


>tough shit!<

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Children, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Innocent Louis, Love, M/M, Mpreg, father harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 179,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: Louis nareszcie skończył studia. Otrzymał swój wymarzony staż i właśnie gnał do banku po pierwszą wypłatę, gdy w drzwiach wpadł na Harry’ego, dyrektora instytucji. Przerażony, oczywiście, stereotypowo daje zaprosić się na herbatę w ramach przeprosin. Zanim dowiaduje się o kilku bardzo ważnych rzeczach dotyczących czterdziestolatka, angażuje się tak bardzo w ich relacje, że postanawia zaryzykować. Niektórym osobom nie bardzo się to podoba.





	1. 25

Nie każdy może powiedzieć, że jest zadowolony ze swojego życia, że jest szczęśliwy. Nie dla każdego los jest przychylny. Nie każdy dostaje to, czego bardzo pragnie, nawet tych najmniejszy rzeczy. Nie każdemu udaje się spełnić marzenia. Nie każdy może powiedzieć, że wie co to miłość, wsparcie, tolerancja. Są takie osoby, które muszą liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Jedną z takich osób był Louis. Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie miał za dobrze. Zawsze czuł się jak przegrany. Nic nigdy nie układało się po jego myśli w żadnym ważnym aspekcie życia. W miłości, nauce, pracy, rodzinie, zdrowiu czy finansach. Kiedy ujawnił się jako homoseksualista w wieku trzynastu lat rodzice potraktowali to jako żart, zwykłą zachciankę ich syna. Uważali, że to jakaś głupia moda. Nie chcieli mu uwierzyć mimo tego, że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. W dodatku jego brak życia miłosnego tłumaczyli tak, że ich syn jest po prostu beznadziejny, dlatego żadna go nie chce. Może i mieli rację, bo z chłopakami też nigdy mu się nie układało. Był zbyt cichy i zamknięty w sobie dla każdego z kim był. 

W szkole też nie było idealnie. Nie był jakimś dobrym uczniem. Matematyki kompletnie nie rozumiał, na przedmioty humanistyczne był zbyt nieśmiały, w-f go krępował. W przedostatniej klasie był zagrożony z fizyki, ale łzy sprawiły, że nauczyciel się zlitował i pozwolił mu napisać test jeszcze raz i choć brakowało mu jednego punktu do oceny pozytywnej to nic. Wtedy zrozumiał, że nauczyciele to też ludzie i czasem mają serce. Końcowe egzaminy zdawał trzy razy i dopiero za drugim dostał się na wymarzone studia; Musical i choreografia. Jeden z wykładowców dostrzegł w nim potencjał i na jego odpowiedzialność przyjęli Louisa. Chłopak nie zamierzał go zawieść i starał się z całych sił. Ukończył studia i dostał trzymiesięczny staż w jednym z teatrów w Londynie. Chociaż raz coś poszło po jego myśli. 

Jednak długo nie mogło być tak kolorowo. Rodzice mając jeszcze na utrzymaniu cztery jego siostry zapragnęli, by się wyprowadził. Znaleźli mu małą kawalerkę blisko pracy i mieszkał tu już tydzień. I wcale nie było fajnie. Było mu ciężko. Wszystko musiał robić sam. Za swoje oszczędności kupił jakieś jedzenie i teraz czekał na pierwszą wypłatę. Na szczęście właściciel mieszkania był wyrozumiały i również czekał. 

Poza tym, mieszkanie samemu nie było przyjemne, bo Louis już tyle się nasłuchał o włamywaczach, mordercach, gwałcicielach, oglądał też horrory, a jego wyobraźnia była dość spora. Każdej nocy był przerażony, źle sypiał. Czuł się jak nieudacznik. Miał w końcu dwadzieścia pięć lat, a zachowywał się jak dwunastolatek.

Mimo tego, że robił to czego zawsze chciał, to ani trochę nie czuł się szczęśliwy. Nie czuł się wartościowym człowiekiem, całe życie jego najbliżsi podkreślali, że niczego nie potrafi, do niczego się nie nadaje, niczego w życiu nie osiągnie. Wierzył w to i był przekonany, że dyrektor teatru również to zauważy i w najbliższym czasie zwolni go, bo jest po prostu niekompetentny. A on nie mając środków do życia wyląduje na ulicy. Bał się tej wizji, ale wiernie na nią czekał. Nie mógł przecież nic poradzić na to, że nigdy nic nie szło po jego myśli. Bo jeśli jest dobrze, to i tak zaraz będzie źle. To było jego motto. Może gdyby miał bardziej pozytywne nastawienie do życia, gdyby nie był takim pesymistą, to byłoby inaczej. Był tego świadom, ale nie umiał tego zmienić, nie umiał zmienić siebie. Ludzie nauczyli go, że jemu nie jest pisane szczęście czy sukces i już się z tym pogodził. Największą wadą tego, było jego wieczne oczekiwanie na jakiś jego błąd, niepowodzenie. Nie cieszył się, gdy coś mu się udało, dobrze wiedząc, że to tylko tymczasowe. Jego życiem zawładnął pech i pesymizm. I niechęć do samego siebie.

Miał znajomego imieniem Niall, który był jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem i ten blondyn czasem potrafił poprawić mu humor, zazwyczaj swoją głupotą, ale tylko tak na chwilę. Louis zapominał wtedy o wszystkim, na tę śmieszną chwilę i po prostu się śmiał. Był mu za to okropnie wdzięczny. Jako jedyny szczerze wspierał go we wszystkim, w marzeniach. Nie krytykował na każdym kroku, nie przeklinał na niego, kiedy nie wyczyścił umywalki po paście, nie krzyczał, gdy nie zaścielił łóżka, nie powiedział, że nic z niego nie będzie, gdy nie zdał egzaminów. Bo dla Nialla te wszystkie przyziemne rzeczy nie były ważne. Bo dla Nialla liczyło się tylko to jaką Louis jest osobą. A był kochanym chłopakiem, z ogromnym sercem, który gdyby tylko mógł to zebrałby wszystkie zwierzątka z ulicy. Był troskliwy codziennie dzwoniąc do Nialla i życząc mu miłego dnia, zawsze pamiętał o jego urodzinach, starał się spędzać z nim każdą wolną chwilę. Zawsze był pomocny, gdy ktoś tego potrzebował. Potrafił doradzić, bo Niall często nie umiał się zdecydować, czy gubił się w różnych sytuacjach. Louis zawsze przy nim był, a Niall mógł zawsze na niego liczyć. Chłopak potrafił ustawić go do pionu, gdy trzeba było, był gotów nakrzyczeć, ale też chwalił go, kiedy Niall zasłużył. Louis był niezwykle tolerancyjną i inteligentną osobą, uczciwą, bezinteresowną, szczerą i wrażliwą. Niall zawsze powtarzał, że ludzie, którzy go nie doceniają muszę mieć źle poukładane w głowie. W życiu nie liczył wynik w nauce, dobrze płatna praca czy czysty dom, ale miłość i wartość człowieka. I Louis mu wierzył, bo Niall był mądry, ale to nie zmienia tego, że Louis nie wierzył w siebie.

Dlatego tak bardzo się ucieszył, gdy blondyn zgodził się z nim zamieszkać, bo w końcu znalazł stałą, dobrze płatną pracę i postanowił wyprowadzić się od rodziców, więc teraz Louis będzie miał go codziennie i może poczuje się lepiej. Będzie miał więcej wsparcia i miłości, będą oglądać głupie seriale i grać w piłkę nożną i jeść razem śniadania i śmiać się i może, gdy Louis będzie potrzebował to nawet spać w jednym łóżku. Louis zdecydowanie tego potrzebował. Potrzebował obecności drugiego człowieka. Potrzebował się przytulić i poczuć się ważnym. Niall był jego jedynym przyjacielem, jedyną osobą, która szczerze go kochała i się o niego martwiła i był gotów to wszystko mu zapewnić.


	2. 01

Cierpliwość zdecydowanie nie należała do jego mocnych stron. A już na pewno, gdy czekał na coś dobrego. Z jednej strony uwielbiał takie momenty, bo czuł w sobie radość. Świadomość, że zaraz stanie się coś wspaniałego, na co czekał zniecierpliwiony, sprawiała, że na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Z drugiej jednak, nienawidził czekania. Nie potrafił tak po prostu usiąść i czekać, nic w tym czasie nie robiąc- to sprawiało, że szalał. Oczywiście, mógł się czymś zająć, coś porobić; cokolwiek, by czas oczekiwania minął jak najszybciej. Ale nie mógł, nie tym razem. Na tym polegał jego problem- gardził bezczynnością w takich momentach, będąc jednocześnie uwięzionym w szponach ekscytacji, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Przecież właśnie zaraz miał przyjechać Niall, wprowadzić się do niego już za jakieś dwie godziny. Jak mógł gdzieś wyjść, dla przykładu, posprzątać dom albo podlać kwiatki i wynieść śmieci? Co, jeśli będzie w trakcie czegoś i właśnie Niall się pojawi? Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Dlatego wolał włączyć telewizor, trochę go ściszyć, zrobić sobie kakao, wziąć miękką poduszkę i usiąść na niej na szerokim parapecie, spoglądając przez okno w dół ulicy. Wyczekiwać go. Tak było najlepiej i naprawdę lubił to robić. Jeszcze przy tym czytał jakąś książkę z biblioteki po drugiej stronie ulicy, ale tym razem nie umiał skupić się na słowach.

Śnieg prószył delikatnie, jakby był już tym wszystkim zmęczony, płatki opadały na zewnętrzną część parapetu, więc Louis mógł się im dobrze przyjrzeć. Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że każda cholerna gwiazdka, no kurde każda, za każdym razem, z każdą zimą, podczas zimy w przeróżnych państwach- każda śnieżna gwiazdka jest inna. Natura musiała mieć ogromną wyobraźnię, tworząc coś tak fascynującego. Chociaż ludzie przecież też są różni, wszyscy, nie ma dwóch takich samych osób; są podobni, ale nie identyczni- oczywiście pomijając bliźniaków. To zabawne, ale jednocześnie niezwykłe. Po prostu, wow.

Płatki fruwały i opadały leniwie, co po dłuższej chwili go znudziło, więc uniósł wzrok na panoramę miasta. Londyn był zamglony i zimny, słońca w ogóle nie było widać, przez co wydawało się, że jest godzina szesnasta, a było dopiero po jedenastej. Może i Londyn faktycznie taki był, już na pewno zimą, ale to był pierwszy dzień nowego roku i dla Louisa taka pogoda wróżyła kolejne trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery ciemnych i zimnych dni. Było dość ładnie i przygnębiająco, i ten rok właśnie taki będzie, Louis był przekonany. Całe jego życie jest dość ładne i jednocześnie mocno przygnębiające. Nic nigdy się nie zmienia.

Może poza tym, że Niall właśnie przyjechał, godzinę przed czasem. Louis widział dokładnie, jak wciąż w samochodzie wyciąga telefon i prawdopodobnie zamierza do niego zadzwonić, by pomógł mu z bagażami. Louis nie kłopotał się czekaniem na połączenie. Odłożył kakao, wsunął stopy w miękkie kapcie, po czym, naciągając na siebie szlafrok, zbiegł po schodach z trzeciego piętra. Cieszył się jak głupi, miał tego świadomość, ale i tak już większość sąsiadów miała go za idiotę i dziwaka. Wcale się nie przejmował. Najważniejsze, że Niall z nim zamieszka.

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie, głupku - parsknął Niall, gdy Louis wybiegł z klatki schodowej. Jego szlafrok powiewał niczym peleryna, a kapcie zaczęły już przemakać przez śnieg. Policzki i nos zarumieniły się od zimna, a chłopak uśmiechał się szczęśliwie. Bez słowa wpadł mu w ramiona, tuląc się mocno do zimnej kurtki Nialla. Blondyn objął go mocno i zaśmiał się szczerze. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - powiedział w chwili, gdy Louis odsunął się od niego.

\- Na pewno - parsknął przewracając oczami. - Skończmy z tym i chodź do domu.

\- Jasne. - Niall ponownie się zaśmiał, po czym podszedł do tyłu samochodu i otworzył bagażnik. Wyciągnął dwie duże walizki i jedną torbę, którą zarzucił sobie na ramię i razem z Lou zanieśli jego bagaże do mieszkania. Trzecie piętro było nie lada wyzwaniem, ale w dwadzieścia minut dali radę.

\- Później się rozpakuję, na razie brak energii - sapnął Niall i opadł na fotel po środku małego salonu. - Mam bardzo ładny pokój - zaśmiał się, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście był już tutaj, ale teraz to miał być też jego dom i patrzył na niego zdecydowanie inaczej. Louis poczuł, jak się rumieni.

\- Możesz zająć mój pokój, ja się przeprowadzę do salonu - mruknął Louis, przycupnąwszy na kanapie. Czuł się źle z tym, że Niall miał na niej spać, a salon, który służył mu wręcz do wszystkich czynności jak posiłki czy oglądanie telewizji, miał być pokojem chłopaka.

\- Przestań, dobrze jest. I nawet nie zaczynaj - machnął palcem przed twarzą Louisa. - Ty już masz swój pokój. To ja się wprowadzam, nie? Nie przeszkadza mi spanie tutaj, ani trochę.

\- No okej - jęknął Louis, przewracając oczami. Nie zamierzał się już o to kłócić z blondynem. Dał temu spokój, zamiast tego zrobił im herbatę i przyniósł malutkie muffinki, które kupił w cukierni na rogu ulicy. Postawił białe pudełeczko pełne babeczek na stoliku, naprzeciw Nialla. Chłopak zrobił duże oczy i wyszczerzył się.

\- Ty to wiesz jak umilić mi dzień - mruknął. Sięgnął po jedną muffinkę z bezą i malinami, rozłożył się na kanapie, która od dziś miała mu służyć za łóżko, i wpakował ją całą do buzi, jednocześnie masując sobie brzuch.

\- Pacan - bąknął Louis, naciągając na siebie koc, który zawsze wisiał na oparciu fotela. Zrobiło mu się zimno i pomyślał, że może kaloryfer w salonie jest zakręcony, ale nie chciał sprawdzać.

\- Wiesz, że mógłbym poślubić słodycze.

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać - odparł wymijająco Louis. - Na którą jutro masz?

\- Na dziesiątą, a ty?

\- Ja zawsze na ósmą - powiedział Louis smutnym tonem. Niall jako kurier miał ruchomy czas pracy, a Louis do teatru zawsze musiał być na ósmą rano, pomijając oczywiście premiery, które najczęściej odbywały się w godzinach wieczornych i najczęściej w weekendy, a już niedługo Louis miał mieć swoją pierwszą premierę- za dwa tygodnie wystawiali Hamleta.

\- Biedny Lou - zaśmiał się Niall, na co Louis rzucił w niego jakąś skarpetką leżącą na fotelu.

\- Zabawne. Nienawidzę wstawać rano.

\- I stawiać czoła życiu, ludziom, bla bla bla - mruknął Nial wywracając przy tym oczami. Nie to, że się z niego śmiał, nie. Louis bardzo często to powtarzał i Niall miał już powoli dość jego wiecznego narzekania. Potrafił tylko jęczeć, jak to bardzo nie cierpi swojego życia albo jak bardzo ludzie go nienawidzą. Gdyby tylko zaczął patrzeć na wszystko inaczej, gdyby docenił to co ma, docenił swoje życie, to zdecydowanie inaczej by mu się wiodło.

\- Nienawidzę cię - bąknął Louis po czym wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Czuł, jak oczy zachodzą mu łzami i nie chciał, by Niall patrzył na to kolejny raz, by znów musiał go pocieszać. Miał już tego serdecznie dość, tego jego współczucia. Czuł się wtedy jeszcze gorzej. Czuł się jak najgorszy człowiek na świecie.

\- Ej, Lou - zawołał za nim Niall.

\- Zostaw mnie - mruknął Louis w odpowiedzi. Nie zaszczycając przyjaciela spojrzeniem, wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi.

\- Uhh, Boże. Louis, nie rób scen. - Niall wstał z kanapy i podszedł do zamkniętych drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę, ale- tak jak się spodziewał- były zamknięte na klucz.

\- Weź, kurwa, odejdź - warknął Louis płaczliwym tonem. Może i Niall zaledwie chwilę temu był na niego zły, bo znowu dramatyzował, ale teraz było mu go żal. Louis był po prostu wrażliwy, a cały ten świat był dla niego za ciężki. Potrzebował kogoś kto nie będzie pytał czy udzielał rad, tylko kogoś, kto go zrozumie i przytuli. I Niall naprawdę się starał, z całych sił, jednak nie zawsze mu to wychodziło. Czasem powiedział kilka słów za dużo i Louis tak po prostu, z niczego, przestawał się do niego odzywać. Czasem trwało to tydzień, czasem nawet dłużej i częściej to Niall się poddawał i dzwonił do niego. A kiedy nie odbierał, to przychodził do domu. Prędzej czy później godzili się, bo Louis twierdził, że potrzebował tylko czasu dla siebie na przemyślenia. Ale Niall dopiero co się wprowadził i nie chciał już od początku wszystkiego psuć.

\- Louis, pogadajmy - mruknął Niall z ciężkim westchnięciem, oparłszy się o drzwi.

\- Czego nie rozumiesz? Powiedziałem, odejdź. Nie mam zamiaru z tobą gadać.

\- Nie będziemy gadać. Tylko cię przytulę - powiedział pewnie i spokojnie. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się. Louis stał z opadniętymi ramionami i załzawionymi oczami. Niall współczuł mu, naprawdę. Louis nie zasługiwał na całe zło, jakie spotkało go w życiu, w dodatku nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, zapomnieć, zostawić za sobą i iść dalej.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, unosząc prawy kącik ust, po czym rozłożył ramiona i pozwolił, by Louis wpadł w nie. Objął jego klatkę piersiową i schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi. Louis lubił i potrzebował wiedzieć, że jest dla kogoś ważny. Dlatego cieszył się, że Niall nigdy nie ustępował. Nie był typem osoby, która szybko się poddawała, a już na pewno nie w przypadku Louisa. Szatyn nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zasłużył sobie na takiego przyjaciela.

\- Gdybyś stanął z kosmitami twarzą w twarz, to zachowałbyś spokój czy posikał się w gacie? - spytał Niall, podczas gdy obaj siedzieli na jego prowizorycznym łóżku, jedli pizze i popijali szejki czekoladowe.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że na luzie bym się z nimi przywitał, ale pewnie posikałbym się albo zemdlał, czy coś - odparł Louis z ustami pełnymi ciepłego ciasta. Niall pokiwał mu głową z uznaniem, przeżuł i popił.

\- W sumie to masz rację. Tak to każdy kozaczy, ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to gościa nie ma. Szczególnie jak widzisz się z ufoludkiem - powiedział poważnie, na co Louis zaśmiał się, odrzucając przy tym głowę. - No co? Prawda.

\- Taa - sapnął szatyn. Sięgnął jedną dłonią po pilota, a drugą po kolejny kawałek pizzy. Z jakiegoś nudnego programu informacyjnego przełączył na MTV. Akurat zagrali którąś z piosenek 30 Second to Mars, a Louis uważał, że Jared Leto jest całkiem przystojny, więc zostawił na tym.

\- Ughh - jęknął Niall, na co Louis przewrócił oczami. - Weź to przełącz. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć, jak się ślinisz.

\- Nie ślinię się - bąknął Louis. Schował pilota za plecami i rozłożył się na kanapie, stopy wsuwając na uda blondyna.

\- Ślinisz. I chyba na za dużo sobie pozwalasz – skwitował, obrzucając groźnym spojrzeniem stopy Louisa, odziane w puchate skarpetki w śnieżynki.

\- Cicho. To mój dom.

\- No, nie do końca.

\- W większości.

\- To niczego nie zmienia.

\- Zmienia. Ja mogę więcej.

\- Ale nie masz prawa mnie wykorzystywać dla twoich śmierdzących stóp - zaśmiał się Niall, jednym ruchem zrzucając nogi Louisa ze swoich kolan. Szatyn spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu, po czym odwrócił wzrok i zajął się podziwianiem urody Jareda.

Stracił już ochotę na żarty. Była godzina dziewiętnasta, więc pomyślał, że wytrzyma jedną godzinę i pójdzie się kąpać, a potem spać. Jutro wstawał do pracy, w dodatku z pewnością na drogach było ślisko, dlatego postanowił, że wyjedzie wcześniej. I tak nigdy nie siedział do późna, nie był Niallem, potrzebował dużo snu, by choć trochę czuć się wypoczętym.

-A tak w ogóle, to co z parapetówą? Robimy? - spytał Niall po długiej chwili ciszy. Wiedział, że Louis nie miał dziś humoru, dlatego postanowił sprawić mu przyjemność i sprzątał po ich kolacji.

\- Nie wiem. Po co? - westchnął Louis. Osunął się na kanapie i zmrużył oczy. Chciało mu się spać.

\- A tak o - krzyknął Niall z kuchni. - Napijemy się, pobawimy. Będzie fajnie.

\- Mhm - mruknął Louis. Naciągnął koc na ramiona, po czym wstał i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Horan podążył za nim.

\- Zastanów się, okej? Nie musimy zapraszać dużo ludzi. Wystarczy kilku kumpli - powiedział, gdy szatyn grzebał w swojej szufladzie na bieliznę. Miał zamiar iść się myć.

\- Zastanowię się – odparł, zgarniając swój szlafrok i ciepłą bawełnianą piżamę. Posłał Niallowi uśmiech, po czym zamknął się w łazience.

Parapetówa. Dużo ludzi i alkoholu. Jeszcze upiją się jak świnie i coś popsują w jego domu, rozwalą telewizor albo zaleją fotele wódką, wyżrą mu wszystko z lodówki i powciskają marihuanę w doniczki. W ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Wolał ten czas spędzić tylko z Niallem, jedząc pizzę i oglądając jakieś głupie filmy. W sumie mogli nawet wyjść na kręgle czy coś. Tylko nie parapetówka. Nawet nie miałby kogo zaprosić, tak szczerze. Miał tylko Nialla, tylko jemu ufał.

>TS<

Jeden duży różowy kubek, trzy łyżki kakao, ¾ szklanki mleka, jedna łyżka cukru, szczypta uśmiechu, cztery jagodowe pianki, kawałek miłości, odrobina wsparcia i posypka czekoladowa. Receptura na poprawę humoru Hailey była już gotowa. Dziewczyna zamknęła się w swoim pokoju od razu, jak tylko wróciła do domu. Harry nawet nie miał okazji się z nią zobaczyć, bo jego praca trwała dłużej niż jej szkoła. Rzadko się zdarzało, by wcześniej kończył, niestety. Wiedział, że nie poświęca jej wystarczająco czasu, jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić, miał mnóstwo innych obowiązków. Starał się jak tylko mógł, szczególnie dlatego, że Hailey dorastała i potrzebowała jego wsparcia, zrozumienia czy zwykłej rozmowy.

Tylko problem w tym, że ona częściej go odrzucała niż akceptowała. Tak jak na przykład teraz. Ignorowała jego prośby o rozmowę. Gdyby nie Ethan, Harry nie wiedziałby co się stało, a stało się to , że zerwał z nią chłopak. Tak, to na pewno bolało szesnastoletnią dziewczynę, od której już nie raz słyszał, że Christopher to jej miłość na całe życie. Oczywiście nie brał tego na poważnie, sam przecież miał szesnaście lat i wiedział, jak to wszystko wygląda. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego córka właśnie przechodziła swój mały koniec świata, dlatego chciał być teraz przy niej. Przytulić i zapewnić, że kiedyś pojawi się mężczyzna, który będzie potrafił ją docenić, zaopiekować się nią i szczerze pokochać. Pomijając już to, że miał ochotę rozprawić się z tym całym Chrisem. Chłopak nawet nie wiedział co tracił; Hailey była wyjątkową dziewczyną. Doskonale wiedziała, czego chciała od życia, była pewna siebie, ale w tym dobrym sensie, ponieważ nigdy nie dawała sobą pomiatać i znała dobrze swoją wartość. Potrafiła się zachować w danej sytuacji, nigdy nie robiła nikomu przykrości, chyba, że ten ktoś ją do tego zmusił. Owszem, czasem była złośliwa, ale nie dlatego, że kogoś nie lubiła- ona po prostu taka była, szczególnie, gdy świetnie się przy kimś czuła. Zawsze broniła swojego zdania, była nad wyraz inteligentna, chociaż w szkole nie miała dobrych stopni. Ale była dobrym dzieckiem, miała kochane serduszko, dbała o swoich bliskich i była też, jak widać, bardzo wrażliwa, pomimo tej silnej skorupy, którą nosiła na co dzień. 

Harry był z niej cholernie dumny. Mimo, że często dawała mu w kość i nie zawsze chciała się z nim dogadać, to był. Była jego córką i była sobą, całkowicie i szczerze, miała swoje cele, swoje zasady i mocno się tego trzymała. Tego właśnie ją uczył i cieszył się, że powoli wyrastała na silną i niezależną kobietę. Ale była też dziewczyną, szesnastoletnią i zakochaną, więc strata mogła ją zaboleć. W takich chwilach Harry stawał się bezsilny, bo nie wiedział kompletnie, co zrobić, by nie płakała; jak naprawić jej złamane serduszko. Nie chciała go do siebie dopuścić. W takich sytuacjach często zamykała się w sobie, miała to po tacie. I również po nim odziedziczyła miłość do kakao, a Harry był mu za to wdzięczny, bo jeśli do niego potrafił dotrzeć kubkiem ciepłego napoju, to do niej też. Nie zawsze, ale chociaż pozwalała się przytulić. 

Odrzucił myśli o Maksie i ruszył ostrożnie w górę schodów, uważając, by nic nie rozlać i się nie poparzyć. Odstawił kubek na małej komodzie przy drzwiach do pokoju Hailey i zapukał dwa razy.

\- Kotku, otwórz mi. Przyniosłem kakao - powiedział delikatnie. Nie chciał, by córka odczuła jakąkolwiek presję. Chciał tylko, by wiedziała, że ma w nim wsparcie.

\- Tato, daj jej spokój. Niech sobie płacze. - Za jego plecami odezwał się Ethan. Stał w progu swojego pokoju, również martwiąc się o siostrę, ale nie był tak nachalny jak ojciec. Kiedy Hailey mówiła, że chce być sama, to znaczyło to, że chce być sama. Takie wpraszanie się denerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przyniosłem jej tylko kakao - odparł Harry, zerkając na syna. Czternastolatek pokręcił głową i wrócił do swojego pokoju. - Hailey? Słyszysz mnie?

\- Mógłbyś mnie zostawić? - jęknęła brzmiąc bardziej na rozzłoszczoną niż smutną czy zranioną. 

\- Weź chociaż kakao - mruknął, gotów już odejść, ale w tej samej chwili Hailey otworzyła drzwi. Jej oczy były lekko przekrwione, jednak nie wyglądała na strasznie zapłakaną ani załamaną. 

\- Dzięki - szepnęła, sięgając po swój różowy kubek z komody. Uśmiechnęła się do ojca, co on od razu odwzajemnił, po czym niespodziewanie uniosła się na palcach i ucałowała go w policzek. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę z tobą posiedzieć - zaproponował jej, będąc psychicznie przygotowanym na odmowę, ale Hailey zgodziła się, lekko kiwając głową, po czym wróciła do pokoju. Harry podążył za nią i usiadł na małym drewnianym krzesełku przy jej toaletce, podczas gdy ona wdrapała się na swój podwieszany fotel. 

Hailey wpatrywała się w swój kubek, a Harry patrzył uważnie na córkę. Wyglądała tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, może co powiedzieć tacie, ale ona tylko wzięła łyka kakao i łyżeczką wygrzebała jedną pianką, którą szybko zjadła. Zerknęła na ojca, po czym szybko odwróciła wzrok. Odstawiła kubek na toaletce, zakopała się bardziej w fotelu i odbiła nogami od ziemi, wprawiając go w ruch. Wtedy Harry zorientował się, że między nimi panuje napięta atmosfera. Ethan miał jednak rację, powinien ją zostawić, bo widział po niej, że czuła się nieswojo.

\- Hailey - zaczął cicho, jednak nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć. Urwał, gdy ona spojrzała na niego.

\- Christoph zerwał ze mną - mruknęła. - Ja chciałam to zrobić pierwsza, bo wiedziałam, że mnie zdradzał. Widziałam go z tą puszczalską Betty, jak się całowali. Zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć i trochę mnie poniosło, a zanim zdążyłam go rzucić, on rzucił mnie pierwszy. To nie było fajne - powiedziała niemalże oburzona. Sięgnęła po kubek, ponownie odbijając się stopami od podłogi i fotel zaczął się bujać jak huśtawka. Kosztował Harry'ego trzysta funtów.

\- Rozumiem, że jest ci teraz smutno. Czujesz się skrzywdzona…- Brunet zaczął łagodnie, jednak dziewczyna weszła mu w słowo: 

\- Wcale nie. On jest zwykłym dupkiem, skoro poleciał na Betty, która daje wszystkim na prawo i lewo. Nie zasługuje na mnie. Sama nie wiem, czemu z nim byłam - odparła zezłoszczona. Harry jednak wiedział, że mimo wszystko, gdzieś tam w środku jest smutna, każde zerwanie boli. To jest coś, co Harry akurat znał bardzo dobrze. 

\- Wiesz, mi mówiłaś, że go kochasz - mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Hailey spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Bo tak było. Ale zdradził mnie, więc nie będę po nim płakać. Nie mam szacunku do nikogo, kto zdradza - niemal splunęła, zaciskając dłonie wokół kubka. Harry wiedział, co miała na myśli, poczuł, że musi interweniować, dlatego wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do córki, dłońmi ująwszy jej twarz. Ona uniosła na niego spojrzenie, w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.

\- Kochanie, wcale tak nie myślisz - pokręcił na nią głową. - To mimo wszystko jest twój tata. Urodził cię i bardzo mocno cię kocha. 

\- Ale cię zdradził.

\- Tak, ale to było dawno temu. Nie ma potrzeby do tego wracać. - Przesunął delikatnie kciukami po jej policzkach, po czym nachylił się i ucałował jej czoło. On już dawno o tym zapomniał, nawet przestało boleć. Tak jak Hailey powiedziała o Chrisie - Max nie był jego wart. - Zobaczysz, że jeszcze nie raz się zakochasz - mruknął tuląc ją mocno do siebie. Brunetka objęła go ciasno w pasie i przyłożyła głowę do jego piersi, czując jak bije jego serce.

Zadzwonił telefon w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni, ale nie chciał odbierać. Był pewien, że to ktoś z pracy. Albo jakaś błaha sprawa, albo chcieli go wyciągnąć na formalną kolację, a on chciał dzisiejszy wieczór spędzić ze swoimi dziećmi. Niestety Hailey miała inne zdanie i sięgnęła po jego telefon. Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć, wcześniej wyciągając telefon z kieszeni ojca, i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

\- To Agnes - powiedziała, podając telefon ojcu.

\- Halo? - odezwał się Harry, przykładając urządzenie do ucha.

\- Harry. Przepraszam cię, ale mógłbyś zabrać dzieciaki na noc? Mama złamała nogę, jest w szpitalu. Zaraz założą jej gips i będę musiała ją odebrać. Chcę też u niej zostać na noc, więc nie chcę ciągać ze sobą dzieci. Jutro muszą iść do szkoły, jeśli mógłbyś…

\- Jasne, zaraz po nie wpadnę - odparł z uśmiechem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy się ze swoimi pociechami. Ustalili wcześniej, że on zazwyczaj brał je do siebie na weekend albo czasami w tygodniu, gdy miał chwilę, dlatego cieszył się, że spędzi z nimi tych kilka dodatkowych godzin. Stęsknił się, tak szczerze. 

\- Dzięki - odparła wdzięcznie Agnes. 

\- Jadę po dzieciaki - powiedział do córki, na co Hailey przewróciła czule oczami.

\- Będzie się działo - skomentowała i rozciągnęła się bardziej w fotelu. 

Harry wyszedł z jej pokoju i zaglądnął do syna. Ethan grał na Xboxie i wyglądało na to, że bardzo się zaangażował, bo wyginał się na wszystkie strony, a razem z nim jego, wysunięty w skupieniu, język. Harry chciał powiedzieć, że powinien się uczyć, ale w porę się powstrzymał- jego syn i bez wkuwania uczył się całkiem dobrze.

\- Jedziesz ze mną? - spytał, przerywając mu grę. Chłopak zrobił pauzę, zdjął słuchawki i spojrzał na niego. - Agnes musi jechać do matki, więc zabieram dzieci do siebie. Jedziesz?  
\- Pewnie - odparł Ethan i bez problemu wyłączył grę, po czym podniósł się z puchatego dywanu i ruszył za ojcem - Mogę prowadzić? - spytał, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zakładał kurtkę. Harry spojrzał na niego wymownie, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Nie żartuj sobie. Za cztery lata. O ile w ogóle zdasz.

\- Zdam, zobaczysz. Za pierwszym razem - odparł pewnie chłopak, po czym wyminął ojca w drzwiach i zaśmiał się głośno. Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, sięgnął po kluczyki i wyszedł z domu, owijając szalikiem swoją szyję.

Agnes na szczęście mieszkała kilka ulic dalej, dlatego nigdy nie było problemu, by się spotkać, zawieźć dzieci czy odwieźć. Czasem nawet Ethan albo Hailey wpadali po nich po szkole i na spokojnie szli do domu na pieszo. 

Drzwi były otwarte, co Harry miał ochotę głośno skomentować, ale powstrzymał się. Tyle razy powtarzał Agnes, by się zamykała, bo cholera wie, jacy ludzie się tu kręcą, ktoś może się włamać albo coś. 

Zanim Harry i Ethan zdążyli zdjąć buty i wejść wgłąb domu, u dołu schodów pojawił się Oliver. Szczerzył się na ich widok i wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby miał ochotę coś zbroić, ale powstrzymywał się. 

\- Cześć, smyku - przywitał się Harry. Chłopiec zaśmiał się tak po prostu, po czym podbiegł do taty i wpadł mu w ramiona. - Gdzie jest reszta?

\- W pokoju. Mama nas pakuje - odparł Oliver. Wyrywał się z ramion Harry'ego, więc brunet odstawił go na podłogę. 

\- A czemu ty jej nie pomagasz? - spytał go Ethan. Pozwolił, by młodszy brat chwycił jego dłoń.

\- Bo powiedziała, że będę przeszkadzał - odparł, z czym Harry szczerze się zgodził. Oliver był tym bliźniakiem, który najwięcej rozrabiał i namawiał do tego brata. Olaf był raczej stonowany, ale uległy, mimo że był starszy o pół godziny. 

\- Jesteście gotowi? - spytał Harry Agnes. Blondynka siedziała przy szafce w pokoju Nadyi i składała jej ubrania do szarej walizki. 

\- Już, prawie - odparła, zerkając na Harry'ego z uśmiechem, co on odwzajemnił. 

Stęknął zaskoczony, gdy Olaf rzucił się na jego nogi. Potargał jedną dłonią jego blond włoski, a on zadarł do góry głowę i wyszczerzył się do taty.

\- Cześć, królewno - powiedział Harry do Nadyi, która siedziała grzecznie na swoim łóżku. Jej oczy były zmrużone i wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. - Nie przywitasz się z tatą?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, następnie zsunęła się z łóżka i podeszła do taty, by ten kucnął i przytulił ją do siebie. Ethan zabrał bliźniaki do ich pokoju, skąd słychać było, jak bawią się, prawdopodobnie w piratów, nazywając siebie nawzajem kapitanami.

\- Miała dziś ciężki dzień. Rano miała lekką gorączkę, więc Lydia została z nią, ale wymiotowała, to poszli do lekarza. Powiedział, że musiała się czymś zatruć. Wzięła krople żołądkowe i spała pół dnia, aż wróciłam. Nadal jest chyba zmęczona, więc niech tylko jeszcze zje coś lekkiego i możesz ją położyć - powiedziała Agnes, wyjaśniając wszystko Harry'emu.

Pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Agnes zapięła walizkę pełną ubrań bliźniaków i Nadyi i przekazała ją Harry'emu. Styles chwycił mocno rączkę, drugą ręką obejmując drobne ramiona córki. Wyszli na korytarz, gdzie Agnes zawołała Ethana z bliźniakami, po czym ubrała chłopców w ciepłe kurtki, a Harry ubrał Nadyę.

\- Mógłbyś przynieść ich plecaki? - poprosiła Agnes Ethana, na co chłopak kiwnął głową i poszedł zabrać przybory szkolne rodzeństwa. - Tylko bądźcie grzeczni. Nie rozwalcie tacie domu. To się tyczy szczególnie ciebie, Oliver. - Zagroziła chłopcu palcem, a od w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się, ale kiwnął głową. Tak, by nie zdenerwować mamy.

Bliźniaki i Nadya pożegnali się z nią buziakiem i uściskiem. Harry schował walizkę do bagażnika, a Ethan zapiął całą trójkę na tylnym siedzeniu, by mogli wyruszyć do domu. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechał się, kiedy jego starszy syn zabawiał dwójkę młodszych, jednocześnie upewniając się, że Nadya dobrze się czuje. Cieszył się, że wszyscy tak dobrze się dogadują. Dla ojca było to niezwykle ważne.

W domu Nadya zamknęła się razem z Hailey w jej pokoju. Dziewczyny zawsze świetnie się ze sobą bawiły, mimo że różniło je siedem lat. Harry zrobił im lekką kolację i poprosił starszą córkę o przypilnowanie, by Nadya nie siedziała długo i poszła spać. Wciąż nie czuła się zbyt dobrze.

Ethan zgarnął do siebie Olivera i razem grali w jakieś wyścigi na Xboxie. Mimo, że Harry kilka razy zwracał im uwagę na godzinę, to głośno było aż do godziny dwudziestej drugiej. Olaf zrobił się okropną przylepą i nie opuszczał ojca na krok. Wybłagał go, by ułożyli puzzle, które chłopiec wziął ze sobą i Harry ziewał oraz popijał kawę, ale wytrwale bawił się z synem do czasu, aż ten też poczuł się zmęczony. Wcisnął kolację w bliźniaków, wykąpał i położył spać w ich pokoju. Zupełnie inaczej jest, gdy Ethana i Hailey ma ciągle przy sobie, a bliźniaków i Nadię tak naprawdę na dwa, góra trzy dni w tygodniu, i to nie zawsze. Brakowało mu ich i miał żal do siebie, że nie za każdym razem, tak jak dziś, mógł dawać im całego siebie, być ojcem na sto procent.


	3. 02

Dzień dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. Kiedy przyszedł, nie zdążył nawet zrobić sobie kawy, bo czekał go rutynowy obchód, a potem miał zaplanowane spotkanie z klientem z Irlandii. Duża firma produkcyjna chciała przenieść się do jego banku, jednak pod kilkoma warunkami. Harry cieszył się, że Hailey przypomniała mu rano o różowej teczce, leżącej w łazience, ponieważ była mu bardzo potrzebna do tego spotkania; bez dokumentów niewiele by zdziałał.

Niestety, pomimo najlepszych chęci, jeszcze nie udało mu się ich przekonać. Jedynym, co osiągnął, było zmęczenie od ciągłego mówienia i pokazywania optymistycznych wykresów, które zrobił wczoraj wieczorem. Nic nie dało to, że klient miał wyjść na prostą po roku, a po dwóch zarobki zwiększyć się o dwa procent. I to działało mu na nerwy, ponieważ spędził nad tym naprawdę dużo czasu, zawalając sprawę jako ojciec. Jakiś czas wcześniej, obiecał Ethanowi, że pójdą razem na mecz, ale chłopak ostatecznie musiał zabrać kolegę, bo tata nie miał czasu. Nie miał mu tego za złe, jednak Harry miał żal do samego siebie. Tym bardziej, że poświęcił czas z synem dla tych kutasów, a oni powiedzieli, że się zastanowią.

Powoli zaczynał się poważnie denerwować. Miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko i wrócić do domu, ale czekała go jeszcze papierkowa robota. Musiał podliczyć wyniki sprzedaży podległych, a potem zrobić małe podsumowanie minionego miesiąca. Sama świadomość, jak wiele oznaczało to liczenia, sprawiała, że jego głowa pulsowała.

Na szczęście uratowała go Amanda, dzwoniąc do niego. Oczywiście, że musiał odebrać; w końcu nic nie było ważniejsze od matki jego syna- oprócz syna, oczywiście. I reszty dzieci. Jego sytuacja była dość skomplikowana.

\- No co jest? - mruknął, przykładając urządzenie do ucha. Odsunął papiery i opadł na krzesło, choć trochę się relaksując.

\- Ja już nie mam do niego siły. Błagam, pogadaj z nim - jęknęła Amanda, na co Harry zaśmiał się głośno, najpewniej irytując ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ale o co chodzi? Co zrobił?

\- Jeszcze nic. Co chce zrobić. Kupić ten duży samochód, dokładnie taki, jaki miałeś kiedyś.

\- No i w czym problem? - spytał rozbawiony. Domyślił się, że chodzi o Rovera. Kiedyś kosztował fortunę, teraz był tanim starociem.

\- Po pierwsze, jest duży, a po drugie, drogi. Wolałabym, żeby kupił jakieś małe Audi.

\- Amanda, ale on ma dwadzieścia lat. Niech sobie kupuje, co chce, niech jeździ, czym chce. To jego sprawa.

\- Tak. A potem będziesz jeździł po szpitalach.

\- Nie dramatyzuj - westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczami. - To tylko samochód. Wiesz, że sam takim jeździłem. Daj mu żyć, bo znowu się pokłócicie – powiedział, mając na myśli ostatni raz, gdy Amanda posprzeczała się z Ryanem o to, że chłopak nie chce iść na studia. Nie odzywał się do niej tygodniami, to był ciężki okres.

\- Echh. Ja tylko cię proszę, byś wybił mu to z głowy i namówił na coś bezpieczniejszego. I tańszego.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy - mruknął z uśmiechem i kiwnął na Cecilię, która czaiła się w drzwiach jego biura. Jego brzuch zaburczał w aprobacie, jak tylko zobaczył, że przyniosła mu bagietkę z dużą ilością sera i ketchupu, a do tego dużą szklankę gorącej melisy. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki jest głodny, zanim zobaczył to jedzenie.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. Bo on mi powiedział, że właśnie dziś chce się z tobą spotkać.

\- Co? To dziwne - zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Ryan nic mu nie mówił, nie napisał, nie zadzwonił. - Nic mi nie mówił.- Wymówił na głos swoje myśli, na co Amanda roześmiała się cicho.

\- Bo właśnie przed chwilą wyszedł.-Mruknęła wesoło i Harry miał ochotę pokręcić głową, chociaż wiedział, że ona tego nie zauważy. Tak nagle zmienił jej się humor, co było w jej przypadku było jak najbardziej normalne. Zawsze taka była- w jednej chwili wściekała się na deszcz, a w drugiej kochała cały świat.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zaraz mi tu nie wparuje. Mam jeszcze dwie godziny roboty.

\- Pogadaj z nim. Proszę. Ostatnio tylko ty potrafisz do niego dotrzeć.

\- Wiem - mruknął dumny.

Oczywiście, że tylko on potrafił do niego dotrzeć. Obaj byli facetami, Harry był w jego wieku i wiedział, jak to wszystko wtedy wygląda, co ma się w głowie. Potrafił go zrozumieć. Tyle, że Ryan był o wiele dojrzalszy od niego w wieku dwudziestu lat. Wychowali go razem z Amandą na porządnego człowieka, mógł to przyznać z radością. Ich chłopiec miał ochotę się usamodzielnić, jak tylko skończył szesnaście lat, ale to nie wchodziło w grę, dlatego na trzy lata zamieszkał z ojcem, tym samym łamiąc serce matki. Amanda zamiast cieszyć się, że będzie miała więcej czasu dla siebie i swojego partnera, załamała się, pragnąc, by jej mały synek został z nią. Ryan jednak był nieugięty. U Harry'ego czuł się bardziej wolny, bo ojciec nie kontrolował go tak, jak matka, ale i tak już trzy lata później wyprowadził się, jak tylko skończył szkołę i znalazł dobrą pracę. Teraz praktycznie żył na własną rękę, a Amanda wciąż zamartwiała się o niego jak o dziesięcioletniego chłopca.

Pożegnał się z brunetką, zakończył połączenie i schował telefon do kieszeni marynarki. Od razu po tym sięgnął po duży papierowy kubek pełen jego ulubionej herbaty i wziął kilka dużych łyków.

\- Dzięki - mruknął do Cecilii, gdy ta wciąż stała przy jego biurku z jakąś teczką w dłoni. Ujął w dłoń bagietkę, do połowy zapakowaną w brązowy papier, i wziął porządnego gryza. - Ratujesz mi żołądek.

\- Nie ma za co - odparła blondynka, po czym teczkę ułożyła na jego biurku. - Tutaj są PIT-y, o które pan prosił.

Kurwa. Jeszcze to. Zabierze PIT-y do domu, nie będzie się już męczył na twardym fotelu w tym szarym biurze.

\- Poczekaj - zawołał Harry za Cecilią, gdy już wychodziła. - Mam pytanie. Dość prywatne. - Kobieta odwróciła się i posłała mu uśmiech, zachęcając go tym do kontynuowania. - Zerwał kiedyś z tobą chłopak?

\- Przepraszam? - zaśmiała się, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi jej szefowi. Harry uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Z moją córką zerwał chłopak. Twierdzi, że czuje się świetnie, ale widzę po niej, że wcale tak nie jest. Nie wiem jak jej pomóc.

\- Z doświadczenia wiem, że wałkowanie tematu czy chęć rozmowy wcale nie jest dobre. Niech pan jej nie powtarza ciągle, że on na nią nie zasługiwał czy coś w ten deseń. To jeszcze bardziej ją zdenerwuje. Jeśli już raz o tym porozmawialiście, to wystarczy. Niech pan pozwoli jej zapomnieć - odparła, na co Harry kiwnął wdzięcznie głową. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego po czym opuściła jego biuro.

Harry wziął sobie do serca jej słowa i postanowił, tak jak zresztą Ethan, dać Hailey spokój. Gdyby chciała się wyżalić, sama by do niego przyszła. Pokazał jej, że się martwi i wspiera, a ona to doceniła. Nic więcej nie było potrzebne.

Pół godziny przed zakończeniem pracy, Harry dostał SMS-a od Ryana, że chce się z nim spotkać. Harry odpisał mu, zgadzając się i poprosił, by przyszedł do biura, bo nie chciał, żeby jego syn długo czekał na niego. Nie wiedział, czy akurat wyrobi się do tej szesnastej. I miał rację, bo było dziesięć minut po, gdy Ryan wszedł do pomieszczenia i od razu odwiesił swój płaszcz.

\- Jeszcze chwilka. Muszę to posegregować - powiedział zmęczony, wskazując na mały stosik dokumentów. Przez chwilę szukał tego najważniejszego, ale bolały go już oczy, więc zgarnął wszystko i wcisnął do swojej teczki. - Nie chcę się w to już bawić - zaśmiał się do Ryana, który wyminął go i usiadł w jego fotelu. Zrobi to w domu.

\- Nie śpiesz się - powiedział chłopak, obrzucając spojrzeniem biurko ojca, zawalone trzema papierowymi kubkami, zmiętymi papierami i okruszkami po jedzeniu.

\- Cecilia to ogarnie. A ja jestem głodny. Chodźmy na jakiś obiad.

\- Najpierw muszę ci coś pokazać. - odparł wymijająco. Harry nie pokazał mu, że wie, iż chodzi o samochód. Chciał, by Ryan myślał, że go zaskoczy.

Ubrali się i wyszli z budynku. Wsiedli do samochodu, ale najpierw Harry zadzwonił do Hailey, informując ją, że będzie później w domu, bo Ryan chciał się z nim zobaczyć. Dziewczyna oburzyła się na to. Chciała, by jej brat wpadł do nich na obiad i z nią oraz Ethanem też się zobaczył. Ryan wykręcił się, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu, jest zabiegany i zmęczony, a tatę porywa tylko na chwilę. Hailey to nie przekonało. Miała mu za złe, że ostatni raz widzieli się na święta, ponad dwa tygodnie temu, dlatego chłopak obiecał jej, że niedługo mogą gdzieś wyjść we trójkę. Wciąż zła, jednak nie aż tak bardzo, ustała na to.

\- To gdzie jedziemy? - spytał Harry, odpalając samochód.

\- Na razie na wprost. Będę cię kierował – mruknął, po czym wyjął swój telefon i zaciekle coś na nim robił. - Zaraz skręcisz w lewo, na światłach.

Było czerwone przez następne 70 sekund. Harry westchnął mentalnie.

\- Serio jesteś, aż tak zabiegany? - spytał, nie mogąc znieść niekomfortowej ciszy.

\- Serio. Załatwiam kilka spraw. W sumie to nawet szukam nowego mieszkania, wiesz, bliżej pracy. Nie podoba mi się jechanie tam, to aż czterdzieści minut.

\- Czterdzieści minut - parsknął Harry. Ryan spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. - Czasem są takie korki, że wracam do domu dwie godziny. To jest dopiero ból.

\- Chciałeś dom na obrzeżach to teraz masz. Nie masz podstaw, by narzekać. Ja wziąłem to, co było wolne i tanie. Teraz zarabiam więcej, więc szukam czegoś lepszego.

\- Może weź jakieś większe mieszkanie i wynajmij z kimś - zaproponował Harry i mrugnął do syna. Ten od razu spłonął rumieńcem. Brunet nawet nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek mógł zawstydzić swojego dojrzałego, spokojnego syna. Ale mówiąc “z kimś”, miał na myśli kogoś konkretnego i Ryan wiedział doskonale, kto to. - Ryan – mruknął, wychylając się bardziej do kierownicy i spojrzał na chłopaka, który odwrócił wzrok. - Hm? Mówię oczywiście o tym twoim studenciku prawa.

\- Wiem - bąknął chłopak i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, na zagłówek. - Ale nie zamieszka ze mną.

\- Jak to? - westchnął Harry, widząc, że jego syn spochmurniał.

\- Chciałem go gdzieś zaprosić, ale okazało się, że jest zajęty - odparł chłopak, po czym zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Tyle razy mówił sobie, że nie ma miłości, że nie warto, że nie powinien się angażować uczuciowo, ale ten chłopak, Brad, był całkiem ładny i miły, i wydawało mu się, że on też go lubi. Pomylił się jednak. No ale nic, nie miał zamiaru się przecież załamywać. Nawet nie znał jego nazwiska. Tego kwiatu jest pół światu.

\- Och - zawył Harry niczym Hailey, która przegapiła wyprzedaż w CCC. Czuł się lekko zawiedziony. Światło zmieniło się na zielone, więc ruszył. - Szkoda. Jest całkiem niezły.

\- No jest - zaśmiał się Ryan, zgadzając się z ojcem.

\- Myślałem, że coś będzie między wami i będę miał ślicznego zięcia - odparł całkiem poważnie, a Ryan zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- W lewo - powiedział chłopak, gdy się uspokoił. Harry już się zorientował, do jakiego komisu samochodowego jadą. - Ale za to umówiłem się z koleżanką z pracy. Melanie.

\- Uhh. Melanie. Ona też jest całkiem niezła - przyznał Harry, przypominając sobie tę drobną, kształtną blondynkę. Gdyby tylko był trochę młodszy.

\- Zapomnij - parsknął Ryan, rzucając ojcu złowrogie spojrzenie. Tym razem to Harry się zaśmiał.

Minutę później dojechali na miejsce. Harry zaparkował zaraz przed bramą, po czym obaj wysiedli i weszli na teren pełen samochodów. Ryan doprowadził ojca do srebrnego Land Rovera. Najwyraźniej był to samochód jego marzeń, bo wyglądał na wyjątkowo podekscytowanego, pokazując go Harry'emu.

\- Rocznik ‘04. Praktycznie wszystko ma nowe. Zgadnij, jaki ma przebieg – powiedział, wręcz podskakując w miejscu. Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Czterysta tysięcy.

\- Fiuu - zagwizdał starszy. Ryan widział po nim, że jemu też podoba się ten samochód, więc cieszył się jeszcze bardziej. - No to niezły stan. Za ile?

\- Dwadzieścia dwa tysiące - mruknął Ryan, spuszczając wzrok. Obawiał się trochę reakcji na cenę. Ale było go stać, oczywiście. Odkąd się urodził, ojciec odkładał mu pieniądze na konto. Było go stać.

\- Masz tyle? - spytał Harry, przyłożywszy dłonie do szyby po stronie kierowcy, i zajrzał do środka. To był naprawdę ładny samochód, w dobrym stanie, za dobrą cenę. Jeździł kiedyś takim, więc nie mógł zabronić tego synowi. Amanda musiała mu to wybaczyć.

\- Mam.

\- No to bierz go.

\- Serio?

\- Serio. A czemu nie? Chcesz go, więc nie widzę problemu.

\- A mama? - spytał, splatając ramiona na piersi. Harry udawał, że o niczym nie wie. - Nie mów mi, że nie kazała ci wybić mi go z głowy.

\- Kazała. Ale co ona ma do tego. Chcesz go, to kupuj. Ja nie widzę problemu - odparł szczerze Harry i posłał uśmiech synowi. Ten od razu go odwzajemnił.

Ryan postanowił, że następnego dnia przyjedzie załatwić wszystkie formalności, jak będzie miał więcej czasu, i od razu przyjedzie nim do ojca, by zabrać Hailey i Ethana na małą przejażdżkę. Harry odwiózł go pod jego mieszkanie i sam od razu wrócił do swojego domu. Gdy wszedł do środka, rozebrał się i opadł na kanapę w pustym salonie, była już za dwadzieścia trzy dziewiętnasta. A jeszcze w pracy myślał, że uda mu się wyrwać i wcześniej być w domu. Był wykończony. Marzył tylko o gorącym prysznicu i jego dużym miękkim łóżku.

\- Cześć - sapnął Ethan, opadając po drugiej stronie kanapy. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. - Ciężki dzień, co?

\- Taa.

\- Też nie miałem łatwo. Ale dostałem cztery z anglika za wypracowanie. - powiedział tonem, który sugerował Harry'emu, by cieszył się razem z nim.

\- Mhm, to świetnie. Cieszę się. Mam nadzieję, że tego semestru nie zawalisz.

\- Nie zawaliłem semestru, dobrze wiesz. Poprawiłem wszystko i zdałem - burknął chłopak, szczerze oburzony. Był dobry, tak szczerze, ze wszystkich przedmiotów, prócz angielskiego. Tłumaczył to tym, że nauczycielka była okropnie wredna i Harry uwierzył mu, gdy został wezwany do szkoły, bo jego syn był zagrożony. Była zwykłą, zawziętą suką.

\- A teraz chcę co najmniej trzy - mruknął Harry, wiedząc doskonale, że wyżej się nie da. Ethan zrobił kwaśną minę, ale kiwnął głową. - Gdzie Hailey?

\- Kąpie się. Już dobrą godzinę - jęknął chłopak, odrzucając głowę, po czym wstał i sięgnął po pilota. Usiadł na miękkim dywanie przed telewizorem.

Harry też chciał się już wykąpać i zjeść coś, bo z Ryanem nie wyszło; chłopak się śpieszył, a znów zrobiły się korki. Postanowił, że zje tylko ten bananowy jogurt i bułkę, nie mając siły na coś bardziej treściwego. Skulił się w rogu kanapy i jadł zmęczony, podczas gdy jego syn oglądał jakiś dokument o wulkanach, a jego córka wciąż się kąpała. Gdy skończył, odłożył pusty pojemnik na stolik przed nim, po czym osunął się bardziej na kanapie i naciągnął na siebie kremowy pled. Nie przeszkadzało mu ani trochę, że wciąż miał na sobie garnitur, a krawat uwierał go w szyję od dobrych sześciu godzin. Przymknął ciężkie powieki i cichy szum telewizora sprawił, że powoli odpływał. Był w półśnie, gdy przed jego oczami pojawiło się jego biuro, a potem nagle ocucił się i usiadł prosto. Miał jeszcze papierkową robotę na jutro. Kurwa.

* * *

Zapomniał kupić swoje ulubione płatki. Pudełko po czekoladowych Coco Pops było puste, jedynie na dnie leżało kilka samotnych kuleczek. A jeszcze wczoraj rano był pewien, że została mu jedna porcja. Coś było nie tak. Nie mógł konkretnie sobie przypomnieć, czy faktycznie wczoraj jeszcze były. Olśniło go, gdy do kuchni wszedł roześmiany Niall, wyjął z lodówki butelkę zimnego mleka i upił parę dużych łyków. Louis przyglądał mu się uważnie i zmrużył oczy, gdy blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym usiadł do stołu z paczką krakersów. Louis zignorował to, że chłopak wstał o siódmej, mimo że dziś miał wolne. Bardziej martwiło go to, że nie miał swojego codziennego śniadania. Chwycił puste pudełko i postawił je przed Niallem. Chłopak zerknął na niego, zajadając się krakersami, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Przyznaj się - warknął Louis, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Do czego? - Niall zrobił niewinną minę. Louis był już pewien.

\- Wyżarłeś moje płatki - stęknął szatyn i opadł na krzesło. - I nie kłam, wiem że tak. Wczoraj jeszcze były.

\- No dobra. Zjadłem. Byłem głodny w nocy, a to było najszybsze.

\- Kurwa, Niall. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze jem płatki na śniadanie. Zawsze. Jak mam teraz żyć? - zawył, unosząc ręce ku górze. Niall śmiał się z niego, ale on naprawdę to przeżywał. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jadł coś innego na śniadanie niż ukochanego płatki, serio.

\- Zjedz coś innego, Jezu. Przecież nic się nie stało. - Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Właśnie, że się stało. Moja codzienna rutyna została zaburzona.

\- Mhm - mruknął Niall z pełną buzią - Przepraszam. Odkupię ci.

\- Nie o to chodzi - westchnął Louis. Poczuł, że robi mu się zimno, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że miał na sobie tylko koszulkę i bokserki. Wstał od stołu i poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie założył szlafrok i jakieś skarpetki. Zaczynała już boleć go głowa i miał serdecznie dość tego dnia, mimo że jeszcze się nie zaczął. Zresztą, każdego dnia miał dosyć już w chwili przebudzenia.

\- Lou - mruknął Niall, widząc smutną minę przyjaciela. Nie chciał zrobić mu przykrości. Po prostu był głodny. - Ej, Louis.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Wyciągnął duży kubek i wrzucił do niego torebkę czarnej herbaty.

\- Nie złość się - powiedział Niall, zaraz po tym jak wstał od stołu. Podszedł do chłopaka i objął go od tyłu, wiedząc doskonale jak on to uwielbia. Przyciągnął go do siebie i niemal położył na swojej piersi, a Louis odchylił głowę i oparł ją o jego ramię, jednocześnie przymykając oczy. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Niall ucałował go w czoło. - Ty mały przytulaśny złośniku - zaśmiał się Niall, co sprawiło, że Louis otworzył oczy.

\- Tylko nie mały - burknął, ale nie odsunął się. Pozwolił, by Niall nadal go trzymał. Czuł się wtedy bezpieczny.

\- Oczywiście - odparł blondyn. - Jak chcesz, to zrobię ci jajecznicę w ramach przeprosin.

\- Nie - fuknął Louis i wtedy odsunął się od chłopaka. Nalał wody do czajnika, bo naprawdę chciał tę herbatę. - Mój organizm potrzebuje węglowodanów z rana.

\- To naleśniki? - Louis udawał, że się zastanawia.

\- No okej.

Niall wyszczerzył się do niego, a po chwili zaśmiał głośno. Louis tylko krótką chwilę powstrzymywał uśmiech, po czym pokręcił głową na głupotę jego przyjaciela. Poczekał, aż woda się zagotuje, następnie zalał swoją herbatę i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie musiał się ubrać. Stanął przed lustrem w szafie, zrzucił z siebie błękitny szlafrok i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Odwrócił się bokiem i przyjrzał się sobie dokładniej.

Lubił swoje ciało, naprawdę je lubił. Kiedyś miał kompleks z tego powodu, ale zmieniło się to, kiedy zrozumiał, że większość mężczyzn w klubie zwraca na niego uwagę właśnie dzięki jego kształtnej pupie, pełnym udom i małemu brzuszkowi. Nawet mu to mówili, gdy obciągali mu w toalecie, albo robili coś innego. Dlatego nie rozumiał, dlaczego już od ponad roku nikt się nim nie zainteresował. Może dlatego, że przestał chodzić do klubów i skończył z przygodnym seksem. To nie dawało mu tego, czego chciał, nie było wystarczające. No, może przez jakiś czas, ale wtedy też zrozumiał, że nie może tak dawać się wykorzystywać. Dlatego z tym skończył, bo czuł się jak przedmiot. Chciał, by ktoś zainteresował się jego osobą, a nie jego ciałem. Tak naprawdę był sam od ponad trzech lat. No cóż, widocznie był dobry tylko w łóżku.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, by odgonić łzy. Było mu przykro, ale był tak silny, jak tylko mógł. Starał się być niezależny i powtarzał sobie, że nie potrzebuje żadnego faceta, że nie potrzebuje miłości, że da sobie radę sam. Z jednej strony to była prawda. Czasem, a może raczej często, nie chciał w ogóle rozmawiać nawet z Niallem- jedyną osobą, której naprawdę na nim zależało. Zamykał się sam w sobie i tak było mu dobrze. Ale jednocześnie doskwierała mu samotność i chciał mieć kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje i go pokocha; kto będzie poświęcał mu uwagę i sprawi, że Louis poczuje, że jest jednak coś wart.

Ale wtedy musiałby się przełamać. Musiałby w ogóle zacząć rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, poza Niallem, musiałby przestać być taki nieśmiały i przerażony życiem. Na pewno nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na chłopaka, który ucieka od wszystkich i wszystkiego. Ale on już taki był. Panikował, gdy ktoś na ulicy pytał go o godzinę, natomiast sam w ogóle by tego nie zrobił. Nie umiał. Nie wiedział, czemu. Nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Bał się chodzić do pracy. Wiecznie był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów i nie umiał sam sobie z tym poradzić. Czasem miał wrażenie, że był chory psychicznie. A czasem był pewien, że po prostu przesadza i wszystko wyolbrzymia.

Ubrał granatowy sweter, wcześniej zakładając koszulkę pod niego, ciemne jeansy i ciepłe skarpetki. Odłączył telefon od ładowarki, schował go sobie do kieszeni, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Tam ułożył włosy i delikatnie spryskał je lakierem, a w skórę na twarzy wklepał krem chroniący przed zimnem. Jego skóra była bardzo wrażliwa, dlatego zimą łatwo mu było o podrażnienie i wysuszenie jej. Ale ostatnio nauczył się o nią dbać. W ogóle dbać o siebie.

\- Niall – mruknął, siadając do stołu. Blondyn już zajadał się swoją porcją naleśników. Te Louisa leżały przed nim na talerzu, a obok stał słoiczek z dżemem i jego herbata.

\- No co?

\- Czemu ja taki jestem? - spytał, spuszczając wzrok. Nigdy nie pytał Nialla, co on o nim myśli. Teraz chciał wiedzieć.

\- Ale jaki?

\- No, wiesz - westchnął Louis i zdecydował się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Milczał przez chwilę, zanim dodał: - Taki.

\- Louis. Jesteś normalny. Trochę przerażony, ale normalny. Spójrz. Przyjaźnimy się od zawsze, nie? No dobra. Od jakichś dwunastu lat. I przy mnie nigdy taki nie byłeś. Bo mi ufasz i nie boisz się mojej oceny. I chyba właśnie o to chodzi, wiesz? Boisz się być oceniany. Twoi rodzice zawsze chcieli, żebyś był wręcz idealny, dużo wymagali, a kiedy czemuś nie sprostałeś, to byłeś krytykowany. Było tak, prawda? - Louis kiwnął krótko głową. - Dlatego teraz boisz się nawet odezwać, bo nie chcesz, żeby ktoś powiedział o tobie coś złego.

\- Wiem.. - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział to, ale miał wrażenie, że Niall zna go lepiej niż on sam siebie. I szczerze liczył, że powie mu coś nowego. Że powie mu, by poszedł do psychologa. Naprawdę był tego pewien. Ale Niall go rozumiał, a przynajmniej się starał.

\- Ale uwierz mi, że ludzi serio gówno obchodzi, jakim autobusem jedziesz lub może chcesz kupić wibrator. Powinieneś być bardziej pewny siebie, chociaż trochę. Nie bój się odzywać. Nie bój się patrzeć komuś w oczy. Nie uciekaj. Życie nie jest takie straszne, jak ci się wydaje. Powinieneś podejść do wszystkiego na luzie, na spokojnie. Nie bój się być sobą, Lou.

\- Ale boję się. Boję się, że nikt mnie nie polubi, że będzie zadawał się ze mną z litości.

\- Nie zadaję się z tobą z litości, tylko dlatego, że cię lubię. Louis, ja cię kocham. Wiesz o tym. Ale z takim podejściem trudno będzie ci poznać kogokolwiek, zrobić cokolwiek. Nawet pracować albo zrobić zakupy. Wiesz, co mi przychodzi na myśl, kiedy zastanawiam się nad twoim przerażeniem życiem? Mark Twain kiedyś powiedział: “Lepiej jest nie odzywać się wcale i wydawać się głupim, niż odezwać się i rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.” Mam wrażenie, że to twoje motto życiowe.

Louis zaśmiał się na te słowa.

\- Wiesz, coś w tym jest.

\- No może to prawda, fakt. Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś ciągle był smutny.

Szatyn zagryzł wargę i z powrotem odwrócił wzrok.

\- Louis. Proszę cię tylko o jedno. Nie bój się wyrażać swojego zdania, nie bój się pytać, nie bój się być sobą.

Szatyn westchnął w odpowiedzi i pokiwał krótko głową. Niall miał rację, jak zawsze, ale Louis nie mógł mu tego obiecać. Chciał się zmienić, bardzo, chciał przestać być przerażonym i wiecznie uciekać. Ale nie umiał. Ludzie sprawiali, że panikował jak tylko wychodził z domu. Miał żal do siebie o to, że tak bardzo się wszystkim przejmował.

\- Chodź tu - zaśmiał się czule Niall i wyciągnął ramiona w kierunku chłopaka. Widział jak broda mu się trzęsła, a oczy błyszczały od łez.

Louis zachlipał cicho, ale wstał i wcisnął się Niallowi na kolana, po czym objął go mocno. Blondyn przytulił go do siebie i cmoknął w policzek, dzięki czemu Louisowi udało się powstrzymać płacz.

\- Jesteś zbyt delikatny, a ten świat cię przerasta - mruknął Niall, masując dłonią plecy przyjaciela. - Spróbuj myśleć pozytywnie. Nie wszyscy są przeciwko tobie, Lou. Na pewno nie ja.

\- Wiem. Dziękuję.

\- Proszę - wyszczerzył się Niall i jeszcze raz ucałował Louisa w policzek.

\- Jesteś najlepszy.

\- Wiem - wyszczerzył się Horan. Louis odsunął się od niego i zmrużył oczy, na co blondyn zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Pacan - skwitował szatyn, po czym wstał z jego kolan i wziął się za posiłek.

Do teatru dostał się pięć minut przed godziną ósmą. Ucieszył się z tego powodu, bo ostatnio notorycznie się spóźniał, co niezbyt podobało się panu Austinowi. Dziś był na czas i jego humor poprawił się odrobinę. Przywitał się z większością aktorów i skorzystał jeszcze z toalety, po czym poszedł prosto do biura pana Austina. Ten akurat zabrał scenariusz Hamleta i był już gotów do wyjścia. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Louisa wcześniej i razem poszli na scenę, gdzie miała odbyć się kolejna próba do sztuki.

Wszyscy aktorzy kręcili się już na deskach teatru i rozmawiali ze sobą, przez co słychać było jeden wielki szum. Charakteryzatorka poprawiała co niektórym kostiumy, a Louis starał się uspokoić swoje zdenerwowanie i przyśpieszone bicie serca. Zawsze tak się czuł, za każdym razem, każdego dnia, przez większość czasu w pracy. Bał się zrobić jakikolwiek ruch nieproszony, bo nie chciał zostać skrytykowany czy skrzyczany. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zwrócił na niego uwagę. Dlatego siedział cicho w kącie i obserwował, jak pracuje pan Austin.

W dłoń wziął swoją kopię scenariusza i uważnie słuchał. Przyglądał się wszystkim aktorom i zapisywał to, co mówił pan Austin, a co uważał za ważne. Wszystkie rady, jakie dawał swoim aktorom i uwagi, jakie miał wobec nich lub sztuki. Louis go podziwiał, ponieważ mężczyzna wiedział bardzo dużo na temat Hamleta, ale bardziej imponował mu tym, że potrafił to wszystko ogarnąć. Louis już dawno by się pogubił, a przecież niedawno skończył studia i uczono go o tym.

\- Louis? Mógłbyś przynieść mi kawę? - szepnął do niego pan Austin, na co pokiwał głową.

Wyszedł na korytarz i odnalazł automat, w którym została zrobiona kawa pana Austina, apotem wrócił powoli, by nie rozlać ani kropli, i podał ją mężczyźnie z uśmiechem. Ten upił łyk, zanim się odezwał:

\- Uhh. Marie, nie tak. Ofelia jest zrozpaczona i popada w obłęd, topi się, umiera, a ty wyglądasz zupełnie tak, jakbyś czekała na powrót do domu. Postaraj się w to bardziej wczuć - poprosił pan Austin, nie złośliwie. Była to rada, uśmiechał się przy tym. Marie pokiwała i ponownie wspięła się na prowizoryczne drzewo. - Powiedz mi, co myślisz, dobrze? - nachylił się do Louisa. Szatyn zrobił duże oczy, ale pokiwał głową.

Wtedy bardzo mocno skupił się na scenie, którą odgrywała Marie, zastanawiają się jednocześnie, co powinien powiedzieć. Czy powinien przytaknąć reżyserowi, a może wyrazić swoje zdanie. Nerwy zżerały go od środka, jednak w porę przypomniał sobie, o co prosił go Niall. Starał się zignorować przyśpieszone tętno i jakoś opanować trzęsący się głos, kiedy mówił:

\- Jak dla mnie, Marie nie czuje tego, że Ofelia umiera. Niech pan spojrzy. Po prostu gra. Trochę sztucznie, jak na oko spostrzegawczego widza. Mogłaby przynajmniej się rozpłakać i zacząć panikować, kiedy łamie się gałąź, a ona wpada do wody. Tymczasem pozwala, by to się stało. Żadnych emocji. Powinna być naprawdę przerażona, może nawet krzyknąć podczas upadku. Wiemy, że Ofelia popada w obłęd i nie jest pewne, czy to samobójstwo. Mimo wszystko, to chyba oczywiste, że nie jest ważne, jaka to śmierć: czy z własnej woli, czy też nie, człowiek po prostu się boi. Marie też powinna się bać, a nie wiernie czekać, aż gałąź się złamie. - Powiedział na jednym tchu, nawet nie spuszczając wzroku z aktorki. Nie zauważył przez to, że wszyscy ucichli i słuchali tego, co miał do powiedzenia.

\- Dokładnie - mruknął pan Austin, chwilę patrząc na Louisa, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem na dziewczynę. - Marie! Słyszałaś, co Louis powiedział. - Marie przytaknęła. - Więc zrób tak - machnął na nią ręką i znów spojrzał na Louisa. - Myślę, że od dziś będziesz miał więcej obowiązków, niż robienie notatek i kawy dla mnie - powiedział szczerze, a potem mrugnął do szatyna.

Chłopak zawstydził się, po czym mruknął z uśmiechem, że byłoby miło. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale zapisał swoje słowa na scenariuszu. Po tym zaczął zapisywać wszystkie swoje uwagi, jakie miał wobec aktorów. Postanowił na koniec dać je panu Austinowi. Nie mógł się przy tym doczekać, aż wróci do domu i opowie o wszystkim Niallowi. Był z siebie taki dumny, że w końcu wyraził swoje zdanie. Niall pewnie też będzie.

Czasem jednak warto się odezwać, jak widać. Nie wszyscy od razu muszą go mieć za nieudacznika. Coś tam jednak wiedział. A wypowiadanie swoich myśli było całkiem przyjemne.


	4. 03

Zgubienie karty kredytowej na pewno nie było czymś, czym Louis chętnie by się chwalił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się właśnie stało. Zauważył to, gdy wracał z pracy, ale nic nie zrobił sobie z tego, że nie było jej w jego portfelu; pomyślał, że może leży gdzieś w pokoju albo chociaż w domu. Wszedł do mieszkania jakiś czas później i na spokojnie najpierw przeszukał oczywiste miejsca. Był pewien, że karta grzecznie gdzieś sobie leży i czeka wiernie na niego, ale pomylił się. Nie było jej widać na żadnych półkach, szafkach, komodach, biurkach, na żadnym skrawku podłogi. Powoli zaczynał panikować, dlatego zajrzał też do szafek w łazience, do lodówki i pod swoje łóżko. Następnie pomiędzy ubraniami, w pralce, piekarniku, w koszu i pomiędzy książkami. Przejrzał wszystko, co było możliwie, a karty brak. Zgubił ją. To było pewne.

Usiadł bezradny na podłodze przy grzejniku i zamiast niego szukał Niall. Przejrzał wszystkie miejsca, które przeoczył szatyn, wyszedł nawet na klatkę schodową i chodził kilka razy w te i z powrotem po schodach, z marnym skutkiem. Obaj wiedzieli już, że nie ma co się łudzić. Jednak najgorsze było to, że Louis nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ją zgubił. Zakupy robił dwa dni wcześniej i płacił kartką, więc prawdopodobnie było to wtedy, ale nie mógł mieć pewności. Nie chciał więc czekać dłużej i zadzwonił do banku, by zastrzec swoją kartę, więc przynajmniej miał pewność, że była już bezużyteczna. Sprawdził też stan swojego konta i na szczęście nie został wypłacony nawet funt. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać, aż przyślą mu nową kartę, a po pierwszą wypłatę musiał iść do banku, bo inaczej do pieniędzy się nie dostanie.

\- Louis - mruknął Niall, przysiadając się do zdenerwowanego szatyna. - Zjebałeś.

\- No co ty nie powiesz - odparł oburzony i rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Blondyn zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym objął Louisa i przyciągnął do siebie. Chłopak oparł głowę o jego ramię i przymknął oczy. - Ja zawsze muszę coś zjebać.

\- Wcale nie. Każdemu mogło się przecież zdarzyć. Tysiące ludzi codziennie gubi kartę. Nie jesteś jedyny.

\- To po co mi gadasz, że zjebałem? - bąknął Louis, jednocześnie układając się przyjacielowi na kolanach. Niall zaśmiał się, zanim odpowiedział.

\- A nie wiem, dla śmiechu - odparł i ponownie parsknął śmiechem, gdy szatyn klepnął go lekko w udo.

\- Jesteś głupi - skwitował Louis, ale pozwolił, by przyjaciel głaskał go pocieszająco po plecach. - Pójdziesz ze mną? Po wypłatę.

\- Pewnie.

Na takiej odpowiedzi mu zależało, bo nie lubił być sam w takich sytuacjach. Sam na sam z obcymi ludźmi. Panikował wtedy i nie skupiał się na tym, co ważne.

Pamiętał dokładnie jak uczył się jeździć. Wtedy był przerażony jak jeszcze nigdy. Instruktor miło i sympatycznie wszystko po kolei mu wyjaśniał, a on tylko kiwał głową, koncentrując się jedynie na tym, by nie zrobić z siebie idioty, a nie słuchał tego, co mężczyzna mu przekazywał na temat prowadzenia samochodu. Miał mnóstwo pytań, ale kiedy instruktor upewniał się, czy wszystko rozumie, on z uśmiechem odpowiadał, że tak. Nie miał odwagi zagadnąć go o cokolwiek. Dla niego cudem było to, że w ogóle zdał.

Konto w banku zakładał z Niallem. Siedział obok niego, ale to blondyn rozmawiał z doradcą klienta, on wszystko załatwił w tej sprawie. Louis nawet słowem się nie odezwał, bo tak, nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, nie chciał, by ta pani krzywo na niego spojrzała, by go oceniała. Chociaż pewnie i tak to robiła, bo jego przyjaciel zakładał mu konto, a on siedział przy nim jak za karę. On naprawdę wiedział, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, miał tego świadomość. Ale nie potrafił się przełamać. Rozchodziło się tylko o to, że bał się oceny. Dlatego tak bardzo nienawidził szkoły, gdzie, przez cały okres jej trwania, czuł się jak największy nieudacznik. Kiedy to nauczyciele, rówieśnicy i rodzice na każdym kroku udowadniali mu, że nic nie potrafi, do niczego się nie nadaje i niczego w życiu nie osiągnie. I uwierzył w te słowa. Wierzył nadal. Niall był jedyną osobą, która miała o nim zupełnie inne zdanie, dlatego teraz tak mocno się go trzymał i cieszył się, że jest obok. Cholernie się z tego cieszył i był okropnie wdzięczny. Prawda była taka, że bez niego już dawno by zginął.

Siedzieli jeszcze w taki sposób przez dłuższy czas, dopóki Nialla nie rozbolał tyłek. Chłopak wstał, czując jak jego kości wbijają mu się w inne, po czym poszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kolację. Louis został na swoim miejscu. Pomyślał, że też by chętnie coś zjadł, ale zaledwie godzinę temu wsunął drożdżówkę, więc chciał jeszcze odczekać. Powinien zjeść coś zdrowego, bo dziś był tylko na samych słodyczach, a nie chciał być gruby. Mógł poprosić Nialla, by zrobił jakąś zupę, albo inny zdrowy obiad pełen warzyw, ale blondyn zdążył już odgrzać sobie hamburgera z supermarketu. Patrzył jak oblewa go ketchupem, a potem zjada ze smakiem. Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał patrzeć na obżerającego się Nialla, w dodatku zaczęło burczeć mu w brzuchu, więc wstał niechętnie, by zrobić sobie herbatę.

Było zdecydowanie za cicho w ich mieszkaniu, więc włączył radio na przypadkowej stacji i ściszył tak, by słychać było miłe brzęczenie popowej muzyki. Włączył czajnik elektryczny w celu zagotowania wodę, do kubka wrzucił dwie torebki czarnej herbaty i wsypał tylko jedną łyżeczkę cukru. Oparł się o blat, czekając na zakończenie pracy czajnika i gdy gapił się na plecy przyjaciela, przypomniał sobie bardzo ważną rzecz. Niall był dziś u lekarza!

Zalał herbatę i dosiadł się do blondyna, po drugiej stronie stołu. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Niall zmarszczył się na niego, po czym zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy Louis poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytał Horan z pełną buzią. Odchylił się na krześle i sięgnął po ręcznik z blatu, by wytrzeć dłonie i usta po zjedzonym posiłku.

\- Byłeś u lekarza - mruknął Louis, opanowując swój szeroki uśmiech i ekscytację. Nie mógł od razu założyć najlepszego. I wiedział już, gdy Niall odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Zbyt radośnie zaczął i teraz miał żal do siebie.

\- Byłem - odparł ciężko Horan. Oparł ramię na stole, a głowę na dłoni i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Niestety nie otrzymał miłych wiadomości i było mu przykro z tego powodu. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, bo cały czas był jednak dobrej myśli.

\- No i co? - spytał delikatnie Louis, trochę bojąc się odpowiedzi. Był już gotów wstać i przytulić Nialla.

\- Nie mogę być w ciąży - szepnął blondyn, a potem spojrzał na Louisa załzawionymi oczami. Od zawsze tego pragnął, mieć taką możliwość, tak jak Louis. I tak bardzo mu tego zazdrościł, jednocześnie żałując, że jego to nie spotka. Chciał mieć dzieci, dużo dzieci i nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że nigdy swoich nie urodzi.

\- Tak mi przykro - powiedział Louis pocieszająco, po czym podszedł do Nialla, wsunął mu się na kolana i przytulił mocno do siebie. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak źle teraz czuł się jego przyjaciel, bo pamiętał dobrze, jak on się cieszył, gdy dowiedział się, że jest w stanie zajść w ciążę. Nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim szczęściem. Miał wtedy szesnaście lat, był bardzo młody, ale cieszył się okropnie. Większość chłopców w tym wieku nie jest zadowolona z tego faktu, a on był. Nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy, czuł jakby już był w ciąży, ale sam fakt cieszył go tak bardzo. Dlatego teraz niesamowicie współczuł Niallowi. Wiedział, że on też tego chciał. Nigdy nie otrzymał konkretnych znaków i dopiero teraz zdecydował się dokładnie siebie przebadać. Louis nawet nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak źle się czuł.

\- Niepotrzebnie - mruknął blondyn, przyciskając pocałunek do czoła jego przyjaciela. Zawsze to on był dla niego wsparciem, ale teraz, gdy sam tego potrzebował - Louis nie zawodził. Był mu wdzięczny za to, naprawdę i szczerze. - Najwyżej poznam kogoś, kto mi urodzi dzieci, prawda? - zaśmiał się w jego włosy, na co Louis schował uśmiech w jego koszulce. - Mam jeszcze dużo czasu.

\- Wiem - odparł Louis, po czym uniósł się i spojrzał Niallowi w oczy - Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, dopóki Niall nie uśmiechnął się do niego i znów przyciągnął do silnego uścisku.

\- Chcę tego samego dla ciebie – powiedział, tuląc do siebie drobne ciało. Cieszył się, że Louis starał się go pocieszyć, pokazał mu swoje wsparcie, był dobrym przyjacielem. Ale nie przeżywał tego tak bardzo, jak szatyn myślał. Zawsze to on o niego dbał i tak miało zostać. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Louis się nad nim rozczulał, by mu współczuł i kilkukrotnie pocieszał. Jego duma mu nie pozwalała. - No już. Nie bądźmy smutni. Chodź, porobimy coś fajnego - mruknął do Louisa, uśmiechając się przy tym. Szatyn spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale w oczach dostrzegł czystą szczerość. Miał świadomość, że Niall był po prostu silny psychicznie, zawsze do wszystkiego nastawiony pozytywnie, wypierał negatywy ze swojego życia i cieszył się tym, co miał. Taki właśnie był i wyglądało na to, że nic nie było w stanie go złamać.

\- Dobra - odwzajemnił uśmiech i zniknął w swoim pokoju.

Po chwili wrócił z pudełkiem, w którym schowana była płyta, a dokładniej ich ulubiona gra, czyli FIFA. Grali bardzo rzadko, naprawdę. Odkąd dorośli i zaczęli pracować nie mieli czasu na takie rzeczy. Priorytetem stało się zarabianie pieniędzy na życie, czego Louis nie cierpiał, ale Niall wręcz przeciwnie. Lubił swoją pracę, tak naprawdę lubił wszystko w swoim życiu i za to szatyn go podziwiał.

Włączył swojego laptopa, po czym wsunął w niego płytę, a w tym czasie Niall wygrzebał dwa bezprzewodowe pady. Włączyli je, wybrali swoje drużyny i ustawienie na boisku i zaczęli pierwszy półgodzinny mecz. Louis miał wrażenie, że już wypadł z formy. Kompletnie zapomniał, jak to wszystko działa, ale dwa mecze później obaj grali lepiej. Rozkręcali się z każdą rozgrywką, śmiali w wniebogłosy i obaj przestali myśleć o wszystkich przykrościach, jakie ich spotkały. Cieszyli się aktualną chwilą.

\- Ja myślałem, że Barcelona to najlepszy klub świata - parsknął Niall, gdy po raz czwarty, grając Benzemą, wbił szatynowi bramkę.

\- Bo jest - żachnął się Louis. - Tylko trener chujowy – bąknął, mając na myśli siebie. Najwidoczniej był już za stary na takie rzeczy.

\- To prawda - zaśmiał się Horan, po czym zaczął wiwatować, gdy mecz dobiegł końca, a on wygrał cztery do jednego. Louis faktycznie wypadł z formy, ale nie zamierzał pokazać Niallowi, że jakoś go to ruszyło. Przecież to tylko gra, a oni byli dorośli.

\- Gratulacje - mruknął Louis, wstając do laptopa i wyłączył grę. Musiał jakoś odwrócić uwagę Nialla od jego przegranej. - Jestem głodny – zauważył, przykładając dłoń do brzucha. Była już dziewiąta, a ostatnim jego posiłkiem była drożdżówka o piętnastej.

\- To coś zamówimy - zaproponował Niall, rozkładając się na kanapie. Czuł się już senny, więc naciągnął koc na swoje ciało. Najlepiej poszedłby już spać, ale nie mógł Louisa zostawić samego przy kolacji, szczególnie, że będzie jadł tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Nie, zrobię kanapki. Chcesz?

\- Nie, dzięki - odparł śpiąco. Louis spojrzał na niego dociekliwie, na co on posłał mu uśmiech. - Pójdę pod prysznic – dodał, po czym wstał i zamknął się w łazience. Niall mógł udawać, mógł się śmiać i wygłupiać, ale Louis wiedział, że jest po prostu smutny. Miał doła z oczywistego powodu, a Louis nie potrafił go pocieszyć. Czuł się jak najgorszy przyjaciel i mimo, że go ciągnęło do tego, by przytulić blondyna i powiedzieć mu kilka miłych słów, miał świadomość, że najprawdopodobniej Horan mu na to nie pozwoli. Powiedziałby wtedy, że wszystko jest dobrze, żeby Louis nie przesadzał i dał temu spokój, a potem by się zaśmiał. Tak właśnie by było, tylko że po tym smuciłby się jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego Louis nie zrobił nic, jedynie odpowiedział mu skromnym uśmiechem. Życie z Niallem nauczyło go, że tak właśnie powinien z nim postępować, i tego się trzymał.

Louis przygotował sobie dwie małe kanapki z sałatą i pomidorem, do tego herbatę i zjadł kolację na kanapie, gdy Niall brał prysznic. Później to on się umył i poszedł spać, nie pozwalając, by Horan wciągnął go w kolejną rutynową rozmowę przed snem, bo wiedział, jak to mogło się skończyć. Teraz, kiedy to Niall czuł się gorzej od niego, on nie chciał znów robić siebie ofiary i zasnąć z nim na wąskiej kanapie. Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, że był dorosłym facetem i jutro musiał wstać do pracy.

Wyjątkowo, dlatego, że nie chciał, by Louis tłukł się autobusem, Niall przyjechał po niego samochodem służbowym. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, bo szef nie zawsze na to pozwalał. Czasem Horan wracał do domu służbowym samochodem, ale to naprawdę czasem. Zwykle jechał autobusem albo, gdy miał ochotę, to szedł na pieszo. Tym razem obiecał Louisowi, że obaj razem pójdą do banku, by odebrać wypłatę szatyna, która dziś rano zastała przelana. Nie były to jakieś duże pieniądze, ale cieszył się, że chociaż tyle. Mógł w końcu zapłacić za czynsz, a w weekend pójść razem z Niallem na porządne zakupy, a nie tylko po chleb, płatki i mleko.

Nie mógł odżałować tego, że zgubił swoją kartę płatniczą. Nie miał pojęcia, jak i gdzie to się stało, ale cieszył się, żadne pieniądze nie zostały wybrane. Chociaż tyle. Pocieszał się, że nie został okradziony czy napadnięty. Wtedy już całkowicie zamknąłby się w swoim małym mieszkanku i nigdy nie wychodził, gdyby tylko nie musiał. Miał świadomość tego, że był po prostu żałosny; stary i żałosny z tym całym swoim przeżywaniem wszystkiego, nieśmiałością i strachem. Czasem mówił sobie dość, postanawiał, że właśnie od tej chwili nie jest już skrzywdzonym i przerażonym Lou, i planował zacząć nowe życie. A potem wychodził z domu, mijał ludzi, zaczynał pracę i wszystko wracało. Znów zamykał się w sobie i ukrywał przed wszystkimi. Nie umiał sobie poradzić sam ze sobą, przekonać siebie, że nie ma czego się bać, że nikt do cholery go nie zje. Nic nie działało. Czuł się lepiej tylko wtedy, gdy miał przy sobie Nialla. Dlatego tak bardzo się cieszył, że blondyn zgodził się z nim wypłacić pieniądze. Bez niego pewnie już od rana byłby jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów.

Pożegnał się z panem Austinem i opuścił teatr. Szedł wzdłuż chodnika, wyczekując Nialla i rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Jego samochód kuriera dostrzegł po drugiej stronie ulicy. No tak, tutaj nie można było parkować. Nie fatygował się, by znaleźć pasy; rozejrzał się w obie strony, poczekał, aż ten duży tir przejedzie, po czym jednym pędem przebiegł na drugą stronę. Niall siedział po stronie kierowcy i szczerzył się do niego jak głupi. Louis zignorował to od razu, wsiadając na swoje miejsce.

\- Zimno - sapnął Louis, zapiąwszy pasy. Na zewnątrz były minus trzy stopnie i znów zaczynał prószyć śnieg. Uwielbiał taką pogodę, ale tylko z okna swojego mieszkania.

\- Wiem, strasznie piździ. A ja wysiadałem dosłownie co pół godziny. Będę, kurwa, chory - odparł blondyn, po czym włączył się do ruchu i ruszył w kierunku banku, gdzie obaj mieli konta.

\- Jak wrócimy to zrobię ci rosołek - obiecał Louis. Oparł głowę na zagłówku i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

\- Byłoby zajebiście - westchnął blondyn i rozmarzył się na samą myśl o rosole z dużą ilością marchewki i pietruszki. Kochał rosół, a Louis robił wyjątkowo smaczny.

Do banku dojechali w niecałe dziesięć minut w totalnej ciszy. Louis starał się uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce, a Niall skupiał się na drodze, bo jazda samochodem dostawczym nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Śnieg sypał jak opętany, więc chcieli załatwić to jak najszybciej. Bez zbędnych ceregieli weszli szybko do banku, bo mróz aż wkraczał pod skórę Louisa. Chłopak liczył, że załatwią to w pięć minut, ale na cztery obsługujące klientów okienka, czynne były tylko dwa, z czego jedno służyło do opłacenia rachunków i innych podobnych, a pani w drugim miała za zadanie pomagać w sprawach związanych z kontem. Niby wszystko okej, ale przy tym okienku kolejka ciągnęła, aż do drzwi.

\- To chyba jakiś żart - parsknął Louis, stając razem z Niallem na końcu rzędu ludzi. Wszyscy wyglądali na zniecierpliwionych, a pani za okienkiem na wręcz przerażoną. Nic dziwnego - musiała obsłużyć, co najmniej, ponad dziesięciu ludzi, którzy mieli ochotę krzyknąć jej prosto w twarz.

Louis jej współczuł, naprawdę. Sam pewnie, gdyby tu pracował, nie ogarnąłby tego wszystko i w pewnym momencie rozpłakał się i wyszedł. Dlatego nie miał do niej pretensji, mimo że jeszcze przed chwilą chciał załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej, i grzecznie z Niallem czekali. Zajęli sobie czas czytaniem ulotek na temat różnych form posiadania konta, obligacji czy informacji o tym, jak przenieść się z innego banku. Louis potrafił też docenić to czekanie ze względu na to, że w środku było ciepło i całkiem przyjemnie w porównaniu z tym, co działo się na dworze. Rozpiął swoją kurtkę i odwiązał szalik, a niedługo potem Niall zrobił to samo.

Wciąż czekali. Nie narzekali, jedynie trochę jęczeli sobie w myślach, ale nic po za tym. Byli wyrozumiali, jednak tylko do czasu. Pół godziny później wyszło tylko dwoje ludzi i to przestało być już śmieszne. Louis i Niall skończyli duchowo wspierać tamtą panią i rzucali w nią nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Wyglądała, jakby nie cierpiała całego świata, robiła dziwne miny do klientów i nie wydawała się być nawet miła. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz wstanie i zarządzi sobie przerwę.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - mruknął do Nialla. Chłopak w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął i obrócił się w kierunku drzwi, gdzie patrzył na ludzi i padający śnieg. Chciałby być już w domu i był blisko opuszczenia tego banku, ale nie mógł tego zrobić Louisowi, więc po prostu czekał. - Ile to jeszcze potrwa, co? - warknął nagle Louis w kierunku przyjaciela, a ten spojrzał na niego zszokowany, ze względu na ton chłopaka, i jednocześnie rozbawiony. Louis rzadko denerwował się aż tak. - Ten bank ma jakichś niekompetentnych pracowników. No weź tylko spójrz na nią. Ona chyba nie wie, co ma robić. No i kto by pomyślał, żeby tylko jedno okienko było otwarte dla tylu ludzi.

\- Louis - zaśmiał się Niall, ale pozwolił, by jego przyjaciel się wygadał, by dał upust złości. Zdenerwowany i dość odważny Louis to rzadki okaz, więc chciał sobie trochę popatrzeć.

\- Gdzie jest reszta? Kawkę sobie piją? Ja bym sobie z nimi pogadał, wyrzucił ich wszystkich na zbity pysk. Albo najlepiej samego dyrektora, że na to pozwala.

\- Ja mam inne zdanie na ten temat.

Przy nich pojawił się jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, zdecydowanie wyższy od Louisa, na sobie miał granatowy garnitur w cienkie szare paski, pod marynarką śnieżnobiałą koszulę, do tego czarny krawat w żenujące złote wzorki i, o zgrozo, buty tego samego koloru z tak ostrymi czubkami, że mogłyby zrobić komuś krzywdę. Louis miał ochotę zaśmiać się na to, jak wyglądał, ale potem w oczy rzuciły mu się długie, ciemnie loki, zielone oczy, i głupawy uśmieszek. Był całkiem przystojny, trochę starszy od Louisa, ale nie to było ważne. Wtrącił się w jego rozmowę z Niallem, więc chciał już mu coś powiedzieć, coś równie złośliwego, by zdrapać mu ten jego durny uśmiech, ale wtedy stało się coś, czego żaden się nie spodziewał.

\- Panie dyrektorze? Mógłby mi pan pomóc? - zza lady wychyliła się drobna brunetka, wyglądała na trochę załamaną i najwyraźniej swoje słowa kierowała do tego absurdalnego mężczyzny, który spojrzał na nią.

O kurwa. To on był dyrektorem tego banku. Louis czuł, jak płonie. Patrzył się na niego przestraszonymi oczami i już się szykował na to, że zaraz zostanie wyproszony albo co najmniej pouczony, ale pan dyrektor wrócił do niego spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się i skierował do jakichś czarnych drzwi, za którymi zniknął.

\- Louis - szepnął Niall, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. Jego przyjaciel, ten nieśmiały i cichy Louis, właśnie obraził dyrektora banku. Nieświadomie, ale jednak. To po prostu było zabawne.

\- Nic. Nie. Mów - odburknął Louis, po czym przycisnął palce do oczu i wziął długi, drżący oddech. Wstyd. Wstyd i zażenowanie, to właśnie to, co w tamtej chwili czuł. Miał szczęście, że ten mężczyzna nie zareagował złością, bo wtedy z pewnością by się rozpłakał. No dobra, może nie. Ale nie miałby dziś wypłaty.

Niall był miły i nie skomentował tego. Już w kompletnej ciszy, po prostu czekali. Na ich szczęście, pani, która przed chwilą uratowała Louisowi tyłek, wróciła na swoje miejsce pracy, a oni skorzystali z tego jako pierwsi. W niecałe dwie minutki została wypłacona wypłata szatyna, którą schował bezpiecznie do koperty, a potem do portfela. Dostał też informację, że za kilka dni jego karta powinna przyjść pocztą. Obaj pożegnali się z kobietą i skierowali do drzwi.

Louis wyszedł jako pierwszy i naprawdę, w ogóle nie spodziewał się, że gdy będzie patrzył pod swoje stopy, nie chcąc dostać śniegiem prosto w twarz, uderzy całym sobą o drugiego człowieka, a konkretniej o cholernego pana dyrektora. Miał jebanego pecha w życiu. Stęknął, czując tępy ból w głowie i ramieniu, po czym sięgnął do niego dłonią i zaczął lekko pocierać. Uniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę, zawstydzony i zażenowany, i czuł się jeszcze gorzej, widząc jak ten się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Przepraszam. Bardzo pana przepraszam – szepnął, spuszczając wzrok. Poczuł, jak przy jego boku pojawia się Niall i kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców. Jak dobrze, że miał go przy sobie, ponieważ chyba by się rozpadł.

\- Nie masz za co, naprawdę - odparł dyrektor banku swoim niskim i miłym głosem. Był on tak delikatny i tak przyjemny dla ucha, że Louis musiał, po prostu musiał znów na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, które zdecydowanie go odmładzały. Wyglądał na niezwykle miłego człowieka, więc Louis też się uśmiechnął.

\- Za to, co powiedziałem - mruknął cicho, nieco piskliwym głosem, ale wtedy dyrektor uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, sprawiając, że Louis się zarumienił.

\- Nic się przecież nie stało. Powiedziałeś, co myślisz. Każdy ma do tego prawo - odparł spokojnie i na szczęście jego usta wróciły do neutralnej pozycji, jednak kąciki wciąż się unosiły.

\- Zawsze mu to powtarzam. Mój przyjaciel jest po prostu nieśmiały - wtrącił się Niall swoim wesołym tonem głosu, a Louis miał ochotę go uderzyć. Nie mówi się przecież takich rzeczy przed tak ładnym dyrektorem.

Zielonooki mężczyzna w odpowiedzi tylko się zaśmiał. On naprawdę się zaśmiał. Nie złośliwie, nie. Był to miły śmiech, przyjemny, więc Louis odwzajemnił to delikatnym uśmiechem. Spojrzał na niego z wypiekami na twarzy, nie mogąc pojąć tego, jak ładnie wyglądał z tymi dołeczkami w policzkach i zmarszczkami wokół oczu. A one błyszczały, patrząc na Nialla po lewej stronie Louisa, i po chwili wróciły na szatyna i, o kurwa. Co się stało? Louis widział to dokładnie, bardzo wyraźnie. W momencie, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, zieleń jego oczu skurczyła się, za to czarne źrenice rozszerzyły. I Louis wiedział dokładnie, co to znaczyło. To nie było normalne, gdy patrzyło się na drugą osobę. Zdarzało się tylko wtedy, gdy tę osobę uważało się za atrakcyjną. Ten facet uważał, że Louis jest atrakcyjny!

\- W takim razie, może chcesz przejść się ze mną na kawę tutaj obok? - zaproponował, patrząc uważnie na Louisa, nie odrywał od niego wzroku, a szatyn tylko gapił się oniemiały. Jego policzki piekły i miał nadzieje, że nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego, tylko na zmarzniętego. Śnieg wciąż sypał i było zimniej niż jakiś czas temu. - Wiesz, w ramach przeprosin za to, co powiedziałeś – dodał, po czym znów się zaśmiał.

Louis czuł, jak Niall zaciska palce na jego boku, by dodać mu otuchy. Chciał, by blondyn odpowiedział za niego, ale nie był dzieckiem do cholery, przyjaciel nie mógł go wyręczać we wszystkim. Louis sam musiał sobie poradzić z podrywającym go dyrektorem banku.

\- Nie piję kawy - bąknął i od razu zaczął żałować, że nie ugryzł się w język. Nie to chciał powiedzieć, nie chciał wyjść na niedostępnego gbura.

\- No to niech będzie kawo-herbata. Kawa dla mnie, herbata dla ciebie. Jeśli tylko twój przyjaciel nie ma nic przeciwko - mężczyzna spojrzał na Nialla, na co chłopak pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem. - Co ty na to?

\- Umm - mruknął Louis, spuszczając wzrok. Co miał zrobić? Zgodzić się, tak po prostu? A co, jeśli on był jakimś gwałcicielem albo mordercą? Louis, do cholery, on jest dyrektorem banku!, krzyknął do siebie w myślach. Mimo, że była to niecodzienna sytuacja, Louis cieszył się, był wręcz zaszczycony, że taki mężczyzna zwrócił na niego uwagę. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało - Dobrze.


	5. 04

Po tym jak Louis zgodził się wyjść z Harrym, mężczyzna zaniósł do swojego biura dokumenty, po które wyszedł do samochodu, założył płaszcz i szal i wrócił do szatyna. Szczerze, to nawet nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten uroczy i, jak powiedział jego blond znajomy, nieśmiały chłopak przystał na kawo-herbatę z obcym facetem. Może był aż tak nieśmiały, że nie potrafił mu odmówić. W pierwszych sekundach po tym, jak na siebie wpadli, wyglądał na przerażonego, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Jego wzrok był rozbiegany, a na policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce i Harry był pewien, że to nie była wina mrozu. Jednak po tym, co usłyszał na swój i banku temat, nie spodziewał się, że w rzeczywistości ten chłopak jest cichy, małomówny, skromny i trochę przestraszony jego osobą. 

Gdy do niego wrócił, on stał po drugiej stronie chodnika przy ulicy i tylko raz nieśmiało na niego zerknął, by od razu zacząć błądzić wzrokiem po całym mieście i mocno się zarumienić. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, urzeczony jego zawstydzeniem i tym, jak bardzo ładny był.

Na sobie miał czarny płaszczyk, sięgający mu do połowy pupy, a futerko na kapturze sprawiało, że chłopak wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej przytulaśny. Szyję opatulił szarym szalikiem, potem Harry zwrócił uwagę na jego ciasne granatowe jeansy i urocze czarne trzewiki z futerkiem. Grzywka słodko opadała mu na czoło, a we włosach topniały mu płatki śniegu. Naprawdę mu się podobał i Harry nie bał się tego przyznać. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na takich mężczyzn, w dodatku tak młodych, ale w nim było coś takiego, w tym jak zabawnie obraził Harry'ego, a potem stał się okropnie nieśmiały i zarumieniony, że Styles nie potrafił przejść koło niego obojętnie. Dlatego właśnie spytał o tę herbatę, a chłopak zgodził się, co niezmiernie go cieszyło. Zamierzał zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie. 

Objął go w pasie, a chłopak nie protestował, jednak Harry widział po nim, że poczuł się niekomfortowo i bardzo niezręcznie, więc szybko się poprawił i puścił go, pozwalając, by szli obok siebie, dotykając się lekko ramionami. Był niższy o pół głowy i Harry to uwielbiał.   
Dopiero po kilku krokach zorientował się, że nie wie, jak śliczny znajomy-nieznajomy ma na imię. 

\- Jestem Harry – zagaił, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka. - A ty?

\- Lou-louis - zająknął się, ukradkiem zerkając na wyższego mężczyznę, kiedy ten patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. Louis wolał się skupić na drodze.

\- Hmm - zamruczał Harry, jakby zastanawiając się, czy to imię pasuje do chłopaka. - Naprawdę nie pijesz kawy?

\- Naprawdę - odparł Louis, uśmiechając się do siebie. Wszyscy, których znał, pili kawę i nikt nie potrafił pojąć tego, że on nie. Widocznie w dzisiejszych czasach było to bardzo dziwne.

\- Tylko herbata? - zaśmiał się Harry. Śnieg wciąż padał, ale wyglądało na to, że zmniejsza swoją intensywność. Uznał to za dobry znak, bo nie przepadał za jazdą w śniegu.

\- Tylko - zgodził się Louis. Mężczyzna wydawał się być miły i naprawdę nim zainteresowany, co tylko potwierdzało jego rozszerzone źrenice na widok Louisa. Szatyn czuł się lekko onieśmielony i musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że schlebiało mu to. Lubił być adorowany, wręcz uwielbiał. A Harry był całkiem przystojny i zaprosił go na herbatę, a do tego tak ładnie się uśmiechał, więc Louis powoli rozluźniał się w jego towarzystwie. Mięśnie nie były już tak spięte i nie bał się na niego spojrzeć, ale wciąż trzymał język za zębami, starając się nie palnąć jakiejś głupoty. Wolał, by Harry miał go za nieśmiałego niż za idiotę.

\- To zabawne. Jak dla mnie. Ja bardzo rzadko piję herbatę. Stawiam przede wszystkim na kawę, wodę i ewentualnie jakieś soki. A jak mam wyjątkowy dzień to skuszę się na kakao.   
Tym razem to Louis się zaśmiał.

\- Kakao? - sapnął, mile zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor banku lubił pić kakao. Szczególnie tak dojrzały i elegancki. Szczerze, to był pewien, że wymieni jakiś alkohol jak whiskey albo koniak. Ale nie, Harry pił wodę i kakao. Jaki ten świat dziwny.

\- Co w tym dziwnego? - żachnął się Harry, po czym objął Louisa w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. - To tutaj – mruknął, otwierając drzwi i przepuścił chłopaka pierwszego, pozwalając mu wybrać stolik. Zaskoczony Louis, że kawiarenka była tak blisko, wybrał oczywiście miejsce jak najdalej od ludzi, jak najbardziej w cieniu, jednak przy oknie, gdzie mieli ładny widok na miasto. - Lubię kakao. Masz coś przeciwko? - Styles kontynuował rozmowę, gdy obaj zajęli swoje miejsce i zaczęli przeglądać kartę. 

\- Nie, ja.. ja tylko, umm… - zawahał się Louis. Nie był pewien, czy może powiedzieć to co myśli, czy czasem nie obrazi Harry'ego. Spuścił wzrok, udając, że się zastanawia, a całe zdenerwowanie znów wróciło. 

\- Śmiało. Nie wstydź się - mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do chłopaka. Szatyn zerknął na niego na krótką chwilę i ponownie odwrócił wzrok. Wcisnął dłonie pomiędzy uda i zaczął wiercić się na swoim miejscu. Znów czuł się niezręcznie, jego serce przyśpieszyło, a policzki piekły. Zachowywał się jakby był niespełna rozumu. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu na samą myśl, że znowu wyszedł na dziwaka, na nieudacznika, który nie potrafi normalnie rozmawiać. Nawet Harry to zauważył, a znali się zaledwie kilka minut.

-Twój przyjaciel powiedział, że jesteś nieśmiały - zauważył Harry. Jego głos brzmiał delikatnie, miało się wrażenie, że każde słowo zostało wypowiedziane ostrożnie, by nie spłoszyć tego wyjątkowego chłopaka. - Rozumiem i oczywiście nie mam ci tego za złe, Louis. Nie przeszkadza mi to. To całkiem urocze. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że przy mnie nie musisz się tak krępować, nie powstrzymuj się i mów to, co myślisz. Dobrze? - spytał, uśmiechając się na końcu. Louis odwzajemnił to dość nieśmiało, ale jednak.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się niemal szeptem i wrócił spojrzeniem na Harry'ego. - Umm - zaczął po tym, jak przeczyścił gardło. - Ja tylko… nie spodziewałem się, że-że dyrektor banku może lubić kakao - mruknął i zaśmiał się do siebie, a Harry zaraz poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Przykro mi, że zniszczyłem twoje wyobrażenia o dyrektorach banków, ale tak, lubię kakao. Nie piję często, ale lubię.

\- A kiedy pijesz? - spytał tak swobodnie, że sam był zaskoczony, że to pytanie tak gładko wydostało się spomiędzy jego ust.

\- W wyjątkowych chwilach. Najczęściej, gdy mam okropny dzień i chcę sobie poprawić humor albo wręcz przeciwnie - gdy wszystko jest niemalże idealnie i chcę to jakoś uczcić. 

\- Ciekawe - skomentował Louis, jednak Harry nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć, gdyż podeszła do nich kelnerka.

\- Dzień dobry. Co podać? - spytała ich z miłym uśmiechem, zerkając z jednego na drugiego.

\- Dla mnie poproszę małą czarną z jedną łyżeczką cukru - odparł, a kelnerka wszystko zapisała. - A dla ciebie, Lou?

\- Tę herbatę z laską wanilii i miodem – odparł, wbijając wzrok w kartę dań. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądała kelnerka, nawet nie widział jak pokiwała głową i odeszła. 

\- Mogłeś też wziąć coś do jedzenia. Nie jesteś głodny?

\- Nie. Jadłem niedawno. A ty? 

\- Mają tu same słodycze, a to nie dla mnie - odparł Harry, po czym odsunął menu na kraniec stołu. Louis kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu i odwrócił głowę do okna, skupiając się na padającym śniegu. Nie potrafił sam zacząć tematu. Miał mnóstwo pytań do Harry'ego, ale po prostu się bał, więc wolał milczeć. Jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna sam go zagada. W końcu to on go zaprosił, więc Louis uważał, że ma taki obowiązek. Jeśli był gentlemanem, to wszystko musiało potoczyć się dobrze.  
\- Louis? - mruknął Harry, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka. Spojrzał na bruneta, a on na niego i naprawdę długą chwilę jedynie na siebie patrzyli. Harry po prostu mu się przyglądał, starając się wyłapać najmniejszy element jego urody oraz starając się zrozumieć samego siebie, dlaczego spojrzał na tak młodego chłopaka. W pewnym momencie zaczął się bać, że jest on w wieku jego syna, ale odrzucił obawy, gdy Louis zaczął się rumienić i Harry dostrzegł, jak znów się denerwuje; dolna warga została lekko przygryziona, a oczy zaczęły błądzić, za każdym razem jednak wracając na Harry'ego. Był naprawdę interesujący i Styles bardzo chciał go poznać, zrozumieć, czemu jest właśnie taki. - Powiedz mi coś o sobie - mruknął całkowicie poważnie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się, by choć trochę uspokoić Louisa. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze, po czym wziął drżący oddech i nieśmiało odwzajemnił gest.

\- Nie za bardzo wiem, co… co chcesz wiedzieć? - spytał, starając się brzmieć na choć trochę mniej przerażonego niż był. Musiał się uspokoić, i to jak najszybciej, bo w przeciwnym wypadku byłoby to ich pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie. Harry wydawał się być naprawdę miłym facetem, pił kakao i był przystojny, i Louis marzył o kolejnym spotkaniu. Dlatego starał się zapanować nad stresem i chociaż udawać, że wcale nie jest nieśmiały i zachowywać się spokojnie, na tyle, na ile potrafił. 

\- Wiem już jak masz na imię - zaczął Harry, po czym mrugnął, sprawiając, że Louis się zarumienił. - To może na początek powiedz mi, co robisz, co lubisz robić, czym się zajmujesz.

\- Umm. Niedawno skończyłem studia – odparł, czując jak przyśpiesza jego serce. Nie chciał, by Harry oceniał go przez to, co studiował i gdzie aktualnie zarabiał.

\- Co studiowałeś? - spytał Harry. Nie spuszczał wzroku z chłopaka, nawet gdy kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienia i postawiła przed nimi ich napoje.

\- Musical i choreografię - mruknął Louis i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Kochał swoje studia, ale jego rodzina ich nie pochwalała i bał się, że Harry, tak jak oni, wyśmieje go. 

\- Mmm. Artysta - skomentował Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym, lewym kącikiem bardziej, tak że w policzku pojawił się uroczy dołeczek. Louis zachichotał pod nosem. Harry nie był taki jak inni. - A teraz co robisz? - spytał, niezwykle ciekaw chłopaka przed nim.

\- Jestem na stażu w teatrze. Aktualnie pracujemy nad Hamletem. 

\- Och. Czytałem Hamleta. Jeśli sztuka będzie taka jak Szekspir napisał, to chętnie przyjdę zobaczyć.

\- Zapraszam, w takim razie - mruknął Louis, opierając głowę na dłoni, jednocześnie zasłaniając rumiany policzek. Grzywka opadła mu na oko, więc sięgnął drugą ręką, by zaczesać ją za ucho, a Harry ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, by nie zrobić tego sam. Uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi na zaproszenie.

\- Skoro interesujesz się takimi rzeczami, to jestem pewien, że dużo też czytasz - powiedział Harry, kładąc ramiona na okrągłym stoliku, i przysunął się trochę bardziej w kierunku Louisa. Chłopak kiwnął krótko. - Co ostatnio przeczytałeś?

\- Um.. - Louis zastanowił się na chwilę, starając przypomnieć sobie, jaką książkę zamknął niedawno na epilogu. Chciał wybrać jakąś ciekawą, naprawdę dobrą, może nawet zmyślić coś; coś filozoficznego, by wyjść na inteligentnego. Może Horacy? - Myślę, że to było “Love, Rosie”. 

Dlaczego on to powiedział? Czemu akurat to? Czemu powiedział prawdę?

\- Och. Hmm. I co o niej myślisz? - spytał Harry, wyglądając całkiem normalnie, spokojnie, wciąż miło i delikatnie się uśmiechał. Sięgnął po czarną filiżankę i upił trochę swojej kawy.

Serce Louisa wciąż biło niekontrolowanie, a jego głos drżał. Jednak Harry wyglądał na niewzruszonego tym, że przeczytał babskie romansidło, więc nie zamierzał się poddawać i być sobą, chociaż ten jeden raz.

\- Myślę, że była całkiem fajna. Forma listów była ciekawa, wiesz? I rozmowy były takie naturalne, proste. 

\- Tutaj się zgodzę - odrzekł Harry, trochę zaskakując Louisa swoją odpowiedzią. - Ale dla mnie to nieco dziwne, że o swojej miłości do siebie zorientowali się w wieku pięćdziesięciu lat. Nie uważasz? Znali się od dziecka, powinni to już dawno obgadać. Nie było to jakieś serio realistyczne. Ten fakt akurat bardzo mnie zdenerwował. Nie uważam, że tak by było w prawdziwym życiu. 

\- Ojej. To… to prawda - sapnął Louis, po czym uśmiechnął się bardziej do siebie. Harry pokazał mu tę książkę z całkiem innej perspektywy i musiał mu przyznać rację. - Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, ale to faktycznie trochę dziwne. Dlatego myślę, że film był lepszy? - bardziej spytał, aniżeli stwierdził, a jego głos załamał się na końcu. 

\- Tak. Był lepszy. Bez urazy dla autorki - zaśmiał się. - Ale zdecydowanie film lepiej pokazał ich historię. 

\- Mhm, był fajny. Lily Collins jest urocza - odparł Louis, po czym zarumienił się na swoje słowa. Nie powinien był tego mówić przy dorosłym, dojrzałym i przystojnym dyrektorze banku, który był nim zainteresowany. Sięgnął do swojej szklanki i wziął parę porządnych łyków, kiedy Harry tylko patrzył na niego i uśmiechał się. - Może ty powiesz mi coś o sobie? - mruknął, wręcz szepnął, bojąc się o to spytać. Mimowolnie uciekł wzrokiem i zakrył dłonią usta. Było mu wstyd, chociaż sam nie miał pojęcia czemu, bo nie miał powodu.

\- Okej, więc… - zaczął Harry, opierając się plecami o drewniane krzesło. 

Zignorował zachowanie Louisa, nie chcąc zdenerwować go jeszcze bardziej. Widział po nim, że starał się być tak bardzo swobodnym, na ile potrafił, a on to doceniał. Louis był naprawdę interesującą osobą. Był też słodki, i ładny, tak. Ale przede wszystkim był intrygujący, Harry był go ciekaw i chciał go poznać, więc spłoszenie go nie wchodziło w grę. Musiał mu pokazać, że nie przeszkadza mu jego nieśmiałość (bo tak było), i że jest nim naprawdę zainteresowany. - Wiesz jak mam na imię, gdzie pracuję. Co powinienem ci powiedzieć. Ile mam lat? Wstydzę się o tym mówić, no ale… Mam czterdzieści jeden lat.

\- Co? - sapnął Louis, szczerze zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry jest taki… no. Że ma czterdziestkę. - Nie wyglądasz.

\- Tak? Hm, myślę, że to zasługa moich maseczek odmładzających. Powstrzymują i naprawiają zmarszczki. Ale dziękuję.

\- Robisz sobie maseczki? - zaśmiał się Louis, dokładnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Jego twarz była gładka, młoda. Wyglądał na najwyżej trzydzieści pięć lat. Miał ładniejszą cerę od Louisa! 

Jego serce powoli się uspokajało, czego nawet nie zauważył. Ponownie zaczynał się rozluźniać, a uśmiech nie był już taki nerwowy, oczy nie były rozbiegane.

\- Tak. Muszę - parsknął Harry. - I lubię to. W dodatku odmładza mnie, jak widać.

\- Bardzo odmładza - skomentował Louis, na co brunet pokiwał głową i ostatecznie dopił swoją kawę. Nie pozwolił, by pojawiła się między nimi niezręczna cisza. Przypuszczał, że Louis znów zamilknie i zacznie się denerwować, więc przejął inicjatywę. - Domyślam się, że pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, czy jestem wolny? To z pewnością cię interesuje.

\- Jesteś wolny? - spytał Louis, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech, co jednak mu nie wyszło. Szczególnie, gdy Harry zaśmiał się tak miło i przyjemnie, a on wyszczerzył się jak głupi. Było coraz lepiej.

\- Jestem… jestem. Trzy lata po rozwodzie. - odparł Harry, czując, że jednak powinien mu to powiedzieć. Nie zmierzał wyjawić całej prawdy. Jeszcze nie, dopiero się poznali, a Louis był nieśmiały, trochę panikował i bardzo się stresował, więc na razie postanowił to ominąć. Dla dobra ich obu. 

\- Och - mruknął Louis, jednocześnie przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Poczuł się dziwnie i tym samym, było mu żal Harry'ego, bo widział, wyraźnie widział, jak mężczyzna lekko przygasł, zgarbił się odrobinę i nie wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze nie do końca się po tym pozbierał. A może po prostu było mu wstyd przed samym sobą, że związał się z niewłaściwą osobą. Tak, to zdecydowanie to, bo nie wyglądał na smutnego, wcale. Tylko… może na zażenowanego? Nie było mu przykro z powodu rozstania z pewną osobą, chodziło o sam rozwód. Louis nie chciał, by się tak czuł, więc posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech. - Um.. chcę tylko powiedzieć.. ja, no wiesz, um. Nie przeszkadza mi to. - mruknął, jąkając się przy tym i sprawiając, że Harry się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy znów rozbłysły. - Mogę spytać, jak długo byliście razem?

\- Siedem lat. Ale to zamknięty rozdział. Zdecydowanie. 

\- Dobrze - mruknął Louis i zdołał jedynie tyle powiedzieć, zanim rozbrzmiał czyjś telefon. Telefon Harry'ego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco, po czym sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął urządzenie.  
Hailey.

\- Cholera. To z pracy. Muszę odebrać. - skłamał, po czym wstał od stołu i ruszył w głąb restauracji. 

Zanim kliknął w zieloną słuchawkę, spojrzał jeszcze na Louisa. Chłopak patrzył na miasto za wielkim oknem i pił swoją herbatę. Kiedy miał pewność, że na pewno go nie usłyszy, odebrał połączenie od córki.

\- Tato. Gdzie ty jesteś? - usłyszał oburzony głos Hailey. Przymknął oczy roztargniony i spojrzał na zegarek. Normalnie powinien być już w domu, kompletnie zapomniał powiedzieć dzieciom, że dziś się będzie później. Louis całkowicie zawrócił mu w głowie. 

\- Um… w sklepie - powiedział to, co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl. Miał dziś jechać na zakupy, więc i tak pojedzie, by było to prawdą. Mimo wszystko miał wyrzuty sumienia, bo okłamał i córkę, i Louisa.

\- Och. To kup kakao, bo się skończyło. I moją czekoladę.

\- A która to? - spytał, a w odpowiedzi dziewczyna się zaśmiała.

\- W fioletowym pudełku, z rodzynkami - odparła obojętnie. - I pamiętaj o kakao. 

\- Pamiętam. Pewnie będę trochę później. Zamówcie sobie coś. Pa - pożegnał się z córką, po czym rozłączył się. Schował telefon do kieszeni i wrócił do Louisa, na twarz przybierając przepraszający uśmiech.  
Szatyn wciąż patrzył się na miasto za oknem. Skupił swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie dopiero, gdy ten przysiadł koło niego.

\- Przykro mi, ale muszę już iść - powiedział Harry, patrząc uważnie na Louisa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się niedbale i spuścił wzrok na resztki swojej herbaty w szklance. Wyglądał jakby poczuł się urażony, w końcu spędzili razem jakieś dwadzieścia minut, może trochę więcej. Liczył na trochę więcej czasu spędzonego razem. Owszem, na początku bał się tego spotkania, ale polubił Harry'ego i zaczął czuć się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Było mu przykro, że tak szybko się to skończyło. Jednak starał się zrozumieć - Harry był dyrektorem banku, najwyraźniej był teraz komuś potrzebny i musiał iść.

\- W porządku - mruknął pod nosem, a po chwili ciszy uniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez jakiś czas, po czym wyciągnął swój telefon i podał go chłopakowi. 

\- Podaj mi swój numer - rzekł, kiedy Louis nieco zdziwiony patrzył się na jego komórkę. Uśmiechnął się. - Chcę mieć jak się z tobą umówić na kolejne spotkanie, Louis.

Spotkanie. Oczywiście, że tak. Louis, nie bądź głupi. Mężczyźni w wieku Harry'ego nie chodzą na randki, jak jakieś nastolatki. W dodatku kto był chciał ze mną pójść na randkę, pomyślał.

\- Dobrze - mruknął i sięgnął po smartphone’a. Wpisał swój numer, zapisał go jako “Louis.” i oddał urządzenie.

\- Super. Musimy się spotkać jak najszybciej. Obiecuję, że napiszę – mówił, jednocześnie wyciągając swój portfel, po czym położył na stole odpowiednią kwotę do zapłacenia za jego kawę i herbatę Louisa. Szatyn zarumienił się na to, bo uwielbiał, kiedy ktoś za niego płacił. Harry sam go zaprosił, był miły i elegancki, poprosił go o numer i zapłacił za niego, był gentlemanem. To zdecydowanie coś znaczyło. Patrzył inaczej na Louisa, inaczej niż inni faceci. 

\- Będę czekał - odparł Louis, uśmiechając się. 

\- Napiszę jeszcze dziś - zapewnił go Harry, po czym wstał od stolika i założył na siebie swój płaszcz i szary szal. Louis tylko uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Jego policzki pokryły rumieńce, silne rumieńce, tak że było mu gorąco. Spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie, poczuł się… miło. - Pa, Louis. 

\- No hej - mruknął szatyn i koniec końców, gdy Harry wciąż stał i patrzył na niego, uniósł na niego wzrok, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i dopiero wtedy Harry opuścił kawiarnię. Gdy szedł chodnikiem i mijał się z szatynem za dużym oknem, pomachał mu, co on zaskoczony odwzajemnił z dłonią na gorącym policzku. 

Gdy Harry doszedł do swojego samochodu, wsiadł do niego od razu, bo temperatura wciąż spadała. Było po godzinie siedemnastej, więc robiło się już ciemno, dlatego powoli jechał do Tesco. Wszedł do środka z dużym koszem i obładował go przeróżnym pieczywem; bułkami, bagietkami, chlebem, dołożył też dużo warzyw, bo dbał o to, by jego dzieci jadły zdrowo. Nie zabrakło też mleka, przypraw, makaronów, sosów w torebkach i zup; kilku budyniów i kisieli, jakichś jogurtów, serków i wędlin, ale tylko z drobiu. Tak jak prosiła go Hailey, wziął też kakao i jej czekoladę, a do tego paczkę muffinów, kilka pączków i przy kasie paczkę gum dla siebie. Zapakował wszystko do samochodu i w końcu pojechał do domu.

Wciąż myślał o Louisie, uśmiechając się całą drogę jak głupek. Ten chłopak naprawdę zawrócił mu w głowie. Był intrygujący. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na zagubionego, niedojrzałego chłopaka. Ale jak się go poznało bliżej, to miał dużo do powiedzenia, chociaż tego nie robił, ale Harry widział to po nim. Chciał coś powiedzieć, powiedzieć coś więcej, ale się bał, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś głupiego, nie chcąc siebie samego zawstydzać. Mimo wszystko nie przeszkadzało to Harry'emu. Wręcz przeciwnie. To sprawiało, że chciał go bliżej poznać, chciał przeprowadzić z nim jeszcze więcej rozmów, chciał przełamać jego nieśmiałość, poznać jego myśli, jego zdanie na różne tematy. Chciał ponownie wywołać jego rumieńce na bladej twarzy i nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Krępował się, to było widać, ale z biegiem czasu się rozluźniał, polubił Harry'ego, co oczywiście dla Stylesa było najważniejsze, bo on też go polubił. Nie było idealnie, bo dopiero się poznali, ale było miło; uśmiechali się, podobali się sobie, rozmowa się kleiła, a to już coś. Początki zawsze są trudne. 

Nie mógł się doczekać, aż do niego napisze i umówi się na kolejne spotkanie, dlatego przyśpieszył, będąc blisko domu. Zignorował padający śnieg i już po kilku minutach był na miejscu. Wjechał do garażu, zabrał zakupy, w myśli przeklinając dzieci, że nie przyszły mu pomóc, i wszedł po schodach do mieszkania. Zostawił torby w kuchni na stole i poszedł się rozebrać. Wtedy przyszła Hailey.

\- Kupiłeś kakao? - spytała od razu, wciskając twarz w zakupy i zaczęła przewracać. 

\- Tobie też cześć – bąknął, wracając do kuchni i usiadł na krześle. - Kupiłem - dodał, gdy córka mu nie odpowiedziała, wciąż poszukując.

\- Czekoladę? - spojrzała, unosząc na ojca jedną brew, tak jak Max za każdym razem, gdy udowadniał swoją wyższość i żądał posłuszeństwa. To zdecydowanie najgorsze, co po nim odziedziczyła.

\- Też – odparł, ciężko wzdychając. Chwilę później patrzył, jak Hailey przygotowuje kakao. Poprosił ją o jedno dla siebie, a ona spojrzała na niego dociekliwie. Od razu zmieniło się jej nastawienie, bo skoro tata prosił o kakao, to pewnie miał kiepski dzień, a ona nie chciała denerwować go jeszcze bardziej.  
Bez zbędnych słów usiadła do stołu, zostawiając zakupy wciąż zapakowane, i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Pożyczysz mi stówkę? - spytała nieco przesłodzonym tonem.

\- Na co ci? - Harry zmarszczył się, udając rozdrażnionego. Nie chciał, by się domyśliła, albo spytała, co się stało; nie chciał jej okłamywać.

\- Idę na bal ostatnich klas.

\- Przecież ty nie jesteś w ostatniej klasie. Zaraz… chyba nie idziesz z Chrisem? - obruszył się Harry. Był ojcem i wiadomym było, że się zdenerwował, nie chciał, by jego córka znów spotykała się z tym dupkiem. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dylan mnie zaprosił. I muszę sobie kupić sukienkę. To jak? - znów uśmiechnęła się do niego. Miał dobry humor i nie miał ochoty się z nią kłócić, szczególnie po tym, że niedawno zakończyła pierwszy ze swoich poważnych związków. Teraz pewnie chciała zapomnieć, dlatego ostatecznie sięgnął po swój portfel i dał córce żądany banknot.

\- Baw się dobrze - mruknął z uśmiechem, a ona szybko wróciła do swojego pokoju. 

Został sam z wielkimi torbami pełnymi zakupów. Jego kakao stało na blacie, stygnąc, a on musiał wszystko wypakować. Pomyślał, żeby napisać do Louisa, ale zrezygnował, bo chłopak mógł wziąć go za czterdziestoletniego desperata, dlatego odpuścił sobie krótkiego sms’a o dziewiętnastej. Wziął swoje kakao i odstawił je w salonie na małym stoliku. Poszedł do łazienki, gdzie zdjął swój garnitur i założył legginsy do biegania i miękki czarny sweter. Usiadł w salonie na kanapie, zakrył się pledem i sięgnął po swoje kakao, po czym upił kilka dużych łyków. 

\- Co to za okazja? - zawołał Ethan, przeskakując przez oparcie kanapy i usiadł obok taty. Harry posłał mu spojrzenie znad kubka. 

\- Miałem ochotę się napić - odparł Harry obojętnie. Wiedział jednak, że syn w to nie uwierzy. Pił kakao tylko z dwóch powodów i jego dzieci doskonale o tym wiedziały.

\- Masz dobry dzień, co? - zaśmiał się Ethan i poruszył przy tym brwiami. Harry tylko pokręcił na to głową, ale uśmiechnął się. By nie musieć się tłumaczyć, znów upił swoje kakao. 

Blondyn chwilę przyglądał się ojcu z głupim uśmiechem, ale zdecydował się nie pytać. Sięgnął po piloty i włączył telewizję.

Na krótką wiadomość do Louisa Harry zdecydował się dopiero przed snem. Zjadł kolację z dziećmi, rozmawiał chwilę z Agnes przez telefon, posprzątał w kuchni i salonie, wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka. Jakiś czas siedział z laptopem na kolanach i przeglądał różne strony internetowe, zagrał nawet w jedną z gier na komputerze, a kiedy zobaczył, że było już grubo po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej, sięgnął po swój telefon i odnalazł numer szatyna. Nazwę kontaktu “Louis.” zmienił na “lou-louis x” i napisał zwykłą, miłą, niczego nie obiecującą, ale jednocześnie zaczepną wiadomość:

“Cześć Lou. Tutaj Harry. Chciałem Ci tylko życzyć miłych snów i powodzenia jutro w pracy ;) x”. Szatyn odpisał mu po niecałej minucie.


	6. 05

\- Co się tak szczerzysz do tego telefonu? - zaśmiał się Niall, opadając ciasno przy boku Louisa. Szatyn siedział na swoim łóżku, jego nogi zakryte były kocem, a plecy opierał na poduszce. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju, kiedy tylko wrócił z pracy, po tym jak zrobił sobie litrowy kubek herbaty i zgarnął paczkę żelek.

Pisał z Harrym. Od dnia, w którym wymienili się numerami, pisali codziennie, z każdą wiadomością poznając siebie bliżej. Oczywiście, Harry był dosyć zajętym mężczyzną, miał dużo obowiązków, ale odpisywał na każdą wiadomość Louisa, wcześniej ostrzegając go, że może nie mieć czasu, a Louis to rozumiał. Zdarzało mu się napisać nawet kilka smsów w czasie, gdy Harry pracował albo gotował, albo sprzątał, a on miał tylko ochotę rozmawiać z lokatym mężczyzną. Było mu trochę wstyd, bo uważał, że zachowywał się jak desperat lub zakochany nastolatek; jednak niepotrzebnie, bo Harry nie miał mu tego za złe. Zauważył, że szatyn bardziej się przed nim otwiera w taki sposób, więc poprosił go, oczywiście w wiadomości, by pisał do niego zawsze, kiedy tylko chce, kiedy ma ochotę mu coś powiedzieć, podzielić się czymś, czymkolwiek, a Harry na każdą wiadomość odpisze. I robił tak. Czasem jego odpowiedzi były tak długie, że przekraczał limit znaków i wysyłał dwa, a nawet trzy teksty. Louis to uwielbiał- to że Harry był taki szczery i wyrozumiały, zawsze wyrażał swoją opinię, gdy rozmawiali, dawał też rady chłopakowi i dzielił się swoimi historiami. I Louis też pisał szczerze, obaj angażowali się w swoje rozmowy tekstowe, nigdy nie były to krótkie odpowiedzi typu: “OK.” lub “Aha :)”.

\- Nie szczerzę się - żachnął się Louis, jednocześnie blokując telefon, po czym wsunął go pod kołdrę.

\- Ja uważam inaczej - odparł Niall, szturchając przy tym Louisa w bok. Szatyn posłał mu złe spojrzenie, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Horana. - Piszesz z Harrym?

\- A z kim innym? Oczywiście, że z Harrym.

\- I o czym tak rozmawiacie? - spytał blondyn i wydawał się być naprawdę tym zainteresowany. Bo tak było, tyle tylko, że chodziło mu jedynie o Louisa, o to, o czym on mówi Harry'emu, jak się z tym czuje i jak mężczyzna odnosi się do niego.

Szatyn z wypiekami na twarzy opowiadał mu o ich spotkaniu na kawo-herbacie i Niall szczerze cieszył się ze szczęścia przyjaciela. Ale też martwił się o niego; znał go i wiedział jaki jest nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie, wrażliwy i jak łatwo angażował się w takie relacje. W dodatku kompletnie nie znał tego całego Stylesa, który po dwóch minutach spotkania z Louisem zaprosił go po prostu na randkę. Nie ufał mu i chciał tylko, by Louis był ostrożny.

\- A o różnych takich - mruknął Louis, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zarumienił się. Prawda była taka, że nie znał Harry'ego, jednak na samą myśl o nim czuł przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu.

\- No, ale konkretnie - zaśmiał się Niall. - Teraz o czym gadacie?

\- O niczym szczególnym, tak naprawdę. Teraz właśnie napisałem mu, że ta waniliowa herbata była całkiem dobra i chciałbym spróbować agrestowej - parsknął Louis. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zeszli na ten temat z rozmowy o życiu miłosnym.

\- Faktycznie gadacie o głupotach - Niall przewrócił oczami, na co Louis spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Nie prawda! - Oburzył się. - Rozmawiamy też na poważne tematy.

\- Na przykład? - spytał Niall, oczekując konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- Umm… - Louis zawahał się na chwilę. Nie był pewien, czy mógł powiedzieć o tym Horanowi, szczególnie, że niezbyt podobało mu się to, że Harry jest rozwiedziony i dość starszy od niego. - Opowiadał mi trochę o swoim małżeństwie.

\- Och - mruknął Niall, po czym zamilkł na chwilę. Szczerze nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. Nie chciał urazić Louisa swoją opinią na ten temat. Według niego chłopak taki jak Louis nie powinien wiązać się z rozwodnikiem, związki z takimi osobami rzadko kiedy kończyły się dobrze, po prostu. Niall nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel został zraniony. - Czego się dowiedziałeś?

\- Wątpię, że chcesz o tym słuchać.

\- Mogę spróbować - odparł Niall, po czym zaśmiał się krótko, a Louis mu zawtórował. Mimo wszystko chciałby wiedzieć, jak sam Harry na to patrzy, chociaż nie miał pewności, że mówił (pisał) to szczerze.

\- Napisał mi, że kiedy ją poznał, to był pewien, że to miłość na zawsze. I że długi czas oboje byli o tym przekonani. Ale po ślubie byli zajęci, odsuwali się od siebie i ich uczucie się wypaliło, skończyło się. Przestali się kochać, stali się dla siebie tylko przyjaciółmi, nie czuli już tego, co kiedyś. Zaczęli się męczyć ze sobą, więc postanowili się rozwieźć. Ot cała historia. - mruknął Louis. Wstyd się przyznać, ale czuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że Harry miał żonę. Mówił o niej w taki sposób, jakby wciąż za nią tęsknił, jednak zapewniał go, że to już zamknięty rozdział, że już nic ich nie łączy i on nic do niej nie czuje. Louis niestety nie mógł być tego pewien. W końcu Harry i jego była żona byli razem siedem lat, to bardzo długo. Zazdrość w tym wypadku była zrozumiała. Z drugiej strony było mu przykro, że nigdy nie przeżył takiej miłości, że nigdy nikt go tak nie pokochał i nie mówił tak ładnie o nim po rozstaniu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że już jej nie kocha? - spytał Niall po chwili zastanowienia. Nie chciał, by Louis niepotrzebnie robił sobie nadzieję, a potem został skrzywdzony.

\- Nie mogę być tego pewien, Niall. Mówi, że nie. Kilka razy to powtarzał, a ja mogę tylko liczyć na to, że mówi szczerze. No, ale patrz. Rozwiedli się trzy lata temu. Gdyby nadal się kochali, to by wrócili do siebie, tak? A powiedział, że praktycznie nie mają ze sobą kontaktu. - Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie. - W dodatku zainteresował się mną. Powiedział, że teraz to na mnie się skupia. Jest taki uroczy.

\- Aw, Loueh - zagruchał Niall, obejmując przyjaciela i przyciągając go do siebie. Louis zarumienił się i zaśmiał zakłopotany. - Wygląda na to, że ten facet serio się o ciebie stara. To dopiero początki, ale zawsze coś.

\- Mhm, to prawda. Jest naprawdę miły i bardzo go lubię - przyznał Louis. Niall był jedyną osobą, której mógł powiedzieć o takich rzeczach, więc korzystał z tego.

\- I ty też jesteś szczery wobec niego, prawda, Lou?

\- Um - bąknął Louis, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Doskonale wiedział, o czym mówił Niall. Ale nie, nie powiedział Harry'emu o swojej przeszłości. Bał się jego reakcji. Bał się, że zostanie odtrącony albo wyśmiany, albo, że Harry pomyśli, że on sobie z niego żartuje, bo niezbyt to pasowało do charakteru i sposobu bycia Louisa. Nie chciał się ośmieszyć i już na starcie stracić kogoś, z kim tak miło mu się rozmawiało i na kim zaczęło mu zależeć. Chciał poznać Harry'ego, a nie zrażać go do siebie. Wolał to jeszcze zatrzymać dla siebie. - W zasadzie to nie.

\- Louis - skarcił go Niall. - Nie możesz tego przed nim ukrywać, to nieładnie. Będzie mu przykro, jak dowie się dość późno.

\- Przesadzasz. Ile ja go znam? Tydzień? Jak na razie tylko raz się z nim widziałem, nie muszę mu od razu opowiadać całego życia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zgodził się Niall. - Ale go nie okłamuj. Relacje budowane na kłamstwach nie trwają długą.

Louis skinął głową w zrozumieniu. Niall miał rację, ale Louis nie zamierzał tak szybko mówić Harry'emu o rzeczy, której najbardziej żałował w całym swoim życiu. Miał wtedy dość trudny okres. Rodzice chcieli, żeby poszedł do pracy, kiedy on wybrał studia. Byli niezadowoleni z tego powodu, bo wciąż musieli go utrzymywać. Liczyli, że gdy tylko skończy szkołę, to znajdzie sobie pracę i się wyprowadzi, tym samym ich odciążając. Kiedy nie zdał egzaminów, byli źli na niego, ale jednocześnie cieszyli się, że nie będzie mógł studiować, jednak Louis się nie poddał- podszedł drugi raz i w końcu zdał, sprawiając, że rodzice zdenerwowali się na poważnie. Przez długi czas pokazywali mu swoją złość, ignorując go lub ciągle mu dogryzając. Nie podobała im się żadna decyzja, jaką podejmował ich syn, dawali mu do zrozumienia, że ich zawiódł. Louis czuł się wtedy okropnie, czuł się nikomu niepotrzebny, nieważny, powoli też odczuwał żal do samego siebie, mówił sobie, że powinien był posłuchać rodziców, sprawić, by byli z niego dumni, a on myślał tylko o sobie. Zawiódł ich i tym samym zawiódł siebie. Miał wrażenie, że przegrał życie, że wszystko, co się w nim działo, miało tylko i wyłącznie negatywny wpływ na niego i na ludzi, którzy go otaczali, że on sam był jednym wielkim negatywem. Był przekonany, że pech to synonim jego życia.

Dlatego zaczął szukać czegoś, co choć na chwilę miało sprawić, że poczuje się ważny i szczęśliwy, że poczuje się dobrze. Chciał, by ktoś go docenił i on sam wtedy doceniłby siebie. Zaczęło się, gdy po raz pierwszy poszedł z Niallem do zwykłego klubu, by się upić, gdy nie zdał pierwszego egzaminu. Był gotów przepłakać całą noc, czując się jak zwykły idiota, bo ponownie zawiódł samego siebie, ale przyjaciel nie pozwolił mu na to. Wpakował go do taksówki, którą dojechali do owego klubu. Usiedli przy barze i Niall powiedział, że stawia, bo pracował i było go stać. Louis wypił dwa słabe drinki, zanim zdecydował się na czystą wódkę. Alkohol niestety, zamiast mu pomóc, sprawił, że Louis chciał tylko płakać. By Niall tego nie zauważył, poszedł do łazienki, gdzie chciał dać upust emocjom, ale wtedy jakiś facet podszedł do niego, powiedział, a wręcz wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha, że ma świetną dupę i chce z nim zatańczyć. Louis był pijany i wszystko było mu jedno, więc zgodził się. Mężczyzna był całkiem przystojny i dość miły. Tańczyli razem naprawdę długi czas i Louisowi poprawił się humor. Wypił jeszcze kilka drinków, które postawił mu tamten facet, śmiał mu się w ramię, przytulał do niego, ocierał i w końcu sam zaproponował, by poszli do toalety. Niall cały ten czas go pilnie obserwował, ale pozwolił, by Louis poszedł się rozerwać.

Seks był dobry, nawet bardzo dobry. Spodobało się to Louisowi, bo za każdym razem czuł się o wiele lepiej, czuł się chciany. Wystarczyło, by trochę wypił, poczuł się pewniej, potem szedł na parkiet, kręcił biodrami i po niedługim czasie znajdował się ktoś, kto chciał go w więcej niż jeden sposób. Louisowi to schlebiało, podobało mu się, że w ogóle ktoś go chciał, że ktoś go pragnął, chwalił go i zachwycał się jego ciałem, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. To nie to, że siebie nie szanował, po prostu wtedy nie myślał o tym, jak beznadziejny jest, tylko o tym, że właśnie ktoś go pieprzy i sprawia, że krzyczy z przyjemności, bo się temu komuś podoba. To podnosiło jego samoocenę, sprawiało, że sam siebie doceniał i patrzył na siebie inaczej. Czuł się lepiej, bo był komuś potrzebny, sprawiał przyjemność innym ludziom, a oni mu się odwdzięczali. Naprawdę polubił przygodny seks. Pokochał bycie w centrum uwagi, pokochał obce dłonie na swoim ciele, miły zapach nieznajomych ludzi, ich pocałunki i szeptane komplementy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był niemalże jak męska prostytutka, tyle, że nie brał za to pieniędzy, po prostu cieszył się tym i brał z tego jak najwięcej, by czuć się szczęśliwym choć przez te kilka chwil.

Wszystko niestety skończyło się, gdy w jednym z klubów dla gejów poznał uroczego, przystojnego chłopaka. Kilka razy w tygodniu Louis chodził tam tylko po to, żeby się z nim spotkać, żeby zamknąć się z nim w jednej z kabin w toalecie i siedzieć nawet po kilka godzin, po prostu się pieprząc. Zaczął myśleć, że chłopak mu się podoba, że jest nim zauroczony. I szczerze, był pewien, że on czuje do niego to samo. Szczególnie, że któregoś razu chłopak zaproponował, by poszli do niego, zamiast znów uprawiać seks w klubowej, obskurnej toalecie. I było naprawdę miło tak we dwoje, Louis nigdy się tak nie czuł. Owszem, obaj byli pijani, ale był przekonany, że to było szczere ze strony chłopaka, to jak zachowywał się wobec Louisa. Szatyn nawet śmiał stwierdzić, że kochali się w jego łóżku, a on obsypywał go komplementami. Po wszystkim zasnęli wtuleni w siebie. Kiedy Louis się obudził, czuł się szczęśliwy, tak po prostu, chyba po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu. Jego głowa była na piersi chłopaka, a on, wciąż śpiąc, obejmował jego ciało. Spodziewał się niemalże wszystkiego; że zostaną w łóżku cały dzień i będą się przytulać albo, że zjedzą wspólnie śniadanie i pójdą pod prysznic lub, że chłopak powie, iż zależy mu na szatynie i zaproponuje związek. I jeszcze myślał, że może jednak zaczną od początku i będą chodzić na randki albo chociaż będą się pieprzyć w łóżku przez pół dnia i pod wieczór gdzieś wyjdą. Spodziewał się mnóstwa rzeczy. Ale nie tego, że chłopak, gdy tylko się obudzi, będzie zniesmaczony, widząc go w łóżku i niegrzecznie poprosi, by opuścił jego mieszkanie. Louis przerażony powiedział, mu że myślał, że coś ich łączy, że chłopakowi na nim zależy. A ten zaśmiał się i odparł, że wszystko, co ich łączyło, to seks. Przyznał, że Louis jest w tym naprawdę dobry i tylko o to mu chodziło.

Nie tego Louis się spodziewał. Poczuł się jak nikomu niepotrzebna rzecz, jak jakiś śmieć. Zrozumiał, że cały ten jednorazowy seks wcale nie był dobry, że tylko dawał się wykorzystywać, że był traktowany jak przedmiot, bo miał fajny tyłek. Ludzie interesowali się tylko jego ciałem, nie jego osobą. Nawet ten chłopak, na którym zaczęło mu zależeć przyznał, że był dobry tylko w seksie. Czuł wstyd, czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, czuł złość, ból i rozgoryczenie. Czuł się jak dziwka i gdyby nie Niall, pewnie upadłby jeszcze niżej.

Przestał nienawidzić siebie i zaczął nienawidzić wszystkich i wszystko dookoła. Zamknął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał, jedynie jego blond przyjaciela, któremu chyba jako jedynemu zależało na Lou, tak szczerze i naprawdę. Mówił mu, że go kocha i zadba o niego, i Louis mu ufał. Tylko jemu. Pozwolił, by go podniósł i poprowadził dalej. Dlatego teraz tak bardzo liczył się z jego zdaniem i chciał, by Niall pomógł mu z Harrym i jednocześnie nie pozwolił, by został znów skrzywdzony. Cieszył się, że miał przy sobie kogoś, kogo był pewien, i kto kochał go tak samo, jak on jego.

\- Wiem - szepnął Louis po dość długiej chwili ciszy. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy przypomniał sobie o tamtym czasie, gdy dawał się wykorzystywać. Było mu wstyd i miał do siebie żal o to, co robił. Chciał o tym zapomnieć i nie chciał, by Harry o tym wiedział. Jednak, jeśli ma się udać pomiędzy nimi, to kiedyś musi mu o tym powiedzieć, by nie było niedomówień, bo tak, jak mówi Niall - dobry związek to taki, w którym jest szczerość. Ale hej, nie wyskakujmy w aż tak daleką przyszłość. Louis i Harry znali się dopiero tydzień i rozmawiali na razie tylko przez sms'y. To za szybko, by mówić o najciemniejszych okresach z życia.

\- Hej, Lou - mruknął Niall, widząc smutną minę u przyjaciela. - Nie smuć się, proszę. Musisz się teraz uśmiechać, żeby jeszcze bardziej podobać się Harry'emu - powiedział żartobliwie przyjemnym tonem, co sprawiło, że Louis na szczęście się uśmiechnął, po czym zarumienił. Od kiedy poznał Harry'ego, rumienił się o wiele częściej, co Niall zauważył.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził go dźwięk smsa. To było jasne, że właśnie Harry mu odpisał, więc czym prędzej wyciągnął telefon spod kołdry i przeczytał smsa:

“Mmm, żebyś spróbował agrestowej, musimy jak najszybciej pójść na kolejną randkę. Oczywiście do tej samej kawiarni ;))x”

\- O mój Boże.. - szepnął Louis do siebie, a jego twarz rozciągnął szeroki uśmiech. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł miłe łaskotanie w żołądku. Harry był taki czarujący.

\- Co? - spytał Niall, i nie czekając na odpowiedź Louisa, sięgnął po jego telefon i sam przeczytał wiadomość od Harry'ego. - Awww, Loueh! - zagruchał, po czym przyciągnął Louisa do uścisku.

\- On uważa, że to była randka i chce iść na kolejną - pisnął Louis, uczepiając się ramienia przyjaciela. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze, tak miło. Dawno, a może nawet wcale, nikt o niego nie zabiegał jak Harry. A Harry był dorosłym mężczyzną, po rozwodzie i mimo to zainteresował się młodym, nieśmiałym chłopakiem i starał się o niego, używając do tego takich słodkich i banalnych tekstów, a Louis to uwielbiał. Uwielbiał być adorowany i może powiedział to Harry'emu, ale to nie było ważne. Ważne było to, że mężczyzna chciał pójść z nim na kolejną randkę. Louis już to sobie wyobrażał. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Harry świetnie całuje, jak duża jest jego dłoń, gdy trzyma tę Louisa, jak miękkie są jego loki, gdy łaskoczą go w twarz. Wyobrażał sobie, jak cudownie będzie, kiedy pójdą na drugą randkę i na kolejną, i jeszcze jedną, i następną, a potem będą najbardziej uroczą i obrzydliwie w sobie zakochaną parą. Tak, Louis był głupi.

Hamlet. Nie był to rodzaj literatury, po którą Harry chętnie sięgał. Najczęściej czytał obrzydliwe romanse, kiepskie horrory albo medyczne thrillery, pełne zagadek. Zdarzało się, że czytał też obyczajowe nudy, pełne psychologicznych wątków. Ale nie lgnął do starych dramatów czy obowiązkowych lektur nastolatków. Postanowił, że przeczyta Hamleta, kiedy Hailey jako lekturę miała Romeo i Julię. Po tym, jak skończył jeden z największych i najpopularniejszych romansów, stwierdził, że warto też przeczytać inne powieści Szekspira, w końcu był on najwybitniejszym pisarzem literatury angielskiej. Harry był anglikiem, więc by wypadało. Zajęło mu bardzo dużo czasu, by dokładnie przestudiować dramat, tak by go zrozumieć. Sięgał po różne interpretacje dostępne w Internecie, szukał też w bibliotekach i sam nawet spędzał kilka godzin przed snem, analizując różne fragmenty czy monologi. Musiał przyznać, że był to trudny utwór, ale zdecydowanie wart przeczytania i uważał, że wcale nie zmarnował swojego czasu, starając się go zrozumieć. I pomyślał, że obejrzenie tej sztuki na żywo będzie świetnym zakończeniem przygody z nią.

To też oczywiście idealna okazja, by znów zobaczyć Louisa. Chłopak brał czynny udział w tworzeniu spektaklu, opowiadał mu jak bał się wyrazić swoją opinię, jednak pan Austin bardzo nalegał na poznanie jego zdania i po tym zaangażował się jeszcze bardziej. Harry był przekonany, że w aktorach i ich grze dostrzeże pracę, jaką Louis w to włożył. Miał zupełnie inne spojrzenie na tę sztukę niż Harry, uważał, że chodzi przede wszystkim o uczucia, o miłość Ofelii do Hamleta, a nie jedynie o moralne rozterki głównego bohaterka. Harry mógł się przecież tego domyślić, bo Louis był romantykiem. Uwielbiał Romeo i Julię i zdradził mu, iż sam by chciał takiej miłości, oczywiście pomijając śmierć.

Harry też zauważył, że Louis gustuje w takich ciężkich książkach, treściwych, w dramatach i tragediach dawnych angielskich pisarzy, i doszukuje się w nich czegoś, czego czasem nawet nie ma, a stara się to udowodnić za wszelką cenę i udaje mu się. Zawsze, ale to zawsze szuka miłości, w każdej książce. A kiedy którąś kończy i nie uświadomi sobie zupełny brak romansu, jest wręcz rozgoryczony i uważa, że stracił niepotrzebnie czas. Jednak i tak musiał coś wynieść z przeczytanej historii. I nieważne jaka to była książka, zawsze porównywał ją do swojego życia i dochodził do wniosku, że jest ono beznadziejne, skoro nawet fikcyjne postaci mają lepiej od niego. Dlatego uwielbiał historie ze szczęśliwymi zakończeniami, bo dawały mu one nadzieję, że jego też to kiedyś spotka.

Louis wydawał się Harry'emu smutnym i samotnych chłopakiem, któremu nikt nie pokazał, jakie życie jest piękne, któremu nikt nie pokazał, jaki on jest piękny. Był niezwykle interesujący, miał ciekawe poglądy, tylko nieco smutne spojrzenie na świat. Miał takie jedno urocze marzenie: by wszyscy byli dla siebie mili, by nikt nikogo nie nienawidził, by nie było zła na świecie, tylko jedno wielkie szczęście. Bał się trochę zdradzić to Harry'emu i już po tym brunet wiedział jaki delikatny jest Louis i jak bardzo życie go skrzywdziło. Miał ochotę go przytulić i zrobić wszystko, by tylko się nie smucił. Może to dziwne, może to za szybko, ale chciał go uszczęśliwiać i dać mu to, na co on zasługiwał. Nie powinien być taki nieśmiały, taki skryty i skromny, nie powinien bać się uśmiechać i mówić, co myśli. Powinien dawać siebie innym jak najwięcej, bo świat potrzebował kogoś takiego jak Louis. Kogoś z tak ogromnym złotym sercem. Samą rozmową przez smsy sprawiał, że Harry się uśmiechał. Zdecydowanie podobało mu się to, jaką osobą był. Nie bał się przyznać, że chłopak po prostu go pociągał, nie tyle fizycznie (oczywiście, że tak), co, przede wszystkim, psychicznie. Pragnął w swoim życiu takiej wrażliwej osoby, która poprawiała mu humor zwykłą wiadomością jak “Nie pij tyle kawy, głupku, bo będziesz miał żółte zęby”. Był taki uroczy i Harry chciał jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na dużo młodszych od siebie chłopaków, ale w tym drobnym szatynie było coś, co sprawiało, że nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć, więc uważał, że to musi coś znaczyć.

Hamlet miał premierę w ten piątek o dwudziestej pierwszej, a był to czas, gdy bliźniaki i Nadya byli już z tatą. To było okropne, wybierać pomiędzy Louisem, a jego dziećmi. Czuł się z tym źle, naprawdę. Gdy Louis zaproponował, by przyszedł na sztukę, Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał powiedzieć, że ma dzieci, którymi musi się zająć i niestety nie może. Jednak nie powiedział tego i obiecał chłopakowi, że się pojawi. Potem zadzwonił do Agnes i zaproponował, że zabierze dzieci w sobotę rano, ponieważ w piątek wieczorem chce gdzieś wyjść. Czuł się okropnie, bo miał wrażenie, że wyglądało to tak, jakby coś innego było ważniejsze od jego potomstwa, co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Agnes również tak nie myślała. Zaśmiała się, słysząc jak nerwowo brzmiał Harry. Był głupi, jeśli myślał, że będzie zła.

\- Jasne, że tak, Harry. Idź, zabaw się. Ciągle albo tylko siedzisz w pracy, albo z dziećmi. Nie masz w ogóle czasu dla siebie.

\- No tak…

\- Jeśli chcesz gdzieś wyjść to powiedz. Przecież to nie zbrodnia. Może nawet kogoś poznasz. A dzieciom nic się nie stanie. Weźmiesz je innym razem.

\- Przyjadę po nie w sobotę rano, koło dziesiątej, jeśli to nie problem – zaproponował, rumieniąc się. Agnes znów się zaśmiała.

\- Pewnie. Kiedy tylko chcesz. I wystarczy, że zadzwonisz, kiedy będziesz chciał iść na kolejną randkę.

\- To nie jest randka - burknął. Nie chciał, by na razie ktokolwiek się dowiedział o Lou. Nie, dopóki nie będzie to coś pewnego. - Idę na Hamleta. To sztuka, wiesz? Szekspir i te sprawy.

\- Tak, wiem - mruknęła z przekąsem. Znała Harry'ego i wiedziała, że nie interesują go takie rzeczy. Ale jeśli faktycznie wybierał się do teatru, to na pewno z kimś, kto lubił tego typu rozrywkę. Nie musiał nic mówić, ona wiedziała. - Okej, kończę, szef woła – westchnęła, po czym się rozłączyła.

Agnes była księgową i pracowała w policji. Czasem, tak jak dziś, musiała zostawać po godzinach, ponieważ kadrowa odeszła na urlop macierzyński i ona musiała w połowie przejąć jej obowiązki na długi czas. Dlatego Harry dziś zajmował się bliźniakami i Nadyą, i dlatego też czuł się źle, prosząc ją o wolny piątek. Ona też nie miała dla siebie zbyt wiele czasu. Od poniedziałku do piątku najpierw pracowała, a potem zajmowała się dziećmi. Harry oczywiście też, Hailey i Ethanem, ale oni byli już niemalże dorośli, więc starał się odciążyć byłą żonę i zabierać dzieciaki do siebie, kiedy tylko mógł, lub kiedy ona tego chciała. Ale cóż, chciał zobaczyć się z Louisem jak najszybciej i cieszył się, że Agnes się zgodziła, by zaopiekował się nimi jedynie przez weekend. W sumie i tak spędzał z nimi naprawdę dużo czasu. Wstyd się przyznać, ale ta trójka powoli wyczerpywała z niego wszelką energię. Tak jak teraz, gdy Olaf i Oliver biegali po całym salonie, krzycząc do siebie i kompletnie ignorując prośby ojca, by się uspokoili. Dobrze, że Nadya była aniołkiem i siedziała grzecznie przy tacie, oglądając Barbie.

\- Przestańcie biegać - prosił spokojnym tonem, ale bliźniaki nie słuchały, ganiając siebie nawzajem. - To się źle skończy - mruknął do siebie i przymknął oczy. Te krzyki zaczynały już go irytować. Miał dziś ciężki dzień w pracy i bolała go głowa, a dzieci najwyraźniej chciały jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwować.

Nie zdążył dobrze się wkurzyć, kiedy jeden z bliźniaków runął na podłogę z takim hukiem, że chyba nawet sąsiedzi usłyszeli. Później nastąpiła cisza, przerażone spojrzenie Nadyi i w końcu bolesny płacz Olivera. Harry westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał z kanapy i podszedł do swojego syna. To nie była dla niego nowość. Młodszy z bliźniaków zawsze musiał coś zbroić. Nawet nie zamierzał na niego krzyczeć czy pouczać, po prostu wziął go na ręce i przytulił. Pozwolił, by chłopiec płakał mu w ramię. Z pewnością w coś się uderzył i go bolało, dlatego nie mówił nic. Wiedział, że dzieci muszą się wyszumieć, szczególnie Oliver, i nie był zły. Miał za dobre serce, a chłopiec charakter zdecydowanie odziedziczył po mamie.

\- No już, nie płacz - mruknął do Olivera, po czym ucałował go w mokry policzek. - Duzi chłopcy nie płaczą. Przecież nic się nie stało. - Podrzucił chłopca w ramionach chcąc, trzymać go bardziej stabilnie, po czym spojrzał na Olafa. Sześciolatek stał niewinnie ze smutnymi oczkami i sam wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Harry posłał mu uśmiech. - Co? Zmysł bliźniaków ci się włącza? - powiedział do chłopca, chcąc by się rozchmurzył, ale zamiast tego zatrzęsła się bródka Olafa, co zapowiadało płacz. - Nie, Olaf, nie płaczemy. Nie ma powodu – powiedział, kucając do syna, wciąż trzymając w ramionach młodszego, który na szczęście już się uspokajał. Teraz tylko pociągał noskiem i odwrócił głowę, tak by spojrzeć na brata. - Nic się nie stało, chłopcy. Prosiłem, żeby nie biegać, tak? Teraz bądźcie grzeczni - dodał i postawił Olivera na nogi. Obaj kiwnęli główkami, tak że ich blond włoski się zatrzęsły. Uśmiechnęli się do taty, usiedli na kanapie przy siostrze i zajęli się oglądaniem bajki.

Harry podążył za nimi i zajął miejsce w fotelu. Sięgnął po swój telefon, licząc, że znajdzie tam kolejną wiadomość od Louisa i nie mylił się: “Wolałbym, żebyś usiadł gdzieś dalej, zdecydowanie dalej ode mnie, bo będziesz mnie rozpraszał. A ja muszę się skupić na premierze ;p”. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Louis uważał, że on go rozprasza. To urocze.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, szybko mu odpisał: “Ej, myślałem, że usiądziemy razem :c”. Bo tak, chciał siedzieć razem z nim, chciał, by we dwoje poszli na premierę, żeby to była randka, taka prawdziwa, jak na filmach.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał Ethan, wchodząc do salonu. Harry zerknął na niego, zanim kliknął “wyślij”, po czym zablokował telefon i odłożył go na mały stolik.

\- Oliver się przewrócił, ale jest cały i zdrowy – odparł, przyglądając się bliźniakom, którzy w kompletnej ciszy oglądali dziewczyńską bajkę. Wystarczyło, że któryś się rozpłakał lub w coś uderzył, i obaj stawali się potulni jak baranki.

\- Miałem na myśli twoje ciągłe esemesowanie - parsknął Ethan, wciskając się na kanapę obok siostry. Uśmiechał się znacząco do ojca, co sprawiło, że Harry jakby zaczął panikować. Myślał, że jest z tym dość dyskretny, przynajmniej na tyle, by jego dzieci tego nie zauważyły, a już na pewno Ethan, który czasami był niczym Sherlock Holmes.

\- Nie esemesuję ciągle - burknął Harry i starał się skupić na bajce, tak by wyglądało, że rozmowa została skończona, bo nawet nie było o czym rozmawiać. Jednak Ethan był nieugięty.

\- Właśnie, że tak - zaśmiał się. - Z kim tak piszesz? Masz kogoś?

\- Ethan - zganił syna. Nie powinien się interesować takimi rzeczami. - Rozmawiam z kolegą z pracy.

\- Ty nie masz kolegów, a już na pewno nie w pracy - zauważył blondyn i splótł ramiona na piersi. Harry był zbyt oczywisty, jego syn go znał tak samo jak Agnes i domyślał się, że coś się święci.

\- Sprawy służbowe. Zresztą nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć - uciął temat po czym go zmienił. - Już prawie ósma. Max powinien już dawno przywieźć Hailey. Pisała do ciebie?

\- Nie. Ale pewnie zaraz będą. Wiesz jaki jest tata - odparł i wyglądał, jakby dobry humor go opuścił, co nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego.

Ostatnio zaczął unikać rozmów o tacie i już nie jeździł do niego tak często. Dziś też został w domu, mimo że oboje z Hailey jakiś czas temu umówili się z Maxem do kina. Harry widział to rozczarowanie i smutek na wypisane na twarzy mężczyzny. Było mu przykro, że jego syn olał go, tak po prostu. Zamiast spędzić z nim czas, wolał zostać w domu i grać w jakieś gry, tłumacząc jednak, że jutro ma sprawdzian i musi się uczyć. Harry przecież był w domu i widział, że się nie uczył. Okłamał tatę i jednocześnie sprawił mu przykrość. A to nie było do niego podobne.

\- Czemu nie pojechałeś z nimi? Obiecałeś tacie…

\- Chyba już mówiłem, że mam jutro sprawdzian, tak? - burknął zdenerwowany. - Musiałem się uczyć.

\- Ethan. Dobrze wiem, że się nie uczyłeś. Dlaczego jesteś taki dla taty? To, co jest pomiędzy nim a mną…

\- Boże, nie o to chodzi - wkurzony przerwał ojcu. - Po prostu nie miałem ochoty. Głupi film – skwitował, po czym odblokował swój telefon i udawał, że jest bardzo zajęty. Nadya i bliźniaki, tak samo jak Harry, patrzyli na niego bez wyrazu. Ethan rzadko kiedy aż tak się puszył. Harry wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale zdecydował, by już tego nie drążyć. Najwyraźniej miał gorszy dzień lub pokłócił się z tatą.

\- Jestem głodna - sapnęła Nadya po chwili niezręcznej ciszy i posłała Harry'emu smutne spojrzenie.

\- A no co masz ochotę?

Dziewczynka zamyśliła się na chwilę.

\- Płatki. Czekoladowe.

\- Też chcecie? - spytał bliźniaków, a oni kiwnęli w zgodzie.

Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie wyjął trzy porcelanowe miski, wsypał do nich płatki, zalał mlekiem i jedną włożył do mikrofali, ustawiając czas na półtorej minuty. Sam nabrał ochoty na kawę, więc wsypał dwie łyżeczki do kubka i nastawił wodę. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi wyjściowe i do domu weszła Hailey, a za nią Max. Harry wyjął miskę płatków i zaniósł ją Nadyi. Bliźniaki musiały jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

\- Cześć - odezwała się Hailey, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę i buty, po czym chwyciła torebkę od taty i poszła na górę, pewnie do swojego pokoju.

\- Jak było? - spytał Harry Maxa, który stał niepewnie w progu i spoglądał na Ethana. Chłopak udawał, że go nie widzi, zajęty swoim telefonem.

\- Nie przepadam za komediami romantycznymi - odparł cicho Max, zerkając na Harry'ego. Styles kiwnął głową, bo tak, wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze.

\- Zrobić ci kawę? Bo woda mi się gotuje - zaproponował Harry, wracając do kuchni, gdzie piszczał czajnik. Było mu żal Maxa, bo zależało mu na tym, by spotkać się z Ethanem, a chłopak tylko sprawił mu przykrość.

\- Nie trzeba. Będę już szedł – odparł, wymuszając uśmiech i wrócił spojrzeniem na syna. - Cześć Ethan.

\- Ta - mruknął chłopak, nawet nie patrząc na tatę. Max stał jeszcze chwilę w progu. Na jego twarzy widać było smutek i żal. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, dlatego Harry pomyślał, że może jednak poprosi, by został z nimi, ale nie zdążył. Posłodził kawę, a jego były mąż wyszedł, zanim on w ogóle na niego spojrzał.

Nie zamierzał poruszać tego tematu z Ethanem przy dzieciach, ale zapisał sobie w głowie, by zrobić to innym razem. Zamiast tego, podgrzał płatki dla bliźniaków i zaniósł im je, co oni przyjęli z wielką ekscytacją. Wrócił po swoją kawę i wtedy Ethan, korzystając z okazji, poszedł do swojego pokoju. Harry miał wrażenie, że dopiero dorastając, blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co to jest zdrada. I teraz zachowywał się jak Hailey w jego wieku - wyglądało na to, że miał pretensje do taty. Harry nie chciał, by on i Hailey zachowywali się tak wobec Maxa, bo to było tylko pomiędzy byłymi małżonkami. Jednak oboje byli już duzi i mieli prawo do własnego zdania, do własnych decyzji. Jeśli nie chcieli spotykać się z Maxem, to nie musieli. Ani on, ani Harry nie mogli ich do tego zmusić. I może Harry uważał, że Max właśnie na to zasługuje, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po prostu było mu go szkoda.

Teraz jednak wolał się skupić na pewnym uroczym i słodkim szatynie. Sięgnął po swój telefon, by mu odpisać, bo pewnie już czekała tam na niego odpowiedź. Miał czterdzieści lat, a zachowywał się jak niecierpliwy dwudziestolatek.

"Nie możemy:( Muszę siedzieć z panem Austinem. Ale potem gdzieś wyjdziemy, jeśli tylko chcesz:))“

Oczywiście, że Harry chciał. Odpisał, że bardzo chętnie gdzieś go zabierze, by uczcić jego sukces. Wybierze jakąś elegancką restaurację i spędzą razem cudowną randkę, pijąc wino i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Szczerze nie mógł się już doczekać. Chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć Louisa w garniturze. Może nawet się odważy i pocałuje go w policzek, jeśli chłopak mu na to pozwoli. Zrobi wszystko, by Louis czuł się wyjątkowo; by ich randka była miła, i by umówili się na kolejną.


	7. 06

Przygotowania do Hamleta trwały już od dobrych paru godzin. Louis denerwował się od chwili przebudzenia, a Harry cały ten czas starał się podnieść go na duchu. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ szatyn z natury był dość uparty i jeśli już raz sobie wmówił, że sztuka wcale nie musi się udać i cała wina pójdzie na niego, to Styles za żadne skarby świata nie potrafił wybić mu tego z głowy, nie wiadomo jak bardzo się starał. Louisowi było miło ze względu na wszelkie komplementy ze strony starszego mężczyzny, nie ukrywał, ale to nie znaczyło, że były one prawdą. Poza tym, nie zaprzeczał, bo uwielbiał gdy ktoś o niego zabiegał, gdy zabiegał o niego ktoś tak przystojny i czarujący. Przyznał przed samym sobą, i przed Niallem, że Harry Styles, czterdziestoletni dyrektor banku, wpadł mu w oko. Za to Harry przyznał jedynie przed sobą, iż wyjątkowo zaangażował się w relację z uroczym dwudziestopięcioletnim stażystą. Na razie jeszcze nie chciał nikomu o tym mówić, na pewno nie dzieciom, ponieważ nie mógł tak szybko brać Louisa za pewnik. Dopiero co się poznali, a nie miał ochoty na dociekliwe pytania Hailey i Ethana.

Oboje byli teraz w swoich pokojach, zajęci sami sobą, a Harry korzystał z okazji i kolejny raz przyglądał się sobie w lustrze. Ubrał najlepszy garnitur jaki tylko posiadał, biała koszula była idealnie wyprasowana, mankiety równe, jedynie jeszcze nie dobrał krawata. Nie miał pojęcia jaki będzie pasować, bo prawda jest taka, iż do czarnego garnitury i białej koszuli pasuje każdy, więc nie potrafił się zdecydować. Na łóżku ułożył kilka ulubionych i po kolei przykładał je do piersi i porównywał. Zastanawiał się nad ciemnozielonym w białe pasy a fioletowym. Musiał wyglądać idealnie, bo w końcu nie szedł jedynie do teatru, a na sztukę nad którą pracował także Louis i to właśnie jego po wszystkim zabierze na romantyczną randkę. 

\- Pod kolor oczu - usłyszał za sobą głos Ethana. Zerknął w lustrze na chłopaka stojącego w progu i posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. - Tego kogoś z kim wychodzisz. Albo ulubiony kolor tego kogoś z kim wychodzisz. Krawata. - Harry przewrócił oczami na słowa syna, a on się zaśmiał.

\- Z nikim nie wychodzę - mruknął po czym odłożył fioletowy krawat i sięgnął po błękitny.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz - odparł lekceważąco i wszedł do pokoju ojca po czym usiadł w dużym fotelu. - Ale ja i tak bym wziął ten pod kolor oczu.

Harry wolał tego nie komentować. Nie chciał dawać synowi kolejnych powodów do spekulowania. I tak już za dużo smsował z Louisem na jego oczach, co spotykało się z głupimi komentarzami chłopaka i śmiechem. Ethan był wręcz przekonany, że ojciec z kimś się umawia no i cóż, miał rację, mimo tego, że Harry za każdym razem zaprzeczał. Nie chciał jeszcze o tym mówić, bo w sumie nawet nie było o czym. W dodatku nie uśmiechało mu się użeranie ze zdenerwowaną Hailey. Wiedział doskonale jaka jest, pamiętał jaka była, gdy rozwodzili się z Maxem lub kiedy Harry zaczął spotykać się z Agnes. Ani jedno ani drugie nie było dobrym wspomnieniem. Wiedział, że gdyby dowiedziała się o niewinnym flircie z Lou nie byłaby zadowolona, po prostu. Już wcześniej umawiał się z innym ludźmi i Hailey za każdym razem robiła aferę, bo twierdziła, że to kolejny związek, który się rozpadnie. Tak czy siak, za każdym razem miała rację. 

\- Czyj kolor oczu? - W pokoju pojawiła się Hailey. Na sobie miała czarne leginsy i szarą bluzę Ethana na niego już za małą. Bujne włosy związała luźno, a na twarzy nie było ani śladu po makijażu. Harry zdecydowanie wolał ją taką, niż wymalowaną i ubraną w obcisłe ciuchy. To nie tak, że był jakimś surowym ojcem, po prostu była piękna bez tych wszystkich ozdóbek, a nawet piękniejsza. Tyle razy jej powtarzał, że nie potrzebuje się malować, ale ona nigdy go nie słuchała. Twierdziła, że w taki sposób wyraża siebie.

\- Tego kogoś z kim tata wychodzi - zanucił Ethan. Hailey spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi po czym splotła ramiona na piersi i przeniosła spojrzenie na ojca. 

\- Z nikim nie wychodzę - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - To tylko Hamlet. Idę obejrzeć sztukę i dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- No tak, ale ty prawie nigdy nie wychodzisz - zauważył Ethan. Fakt, Harry prawie nigdy nie wychodził. Gdyby miał być szczery to już nawet nie pamięta kiedy ostatnim razem zrobił cokolwiek dla siebie samego. Dlatego uważał, że mimo wszystko potrzebuje odrobiny relaksu.

\- Więc teraz chyba może, co? - żachnęła się Hailey - Jesteś już duży i wytrzymasz jeden wieczór bez taty.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami na słowa siostry. Harry mógł zaprzeczać, ale on doskonale wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy. Znał ojca i zauważył w nim kilka dość zastanawiających zmian jak na przykład to, że ostatnio stał się bardziej cichy, zamyślony ale bardziej uśmiechnięty. W dodatku cały czas miał przy sobie telefon, nigdzie go nie zostawiał i ciągle z kimś pisał. Tłumaczył się, że to kolega z pracy, ale Ethan w to nie wierzył, bo tata nie angażował się w znajomości z pracownikami, na pewno nie prywatnie. 

Mruknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł z pokoju. Ani Harry ani Hailey nie skomentowali tego. Dziewczyna zamiast tego podeszła do taty i zabrała mu z dłoni błękitny krawat.

\- Domyślam się, że nie wiesz jaki wybrać - mruknęła odkładając materiał na łóżko. Harry przytaknął. - Załóż ten - powiedziała z szafy wyciągając krawat w czarno-różowe paski i podała go tacie. 

\- Różowy do teatru? - zaśmiał się Harry na wybór córki. Lubił ten krawat, ale zakładał go bardzo rzadko, dlatego, że różowy aż bolał w oczy.

\- Tak. Jest taki jak ty. Elegancki, ale uroczy - powiedziała owijając krawat wokół szyi taty i mrugnęła do niego. Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. To kochane, że jego córka uważała, że jest uroczy. Zawsze myślał, że Hailey ma go za żałosnego i staromodnego ojczulka, który fajny jest tylko w domu, a poza nim wstydzi się go. - Pasuje ci. Mogę ci zawiązać? - zaproponował wsuwając materiał pod kołnierzyk koszuli, a Harry kiwnął twierdząco. Hailey wykonała prosty węzeł po czym krawat schowała pod zapiętą marynarkę i jeszcze nieco go poprawiła. 

\- Dzięki. 

\- Spoko. Kiedy wrócisz? - spytała odsuwając się na kilka kroków i schowała ręce do kieszeni. Harry sięgnął po swój telefon. Na wyświetlaczu dostrzegł wiadomość od Louisa, ale zignorował to i schował urządzenie do kieszeni. Nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń u Hailey. 

\- Zostanę jeszcze chyba na bankiet, więc raczej późno - skłamał. Idzie przecież na randkę z Louisem. 

\- Okej. Baw się dobrze. Opowiesz mi jak było - mruknęła po czym stanęła na palcach, by ucałować tatę w policzek i wyszła z jego pokoju. Harry dostrzegł jak idzie do swojego i zamyka drzwi za sobą.

Wtedy od razu sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, by przeczytać wiadomość od Louisa: “Chyba powinienem coś zjeść, ale za bardzo się stresuję…… :x”. Nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech rozciągający jego twarz. Był już stary, a taki żałosny, skoro każdy esemes od tego chłopaka przyprawiał go o motylki w brzuchu. To nie było normalne. Wiedział, że za bardzo się nakręcał, że spotkał się z Lou tylko raz, no ale cóż, chłopak mu się podobał, i był najzwyklej w świecie uroczy, więc Harry chciał go poznać tak naprawdę. Dawno z nikim nie był, brakowało mu tej miłej bliskości i Louis był właśnie świetnym kandydatem. Zdecydowanie był chętny na związek, nie tak szybko, ale jednak.

“Nie jedz, żeby ci stres nie zaszkodził. Po wszystkim zabiorę cię w miłe miejsce i razem zjemy coś smacznego :))” - odpisał mu szybko widząc, że napisał ponad pół godziny temu, następnie znów schował telefon i wyszedł ze swojej sypialni uprzednio gasząc światło. Zaszedł do łazienki upewniając się, że na pewno dobrze wyglądał, spryskał się jeszcze jedną ze swoich ulubionych perfum po czym pożegnał się z dziećmi i nareszcie opuścił dom.

Na miejsce dojechał dość szybko zważywszy, że były to godziny wieczorne, więc Londyn na razie nie był jakoś szczególnie tłoczny. Zaparkował na jedynym wolnym miejscu parkingowym. Cały teatr był oświetlony, a wokół niego gromadzili się ludzie, za pewne koneserzy takiej formy sztuki, fanatycy lub rodzina i znajomi aktorów i innych zaangażowanych. Harry w tym gronie starał się odnaleźć Louisa, jednak na marne. Chłopak prawdopodobnie był już w środku i przygotowywał wszystko do wielkiej premiery razem z pozostałymi.

Czekał nieco ponad dziesięć minut w kolejce, zanim jakiś zmęczony życiem pan w budce skasował jego bilet. Podążając za grupką starszych osób wszedł na hale i szybko zajął swoje miejsce na widowni. Miał idealny widok na scenę. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, ale denerwował się, i szczerze nie znał powodu. Nie wiedział czy chodzi o Lou i ponowne spotkanie go czy o całą tę sztukę, do której Louis przyłożył swoją dłoń. Sięgnął po swój telefon, by napisać o tym do szatyna, jednak chłopak był szybszy. Wysłał mu krótką, tajemniczą wiadomość:

“Ładnie wyglądasz.”

Harry nie miał pojęcia skąd chłopak wie jak wygląda, ale przede wszystkim jakim cudem w ogóle go widzi. Styles od razu zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Louisa. Wykręcał głowę na wszystkie strony świata z chwili na chwilę niecierpliwiąc się, ponieważ nigdzie go nie dostrzegał, i wtedy dostał kolejnego esemesa:

“Nie gorączkuj się tak ;) Spójrz przed siebie, na wprost.”

Zdezorientowany zrobił to o co został poproszony. Uniósł wzrok na scenę a chwilę później, pod nią zauważył Louisa. Padał na niego mocny cień, ale Harry był pewien, że to on. Jego włosy nawet z tak dalekiej odległości wyglądały na miękkie i puchate. Chłopak miał na sobie sweter o kolorze jasnego fioletu i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem machał do Harry'ego. Styles szybko odwzajemnił gest i uśmiechnął się szeroko, co sprawiło, że Louis onieśmielony odwrócił wzrok. W tym momencie podszedł do niego jakiś starszy mężczyzna i zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Harry wykorzystał tę chwilę, by odpisać chłopakowi:

“Tobie też niczego nie brakuje c:”

Widział wyraźnie jak Louis zerka na swój telefon w dłoni, ale kontynuował rozmowę z tajemniczym facetem. Kiedy ten odszedł Louis nagle zniknął z pola widzenia Harry'ego, ale brunet po chwili zrozumiał, że pewnie po prostu zajął swoje miejsce. On też tak zrobił i niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź. Wśród tych wszystkich głów widział jednak karmelowe włosy Louisa i cieszył się, że jednak wybrał miejsce dość blisko sceny.

“Lepiej oglądaj Hamleta, a nie mnie. Potem cię sprawdzę :P" Zaśmiał się na tę uroczą wiadomość. Jeśli Louis jest taki sam na żywo jak w tych ich wszystkim wiadomościach, to Harry był pewien, że wpadł na odpowiednią osobą. Odpisał mu szybkie “No dobrze” i starał się skupić całą swoją uwagę na powoli rozpoczynającej się sztuce. Jego myśli wciąż zaprzątał Louis, jednak sztukę oglądał z wielkim skupieniem. Chciał mieć powód, by być dumnym z chłopaka i jakoś opowiedzieć dzieciom to co zobaczył. Nawet udało mu się obejrzeć całość ze spokojem. Po pierwszych pięciu minutach wciągnął się już na poważnie. Oglądał całość z zapartym tchem i możliwe, że nawet przestał myśleć o Lou i nie doszukiwał się aż tak bardzo jego wkładu w tę sztukę. Przyznał przed samym sobą, że postać Hamleta bardziej przypadła mu do gustu niż Ofelia. Aktorka była zdecydowanie za bardzo zestresowana i w niektórych kwestiach prawdopodobnie się pomyliła, ale cóż, głupi się nie domyśli, a mądry powie, że tak miało być. Dwie godziny siedzenia to jednak dużo, nie ważne jak dobra sztuka była. Harry niecierpliwił się już, chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Lou. Z wielką radością wstał razem z pozostałymi widzami, kiedy kotara opadła i zaczął klaskać. Ludziom najwyraźniej bardzo się podobało, bo niektórzy nawet gwizdali i cały aplauz trwał parę minut. Kotara się uniosła, wszyscy aktorzy stali w rzędzie i trzymali się za dłonie po czym razem ukłonili się, a wrzawa na widowni wzrosła i nie wyglądało na to, by miała się skończyć. Dlatego pewnie aktorzy na scenę zaprosili wszystkich tych, z którymi razem pracowali nad Hamletem. Wśród tego tłumu Harry dostrzegł drobnego, lekko przestraszonego Louisa. Chłopak czym prędzej skorzystał z okazji i schował się za aktorami, co wywołało u Harry'ego rozczulony uśmiech. Długi czas później, kiedy wszyscy już się uspokoili widownia powoli pustoszała, ludzie bez pośpiechu opuszczali salę. Harry podążał razem z nimi. W planach miał napisać do Louisa, gdy tylko znajdzie się w foyer, ale w momencie gdy zbliżał się do drzwi usłyszał swoje imię. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Louisa stojącego niepewnie kilka kroków od niego. Jedną dłonią trzymał się za ramię, jego nogi były ciasno skrzyżowane. Patrzył się na Harry'ego dużymi oczami i nerwowo uśmiechał się. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, potulnie i tak ładnie, że Harry miał ochotę mocno go do siebie przytulić, a Louis raczej nie miałby nic przeciwko. Zamiast tego podszedł do chłopaka dość blisko, tak, że mógł dostrzec dwa piegi na czubku jego nosa i uśmiechnął się do niego. Louis odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Harry złapał go za dłoń. \- Hej - szepnął Styles. - Naprawdę ładnie wyglądasz - dodał i wyszczerzył się, gdy policzki szatyna oblały się rumieńcem. \- Uroczy krawat - mruknął Louis w odpowiedzi, ukradkiem zerkając na starszego mężczyznę. \- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. \- Louis? - Obok nich pojawił ten tajemniczy mężczyzna, z którym szatyn rozmawiał przed sztuką. - Idziesz na bankiet? \- Um… \- A któż to? - spytał mężczyzna zwracając się do Harry'ego. \- Harry Styles - odparł Harry podając mężczyźnie dłoń, którą ten od razu uścisnął. \- Harry, to pan Austin - odezwał się Louis przedstawiając ich sobie. \- Czyli to wszystko to pana dzieło - zauważył Harry. - Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Gratuluję. \- Dziękuję. Starałem się jak tylko mogłem. Miło mi, że to dostrzegasz. Oczywiście Louis mi pomagał, jemu też należą się gratulacje - odparł pan Austin klepiąc przy tym delikatnie Louisa po plecach, a chłopak znów się zarumienił. \- Właśnie zamierzałem to zrobić - powiedział Harry wracając spojrzeniem na zawstydzonego szatyna. - Domyślam się, że wspaniale się z nim współpracuje. \- Oj tak. Zmienił parę rzeczy na lepsze, gdyby nie on Hamlet nie wyglądałby tak jak dziś wyglądał. Naprawdę świetna robota, Louis. \- Dziękuję - odparł Louis zerkając na reżysera po czym znów odwrócił spojrzenie. Lubił przyjmować komplementy, ale nienawidził być w centrum uwagi. Nie cierpiał gdy ludzie rozmawiali o nim na dodatek przy nim. Czuł się wtedy okropnie. Nie miał pojęcia jak miał się zachować. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy zaczęły piec a łzy gromadzić się w kącikach. Miał szczęście, że na sali panował półmrok i raczej ani Harry ani pan Austin nie mogli tego dostrzec. Jednak mylił się, bo Harry widział wyraźnie, że coś jest nie tak. Zauważył jak Louis nagle spochmurniał, cofnął się do tyłu o mały krok a głowę schylił tak, że wręcz gapił się na swoje czarne oksfordy. Pomyślał, że powinien to jakoś szybko naprawić, powiedzieć coś, cokolwiek, ale pan Austin go wyprzedził. \- To jak, Louis? Idziesz na bankiet? - ponowił pytanie. Louis spojrzał na niego a potem zerknął na Harry'ego, który tak po prostu podszedł do niego i objął w pasie. Chłopak zacisnął usta starając się ukryć uśmiech, a policzek przycisnął do piersi mężczyzny. Poczuł dreszcze, gdy jego dłoń wylądowała u dołu jego pleców, taka duża i ciepła, a on czuł się tak dobrze, czuł się ładny. Harry pachniał tak cudownie, jego garnitur był przyjemnie chłodny i miękki na policzku Louisa. Chciał zrobić cokolwiek, chciał też go objąć, dotknąć w jakiś sposób, ale bał się za bardzo. Dlatego stał nieruchomo i słuchał jego miłego niskiego głosu. \- Niestety - powiedział Styles. - Zabieram Louisa na nasz własny bankiet, będziemy świętować tylko we dwóch. \- Miłego wieczoru w takim razie - odparł pan Austin ze znaczącym uśmiechem. Harry pożegnał się z nim, a Louis mruknął ciche “do widzenia”. \- Wszystko okej? - szepnął Harry przyciskając lekko policzek do miękkich włosów Louisa. Poczuł jak jego dłoń nieśmiało ląduje na jego brzuchu i już chciał się cieszyć z tego powodu, jednak chłopak ostrożnie odsunął się od niego. Harry patrzył na niego zdezorientowany, a ten posłał mu krótki uśmiech w odpowiedzi i oczywiście szybko odwrócił wzrok. Okej, Harry trochę zapędził się obejmując go w taki sposób, ale nie umiał inaczej. Okropnie go ciągnęło do tego chłopaka, a kiedy zobaczył łzy błyszczące w jego oczach musiał coś zrobić. Pomyślał, że w taki sposób choć trochę polepszy sytuację. Mylił się. \- Okej - odparł Louis i znów nerwowo się uśmiechnął. - To idziemy gdzieś? \- Tak - ożywił się Harry. Spojrzał na wyjście z sali a potem na Louisa i zaoferował mu swoje ramię. Louis zarumienił się, ale tym razem pewniej, ze spokojniejszym uśmiechem podszedł do Harry'ego i ostatecznie zimną dłoń chwycił jego biceps okryty materiałem garnituru, tuż nad łokciem i w taki sposób wyszli z sali. Jeszcze odebrali swoje kurtki z szatni, a Harry oczywiście musiał pomóc założyć Louisowi tę jego. Wyszli na mroźne styczniowe powietrze i ruszyli przed siebie. Śnieg skrzypiał pod ich butami, a minusowa temperatura sprawiała, że Louis mógł się rumienić do woli bez żadnego skrępowania. W kompletnej ciszy doszli do suva Harry'ego i szybko wsiedli do cieplejszego wnętrza. Styles jedynie odpalił samochód i włączył ogrzewanie widząc jak chłopak na miejscu pasażera trzęsie się z zimna. \- Zaraz będzie ci cieplej - powiedział przyglądając się jego profilowi. Louis garbił się starając się zatrzymać trochę ciepła w swoim organizmie i chuchał w dłonie okryte rękawiczkami. Była godzina dwudziesta druga i trzydzieści siedem minut a temperatura na dworze wynosiła minus pięć stopni - kiepska pogoda na randkę w samochodzie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kiedy tylko by na niego nie spojrzał, on zawsze wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, odezwać się, skomentować, odpowiedzieć, spytać, ale nigdy tego nie robił, jak gdyby ktoś mu tego kategorycznie zabronił. Harry'emu szczerze zrobiło się przykro. Chciał poprosić go, by powiedział cokolwiek, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. To pewnie tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę, dlatego postanowił, że sam będzie mówił ile się tylko da, będzie gadał cokolwiek, by Louis poczuł się pewniej, by nie czuł się oceniany, by nie czuł presji, by czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie Harry'ego i sam się odezwał, do niczego nie zmuszany, z własnej woli. \- Wiem, że obiecałem, że znów pójdziemy do tej małej kafejki, bo chciałeś spróbować tę agrestową herbatę, ale niestety o tej godzinie jest już zamknięta - zaczął wrzucając wsteczny bieg i wyjechał z parkingu. Wokół teatru zrobił się mały korek. - Ale znam jeszcze inne fajne miejsce, gdzie mają tę herbatę. Spodoba ci się - powiedział i spojrzał na chłopaka, na co on tylko się uśmiechnął. \- Strasznie dużo ludzi było na premierze, jak widać. Pewnie jeszcze trochę postoimy - odezwał się po chwili ciszy. Nie chciał by było niezręcznie. - Powiem ci szczerze, że udało wam się. Ten Hamlet był świetny. Zauważyłem, że Ofelia była trochę zestresowana i mam wrażenie, że chyba raz pomyliła tekst, ale było dobrze. \- To była pierwsza poważna rola Marie. Też bym się stresował na jej miejscu - mruknął Louis i zapiął pas. Harry uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie, bo jego plan działał. Zauważył, że chłopak zaczynał się relaksować w dużym fotelu. Jego głowa opadła na zagłówek jednak wciąż patrzył przed siebie. \- Marie czyli Ofelia? - upewnił się, a Louis skinął krótko. - Skoro tak to świetnie dała sobie radę. Założę się, że trochę jej w tym pomagałeś. \- Co masz na myśli? - Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego pierwszy raz od chwili gdy wyszli z teatru. \- No bo z tego co wiem, to uwielbiasz Ofelię. Jeśli to była pierwsza tak wielka rola dla Marie to nie mogłeś pozwolić, by zepsuła postać Ofelii. Musiałeś jej pomóc wcielić się w nią, wczuć w tę biedną dziewczynę. Mam rację? \- Masz - odparł Louis. Jeszcze raz zerknął na Harry'ego w momencie, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Oblał się rumieńcem, więc przyłożył dłoń do prawego policzka i odwrócił wzrok, by patrzeć na miasto przez boczną szybę. \- Naprawdę sobie poradziłeś. Pan Austin wyraźnie jest z ciebie dumny. Ja też jestem - dodał po chwili ciszy i kątem oka zerknął na Louisa, ale chłopak ani drgnął wciąż patrząc przed siebie na wpół odwrócony od Harry'ego. Brunet westchnął ciężko. Louis najwyraźniej nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, więc ostatecznie zakończył temat Hamleta. W końcu wyjechał na główną ulicę ruszył w kierunku restauracji. \- Mogę włączyć radio? - spytał w momencie, gdy Louis znów usiadł wygodnie w fotelu. Chłopak mruknął niewyraźnie, prawdopodobnie zgadzając się. Harry włączył pierwszą lepszą stację, gdzie była grana jakaś popowa piosenka. Louis kompletnie na to nie zareagował. Siedział skulony i mimo, że samochód był już dobrze nagrzany to wyglądał jakby wciąż było mu zimno. \- Louis, wszystko w porządku? - spytał Harry zaniepokojony. Nie chciał, by Louis czuł się przy nim źle. Jeśli go denerwował lub coś podobnego to wolał odwieźć go domu, żeby tylko chłopak się z nim nie męczył. Nie chciał, by cała ta randka była jakaś przymusowa. \- Tak, przepraszam - odparł Louis. Zdjął rękawiczki i dłońmi przetarł twarz. \- Za co przepraszasz? - zdziwił się Harry. Szczerze ta odpowiedź nieco go zdezorientowała. Kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, by poznać jego reakcję ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Słuchaj, jeśli nie masz ochoty na randkę ja nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać - \- Nie, nie o to chodzi - zaprzeczył szybko - Ja tylko - westchnął ciężko po czym na sekundę zagryzł dolną wargę. - Dawno nie… nikt, um… Nie myśl, że nie czuję się dobrze w twoim towarzystwie. Lubię cię Harry, wiesz to. Tylko… jestem nieśmiały? - szepnął, na końcu jego głos zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie, a w gardle pojawiła się bolesna gula. Poczuł się żałośnie, ale nie zamierzał tego pokazać. Wymrugał łzy i spróbował znowu - Przepraszam, nie jestem kontaktowy - dodał już spokojniej. \- Dobrze - odparł Harry zszokowany odpowiedzią Louisa, a szczególnie tym, że chłopakowi wyraźnie zebrało się na płacz. Najwidoczniej był o wiele bardziej nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie niż Harry myślał. Wiedział teraz, że musiał być ostrożny wobec niego, tak by ponownie nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. - Rozumiem. Czyli jednak idziemy na randkę? \- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, trochę zaskoczony, ale pozytywnie. Bał się reakcji Harry'ego na jego słowa, a taka zdecydowanie go cieszyła. Pomyślał, że musi zrobić coś co zapewni Harry'ego, że szatyn jest nim szczerze zainteresowany. Serce dudniło mu okropnie, gdy starszy zmieniał bieg, a on drżącą dłoń wyciągnął w kierunku tej Harry'ego i ułożył ją na jej wierzchu. Miał wrażenie, że brunet zdrętwiał na chwilę. Uniósł na niego wzrok i wtedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie. I może oczy Louisa znów zabłyszczały pełne łez, ale tym razem nie zamierzał tego ukrywać, a Harry był pewien, że to dobre łzy. W końcu dojechali do restauracji, którą wybrał Styles. Oczywiście starszy wysiadł prędzej, by móc otworzyć drzwi Louisowi i znów przyprawić go o rumieńce. Tym razem Louis automatycznie chwycił się ramienia Stylesa sprawiając, że to on się uśmiechał niczym nastolatek. Weszli do środka, a Louisa uderzyła elegancja tego miejsca utrzymana w kolorze granatowym i szarym, zapewne okropnie droga. O tej godzinie w piątek było tu dość sporo osób i wszyscy ubrani byli w garnitury i długie suknie. Louis czuł okropnie nieswojo. \- Harry - mruknął gdy jakiś mężczyzna w białej koszuli i czarnych spodniach odebrał ich kurtki. - Jestem źle ubrany. \- Wcale nie. Wyglądasz ślicznie - odparł Harry obejmując Louisa w pasie i poprowadził go do jednego z wolnych stolików okrytego granatowym obrusem. - Nikt nawet nie patrzy - dodał rozglądając się po restauracji i cóż, taka była prawda. Każdy był zajęty osobą naprzeciwko. Usiedli na szarych krzesłach, Harry od razu sięgnął po menu, a Louis siedział skulony na swoim miejscu. Mimo wszystko nie czuł się tutaj dobrze, czuł się obco. Nigdy nawet nie był w takim miejscu, za to Harry wyglądał jakby był tutaj częstym bywalcem. \- Harry - szepnął, by brunet w końcu skupił na nim swoją uwagę. \- Louis, zrelaksuj się. Zamów sobie agrestową herbatę i cokolwiek tylko chcesz. Jesteśmy tutaj tylko we dwoje po to, żebym spędzić razem miło czas. Dobrze? \- No dobrze - zgodził się i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Nie miał ochoty na sprzeczki i postanowił, że randka się uda. Podszedł do nich kelner i odebrał zamówienia: dla Louisa agrestowa herbata, a dla Harry'ego czerwona i koszyczek paluszków chlebowych. Była już późna godzina i żaden nie chciał się objadać. \- Trochę tu drogo - zauważył Louis przeglądając resztę menu. Ceny były naprawdę wysokie, a jego pewnie nigdy nie będzie stać nawet na najtańszy obiad tutaj. \- Ale przyjemnie. Nie podoba ci się? \- Czy ja wiem - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - To miejsce jest bardziej dla starszych gentlemanów. \- Przepraszam? - parsknął oburzony Harry, na co Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem. Faktycznie, Harry mógł poczuć się nieco urażony. - Uważasz, że jestem stary? \- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem - bronił się szatyn, jego twarz rozciągał szczery uśmiech. - Ale gentlemanem na pewno - przyznał. Harry miał ochotę go wyściskać, bo w końcu zaczął być swobodny. \- Tak? \- Mhm. To widać, Harry. Jesteś dobrze wychowany. \- Powiem to mojej mamie - odparł dumnie na co Louis zaśmiał się. - Ale powiedz mi, jaki jeszcze jestem? - poprosił go brodę opierając na dłoni i skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. Louis spuścił wzrok zarumieniony. Nie zamierzał aż tak się rozgadywać. - Chcę wiedzieć jakie masz o mnie zdanie. \- Um… - zawahał się na chwilę. Harry chciał znać prawdę, więc raczej powinien mu ją powiedzieć, szczerze. - Według mnie jesteś okropnie troskliwy. Ciągle się upewniasz, że dobrze się czuję i lubię to w tobie. Lubię czuć się ważny, a ty sprawiasz, że właśnie się tak czuję - mruknął wracając spojrzeniem na starszego. Harry milczał, więc postanowił kontynuować. - Jesteś… wyrozumiały. I tolerancyjny? Chodzi mi o to, że wiesz jaki jestem i nie przeszkadza ci to. Wręcz przeciwnie. Lubisz mnie takiego i… to śmieszne - parsknął kręcąc przy tym głową. \- Uważasz, że jestem śmieszny, bo cię lubię? - zaśmiał się Harry. Louis był naprawdę uroczy. \- Na pewno masz coś z głową - odparł starając się brzmieć poważnie, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął dłonią do twarzy, by zakryć rumieńce. \- Może mam - mruknął spokojnie Harry patrząc na niego uważnie. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Louisa, bo Harry powiedział to całkiem serio, szczerze. Nie wiedział jak zareagować, więc opuścił dłonie na stolik i wbił w nie spojrzenie. Znowu się speszył. - Louis? - szepnął znacząco Harry. Chciał, by chłopak wrócił wzrokiem na niego. - Naprawdę cię lubię. \- Czemu? - spytał Louis po chwili ciszy, gdy zdecydował się spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Jego serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego oczach, kolejny razy tego wieczora, pojawiły się łzy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Przetarł dłonią oczy, a jego policzki paliły, bo Harry wciąż na niego patrzył, widział jaki żałosny jest Louis. Było mu okropnie wstyd. \- Szczerze? Sam nie wiem - mruknął Harry. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pokręcił głową. Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na tego drobnego, przestraszonego chłopaka. Nie rozumiał dlaczego w jego oczach zebrały się łzy, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować. Louis taki był najwyraźniej. Harry zdążył to zauważyć. On po prostu nie radził sobie z emocjami, których było w nim mnóstwo, które siedziały w nim głęboko zamknięte, których bał się wyrażać. Nie chciał być osądzany przez to co czuł, przez to jaki był i Harry nie zamierzał tego robić. Zamierzał go zrozumieć. - Nie będę kłamał. Nigdy nie spotykałem się z kimś tyle lat młodszym. I może to właśnie był błąd? Wiem, że do tej pory rozmawialiśmy tylko przez smsmy i znamy się naprawdę krótko, ale… widzę sam po sobie, że świetnie się z tobą dogaduję. I z tego co zrozumiałem czujesz to samo. Louis, nie wiem co w tobie jest, ale… chcę cię bliżej poznać. Intrygujesz mnie. Jesteś uroczy. Uwielbiam to jak z ogromnym zaangażowaniem opowiadasz mi o teatrze i o książkach, które przeczytałeś. Lubię też w tobie to, że masz dobre serce, że gdybyś tylko mógł to naprawiłbyś cały świat. Mam wrażenie, że… że brakuje ci ciepła, że brakuje ci kogoś kto… pokaże ci, jaki jesteś… jaki jesteś piękny, i jak piękne może być twoje życie - powiedział cicho. Spodziewał się, że w odpowiedzi dostanie łzy na rumianych policzkach chłopaka, ale szczerze trochę się przestraszył. Bał się, że może powiedział za dużo, że powiedział coś co zbyt mocno dotknęło Louisa. Nie zamierzał go zranić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał mu powiedzieć jakiego naprawdę go widzi, jak dużo dostrzega. - Louis? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? \- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko chłopak po czym pociągnął nosem i przetarł mokre policzki. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale jednocześnie było mu miło, że Harry tak się przejął, że powiedział mu te wszystkie cudowne słowa. Nikt nigdy nie mówił mu takich rzeczy, naprawdę. Nikt, poza Niallem, nigdy nie powiedział, że ma dobre serce, nie słuchał o jego zainteresowaniach, nikogo nie obchodziło jego zdanie, jego poglądy, nikt nie doceniał go tak jak Harry. Harry był inny i Louis lubił go, bardzo. Tak, że aż bolał go żołądek. - To miłe… co mówisz. Chyba. Myślę, że to… to prawda - mruknął mało wyraźnie, ale Harry usłyszał. Zakrył dłonią usta i odwrócił wzrok. W tej chwili zdecydowanie czuł za dużo. \- Louis. Uśmiechnij się, masz taki ładny uśmiech - poprosił spokojnie Harry. Czekał cierpliwie na coś o czym ostatnio nie mógł przestać myśleć. Louis w końcu spojrzał na niego, jego oczy błyszczały, a dolna warga trzęsła się niebezpiecznie, ale uśmiechnął się, przez łzy ale jednak. Inni ludzie pewnie już wyśmialiby go - miał dwadzieścia pięć lat a zachowywał się jak trzylatek, ale nie Harry. Harry wciąż siedział naprzeciw niego, uśmiechał się i starał zrozumieć. Harry był inny. \- Chyba naprawdę masz coś z głową, skoro mnie lubisz - powiedział Louis i zaśmiał się przez łzy, a Harry mu wtórował. \- Przepraszam - odparł Harry oczywiście nie mając tego na myśli. Obaj uśmiechali się do siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, jedynie patrząc na siebie i ciesząc się, że się poznali. Może i faktycznie coś w tym było. Może faktycznie Harry miał coś z głową, bo nie umiał i nie chciał wyrzucić z niej tego drobnego, przestraszonego chłopaka.


	8. 07

\- Tata! - Harry usłyszał krzyk od razu w chwili, gdy wychodził z banku.

Na sobie miał niedopięty płaszcz, szalik zarzucony wokół szyi, a w dłoni ściskał gruby plik papierów. Dziś musiał wyjść wcześniej i zabrać pracę do domu, bo Agnes wybierała się do fryzjera z koleżanką, więc on przejmował dzieci. Ani trochę nie czuł się do tego zmuszony, nie mógł się już doczekać czasu spędzonego z bliźniakami i Nadią, to była czysta przyjemność, obowiązek jako rodzica, ale nadal przyjemność. Jego dzieci były całym jego światem. Gdyby tylko mógł zabrałby tę trójkę do siebie, jednak podczas rozwodu oboje z Agnes zdecydowali, że lepiej będzie dla dzieci jeśli zostaną z matką, Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Wiedział doskonale, że ona lepiej sobie poradzi, dobro dzieci było dla niego najważniejsze. I oczywiście nie mógłby zrobić tego Agnes - odebrać matce jej największe szczęście.

\- Oli - zawołał do chłopca biegnącego w jego kierunku. Ukucnął, by Oliver miał lepszy dostęp do niego i z szerokim uśmiechem przyjął go w ramiona. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Olaf również do niego biegnie, a tuż za nim ze spokojem podążała Nadya w swoim różowym płaszczyku i puchatymi nausznikami na główce uśmiech ukrywając za szalikiem. Agnes dopiero wysiadła z samochodu, cała roztrzepana i zdyszana, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiąc ogarnąć tych dwóch łobuzów. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia po kim Oliver i Olaf odziedziczyli ten szalony charakter, ponieważ i Agnes i Harry byli bardzo stateczni jako dzieci i jako dorośli.

\- Cześć, kochanie - mruknął Harry do Nadii, kiedy córka podeszła do niego i bardzo spokojnie i ostrożnie wsunęła się pod jego niezapięty płaszcz, by przytulić się do jego ciepłego brzucha. Olaf i Oliver już dawno zniknęli za murami banku, prawdopodobnie zaczepiając klientów i witając się z pracownikami.

\- Przepraszam cię, ale Karen przesunęła mi wizytę o godzinę. Nie chciałam przywozić ci ich aż do pracy, ale - zaczęła Agnes powoli zbliżając się do byłego męża. Wyglądała jakby naprawdę było jej strasznie przykro, czego Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć, ponieważ nie miała powodu, by go przepraszać. Jego dzieci były priorytetem.

\- Już mówiłaś - zaśmiał się Harry na jej tłumaczenie. - I dobrze wiesz, że dla mnie to żaden problem. Dla dzieci zawsze znajdę czas - odparł szczerze, na co Agnes uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. 

Jej długie blond włosy rozwiewał wiatr, a Harry nawet z tej odległości potrafił dostrzec głęboki błękit jej oczy i te drobne piegi, które zdecydowanie odejmowały jej lat. Wciąż była piękna, wciąż była dobra, wciąż była ta samą osobą, którą pokochał i nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego im się nie udało. Na początku związku był pewien, że to miłość na całe życie. Po narodzinach Nadii było jeszcze lepiej między nimi, jednak żadne z nich nie potrafiło zarejestrować w którym momencie coś się zmieniło, czemu zaczęło psuć się pomiędzy nimi. Stali się zwykłym małżeństwem, w którym mąż zarabia na żonę i dzieci, a żona je wychowuje i dba o dom. Widocznie nie tego chcieli, pogubili się i stracili to co było kiedyś piękne w ich związku, to co ich łączyło. Miłość tak po prostu wygasła, na marne starali się odbudować swój związek. Potem całkowicie nieplanowanie Agnes zaszła w ciążę. Podczas tego okresu Harry dbał o nią jak tylko potrafił. Miał nadzieje, że może to coś zmieni, ale nadzieja go zawiodła. Bliźniaki niczego nie zmieniły między nimi. Zgodnie przyznali, że gdy tylko wychowają ich wystarczająca to rozwiodą się. Tak było lepiej i dla nich i dla dzieci. Czemu im się nie udało? Może dlatego, że nie byli sobie przeznaczeni, może dlatego, że oczekiwali czegoś innego od życia, może dlatego, że widzieli w sobie jedynie bliskich przyjaciół. Może. Pewne jest tylko to, że nieważne jak bardzo by chcieli, nie umieliby już być razem.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, że odbiorę ich wieczorem? Chciałam - zaczęła Agnes w chwili, gdy odczytała od kogoś esemesa i spojrzała przerażona na byłego męża, ale Harry przerwał jej, nie pozwalając się wytłumaczyć.

\- Pewnie. Kiedy tylko chcesz. Mogą nawet zostać na noc i odwiozę ich rano do ciebie - powiedział brunet z wyczuwalnym podekscytowaniem i entuzjazmem w głosie. Każda chwila z jego dziećmi sprawiała mu radość, już od początku roku planował wakacje z całą szóstką. Okej, piątką, bo Ryan prawdopodobnie się nie zgodzi, raczej miał już swoje plany.

\- Ale nie wzięłam im niczego - westchnęła Agnes zrezygnowana. Niestety nawet o tym nie pomyślała.

\- Przecież mają u mnie kilka swoich rzeczy - zauważył Harry. Zawsze miał pochowane w szafach ubrania dla swoich dzieci i inne przybory, które podkradł Agnes. - Na pewną są piżamki i szczoteczki, a głodne nie pójdą spać - żachnął się.

\- Wiem - zaśmiała się Agnes kręcąc przy tym głową. Harry czasem był taki zabawny - Okej - spojrzała na zegarek, miała jeszcze chwilę czasu na krótką pogawędkę. - Niech będzie. Odpocznę trochę. Zostaniecie z tatą, dobrze? - zwróciła się do Nadii, która wciąż spokojna w tej chwili wykazywała odrobinę radości na swojej małej ślicznej buzi. Ona też uwielbiała spędzać czas z tatą, który podzielał jej zainteresowania i miłość do ciszy i spokoju. Pokiwała żarliwie główką, na słowa mamy a jej usteczka rozciągnął uroczy uśmiech przywołujący dołeczki w jej policzkach.

\- Kochanie, idź po swoich braci - powiedział do niej tata, więc bez słowa się odwróciła i weszła do banku na poszukiwania Olafa i Olivera. Jak zawsze na nią spadała gówniana robota, ale była grzecznym dzieckiem i słuchała się rodziców.

\- Jak tam randka? Udała się? - zagadnęła cicho Agnes, gdy córka zniknęła za drzwiami budynku. Poruszyła przy tym zabawnie brwiami, przez co Harry oblał się rumieńcem. Miała oczywiście na myśli ten niedzielny wieczór, gdy Harry poprosił ją, by odebrała dzieci kilka godzin wcześniej, ponieważ on ma spotkanie służbowe. Przynajmniej tak powiedział. Prawda była taka, że spotkał się z Louisem. Wyszli razem na gorącą czekoladę, i ta trzecia randka była cudowna, ponieważ w oczach szatyna ani razu nie pojawiły się łzy, a uśmiechał się niemalże nieustannie. A Agnes znała go na wylot i zawsze wszystko wiedziała, wiedziała gdy coś się działo i wiedziała tym razem. Harry nie miał szans, nie ukryje tego przed nią, nie zdoła ją okłamać, nie wymiga się od odpowiedzi.

\- Jaka randka? - bąknął głupio. Nawet nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, jednak mimo wszystko starał się wybronić. - To było spotkanie służbowe, dobrze wiesz.

\- Harry - mruknęła znacząco kręcąc przy tym głową i splotła ramiona na piersi. Nawet wobec niego czasem zachowywała się jak matka. - Dobrze wiesz, że mnie nie oszukasz i że wszystko możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Uhh, okej. - westchnął Harry, i tak był już na przegranej pozycji. Poza tym chciał się komuś pochwalić. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że na jego twarz wpłynął czuły uśmiech na myśl o Lou. Zagryzł wargę i zaczesał zabłąkanego loka za ucho, niczym zakochana nastolatka. - Randka była miła. Lubię go, dobra? Nic więcej nie powiem, nie chce zapeszać - odparł z wypiekami na twarzy i stanowczo zakończył temat. Mówił szczerze, nie chciał się rozgadywać na temat szatyna, to było zbyt świeże.

\- Och, czyli to mężczyzna? - Agnes nie kryła zdziwienia, jednak od zawsze wiedziała, że Harry powinien ułożyć sobie życie z jakimś mężczyzną. Cieszyła się razem z nim.

\- Nie mów nikomu, proszę - jęknął Styles. - To się nawet nie zaczęło. Dopiero się poznajemy. Nie chcę, żeby -

\- W porządku - mruknęła z uśmiechem. - Możesz na mnie liczyć. Opowiesz mi jak już się zacznie. Pamiętaj, że masz moje wsparcie. Jak coś to wam kibicuję, kimkolwiek on jest - odparła całkowicie szczerze. Nadal byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi i ważne dla niej było jego szczęście.

\- A ty jak tam? Masz kogoś? - spytał naprawdę ciekaw. Zasługiwała, by ułożyć sobie życie.

\- Nie. Wolę być sama - mruknęła z uśmiechem. Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy z banku wybiegły bliźniaki, a tuż za nimi kroczyła Nadya. Przewróciła oczami na braci, którzy tak po prostu zaczęli gonić siebie nawzajem i wykrzykiwać niezrozumiałe słowa.

\- Chłopcy, uważajcie - pouczyła ich Agnes ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem - Chodnik jest śliski.

\- Chłopaki - powtórzył Harry swoim mocnym, donośnym głosem surowego ojca, którym nie był. Bliźniaki automatyczne stanęli w miejscu i spojrzeli na tatę z głupimi uśmieszkami. Harry odwzajemnił gest, ale pogroził im palcem, na co oni zachichotali. 

\- Zostajecie dzisiaj z tatą - powiedziała im Agnes po czym pożegnała się z dziećmi mocnymi uściskami, ucałowała całą trójkę i jeszcze pomogła Harry'emu usadzić ich na tylnym siedzeniu i zapiąć w pasy, ponieważ wtedy Olaf i Oliver lubili się buntować. Upomniała Harry'ego, by zawsze miał w samochodzie foteliki dla tej trójki i dopiero wtedy każde z nich pojechało w swoją stronę.

\- Byliśmy dzisiaj w straży! - krzyknęli razem Oliver i Olaf po dłuższym czasie jazdy w głębokiej dziwnej ciszy. Harry spojrzał na nich w lusterku wstecznym i uśmiechnął się widząc radość na ich krągłych buźkach. Nie chwaląc się oczywiście, uważał za swój i Agnes sukces, ze jego najmłodsze potomstwo miało beztroskie dzieciństwo.

\- I co tam robiliście? - zagadnął ich jednocześnie stając na światłach. Mając okazję zerknął także na Nadię. Dziewczynka opierała głowę o szybę samochodu i patrzyła przed siebie. Harry miał wrażenie, że jest zbyt dojrzała jak na swój wiek, że za mało szaleje i rozrabia jak przystało na dziewięciolatkę. Jednak nie zamierzał jej oceniać, taka po prostu była.

\- Widzieliśmy takie duże samochody! - zaczął Olaf gestykulując przy tym swoimi małymi pulchnymi rączkami, a brat mu przytakiwał - I pan w kasku trzymał duży wąż i lał wodę!

\- W hełmie - poprawił go Harry, ale on zdawał się tego nie słyszeć, za bardzo odlatując myślami do dzisiejszego dnia w straży pożarnej.

\- Było tak dużo wody! - kontynuował chłopiec, a jego oczy błyszczały na samą myśl. - I tak dużo panów strażaków! I mają takie fajne fury i siedzieliśmy w jednej i włączyli koguta i było głośno!

\- To jest syrena dźwiękowa - wtrąciła się Nadya, ale również i jej żaden z braci nie słuchał.

\- A nauczyliście się chociaż czegoś? - spytał Harry ze śmiechem. Był pewien, że jego synowie nie słuchali nikogo zachwycając się jedynie dużymi samochodami. Zawsze mieli w sobie za dużo energii, zdarzało się że nikt nie mógł nad nimi zapanować, ani w szkole ani tym bardziej rodzice.

\- Że nie wolno bawić się ogniem - odparł Olaf bardzo poważnie, wyglądał jakby przejął się tą informacją.

\- Bo to prawda. Ogień jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Szczególnie kiedy ma się sześć lat - powiedział Harry pouczająco. Wiedział, że jego dzieci są mądre, ale to jednak dzieci i zawsze może im coś głupiego strzelić do głowy. Cieszył się, że jednak nauczyciele i inni ludzie sprawujący nad nimi opiekę oraz odpowiedzialni za edukację uczyli ich tak ważnych rzeczy. Od tego właśnie była szkoła.

\- To nie można palić ogniska? - sapnął zaskoczony Olaf. On uwielbiał wakacyjne ogniska z tata nad jeziorem i pieczenie kiełbasek, więc poczuł się trochę zawiedziony.

\- Można, ale trzeba bardzo uważać. Pamiętaj, że jak ci się już znudzi to musisz bardzo dokładnie zgasić, żeby znowu się nie zapaliło, dobrze?

\- Dobrze - kiwnął Olaf i obaj chłopcy zamilkli prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się nad słowami taty.

\- A ty co dziś robiłaś w szkole? - spytał Harry Nadię. Powoli już zbliżali się do domu, a ona nie odezwała się ani słowem przez całą jazdę.

\- Uczyłam się - odparł Nadya zgodnie z prawdą, na co Harry zaśmiał się. Ostrożnie zerknął na córkę we wstecznym lusterku. Dziewczynka wciąż zaglądała przez szybę.

\- Domyślam się. A nauczyłaś się czegoś konkretnego?

\- Tego, że dzieci nie mogą jeść kiedy są głodne a nauczyciele tak.

\- Tego, że dzieci nie mogą jeść kiedy są głodne a nauczyciele tak - burknęła rozzłoszczona mrużąc przy tym zabawnie oczy.

\- O co chodzi? - zdziwił się Styles. Słowa jego córki trochę go zaniepokoiły.

\- Pani od matematyki nie pozwoliła mi jeść kiedy byłam głodna a potem ona przyniosła sobie kawę i pączka i jadła na lekcji - odparła, wciąż nad wyraz spokojna, jednak dało się wyczuć jej dziecięcą złość.

\- Przecież to jest jakiś absurd! - sapnął Harry. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko na lekcji jeść nie można, od tego była przerwa, a dziecku nic się nie stanie jak poczeka te 40 minut, ale nauczycieli też to do cholery obowiązywało. Nie można się tak zachowywać względem takich maluchów, to nie etyczne i nie kulturalne. - Muszę z nią o tym porozmawiać - powiedział do córki, w odpowiedzi dostając wdzięczny uśmiech.

Dobra, może i nie zrobi tego osobiście, bo miał słabe nerwy w takich sprawach, ale na pewno powie o wszystkim Agnes i ona rozprawi się z tą wredną matematyczną. 

W domu czekał na nich głodny Ethan. Hailey wybrała się do koleżanki, a on biedny nie potrafił sobie zrobić jakiegokolwiek posiłku. Harry czasami nie miał do niego słów, z jednej strony podkreślał jaki to on jest dorosły, a z drugiej był bardziej nieporadny niż jego młodsi bracia. Co było dość zabawne, ponieważ Olaf niekiedy miał problemy z toaletą. W tej sytuacji jedyne co mógł zrobić to zamówić pizze dla wszystkich i nie mówić o tym Agnes. Nadya zasługiwała na dużą margherite z podwójnym serem po dzisiejszym ciężkim dniu w szkole. Usiedli wszyscy razem w kuchni i zajadali się najlepszym obiadem jaki tata mógł wymyślić. Bliźniaki wymazali się sosem czosnkowym, a Ethan wszystkie swoje kawałki dokładnie oblał ketchupem. Nadya zmarszczyła się na niego.

\- Przecież to psuje smak pizzy - skomentowała z obrzydzeniem krojąc swój kawałek nożem i przytrzymując go widelcem. Na jej kolanach leżała papierowa chusteczka i taką samą ułożyła sobie na piersi zahaczając ją o dekolt jej błękitnego sweterka.

\- Nie znasz się. Taka jest najlepsza - odparł dumnie blondyn uważając siebie za dojrzalszego i mądrzejszego.

\- Gówno prawda.

\- Nadya! - obruszył się Harry na słownictwo jego grzecznej i ułożonej dziewczynki. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał od niej takich słów. Poczuł się zniesmaczony i jednocześnie odrobinę zły na dziewięciolatkę. Nie powinna tak mówić. - Kochanie, tak nie wypada - powiedział karcąco - To bardzo brzydkie słowo.

\- To że jestem dziewczyną nie znaczy, że nie mogę tak mówić. Nie jestem gorsza od chłopaków - burknęła spoglądając pewnie na ojca. Harry był szczerze zaskoczony.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś gorsza. Mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że jesteś lepsza, ale chłopcy mogą się obrazić - powiedział z uśmiechem starając się obrócić sytuację z poważnej na zabawną. Ethan przewrócił na niego oczami, ale on udawał, że nie widzi.

\- Hailey tak mówi - odparła dumnie, wciąż broniąc swojego zdania. Tata jej nie udobrucha, nie ma mowy.

\- Dobrze, ale Hailey jest starsza -

\- Nie jestem gorsza, dlatego że jestem młodsza - przerwała mu jednocześnie kończąc swój kawałek pizzy po czym wstała od stołu.

\- Nadya, wracaj. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać - zawołał za nią, a ona kompletnie go ignorując ruszyła na górę, prawdopodobnie do pokoju jej starszej siostry.

\- Gówno prawda. - Kochanie, jak ty się do mnie odnosisz! - zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć, zanim dziewięciolatka zniknęła mu z oczu. Nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Również wstał od stołu z zamiarem rozmówienia się z córką.

\- Daj jej spokój. Zaraz przyjdzie przeprosić - odezwał się Ethan. Harry spojrzał na niego i zastanowił się na chwilę. Prawdopodobnie miał rację, Nadya miała jeden ze swoich humorów, ponieważ pani w szkole ją zdenerwowała. Kiwnął głową i usiadł z powrotem. Zerknął na swoich najmłodszych synów i miał ochotę zapłakać na ich buzie całe w białym, kremowym, śmierdzącym sosie. Czekał go długi wieczór.

(TS)

Popołudnia były ulubioną porą dnia Louisa. Uwielbiał, to gdy wreszcie wracał do domu po pracy, a na dworze wciąż było brzydko i mroźno, więc jedyne co mógł i chciał zrobić to mocna czarna herbatka, a zaraz potem przebrać się w coś ciepłego i miękkiego, włączyć cicho muzykę i siedzieć tak na łóżku zajadając się czekoladą. Ewentualnie siedzieć tak z Niallem i gadać o głupotach. Kochał robić właśnie to, bo tylko wtedy czuł się dobrze, tylko wtedy, gdy w końcu mógł odpocząć od otaczającego go świata i owinąć się w ciepło i miłość. I mimo że mieszkał tutaj od zaledwie miesiąca to już kochał to miejsce i traktował je jak swój dom, jedyne miejsce gdzie czuł się bezpiecznie, gdzie czuł się dobrze. A razem z Niallem było jeszcze lepiej.

Od zawsze do szczęścia potrzebował tylko trzech rzeczy; zapewnienia, że jest ważny i potrzebny, odrobiny zrozumienia i mocnego uścisku. Rzadko kiedy otrzymywał cokolwiek z tego od jego rodziców czy bliskich. Jedyną osobą, która traktowała go w taki sposób był Niall. On był jego jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem, był jedyny który widział w Lou prawdziwą osobę, taką którą był. Był przy nim w każdej chwili, wspierał w każdej decyzji i zawsze starał się pchać go na przód, jednocześnie nie pozwalając upaść, a innym nie pozwalając nim zachwiać. Louis nie miał pojęcia skąd Niall miał do niego aż tyle siły, jak to możliwe, że już dawno go nie kopnął, że wciąż miał ochotę go prowadzić, że chciał przyjaźnić się z nim. Louis wiedział bardzo dobrze, że jest okropnie irytującą, męcząca i żałosną osobą, a mimo to jednak znalazł się ktoś kto go lubił, ba, Niall mówił, że kocha go jak własnego brata.

Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało do tej pory. Teraz najwyraźniej pojawił się ktoś, kto też umiał patrzeć, dostrzegać, doceniać, rozumieć, ktoś kto chciał poznać Louisa, ktoś to równie szczerze go polubił. I przede wszystkim patrzył na niego bardziej niż jak na zwykłego chłopaka. Harry był nim zainteresowany, sam powiedział, że Louis go intryguje, że chce go poznać. A Louis wyraźnie widział, że zależy mu na głębszej relacji. Zauważył to już w chwili, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Pomyślał wtedy jakiego ogromnego pecha musi mieć najpierw obrażając samego dyrektora kiedy ten stał tuż obok, a potem wpadając na niego, gdy wychodził. Miał ochotę umrzeć, naprawdę, ale później spojrzał mu w oczy i dostrzegł jak źrenice starszego mężczyzny powiększają się na sam jego widok, a twarz rozciąga uroczy uśmiech. Louis nie był głupi, wiedział co to znaczy, wiedział, że spodobał mu się już w tamtej sekundzie i dlatego zgodził się na spotkanie. Ponieważ pierwszy raz w życiu przeżył coś takiego. Fakt, był przerażony tym wszystkim, to całą relacją, kontaktem, ale odwzajemniał uczucia Harry'ego, lubił go bardzo, był niesamowitym człowiekiem i Louis chciał z nim spróbować.

Dziś właśnie Harry miał przyjść do niego, do domu. Stresował się okropnie, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się doczekać. Obawiał się oczywiście, że jego mieszkanie może Harry'emu się nie spodobać. W końcu był dyrektorem banku, z pewnością miał sporo pieniędzy i duży piękny dom. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczał, bo Harry nic mu o tym nie powiedział, ani słowa o tym ile zarabia czy jak żyje, odkąd się poznali. Nie żeby Louisowi zależało na jego pieniądzach, nie, nawet o tym nie myślał. Ale trochę dziwne dla niego było to, że mężczyzna nie wspomnął o tym, nie opowiedział jak pracuje ani nie powiedział gdzie i jak mieszka. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że Harry pewnie nie chciał wyjść na takiego, który się tym szczyci, bo zdecydowanie taki nie był. Był miły i kulturalny i rozmawiał z Louisem przede wszystkim o rzeczach mało przyziemnych, co było cholernie ważne dla szatyna.

Czekał na niego odkąd tylko wrócił z pracy. Podekscytowany powiedział o tym Niallowi, który nie bardzo podzielał entuzjazm przyjaciela. Może to źle, że nie znał Harry'ego a już był do niego uprzedzony, ale nie chodziło mu o samego Stylesa. Po prostu obawiał się każdego faceta, który zbliżał się do Louisa. Nie chciał tylko, by ponownie został skrzywdzony, był zbyt kruchy i delikatny. Jedno słowo powiedziane nie tak potrafiło doprowadzić go do płaczu. Niall dokładnie pamiętał ostatni raz, gdy Louis był zakochany i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Miło jest jednak patrzeć na niego takiego szczęśliwego, dzięki Harry'emu oczywiście, i nie chciał by to się skończyło. Uśmiech Louisa był jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w jego życiu, dlatego obiecał sobie obserwować Harry'ego.

Zanim wszedł na odpowiednią klatkę obszedł bloki jeszcze dwa razy dokładnie sprawdzając numery, aż nie upewnił się, że adres, który wysłał mu Louis się zgadza. Było tu całkiem ładnie. Wciąż panowała zima i wszystko było w śniegu, ale osiedle miało swój mały park i miejsce dla dzieci i skromne ogródki przy wejściu na klatki schodowe. Widać było, że mieszkańcy żyją tu skromnie, ale jednak schludnie. Wnętrze budynku było zadbane, na szczęście nie odpadała żadna farba czy tynk, poręcze przy schodach były drewniane i nie brakowało ani jednej szczebelki, a każdy przy drzwiach miał wycieraczkę i Harry już lubił to miejsce. Zawiódł się trochę, gdy okazało się, że nie ma tu windy i musi iść schodami aż na trzecie piętro.

Po drodze przyglądał się każdemu mieszkaniu powtarzając sobie w myślach numerki na drzwiach. Jego celem był numer osiem i kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się przed właściwym mieszkaniem dopiero poczuł jak bardzo się stresuje. Serce mu dudniło w piersi, ale tłumaczył się zadyszką, bo w końcu wejście na trzecie piętro wymagało trochę wysiłku. Zanim zdecydował się zapukać wziął kilka głębszych oddechów na uspokojenie, poprawił swoje włosy w ekranie telefonu i jeszcze upewnił się, że nie będzie widać bombonierki schowanej za jego plecami. Czekał dosłownie chwilę do czasu, aż drzwi niespodziewanie otworzył mu jakiś blondyn. W pierwszej chwili spanikował, pomyślał, że pomylił mieszkania, ale zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież Louis mieszka ze swoim przyjacielem, Niallem.

\- Cześć - przywitał się z miłym uśmiechem - Jestem Harry i -

\- Tak, tak, wiem - bąknął blondyn robiąc przejście dla Harry'ego - Wejdź, Louis pewnie już sika w majty - dodał przewracając przy tym oczami. Harry zmarszczył się na niego po czym powoli wszedł do mieszkania.

\- O co ci -

\- Fajny krawat - przerwał mu chłopak z głupim uśmieszkiem. Harry poczuł jak oblewa się rumieńce.

Co do cholery.

\- Uh. Dzięki? - bąknął nie wiedząc zbytnio co powiedzieć. Przyjechał do Lou od razu po pracy, tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać. Nawet nie pomyślał, żeby wrócić do domu i się przebrać. Teraz zdecydowanie wyglądał po prostu śmiesznie, jakby zwykłe popołudniowe spotkanie w mieszkaniu jego sympatii było elegancką randką. Nie chciał jednak robić sobie problemów, ponieważ powiedział dzieciom, że dziś zostaje dłużej w pracy. Ethan wyszedł gdzieś z kolegami, ale Hailey zaprosiła do domu swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, więc wyglądałoby to co najmniej dziwnie, gdyby przyjechał do domu, by przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego i znów wrócić do pracy. Nie zamierzał ryzykować.

\- Niall. - Obaj usłyszeli ostrzegawczy i nieco drżący głos Louisa. Chłopak wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i patrzył zezłoszczony na przyjaciela. - Zostaw Harry'ego.

\- Hej, Lou - przywitał się Styles i posłał uśmiech szatynowi, na co ten zarumienił się.

\- Hej - mruknął - Chodź do mnie - powiedział zanim wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Niall bez słowa zamknął drzwi mieszkania i zostawił Stylesa samemu sobie. Harry nieco zdezorientowany odłożył czekoladki na najbliższą półkę, a następnie zdjął płaszcz i buty. Wziął z powrotem prezent dla chłopaka i tak jak ten chciał, poszedł do jego pokoju. Rzucił jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie Niallowi, który akurat siedział w przedpokoju na fotelu z telefonem w dłoni. Szczerze wydawał się mu trochę dziwny, nie tak jak opisywał go Louis jako żywego i zabawnego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam cię za niego - powiedział Louis z przykrością. Było mu trochę wstyd za Nialla, zachował się nieładnie w stosunku do Harry'ego, którego dopiero co poznał. Zrobił złe pierwsze wrażenie, a nie tego chciał Louis.

\- W porządku - odparł Harry - Rozumiem, że jest po prostu dobrym przyjacielem i troszczy się o ciebie, hm? - dodał podchodząc do Louisa i usiadł na jego łóżku. Szatyn siedział na samym końcu, na poduszkach, wciśnięty w kąt z nogami podciągniętymi pod pierś i patrzył na Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna miał na sobie granatowy garnitur, fioletową koszulę pod spodem i uroczy krawat w wisienki. Najwyraźniej przyszedł do Louisa od razu po pracy. Jak zawsze wyglądał pięknie. Jego przystojną twarz ani na chwilę nie opuszczał uśmiech, a w kącikach oczu widoczne były kurze łapki. Jak na swój wiek to wyglądał cholernie dobrze, bardzo młodo, Louis nigdy nie dałby mu czterdziestu lat. Widocznie te maseczki o których wspominał naprawdę działały, musiały być okropnie dobre.

\- Bo tak jest - odparł cicho, za cicho. Harry wiedział, że chłopak się denerwuje i naprawdę starał się to zrozumieć, bo nie miał pojęcia czemu, we własnym domu. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że aż za bardzo. To miłe, ale też mnie przytłacza wiesz? Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - przyznał Styles. - Ale… Louis. Nie chce cię urazić, słońce, ale wiesz jaki jesteś. Ja też wiem. I na jego miejscu prześwietlałbym każdą osobę, która by się do ciebie zbliżyła - odparł całkowicie szczerze, na co Louis uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

\- Wiesz, że to chore? - zaśmiał się kręcąc przy tym głową. - Ale całkiem możliwe, że on tak robi.

\- Nie strasz mnie - sapnął Harry komicznie rozszerzając oczy, co sprawiło, że Louis zachichotał i odwrócił twarz. Styles czuł dokładnie jak jego serce puchnie na ten piękny dźwięk. Pomyślał, że jest gotów wydobywać go z Louisa aż do końca świata. - Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział zanim Louis zdążył zareagować i położył przed nim dużą bombonierkę.

\- Chcesz, żebym był gruby? - jęknął Louis udając obrażonego. Tak naprawdę cieszył się z prezentu, bo kochał czekoladę. Uwielbiał także to, że powoli przy Harrym robił się coraz bardziej swobodny, przede wszystkim dlatego, że lubił mężczyznę ze wzajemnością i ten w ogóle go nie oceniał, nigdy. Patrzył na niego jak na najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie, i Louis powoli uświadamiał sobie, że z dnia na dzień zakochuje się w nim. To niedorzeczne po tak krótkim czasie znajomości, ale szatyn bardzo szybko się angażował, może nawet za szybko, dlatego też był jaki był. Czasem za bardzo mu zależy, tak jak teraz.

\- Louis. - Harry pokręcił głową na jego słowa z dezaprobatą. Pamiętał jak Louis mówił mu, że jeszcze jako nastolatek miał problem ze swoją wagą, psychiczny problem. Nie akceptował swojego ciała, prawdopodobnie do teraz, ale już nie przejmował się tym aż tak. Harry nie miał pojęcia co mu tak przeszkadzało, przecież był piękny. Na zewnątrz, i w środku też.

\- Okej - zaśmiał się szatyn nie chcąc drążyć tego tematu. Przysiadł obok Harry'ego i czekał, aż ten rozpakuje pudełko. Jego oczom ukazał się tuzin czekoladek w kształcie róż i serc, na co uśmiechnął się z czułością. Coś romantycznego było w tych słodyczach, coś przez co Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać palpitacji serca, a Harry wiedział dokładnie jak je zdobyć. - Są jakieś smaki? - spytał bardzo ciekaw. Harry sięgnął po kartonową pokrywkę i przyjrzał się jej wewnętrznej stronie, gdzie opisana była zawartość.

\- Róże są z nadzieniem różanym, a serca z karmelowym. Sama słodycz - mruknął Harry przyglądając się czekoladkom po czym sięgnął po jedną i całą włożył sobie do ust, by zjeść ze smakiem. - Mmmm. Szwajcarska jest najlepsza.

Szwajcarska. Harry kupił mu szwajcarską czekoladę. Nie byle pierwszą bombonierkę ze spożywczaka, a oryginalną szwajcarską czekoladę. Louis wiedział, że są drogie. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl Harry'ego dokładnie wybierającego czekoladę, by była jak najsmaczniejsza i najładniejsza, tak by mu zaimponować, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że to uzależnienie chłopaka. Louis był nim kompletnie oczarowany.

\- Myślisz, że zjemy wszystko? - zaproponował przyglądając się ilością czekoladek, a potem spojrzał na mężczyznę. Jego loki opadały mu na twarz, przez co wyglądał zabawnie i uroczo jednocześnie, a ten garnitur i krawat kompletnie w tamtej chwili mu nie pasowały.

\- Oczywiście. Musimy - odparł dumnie Harry.  
Louis przyglądał się chwilę Harry'emu z szybko bijącym sercem, po czym skupił swoją uwagę na czekoladkach. Zastanowił się na sekundę zanim sięgnął po różę i wsunął ją sobie do ust, które zaraz rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. To zdecydowanie były najlepsze czekoladki jakie w życiu jadł. Jednak nie miał zamiaru wyjść na idiotę i powiedzieć tego na głos. Zamiast tego sięgnął po kolejną różę i jeszcze następną, a Harry uśmiechał się do niego zadowolony.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie - parsknął Louis zjadając ostatnią czekoladową różę z pudełeczka, wcześniej zostawiając Harry'emu tylko jedną. Serca wciąż leżały praktycznie nie ruszone, poza jednym pustym miejscem, które opróżnił Styles jeszcze na początku.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Harry dumny ze swojego wyboru bombonierki. Jemu też czekoladki okropnie smakowały. Poruszył zabawnie brwiami, kiedy Louis wciąż milczał.

\- Fajny krawat - mruknął zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Harry w obronie chwycił swój krawat i posłał Louisowi obrażone spojrzenie.

\- Nie żartuj sobie - powiedział oskarżycielsko na co Louis zachichotał - Bardzo go lubię.

\- Przecież nie powiedziałem niczego złego, tylko tyle, że jest fajny. Naprawdę ładny - odparł spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem i jednocześnie przysunął się do mężczyzny, trochę zestresowany, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Harry obserwował go uważnie, gdy usiadł niemożliwie blisko jego boku, zarumieniony i uśmiechnięty. Grzywka opadała mu na czoło przez co wyglądał cholernie uroczo. Nie zrobił jednak nic cierpliwie czekając na pierwszy krok ze strony szatyna. Chłopak odezwał się po chwili drżącymi dłońmi sięgając do krawata w wisienki - Ale chyba nieco za ciasny, hm?

\- Mhm - mruknął Harry pozwalając, by Louis trochę nieudolnie rozwiązał jego krawat i z chichotem owinął wokół swojej szyi. Obaj słyszeli szybkie bicia swoich serc, ale żaden tego nie skomentował. Zamiast powiedzieć, że Louisowi bardziej pasuje ten krawat, Harry sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka. Chłopak znieruchomiał, wzrok zatrzymując na zielonych oczach starszego mężczyzny. Milczał podczas gdy ten ledwo wyczuwalnie pocierał kciukiem ciepłą skórę policzka. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wtulił się w dużą dłoń Harry'ego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na to marszcząc przy tym nos po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie zabrał rękę. 

\- Masz, spróbuj serduszka - powiedział cicho, ujmując w dwa palce małą czekoladkę i następnie bardzo ostrożnie, jednocześnie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy włożył mu ją do ust.

Louis czuł jak się rumieni. Czuł jak jego policzki płoną, a oczy świecą się z emocji. To było tak intymne, tak miłe, czułe i delikatne. Harry patrzył na niego uważnie, siedząc zdecydowanie za blisko, ich uda dotykały się nieznacznie, a na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Na twarzy starszego malowało się skupienie, podczas gdy czekoladka topiła się na języku Louisa. Ani na sekundę nie odwrócili od siebie wzroku. Louis nie przejmował się tym, że pewnie cała jego twarz jest rumiana - skupił się na oczach Harry'ego i na tym, że z chwili na chwile, gdy tak intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał, jego źrenice się powiększały. W którymś momencie nie mógł tego znieść, myśli, że naprawdę mu się podoba, że jest dla niego atrakcyjny, więc przytłoczony tym wszystkim, tą ilością emocji, odwrócił głowę wzrok spuszczając na pudełko czekoladek pomiędzy nimi.

\- Louis? - szepnął cicho Harry, nie rozumiejąc zbytnio co właśnie się stało. W chwili, gdy pomyślał, że chce go pocałować, chłopak odwrócił się od niego. Najpierw odebrał to za zły znak, jednak dostrzegł malutki uśmiech na twarzy Louisa. Sam się na to uśmiechnął po czym chwycił niepewnie jego dłoń, jakby pytając czy może to zrobić. Louis drgnął delikatnie, ale nie zabrał ręki co dodało odwagi starszemu. - O co chodzi?

\- Nie możesz tak na mnie patrzeć - westchnął ledwo słyszalnie Louis, nadal nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Czuł się zawstydzony i było mu gorąco.

\- Ale jak? - spytał Harry niezwykle ciekaw. Poprawił się na swoim miejscu minimalnie zbliżając się do Louisa, ale tak by nie czuł się osaczony.

\- Twoje oczy - mruknął głupio Louis, a uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększył się. Czekoladki nadal były interesującym obiektem.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Uhh… Źrenice - sprecyzował. - Rozszerzają się, kiedy na mnie patrzysz. To mnie przytłacza.

\- Och - westchnął Harry. Milczał przez chwilę, aż jego twarz rozciągnął szeroki uśmiech. Nie musiał nic mówić, Louis wiedział doskonale o jego uczuciach bez żadnych słów. Cieszył się, że było widać, dosłownie, że chłopak mu się podoba. Usiadł jeszcze bliżej niego i ostrożnie objął go w pasie. Louis starał się ukryć uśmiech przyciskając twarz do ramienia. Był tak kurewsko uroczy, że Harry ledwo się powstrzymywał. - To źle?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Louis, aż za szybko, rozbawiając tym Harry'ego. Czuł jego dużą i ciepłą dłoń na swoim biodrze i uwielbiał to, tak jak uwielbiał jego zakochane oczy. Szczerze nie spodziewał się, że sprawy pójdą aż tak szybko, ale nie narzekał. Wręcz przeciwnie. W tej chwili Harry był wszystkim czego pragnął. Odrzucił na bok wszystkie swoje obawy i myślał tylko o tym, że mężczyźnie naprawdę na nim zależy. - To bardzo dobrze.

\- Lou? - szepnął Harry na krótką chwilę przyciskając swoje czoło do skroni chłopaka i zaciągnął się jego czekoladowo-kwiatowym zapachem. Czuł motylki w swoim brzuchu, miał czterdzieści lat i naprawdę je czuł. Wydawało mu się nawet, że było to po raz pierwszy. - Spójrz na mnie - poprosił cicho, w taki sposób, że Louis nie mógł mu odmówić. Chłopak zapominał przy nim, że w ogóle jest nieśmiały.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wtedy Harry również dostrzegł jak źrenice Louisa się rozszerzają, gdy ten błądził wzrokiem po twarzy starszego. Błyszczące duże oczy, rumiane policzki i rozchylone wargi szatyna nie pozwoliły mu dłużej czekać. Poczuł jak chłopak delikatnie ściska jego dłoń jakby niemo prosząc go, jak on sam wiedział o czym brunet myśli, więc nachylił się do niego i złączył ich usta w pierwszym pocałunku. Możliwie, że po policzku Louisa spłynęła malutka łza, ale to była dobra łza. I nikt, poza Harrym, nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.


	9. 08

Staż w teatrze nie zawsze jest lekki, łatwy i przyjemny. Louis przekonał się o tym dopiero teraz, gdy pan Austin, mając z góry rozporządzone, rozpoczął nową sztukę. Tym razem była to komedia jego autorstwa, więc starał się o wiele bardziej niż przy Hamlecie, a Louis mu pomagał, o wiele bardziej i więcej. Wyręczał w drobnostkach, których teraz było mnóstwo. Musiał kontaktować się z innymi pracownikami i aktorami, co dość mocno go przerażało, ale dawał radę.

Na początku zawsze jest ogromne zamieszanie. Louis podziwiał pana Austina, że mimo wszystko potrafił ogarnąć cały ten harmider, tylu ludzi pytających się go o nawet najgłupszą rzecz. Aż dziw, że miał do nich cierpliwość, jednak praca reżysera między innymi właśnie tego wymagała. Musisz być stanowczy, ale miły, pełen spokoju. Louis taki nie był i wątpił, że kiedykolwiek zostanie reżyserem, co było jego marzeniem. Planował za jakiś czas pójść na studia reżyserskie, kiedy już w pełni ogarnie cały ten teatr, jednak wyglądało na to, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Nie był na to wystarczająco silny, więc będzie parzył kawę całe życie i przytakiwał ludziom dla których pracuje. Ewentualnie będzie oświetleniowcem albo zostanie zatrudniony jako bileter. Tak właśnie widział swoją przyszłość, pozbawioną tęczy i brokatu z marzeniami będącymi tylko i wyłącznie marzeniami. Lepsze to niż życie na bezrobociu. 

Siedział na małym drewnianym krzesełku zaledwie parę centymetrów od pana Austina, a jego lewa noga trzęsła się ze zniecierpliwienia. Jeszcze chwila i Harry po niego przyjedzie i pojadą gdzieś razem, by miło spędzić czas. Cały dzień myślał o tej randce, zestresowany i podekscytowany jednocześnie. Każde wyjście z Harrym przyprawiało go o zawrót głowy. Jeszcze nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, nie miał pojęcia czemu. Zawsze dopadały go nerwy, przejmował się tym okropnie, każdym cholernym wyjściem, tak naprawdę nie mając konkretnego powodu. Był osobą, która wszystko brała do siebie aż za bardzo. Ale zauważył, że spotkania z Harry nie były przyczyną złego stresu, tylko tego dobrego. On się po prostu nie mógł doczekać. Harry go adorował od chwili poznania i Louis kochał to. Dotychczas ludzie z którymi się spotykał, już solidny czas temu, nie angażowali się aż tak w relację z nim. Szybko dochodziło do seksu, potem, kiedy orientowali się jak bardzo zakompleksioną i cichą osobą był Louis, jak bardzo łatwo było go zawstydzić - odchodzili. Był tak bardzo zamknięty w sobie, że ludzie się poddawali, a on za każdym razem zostawał sam. Dlatego teraz był szczerze zaskoczony, że Harry tak długo w to brnął. Już chyba ponad miesiąc spotykali się, flirtowali i może to staroświeckie, ale Harry naprawdę zabiegał o jego względy i jak na razie nie zapowiadało się, by miało się to skończyć. Wręcz przeciwnie. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy. Nie chciał tego stracić, więc on też się starał, na tyle na ile potrafił.

Póki co jednak musiał siedzieć tutaj i nadal pracować, cierpliwie czekając aż minie przepisowe osiem godzin i znów zobaczy się z Harrym. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mężczyzna zabierze go tym razem. Nigdy nie wiedział. Każda randka była dla niego niespodzianką. Zawsze miłą. Harry zabierał go w takie miejsca, gdzie nie brakowało atrakcji i jednocześnie mogli spędzić czas razem w spokoju i porozmawiać. Harry nauczył się już, że aby Louis był bardziej wylewny to musi go sprowokować, najlepiej powiedzieć coś głupiego z czym chłopak się nie zgadza. Zauważył jednak, że szatyna powoli, na spokojnie się przed nim otwiera i sam potrafi rozpocząć rozmowę. Dopiero wtedy Harry poznaje jego prawdziwą osobę, prawdziwą naturę, i jest już pewien, że ten cichy chłopak ma charakterek, że potrafi dogryźć, być bezczelnym i pewnym siebie i to jest w nim absolutnie urocze. Louis jest niesamowitą osobą tylko trzeba umieć do niego dotrzeć, czego Harry uczył się każdego dnia.

\- Louis, co myślisz? - zagadnął go pan Austin, wygrywając z zamyślenia. Louis drgnął po czym spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Było mu głupio, że nie słuchał. To że był na stażu nie oznaczało, że może nic nie robić.

\- Um.. - zająknął się. - No nie wiem. To pana sztuka, pan powinien wiedzieć czego oczekuje - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że jakoś się wyborni. Kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Dobrze, wiem o tym. Ale chcę znać twoje zdanie. Sam nie potrafię podjąć decyzji. Marie jest dobra, ale przed chwilą miała swoją wielką premierę i chcę, żeby odpoczęła. Może przydałby się ktoś nowy? 

Achhh. Chodziło o dobór aktorki do postaci Cecilii. Louis miał trochę do powiedzenia na ten temat. Ograniczył się do paru zdań.

\- Czytałem scenariusz, wie pan? Nie cały, ale coś tam na pewno. Zauważyłem, że Cecilia jest bardzo pyskata. Czytając wyobrażałem ją sobie jako niską chudą dziewczynę, z długimi rudymi włosami.

\- Mówisz? Hmm. Nie wyobrażałem jej sobie wizerunkowo, co pewnie jest dziwne, ale na pewno skorzystam z twojej propozycji. Wygląda na to, że trzeba będzie zrobić casting. Zajmiesz się tym, dobrze?

\- Um - bąknął Louis mocno zdziwiony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szok, a pan Austin zaśmiał się dźwięcznie na reakcję chłopaka.

\- Nie martw się tak, to nic trudnego, a ja ci pomogę. Zrobisz tylko ogłoszenie na stronę i kilka wydrukujesz i zapiszesz kandydatów.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się cicho, zarumieniony. Jego policzki były gorące, ale cieszył się. W końcu dostanie duże zadanie, wykaże się, może nawet pomoże wybrać odtwórczynię głównej roli. Na pewno da z siebie wszystko. Chciał, by pan Austin był z niego dumny, by on sam był z siebie dumny.

\- Okej. Ale tym już jutro się zajmiemy. Nie wyspałem się i ciężko mi się myśli - mruknął mężczyzna przecierają oczy pod dużymi okularami. Fakt, Louis zrobił mu dziś cztery czarne kawy. Zdecydowanie pan Austin nie czuł się dziś najlepiej - Ogarnij tu i możesz już iść - dodał z uśmiechem po czym wstał od małego biurka stojącego naprzeciw dużej sceny i wyszedł prawdopodobnie do swojego gabinetu.

Ogarnij tu, powiedział sobie w myślach. Skoro wychodzi wcześniej to będzie musiał przekazać komuś klucze, co już spowodowało u niego szybsze bicie serca, bo to wiązało się z rozmową. Zebrał w całość porozkładany scenariusz pana Austina i spiął go klamrą po czym włożył do teczki i odłożył na jego laptopa. Poskładał też ładnie wszystkie notatki i rozdzielił te osobiste od służbowych i również ułożył na małym stosiku. Widząc Sharon, dziewczynę, która opuszczała kurtynę, podszedł do niej z małym uśmiechem przekazał kluczę prosząc, by dopilnowała, by wszystko zostało pochowane i zamknęła salę. Wziął wszystkie rzeczy pana Austina razem z pustym kubkiem po kawie, który zaniósł do mini kuchni w piwnicy, a resztę przekazał reżyserowi i pożegnał się z nim. Zanim wyszedł na zimne lutowe powietrze założył swój ciepły płaszcz i mocno opatulił się szalikiem.

“Skończyłem dziś wcześniej” - napisał do Harry'ego wychodząc z teatru. Miał zamiar pójść w jakieś ciepłe miejsce, by spokojnie na niego zaczekać, ale nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć, a samochód Stylesa stanął tuż obok niego, przy chodniku. Nie krył zdziwienia skupiając wzrok na kierowcy. Stał w bezruchu i czekał, aż mężczyzna wysiądzie. Jak zawsze jego płacz był niedopięty, szalik gdzieś się zapodział, a włosy były uroczo związane. Z uśmiechem podszedł do Louisa z zamiarem przywitania się.

\- Hej, Ha - zaczął Louis, jednak nie było mu dane skończyć. Harry stanął tuż przed nim, jedną dłonią chwytając tę jego, a drugą kładąc na biodrze i złączył ich usta w miękkim pocałunku. Louis przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się w usta starszego po czym się zmarszczył, gdy ten odsunął się od niego za szybko.

\- Hej, Lou - szepnął mężczyzna wprost w jego rozchylone wąskie wargi. Uśmiechał się do niego i po prostu patrzył.

\- Pisałem do ciebie - oburzył się Louis, a jego oczy uroczo się zmrużyły. Harry miał ochotę powiedzieć mu to, stać i podziwiać go, jednak wiedział już, że nie warto sobie żartować ze zdenerwowanym Louisem. Zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i odczytał wiadomość.

\- Faktycznie - odparł nadal radosnym tonem. - Nie zauważyłem, bo jechałem, Lou. Jak widzisz, też skończyłem wcześniej. Nie chciałem się spóźnić - dodał po czym nachylił się do chłopaka i ucałował go w miejsce pomiędzy brwiami.

Louisowi nie udało się ukryć uśmiechu. W jego brzuchu coś miło zatrzepotało i już nie był zły, tak naprawdę nie był zły ani przez sekundę. Był niezwykle uległy wobec tego mężczyzny. Czarował go spojrzeniem i zawsze potrafił wywołać u niego uśmiech. Louis już nie bał się tego przyznać; Harry go uszczęśliwiał. Był tak cudowną osobą, że wręcz pragnął spędzać z nim każdą chwilę. Miał wrażenie, że Harry dba o niego na każdym kroku i upewnia się, że on dobrze się z nim czuje. Nadal go onieśmielał, ale Louis to uwielbiał. Mógłby tak już zawsze.

\- Chodź, zabiorę cię w fajne miejsce - mruknął obejmując Louisa w pasie i poprowadził go tych kilka metrów do swojego samochodu. Otworzył mu drzwi po czym zajął miejsce i odpalił samochód.

Louis kompletnie nie wiedział dokąd jadą i nie zamierzał pytać. Lubił te niespodzianki Harry'ego, jego tajemniczość i to jak podekscytowany był tym, że Louis nie miał pojęcia jak tym razem będzie wyglądała ich randka. To nigdy nie było nic banalnego, czemu nie powinien się dziwić, bo Styles był dość zwariowaną i pomysłową osobą.

\- Co? - bąknął Harry wyraźnie czując na sobie wzrok chłopaka. Starał się skupić na drodze, ale było to dość trudne, kiedy Louis wręcz się gapił, a kątem oka widział też, że się uśmiecha. Nie był już taki cichy i przestraszony, z czego Harry był dumny.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz - mruknął Louis z lekkim drżeniem w głosie. Oblał się rumieńcem, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować. Chciał, by Harry wiedział, że on też mu się podoba. Był dużo starszy, jednak naprawdę go pociągał, fizycznie jak i mentalnie.

\- Mmm, naprawdę? - parsknął Harry przykładając twarz do policzka w geście udawanego zawstydzenia. - Dziękuję. Ty za to wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Ale wciąż ładnie. - powiedział szczerze, na co Louis zaśmiał się kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Ciężki dzień - odparł Louis zgodnie z prawdą. - No i nie wyspałem się zbytnio - dodał przypominając sobie jak trudny dziś miał sen. Nie potrafił zasnąć, a kiedy już mu się udało budził się po jakimś czasie, dzisiejszej nocy chyba nawet trzy razy.

\- Och. Stres? - zdziwił się Harry i zerknął na chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, on naprawdę się o niego martwił. Wiedział już dość dobrze jaką jest osobą i nie chciał, by coś złego się działo w jego życiu, by z nim działo się coś złego.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył Louis przeciągając samogłoski - Myślałem o tobie - powiedział zalotnie po czym zachichotał widząc jak Harry unosi brew miło zaskoczony z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? A o czym konkretnie myślałeś, że nie mogłeś spać? Co robiłem w twoich myślach? - spytał Harry kontynuując zabawny flirt, sprawiając, że Louis zaśmiał się perliście odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- Na pewno nie to co myślisz - odparł siadając bokiem, tak by mógł lepiej patrzeć na Harry'ego, na jego przystojny profil.

Naszła go ochota dotknięcia włosów starszego, ale nie był na tyle odważny, na pewno nie teraz. Na razie ograniczał się do patrzenia z daleka i podziwiania jego urody, tych słodkich dołeczków w polikach, które odejmowały mu parę lat, lekkiego zarostu, ledwie wyczuwalnego podczas pocałunku i tych pięknych, zielonych oczu, które wyglądały jakby patrzyły na Louisa niemalże z czcią, przez co były jeszcze piękniejsze. Jego obecność sprawiała, że Louis uśmiechał się mimowolnie, jego żołądek bolał, a serce przyśpieszało swój rytm. Kiedy go dotykał Louis cały drżał, gdy go całował miał wrażenie, że się topi, że się rozpływa pod delikatnym naciskiem jego miękkich warg, a silne ramiona sprawiały, że nie bał się już niczego. Czy to coś znaczyło?

\- A skąd wiesz co ja myślę, hm? - Jego myśli zostały przerwane już po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia. Faktycznie się nie wyspał. Harry zerkał na niego co chwilę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Louis nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń, nie chciał pozwolić, by Styles zorientował się, że właśnie się nim zachwycał, więc postanowił się jednak odezwać.

\- Nie, wiem. Zgaduję? Uhh, przepraszam - mruknął Louis całkowicie zbity z tropu. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się głupio przez to co powiedział. Niczego nie sugerował, nie, ale to zdecydowanie głupio zabrzmiało, a Harry mógł się poczuć urażony.

\- Za co? - zdziwił się Harry. Jego głos brzmiał na lekko oburzony, nie spodziewał się, że Louis tak szybko się wycofa. Przecież to była zwykła, miła, zabawna rozmowa, a nie powód do przeprosin. - Louis, przestań. Tylko rozmawiamy. - Szatyn przytaknął mu krótko po czym odwrócił spojrzenie. Jak zwykle robił z siebie kretyna, więc nie chciał pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej, mimo iż wiedział, że Harry wcale tak nie myśli. - I nawet nie wiesz jak wspaniale się czuję z tym, że nie możesz przeze mnie spać - dodał Harry z głupawym uśmieszkiem, sprawiając, że Louis zachichotał. Ten mężczyzna był niemożliwy. - Ja też o tobie myślę.

\- Tak? - mruknął zaskoczony Louis. Wiedział, że Harry o nim myślał, ale to jednak co innego, gdy mu o tym powiedział, to miłe. W dodatku widział, że był powodem uśmiechu Harry’ego, z czym czuł się niesamowicie. Uwielbiał sprawiać mu radość, a jeśli robił to swoim uśmiechem, to był gotów uśmiechać się każdego dnia do końca życia, naprawdę. 

\- Tak - odparł z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, chciał, by Louis wiedział, że zawrócił mu w głowie. - Dzień w dzień, w domu, w pracy. Nawet śnisz mi się po nocach - odparł ze śmiechem kręcąc przy tym głową. Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę i zawiesił na nim rozczulone spojrzenie. Mały różowy język przesunął się po dolnej wardze, oczy uważnie skupione były na drodze, a sam Harry wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Louis miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna się denerwuje, czym trochę się zaniepokoił. - Lubię cię Louis. Naprawdę cię lubię - mruknął zerkając szybko na chłopaka i posłał mu uśmiech. - Bardzo. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. - dodał cichszym, poważnym tonem. Zależało mu na chłopaku i w pierwszej chwili chciał zaproponować związek, ale stwierdził, że to za szybko, zdecydowanie za szybko. Ograniczył się tylko do wyznania uczuć i już teraz czuł jak bardzo się denerwuje. Obawiał się reakcji Louisa i jego odpowiedzi.

\- Ja też cię bardzo lubię, Harry - odparł Louis po chwili ciszy z głośno bijącym sercem. Jego ust nie opuszczał uśmiech, a polików ciepły rumieniec. - Może nawet bardziej niż ty mnie… - mruknął zaczepliwie, sprawiając, że Harry parsknął.

\- To nie możliwie - zapewnił. - Trudno jest polubić mnie tak szybko, jestem skomplikowany.

\- Ty? Chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. Ja jestem -

\- Niesamowity - przerwał Harry Louisowi dokończając za niego. Chłopak spojrzał niezrozumiale na starszego mężczyznę. To co powiedział sprawiło, że coś mocno zacieśniło się w jego gardle, a oczy nagle zaczęły piec. Jedno słowo, a znaczyło dla niego tak wiele. Harry mówił to naprawdę szczerze, Louis był pewien. Miał wrażenie, że serce puchnie mu w piersi. Poczuł się tak dobrze jak nigdy, poczuł się ważny i potrzebny. Harry'emu zależało na nim w ten wyjątkowy sposób i Louisowi oczywiście też. Czy to źle, że już wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość u boku Harry'ego? - Naprawdę, Louis. Jesteś niesamowitą osobą. Czasem nawet nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, wiesz? Zastanawiam się co robisz, o czym myślisz, czy się uśmiechasz. Aż sam śmieję się z siebie - parsknął kręcąc przy tym głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów, a Louis słuchał uważnie - Mam bzika na twoim punkcie. Wiem, że jestem już za stary na motylki w brzuchu, ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to co czuję. Chciałbym, żeby nam się udało. Myślisz, że pasujemy do siebie?

\- Myślę, że… uwielbiam z tobą przebywać. Okej, nadal się stresuję i często panikuję, wiesz o tym - zaśmiał się po czym spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie -, ale sprawiasz, że jednocześnie czuję się dobrze. Czuję się… uhh, na pewno szczęśliwszy niż zwykle… przy tobie. Z tobą… lubię moje życie. Więc, myślę, że tak, pasujemy do siebie - niemalże szepnął, po chwili uniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się widząc, że on też się uśmiecha, a jego oczy błyszczą. 

\- To dobrze. - Harry przytaknął głową. Miał ochotę powiedzieć jeszcze mnóstwo innych rzeczy, jak na przykład to, że cholernie się cieszy, iż wpływa na Louisa w tak dobry sposób, że wywołuje uśmiech na jego ładnej buzi swoją obecnością, że on kurwa czuje to samo, że Louis sprawia, że ma ochotę powiedzieć mu wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, że ma ochotę zgarnąć go w ramiona i chronić przed złem tego świata, że jego też uszczęśliwia, ale nie zrobił tego. - Bo ja też tak uważam.

Louis pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem. Harry był kurwa niemożliwy. Przy nim Louis w jednej sekundzie miał ochotę się śmiać, a w następnej już jego oczy wypełniały się łzami, tak jak teraz na przykład. Nie mógł nic poradzić, na zaciśnięte gardło i samotną łezkę spływającą po jego policzku, którą starł zanim zdążyła ześlizgnąć się w dół jego szyi.

\- Louis - mruknął Harry czule, na co chłopak zaśmiał się cicho przez łzy. - Chcę cię teraz pocałować, ale cholera, nie mam jak - powiedział z udawanym żalem i wtedy obaj głośno się zaśmiali.

Naprawdę pasowali do siebie. 

)TS(

W końcu dojechali na miejsce, które Harry wybrał na randkę, a Louis zdezorientowany nie wiedział jak zareagować, co powiedzieć. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, naprawdę. Byli już w kręgielni, na bilardzie, na karaoke i wyprowadzali psy ze schroniska. Nie sądził, że Harry wpadnie na taką rzecz, dość dziecinną. Spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oceanarium? Na prawdę, Harry? Nie było lepszych miejsc?

\- Na zoo jest za zimno - odparł głupio Styles, jego lewy kącik ust uniósł się ku górze. Louis parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. Szczerze uważał, że to dość dziecinne. W takie miejsca raczej się chodzi z rodziną, a nie na randkę.

\- Harry - jęknął odpinając pas po czym zapiął kurtkę i obaj wysiedli.

\- No co? - zaśmiał się Harry ponownie wzruszając ramionami. Louis podszedł do niego, więc on od razu objął go w pasie i przyciągnął zaborczo do siebie. Nie byli jeszcze parą oficjalnie, ale to tylko formalność. - Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć rekina. Nie lubisz zwierząt?

\- Lubię, ale…

\- No właśnie. Chodź, zobaczysz, że będzie fajnie. Tam są żółwie i hipopotamy i pingwinki. Wszystkie są urocze - powiedział zachęcająco. Nie uważał, by w oceanarium było coś głupiego. - Zwierzęta to najlepsze co się przydarzyło temu światu, warto je podziwiać i się o nich uczyć, Louis.

\- No dobrze - mruknął Louis z uśmiechem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, wiec przycisnął swój policzek do ramienia Harry'ego mocno trzymając się jego płaszcza. Przed samym wejściem do budynku poczuł jak mężczyzna zdejmuje dłoń z jego biodra po czym odsunął go lekko od siebie, by zabrać jego rękę ze swojego brzucha, a potem splótł ich palce razem, sprawiając, że Louis się zarumienił. Posłał mu czuły uśmiech i jeszcze zanim weszli do środka ucałował go w skroń, na oczach mnóstwa innych ludzi.

Wewnątrz, pod tymi wszystkimi tunelami wypełnionymi wodą i zwierzętami, było fantastycznie. To Louis mógł przyznać. Było wręcz magicznie, kiedy te wszystkie ryby przepływały nad nimi. Starał się skupić tylko na tym i na Harrym, który cały ten czas albo trzymał go za dłoń albo obejmował. Wokół nich było pełno ludzi przez co szatyn trochę się stresował, ale oni nie patrzyli na nich, więc nie było tak źle. Harry ciągle go czymś zajmował mówiąc o głupotach albo pokazując coraz to inne zwierzaki.

Usiedli na jednej z ławek ustawionych przy zbiornikach i przez dłuższy moment tylko podziwiali. Nad nimi cały czas przepływały rekiny różnej wielkości, na widok których Louis aż miał ciarki. Za nimi za to w oddzielonym zbiorniku tuż nad ziemią relaksowały się płaszczki, gdzieś dalej ośmiornice, a wszędzie wokół nich malutkie kolorowe rybki. Całość komponowała się bajecznie, szczególnie ze względu na korytarze przepełnione niebieskim kolorem, a w niektórych miejscach lampy świeciły mocno dając piękny poblask na całe oceanarium. Louis nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, nie przypuszczał, że może być tu tak ładnie, że zobaczy tak dużo niesamowitych stworzeń. Był miło zaskoczony i naprawdę mu się podobało. Harry'emu jak zwykle się udało.

\- Przydałyby się tu jeszcze syreny - mruknął Harry z głową uniesioną ku górze, prawdopodobnie obserwował gatunek rekina lamparciego, który zaskakująco wyglądał uroczo, nie przypominając tych przerażających ryb nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Co? - parsknął Louis po czym zaśmiał się na słowa Harry'ego. Jak zawsze gadał głupoty.

\- No wiesz, ludzie z ogonami i skrzelami, nie tylko kobiety oczywiście, są też mężczyźni syreny - odparł Harry siląc się na powagę, jednak unikał spojrzenia Louisa, a lewy kącik jego ust drgał nieznacznie.

\- Harry, czy ty na coś chorujesz? - szepnął Louis blisko policzka Harry'ego chcąc brzmieć tajemniczo i jakby obawiał się Stylesa po czym zachichotał na urażone spojrzenie mężczyzny.

\- Na demencję starczą, a co? Masz z tym jakiś problem? - odburknął Harry splatając ramiona na piersi i unosząc przy tym jedną brew do góry, przez co wyglądał komicznie ze związanymi włosami. Louis pokręcił głową na niego.

\- Nie, jakoś to przeżyje - mruknął Louis uśmiechając się do starszego.

\- Ale ja naprawdę wierzę w syreny - odparł Harry zerkając na Louisa po czym skupił swoją uwagę na kolejnym rekinie przepływającym nad ich głowami. Tym razem był to rekin młot i bardziej śmieszył Harry'ego niż przerażał.

\- Mhm, oczywiście. A możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego? - zagadnął Louis postanawiając, że zagra w tę głupią grę.

\- Jak byłem mały to byłem piratem, wiesz? Pływałem po morzach razem z moimi majtkami i grabiłem inne statki. I któregoś razu trafiłem na ślicznego syrena, który omamił mnie swoimi oczami - opowiedział Harry w taki sposób jakby była to prawdziwa, niezwykła historii. Louis chciał go wyśmiać, ale powstrzymał się.

\- A ja myślałem, że syreny wabią piratów swoim śpiewem i zabijają - zauważył.

\- Ta była wyjątkowa. Znaczy ten. Lubił mnie więc postanowił mnie oszczędzić.

\- To jakiś głupi był ten syren - parsknął Louis po czym zaśmiał się na głos tak, że zerknęło na nich paru ludzi, ale obaj to zignorowali.

\- Zabawne - burknął Harry mrużąc oczy na chłopaka. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz mojej śmierci. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Tomlinson.

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem spuszczając wzrok na swoje uda po czym zamilkł. Ta krótka wymiana zdań, bezsensowna ale i zabawna sprawiła, że poczuł się jakoś nieswojo. Na dodatek zauważył, że ludzie przechodzący obok nich posyłają im dziwne spojrzenia. Może dlatego, że siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, a Harry zaborczo obejmował Louisa w pasie. Z pewnością nie wyglądali na zwykłych znajomych. Nawet na odległość dało się wyczuć, że coś ich łączy, że patrzą na siebie dużymi błyszczącymi oczami, a głupie uśmieszki nie schodziły im z twarzy. Może jednak nie powinni obnosić się z tym aż tak bardzo? Niektórym faktycznie mogło to przeszkadzać.

\- Louis? - szepnął Harry zauważając zmianę nastroju Louisa. Zaniepokoiło go to. Chłopak odwrócił spojrzenie i wyglądał jakby znów się denerwował. Harry nie mógł pozwolić, by cokolwiek teraz się zepsuło z błahego powodu. Może trochę przesadził z tą śmiercią.

Kiedy chłopak nie reagował sięgnął dłońmi do jego twarzy i przysunął ją blisko swojej, tak że ich nosy dotykały się. Louis uśmiechnął się na to nieśmiało. Zamknął oczy czując jak pieką go policzki. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że Harry złączy ich usta w małym buziaku na parę dłuższych sekund. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, a w płucach coś mu zatrzepotało. Mimowolnie zacisnął palce na materiale spodni starając się jakoś stłumić w sobie emocje. Mimo wszystko uwielbiał, że Harry był taki bezpośredni. Właśnie kogoś takiego potrzebował w swoim życiu.

\- Zboczeńcy - powiedział ktoś niezbyt miło, przechodząc obok nich. Louis szybko odsunął się od Harry'ego, a brunet nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować kto to właśnie ich obraził. Przez chwilę skakał spojrzeniem po ludziach wokół, ale jednak zrezygnował, bo to nie było ważne. Ważne był Louis.

Chłopak siedział ze spuszczoną głową i smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry pomyślał, że lepiej nie poruszać tego tematu. Zamiast tego chwycił jego dłoń po czym wstał i przyciągnął go do siebie, a szatyn niemalże wpadł mu w ramiona z cichym chichotem. Styles objął go w pasie, tak jak zwykł robić i zmusił, by poszli przed siebie.

\- Chodź, wyjdziemy na zewnątrz zobaczyć pingwiny i hipopotamy - zaświergotał przyciskając usta do gorącego czoła Louisa. Chłopak chętnie przystał na tę propozycję całkowicie zapominając o niemiłym incydencie. Był teraz z Harrym, który go obejmował i całował i to było jego priorytetem w tamtej chwili. Możliwe, że za szybko chciał, by zawsze tak było.

Harry miał świadomość tego, że robi się już późno, a dzieci czekają na niego w domu. Nie chciał, by jego pośpiech wydał się podejrzany, dlatego kiedy oglądali pingwiny w ich dużym oświetlonym terenie powtarzał, że mu zimno, co poniekąd było prawdą, trząsł się i co chwilę przytulał do Louisa chowając twarz w ciepłym zagłębieniu jego szyi, na co chłopak chichotał uroczo. Zaproponował, by już wracali, nie chcąc by starszy zamarzł mu ramionach.

Było dobrze po godzinie dziewiętnastej gdy jechali już w kierunku domu szatyna. Po drodze wspominali przede wszystkim małe kolorowe rybki i urocze pingwinki, które zupełnie nie bały się ludzi i chętnie podchodziły do nich, pozwalając robić sobie zdjęcia. Harry musiał też wspomnieć o rekinie lamparcim, który urzekł go całkowicie. Wyglądał jak słodka bezbronna rybka, a nie jak krwiożercza bestia, z czym Louis się zgodził. Zgodnie przyznali, że to miejsce było wspaniałe, pełne fantastycznych dzikich zwierząt, a randka zdecydowanie im się udała. Obaj upewnili się co do swoich uczuć, jednak żaden na razie nie chciał o tym mówić, po prostu jeszcze nie. Chyba na razie nie potrzebowali wszystkiego sobie wyjaśniać. Było dobrze tak jak było. Warto nadal spotykać się w taki sposób, docierać do siebie. Harry zdecydowanie chciał jeszcze trochę zabiegać o Louisa, by niedługo z dumą powiedzieć, że dzielnie walczył i móc nazywać go swoim chłopakiem. Przynajmniej na to właśnie liczył.

Zatrzymał się niedaleko bloku Louisa. Czym prędzej wysiadł z samochodu, by móc otworzyć drzwi chłopakowi i obserwować jego nieśmiały uśmiech. Stanęli po środku chodnika i chwilę patrzyli na siebie, aż w końcu Louis zdecydował się zrobić pierwszy krok i przytulić na długo Harry'ego, albo raczej do niego się przytulić, do jego ciepłej piersi pod rozpiętym płaszczem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie czując na policzku jego szybko bijące serce. Świadomość, że przyśpieszyło ono przez niego sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się niezwykle przyjemnie.

\- Harry - zaczął nieśmiało mamrocząc w jego pierś. Mężczyzna przyciskał swój policzek do miękkich włosów chłopaka. Mruknął dając mu znak, by kontynuował. - Może wejdziesz? Zostaniesz na noc? Wiem, że Niall jest trochę wkurzający-

\- Louis - zaśmiał się Harry przerywając na chwilę Louisowi. Chłopak uświadomił sobie co właśnie powiedział i od razu zrobiło mu się głupio.

\- Nie chodzi mi… nie mam na myśli, no wiesz, seksu. Nie. Ja tylko… pomyślałem, że może, no wiesz. Zostaniesz na noc, tak po prostu? Byłoby miło i moglibyśmy -

\- Louis, hej. - Harry wszedł mu w słowo. Chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie i spojrzał mu w oczy. Louis znów wyglądał na lekko przerażonego. - Wiem, co masz na myśli. Ale niestety muszę odmówić. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chce, bo naprawdę bardzo chcę, to świetny pomysł i moglibyśmy miło spędzić czas, ale po prostu nie. Okej? Uważam, że to chyba za szybko. Za szybko na taki krok, Louis. Lepiej zostawić to jak jest, dobrze? Po co przyśpieszać? Mogłoby być trochę niezręcznie. To po prostu nie ten czas. Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Uhm. Tak, chyba tak - westchnął Louis kiwając głową niepewnie. Szczerze to nie bardzo wiedział, co Harry miał na myśli, ale nie chciał wyjść na idiotę. Nie chciał przyśpieszać? Co to znaczy? Że nie zależy mu aż tak bardzo jak Louisowi? Nie ten czas… Ale Louis nie proponował mu seksu, chciał tylko przytulić się do niego w nocy, poczuć się miło i bezpiecznie, a Harry uważał, że to mogłoby być niezręczne. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry po czym przyciągnął chłopaka do uścisku. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, proszę. Nie mam nic złego na myśli. Nie chodzi o to, że nie lubię cię aż tak bardzo - czy on kurwa czyta mu w myślach? - Prawda jest taka, że cie uwielbiam. Jestem tobą cholernie zauroczony. Ale niech wszystko idzie swoim tempem, okej? Nie pchajmy tego na siłę. W dodatku jutro muszę wstać do pracy i ty też, a jestem pewien, że gdybym obudził się obok ciebie to nie chciałbym wychodzić z łóżka przez cały dzień, tylko leżeć z tobą, kochanie.

Kochanie. Boże, Louis właśnie słaniał się na nogach. Nie chcąc upaść zacisnął mocno ramiona wokół ciała Harry'ego i ukrył uśmiech w jego ciepłej koszuli. W porządku. Już było w porządku. Wszystko rozumiał. Harry był po prostu troskliwy i kochany i zbyt cudowny. Najważniejsze, że mu zależało. Louis w tamtej chwili oddałby wszystko, by jednak Harry poszedł z nim do mieszkania i położył się z nim w jego łóżku, a on mógłby mocno się do niego przytulić.

\- Dobrze - mruknął ledwo zrozumiale. Harry z uśmiechem odsunął go od siebie po czym nachylił się i złączył ich usta. Cieszył się, że Louis jednak go rozumiał.

Całowali się dość długi czas po środku chodnika, na osiedlu przed blokiem Louisa. Było jeszcze wcześnie i sąsiedzi Louisa na pewno nie spali i chłopak miał nadzieję, że ktoś właśnie to widzi, że jutro zaczną mówić, o tym i nie będzie czuł się z tym źle, będzie się czuł szczęśliwy. Chciał, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że ma tak wspaniałego chłopaka. Znaczy prawie chłopaka. Faceta, za niedługo. Jeszcze tylko chwila i oficjalnie będą razem, był tego pewien.

\- Dobranoc, Louis - szepnął Harry w wąskie, rozchylone wargi Louisa. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na jego duże niebieskie błyszczące oczy, ale niestety musiał już iść, bo w domu czekały na niego dzieci, które były głównym powodem jego odmowy na propozycję Louisa. Nie mógł zostawić ich samych na noc, nawet nie miałby wymówki, a one coś by podejrzewały.

\- Dobranoc. Śpij dobrze - odparł Louis obejmując ramionami swoje ciało. Powoli robiło się naprawdę zimno.

\- Będę śnił o tobie - powiedział Harry i jeszcze ostatni raz cmoknął Louisa w czoło. Chłopak zaśmiał się na tandetność tych słów, ale to było całkiem urocze jak na czterdziestolatka. Stał jeszcze przez chwilę na zimnym powietrzu czekając, aż Harry wsiądzie w samochód i odjedzie. Dopiero wtedy z głupawym uśmiechem i drżącymi dłońmi skierował się do domu i zaraz potem do łóżka.

Harry nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego, że Louis naprawdę zaprosił go na noc. Czuł dziwną ekscytację na myśl, że tak bardzo chłopakowi zależało na nim, iż chciał przy nim zasnąć. On sam jeszcze nigdy tak szybko się nie zaangażował w relację, nie z tak młodym chłopakiem. Nie żeby przeszkadzała mu piętnastoletnia różnica wieku. Chodzi o to, że nie sądził, że obaj będą się tak dobrze czuć w swoim towarzystwie, że będą tak do siebie pasować. Szczerze mówiąc, to żaden jego związek nawet z początku nie był tak dobry. Zamierzał dobrze o to zadbać.

Do domu wszedł trochę niepewnie. Nie wiedział czego mógł się spodziewać po swoich dzieciach. Była już prawie dwudziesta, a on nie powiedział, że wróci tak późno. W kuchni paliło się światło, ale nikogo w niej nie było. Cały dom był pogrążony w ciszy i Harry się niepokoił. Na pewno jeszcze nie spali, więc zachowywali się podejrzanie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie odkryli jego tajemnicy i nie obrazili się na niego. Chciał im wszystko powiedzieć, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wszystko w swoim czasie, wtedy gdy zdecyduje się też powiedzieć Louisowi o dzieciach.

Odwiesił płaszcz w korytarzu i zdjął buty. Wchodząc w głąb domu zaczął rozwiązywać krawat, który powoli już go drażnił. Rzucił go na krzesło po czym automatycznie sięgnął po czajnik, by zagotować wodę i zrobić sobie kawę. Dziś wypił tylko jedną, więc teraz naprawdę tego potrzebował. Usiadł przy stole, gdzie oparł ramiona, a na nich głowę.

\- Gdzie ty byłeś? - usłyszał rozzłoszczony głos swojej córki. Wiedział, że dokładnie tak będzie. Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco i uśmiechnął się chcąc to jakoś załagodzić, ale ona była twarda. Splotła ramiona na piersi i patrzyła groźnie na ojca. - Martwiłam się wiesz? Chciałam już dzwonić na policję.

\- Hailey, mówiłem przecież, że zostaje dłużej w pracy - zaczął się bronić wstając powoli do córki.

\- No tak, ale kiedy mówiłeś “dłużej” myślałam, że jakąś godzinę, najwyżej dwie, ale nie cztery, tato! Chcesz się zaharować? - warknęła tym razem posyłając tacie zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Słońce, nic mi nie jest. To nie tak, że codziennie pracuję od rana do nocy. - Naprawdę czuł się źle z tym, że musi kłamać.

\- Ostatnio często ci się zdarza, niestety.

Miała rację. Odkąd spotykał się z Lou i gdzieś z nim wychodził, do domu wracał o wiele później, tłumacząc się dzieciom, że zostaje dłużej w pracy. One biedne były przekonane, że tata ciężko pracuje, kiedy tak naprawdę świetnie się bawił z uroczym chłopakiem. Nie mógł już dłużej tego ciągnąć. Wszyscy powinni znać prawdę.

\- Przepraszam. Mamy teraz ciężki okres i -

\- Okres - przerwała mu Hailey.

\- Hm? - Harry zmarszczył się na szesnastolatkę.

\- Mam okres. Pisałam do ciebie, dzwoniłam chyba jakieś cztery razy. Chciałam, żebyś kupił mi podpaski, bo już nie mam, ale ty oczywiście nie kupiłeś - powiedziała ponownie zła. A więc stąd wzięły się jej humorki, pomyślał Harry.

Zrezygnowany sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po swój telefon. Faktycznie. Hailey wysłała mu sześć wiadomości i cztery razy dzwoniła, a on głupi wyciszył urządzenie. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek przeszkadzał mu w randce z Lou i chyba zapomniał, że miał dzieci, które się martwiły, które czegoś od niego potrzebowały. Spojrzał przepraszająco na córkę.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął licząc, że to jakoś załagodzi sprawę.

\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Chcesz, żebym się wykrwawiła? - warknęła wściekła. Harry bał się, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć.

\- Pojadę do sklepu - powiedział pokornie zgarniając ze stołu klucze do samochodu i ruszył do wyjścia z kuchni.

\- Ja pójdę - odezwał się Ethan stając na schodach ubrany już w kurtkę. - I tak chciałem sobie kupić jakieś lody - powiedział schodząc na dół i zaczął zakładać buty. Harry patrzył się na niego zdezorientowany. Ethan rzadko robił takie rzeczy, a już na pewno nie ze swojej inicjatywy.

\- Mi też weź - poprosiła cicho Hailey. Jej humor znów zmienił się tak nagle, czego Harry nie potrafił pojąć.

Stał tam pomiędzy nimi i nie odezwał się ani słowem, pozwalając, by jego syn wyszedł do sklepu o godzinie dwudziestej. Czuł się naprawdę źle z tym, że ich okłamywał, że nie mówił całej prawdy, że nie powiedział, że spotyka się z Louisem, więc nie zamierzał wchodzić z nimi w jakąkolwiek dyskusję, by nie zrobić sobie większych problemów.

\- Tato - jęknęła Hailey i wyciągnęła ramiona do ojca. Harry z uśmiechem podszedł do niej i przytulił mocno do siebie, usta przyciskając do czubka jej głowy. Miała już szesnaście lat, była młodą kobietą, ale wciąż tak malutka i drobna, wciąż była jego małą córeczką i kochał ją bardzo mocno. Chciał, by była szczęśliwa, i by ona pozwoliła jemu na szczęście, które poniekąd już odnalazł.

\- Co jest, kochanie? - spytał zatroskany i ucałował ją we włosy.

\- Boli mnie brzuch - stęknęła boleśnie. Wiedział, że jej miesiączki nie były zbyt przyjemne, ale cieszył się okropnie, że nadal je ma.

\- To idź się połóż - zaproponował - Zrobię ci kakao, a Ethan zaraz przyniesie lody.

\- Mogę jutro nie iść do szkoły? - spytała głosem pełnym nadziei. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wciąż mocno trzymając ją w ramionach.

\- Możesz - zgodził się bez problemu, ze względu na stan fizyczny jego córki oczywiście, ale też dlatego, że chciał się jakoś zrekompensować za dzisiejszy dzień. Wiedział, że wypadł źle w jej oczach, a nie chciał, by była niego zła.

\- Tato - szepnęła znów w zagłębienie jego szyi, po dość długiej ciszy. Odpowiadało jej to, że tata trzymał ją teraz tak mocno, że stali po prostu i się przytulali. Może i była już prawie dorosła, ale brakowało jej tej czułości i wiedziała, że jemu też, wiedziała, że z pewnością cieszy się, iż nadal był jej potrzebny, a ona wciąż potrzebowała takich uścisków, jego silnych ramion, gdzie była bezpieczna. - Nie oszukujesz mnie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu miałbym? - odpowiedział trochę zdezorientowany. Hailey wzruszyła ramionami, ale nic nie powiedziała.

W pierwszej chwili, był pewien, iż pomyślała, że żartował z tym nie pójściem do szkoły. Dopiero po czasie przyszło mu na myśl, że może jednak nie o to jej chodziło, że może miała coś innego na myśli, że może wszystko już wiedziała. Może wiedziała, że spotykał się z Lou i teraz było jej przykro, że o niczym jej nie powiedział i nadal ją oszukiwał. Może.


	10. 09

\- I’m in love with the shape of you! We push and pull like a magnet do! - zaśpiewał, a raczej zawył Louis odrzucając głowę do tyłu i kręcąc przy tym pupą. Ed Sheeran ostatnio wydał ten kawałek i szatyn go uwielbiał. Miał ładny tekst, był rytmiczny i przyjemny dla ucha, szczególnie ze względu na cudną barwę głosu Eda. To wystarczyło by Louis nucił ją sobie w głowie i kręcił do niej biodrami. Porywała go do tańca, zmuszała to radosnych podskoków i szerokiego uśmiechu. A teraz, kiedy czuł się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, miał ochotę tylko ją śpiewać i skakać po krzesłach.

Naciągnął na ramiona swój zielony szlafrok, który zsunął mu się przez jego wygibasy. Czuł nieprzyjemny chłód paneli pod bosymi stopami, ale ignorował to mając ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Właśnie smażył sobie naleśniki i była to dla niego ogromna nowość, bo na śniadania zawsze jadał płatki. Tym razem miał ochotę jednak na naleśniki, sam nie wiedział czemu. Obudził się dziś bardzo wcześnie, za wcześnie jak na niego. Dodatkowo z dobrym humorem. Może dlatego, że nawet nie zdążył się dobrze przebudzić, kiedy dostał wiadomość od Harry'ego, który życzył mu miłego dnia i wysłał mnóstwo całusów. To sprawiło, że szczerzył się do siebie jak głupi i niemalże zapłakał w poduszkę ze szczęścia. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł takiego ciepła na sercu przez, wydawać by się mogło, zwykłą wiadomość. Ale dla niego nie była taka zwykła. Była zdecydowanie inna niż poprzednie od Harry'ego.

\- Co ty się tak wydzierasz, kolego? Oparzyłeś się? - zaśmiał się Niall wchodząc do kuchni w spodniach od piżamy i grubych skarpetkach. Wyjął z lodówki zimne mleko i obserwował bacznie Louisa. 

\- Spierdalaj - burknął Louis rzucając chłopakowi złowrogie spojrzenie. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta. Był szczęśliwy i Niall dobrze o tym wiedział. W ogóle to był tak dobry poranek, że miał ochotę się posprzeczać, nie potrafiąc ukryć swojego szczęścia. 

\- Po co od razu ten język nienawiści - zaśmiał się Niall po czym napił się mleka jednocześnie szturchając przyjaciela w bok. Louis nie mógł być mu dłużny, od razu odbił go od siebie swoim biodrem. Na jego twarzy błąkało się rozbawienie. Spomiędzy warg wydostał się cichy chichot, kiedy tak przepychali się z Niallem. Uwielbiał takie ich momenty. Niall z resztą też. Kochał kiedy Louis się uśmiechał. - Ed Sheeran mówisz? - zagadnął Niall gdy w końcu przestali się wygłupiać. 

\- Śpiewam - odparł Louis. Przełożył naleśnika na drugą stronę, następnie sięgnął do szafki nad głową i wyciągnął swój czarny kubek w białe kropki. Nasypał do niego dwie łyżeczki kakao, zabrał mleko od Nialla i wlał do swojego kubka. Zawsze pił zimne, więc nie zamierzał grzać, jedynie wymieszał. 

\- Czemu robisz naleśniki? - spytał go blondyn. Usiadł przy stole i sięgnął po gazetkę promocyjną z Tesco i zaczął przeglądać. 

\- Bo mam ochotę. Chcesz też? Zrobię więcej. 

\- No ale czemu masz ochotę? Odkąd pamiętam ani razu nie robiłeś sobie naleśników na śniadanie, Louis. Coś się zmieniło od wczoraj? - zaśmiał się Niall obserwując Louisa. Wczoraj on i Harry, pomimo tego, że Styles nie miał zbytnio czasu, spotkali się na chwilę, ponieważ Louis chciał w końcu być pewien. Miał już dość tych podchodów, między nimi ciągle były jakieś niedomówienia, a to nie tego Louis oczekiwał, nie teraz gdy sam był pewien swoich uczuć. Chciał również wiedzieć, co czuje Harry, dlatego zażądał spotkania z nim i nic więcej go nie interesowało. Wyszedł późnego wieczora i za jakiś czas wrócił, nie mówiąc o niczym Niallowi. Poszedł pod prysznic, a zanim Horan zdążył się umyć ten już spał. Bał się, że może coś poszło nie tak, ale teraz widział po nim, że chyba jednak jest dobrze. Chciał znać szczegóły.

\- Może - zaśmiał się Louis po czym wyłączył gaz i ściszył radio. Niall obserwował go jak na talerz pełen naleśników kładzie ostatni, a potem wyjmuje z lodówki jogurt naturalny i pudełeczko truskawek. Jakim cudem się tam znalazło - nie miał pojęcia. On ostatnio robił zakupy i na pewno nie brał żadnych truskawek. Aż bał się pomyśleć, że Louis wyszedł rano do sklepu po te właśnie owoce. To nie było do niego podobne. Coś zdecydowanie się zmieniło.

\- Louis, nie zbywaj mnie - bąknął Horan splatając ramiona na piersi i zmarszczył się na przyjaciela. - Powiedz w końcu o co chodzi? Dogadaliście się z Harrym? - W odpowiedzi Louis jedynie się zaśmiał i od razu zaczął jeść. Niall miał ochotę go kopnąć, ale powstrzymał się widząc jak szatyn przełyka pośpiesznie, co wyglądało jakby chciał prędko coś powiedzieć. 

\- Rozmawiałem z Harrym - odparł po chwili rumieniąc się. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że brunet nadal przyprawiał go o przyśpieszone tętno, nawet wtedy gdy jedynie o nim myślał. Takie jest zakochanie, prawda?

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? - ożywił się Niall prostując się na swoim miejscu. Przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela, jakby miałoby mu to pomóc w lepszym usłyszeniu go.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że bardzo mi na nim zależy - powiedział ze spokojem. Pamiętał doskonale, że dla niego nie była to łatwa rozmowa; powiedzenie Harry'emu o swoich uczuciach, o tym czego oczekuje od ich relacji. Stresował się okropnie, głos mu się trząsł, ale Harry wspierał go, cały czas trzymał go za dłoń i w ogóle go nie poganiał dając mu czas na ułożenie myśli.

\- I co jeszcze? - dopytywał Niall.

\- I że myślę, że się w nim zakochałem.

Tak, to była prawda. Był w nim zakochany po uszy. Harry dbał o niego na każdym kroku, zawsze się upewniał czy Louis czuje się dobrze, czy ma dobry humor. Komplementował go i rozbawiał tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego uśmiech. Uwielbiał, gdy Louis opowiadał mu o teatrze, uwielbiał jego wrażliwość na świat, jego delikatny i nieśmiały sposób bycia, jego dobre serce. Całował go i przytulał, gdy tylko znalazł odpowiednią okazję, denerwował chcąc zobaczyć jego urocze oburzenie. Był po prostu wspaniały. Louis tak bardzo uwielbiał to, że Harry sprawiał, że czuł się pewniejszy, że czuł się wartościowy, uwielbiał jego troskliwość, to jak był romantyczny, to jak był uroczy pomimo jego wieku, to że zawsze oddzielał pracę od życia osobistego, uwielbiał to jak dobry był dla obcych ludzi, jak dobry był dla swoich pracowników, uwielbiał to jak zawsze był spokojny i opanowany, to, że myślał racjonalnie i skupiał się przede wszystkim na sobie i swoich bliskich, uwielbiał w nim to, że zupełnie nie przejmował się przeszłością i myślał tylko o tym co jest teraz, to, że angażował się we wszystko co robił do maksimum, uwielbiał jego głupie poczucie humoru i zabawne zainteresowania, to że kochał muzykę, to że w samochodzie zawsze miał płytę któregoś ze swoich ulubionych zespołów, uwielbiał jego kolorowe garnitury i zabawne krawaty, uwielbiał to, że mężczyzna robił sobie maseczki nie tylko dla poprawienia wyglądu, ale po prostu dla przyjemności, uwielbiał to, że dbał o siebie, że biegał i jadł zdrowo, uwielbiał jego silne ramiona i uwielbiał się do niego przytulać, całować się z nim, uwielbiał po prostu z nim przebywać, czuł się niesamowicie przy Harrym, czuł nieopisane szczęście i to było dla niego najważniejsze, to że obaj nawzajem uszczęśliwiali siebie.

\- Jeszcze coś? - mruknął Niall dając o sobie znać, ponieważ Louis odpłynął gdzieś myślami.

\- Że chciałbym, żebyśmy byli razem.

\- A on co na to?

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ich głupią rozmowę. Pokręcił głową widząc jak bardzo Niall jest tym zainteresowany, ale wiedział, że to bardziej chodziło o jego dobro. Nie była to zwykła ciekawość, a troska.

\- Uśmiechnął się, a potem mnie pocałował - mruknął Louis po czym zasłonił usta dłonią chcąc ukryć uśmiech. Miał wrażenie, że nadal czuł ciepłe wargi Harry'ego na swoich.

\- Pocałował? Tylko tyle? Serio kurwa? - sapnął Niall oburzony. Szczerze, nie tego się spodziewał. Nie podobało mu się to jak jego przyjaciel został potraktowany. Był zły na Harry'ego, bo wyglądał na to, że zbył Louisa. - Nic nie powiedział?! - krzyknął niemalże.

Louis jednak zignorował zdenerwowane zachowanie Nialla. Wiedział doskonale co wczoraj się zdarzyło i nie przejmował się jego słowami. To nie był zwykły pocałunek. Nie jeden z tych, kiedy całujesz kogoś gdy nie wiesz co powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Też nie taki, który jest niepowstrzymaną reakcją lub ładną prośbą o ciszę, a już na pewno nie był to pocałunek mówiący “zamknij się, gadasz głupoty”. Ten był wyjątkowy. Był cudowną zgodą, potwierdzeniem na słowa Louisa. Harry był wtedy taki delikatny i czuły i tak ładnie się uśmiechał, a Louis był pewien, że po raz pierwszy widział jak mężczyzna się zarumienił. Jego oczy błyszczały i gdyby obaj byli w kreskówce Harry zamiast nich miałby serduszka, Louis z resztą też. Obaj byli w sobie zakochani i żadne słowa nie potrafiły dobrze tego wyjaśnić. Nie potrzebowali słów. Wiedzieli już wszystko, mieli siebie i tylko to było dla nich ważne. Potem jeszcze siedzieli ponad pół godziny w samochodzie Harry'ego ciasno do siebie przyciśnięci. Mężczyzna odwiózł Louisa pod blok i zanim się rozstali całowali się długi czas przed drzwiami do mieszkania. Louis nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy.

\- Nie musiał. Niall, uspokój się - zaśmiał się Louis. Miał wrażenie, że widział dym wydostający się z uszu i nosa chłopaka. - Źle to interpretujesz, kolego. Nie mamy przecież dziesięciu lat i w dodatku żyjemy w takich czasach, że nie mówisz coś w stylu “będę z tobą chodzić” czy coś. Ja zresztą wygłupiłem się mówiąc, że chce żebyśmy byli razem. Mogłem jakoś inaczej mu to przekazać. Ale on to naprawił, wiesz? Nie wyśmiał mnie. Uśmiechnął się tak ładnie, a potem mnie pocałował. I całowaliśmy się tak długo i później mnie przytulił i trzymał mocno. Nie musiał nic mówić, rozumiesz? Ja już wszystko wiem i on też.

\- No ale co wiesz?

\- Jaki ty jesteś głupi - parsknął - To że jestem już zajęty - odparł z szybko bijącym sercem i szerokim uśmiechem po czym pokręcił głową na niezrozumiały wyraz twarzy Nialla - Mam chłopaka?

\- Chłopaka? Nie uważasz, że to nie jest odpowiednie określenie na czterdziestolatka? - zakpił Niall, oczywiście w żarcie.

\- Och, zamknij się - żachnął się Louis. Niall powoli zaczynał grać mu na nerwach.

\- Czyli co? Zakochana para? - zasugerował Niall przyprawiając Louisa o rumieńce. - Kiedy ślub? Ile urodzisz mu dzieci? Gdzie spędzamy Święta? Dał ci już swoją kartę kredytową? - zaczął zadawać absurdalne pytania i zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Czemu się ze mnie śmiejesz? To źle, że w końcu komuś na mnie zależy?- Tym razem Louis nie wyglądał jakby żartował. Tych parę słów było zabawne, okej, ale Niall powoli przesadzał. Louisowi nie było już do śmiechu, bo przyjaciel brzmiał jakby się z niego nabijał. Oczywiście Louis wiedział, że jak zwykle przesadzał, że za bardzo brał wszystko do siebie, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli - odparł Niall pośpiesznie, chcąc się dobrze wytłumaczyć. 

Wstał od stołu, przysunął krzesło do Louisa i objął go pewnie w ramionach przyciągając do siebie, tak by chłopak oparł głowę na jego piersi. Wiedział, że czasem wystarczyło okazać mu trochę uczucia, by pozbyć się smutków. Miał świadomość tego, że nieumyślnie chyba lekko zranił go. Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo Louisowi na kimś zależało, po raz pierwszy druga osoba wykazywała dużo większe zainteresowanie Louisem niż on sam, pierwszy raz od tak dawna, może i nawet pierwszy raz w ogóle, Louis był szczerze szczęśliwy i Niall znając go doskonale powinien dzielić z nim tę radość, a nie głupio droczyć się jak dziecko. 

\- Chodzi mi o to… To okropnie urocze wiesz? Cieszę się razem z tobą, Lou. Naprawdę i szczerze - odparł i zawiwatował tryumfalnie w duchu czując na skórze jak chłopak się uśmiecha. - Ale wiesz, że w takim razie będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć?

\- Nie - burknął Louis chcąc porzucić temat. Odsunął się od Nialla i kontynuował jedzenie naleśników.

\- To ważna część ciebie, Louis. Musisz mu powiedzieć. I nie mówię tylko o seksie, rozumiesz? Mam na myśli wszystko. Jeśli chcesz żeby wam się udało nie możesz ukrywać przed nim tak ważnej rzeczy. Wie jaki jesteś, ale nie wie czemu. Jeśli on ma cię dobrze znać i ci ufać to…

\- Dobra, skończ - warknął Louis rzucając widelcem na stół, a Niall odchylił się zaskoczony zachowaniem Louisa.

Chłopak czasem zachowywał się jak małe dziecko albo ciężarna kobieta z wahaniami nastroju. Naprawdę trudno było do niego dotrzeć, zapanować nad nim, zrozumieć go. Niall nauczył się tego wszystkiego i miał też nadzieje, że Harry jednak lepiej sobie z nim radzi, z pewnością mając mnóstwo cierpliwości. A może jeszcze nie znał tej strony Louisa, tej strony, która pokazywała jak bardzo łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi, jak niewiele trzeba by zaczął krzyczeć lub żeby się rozpłakał. 

\- Powiem mu jak będę gotowy - dodał Louis ściszonym głosem. Było mu wstyd za jego wybuch. Chciał przeprosić Nialla, ale nie potrafił. Wiedział jednak, że blondyn w tej chwili bardzo dobrze zna jego myśli i uczucia. Czasem wydawało mu się, że Horan zna go lepiej niż on sam siebie. - Chcę, żeby to wyszło tak po prostu, nie chcę być zmuszony do powiedzenia mu tego. Niall, dopiero od wczoraj jesteśmy razem, daj mi się tym nacieszyć, dobrze?

\- No dobrze - odparł Niall ostatecznie kończąc ten temat. 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza pomiędzy nimi. Nie była niezręczna, ale na pewno trochę męcząca. Obaj myśleli o wcześniejszej rozmowie. Niall wiedział, że teraz, kiedy Louis w końcu czuje się dobrze, nie chce rozmawiać na smutne tematy, nie miał ochoty przypominać sobie o dawnych błędach, nie chciał się przygnębiać. Wolał myśleć o tym, że on i Harry zrobili kolejny duży krok razem. Miał jednak świadomość, że mężczyzna powinien się o tym dowiedzieć. Skoro Louisowi na nim zależało, jeśli chciał stworzyć z nim dobrą, prawdziwą relację budowaną na szczerym uczuciu i zaufaniu nie mógł ukrywać przed nim tak ważnej rzeczy, która była jego częścią, jak powiedział Niall.

Louis drgnął zaskoczony, gdy jego telefon leżący na stole zaczął dzwonić. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i widząc, że dzwoniła jego mama kompletnie zignorował połączenie. 

Nie zamierzał z nią rozmawiać ani teraz, ani nigdy. Przynajmniej na razie. Jej głos sprawiał, że miał tylko ochotę zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i schować pod kołdrę. Nie taka była rola matki. Louis od zawsze zazdrościł swoim rówieśnikom normalnych, kochających rodziców, którzy wspierali swoje pociechy we wszystkim, a nie na okrągło wytykali błędy jak jego rodzice. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie dostał od nich czystej bezwarunkowej miłości. Nic więc dziwnego, że teraz, gdy w końcu się usamodzielnił, nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, nie po tym jak go traktowali, jakby był niczego niewart. 

\- Louis, twoja mama dzwoni - zauważył Niall wskazując na telefon przyjaciela. Chłopak rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie zanim się odezwał.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Zamierzasz już tak zawsze się do niej nie odzywać?

\- A czy ona już tak zawsze będzie uprzykrzać mi życie? - odparł obojętnym tonem, a telefon w końcu ucichł.

Niall znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, jednak milczał. Mimo wszystko uważał, że Louis źle robi odcinając się od swojej rodziny. Nieważne jaka by nie była, to jednak rodzina.

\- No właśnie - powiedział Louis po chwili ciszy. Wtedy Johanna znów zaczęła do niego dzwonić, a on zdenerwowany odrzucił połączenie.

Niall, na szczęście nie skomentował tego. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do lodówki, by przygotować sobie śniadanie. Wyjął wszystkie warzywa jakie mieli i zanim pokroił je na plasterki nastawił sobie wodę na herbatę. Widząc, że za oknem jest ładna pogoda jak na luty skierował się, by je nieco uchylić. Chciał by trochę słońca i świeżego powietrza dostało się do ich mieszkania.

\- Louis? Posiałeś rzeżuchę? - parsknął Niall wskazując na małą tackę na parapecie wyścieloną watą, a na niej kiełkowały małe ziarenka. Obrócił się i spojrzał na Louisa, który właśnie skończył swoje śniadanie. Wyraźnie dostrzegł rumieńce na jego bladych policzkach i już wszystko wiedział.

\- Harry lubi rzeżuchę - odparł Louis z uśmiechem. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna, by zobaczyć postępy jakie zrobiła jego roślinka. Posiał ją wczoraj rano, ale czytał, że bardzo szybko rośnie i już nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie idealnie dojrzała i zaprosi Harry'ego na smaczne kanapki.

\- Mogłem się domyślić - zaśmiał się Niall i razem z Louisem przyjrzeli się popękanym już ziarenkom. - Wiesz, chyba jednak go polubię - mruknął obejmując przyjaciela, na co on spojrzał na niego ciekaw dalszych słów. - Nie dość, że sprawia, że się uśmiechasz to jeszcze zmusza, chociaż to za duże słowo, do zdrowego odżywiania - powiedział Niall z uśmiechem, ale naprawdę szczerze. Ten mężczyzna miał bardzo dobry wpływ na jego przyjaciela. - Najwyraźniej nie jest taki zły.

Oczywiście, że nie, pomyślał Louis, jest najlepszy. 

)TS(

Wieczny hałas i gwar, dom wypełniony krzykami i śmiechem dzieci to było coś do czego Harry był przyzwyczajony. Musiał być, z szóstką dzieci. Oczywiście wszyscy nie żyli razem od zawsze, przez cały czas, ale często się spotykali. Ryan już dawno wyrósł, dojrzał, usamodzielnił się i już nie bywał w domu ojca tak często jak kiedyś. Miał swoje mieszkanie, swoją pracę, swoje życie i rodzice to rozumieli. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie utrzymywał kontaktu z tatą albo mamą albo ze swoim licznym rodzeństwem. Wpadał na obiad kiedy tylko mógł lub kiedy chciał i często też zabierał Nadyę i bliźniaki w miejsca, gdzie mogli razem spędzić miło czas. Harry, nie ukrywając, był dumny z niego i z siebie, że wychował go na tak dobrego człowieka jakim właśnie był i uważał, że mając jeszcze piątkę młodszych, nadal wykonywał świetną robotę. Wierzył, że był dla nich dobrym ojcem.

Olaf i Oliver razem swoją starszą siostrą uwielbiali te dni, kiedy mogli posiedzieć z tatą w jego dużym domu, pobawić się z nim albo trochę go powkurzać. To ostatnie należało jednak do bliźniaków. Nadya nie miała pojęcia co, ale coś na pewno satysfakcjonowało jej braci w graniu ojcu na nerwach i nie tylko jemu. W czasie kiedy ona wolała usiąść z tatą i porozmawiać o swoim i jego dniu, oni obaj wpadali na głupie pomysły co często wyglądało zabawnie, a przeważnie kończyło się płaczem jednego z nich i zestresowanym Harrym. Tak jak ostatnio kiedy zrobił pranie zanim dzieci pojawiły się w jego domu i rozwiesił je w łazience na suszarce. Kompletnie zapomniał, że wanna po jego kąpieli była wciąż pełna wody, więc chłopcy postanowili to wykorzystać i wrzucili do niej całe czyste pranie, a wraz z nim do środka wpadł Olaf. Wtedy nie było już zabawnie, z czym jednak nie zgadzała się Hailey przeżywając to przez resztę dnia.

Takich historii było jeszcze mnóstwo. Tym razem Harry starał się tego uniknąć razem z Ethanem ucząc bliźniaków gry w szachy. Nadya siedziała obok taty i skupiona obserwowała ich ruchy. Zawsze była tą rozsądniejszą, tą zawsze spokojną i zdyscyplinowaną. Była tak bardzo podobna do Ryana i pewnie też dlatego świetnie się ze sobą dogadywali mimo jedenastoletniej różnicy wieku. Nadya uwielbiała swojego starszego brata. On jako jedyny, pomijając tatę, rozumiał ją, rozumiał, że nie jest jak inne dziewczynki w jej wieku, rozumiał to, że nie były dla niej ważne stopnie w szkole, tylko pochłanianie wiedzy, którą ona sama uważała za potrzebną dla siebie, to że nie interesuje ją czytanie dziecinnych gazetek o zwierzątkach czy tych dla nastolatek o celebrytach - Nadya wolała sięgnąć po jedną z książek mamy albo taty. Wyróżniała się i to było widać. Nie była przeciętnym dzieckiem. Jak sama o sobie zawsze mówiła - była mądrzejsza od reszty. Ryan też tak uważał, Harry również.

\- Mój ulubiony to konik - odezwał się Olaf widząc jak Ethan przy którym siedział przesunął gońca po czarnych polach. Chłopak posłał mu spojrzenie, dając mu do zrozumienia by był cicho, bo on właśnie się skupiał, czego wymagała gra w szachy.

\- To się nazywa goniec - szepnęła Nadya na chwile zerkając na brata po czym wróciła spojrzeniem na szachownice. Teraz był ruch taty i była bardzo ciekawa jak to się dalej potoczy.

\- A czemu tak? Wolę konik.

\- Bo tak już jest i koniec, rany - burknął wkurzony Ethan. Nie lubił, gdy przeszkadzało mu się w tak ważnej rzeczy, szczególnie, że w grę w szachy z tatą zawsze się angażował. 

\- Ethan - syknął Harry. Nie podobało mu się jak jego dzieci odzywają się do siebie. Czasami naprawdę przesadzali i było o kilka słów za dużo, przeważnie ze strony Ethana lub Nadii. Oboje uważali siebie za mądrzejszych i lubili to udowadniać przed dwójką najmłodszych z dzieci Harry'ego. - Trochę się hamuj, co?

\- Nie powiedziałem przecież nic strasznego - zauważył blondyn rozkładając ramiona. Był starszy, więc najlepiej było całą winę zwalić na niego.

\- Ja wychodzę - powiedziała Hailey schodząc ze schodów. Harry od razu spojrzał na córkę; jej bujne włosy były rozpuszczone, twarz potraktowała lekkim makijażem, na szczęście, na sobie miała szary przylegający do ciała golf, szczupłe nogi opinały ciasne, niebieskie jeansy, a przez ramię miała przewieszoną małą czarną torebkę. Nie był to strój na spotkanie z koleżanką.

\- Dokąd wychodzisz? - spytał Harry bacznie obserwując córkę. Usiadła na małym krzesełku i sięgnęła po swoje czarne zimowe botki. Przewróciła oczami na pytanie taty, zawsze za bardzo interesował się jej życiem. Powinna wystarczyć mu informacja, że po prostu wychodzi. Harry jednak nie uważał, że to coś złego. Miała tylko szesnaście lat, wciąż była jego dzieckiem, w dodatku była naprawdę ładną nastolatką, wiec to oczywiste, że się o nią martwił. Nie chciał, by wpadła w jakieś złe towarzystwo, a już na pewno nie chciał, by cokolwiek jej się stało, dlatego musiał wiedzieć gdzie spędza czas. Hailey chyba nie rozumiała strachu o własne dziecko, nie żeby Harry chciał, by jakieś miała, o nie. 

\- Do Penny. Dawno się z nią nie widziałam - odparła po czym wstała z krzesła i sięgnęła po swój płaszcz od razu zarzucając go na ramiona.

\- Tato, twój ruch - jęknął zniecierpliwiony Ethan, jednak Harry kompletnie zignorował jego słowa. Nawet nie pomagało to, że bliźniacy powoli zaczynali się przepychać.

\- Ale z torebką? - spytał głupio. Hailey spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę unosząc jedną brew, a siedząca przy Harrym Nadya śmiała się cicho w swoją dłoń.

\- Umm… bo jestem dziewczyną? - zapytała retorycznie, siłą powstrzymując się, by nie wyśmiać ojca. Harry zamilkł na chwilę zupełnie nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć, tak by nie wyjść na nadopiekuńczego ojca. - Ryan przyjechał - odezwała się Hailey otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając do domu zimne, lutowe powietrze.

Harry zmarszczył się przez chwilę nie wiedząc co miała na myśli, do czasu aż jego najstarszy syn pojawił się w drzwiach od razu w ramiona zgarniając Hailey. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem przytuliła brata po czym pożegnała się z nim buziakiem w policzek i mówiąc wszystkim “cześć” wyszła z domu.

\- Podwiozę cię - odezwał się Harry wstając z kanapy, ale drzwi za jego córką zdążyły się zamknąć już dawno.

\- Nie przesadzaj - odezwał się Ryan, zmuszając Harry'ego, by wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Ethan już dawno porzucił grę w szachy. Zamiast tego rozłożył się na fotelu i grzebał w telefonie, a pionkami zajęli się bliźniacy przesuwając nimi po szachownicy tak jak im odpowiadało. Tymczasem Ryan zdjął buty w progu, odwiesił płaszcz i ruszył wgłąb domu. Ucieszona Nadya podbiegła do niego, by się przywitać, a on nachylił się by zgarnąć siostrę w ramiona.

\- Jak ty szybko rośniesz - zauważył z uśmiechem, mierząc rękami jej ciężar.

\- Mam dziewięć lat, to normalne - odparła, z powrotem odstawiona na ziemię i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Co tu robisz? - spytał Harry. Nie spodziewał się Ryana w najbliższym czasie, teraz był przekonany, że chłopak wpadł do niego w “interesach”. Rzadko kiedy odwiedzał go tak po prostu bez uprzedzenia.

\- Przejeżdżałem niedaleko to pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Wiedział, że pewnie masz dzieciaki no to tym bardziej. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? - zagadnął bliźniaków zaabsorbowanych grą w szachy, aż za bardzo. Na pytanie brata jedynie pokiwali swoimi blond główkami. - Masz coś na obiad? - spytał ojca od razu przechodząc do kuchni. Zawsze był taki bezpośredni.

\- Jarzynowa, nie polecam - krzyknął za nim Ethan, a Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem. Uważał, że umiał dobrze gotować, a zupy wychodziły mu najlepiej. To jego dzieci były strasznie wybredne.

Wstał z kanapy i ruszył za synem. Chłopak stał przy kuchence, na której był garnek z zupą. Zamieszał ją plastikową chochlą i upił z niej parę łyków.

\- Nalej sobie, a nie jesz tak z garnka - zaśmiał się Harry wyciągając z górnej szafki sześć kubków, by wszystkim zrobić herbatę.

\- Nie jestem głodny - odparł Ryan po czym podszedł do lodówki, z której wyciągnął pudełko malin i zaczął jeść. Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, na co chłopak zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo telefon Harry'ego leżący na blacie tuż przy jego synu właśnie zaczął dzwonić. Obaj spojrzeli na niego ciekawi. Harry był pewien, że właśnie się czerwienił, bo na wyświetlaczu widniało “lou-louis x”. Zanim Ryan zdążył to skomentować Harry szybko sięgnął po urządzenie i z dudniącym sercem ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Zajmij się dzieciakami przez chwilę - zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć synowi.

Ryan patrzył przez chwilę na zamknięte drzwi po czym zatrzymał wzrok na Ethanie, który również był ciekaw całej tej sytuacji. On już dawno zauważył, że tata dziwinie się zachowywał, szczególnie gdy ktoś do niego dzwonił czy pisał z kimś esemesy, a nawet wtedy, gdy trochę później wracał z pracy. Coś było nie tak i Ethan uważał, że Ryan powinien wiedzieć o jego domysłach.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał dwudziestolatek młodszego brata. Blondyn spojrzał na rodzeństwo. Nie chciał, by usłyszeli cokolwiek, więc wstał i ruszył do kuchni. Oparł się o blat naprzeciw Ryana i milczał przez moment, nie wiedząc jak i co ma powiedzieć.

\- W sumie to nie wiem. Ale tata jest jakiś dziwny ostatnio - zaczął Ethan przyciszonym głosem.

\- Ale ja pytam o ten telefon - wtrącił Ryan. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ojciec chował się gdzieś, gdy ktoś do niego dzwonił, a już na pewno nie wychodził tak pośpiesznie w samych skarpetkach na dwór, gdzie było minus trzy stopnie i padał śnieg.

\- No to właśnie mówię. Widziałeś kto dzwonił?

\- Uh, nie bardzo. Ale na pewno był x na końcu. 

\- Nie uważasz, że to podejrzane? 

\- No chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ojciec się z kimś spotyka - zaśmiał się Ryan na absurdalność słów brata. Ethan nic takiego nie powiedział, jemu samo to przyszło do głowy i trochę go to przerażało. Ten buziak nieco mieszał mu w głowie. Harry miał w ten sposób zapisaną w kontaktach tylko swoją mamę, nikogo więcej. A gdyby to ona dzwoniła na pewno by tak nie uciekał. - Nie on, Ethan, nie po tym wszystkim - dodał chłopak przypominając sobie wszystkie związki ojca i to, że żaden nie był dobry choć w połowie.

\- Jesteś pewien? Kiedy ostatni raz się z nim widziałeś? Miesiąc temu? Tata od dawna już ma jakieś tajemnicze telefony albo esemesy, wraca późno z pracy, a nawet zdarza mu się zabierać dzieciaki dopiero w sobotę albo odwozi ich wcześnie w niedziele, bo niby ma jakieś “spotkanie służbowe” - wyjaśnił Ethan robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu - tylko, że wcześniej nie miał ich aż tak często, wiesz? Ja nie mówię, że się z kimś spotyka, ale naprawdę na to wygląda i chyba nie chce nam powiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem - odezwał się Ryan po chwili namysłu. - Nie możemy być niczego pewni póki się nie dowiemy. Nie możesz od razu zakładać, że tata ma kogoś po kilku telefonach i wyjściach. Może faktycznie to tylko praca..

\- Na pewno tego nie wykluczę. Ale jeśli to jest prawda to bardzo źle robi nie mówiąc nam.

\- Ethan - zaśmiał się Ryan kręcąc przy tym głową. - Ty i te twoje domysły. Weź zluzuj i daj ojcu żyć. On chyba też czasem potrzebuje czasu dla siebie, żeby gdzieś wyjść albo coś, nie? Jak zwykle przesadzasz.

\- Ta - bąknął Ethan zawiedziony. Myślał, że może Ryan coś zadziała w tym kierunku, ale widać nie. Czajnik zaczął gwizdać, więc on korzystając z tego wyszedł z kuchni i stanął przy oknie z widokiem na taras, gdzie właśnie stał Harry i z uśmiechem rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Nie powinien, ale podglądał.

\- Miałem dziś taki ambitny plan, żeby trochę pobiegać, może bym nawet dobiegł do ciebie - powiedział Harry do słuchawki, a Louis po drugiej stronie zaśmiał się na jego słowa.

\- To co zniszczyło twój plan? Bo nie powiem, fajnie by było gdybyś do mnie przytruchtał.

\- Uh, mam spotkanie - skłamał Harry. Oczywiście, że nie mógł powiedzieć, że właśnie spędza czas w swoim domu z piątką swoich dzieci. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo jeszcze da radę ciągnąć to kłamstwo, ale im dłużej z tym czekał tym bardziej chciał powiedzieć Louisowi, a jednocześnie coraz trudniej było mu wyrzucić to z siebie.

\- Co? Zadzwoniłem do ciebie w trakcie twojej pracy i nic mi nie mówisz? - sapnął Louis. Było mu głupio, że właśnie przeszkodził Harry'emu w tak ważnej sprawie. - Nie powinienem…

\- Przestań - przerwał mu Harry - Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś, naprawdę. Stęskniłem się za tobą - mruknął z uśmiechem. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy jak Louis się rumieni. Czuł takie miłe ciepło na sercu, bo chłopak po raz pierwszy sam do niego zadzwonił. Odważył się. Nie widzieli się już parę dni przez co bardzo chciał się z nim spotkać, ale cóż, miał obowiązki. Może jutro uda mu się rano po niego przyjechać i odwieźć do pracy, tak jak ostatnio, by choć trochę czasu spędzili razem. - Poza tym akurat mieliśmy przerwę. 

\- Czyli wyczułem dobry moment? - spytał Louis z dumą wyczuwalną w głosie, na co Harry zaśmiał się szczerze. Z każdym dniem Louis przy nim stawał się coraz bardziej pewny siebie i kochał to. Kochał to jak dobry wpływ miał na niego i to, że wywoływał uśmiech na jego ślicznej buzi. 

\- W sumie to chyba nawet dobrze, że mój plan został zniszczony. Okropnie jest zimno na dworze, wiesz? - powiedział Harry i zadrżał na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Była już dalej niż połowa lutego, a pogoda wciąż była zimowa i nadal sypał śnieg.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że właśnie jesteś na zewnątrz - oburzył się Louis.

\- Jestem - potwierdził Harry ze śmiechem kręcąc się w miejscu z zimna. Powoli przestawał czuć stopy okryte tylko skarpetkami, a stał przecież na ośnieżonym tarasie.

\- Bez kurtki?

\- Bez.

\- Harry! Chcesz być chory? Wracaj tam skąd wyszedłeś! - Uniósł się Louis kierując się tylko i wyłącznie troską o swojego chłopaka.

\- Martwisz się o mnie? - mruknął Harry szczerząc się do siebie. Schlebiało mu to, bardzo. Uwielbiał być dla kogoś ważny, uwielbiał to, że tą osobą był Louis. Uwielbiał to, że byli ze sobą tak blisko. Nie mógł nic poradzić na przyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Był tak bardzo w nim zakochany i pomyślał, że chciałby go w tamtej chwili przy sobie, by razem siedzieli w jego domu, przytuleni do siebie, a dzieci bawiłyby się wokół nich. Chciał nie musieć ukrywać przed nim tak ważnej dla niego rzeczy, lub raczej ważnych. To powoli zjadało go od środka, miał okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby Louis o wszystkim wiedział. Wtedy pewnie zamiast rozmawiać przez telefon na mrozie leżeliby na kanapie w ciepłym domu i bez skrępowania całowali się przy dzieciach. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Masz jakieś wątpliwości? Jestem twoim chłopakiem, więc to chyba jasne, że się martwię i chcę być nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas - żachnął się Louis.

Chłopak. Louis był jego chłopakiem. Miło to brzmiało w jego głowie, ale mimo wszystko cudownie jest usłyszeć to z ust szatyna. Cieszył się jak głupi na samą myśl, że, cholera, byli w związku, byli parą. Miał nadzieję, że Louis tak samo na to reagował, bo w innym przypadku czułby się dziwnie.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz - mruknął cicho Harry przymykając oczy i jakoś tak nagle przestało mu być zimno. Louis zamilkł na chwilę, pewnie nie rozumiejąc co Harry miał na myśli, więc odezwał się, brzmiąc jeszcze bardziej ckliwie: - Powiedz, że jesteś moim chłopakiem. 

\- Jestem twoim chłopakiem, Harry - zaśmiał się Louis. Harry był całkowicie uroczy. Był cudowną, ciepłą osobą, naprawdę mocno zaangażowaną w relację z nim. Louis był kompletnie zauroczony starszym mężczyzną i, tak jak on, cieszył się z faktu, że byli razem. To całe zakochanie, jak powiedział Niall, było cudowne. Cudownie jest być dla kogoś ważnym i potrzebnym, i równie cudownie jest mieć przy sobie ważną i potrzebną osobę.

\- Chciałbym móc się teraz przytulić do mojego chłopaka - powiedział Harry czule sprawiając samemu sobie przykrość. W tamtej chwili był gotów poprosić Louisa, by przyjechał do niego, a potem tłumaczyłby mu się z piątki dzieci w jego domu. Chłopak w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się uroczo sprawiając, że Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Nic nie szkodzi ci na przeszkodzie. Och, no prawie nic - powiedział Louis chcąc jakoś rozbawić Harry'ego. Wyczuł, że mężczyzna nagle zrobił się jakiś smutny, prawdopodobnie tęskniąc za nim, co było okropnie urocze. 

\- Louis - zaczął Harry mając zamiar powiedzieć, by dał mu pół godziny, a on zaraz do niego przyjedzie, ale przeszkodziło mu pukanie w okno. Odwrócił się za siebie i zobaczył Ethana, który machnął na niego ręką, co znaczyło, by wrócił do domu. Kurwa, miał dzieci, którymi musiał się zająć i nie mógł tak po prostu ich zostawić. - Lou, muszę już kończyć - westchnął smutno Harry, gdy jego syn zniknął mu z pola widzenia.

\- Dobrze. Nie przepracuj się tam, okej? W końcu jest niedziela - odparł Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście. Zobaczymy się jutro, obiecuję. Pa, Louis - powiedział i jeszcze upewniając się, że żadne z dzieci tego nie zobaczy, cmoknął głupio do słuchawki po czym rozłączył się i wrócił do domu.

Ryan właśnie trzymał na rękach płaczącego Olafa, a Nadya starała się zagadać Olivera, wyglądającego również na bliskiego płaczu. Ethan klęczał na podłodze i spośród mokrej plamy zbierał odłamki pobitego kubka. Bliźniacy prawdopodobnie znów bawili się w taki sposób, że musiało się coś stać. No cóż, Harry musiał zapomnieć, że tęskni za swoim chłopcem i z powrotem wcielić się w rolę ojca.


	11. 10

Przysunął do ust trzecią filiżankę kawy i upił parę dużych łyków. Gorzki posmak pozostał na jego języku, a gorąco paliło go w żołądek. Najważniejsze było to, że powoli przechodził mu ból głowy, a oczy nie kleiły się tak bardzo jak kilka godzin temu. Miał kiepską noc po tym jak esemesował z Louisem do późna, potem chłopak zasnął zostawiając go samego. Nie potrafił zmrużyć oka do godziny trzeciej w nocy w ciąż myśląc o nim. Ledwo wyszedł z łóżka o szóstej. Dzieci przyglądały mu się z troską wymalowaną na twarzy. Martwiły się o tatę widząc, że ostatnio chodzi bardzo zmęczony. Miał mnóstwo na głowie po tym jak jego księgowa odeszła na emeryturę, a on myśląc, że da sobie radę bez niej, nie zatrudnił nikogo. Teraz musiał sam zrobić listę płac, dodatkowo zajmował się innymi sprawami jako dyrektor, był też ojcem i oczywiście miał chłopaka, który również wymagał jego uwagi. Zmęczenie dawało mu w kość i w chwili, gdy tylko się budził myślał o tym, by jak najszybciej wrócić do łóżka. Nawet kawa nie pomagała mu tak jak kiedyś. Potrzebował solidnego odpoczynku i to jak najszybciej, a to był dopiero środek tygodnia.

Odłożył pustą już filiżankę na porcelanowy spodek i spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze dziesięć minut przecierpi i będzie mógł w końcu wyjść. Raport skończy w domu albo najwyżej jutro rano, miał termin na za tydzień, więc nie było tak źle. Dodatkowo musiał zająć się jeszcze szkoleniami i po prostu znaleźć sobie nową księgową. Może i zarabiał dużo, ale żadna cena nie była warta tego stresu. Nie zamierzał tak szybko osiwieć, dlatego wczoraj zwrócił się o pomoc dyrektora innego londyńskiego banku, stojącego wyżej niż jego. Zaproponował mu współpracę i wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. Powoli zaczynał mieć dość tego natłoku obowiązków. Pracował niemalże dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i czuł się jak wrak. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył to ciepłe łóżko i długi, naprawdę długi sen.

Zgarnął z biurka wszystkie papiery zupełnie nie patrząc które są mu potrzebne, a które nie, i schował je do tekturowej teczki. Wstał z niewygodnego krzesła i wyciągnął się ku górze chcąc rozprostować kości. Ostatnio nie miał nawet chwili na jakiekolwiek ćwiczenia. Bolało go całe ciało, więc gorąca kąpiel również miło brzmiała. Garnitur wręcz dusił go, a on miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje. Może zakręciło mu się w głowie przez nadmiar kofeiny we krwi. Takie ciągłe zajmowanie się pracą było niekorzystne dla jego zdrowia. Nie chciał zrobić sobie krzywdy, więc zamierzał zadbać o siebie w ten weekend. Załatwi wszystko wciągu tygodnia, tak by sobotę i niedzielę mieć wolną od obowiązków, by przespać całe te dwa dni i konkretnie się zregenerować. Potrzebował jeszcze tylko Louisa i poczułby się o wiele lepiej gdyby w końcu go przytulił. Dawno się nie widzieli i brakowało mu go boleśnie. Nie wystarczały mu esemesy i telefony. Chciał w końcu go zobaczyć, pocałować, ale za cholerę nie miał czasu. Nie miał nawet czasu, by porządnie coś zjeść.   
Związał jeszcze włosy w małego koczka zanim nareszcie założył płaszcz i z telefonem oraz teczką w dłoni wyszedł ze swojego biura. Osiem godzin obowiązkowej pracy minęło już jakieś pół godziny temu, więc teraz po korytarzach krzątały się sprzątaczki, a razem z nimi Cal, ochroniarz, zagadując kobiety i rozśmieszając je. Harry uśmiechnął się do nich przechodząc obok po czym pożegnał się i opuścił mury budynku. Ze szczęśliwym westchnięciem wsiadł w samochód i odpalił go, by rozgrzać wnętrze. Modlił się tylko, by nie zasnął podczas jazdy, a był tego naprawdę bliski.

Zaskoczony wyjął z kieszeni dzwoniący telefon. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i uśmiechnął się do siebie. To był Louis. Chłopak wiedział bardzo dobrze jak poprawić mu humor. Przesunął palcem po zielonej słuchawce, włączył jeszcze głośnik i odłożył komórkę na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Louis - mruknął z uśmiechem wrzucając pierwszy bieg, by wyjechać z parkingu.

\- Cześć, Harry - zawołał Louis wesoło przyprawiając Harry'ego o palpitację serca. Uwielbiał kiedy Louis był radosny, kiedy się uśmiechał i chichotał uroczo do telefonu, uwielbiał go szczęśliwego i to sprawiało, że i on czuł się dobrze. - Co tam u ciebie?

\- Właśnie jadę do domu, a ty jak tam? - odparł skupiając wzrok na drodzę i dołączył do ruchu.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że teraz prowadzisz - oburzył się Louis, jednak bardziej brzmiał na przejętego niż złego. Tyle się słyszy o tych wypadkach samochodowych, bo ktoś nie uważał.

\- Spokojnie - zaśmiał się Harry. Louis jak zwykle niepotrzebnie panikował, ale uwielbiał to, bo wiedział, że mu zależy - Jesteś na głośniku. To tak jakbyś siedział obok mnie.

\- Uhh. Siedzę na łóżku. Trochę tak zimno samemu - mruknął Louis. Nie przyznał tego, ale poczuł się spokojniej wiedząc, że Harry ma dwie ręce na kierownicy. Dbał o jego bezpieczeństwo jak tylko mógł. Harry zaśmiał się krótko na smętny ton jego głosu. Brzmiał zabawnie, jak dziecko.

\- Nie dąsaj się. Kupię ci gruby koc na naszą rocznicę - odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Usłyszał jak po drugiej stronie Louis westchnął ciężko.

\- Na rocznice? Mam czekać rok?

\- Okej, na miesięcznice. Pasuje?

\- Wolałbym ciebie - powiedział Louis cicho. Zadzwonił do Harry'ego chcąc usłyszeć jego głos, bo miał nadzieję, że poczuje się lepiej, ale to chyba był zły pomysł. Zatęsknił jeszcze bardziej. Nie widzieli się juz długi czas i każdy kolejny dzień bez Harry'ego uderzał w Louisa coraz bardziej. Gdyby to od niego zależało widywaliby się codziennie. Niestety Harry miał zbyt dużo obowiązków jako dyrektor banku i Louis to rozumiał.

\- Louis - zaczął Harry w ten swój pocieszający sposób i jednocześnie pełen żalu do samego siebie.

\- Uh, nieważne. Dlaczego wracasz tak późno? - zagadnął Louis jednocześnie zmieniając temat. Robił to często, gdy nie wiedział jak wybrnąć lub gdy po prostu nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. Nie chciał, by Harry myślał, że ma mu za złe, że tak rzadko się widują, że że żałośnie za nim tęsknił. Chociaż to ostatnie było prawdą.

\- Musiałem trochę zostać, Lou. Moja księgowa odeszła urlop, wiesz to. Myślałem, że na razie dam sobie radę bez, ale wiesz… teraz są wypłaty i muszę się tym zająć sam, w dodatku mam jeszcze parę innych spraw do zrobienia - jak na przykład to, że Ethan zapisał się do szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej i trzy razy w tygodniu Harry woził go na treningi albo to, że Hailey chciała jechać na zakupy lub do jakiejś koleżanki, miał zebrania w ich szkole i w szkole Nadii, musiał się też zajmować swoimi najmłodszymi dziećmi. Był tak bardzo zajęty, że ledwo miał czas na posiłki i sen, ale nie narzekał. 

\- Zatrudnij kogoś, Harry. Nie możesz wszystkiego robić sam. Jesteś dyrektorem, okej, ale przesady, tak? Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę, kochanie - powiedział Louis zmartwiony. Nie podobało mu się to co Harry właśnie robił. Zdawał się w ogólnie nie przejmować konsekwencjami. Ciągle żył w stresie, wracał późno z pracy, mało spał. To nie było dobre dla jego organizmu i Louis miał żal do siebie, że nie potrafi temu zapobiec. Gdyby był bardziej odważny może i nawet jakoś by zainterweniował. Niestety nie był taki i jedyne co potrafił to ładnie prosić, by Harry na siebie uważał.

\- Wiem, zrobię tak. Po wypłatach od razu szukam księgowej. Może nawet i jakoś teraz zacznę - powinien, zdecydowanie. Powinien też przestać okłamywać Louisa i powiedzieć mu w końcu, że ma szóstkę dzieci. - A u ciebie co słychać, słonko? Jak nowa sztuka?

\- Jest zabawnie - odparł Louis chichocząc, a usta Harry'ego od razu rozciągnął uśmiech. Ten chłopak poprawiał mu humor swoim śmiechem, jak głęboko w tym był? - Wiesz, to jest komedia, w dodatku aktorzy nadal uczą się tekstu, uczą się być tymi postaciami. Naprawdę jest zabawnie. Wierzę, że to będzie dobre. Będziesz musiał przyjść na premierę.

\- Oczywiście. Myślisz, że tym razem będziemy mogli usiąść razem?

\- Postaram się - mruknął. - A teraz co będziesz robił jak wrócisz do domu?  
Obiecałem Hailey i Ethanowi pizzę, pomyślał.

\- Uhh. Jestem zmęczony, chyba pójdę spać. Ale wcześniej muszę zrobić raport.

\- Harry -

\- Louis, muszę to zrobić. To moja praca. Nawet mnie nie przekonuj - burknął Harry stając na czerwonym świetle.

\- No dobrze - westchnął Louis. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, ale poczuł się urażony. On tylko się martwił, a Harry na niego naskoczył.

Styles westchnął ciężko, po czym obaj zamilkli na jakiś czas. Na chwilę zrobiło się niezręcznie pomiędzy nimi. Obaj byli sfrustrowani, nie widzieli siebie tak długi czas i po prostu tęsknili. Harry winił tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Gdyby powiedział o wszystkim Louisowi zdecydowanie byłoby im łatwiej, o ile Louis nadal chciałby być z facetem po dwóch rozwodach i szóstką dzieci. I właśnie tego Harry się bał, tego, że chłopaka może to przerosnąć i on znów zostanie sam. A im dłużej będzie to ukrywał, tym trudniej będzie mu wyznać prawdę. Sam siebie pogrąży, wiedział to i czuł się z tym naprawdę źle. Nie umiał ułożyć sobie wszystkiego w głowie, plątał się w swoich myślał. Pewien był tylko jednego; tego że zależy mu na Lou i zrobi wszystko, by im się udało.

\- Louis - odezwał się po czasie - Przyjadę po ciebie jutro rano, dobrze? - zaproponował miłym tonem.

\- Ale będziesz musiał wcześniej wyjechać z domu, żeby zdążyć do pracy - zauważył Louis. Jeszcze niedawno Harry parę razy przyjeżdżał po niego, by zawieźć go do teatru, a potem po niego wracał, tylko po to, żeby choć na chwilę się z nim zobaczyć. Było to trochę problemowe dla Stylesa zważywszy na to, że on i Louis zaczynali o godzinie ósmej, a Harry zawsze odwoził dzieci do szkoły również na godzinę ósmą. Jeśli chce zabrać Louisa to Hailey i Ethana będzie musiał zawieźć trochę wcześniej i jakoś im się z tego wytłumaczyć.

\- To nic, damy radę. Tęsknię za tobą i po prostu muszę, Louis.  
\- Okej - odparł szatyn uśmiechając się do siebie. Nie mógł się już doczekać. Czy to głupie, że już popłynął myślami do momentu, w którym Harry podjeżdża pod jego blok, a on zbiega do niego jak wariat i wpada mu w ramiona? Trochę głupie.

\- Dobrze. Muszę kończyć, Louis, wjeżdżam do garażu - powiedział Harry i następnie pożegnał się z Louisem, przez chwilę wymieniali się żałosnym zdaniem “ty się rozłącz”, aż w końcu Harry zgasił silnik i ostatecznie posłał chłopakowi dźwięcznego buziaka i kliknął czerwoną słuchawkę.

Usiadł prosto w fotelu i westchnął ciężko odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Był zmęczony i nie chodziło o jego pracę, a o to, że kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Oczywiście nie okłamywał Louisa specjalnie. Szczerze to nawet nie był pewien czy można to nazwać kłamstwem. On tylko nie mówił mu całej prawy o sobie. Ale mimo wszystko męczyło go to. Louis zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć. Niezależnie od konsekwencji Harry zamierzał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, ale miał nadzieję, że Louis postara się go zrozumieć.

Do domu wszedł niemalże ciągnąc nogi za sobą. Odłożył rzeczy na małą komodę w korytarzu i zaczął się rozbierać. Jedyne o czym teraz myślał było jego duże łóżko, na które miał ochotę się położyć i zakopać się pod kołdrą. I naprawdę by to zrobił, gdyby nie to, że obiecał dzieciom tę cholerną pizzę.

\- Hej, tato - zawołała Hailey z kuchni. Siedziała przy stole i robiła coś na laptopie. Z jej ubioru Harry wywnioskował, że była gotowa do wyjścia.

\- Cześć - mruknął z uśmiechem wchodząc w głąb domu. Córka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie na co on się zmarszczył. - O co chodzi?

\- Jakiś blady jesteś - zauważyła po czym zamknęła laptopa.

\- Zmęczony. Ale wypiję kawę i możemy jechać - odparł od razu nastawiając wodę do zagotowania, a potem rozwiązał swój krawat.

\- Nie musimy, tato. Jak jesteś zmęczony to lepiej, żebyś się położył. Możemy pójść jutro albo kiedy indziej - powiedziała zatroskana.

\- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Wypiję kawę i będzie okej. A pojedziemy taksówką, w porządku? - zaproponował posyłając córce pocieszający uśmiech. Hailey nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale zgodziła się.

Harry szybko wypił swoją kawę i zamówił taksówkę. Przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego, gdy na nią czekali. Założył czarne jeansy i szary sweter, a włosy związał. Najbardziej podekscytowany wyjściem był oczywiście Ethan. Uwielbiał, gdy spędzali czas tylko we trójkę, bo i jego czasem denerwowało młodsze rodzeństwo, które wiecznie wymagało uwagi taty. Chciał porozmawiać z tatą, tak na spokojnie, bez głupich pytań bliźniaków lub wymądrzania się Nadii albo po prostu posiedzieć w ciszy.

Hailey cieszyła się, że jednak pojechali tą taksówką, chociaż wolałaby, aby zostali w domu. Tata wyglądał na wymęczonego. Jego skóra była blada, oczy podkrążone, ciągle je przymrużał i pocierał, przyłapała go też na ziewaniu. Miała żal do siebie, że jednak nie zatrzymała go w domu, by odpoczął od banku. A najwyraźniej nawet teraz, gdy siedzieli i jedli pizzę, on pracował nieustannie z kimś pisząc. Jego kawałek pizzy został zjedzony w połowie, reszta stygła na talerzu. Dla porównania Ethan zjadł już dwa kawałki i właśnie zajadał się trzecim.

\- Tato - odezwała się po dłuższym czasie wpatrywania się w ojca. Harry spojrzał na nią dopiero po chwili. - Zjedz ten kawałek.

\- Nie jestem głodny - odparł z uśmiechem po czym schował telefon do kieszeni i sięgnął po swoją pinakoladę. - Jadłem trochę w pracy.

\- Mhm - mruknęła jakby urażona. Nie podobało jej się, że tata ją okłamywał. To, że nie miał apetytu oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie miał jeden wielki stres w pracy, a ona się tylko o niego martwiła.

\- Nic mi nie jest, tak? Zjem to jeszcze, spokojnie - dodał na pocieszenie, po czym sięgnął po swój telefon czując wibrację.

Od: lou-louis x.

“Marzyłem sobie, jak jeszcze byłem nastolatkiem, że któregoś dnia się spakuje, podkradnę rodzicom trochę pieniędzy i ucieknę. Wsiądę w pociąg i pojadę gdzieś daleko, przed siebie. Ale zawsze za bardzo się bałem.”

\- Wcale nie są jacyś świetni - odezwał się Ethan - wiesz? Ta moja niby drużyna. Jeszcze tylko dwóch jest w moim wieku, a cała reszta, nie wiem, chyba z piętnastu, to są rok młodsi. Nie wiem ilu nas jest, dwudziestu? To może z pięciu wcześniej grało w piłkę - opowiadał ojcu, który jedynie przytakiwał wpatrując się w swój telefon. Ethan jadł i mówił jednocześnie, więc nie przejmował się jego zachowaniem. - I szczerze, naprawdę nie są jacyś dobrzy. Jestem lepszy od większości, a przecież i tak dużo nie gram tyle co na zajęciach albo latem.

Do: lou-louis x.

“nie uważam, że za bardzo się bałeś. byłeś po prostu zżyty i z rodzicami i z rodzeństwem i ogólnie z miejscem, w którym żyłeś lou. nie rozumiesz tego ale to chodzi o to, że nie umiesz zostawić na zawsze części siebie, tak po prostu z dnia na dzień, uciec od swojego życia. to siedzi w twojej głowie. jesteś osobą która się przyzwyczaja bardzo szybko, to dlatego”

\- A ten trener też jakiś kiepski - mówił nadal Ethan. Zawsze marzyło o byciu w jakiejś drużynie piłkarskiej i w końcu mu się udał, więc chciał opowiedzieć tacie jak to wszystko wygląda. Harry jednak nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego, co widziała tylko Hailey. - Nie umie się z nami dogadać, nie umie ogarnąć tej dzieciarni, każdy robi co chce, nikt go nie słucha. Nawet nie umieją wykonać prostego zdania.

Od: lou-louis x.

“Ty i te twoje mądrości. Ja i tak uważam, że jestem tchórzem. Naprawdę chciałem to zrobić i chyba nadal chcę, ale boję się, że sam sobie nie poradzę. Chcę zobaczyć świat, a zgubię się w pociągu i nie zapytam o drogę. Znasz mnie, Harry.”

\- Nic tylko o grach gadają, a to co trener mówi to nie słuchają. Ja słucham. Ja się chcę czegoś nauczyć, w końcu po to tam poszedłem. Ale jak widzę jak to wygląda to mi się odechciewa, wiesz? To dupa nie drużyna. Ten trener sobie nie poradzi z takimi idiotami. Wiesz, tato. Tak se myślę, że poczekam może miesiąc albo dwa i jak nic się nie zmieni to się wypiszę i znajdę coś lepszego. Co myślisz? Bo w taki sposób to ja tylko czas marnuję.

Do: lou-louis x.

“właśnie o to chodzi louis że cię znam słonko. może i tak, może trochę się boisz, przyznaje, ale jestem też pewien że nie umiesz zostawić tego co już masz. przyzwyczajasz się, tak jak już przyzwyczaiłeś się do mnie ;)”  
\- No co myślisz, hm? - Ethan ponowił pytanie. Odłożył swój kawałek pizzy i spojrzał na tatę, który pochylony pisał coś na telefonie i uśmiechał się do siebie.

Hailey kopnęła brata w kostkę, na co ten zgromił ją spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna zrobiła minę i machnęła głową na ojca co prawdopodobnie znaczyło, by z nim pogadał. Ethan znów na niego spojrzał i westchnął ciężko widząc jak śmieje się cicho coś czytając.

Od: lou-louis x.

“Czy ty chcesz mnie jakoś udobruchać? Coś się kryje za tą mrugającą buźką? Chcesz, żebym przestał pisać, że jestem tchórzem, bo nie umiesz zaprzeczyć?”

\- Tato - jęknął zdenerwowany Ethan i szturchnął ojca w ramię. - W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz - dodał, gdy speszony Harry zablokował telefon i schował go do kieszeni. Było mu głupio. Miał nadzieję, że blondyn nie widział z kim pisał.

\- Co mówiłeś? - spytał z uśmiechem. Udał, że nic się przecież nie stało, bo tak było najlepiej. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek ukrywa.

\- Z kim piszesz? - spytał chłopak dociekliwie. Splótł ramiona na piersi, a Hailey zerkała z jednego na drugiego. Może Ethan jakoś przemówi ojcu do rozumu, bo ona nie potrafiła. Zamiast cieszyć się czasem z dziećmi on nadal pracował.

\- Z Agnes. - Powiedział pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy. Nie dość, że okłamywał Louisa to jeszcze swoje dzieci. Pogrążał się coraz bardziej.

\- I o czym rozmawiacie? - kontynuował Ethan, w ogóle nie przekonany. Harry bał się, że zaraz zacznie się czerwienić przed własnymi dziećmi, ale starał się zachować spokój i prowadzić normalną rozmowę.

\- O dzieciach. A konkretniej o wakacjach. 

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - spytała Hailey znudzonym głosem. Bawiła się swoimi włosami i mrużyła oczy na tatę. Nie chciała uwierzyć, że on naprawdę piszę z Agnes, bo rzadko to robił. A jeśli już to na pewno nie był w to tak zaangażowany jak teraz.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze. Ustalamy terminy mniej więcej - wymamrotał po czym sięgnął po pizzę chcąc przerwać ten temat jak najszybciej i zaczął jeść.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza między nimi. Harry robił wszystko, by wyglądać naturalnie, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Hailey obserwowała go do czasu, aż przyszło jej na myśl, że może tata i Agnes znów ze sobą kręcą. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze, więc wyszła do łazienki, a Ethan kontynuował swój monolog o piłce nożnej i tym razem Harry słuchał.

>TS<

Tego dnia Harry był bardziej podekscytowany niż kiedykolwiek. Jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem Hailey powiedziała mu, że po szkole idzie z koleżankami do kina, a potem prawdopodobnie zostanie u którejś na noc. Oczywiście, że jej pozwolił, mimo że nawet nie pytała go o zdanie. Musiał jednak jakoś zachować swój autorytet. Poprosił tylko, by nie wydała wszystkiego co jej ostatnio dał, bo chciał, by starczyło jej chociaż na miesiąc. 

A dziś rano Ethan zadeklarował, że po szkole zostaje na trening i ostrzegł ojca, że może wrócić dość późno, bo razem z chłopakami z drużyny gdzieś się wybierają. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że główną atrakcją wieczoru nie będzie alkohol. Ethan był dość pokręcony i lekko myślny, więc z pewnością mógłby ulec namowom kolegów. Miał tylko czternaście lat, był za młody na jakiekolwiek używki, a najlepiej jeśli nigdy po nic takiego nie sięgnie. Obiecał mu, że kilka razy do niego zadzwoni. O Hailey był spokojny i wiedział, że jego córka nie zamierza spożywać alkoholu co najmniej do skończenia osiemnastu lat. Wyglądało więc na to, że będzie miał dzisiejszy wieczór tylko dla siebie. Poniekąd, bo już zaplanował, że sam na pewno nie będzie. 

Dziś założył czarne jeansy i czarną koszulę w czerwone kwiaty. Męczyło go wieczne chodzenie w krawatach i marynarkach, a skoro dziś zobaczy się z Lou to postanowił ubrać coś jednak wygodniejszego. Ethan śmiał się ze wzoru na jego koszuli, ale Hailey zacięcie go broniła, twierdząc, że tata jest modny. Nie był, miał swój styl i nosił to co mu się podobało. We trójkę zjedli porządne śniadanie, z czego cieszyła się jego córka. Ostatnio za bardzo się o niego martwiła.

\- Tylko się pośpieszcie, bo nie chcę się spóźnić - powiedział Harry zbierając naczynia po posiłku. Ethan grzebał coś w swojej komórce, a Hailey wróciła jeszcze do łazienki, by się poprawić.  
\- Chyba nic się nie stanie jak trochę się spóźnisz. Jesteś dyrektorem - zauważył Ethan ze śmiechem.

\- To o niczym nie świadczy - odparł poważnie Harry. - W dodatku chyba powinienem dawać przykład innym, hm? Na przykład tobie, żebyś do szkoły się nie spóźniał, a w przyszłości do pracy. Idź po swoje rzeczy - rozkazał, na co Ethan przewrócił oczami, ale posłuchał.

Chwilę po tym Hailey zeszła na dół z wielką torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. W pierwszym momencie Harry chciał spytać po co jej to, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że przecież nocuje u koleżanki. Ethan pomógł jej zanieść ciężki bagaż do samochodu, a Harry cieszył się, że jego dzieci potrafią być zgodne. Zanim jednak podążył za nimi upewnił się, że zgasił wszystkie światła, że okna są zamknięte i nikt niczego nie zostawił włączonego ani podłączonego.  
W drodze do szkoły Ethan grał w coś na telefonie, a Hailey najwyraźniej z kimś pisała ze słuchawkami na uszach. Przez chwilę było okej. Harry mógł włożyć do odtwarzacza nowy album Bastille i na spokojnie posłuchać muzyki. Denerwowało go jednak, że jego dzieci są tak pochłonięte przez elektronikę, więc w którymś momencie musiał się w końcu odezwać.

\- Ethan - zaczął zaglądając w tylne lusterko. Chłopak zerknął szybko na niego i od razu wrócił do gry. - Mówię do ciebie - powtórzył bardziej donośnym głosem i wyłączył muzykę.

\- Ugh, przegrałem przez ciebie - jęknął blondyn odrzucając od siebie telefon i posłał ojcu złe spojrzenie.

\- Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem? - spytał Harry teraz wzrok skupiając na drodze. Kompletnie nie przejął się oskarżeniami syna.

\- Żadnego alkoholu, nie mam sklerozy - burknął Ethan wywracając oczami dziś już drugi raz.

\- Zadzwonię do ciebie - ostrzegł go Harry, gdy właśnie zatrzymał się na parkingu przed szkołą. Oboje z Hailey chcieli już wyjść, ale on im nie pozwolił nie otwierając drzwi samochodu.

\- Ale my tylko idziemy do Nate'a pograć na konsoli - jęknął zirytowany. Hailey siedziała obok Harry'ego na fotelu pasażera i śmiała się do siebie.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że na pewno dotrzesz do jego domu. Albo najlepiej daj mi numer do jego mamy.

\- Ale on nie ma mamy.

\- W takim razie do taty.

\- Nie mam numeru do jego ojca - burknął chłopak. Spojrzał przez szybę i zobaczył swoich kolegów stojących przed drzwiami do szkoły. Patrzyli w jego stronę i uśmiechali się do siebie. Ethan szybko odwrócił wzrok. Miał nadzieję, że nie śmiali się z niego.

\- To dowiesz się w szkole i mi prześlesz, jasne? - poprosił łagodnie i uśmiechnął się widząc w lusterku jak jego syn kiwa głową. - A ty się nie śmiej, do ciebie też zadzwonię - zwrócił się do Hailey, która wciąż chichotała. Również kiwnęła głowa.

Harry życzył dzieciom miłego dnia po czym wypuścił je z samochodu i ruszył do pracy. Dziś zaplanował sobie luźny dzień; parę dni temu dał ogłoszenie, że zatrudni księgową lub księgowego. Od tego czasu miał już kilka CV, które teraz chciał przejrzeć i skontaktować się z osobami, które go zainteresują. Zadzwonił do sześciu kandydatów, z czego na rozmowę przyszło na razie tylko dwóch, z resztą ustalił sobie inny termin. Nie umiał się tak dobrze skupić doskonale wiedząc, że zaraz zobaczy się z Louisem.

Z pracy wyszedł dokładnie o godzinie szesnastej, wiedząc, że Louis też tak kończy, a chciał dać mu czas, by dojechał do mieszkania. Będąc w samochodzie zadzwonił do Hailey. Dziewczyna szybko się rozłączyła tłumacząc, że jest już w kinie. Ethan wysłał mu już wcześniej numer do ojca Nate'a, ale na razie nie dzwonił. Chciał pokazać, że mu ufa, bo tak było. On się tylko martwił i nie chciał by cokolwiek stało się jego dzieciom. 

Louisowi zamierzał zrobić niespodziankę. W ciągu dnia wymienili kilka esemesów, ale Harry nic nie wspominał, że dziś się zobaczą. Chciał, by chłopak był mile zaskoczony, ponieważ pisał mu jak bardzo tęskni, i że chciałby w końcu się z nim zobaczyć, ale nie ma pojęcia kiedy mu się uda. Musiał trochę nazmyślać, by wnieść nieco dramaturgii do ich związku. W końcu najlepsze jest to na co najdłużej się czeka. Sam doskonale o tym wiedział, bo aż trzęsło nim w środku na myśl, że zaraz go przytuli. Całą drogę do jego mieszkania uśmiechał się do siebie jak głupi. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak dobrze, nie czuł takiego szczęście jak teraz, gdy spotykał się z Lou. 

Na trzecie piętro wbiegł niemal w dwie minuty i to nic, że dostał zadyszki będąc w płaszczu i szalu. Starał się zapanować nad przyśpieszonym oddechem już przed drzwiami do mieszkania Louisa i Nialla. O ścianę oparł się ramieniem, do którego przycisnął czoło. Czuł się jak wariat, jak zakochany wariat. Zaśmiał się na swoje wybryki, nie miał pojęcia, że w wieku czterdziestu lat oszaleje dla kogoś, ale nie zamierzał się przed tym bronić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Znał Louisa zdecydowanie ponad dwa miesiące, od niecałych dwóch tygodni byli w związku i może Harry był wariatem, może Louis miał rację i brunet miał coś z głową, ale on nie chciał już nikogo innego w swoim życiu, naprawdę. Zawsze wierzył, że gdy trafi na właściwą osobę będzie to wiedział już w pierwszej chwili. Po dwóch rozwodach stwierdził, że to raczej nie jest mu pisane, ale teraz, gdy ma przy sobie tego drobnego, przestraszonego chłopaka wie, że jednak miał rację. Z pewnością czuł to już w pierwszej sekundzie, gdy go zobaczył, ale dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomił.

Zapukał w końcu nie mogąc już dłużej tego przeciągać. Zdążył tylko rozwiązać swój szal, kiedy drzwi otworzył mu zaspany Louis. Jego włosy śmiesznie opadały mu na czoło, na sobie miał duża bluzę, krótkie spodenki odsłaniające jego pełne uda, na stopach grube skarpetki, a na ramiona zarzucił miękki błękitny koc i ściskał go mocno w dłoniach. Jednym słowem wyglądał ślicznie.

\- Harry - sapnął zdziwiony przyglądając się mężczyźnie przed nim po czym jego usta rozciągnął szeroki uśmiech. Odsunął się pozwalając, by Harry wszedł do środka - Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że jesteś zajęty.

\- Musiałem cię zobaczyć. To źle? - zaśmiał się Harry zdejmując swój płaszcz, odwiesił go na mały haczyk w ścianie i skopał w kąt w swoje czarne botki.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Louis ze śmiechem. - To wspaniale - dodał, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego, a Louis zarumienił się i wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku.

Styles bez słowa podszedł do niego i objął mocno w pasie. Louis zarzucił ramiona wokół jego szyi nadal trzymając koc, więc jednocześnie opatulił ich obu ciepłym materiałem. Musiał stanąć na palcach dla lepszej wygody.

\- Cześć - westchnął Harry wtykając nos we włosy chłopaka i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Nie mógł nic poradzić na ciepło rozlewające się na jego sercu. Dopiero teraz poczuł się kompletny, teraz gdy trzymał go w ramionach, gdy czuł jego skórę na swojej, gdy mógł przycisnąć usta do jego czoła, gdy Louis zaciskał swoje palce na jego koszuli, gdy swoimi stopami stanął na tych jego.

\- Hej - wymamrotał Louis w skórę szyi Harry'ego, miękką i pachnącą.

\- Tęskniłem, Lou - szepnął Harry jeszcze bardziej zacieśniając uścisk wokół drobnego ciała.

\- Też tęskniłem - odparł szatyn po czym odsunął się odrobinę tylko po to, by cmoknąć Harry'ego w policzek. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się na to i zanim Louis zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować on chwycił w obie dłonie jego twarz i złączył razem ich usta.

\- Co to za gejostwo się szerzy w moim korytarzu - zawołał Niall wychodząc z salonu, który był teraz jego pokojem.

\- To jest mój korytarz - zauważył Louis, gdy odsunął się od Harry'ego i stanął tyłem do niego. Styles automatycznie przyparł swoją klatką piersiową do pleców chłopaka i objął go pasie.

\- Nasz - poprawił go Niall, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Cześć, Niall - przywitał się Harry, na co blondyn machnął ręką i z uśmiechem wrócił do swojego pokoju.

\- Chodź - szepnął Louis. Chwycił obie dłonie Harry'ego spoczywające na jego biodrach i chichocząc poprowadził go do swojego pokoju.

\- Louis - zanucił Harry zamykając drzwi. Przyglądał się udom chłopaka, na widok których zaschło mu w gardle. Nie powinny, ale w jego głowie pojawiły się nieprzyzwoite myśli. Wrócił spojrzeniem na uśmiechniętą twarz chłopaka, by jakoś je odgonić.

\- Hm? - mruknął Louis. Zrzucił z siebie koc odkładając go na swoje łóżko i stanął przed Harrym.

Chłopak chwycił jego dłoń, ale trzymał ją zaledwie parę sekund, bo Harry miał inne plany. Musiał dokończyć to, co przerwał im Niall. Ułożył ręce na biodrach Louisa i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że ich stopy się zetknęły, na co on zachichotał. Zawstydzony spuścił wzrok i położył dłonie płasko na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Nadal go onieśmielał z czym czuł się trochę głupio, bo przecież byli już parą. 

\- Pocałuję cię teraz - szepnął Harry wprost w wargi Louisa. Chłopak uniósł na niego spojrzenie, a jego uśmiech znikł w chwili, gdy znów dostrzegł rozszerzone źrenice Harry'ego. To go naprawdę przytłaczało, fakt, że naprawdę mu się podoba, że mu na nim zależy. To takie nowe uczucie i jednocześnie tak dobre. Sam nie wiedział jak na to reagować, ale był pewien, że Harry widzi to samo w jego oczach, 

\- Dobrze - odparł równie cicho błądząc spojrzeniem po twarzy Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna wręcz gapił się na jego usta, aż jedną dłoń ułożył na jego szyi i pochylił się tylko po to, by musnąć rozchylonymi wargami te Louisa, a potem przesunął po nich koniuszkiem języka, co sprawiło, że Louis zarumieniony odwrócił głowę i zaśmiał się.

\- Hej - zaprotestował Harry odwzajemniając gest. - Nie uciekaj mi - dodał wciskając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Louisa. Jego loki łaskotały chłopaka przez co on śmiał się dźwięcznie, sprawiając, że serce Harry'ego puchło na ten piękny dźwięk.

Chwycił go pewnie pod pośladkami i uniósł do góry, mocno trzymał go w ramionach. Louis pisnął zaskoczony owijając nogi wokół pasa Harry'ego dla stabilności. Chwycił się mocno jego szyi, twarz wcisnął w miękkie loki i śmiał się, gdy on w taki sposób poprowadził ich do jego łóżka.

\- Harry - zaśmiał się Louis. Pozwolił, by starszy ułożył go na poduszkach, a potem on sam wciągnął się nad jego ciało. Usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami i nachylił się nad nim, dłońmi podparł się po obu stronach głowy chłopaka.

\- Mam ochotę całego cię wycałować - mruknął Harry przyciągając czoło do czoła Louisa. Nadal podpierając się lewą ręką, prawą zsunął w dół ciała chłopaka, przez grubą szarą bluzę i zatrzymał ją na jego udzie, które drapał delikatnie ciesząc się miękkością jego skóry.

\- Droga wolna - odparł Louis rozbawiony. Harry, słysząc zgodę, oblizał się idiotycznie sprawiając, że szatyn wybuchł śmiechem i śmiał się równie głośno, gdy on zostawiał mokre i głośne buziaki na całej jego twarzy, a potem przeniósł się na szyję. Podgryzał ostrożnie miękką skórę i obie dłonie przycisnął do klatki piersiowej Louisa. Palce zaczął wbijać w jego żebra, na co on pisnął - To łaskocze!

\- Przepraszam - sapnął zdyszany Harry, ale nie zmierzał przestawać.   
Z powrotem podparł się przy głowie szatyna, a zabawne buziaki przestały już być tak zabawne. Tym razem muskał delikatnie mokrymi ustami rozgrzaną szyję Louisa i chłopak uspokoił się pod nim. Jęknął przeciągle czując jak Harry chwyta w zęby jego skórę, tuż przy żuchwie, a potem ją zassał, by ostatecznie zostawić w tym miejscu mokry i siny ślad.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego - mruknął Louis. W ogóle nie brzmiał na złego, raczej na rozkojarzonego. Miał zamknięte oczy i uśmiechał się.

\- Zrobiłem - parsknął Harry odbijając się ramionami od materaca, by usiąść na swoich stopach przy czym jęknął czując jak koszula napina się na jego plecach.

\- Co jest? - spytał Louis.

\- Moja koszula nie jest stworzona do takich akrobacji - wyjaśnił ściągając łopatki, by odpowiednio ułożyć materiał na jego ciele.

\- Czekaj, przyniosę ci coś od Nialla - odparł szybko Louis i wstał tym samym zmuszając Harry'ego by odsunął się od niego.

Brunet kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu i usiadł prosto patrząc jak Louis wychodzi z pokoju. Bardziej patrzył na jego pupę opiętą przez bawełniane spodenki, ale chłopak nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Czekał niecałą minutę, aż Louis wrócił i z uśmiechem pomachał przed nim dużym kremowym swetrem.

\- To sweter brata Nialla, w dodatku jest trochę rozciągnięty, więc powinien na ciebie pasować - wyjaśnił Louis po czym podał ubranie Harry'emu, a sam usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw łóżka, skąd miał dobry widok na starszego mężczyznę.

\- Nie przesadzaj, nie jestem aż taki duży, noszę emkę - żachnął się Harry wywołując chichot u szatyna.

Posłał mu spojrzenie sięgnąwszy po sweter. Uniósł go przed siebie i przyjrzał mu się. Powinien pasować, pomyślał po czym odłożył go i zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Louis go obserwuje i uśmiechnął do siebie. Miał wrażenie, że sam nie musi tego robić, że Louis mógłby rozebrać go wzrokiem, co mu szaleńczo schlebiało. Zrzucił z siebie cienki materiał, więc był teraz półnagi. Spojrzał na Louisa, który wręcz gapił się na jego klatkę piersiową, a potem zerknął na Harry'ego i zarumienił się zawstydzony. Przyłożył dłoń do ust i zaśmiał się głupio, kiedy mężczyzna do niego mrugnął.

\- Fajne tatuaże - skomplementował go Louis i podciągnął nogi pod klatkę piersiową, starając się jakkolwiek ukryć swoje zakłopotanie i zawstydzenie. Harry podziękował mu szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Chodź do mnie - powiedział składając swoją koszulę w kostkę i odłożył ją na biały taboret przy łóżku.

Louis miał wrażenie, że jego twarz płonie, gdy ze spuszczoną głową podreptał na swoje łóżko do Harry'ego. Wspiął się na kolanach i pisnął zaskoczony, kiedy Harry chwycił jego ramiona i pociągnął na siebie. Ułożyli się na boku twarzą do siebie. Starszy kompletnie się nie spodziewał, że Louis zdecyduje się objąć go ciasno w pasie i przycisnąć twarz do gołej szyi. To było tak bardzo urocze i przyjemne, a Harry zupełnie nie wiedział jak zareagować. Jedyne na co było go stać to mały buziak w karmelowe włosy. Louis westchnął na to i przymknął oczy rozkoszując się chwilą.

Naprawdę zamierzali tylko leżeć w taki sposób, bez żadnych słów, w ciszy. Chcieli cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem póki mogli, dokładnie zapamiętać jak ciepło jest im razem, jak Harry ładnie pachnie, jak miękką skórę ma Louis, jak idealnie do siebie pasują ich splecione dłonie pomiędzy nimi, jak miło było oddychać obok siebie. Louis naprawdę był bliski rozpłakania się, kiedy Harry trzymał go tak mocno, tak blisko siebie. Po prostu nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, nikt nigdy się tak o niego nie troszczył, nie był tak ważny dla nikogo, by samą swoją obecnością wywoływać uśmiech. Teraz właśnie tak było i czuł się nieuleczalnie szczęśliwy wiedząc, że uszczęśliwia Harry'ego, że Harry wręcz nie umie się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem go. Cały czas suwał delikatnie swoimi palcami po jego nagim udzie, a usta wciąż miał przyciśnięte do czubka jego głowy. 

Louis też chciał dotknąć Harry'ego, więc nieśmiało, ale jednak, zsunął dłoń z żeber starszego i zatrzymał ją na jego biodrze. Poczuł jak mężczyzna uśmiecha się w jego włosy, co dodało mu odwagi. Zjechał dłonią na jego brzuch, płaski, twardy i ciepły nawet przez materiał swetra. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy pod niego wsunął ostrożnie palce i położył je na mlecznej skórze. Miał wrażenie, że zadrżał na ten dotyk. Harry zdecydowanie miał już gęsią skórkę.

\- Dlaczego masz tatuaże? - spytał cicho Louis, przyciskając opuszki wokół pępka mężczyzny.

\- Bo lubię - zaśmiał się Harry w jego włosy. - To jakby uzależnienie, wiesz? Zrobiłem pierwszy jak miałem siedemnaście lat, małą koniczynkę na nadgarstku, a potem poszło. Teraz nawet nie jestem pewien ile ich mam.

\- Mają jakieś znaczenie czy wytatuowałeś coś sobie, bo po prostu ci się podobało? - zagadnął Louis odchylając głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc położył całą dłoń na jego brzuchu i uśmiechnął się, bo, cholera, wyraźnie czuł zarysowane mięśnie, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Zależy które. Koniczynkę mam dlatego, że chciałem jakiś tatuaż. Ale mam też na przykład rok urodzenia mamy i siostry - i datę narodzin moich sześcioro dzieci, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział. Ugryzł się w język w ostatniej chwili. Naprawdę był bliski wyznania prawdy. Te słowa przyszły mu na język z ogromną łatwością. Trudniej jednak byłoby się z tego wytłumaczyć. Słyszał cichy głosik w jego głowie, wołający “powiedz mu! powiedz!”, jednak zignorował to. To nie był odpowiedni czas.

\- A ten motyl? - mruknął Louis spuszczając wzrok na swoją dłoń pod swetrem. Czuł jak Harry szybko oddycha, czuł jego puls i kochał to. 

\- Ładnie wygląda, prawda? Szczególnie na moim brzuchu - mruknął Harry uśmiechając się zadziornie na co Louis parsknął. Przysunął się bliżej starszego mężczyzny i wtulił twarz w jego pierś. Poczuł jak Harry kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze i zaciska mocno palce.

\- Prawda - zgodził się cicho Louis i po tym obaj zamilkli.

Ponownie otoczyło ich przyjemne ciepło ich ciał. Domowa błogość, jakby długo wyczekiwane spełnienie, ukojenie. Taka rozkoszna stabilność, na którą Harry od zawsze czekał, bezpieczeństwo i zaufanie, którym darzył Louisa. Czyste, szczere uczucie, którego żaden nie potrafił dobrze wyjaśnić. Trzymali mocno swoje dłonie i oddychali w swoją skórę po prostu ciesząc się, że mogą to robić razem. Dopełniali się, taka była prawda. Coś niesamowitego ciągnęło ich do siebie i mocno ogarnęło, ścisnęło tak bardzo, że nie sposób się od tego uwolnić. Dotyk wywoływał miłe dreszcze, pocałunki pożerały słabości i budziły ufność, spojrzenie rozgrzewało wnętrze , a uśmiechy zapewniały, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe i jest tak jak należało. Uczucie, które ich łączyło, które pojawiło się tak szybko i bez ostrzeżenia, napawało ich zwykłym szczęściem i stabilnością, poczuciem spełnienia. To było po prostu dobre, idealne, właściwie.

\- Harry - szepnął Louis w chwili, gdy poczuł się senny. Czuł miarowy oddech Harry'ego, więc wyglądało na to, że i jemu zrobiło się tak przyjemnie i niemalże zasypiał. - Nie śpij - dodał ze śmiechem. Chciał go o coś spytać, poznać jego zdanie.

\- Nie śpię - mruknął Harry we włosy Louisa, po czym poprawił się na swoim miejscu i jęknął coś niewyraźnie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przy nim czuł się zniewalająco spokojny, mógł w końcu zebrać siły i odpocząć od życia. Przy nim mógł nareszcie beztrosko zasnąć, czego tak bardzo potrzebował.

\- Powiedz mi - zaczął szatyn, trochę zestresowany, na co Harry od razu się wybudził i słuchał uważnie. Wciąż trzymał dłoń na jego biodrze i zaczął je delikatnie masować. - Czy to wszystko nie jest za szybko?

\- Ale co? Masz na myśli nas? - spytał Harry opierając policzek o czoło chłopaka. Louis ułożył swoją dłoń na brzuchu mężczyzny i zacisnął palce na swetrze.

\- Tak - odparł Louis.

\- Ale dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego, że dopiero co się poznaliśmy, a już jesteśmy razem? - zaśmiał się Louis. Miał wrażenie jakby poznali się z Harrym zaledwie wczoraj a jednocześnie jakby znali się od zawsze.

\- A co to za problem? Wszystko jest tak jak być powinno, kochanie. Nie ma potrzeby tego stopować.

\- Kiedy chciałem cię zaprosić na noc to mówiłeś coś zupełnie innego - zauważył Louis ponownie odchylając się, by móc patrzeć na Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się i miał dołeczki w policzkach i był taki ładny.

\- Wiem - zaśmiał się Harry i sięgnął dłonią do świeżo ogolonego policzka chłopaka. - To było dawno temu i naprawdę trochę się bałem tego tempa, ale teraz już wiem, że tak musi być, Louis. Tak jest dobrze. Jest nam cudownie ze sobą. Jest idealnie, prawda? - szepnął pochylając się do szatyna i potarł ich nosy. Chłopak przymknął na to oczy i z uśmiechem mu przytaknął, a Harry złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. - Chodźmy spać - mruknął po chwili Harry z zamkniętymi oczami w rozchylone wargi chłopaka - Masz tak wygodne łóżko - dodał po czym ułożył się na plecy i wciągnął na siebie roześmianego Louisa. 

Tak, było im cudowanie ze sobą i tak musiało już być.


	12. 11

\- Nie wiem. Tak bardzo mu ufasz. Louis, ty nikomu nie ufasz - odezwał się Niall z kanapy, na której leżał zawinięty w koc i zajadał się krakersami.

Zerknął na szatyna składającego swoją pościel w pokoju. Był już marzec i słońce tak ładnie świeciło, że chłopak postanowił wystawić swoje kołdry na świeże powietrze i ciepłe promienie. Najchętniej wyszedłby gdzieś z Harrym w taką ładną pogodę, ale on był zajęty. Zadzwonił dziś do niego przed ósmą rano i od tej pory nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu. Styles miał jakieś spotkanie czy coś, czekało go też trochę pracy. Louis nie ukrywał, że już za nim tęsknił i możliwe, że wysłał mu kilka esemesów na ten temat, ale Harry nie odpisał jeszcze. Postanowił jakoś zająć sobie czas na przykład właśnie sprzątaniem. Nie tak jak Niall, który nadal leżał w piżamie i z tłustymi włosami, a było już po południu.

\- Wstałbyś w końcu i się umył. Zrobiłbyś pranie, co? A nie snujesz jakieś teorie - mruknął Louis wynosząc pościel na balkon i zaczął rozwieszać wszystko na poręczy. Uniósł twarz do nieba i uśmiechnął się czując miłe ciepło na twarzy. Tak jak kochał patrzeć na zimę, tak wiosną uwielbiał przebywać na świeżym powietrzu. Był okropnym zmarzluchem, więc nawet odrobina słońca sprawiała mu radość. Nie mógł się już doczekać lata, kiedy razem z Harrym będą jeździć nad wodę albo nawet wybiorą się na parę dni na wakacje.

\- Oj, Louu… No porozmawiaj ze mną. Lubisz rozmawiać o Harrym - zauważył blondyn i obrócił się na brzuch, brodę opierając na podłokietniku, by móc patrzeć na Louisa i szczerzył się do niego. Chłopak opierał się o poręcz, miał zamknięte oczy i twarz skierowaną ku słońcu. Chciał zaproponować mu wyjście, ale wiedział, że się nie zgodzi. Nie lubił przebywać wśród obcych ludzi. Chyba, że z Harrym, co Niall uważał za urocze i przerażające jednocześnie. Może nawet było mu trochę przykro.

\- Tak. Jak rozmawiamy o Harrym, a nie o tym, że mu ufam. I ufam mu, Niall, i nic ci do tego. Daj już temu spokój - odparł Louis trochę złośliwie. Nie przepadał za tymi rozmowami, kiedy Horan starał się go zniechęcić do Harry'ego. Lubił go, a Harry lubił Nialla, jednak blondyn nadal nie był zbytnio przekonany do niego. Sam nie wiedział czemu, po prostu nie. Miał wrażenie, że Harry w jakiś sposób nie jest szczery wobec Louisa. Bał się też, że starszy mężczyzna go skrzywdzi. Wciąż był zdania, że nie należy wiązać się z rozwodnikami.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że on nie ma kogoś na boku, co? - zagadnął Niall, ponownie wciągając Louisa w swoje spekulacje, których chłopak miał już serdecznie dość. Spojrzał na niego przymrużonymi oczami, kiedy wrócił do środka i skierował się do swojego pokoju.

\- A ty skąd wiesz, że jutro nie umrzesz? - prychnął Louis siadając w małym fotelu na przeciw swojego łóżka. Sięgnął po swój telefon, ale niestety, Harry nadal nie odpisywał.

\- To zupełnie inna kwestia świadomości, Louis - zawołał chłopak, a Louis odłożył telefon po czym wstał i stanął w drzwiach. Oparł się o framugę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie. To jest bardzo ta sama kwestia, Niall. Niczego w życiu nie możesz być pewien. Niczego, za cholerę, nieważne jak bardzo się starasz, jak dużo wiesz, niczego nie jesteś pewien. I właśnie o to chodzi. Trzeba korzystać z życia póki można, a nie ciągle się nad wszystkim zastanawiać, roztrząsać, bać się. Nie możesz wiedzieć co stanie się później, więc rób to co chcesz - odparł Louis na jednym wdechu i od razu poczuł jak zdenerwowanie kumuluje się w jego piersi, stres ogarnia jego gardło a dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Zawsze się tak czuł, gdy mówił to co miał na myśli, nawet zdarzało mu się panikować przy Niallu. Odwrócił wzrok nie chcąc na niego patrzeć. Wstydził się.

Niall był w szoku. Nigdy nie słyszał takich słów od jego przyjaciela. On nigdy nie miał takiego podejścia do życia, nie wyrażał swojego zdania w taki dosadny sposób. Sam wyglądał na przytłoczonego tym co powiedział. Niall miał ochotę zaśmiać się, przytulić go i poklepać po plecach przyznając, że są to naprawdę mądre słowa.

\- Harry ci tak powiedział? - spytał retorycznie, bo to było oczywiste. Louis kiwnął krótko głową po czym przysiadł przy nim.

\- Lubię go i dobrze się przy nim czuje i mu ufam, a on idealnie o mnie dba i pierwszy raz jest mi tak cudownie w środku i wiem, że nigdy taki nie byłem, ale dla niego chce ryzykować. Myślę o nim poważnie, okej? I wiem, że on o mnie też i teraz tylko to się dla mnie liczy. Ja i Harry.

\- W porządku, Louis - odparł Niall i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, pozwalając, by ten wtulił się w jego ciało. - Jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz? Harry niesamowicie na ciebie wpłynął, robisz małe kroki, ale je robisz i to wspaniałe. Ale nadal będę go obserwować, okej?

\- Okej - zaśmiał się, a potem poczuł małego buziaka na czubku swojej głowy przez co zarumienił się.

Niall jak zwykle miał te swoje wątpliwości. Zawsze mu coś nie pasowało jeśli chodziło o Lou. Niepokoił się za każdym razem, gdy w jego życie wchodziła nowa osoba i mieszała mu w głowie. Louis bał się żyć, tak naprawdę żyć. Bał się korzystać z życia, cieszyć się nim, bo uważał, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ponieważ i tak się przewróci. Nie wychodził nie chcąc czuć na sobie oceniających spojrzeń, nie zadawał pytań nie chcąc być branym za idiotę, nie spełniał marzeń nie chcąc być krytykowanym za nie, nie wyrażał siebie nie chcąc być wyśmianym, nie angażował się nie chcąc być zranionym, nie robił niczego co mogło mu zagrozić. Zawsze otoczony był jednym wielkim nieszczęściem. Ludzie, którzy powinni go wspierać wpoili mu, że nigdy mu się nic nie uda i on w to wierzył. Do czasu, aż w jego życiu pojawił się Harry. Ten mężczyzna sprawiał, że Louis się uśmiechał, mówił co myśli, nie bał się rozmawiać, sprawiał, że Louis poczuł się ważny, bezpieczny i wartościowy. Dzięki niemu Louis nie był już taki przekonany, że jest jednym wielkim pechem.

\- Powiedz - zaczął cicho Niall - co on takiego ci mówi, że zmieniasz się z dnia na dzień, hm?

\- Nie wiem. Chyba nic szczególnego - zaśmiał się nerwowo Louis, myślami wrócił do tych wszystkich chwil z Harrym, kiedy on starał się go przełamywać. - Zawsze dużo mówi co zmusza mnie do skomentowania czegoś, lubi mnie denerwować albo podroczyć się ze mną, bo wtedy zawsze mu coś odpowiem. Jakby… wiesz, prosi bym powiedział cokolwiek, żebym w ogóle do niego mówił, zapewnia mnie, że nie będzie mnie oceniać, daje mi chwilę, żebym zebrał myśli, zależy mu na poznaniu mojego zdania, on tak bardzo chce wiedzieć co myślę. Jest ostrożny ze mną, taki kochany, że czasami to aż dla mnie za dużo. Czasem czuję się źle z tym, że on tak do mnie podchodzi, ale wiem, że przecież nie robi tego specjalnie, tylko dlatego, że mu zależy. I właśnie raz powiedział mi, że mam tylko jedno życie, że jest ono za krótkie, by się bać czegokolwiek, i że trzeba brać garściami z tego co się akurat ma. I wziąłem to sobie do serca i się staram.

\- Widzę właśnie i jestem okropnie dumny, wiesz? Kocham widzieć cię szczęśliwego, Louis. Na niczym mi tak nie zależy, jak na twoim szczerym uśmiechu. I jeśli to Harry go wywołuje to okej, jestem w stanie to zaakceptować. Nie chcę tylko, by cię skrzywdził - odparł Niall, a w jego oczach widoczna była troska.

\- Spokojnie, poradzę sobie - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, jednak doskonale wiedział, że Harry go nie skrzywdzi. Był na to zbyt dobrym człowiekiem. Niall skinął krótko.

\- To jak? Zrobimy coś fajnego? Jest ciepło, chodź gdzieś wyjdziemy - zaproponował Niall zmieniając temat, by Louis nie czuł się taki osaczony.

Kiedy była zima Louis nawet nie wystawiał palców przez okno. Uwielbiał tę porę roku, ale tylko gdy był w swoim mieszkaniu, gdy było mu ciepło, a on w spokoju podziwiał zaśnieżony Londyn. Zdecydowanie wolał czuć ciepło w kościach. Niall znał go bardzo dobrze, i mimo iż wiedział, że Louis nie lubił przebywać w tłocznych miejscach to miał nadzieję, że zgodzi się zrobić cokolwiek na mieście.

\- Uhh, nie. Nie mam ochoty. Muszę jeszcze tu trochę ogarnąć - mruknął Louis chcąc się jakoś wykaraskać z propozycji Nialla.

\- Codziennie tu coś ogarniasz, Lou. No dalej, rozerwiesz się -

\- Nie potrzebuję się rozrywać. Czuję się dobrze - odparł całkowicie szczerze i wstał z kanapy kierując się do kuchni. Nabrał ochotę na herbatę.

\- Ale poczujesz się lepiej jak wyjdziesz na słońce. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Chyba ktoś dzwoni - zauważył Niall nasłuchując.

Faktycznie, w pokoju Louisa dzwonił jego telefon. Oczywistym było kto dzwonił. Louis rzucił wszystko i pognał do siebie, by odebrać, a Niall wybuchł śmiechem widząc jego pośpiesz. Opadł na kanapę i rechotał jak głupi, gdy uradowany Louis odebrał połączenie od Harry'ego. To nawet było urocze, że Louis tak się na to cieszył.

\- Właśnie mam chwilkę przerwy i pomyślałem, że zadzwonię - wyjaśnił Harry, a Louis zaśmiał się cicho.

Ugh, czemu? Nie było to nic śmiesznego.

\- A co to za spotkanie? - spytał Louis. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim fotelu, po czym zmarszczył się na Nialla, który stanął w progu i przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem na twarzy. Machnął na niego dłonią i odwrócił wzrok, by skupić się na Harrym.

\- Omawiam współprace z jednym bankiem. Właściciel mojego banku właśnie to wprowadza i muszę się zająć niektórymi rzeczami. Trochę nas tu jest - powiedział Harry ze śmiechem. Louis mu współczuł, bo domyślał się, że to ciężka praca.

\- Może zatrudnij sobie stażystę do pomocy? - zaproponował Louis. - Z doświadczenia wiem, że stażyści są bardzo pomocni.

\- Oczywiście, że są - zaśmiał się Harry czule - Ale to nawet nie jest zły pomysł. Pomyślę nad tym. A jak tam twój dzień? Wstałeś już?

\- Tak. Świeci słońce to może się trochę poopalam - mruknął rozmarzony. Chciałby już mieć ładny karmelowy odcień skóry.

\- Nie przesadzasz? To dopiero marzec, Louis - zaśmiał się Harry - Jeszcze się przeziębisz.

\- Przecież żartuję, głupku. Nie mam zamiaru się rozbierać. Zrobię sobie herbatę i usiądziemy z Niallem na balkonie. Będę cię wyczekiwać niczym Julia - odparł Louis siląc się na powagę, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Harry'ego.

\- Ja jestem zbyt przystojny by być Romeo - powiedział Harry i tym razem to Louis się zaśmiał. - W dodatku nie podoba mi się motyw śmierci. Możemy zmienić historię miłosną? Na przykład na “Pamiętnik”?

\- Serio, Harry? - parsknął Louis. Niall przysiadł na podłokietniku i nie kłopocząc się o pozwolenie Louisa postanowił trochę podsłuchać. Chciał wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają, że Louis tak się szczerze uśmiechał i rumienił. Miał nadzieję, że to nie jest nic sprośnego. - Nie znasz nic lepszego? Coś mniej babskiego?

\- Masz na myśli coś bardziej gejowskiego? - Harry poruszył brwiami, ale Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć. - Książki żadnej nie pamiętam, ale kojarzę fajny film. “Tajemnicę Brokeback Mountain”. Oglądałeś? - spytał, a Louis wymamrotał ciche zaprzeczenie. - Więc musisz obejrzeć, możemy zrobić to razem. Nie jest taki jak inne gejowskie gówna. Żadnych kwiatuszków i brokatu tylko prawdziwa miłość dwóch facetów. Pamiętam, że płakałem na końcu i chyba gdzieś w połowie - przypomniał sobie Harry. Oglądał ten film dawno temu, ale był naprawdę dobry. Było to jeszcze zanim zaczął spotykać się z Agnes, był wtedy samotny, świeżo po rozwodzie z Maxem i z dwójką małych dzieci i właśnie tak spędzał swoje wieczory; oglądając przeróżne filmy i jedząc truskawki.

\- To jak się spotkamy możemy obejrzeć, okej? - zaproponował Louis. Skoro Harry płakał na tym filmie to naprawdę musiał być dobry. Poza tym każdy pretekst był dobry, by spędzić z nim odrobinę czasu. Poczuł jak Niall szturcha go w ramię, ale zignorował to.

\- Dobrze. Muszę kończyć, Lou. Przerwa się skończyła. Do zobaczenia później.

\- Miłego dnia, kochanie - zaświergotał do słuchawki, na co Harry zaśmiał się czule. Życzył mu tego samego po czym rozłączył się.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - sapnął zirytowany Niall. - Chciałem chwilę z nim pogadać.

\- Ugh. Ma spotkanie, zadzwonił tylko na chwilę i musiał już iść - wyjaśnił Louis - A o czym niby chciałeś z nim pogadać, hm?

\- A nie wiem. Tak, po prostu.

\- Jesteś głupi - zaśmiał się Louis.

Wyszedł z pokoju, a Niall podążył za nim. Zamknął się w łazience w czasie, gdy Louis przygotowywał herbatę dla nich. Zgarnął oba kubki w dłonie i wyszedł z nimi na balkon. Odłożył je na mały stolik, a sam rozsiadł się na drewnianym leżaku wcześniej rozkładając na nim gruby koc. Sięgnął po miękki pled z drugiego leżaka i szczelnie okrył nim siebie. On naprawdę kochał słońce i cieszył się mając tak dobrą pogodę pierwszy raz w tym roku i zamierzał to dobrze wykorzystać. Słońce miło świeciło mu w twarz, gdy on popijał ostudzoną już przez wiatr herbatę. Dobrze, że mieszkał w cichej okolicy bo teraz jedyne co słyszał to szum wiatru i ćwierkanie pierwszych wiosennych ptaków. Całe nastoletnie życie mieszkał na wsi i mimo, że na to narzekał to w głębi siebie lubił to.

Mógłby powiedzieć, że taka forma spędzania wolnego czasu bardzo mu odpowiadała, ale brakowało mu Harry'ego, jednak nie zamierzał rozpaczać jak jakaś nastolatka. Był dorosłym facetem, czego nie lubił sobie uświadamiać. Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, w tym roku już dwadzieścia sześć, a czuł się jak nierozgarnięty piętnastolatek. Życie za bardzo sobie z niego zażartowało. Nie był gotowy na dorosłość, co miał już od jakiegoś czasu. Gubił się we wszystkim i był przerażony byciem samemu, tym że musi być samodzielny, musi radzić sobie sam w większości rzeczy. Dlatego był tak bardzo wdzięczny za Nialla i Harry'ego. Oni go wspierali i pomagali psychicznie we wszystkim, dawali choć trochę komfortu, sprawiali, że czuł się bezpiecznie i odrobinę szczęśliwy, a tego zawsze mu brakowało, takiej miłej bliskości i pewności, że zawsze może na kogoś liczyć, że jednak nie jest sam, że jest ważny i potrzebny.

Szczerze nawet nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał ze swoimi siostrami. Dzwoniły do niego na pewno, by złożyć życzenia urodzinowe i świąteczne, ale to było zdecydowanie długo przed. Fakt, matka dzwoniła ostatnio ale nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Nigdy nie miał na to ochoty. Zawsze na początku siliła się na miłą a koniec końców i tak wypominała mu wszystkie jego błędy i sprawiała, że płakał do poduszki. Na litość boską, był już stary, a ona nadal wpływała na niego negatywnie. Inni, obcy ludzie wpływali na niego negatywnie. Bał się patrzeć im w oczy. Bał się pogardy. Harry pokazał mu, że wcale nie musi. Pokazał mu, że jeśli chce się uśmiechać to ma prawo to robić i nikt mu tego nie zabroni. Ma prawo do własnego szczęścia i właśnie to zamierzał osiągnąć.

Rozglądał się po balkonie zastanawiając się jak go urządzić w tym roku. Nie spodziewał się, że wewnątrz małej doniczki stojącej w rogu dostrzegł swoją starą paczkę papierosów. Po krótkim wahaniu z małą niepewnością sięgnął po nią i zajrzał do środka. Paczka była praktycznie pełna. W sumie się nie dziwił, bo rzucił palenie pod koniec listopada tamtego roku, zaraz gdy tu się wprowadził.

Rzucił palenie, tak. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł sobie teraz zapalić jednego. Włożył do ust papierosa i siedział tak chwilę dopiero po czasie orientując się, że wcale go nie zapalił. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo z zapalniczką albo jakimś innym źródłem ognia.

\- Louis, przecież ty nie palisz - skomentował Niall siadając na sąsiednim leżaku i posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie. Bardzo długo walczył, by chłopak rzucił to gówno i nie zamierzał pozwolić mu teraz na powrót do nałogu.

\- A widzisz, żeby się coś paliło? - warknął Louis mrużąc oczy i pomachał suchym papierosem. Niall posłał mu uśmiech. - Znalazłem starą paczkę. Ale nie mam ognia.

\- No i dobrze - przyznał Niall po czym wstał i zabrał Louisowi papierosy, na co chłopak zawył oburzony.

\- Oddaj mi to - jęknął podążając za Niallem do kuchni. Obserwował jak blondyn wrzucił paczkę papierosów do zlewu i odkręcił kran oblewając tytoń zimną wodą. Miał wrażenie, że boli go serce. - Jak mogłeś. Chciałem tylko jednego.

\- A ja chcę - zaczął Niall odwracając się do Louisa. Złapał go mocno za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy - żebyś był zdrowy i szczęśliwy. Rozumiesz mnie? - spytał cicho. Po chwili Louis przytaknął głową, a Niall uśmiechnął się.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na łzy gromadzące się w jego oczach i uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Niall był wspaniały. Długo pomagał mu zwalczyć ten nałóg, bo Louis palił tak naprawdę odkąd skończył piętnaście lat i to była jedyna forma odreagowania na stres. Teraz się nie stresował. Chciał tylko sobie przypomnieć jak to smakuje. Dobrze, że Niall był tutaj, bo prawdopodobnie po jednym papierosie wróciłby do spalania paczki w ciągu dwóch dni. Niall zawsze go ratował. Nie miał pojęcia czym sobie zasłużył na taką wspaniałą osobę. Objął Nialla za szyję i przytulił się mocno do niego, jakby był zdesperowany i stęskniony za jego uściskami. Schował twarz w jego miękkiej bluzie i pozwolił, by Niall głaskał go po plecach i składał małe buziaki na czubku jego głowy, by tulili się tak przez dłuższy czas. Wyglądało na to, że był coraz bliżej do swojego szczęścia.

>ts<

Spotkania z byłym mężem nigdy nie należały do jego ulubionych. Szczerze to nie cierpiał tego. Udawał przed dziećmi, że wszystko jest w porządku, starał się być miły kiedy musiał, potrafił podać rękę, zaprosić na kawę, wpuścić go do domu, chwilę porozmawiać, ale to wszystko, i tylko publicznie. Gdy przychodziło mu być z nim sam na sam momentalnie robiło mu się słabo. Od rana już bolała go głowa, gdy Max zadzwonił do niego z prośbą o spotkanie. Nie podał przyczyny, ale powiedział, że to bardzo ważne. Harry nie miał szczerze pojęcia czego on mógł od niego chcieć. Od rozwodu nie rozmawiali o niczym innym niż dzieci i wydawało mu się, że to właśnie o to chodzi. Trochę się bał, ale cóż, zgodził się na spotkanie po pracy.

Myślał o tym cały dzień, a raczej o nim. Max był jego wielką miłością. Spotkali się gdy miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, a on dwadzieścia jeden. Dokładnie pamiętał jak to było. To był dzień gdy opiekował jedenastomiesięcznym Ryanem. Był lipiec, więc zabrał synka na miasto, tam gdzie jest duża fontanna, bo chłopiec uwielbiał wodę i wiedział, że to sprawi mu radość. Był jeszcze zielony w zajmowaniu się takimi maluchami, ale starał się jak mógł. Malutki Ryan kochał spędzać czas z tatą i przez cały ten czas się uśmiechał i wierzgał w wózku ze szczęścia. Machał rączkami chcąc, by tata wziął go w ramiona albo po prostu postawił na nóżkach. Gdy zatrzymali się przy fontannie piszczał tak głośno, że ludzie obracali się za nimi i posyłali uśmiechy maluchowi. W końcu Harry wyjął go z wózka i podekscytowanego postawił obok siebie. Ryan wtedy trzymał torbę ze swoimi zabawkami i kiedy poczuł grunt pod stópkami wypuścił ją z dłoni, a cała jej zawartość rozsypała się. Harry pochylił się tylko na chwilę, by to pozbierać. Ryan miał tylko jedenaście miesięcy, umiał chodzić zaledwie od dwóch i nie był jeszcze w tym taki dobry, dlatego zdziwił się i przestraszył gdy po dziesięciu sekundach nie było go w pobliżu. Miał wrażenie, że stanie mu serce, gdy dostrzegł swoje maleństwo w ramionach obcego faceta.

Okej, chłopaka. Na oko w jego wieku, wysoki z ciemną karnacją i uroczymi sprężynkami zamiast włosów. Był naprawdę urzekający i uśmiechał się pięknie do Harry'ego. Ryan wskazywał na niego swoimi pulchnymi rączkami i chichotał z niczego. Ten chłopak najwyraźniej coś do niego mówił i jednocześnie kierował się do Harry'ego.

\- Chyba kogoś zgubiłeś - powiedział stając przy nim i od razu oddał mu syna w ramiona. Ryan schował buźkę w jego szyję i zaczął machać do obcego chłopaka.

\- Raczej to on zgubił mnie - odparł Harry i spojrzał na Ryana. Maluch w odpowiedzi zamlaskał i zrobił bańkę ze swojej śliny. Mruknął ciche “tata” i ponownie przytknął mokrą buźkę do jego szyi, jakby przepraszając za wybryk.

\- Lepiej dobrze go pilnuj. Jest malutki a tutaj jest mnóstwo ludzi. Nie chcemy, by coś mu się stało, prawda? - zwrócił się do Ryana i połaskotał go po brzuszku. Chłopiec pisnął zaskoczony, ale śmiał się. Był bardzo kontaktowy.

Harry’ego urzekło podejście Maxa do dzieci. Już od pierwszego spotkania złapał język z Ryanem. Usiedli razem na brzegu fontanny i pozwolili chłopcu taplać się w ciepłej wodzie razem z innymi dziećmi. Harry dobrze pamiętał, że rozmawiali wtedy przede wszystkim o Ryanie. Max opowiadał mu też o swoim małym siostrzeńcu, którym czasem się opiekował i zadeklarował również, że pomoże Harry’emu w opiece nas synkiem. Długi czas zachowywali się jak zwykli kumple. Spotykali się kilka razy w tygodniu, Max wpadał po niego na uczelnię, a ich wyjścia nawet nie można było nazwać randką szczególnie z rocznym chłopcem trzymającym ich dłonie.

Do czasu, aż Harry zobaczył Maxa obściskującego się z jakimś nieznanym mu facetem. Wtedy coś w nim pękło. Poczuł się zazdrosny i powiedział mu to. I może to zabawne, ale zaraz po tym zostali parą. Byli bardzo w sobie zakochani. Mama Harry’ego uwielbiała Maxa. Była wniebowzięta, gdy dwa lata później wzięli ślub, a za rok Max był już w planowanej ciąży z Hailey. Harry zdążył skończyć studia zanim ona się urodziła. Łatwo dostał pierwszą pracę w banku, dobrze płatną, więc na dom wzięli mały kredyt i spłacili go w rok.

Cudownie im się układało razem. Harry był zapatrzony w Maxa jak w obrazek. Wtedy był pewien, że to miłość na całe życie, że Max jest jego jedynym. W trakcie małżeństwa nigdy nie narzekał. Miał kochającego męża i córeczkę. Miał swoją rodzinę i był w stanie na nich zarobić i niczego nie chciał więcej od życia. Max również wydawał się być szczęśliwy będąc w domu, opiekując się malutką Hailey i czekając na powrót męża z pracy. Rzadko się kłócili, potrafili się dogadać, spędzali mnóstwo czasu z ich córeczką, ale też sami, a ich życie intymne było wręcz idealne.

Dwa lata później zdecydowali się na kolejne dziecko. Urodził się Ethan i właśnie wtedy coś zaczęło się psuć. Max zaczął narzekać na swoją figurę po dwóch ciążach, ale też na Harry’ego, na to, że on nigdy mu w niczym nie pomagał, że ciągle był w pracy, a to nie była prawda. Chodził do pracy, bo musiał. To jasne, taki jest obowiązek każdego obywatela, męża i ojca dwójki dzieci. I to wcale nie było tak, że nie pomagał Maxowi. Zawsze gdy wracał z pracy przejmował swoje dzieci dając małżonkowi odpocząć i okazywał mu mnóstwo uczucia. Zdarzało się nawet, że weekendy Harry spędzał niestety sam z dziećmi, bo Max musiał gdzieś wyjść. Najczęściej na zakupy, jako forma rozrywki i na siłownię, by wrócić do starej formy, gdzie właśnie spędzał najwięcej swojego czasu.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Max jest zmęczony ciągłym siedzeniem z dziećmi. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, więc zatrudnił opiekunkę do pomocy. Nie uważał, żeby było między nimi jakoś bardzo źle, dlatego kompletnie się nie spodziewał, że gdy któregoś dnia wróci do domu wcześniej to nie zastanie swojego męża, a samą opiekunkę z dziećmi. Szybko wyszło na jaw, że Max go zdradzał i to od bardzo dawna z kompletnie przypadkowymi ludźmi. Zostawiał dzieci z opiekunką i wychodził na całe dnie zostawiając jego pieniądze w sklepach, na basenie czy siłowni i uprawiając seks w drogich hotelach. Jego odpowiedź była prosta; nie kochał już Harry’ego i doszedł do wniosku, że rodzina i dzieci to nie jest to czego chce. Harry się nie wahał. Od razu chciał rozwodu, a sąd, ze względu na to, że Max jakby porzucił dzieci na rzecz jakichś schadzek pełną opiekę nad nimi przyznał Harry’emu i to do niego należała decyzja, kiedy Max będzie mógł się z nimi widywać.

Nie było mu łatwo, wcale. Jeszcze przez długi czas darzył go uczuciem, tęsknił za nim, jednak był twardy. Nie zamierzał po nim płakać, szczególnie, gdy musiał się zająć czteroletnią Hailey i dwuletnim Ethanem. Nie miał czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. W końcu Max dał mu mocno do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nim być chociaż nie widział żadnego konkretnego powodu, dlaczego tak się stało. Dlaczego Max zostawiał dzieci i zdradzał go. Naprawdę cały ten czas okłamywał go i liczył tylko na jego pieniądze? Przecież się kochali, mieli dzieci do cholery. Było im tak dobrze razem i to wszystko tak nagle umarło. Bolało go okropnie, bo Harry dawał mu całego siebie, kochał go, a on jego i dzieci potraktował jak zabawki. Mimo tego bólu Harry postanowił, że poradzi sobie sam, i udało mu się.

Dlatego teraz tak bardzo nie cierpiał kontaktu z nim. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to pewnie całkiem normalnie, jedynie mieli do siebie duży dystans, ale prawda była taka, że w Harrym aż się przewracało, gdy na niego patrzył. To było już dawno temu, jednak nadal bolało. On go skrzywdził, jego i dzieci. Tego nie da się tak po prostu wybaczyć, Harry nawet nie zamierzał. Cokolwiek to było, nieważne o czym Max chciał z nim porozmawiać, nawet nie będzie udawał, że to go obchodzi. Zobaczy się z nim, przytaknie i wróci do domu jak najszybciej.

Na spotkanie Max wybrał jakiś śmieszny bar, gdzie można było dostać do jedzenia niemal wszystko. Harry nie przepadał za takim obskurnym gównem. Skrzywił się wchodząc do środka i czując zapach dymu, piwa i frytek. Byli tu sami faceci i kilka kobiet ubranych w kuse spódniczki. Na pewno nie przychodziła tu młodzież czy starsi ludzie. Harry czuł się tu naprawdę nieswojo. Wystrój był wręcz odrażający; ściany oklejone czarną tapetą w srebrne wzory, małe kwadratowe stoliki i jeszcze to bolesne zielone światło. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego były mąż i ojciec jego dzieci przychodził w takie miejsca. Okej, mógł w to uwierzyć.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i szybko dostrzegł Maxa na samym tyle lokalu siedzącego samotnie przy ścianie. Popijał coś czerwonego i nawet uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Harry dosiadł się do niego.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Max. Był rok młodszy od Harry’ego, i mimo tego, że jego ciało naprawdę poprawiło się po ciąży i zdecydowanie przybrał mięśni, jego włosy urosły, ale wyglądał na dużo starszego niż był. Harry’ego szczerze to nie obchodziło. 

\- Ta - burknął wiercąc się na krześle. Nawet nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Spuścił wzrok na kartę dań.

\- Zamówić ci coś? - spytał Max siląc się na miły ton. Harry pokręcił głową. Nie cierpiał takiego udawania.

\- Nie zamierzam być tu długo. Po co chciałeś się spotkać? - burknął trochę niemiło, jak nie on, ale cóż.

\- Uhm - westchnął Max i jednocześnie zdjął maskę, którą nosił cały czas. Teraz wyglądał na dość… skrzywdzonego. - Chodzi o dzieci. 

\- Och. Boli cię to, że teraz zaczęli cię traktować z dystansem, mam rację? - sapnął Harry i uniósł na niego spojrzenie. Wiedział doskonale, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. Max patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, Harry miał wrażenie, że jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i w pierwszej chwili było mu go żal.

\- Tak - westchnął ciężko. - Szczególnie Ethan, ostatnio. To są moje dzieci, Harry. Urodziłem je. Wiem, że nie jest nawet odrobinę dobrym tatą, ale kocham je tak samo jak ty i chcę dla nich jak najlepiej. Pewnie teraz się cieszysz, ale jest mi naprawdę przykro, że tak do mnie podchodzą. Po takim czasie to…

\- Nie masz racji - przerwał mu Harry marszcząc przy tym czoło. - Nie cieszę się z tego. To co się stało to sprawa przede wszystkim pomiędzy tobą, a mną. Ale Hailey i Ethan są już duzi. Mają prawo do własnych decyzji. Jeśli nie chcą się z tobą widywać to nie muszą. Ja nie zamierzam im kazać, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Pomyślałem, że może z nimi porozmawiasz. Z Ethanem chociaż, bo nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spędziłem z nim trochę czasu. Nawet już nie odbiera ode mnie telefonów - wyjaśnił Max i od razu sięgnął dłonią do oczu, by przetrzeć je z łez. Kochał Ethana, było mu naprawdę przykro, że chłopak tak się zachowuje wobec niego i tęsknił za nim. Jedno spotkanie na miesiąc by mu wystarczyło. Nie wymagał wiele. Chciał tylko wiedzieć co u niego słychać.

Harry spojrzał ze współczuciem na byłego męża. Szczerze mówiąc to wyglądał naprawdę źle. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego człowieka, któremu brakowało uśmiechu. Harry nawet nie miał pojęcia co on teraz robi, czy pracuje, jak żyje, czy ma kogoś. Kompletnie nic. Nie interesował się jego życiem. Ważnego dla niego było to jak traktuje ich dzieci. Może jednak powinien zmienić nastawienie.

\- Dobra. Spróbuje z nim porozmawiać, ale niczego nie obiecuje, jasne? Po prostu mu powiem jak się z tym czujesz. I pomyśl w ogóle jak on się czuje. Wydaje mi się, że teraz, gdy chłopak Hailey ją zdradził, Ethan zrozumiał co to znaczy tak naprawdę. Myślę, że trochę jest na ciebie zły, że jakby… zepsułeś naszą rodzinę - powiedział Harry z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie. To było ponad dwanaście lat temu, tak, ale nadal w nim mocno siedziało i nadal bolało. Jego dzieci najwyraźniej też. 

\- Harry, kurwa, to było lata temu. Po co teraz do tego wracać? - oburzył się Max. Wiedział doskonale co zrobił i nie lubił, gdy wszyscy na każdym kroku przypominali mu to. Ciągłe gadanie o tym w niczym nie pomagało, niczego nie zmieniało. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to właśnie o to tu chodzi.

\- Nieważne - westchnął Harry wstając od stolika. Nie miał siły na taką rozmowę z nim. Wiedział, że nie będzie potrafił mu przemówić. Dla Maxa od zawsze liczył się przede wszystkim on sam. Udowodnił to już tysiące razy. Teraz też nie chodziło mu o dobro dzieci, a jego własne. - Pogadam z nim. Może. Cześć - pożegnał i nawet na niego nie spoglądając i ignorując jego wołania wyszedł z baru.

Wsiadł w samochód i pojechał jeszcze do sklepu na zakupy, tak jak prosiła go Hailey.

Był zły na Maxa o takie podejście do sytuacji, ale kurwa, miał też żal do samego siebie, że współczuł jednak byłemu mężowi. Uważał, że zasłużył on sobie na to, ale mimo wszystko. Potrafił postawić się na jego miejscu. Jemu też byłoby przykro, gdyby dzieci się od niego odwróciły. Max je urodził, z pewnością czuł się okropnie widząc jak oboje go traktują. Ethan ostatnio coraz częściej odmawiał spotkań z nim. Harry nawet nie wiedział, że nie odbiera od niego telefonów. Miał prawo do własnego wyboru, ale Harry uważał, że jednak nie powinien w taki sposób traktować ojca. Jeśli chodziło mu o to, co stało się lata temu, to tym bardziej. To była sprawa pomiędzy Harrym i Maxem, a dzieci nie powinni się w to wtrącać. Zdecydowanie z nim porozmawia. 

Zaparkował samochód przed Tesco i zanim wysiadł siedział przed chwilę i po prostu myślał. Chciał dla swoich dzieci jak najlepiej, chciał by wyrosły na porządnych ludzi i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by podchodziły w taki sposób do własnego ojca. Szacunek do drugiego człowieka przede wszystkim, do rodzica tym bardziej. Każdy zasługiwał na możność wyjaśnienia, na drugą szansę, na odrobinę szczęścia i miłości. Nawet Max. Rozmowa była tutaj jedynym wyjściem.

Pchał przed sobą wózek sklepowy, a w dłoni trzymał telefon i przeglądał esemesa od Hailey z listą zakupów. Napisała mu to czego brakuje w domu i co będzie im potrzebne i jakieś też zachcianki swoje i Ethana. Harry lubił robić zakupy, lubił zaopatrywać swoje dzieci w niezbędne rzeczy, lubił tę świadomość, że jest dobrym tatą, że dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę. Życie parę razy kopnęło go w tyłek, ale nigdy nie żałował szóstki wspaniałych dzieci. To było jedyne co tak naprawdę mu się udało i był z nich okropnie dumny.

Nie chciał, by czegokolwiek im zabrakło dlatego, tak jak Hailey prosiła, włożył do wózka trochę słodyczy. Wiedział, że bliźniaki ucieszą się z nowych smakołyków. Spakował też oczywiście trochę warzyw i owoców, jakieś przekąski i napoje. Hailey poprosiła go też o podpaski, więc okej. Jest dobrym tatą.

Wszedł w alejkę z kobiecymi przyborami, kosmetykami i innymi toaletowymi rzeczami. Stanął przed półką przepełnioną różnymi podpaskami i przez chwilę im się przyglądał. Tyle razy kupował je dla Hailey i nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać jakie to są konkretnie. Jedyne co mu świtało to kolor zielony i to, że muszą być ze skrzydełkami. Miał wrażenie, że cały się czerwieni stojąc tak i przeglądając wszystkie rodzaje podpasek. Miał nadzieję, że żadna ekspedientka do niego nie podejdzie i nie zaproponuje pomocy.

Wziął w obie dłonie po jednej paczce i po prostu patrzył starając się przypomnieć sobie, które to były. Chyba z jakimś kwiatuszkiem, więc wrzucił do koszyka właśnie tę i zastanawiając się jeszcze na sekundę wrzucił też drugą paczkę tych samych.

\- Przepraszam. Mógłby pan przesunąć wózek? - usłyszał za plecami głos, który znał bardzo dobrze. Obrócił się jak oparzony i spojrzał dużymi oczami na chłopaka przed sobą. Uśmiechał się tak ładnie, a on prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak pomidor.

\- Louis - sapnął zaskoczony po czym szybko odwzajemnił uśmiech chcąc zachować pozory. Za szatynem dostrzegł Nialla z wózkiem przez sobą, który mrużył na niego oczy. Powoli zaczynał panikować.

\- Cześć, Harry - mruknął Louis jednocześnie podchodząc do mężczyzny. Objął go za szyję i stając na palcach złączył ich usta. Harry nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, Louis nigdy nie był taki bezpośredni, nie publicznie, ale nie narzekał. Złapał jego biodra i pogłębił pocałunek. Miło jest widzieć go po dwóch dniach. Brakowało mu tego drobnego, ciepłego ciałka, szczęśliwych oczu i przylepnych dłoni. Louis był osobą, która wnosiła radość w jego życie, zupełnie inną radość, którą dawały mu jego dzieci. Był jego wyjątkowym szczęściem.

\- Robicie zakupy? - spytał przenosząc spojrzenie z Louisa na Nialla. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis przywarł całym swoim ciałem do jego i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. On sam objął go w pasie i przytulił do siebie. Nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, teraz aktualnie byli we trójkę w jednej alejce, więc Louis czuł się całkiem dobrze.

\- No raczej - parsknął Niall przewracając oczami. Policzki Harry’ego nadal były ciepłe. - A tobie na co podpaski? - spytał złośliwie, a Louis zgromił go spojrzeniem, mimo że sam był ciekaw. Odsunął się od Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego łagodnie. Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię.

Teraz masz okazję, pomyślał. Powiedz mu, no dalej. Nie możesz tego dłużej ukrywać.

To nie było odpowiednie miejsce na takie wyznania.

\- Uh. Właśnie jadę do siostry i poprosiła mnie, bym je dla niej kupił - skłamał z uśmiechem. Louis zaśmiał się głośno i szczerze, ale Nialla to nie bawiło.

\- Twoja siostra jest niemożliwa - skomentował Louis i ponownie przywarł do jego boku swoim ciałem. Niall nie wyglądał na przekonanego, czy rozbawionego.

\- Nie może sama sobie kupić? - zagadnął Niall. Harry odwrócił wzrok przygnieciony ostrym spojrzeniem przyjaciela jego chłopaka. Kurwa, czuł bardzo wyraźnie, że Niall wie, że on kłamie. Nie chciał tylko, by wszystko teraz wyszło, nie w tym momencie, nie w takim miejscu. Louis zasługiwał na coś dużo lepszego.

\- Nie znasz mojej siostry - zaśmiał się sucho Harry. Louis zadarł głowę do góry i spojrzał na niego usta przyciskając do jego szczęki. Boże, był taki kochany, taki słodki. Harry miał ochotę zgarnąć go w ramiona, zabrać do domu i tulić przez resztę dnia.

\- Chciałbym ją poznać - szepnął Louis patrząc mu w oczy. Harry posłał mu uśmiech i sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka, by poczuć miękkość jego skóry. Nachylił się i ucałował go w czoło, na co Niall prychnął głupio, ale zignorowali to.

\- Dobrze, porozmawiam z nią o tym - odparł Harry naprawdę mając to na myśli. Chciał też by Louis poznał jego mamę, tatę, ojczyma i przede wszystkim jego dzieci. Chciał by oni poznali też Louisa, jego chłopaka, i by traktowali siebie nawzajem jak rodzinę.

\- Och. To super - ucieszył się Louis i złączył ich usta. Nie spodziewał się takiej szybkiej reakcji i szczerze to już nie mógł się doczekać, aż pozna Gemmę. Z tego co Harry o niej opowiadał to była zabawna i Louis już ją lubił.

\- Dobra, Louis. Mamy zakupy do zrobienia - wtrącił się Niall zniecierpliwiony. Harry był mu wdzięczny, że nie kontynuował swojego doszukiwania się. Nie chciał by wszystko wyszło w taki sposób. Nie był gotowy na prawdę.

\- Uh, ja też już muszę iść do kasy - mruknął Harry. Tak bardzo jak chciał teraz tulić Louisa i go całować, tak nie mógł. W domu czekały na niego dzieci.

\- Idź sam - powiedział Louis do Nialla - Ja postoję z Harrym.

Niall wzruszył na to ramionami. Nie zamierzał się teraz spierać i poszedł na dział z pieczywem.

Harry wraz z Lou przy jego boku stanęli w długiej kolejce do kasy. Po tym wszystkim Harry czuł się trochę niezręcznie, ale starał się to ukryć. Nie spodziewał się Louisa w sklepie, mimo że mieszkali dość blisko siebie, i było trochę dziwnie. Jednak to był Louis, jego chłopak, i już po chwili obaj się rozluźnili pomimo grupki ludzi.

Harry wbijał swoje palce w bok szatyna, co jemu najwyraźniej odpowiadało. Przyciskał mocno swoje ciało do Harry’ego i mimo tylu ludzi wokół czuł się naprawdę dobrze, może to głównie dlatego, że to był Harry, który był niezwykle opiekuńczy wobec niego. Z tak cudownym facetem przy sobie Louis nie zamierzał ukrywać swoich uczuć. Ludzie nawet zdawali się nie interesować tą przytulającą się dwójką. Trzymali się za dłonie i skradali sobie niewinne pocałunki. Harry czuł wyraźnie, że Louis lekko się stresował zaistniałą sytuacją, ale starał się z tym walczyć. Póki Harry był obok to wszystko było dobrze. Miło było spędzić ze sobą chociaż tych parę minut w sklepie. Było okropnie dziwnie, byli dorośli, a zachowywali się jak zakochane nastolatki, co jednak obaj uwielbiali.

Podejrzliwość Nialla nadal siedziała Harry’emu w głowie i nie umiał się tego pozbyć. Skoro on, praktycznie nie mając z nim kontaktu, już się czegoś domyślał, to Louis też mógł to robić lub Niall mógł mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Harry nie chciał, by tak to się skończyło. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Sam musiał interweniować. Wiedział, że dużo kłamał i prawdopodobnie już się plątał w tym wszystkim. Jego tłumaczenia były raczej chaotyczne i trochę mało wiarygodne, co jego dzieci zdążyły już zauważyć. Louis też mógł. W tym przypadku ryzykowanie nie było dopuszczalne i musiał skończyć to jak najszybciej. Prawda mogła wyjść na jaw w każdej chwili, tak jak teraz, gdy został przyłapany na kupowaniu podpasek, teoretycznie, dla jego siostry.

Gdy przyszła kolej na niego pożegnał się Louisem małym buziakiem i patrzył na niego jak odchodzi i szuka Nialla. Ten związek teraz był jego priorytetem. Louis był jego szczęściem. Patrząc na niego, jak ten jeszcze z uśmiechem macha do niego pomyślał, że teraz albo nigdy.


	13. 12

Rozmowa z Ethan wyjątkowo łatwo poskutkowała. Harry wyjaśnił mu jak czuje się Max, na tyle dokładnie, na ile potrafił. Powiedział jak było - że jego tata ma wrażenie, iż jest odrzucany przez własne dzieci i kompletnie nie zna przyczyny. Było tak, jak Harry uważał. Ethan opowiedział mu o jednej lekcji w szkole z psychologiem, na której rozmawiali o rodzinie, miłości i z czym to wszystko się wiąże. Poruszyli między innymi temat rozwodu rodziców i zdrady jednego z nich. Do tego czasu Ethan nie miał pojęcia jak to wyglądało naprawdę. Zawsze myślał, że tata po prostu zakochał się w kimś innym. Był malutki, gdy rodzice się rozstali i nigdy nie doskwierał mu brak drugiego ojca, był przyzwyczajony do sytuacji. W dodatku jakiś czas potem Harry związał się z Agnes i z nią również się rozwiódł i w oczach Ethana było to coś normalnego, coś co po prostu się stało. Ta lekcja otworzyła mu oczy i zrozumiał, że Max skrzywdził ojca, Hailey i jego i wcale nie był z tego zadowolony. Chciał w jakiś sposób wyrazić swoją złość, dlatego odmawiał spotkań z nim.

\- Ethan, nie możesz tak robić - pouczył go Harry. - To było dawno temu. Dawno i nie prawda. Nie ma sensu tego odkopywać, kochanie. Zostaw to w spokoju, dobrze? To już mnie nie dotyczy. Nie mam z Maxem nic wspólnego, to przeszłość, Ethan. Ale on nadal jest twoim tatą, zawsze będzie i chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej, chce widywać się z tobą raz na jakiś czas. Pokaż jak mądrym chłopcem jesteś i postaraj się być miły, w porządku? To chyba nie jest takie trudne, prawda? Wiem, że jest ci przykro przez to co się stało, przez to co tata zrobił, ale czas się z tym pogodzić. To się już nigdy nie zmieni. I chyba jest nam lepiej bez niego, prawda?

\- Ale on cię zdradził - westchnął ciężko Ethan i spuścił wzrok. Rozumiał co tata do niego mówił, ale jego złość nie minęła.

\- Tak. Dwanaście lat temu. To już się dla mnie nie liczy. Poza tym, Ethan, Max jest twoim tatą, urodził cię, słońce i zasługuje na odrobinę szacunku. Zrób mi tę przyjemność i spotkaj się z nim raz na jakiś czas.

\- Dobrze - przytaknął po chwili. Wciąż nie był przekonany, nadal miał żal do taty i nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego tak się stało, dlaczego to zrobił, ale ojciec miał trochę racji. Maxowi należało się odrobinę szacunku. W gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił mu żadnej krzywdy, nie traktował źle ani jego ani Hailey, nie kłócił się z ojcem. Wszystko było okej, więc nie zamierzał już sprawiać problemów. 

\- Ale dlaczego rozstałeś się z Agnes? - zagadnął po chwili. To również nie dawało mu spokoju. Dwa rozwody to dużo. Z tego co powiedziała pani psycholog to już po jednym ciężko jest się pozbierać. Rozstania, jakie by nie były, zawsze są bolesne. Z tego co pamiętał tata trochę płakał po rozwodzie z Agnes, więc to na pewno nie było dla niego łatwe.

\- Co to za pytanie? Dlaczego chcesz o tym rozmawiać? - spytał Harry zdezorientowany. Był raczej niechętny, by na to odpowiedzieć. Nie lubił wszystkiego rozgrzebywać, wracać do niemiłych wspomnień czy wytłumaczyć swoim dzieciom tak trudną sytuację albo swoje uczucia. Nigdy nie był dobry w wyjaśnianiu emocji. Wszystko to siedziało mu w głowie, znał odpowiedź na pytanie syna, ale nie umiał ubrać tego w słowa.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że trzeba rozmawiać. Chcę wiedzieć jak to się stało. Przecież się kochaliście. Macie razem dzieci, nie? A one nie biorą się znikąd - powiedział trochę nieśmiało, a Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i spuścił wzrok. - Skoro się na nie zdecydowaliście to czemu wzięliście rozwód? Z tego co pamiętam to było dobrze między tobą i Agnes. Nie kłóciliście się tak jak z tatą. Praktycznie w ogóle tego nie robiliście, wiesz? Przestaliście rozmawiać i zaraz się rozwiedliście. Dlaczego? - Zakończył Ethan. Jego głos lekko drżał, prawdopodobnie ze zdenerwowania Nigdy nie rozmawiał z tatą na takie tematy. Widział po nim, że czuł się trochę nieswojo.

W drzwiach jego pokoju pojawiła się Hailey chcąc trochę podsłuchać, więc nie dał ojcu żadnego znaku, iż ona tu jest. Nie chciał go rozpraszać. Widział już jak zagubiony się czuł. 

Harry przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu. Potem nastąpiła cisza pomiędzy nimi, a na twarzy Harry’ego malowało się zastanowienie. Spojrzał za syna i wtedy jego wzrok zrobił się pusty, gdy po prostu myślał. Nie spodziewał się, że Ethan ma w głowie takie pytania. Zaskoczył go bardzo i nie miał szczerze pojęcia jak mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Jak ci to wyjaśnić - mruknął jakby do siebie. 

Lewą dłonią sięgnął do ust i przesunął po nich palcami. Ethan ponaglał go jedynie patrząc przez co Harry trochę panikował. Nie chciał wprowadzać go w błąd, ani jeszcze bardziej mieszać mu w głowie, a jego zniecierpliwienie nie pomagało mu dobrać odpowiednich słów. Odchrząknął zanim się odezwał. 

\- To nie była właściwa osoba. Na początku myślałem, że jednak jest. Przez pierwszych kilka lat. Naprawdę sądziłem, że Agnes to ta jedyna. Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. Mamy trójkę wspaniałych dzieci - uśmiechnął na myśl o Nadii i bliźniakach. Kochał ich wszystkich całym sercem i nigdy nie żałował żadnego z zakończonych związków, bo dzięki nim dostał to co, krótko mówiąc, było sensem jego życia, sensem i największym szczęściem. Dzieci były najlepszym co mu się w życiu udało. - Nie wiem jak to się stało. To uczucie było... a potem zniknęło - odparł i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. 

Przymknął oczy przypominając sobie jak dobrze mu było z Agnes, jak bardzo ją kochał i czuł, że ona kocha jego. Ale miał rację; ich miłość jakby wyparowała.

\- Grasz w te wszystkie gry, Ethan. Nie miałeś tak, że kupiłeś sobie jedną i byłeś taki szczęśliwy, że ją masz i grałeś w nią nałogowo i byłeś pewien, że będzie twoją ulubioną, że możesz w nią grać i nigdy ci się nie znudzi? - spytał, a jego syn kiwnął twierdząco. Świetnie, będzie mu łatwiej wszystko wyjaśnić. - I było tak. Długi czas. Grałeś w nią chociaż raz dziennie. A potem stwierdziłeś, że masz dość. Już nie jest tak fajna jak kiedyś, przechodzisz całość z ogromną łatwością, że już nawet nie chce ci się na nią patrzeć, nadal jest fajna, tak, masz do niej sentyment i w ogóle, ale przydałoby się coś nowego i -

\- Znudziła ci się? Albo oboje się sobą znudziliście? - przerwał mu Ethan. 

\- Mniej więcej - zaśmiał się. Nie do końca to chciał mu przekazać. - Za bardzo z Agnes chcieliśmy by było idealnie. Znamy się już na wylot. Dogadujemy się bez problemu, ale wygląda na to, że to było tylko takie dłuższe zauroczenie. Już przed narodzinami bliźniaków czuliśmy, że coś jest nie tak, wiesz? Myśleliśmy, że może kolejne dziecko coś zmieni, więc postanowiliśmy, że chcemy, że to naprawimy. Ale potem było tylko gorzej. Przestaliśmy się kochać, Ethan. Wiem, że jest ci trudno to zrozumieć, ale taka jest prawda. Po prostu przestaliśmy. To nie było to. Było fajnie tylko na początku. Tak jak na kolejce górskiej. Jest świetnie jak wsiądziesz, ta cała ekscytacja i w ogóle. Później jest radość z szybkości i wysokości i innych atrakcji, ale im dłużej jedziesz tym gorzej, tym bardziej masz dość i chcesz jak najszybciej wysiąść. Ja i Agnes pasujemy do siebie, ale jako przyjaciele - wyjaśnił i na końcu posłał mu uśmiech. Ethan patrzył na niego i dłuższy czas po prostu myślał. 

Hailey nadal stała w drzwiach. Przetarła dłonią wilgotne oczy. Czasem tęskniła za Agnes, była dla niej jak matka i poniekąd nadal jest, ale zaakceptowała sytuację. Teraz miała tylko nadzieję, że tata nie wplącze się w kolejny związek, by znów go kończyć. Nie zniosłaby już, tak szczerze, szóstego rozstania ojca. On zresztą pewnie też. 

\- Masz dziwne porównania, wiesz? - odezwał się Ethan, a Harry zaśmiał się krótko na jego słowa. - Ale chyba trochę rozumiem. Nie umiesz znaleźć dla siebie odpowiedniej osoby, nie? - Harry kiwnął twierdząco i wtedy Hailey wróciła do swojego pokoju. - Nie żeby coś, ale masz już czterdzieści lat, tato. Nie chciałbyś jednak znaleźć sobie kogoś? Ja i Hailey zaraz dorośniemy i się wyprowadzimy i chyba fajnie by było mieć z kim spędzić czas, co?

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął w odpowiedzi. Ethan był kochany troszcząc się o niego, o jego uczucia. Harry poczuł się źle w tym momencie, bo przecież miał już kogoś z kim spędzał czas, a jego syn o tym nie wiedział. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, jednak nadal nie uważał, by była to odpowiednia chwila na przyznanie się do posiadania chłopaka. Postanowił, że najpierw powie Louisowi o dzieciach. 

Kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że jego czternastoletni syn usiądzie przy jego boku i przytuli go. Na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie, ale z wielką ochotą odwzajemnił gest. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem relację ojciec - syn dzielili w taki sposób. Objął Ethana w pasie i przycisnął do swojej piersi. Jeszcze niedawno był taki malutki. Przecież przed chwilą był na porodówce czekając, aż jego mąż (były) wyda na świat jego trzecie dziecko, drugiego syna. Trząsł się jak osika i płakał, gdy malutki Ethan został przekazany mu w ramiona. Przez pierwszy tydzień jego życia większość czasu spędzał na patrzeniu na swojego malutkiego chłopca. Był wtedy taki dumny. Byli. On i Max. Był wtedy pewien, że tacy szczęśliwi będą do końca życia i nie miał jeszcze pojęcia jak bardzo się mylił. Mimo wszystko nadal szukał swojej drugiej połówki. Był przekonany, że ją znajdzie. Jeśli nie teraz to za jakiś czas, ale nie podda się. Życie było za krótkie by się poddawać. W głębi siebie jednak liczył, że właśnie Louis to ten właściwy.

Kilka dni później Ethan i Hailey wybrali się z Maxem za miasto na calutki weekend. Agnes zabrała dzieci do byłej teściowej Harry'ego, więc nic dziwnego, że on zmierzał ten wolny dla siebie czas wykorzystać jak najlepiej, wykorzystać go z Louisem, oczywiście. Zadzwonił do niego w piątek po pracy i spytał czy mógłby wpaść do niego na weekend. Louis myślał, że on żartuje. Harry jednak nie brzmiał na rozbawionego. W odpowiedzi powiedział, iż ma nadzieję, że łóżko chłopaka zmieści ich obu. 

\- Harry, ty mówisz poważnie - sapnął Louis, a jego głos był dość płytki i drżący.

\- Oczywiście - obruszył się Styles. - Więc jak? Zmieścisz mnie? - zaproponował figlarnie wywołując szczery śmiech Louisa.

Kilka godzin po tym byli już razem na jednej kanapie; Louis wciśnięty w jej róg, a Harry z głową na jego kolanach i jego dłonią w swoich włosach. Niall siedział naprzeciwko nich i marszczył się udając zniesmaczenie. Uśmiech Louisa przy Harrym zawsze był taki szczery, że nie umiał na to narzekać. Jego przyjaciel dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę ożywał, był pełen energii i dziwnego blasku i wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć to Harry również promieniał, i to chyba było najważniejsze w miłości, prawda? To, że nawzajem siebie uszczęśliwiali. Byli boleśnie w siebie zapatrzeni i ciągle posyłali sobie pełne czułości spojrzenia i z jednej strony Niall miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale z drugiej to było cudowne móc patrzeć na ich szczęście. 

\- Ale masz boczki - sapnął Louis suwając swoją dłonią po ciele Harry'ego, okrytym cienką koszulką i zatrzymał się na jego nagich biodrach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie czując pod palcami urocze fałdki zaraz nad gumką dresów. Ciepło ciała starszego mężczyzny sprawiało, że i jemu było gorąco i wyraźnie czuł puls w swoim gardle.

\- Zostaw moje boczki w spokoju - obruszył się Harry i obrócił się na prawą stronę, by wcisnąć twarz w bluzę na brzuchu Louisa. Czuł jak jego policzki płoną. Nie lubił, gdy wytykało mu się te przebrzydłe oponki.

\- Koleś, masz boczki? - zawołał rozbawiony Niall po czym roześmiał się na całe gardło, na co Harry mocniej wtulił się w Louisa. Szatyn patrzył na niego rozczulony jedną dłonią gładząc go plecach, a drugą bawiąc się jego kręconymi włosami. Zauważył już kilka siwych, ale nie zamierzał mu o tym mówić. Szczerze trochę obawiał się jego reakcji. Jak widać był nieco przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego wyglądu.

\- Nie mogę tego spalić, okej? Za cholerę nie mogę się ich pozbyć - bronił się Harry mamrocząc w czerwony materiał bluzy Louisa. - Nie wiem, może to przez to kakao. Ostatnio piję coraz częściej - wyjaśnił, a usta Louisa rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Harry pił kakao tylko w dwóch przypadkach i Louis liczył, że tu chodzi o ten optymistyczny i miał nadzieję, że to on nim jest. 

\- Ale boczki to nic trudnego - parsknął Niall. - Jesteś facetem w końcu. Idziesz na siłkę i po sprawie.

\- Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnim razem byłem na siłowni - jęknął Harry przeciągle i obrócił się z powrotem na plecy chcąc patrzeć na swojego chłopca. Było mu tak wygodnie na jego kolanach, że był pewien, iż mógłby tak zasnąć.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Louis i uniósł brwi po czym je zmarszczył. - Jestem pewien, że przedwczoraj nie mogliśmy się spotkać, bo ćwiczyłeś. - Przypomniał sobie. Harry miał wrażenie, że topi się pod jego ostrym spojrzeniem. W duchu zaczął panikować, ale na zewnątrz starał się pokazać, że wszystko jest okej.

Prawda. Napisał tak Louisowi wykręcając się z randki, którą mu proponował, ale nie mogli się spotkać, bo Harry miał swoje najmłodsze dzieci na głowie. Oczywiście, właśnie w tej chwili mógł wyznać Louisowi prawdę, tak jak sobie obiecał ostatnio, że powie mu przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, jednak znów nie czuł się na siłach. Nie był na to gotowy, nie wińcie go. Wiedział, że im więcej kłamał tym gorzej, ale on po prostu nie potrafił.

\- Uh. No bo ćwiczyłem. Ale nie na siłowni. Byłem biegać i trochę trenowałem w domu. Wiesz, jakieś workouty na YouTube - bąknął Harry chwilę patrząc na Louisa po czym odwrócił się głowę na lewo i skupił spojrzenie na krakersach przed nim na stoliku. Znowu skłamał i kurwa, czuł na sobie bardzo dokładnie osądzający wzrok Nialla, ale udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Równie dobrze mogłeś pójść siłownie. Tam masz większe pole do popisu - zauważył Niall. Posłał Louisowi spojrzenie, na co chłopak pokręcił głową. Nie podobało mu się to, że znów czepia się Harry'ego o byle co.

\- Słuchaj. Czas jaki poświęcam, by tam dojechać to jakby nie patrzeć połowa mojego treningu w domu, więc wolę akurat na to go poświęcić - burknął Harry, co akurat było prawdą. Jego mała panika przerodziła się w już w złość. Nie pozwoli sobie, żeby ten dzieciak robił mu jakieś insynuacje. Troszczy się o Louisa, okej, Harry potrafił to zrozumieć, ale to jak się zachowywał wobec niego było po prostu bezczelne, i jeszcze ten jego głupi wyraz twarzy.

\- Harry - mruknął cicho Louis chcąc jakoś załagodzić sytuację. Nie chciał by jego chłopak i najlepszy przyjaciel pokłócili się. Wciąż trzymał dłoń we włosach Harry'ego i zaczął delikatnie masować skórę jego głowy. Chyba trochę pomogło, bo z powrotem przekręcił się na prawą stronę po czym przymknął oczy, a na jego usta wstąpił zrelaksowany uśmiech. Louis miał już swój sposób na niego i kochał to, sposób w jaki Harry się zachowuje, jak reaguje na jego dotyk, jak mały kotek spragniony czułości. - Nie złość się - dodał szeptem, a Harry jakby zapewniając go, że jest już dobrze chwycił dłoń Louisa, która leżała na jego boku i splótł razem ich palce. Policzki Louisa przyjemnie go piekły.

\- Gadasz głupoty - parsknął Niall kręcąc przy tym głową. 

Wiedział bardzo dobrze, że Harry coś kombinował, plątał się w swoich słowach jak widać i nie podobało mu się to. Jasne, cieszył się okropnie, że Louis jest przy nim szczęśliwy, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by i przez niego później płakał. 

\- Zamknij się, Niall - warknął Louis zdenerwowany. 

Niall przesadzał i miał już tego dość. W jednej chwili był miły dla Harry'ego, rozmawiali ze sobą jak najlepsi kumple, a zaraz po tym szukał czegokolwiek, by się doczepić, szukał dziury w całym, by go tylko zdenerwować. Louis miał wrażenie, że Niall chce Harry'ego zniechęcić do niego i nie podobało mu się to. Posłał przyjacielowi wkurzone spojrzenie, a potem totalnie go zignorował i skupił się na swoim Harrym.

Przyglądał się jak jego rzęsy trzepotały, gdy on przesuwał swoimi paznokciami za jego uchem. Jego skóra była taka miękka i ciepła i Louis był w miłości. Harry był niesamowitym mężczyzną. Był silny i opiekuńczy, ale jednocześnie taki uroczy, jakby taka mała kuleczka szczęścia, a przecież miał już te czterdzieści lat, w co Louis nie mógł uwierzyć. Ani nie wyglądał, ani nie zachowywał się na swój wiek. Louis mógłby powiedzieć, że był starszy od niego zaledwie kilka lat, nie kilkanaście. I to go tak okropnie w nim pociągało, to jaką wspaniałą osobą był z ogromnym sercem i miłością do wszystkich i tym ślicznym uśmiechem, wiecznie młody i kochający życie. Louis brał z niego przykład. Był obrzydliwie szczęśliwy z Harrym, więc to już coś.

Muskał swoim kciukiem kujący policzek Harry'ego i uśmiechał się jak głupi widząc, że i on się uśmiecha nadal mając ten rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Czuł na sobie oceniające spojrzenie Nialla, ale skutecznie go ignorował. Louis był zakochany w Harrym i Niallowi nic do tego. Zamiast się nim przejmować wolał zaangażować się w rozpieszczanie swojego chłopaka. Jedna jego dłoń błądziła po ślicznej twarzy Harry'ego, a w drugiej trzymał tę jego i ściskał delikatnie. Ich palce były splątane i pasowały do siebie idealnie, jak dwa pieprzone puzzle. 

Przez chwilę obserwował jak unosi się jego klatka piersiowa, gdy oddycha; głęboko i spokojnie i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zasnąć. Potem Louis spojrzał na jego długie nogi odziane w miękkie dresy i zgięte w kolanach. Na stopach miał zielone skarpetki w różowe groszki i pocierał nimi o siebie jakby wytwarzając ciepło. Louis był kurwa tak bardzo nim zauroczony. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od całej jego postaci, błądził spojrzeniem po pięknej zrelaksowanej twarzy a potem podziwiał wysportowane ciało. Uwielbiał być przez niego przytulanym, uwielbiał, gdy Harry o niego dbał, ale równie cudowne jest to, że i on mógł chociaż na chwilę zaopiekować się starszym mężczyzną, pozwolić mu ułożyć się na jego kolanach, dać odrobinę ciepła i dać mu odpocząć.

Czuł miłe trzepotanie w piersi widząc jak Harry się przy nim relaksuje. W końcu przestaje myśleć o pracy, może trochę odetchnąć, zająć się czymś innym, jak właśnie na przykład leżeniem na jego kolanach i obdarzaniem go najpiękniejszym uśmiechem. Louis miał ochotę zgarnąć go w ramiona i zanieść do swojego łóżka i utulić do snu. Wyglądał na dość wyczerpanego całym tygodniem pracy. Często zostawiał po godzinach i miał dużo spotkań, jakichś konferencji, odpraw, dodatkowo dbał o formę i potrzebował też trochę czasu dla siebie i Louis naprawdę się dziwił jak to możliwe, że jeszcze znajduje chwile dla niego. Jednak nie narzekał. Cieszył się z każdego ich spotkania i teraz widząc go takiego zmęczonego zapomniał, że miał kompletnie inne plany co do ich wspólnego weekendu. Wolał by Harry po prostu się przy nim położył i porządnie wyspał, wypoczął.

\- Harry - szepnął Louis gładząc mężczyznę po twarzy. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak nieprzytomnie mruga oczami wybudzony ze swojej drzemki.

\- Ja nie śpię - sapnął Harry ledwo wyraźnie. Ziewnął głęboko po czym uniósł lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa i uśmiechnąć się do niego. Szatyn zachichotał na ten widok. Harry wyraźnie był zdezorientowany, ale starał się to ukryć.

\- Chyba powinieneś się położyć, co? - zaproponował Louis. Zanurzył swoją dłoń w lokach Harry chcąc drapać delikatnie skórę jego głowy. Nauczył się już, że to odpręża jego chłopaka. - Chodźmy do łóżka, Harry.

Brunet przymknął oczy nadal czując się sennym. Louis wybudził go z drobnego drzemania przez co jeszcze bardziej chciało mu się spać. Nie przyjechał tu jednak, by chrapać w jego ramionach co mimo wszystko było ciekawą opcją, ale wolał ten wolny dla siebie czas spędzić na całowaniu Louisa. Nie krył, że zrobiło mu się ciepło w piersi widząc jak on się o niego troszczy. Było mu wygodnie z głową na jego miękkich udach i dłonią we włosach i kochał takiego Louisa i pragnął go więcej i więcej.

Wciąż trzymał w swojej dłoni tę Louisa, więc przyciągnął ją do ust i złożył drobnego całusa na jej wierzchu. Louis poczuł jak się rumieni. Szczerzył się jak głupi, bo to był taki czuły gest, że nawet nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować, gdy Harry mrugał do niego zabawnie. Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć brunet wstał na nogi pociągając go za sobą i wziął go w ramiona.

\- Harry! - pisnął zaskoczony, ale śmiał się głośno. - Postaw mnie - zażądał jednak wcale nie miał tego na myśli. Podobało mu się to jak lekki był dla niego, z jaką łatwością niósł go w kierunku jego pokoju i składał małe buziaki na jego szyi. Był w nim tak bardzo zakochany, że pozwalał mu na wszystko, naprawdę. Harry mógł teraz zaproponować mu wspinaczkę górską, a on z miejsca by się zgodził. 

\- Chciałeś iść do łóżka - zauważył Harry. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju szatyna i wszedł wraz z nim w ramionach. Louis nie odpowiadał, więc ułożył go na łóżku kładąc go na miękkich poduszkach i samemu wspinając się pomiędzy jego nogi. Louis trzymał swoje dłonie na jego ramionach, jego policzki były rumiane, a usta cały ten czas rozciągnięte w ślicznym uśmiechu.

\- Masz włosy w nosie - zaśmiał się Louis przyglądając się twarzy bruneta. Mężczyzna wydął na niego wargi w udawanym oburzeniu i fuknął zabawnie przez nos. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy patrzył oskarżycielsko na Louisa. 

\- Przeszkadza ci to? - jęknął wykrzywiając się teatralnie. Louis pokiwał głową rechocząc jak żaba, a Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak uśmiechnąć. Szczęśliwy Louis to jego ulubiony Louis.

\- Nie - sapnął zdyszany ujmując w dłonie jego twarz po czym cmoknął do niego. - To jest seksi.

\- Myślisz? - wymruczał Harry marszcząc nos. Nachylił się do Louisa i złączył ich czoła, a chłopak obejmując go za szyję nadal się uśmiechał, gdy on składał małe buziaki na jego policzku.

Harry skubnął zębami skórę na jego szczęce i nagle obaj przestali się śmiać. Ułożył dłonie na biodrach Louisa i ścisnął je zaborczo, a Louis westchnął słodko. Usta Harry'ego nie odrywały się od miękkiej skóry jego twarzy, a on pozwalał mu na wszystko. Odchylił głowę do tyłu mocniej owijając szyję starszego. Jego nogi automatycznie zgięły się w kolanach i rozsunęły na boki pozwalając mu wsunąć się między nie. Ich klatki piersiowe zetknęły się, były tak blisko siebie, że obaj czuli dokładnie jak ten drugi oddycha. Serce Louisa dudniło w jego piersi, a głowa była pozbawiona myśli. Sapał drżąco, gdy Harry tworzył malinkę na jego szyi, dokładnie w miejscu tętnicy, tam gdzie wyraźnie czuł jego przyśpieszony puls.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byli ze sobą tak blisko i Harry'emu piekielnie się to podobało. Louis był taki malutki pod nim, taki drobny, śliczny i chętny. Czuł niewiarygodną dumę, gdy nogi chłopaka tak po prostu się rozchylały dla niego i, kurwa, pragnął go, niemożliwie go pragnął. Jego ciało było takie ciepłe i miękkie pod jego palcami. Suwał dłońmi po jego bokach chcąc jeszcze więcej jego ciała. Louis drapał skórę na jego szyi i delikatnie ciągał za włosy i Harry wziął to za dobry znak. Był przekonany, że chłopakowi podoba się to co z nim robi, co zamierza zrobić, więc kontynuował. 

Złączył ich usta w chwili, gdy wsunął swoje dłonie pod bluzę Louisa i zaczął delikatnie drapać jego żebra. Przerzucił wagę swojego ciała na kolana i uda, by nie obciążać chłopaka przez co kucał delikatnie, kiedy oni się całowali. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego krocze przycisnęło się ostrożnie do krocza Louisa i wtedy jęknął przeciągle w rozchylone wargi Harry'ego. Zaczął panikować, gdy poczuł, że starszy mężczyzna jest twardy. Nie był na to przygotowany. Nie miał kompletnie pojęcia co miał teraz zrobić, jak zareagować. Nie chciał rozczarować Harry'ego, ale musiał to przerwać. To było dla niego za szybko. Nie zamierzał oddawać się tak szybko, nie po tym wszystkim, nawet jeśli zależało mu na Harrym.

\- Harry - sapnął przerywając pocałunek. Brunet nie zrozumiał aluzji i nie zamierzał rezygnować. Od razu przycisnął usta do jego szyi, dłonie przyciskając do jego piersi. Ich krocza ponownie się otarły i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, bo to było naprawdę dobre. Wbił swoje paznokcie w kark Harry'ego przez co on zamruczał i Louis poczuł wibracje na swojej skórze.

\- Lou - mruknął Harry do jego ucha. Wysunął dłonie spod bluzy Louisa i oparł się nimi po obu jego stronach, by unieść się nad nim i spojrzeć w te śliczne oczy. Posłał mu uśmiech i cmoknął w mokre wargi zanim się odezwał - Chcę się z tobą kochać.

Louis miał wrażenie, że upada, że tonie w miękkiej pościeli. Nagle zrobiło mu się niewyobrażalnie gorąco i duszno, zabrakło mu tlenu w płucach, jego ciało zdrętwiało, policzki piekły. Harry patrzył na niego tak ładnie, z tymi swoimi rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Głaskał go czule po ramieniu, ale Louis jakby nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego oddech się urwał, serce biło tak mocno, że był pewien, iż Harry to słyszy. Zaczął panikować i miał ochotę wręcz zapłakać. On tego nie chciał. 

\- Ja nie... ja - westchnął uciekając wzrokiem. Był przerażony i nie wiedział czemu, bo to przecież Harry. Harry zrozumie. Ułożył dłonie na jego piersi i starał się go odepchnąć. Starał się wyglądać zwyczajnie, tak by Harry się nie domyślił, że wręcz histeryzował na wspomnienie tych wszystkich obrzydliwych rzeczy, które zrobił.

\- Nigdy tego nie robiłeś? - spytał czule Harry pocierając ich nosy. Zauważył dziwną panikę w jego oczach i miał żal do siebie o to, że to zaproponował. Przecież to Louis, drobny przerażony chłopiec, który jeszcze niedawno bał się patrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Co? - sapnął Louis i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Musiał jakoś zachować pozory. - Nie. Nie jestem prawiczkiem, Harry - parsknął udając oburzenie. Brunet zaśmiał się i cmoknął go w policzek. - Po prostu, nie chcę robić tego... z Niallem za ścianą - bąknął pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl i Harry na szczęście w to uwierzył.

\- Och, no tak. To trochę dziwne - parsknął prostując swoje plecy i usiadł na piętach. Nogi Louisa nadal były zachęcająco rozchylone, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Chłopak wciąż wyglądał na spanikowanego. Harry miał ochotę go przeprosić jednak obawiał się, że to mogłoby wszystko pogorszyć. - Ale możemy być cicho - mruknął zalotnie układając dłonie na jego udach i pocierał delikatnie. Louis w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową, zbyt gwałtownie.

\- Nie da się - odparł ze zdenerwowanym uśmiechem. Sięgnął po dłonie Harry'ego i splótł razem ich palce, chcąc poczuć się pewnie, chcąc wiedzieć, że dla Harry'ego to w porządku. - Jestem dość głośny - mruknął rumieniąc się przy tym.

\- Och - wymsknęło się Harry'emu, po czym brunet wyszczerzył się i nachylił do Louisa. Podparł się dłońmi przy jego głowie i ponownie zetknął ich czoła. - Naprawdę? - spytał niskim, uwodzicielskim głosem w taki uroczy sposób, że Louis tym razem uśmiechnął się szczerze. Przymknął oczy onieśmielony. Harry naprawdę był cudowny. Jeszcze kilka sekund temu Louis bał się, że się rozpłacze, a teraz się uśmiechał. 

\- Naprawdę - przyznał piskliwym głosem.

\- Mmm - zanucił Harry kolejny raz przyciskając swoje wargi do szyi Louisa. - Podoba mi się - westchnął i skubnął delikatnie chłopaka, na co on jęknął niespodziewanie. To ponownie nakręciło Harry'ego.

Sięgnął do koszulki Louisa i uniósł ją do góry, by móc składać mokre pocałunki na jego piersi.

\- Harry - sapnął spanikowany Louis. Dużymi oczami patrzył na Harry'ego i ponownie zaczął drżeć. Myślał, że powiedział mu dosadnie, że nie chce tego robić. Złapał go za ramiona chcąc go odsunąć, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. 

\- Może chociaż ci obciągnę, hm? Postarasz się być cicho - mruknął Harry uśmiechając się na wprost jego rozgrzanej skóry. Louis pokręcił szybko głową zapominając, że on przecież tego nie widzi. Zacisnął dłonie na barkach Harry'ego i przełknął ciężko starając się stłumić szloch cisnący mu się do gardła. Musiał być silny.

\- Nie. Harry, nie. Nie chcę. Proszę, przestań. Przestań - załkał wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. Nie powstrzymywał już łez. Spływały swobodnie po jego policzkach, gdy niczego nieświadomy Harry muskał delikatnie ustami jego skórę i dłońmi pocierał jego boki.

Nie chciał uprawiać seksu. Nieważne jak bardzo zależało mu na Harrym, jak dobre mogłoby to być, jak jego ciało błagało go o to - po prostu nie. Jego psychika by tego nie zniosła. Nie chciał po raz kolejny być rzeczą, zabawką dla przyjemności. Chciał być dobry dla Harry'ego jako osoba, jego chłopak, do cholery, a nie jako seksualny przedmiot. Zawsze był dobry tylko w tym i teraz kiedy miał przy sobie osobę, która zauważyła w nim kogoś więcej niż ciasną dziwkę, która dobrze obciąga nie chciał do tego wracać. Nie chciał seksu z Harrym. Kurwa nie. Nie teraz, może nawet nigdy.

\- Proszę - szepnął dławiąc szloch, gdy poczuł, że Harry wreszcie przestał.

\- Louis? - wyszeptał Harry drżącym głosem. 

Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Przecież nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy, nie chciał źle. Myślał, że nadal flirtują i powiedział to właśnie dla flirtu. Nie zamierzał niczego robić. Potrafił uszanować zdanie Louisa i on naprawdę nie miał na myśli niczego złego. Pomyślał tylko, że będzie miło, gdy tak trochę się podroczą, jako para. Wydawało mu się, że podoba się Louisowi to, że tak go całuje i dotyka, pozwalał mu na to. Ale było zupełnie inaczej. 

\- Louis, cały się trzęsiesz - wydukał zlękniony, bo Louis naprawdę cały drżał. Czuł się oszołomiony, kompletnie zbity z tropu widząc jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy, a on sam stara się zdusić w sobie szloch. - Boże, kochanie. Co się dzieję? Co się stało, Louis? - zasypywał go pytaniami jednocześnie schodząc z jego ciała. 

Usiadł przy nim i zgarnął go w ramiona po czym zaczął składać drobne buziaki na jego czole w nadziei, że to go uspokoi. Harry był faktycznie przerażony. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić, a wyglądało na to, że właśnie to zrobił.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię zranić. Nie chciałem zrobić ci nic złego. Przepraszam. Proszę, nie płacz już - mruczał w jego włosy bujając go w ramionach. Louis siedział na jego kolanach, twarz wciskał w zagłębienie jego szyi i mocno trzymał się jego koszulki, jakby bał się, że Harry zaraz go zostawi. 

\- Shhh, Louis. Jestem tutaj - szepnął ledwie słyszalnie, gdy chłopak już się wyciszał i nie drżał jak wcześniej. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, naprawdę. Nie zamierzałem niczego robić, obiecuję. Chciałem tylko cię całować, chciałem, żeby było ci miło. Nie płacz już - wyjaśnił już pewniej, a wtedy Louis chlipnął i zacieśnił uścisk wokół niego. - Jestem tutaj, kochanie. Już jest w porządku, już wszystko dobrze - wymruczał łagodnie i również objął go mocniej.

Siedzieli tak jakiś czas, czekając, aż Louis dojdzie do siebie. Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego Louis tak zareagował, dlaczego tak bardzo przeraził się, gdy Harry zaproponował odrobinę bliskości. Szczerze, to jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, to to, że ktoś go skrzywdził. I może to wyjaśniałoby dlaczego jest tak bardzo nieśmiały. Harry zamierzał mu pomóc.

\- Już czujesz się lepiej? - spytał, kiedy Louis odsunął się od niego trochę niechętnie. Pokiwał głową spuszczając wzrok, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na to. Objął jego twarzy, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały i posłał mu uśmiech, mimo bólu dostrzegalnego w oczach jego chłopca. - Już dobrze, tak? - wyszeptał przyciskając czoło do jego czoła i cmoknął go delikatnie czując jak lekko przytaknął głową. Nie zamierzał zasypywać go teraz pytaniami, nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji. Chciał by Louis był pewien, że dla niego to nic nie zmienia, że nie jest na niego zły ani nic z tych rzeczy, chciał by wiedział, że ma jego wsparcie, że może na niego liczyć, że może się do niego przytulić, że przy nim jest bezpieczny i nic mu nie grozi, a on się nim zaopiekuję jak najlepiej potrafi.

Złożył drobnego buziaka na jego opuchniętych mokrych ustach, a jego serce spuchło, ponieważ Louis to odwzajemnił. Owinął swoje palce wokół jego nadgarstka i uśmiechnął się w jego wargi, po czym przytulił do niego jakby spragniony czułości.

\- Chodźmy spać, hm? Obaj potrzebujemy odpocząć. Chodź, Lou. Przytulimy się - zanucił przyciskając wargi do jego skroni. Louis pokiwał krótko, więc wsunęli się pod białą pościel.

Harry przyciągnął chłopaka do swojej piersi i otulił go ramionami. Louis schował swoją twarz w jego barku i uśmiechnął się czując jak zrobiło się przyjemnie ciepło i przytulnie. Był ogromnie wdzięczny, że Harry nie pytał, że zachował się tak, a nie inaczej. Louis miał świadomość tego, że on sam zachował się idiotycznie (jak zawsze), że przesadził, bo Harry nie chciał zrobić niczego złego. On chciał tylko poflirtować, a Louis spanikował. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przez tę sytuację wróciły jego wspomnienia, że znów poczuł obrzydzenie do siebie, przypomniał sobie te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, te czasy, gdy rządził nim seks, gdy robił to po to by poczuć się potrzebnym, a czuł się jak nic nie warta rzecz. Przeraził się, że Harry mógłby go tak traktować, a on chciał być dla niego ważny, potrzebny jako Louis.

Te myśli były bezsensowne. Było mu głupio, tak strasznie głupio, że teraz naprawdę jedynym wyjściem było pójście spać. Harry był taki czuły wobec niego; głaskał go wolno po plecach a jego usta ciągle były przyciśniętego do jego czoła. Był naprawdę cudowny i Louis nie rozumiał dlaczego w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji, czemu tak zareagował. Teraz prawdopodobnie będzie musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, czym był przerażony. Nie chciał mu mówić o tym wszystkim, ale Niall miał rację. W końcu to musiało wyjść na jaw.

Harry nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym co właśnie się stało. Czuł niewyobrażalną złość na myśl, że ktoś mógłby skrzywdzić jego chłopca. Oczywiście, nie mógł być pewien i od razu zakładać najgorszego, jednak obawiał się tego. Reakcja Louisa była dla niego niezrozumiała, był szczerze przerażony tym wszystkim. Nie wiedział co myśleć. Mimo wątpliwości nie zamierzał jednak teraz wypytywać o to. To i tak było już za dużo na tę chwilę. Wolał, by Louis sam mu o tym powiedział, gdy będzie gotowy. Bał się prawdy.

>TS<

Jako pierwszy obudził się Harry w dość nieprzyjemnej pozycji. Leżał na brzuchu z głową odwróconą od Louisa, jedna jego ręka zwisała z łóżka, bo było dość ciasno dla nich obu, więc został trochę zepchnięty na brzeg. Lewa stopa była odkryta i czuł lekki chłód, a prawa została objęta przez obie nogi Louisa, tak jak i jego ramię. Chłopak uczepił się go jak mała małpka głowę kładąc na jego łopatce. Było mu zdecydowanie niewygodnie, bolały go plecy i szyja i czuł niemiłe pulsowanie w skroni, jak zawsze gdy wstawał dość późno. Poza tym spał przecież z Lou, a chłopak słodko tulił się do niego, więc nie zamierzał narzekać. 

Nie miał pojęcia jaki ma on sen, dlatego nie chcąc go zbudzić leżał tak przez chwilę samemu całkowicie się wybudzając. Dopiero, gdy poczuł jak jego ramię drętwieje postanowił się poprawić. Wciągnął ramię pod swój brzuch i ostrożnie, by nie zepchnąć z siebie Louisa zaczął się obracać. Chłopak łatwo wypuścił z objęć jego rękę i nogę i gdy Harry położył się na plecach on jakby wiedząc wsunął się na jego pierś głowę wciskając pod jego brodę i samemu układając się na brzuchu.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, bo raczej nie była to wygodna pozycja, ale Louis wyglądał jakby mu to pasowało. Wzdychał przez sen, a jego powieki trzepotały co świadczyło o tym, że śnił. Wyglądał tak ładnie, że mimo, iż Harry chciał już wstać i napić się kawy to pozwolił Louisowi spać na nim ile tylko on potrzebował. Chciał być dobrym chłopakiem i pokazać szatynowi, że jego szczęście jest dla niego najważniejsze. Objął go mocniej i przycisnął do swojego ciała chcąc mieć go bliżej siebie, dłoń wsunął pod jego bluzę i uśmiechnął się czując jak ciepła jest jego skóra. Miał motylki w brzuchu, naprawdę. Był w nim tak bardzo zakochany.

Niall zapukał cicho w drzwi po czym otworzył je dość niepewnie i zajrzał do środka z małym uśmiechem. Harry spojrzał na niego i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Śpicie? - zagadnął cicho Horan.

\- Louis jeszcze śpi, a co?

\- Pomyślałem, że zrobię śniadanie, ale śpijcie dalej - wyjaśnił i nie pozwalając Harry'emu na odpowiedź opuścił pokój. 

Drobny hałas sprawił, że Louis zaczął się wybudzać. Mlaskał i wiercił się na Harrym, aż w końcu przekręcił się na plecy. Wyciągnął ramiona w górę i ziewnął głośno. Harry ułożył się na boku i wcisnął ramię pod głowę, by mieć idealny widok na zaspanego Lou. Posłał mu uśmiech, gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego, a on się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Louis - szepnął Harry sięgając dłonią do twarzy Louisa i odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła. Chłopak wrócił na niego spojrzeniem i chwilę przyglądał się jego uśmiechowi, aż przypomniał sobie co stało się wczoraj. 

\- Harry - mruknął jeszcze śpiącym zachrypniętym głosem po czym obrócił się na bok i ułożył się w pozycji embrionalnej nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny przed nim. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę wyjaśnienia mu wszystkiego i przeproszenia za to jak się zachował. Harry zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć. - Słuchaj, ja... um - zająknął się. Ostatnio czuł się już całkowicie swobodnie przy Harrym, ale teraz znów zaczął się denerwować. Serce dudniło mu w piersi skutecznie rozpraszając jego myśli, przez co zapomniał już co i jak chce powiedzieć. - Uhh. Wczoraj - 

\- Shh. Nic nie mów. Nie musisz nic mówić, Louis - przerwał mu Harry. Pod ciepłą kołdrą odnalazł jego dłoń i splótł razem ich palce. - Rozumiem, że to z pewnością jest dla ciebie trudne. Powiesz mi jak będziesz gotowy, dobrze? Gdy poczujesz się dobrze z tym, bym wiedział.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się cicho Louis. Postarał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego mały grymas. 

Harry bez słowa objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie chciał, by Louis stresował się przy nim, a poczuł się bezpiecznie. Wetknął nos w jego miękkie włosy i uspokajająco pocierał jego plecy. 

\- Lou - szepnął trochę niepewnie. Jego dłoń podsunęła się wyżej, tak że teraz skubał palcami włosy na jego karku. - Wiesz, nieważne co to jest... ja nie będę cię oceniać, to niczego nie zmienia pomiędzy nami. To jest przeszłość, Louis. Dla mnie liczy się tylko to co jest teraz, a teraz jesteśmy my. Ty się dla mnie liczysz i twoje szczęście i chcę byś czuł się przy mnie bezpiecznie i był szczęśliwy.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Louis w odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale Harry czuł to dokładnie na swojej cienkiej koszulce i ucałował go w czubek głowy. - Cieszę się, że cię mam - dodał już pewniej po czym uniósł się nad jego ciałem i spojrzał na niego brodę opierając na jego piersi, by posłać mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki posiadał.

Harry sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka i potarł go delikatnie błądząc spojrzeniem po całej jego twarzy. Czuł się szczęśliwy widząc go takiego i szczerze nie miał pojęcia co teraz zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Na szczęście Louis pomyślał za niego - podsunął się wyżej i potarł ich nosy przez co obaj się zaśmiali, a potem delikatnie złączył razem ich usta, pamiętając o porannym oddechu.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść, hm? Niall był tu przed chwilą i proponował nam śniadanie, ale ty spałeś.

\- Mmm. Jestem głodny. Mało wczoraj zjadłem - odparł Louis siadając na łóżku. Wzrokiem odnalazł zegar wiszący przy oknie. Był zdziwiony widząc, iż jest godzina dziesiąta. Wyglądało na to, że spali z Harrym aż piętnaście godzin. Naprawdę byli zmęczeni.

Wydostał się z łóżka i od razu stanął przed szafą. Wyjął z niej fioletowy sweter, a sam zdjął z siebie wczorajsze ]bawełniane spodnie i bluzę zostawiając na sobie jedynie białe slipki. Czuł bardzo dokładnie, że Harry wręcz gapi się na niego. Obrócił głowę w jego stronę i zaśmiał się na wzrok Harry'ego utkwiony na jego pośladkach.

\- Zboczeniec - skwitował wciągając na siebie sweter, który na szczęście sięgał poniżej jego pasa. To oszczędzi mu wygłodniałego spojrzenia jego chłopaka.

\- Masz naprawdę ładną pupę, to wszystko - bronił się Harry uśmiechając się, a jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Na pewno - mruknął Louis po czym wyszedł z pokoju i od razu skierował się do kuchni. 

Bez zastanowienia nalał wody do elektrycznego czajnika i wyjął dwa duże kubki do jednego wrzucając dwie torebki czarnej herbaty.

\- Gdzie Harry? - odezwał się Niall ze swojej rozłożonej kanapy imitującej łóżko. Owinięty był w niebieski koc w jelonki i zajadał się truskawkami. Louis nie miał pojęcia skąd od wytrzasnął truskawki w połowie marca.

\- Tutaj - odezwał się Harry wchodząc do kuchni i od razu podszedł do Louisa, by objąć go w pasie i przyłożyć usta do jego ucha. Szatyn zachichotał czując miłe łaskotanie. Dłońmi złapał Harry'ego za bicepsy i odsunął go od siebie rumieniąc się.

\- Zrób sobie kawę - powiedział Louis wpatrując się w starszego mężczyznę i poczuł się dumny, bo Harry w końcu wyglądał na porządnie wypoczętego. - Nie mamy ekspresu, ale Niall czasem pije, więc... 

\- Nie piję kawy z ekspresu - odezwał się Harry mrużąc oczy - Nie jestem, aż taki wygodnicki. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jest sypana, a nie rozpuszczalna.

\- Rozpuszczalna, sorry - zawołał Niall.

\- Przeżyję - odparł przewracając oczami. 

\- Tutaj masz kubek, mój - 

\- Wolę filiżankę, jeśli masz - wtrącił Harry wyswobadzając się z objęć szatyna i poszedł do blatu na poszukiwanie filiżanki.

\- Nie jestem wygodnicki - zakpił Louis z niedawnych słów Harry'ego. Splótł ramiona na piersi i zmrużył na niego oczy.

\- Hej. Nie jestem - bronił się Harry i zaśmiał się na zabawną groźną minę Louisa.

\- Nieważne - parsknął szatyn. Ukucnął przy zlewie i z szafki pod nim wyjął drobną kremową filiżankę i podał ją Harry'emu, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie. - Trzymaj. I zalej mi herbatę. Ja idę pod prysznic - powiedział mrugając do starszego. Wyminął go, a Harry obserwował go, aż zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Odstawił filiżankę obok półlitrowego kubka Louisa i uśmiechnął się widząc w nim aż dwie torebki dość mocnej herbaty. Louis był naprawdę uzależnionym typowym Brytyjczykiem. Do swojej filiżanki wsypał dwie pełne łyżeczki cholernej rozpuszczalnej kawy i czekał dość krótko, aż czajnik elektryczny się wyłączy. Zalał oba naczynia i w czasie, gdy mieszał swoją kawę podszedł do niego Niall. Spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale marszcząc się, na co blondyn posłał mu dziwny uśmiech.

\- Słuchaj, kolego - zaczął dość spokojnie i miło. - Przepraszam za wczoraj. Jestem dość złośliwy, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o chłopaków Louisa.

\- Zauważyłem - parsknął Harry i obrócił się w jego stronę, by wyglądać pewniej - Ale to nic. Nie jestem zły czy coś. Rozumiem.

\- Fajnie - skomentował Niall tym razem uśmiechając się szczerzej, co Harry odwzajemnił. - Tylko wiesz. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że... Uh. Louis jest dla mnie jak brat. Jest jakby... cholernie dla mnie ważny. Nie chcę, by znowu został skrzywdzony, zwłaszcza po tym co się stało -

\- A co się stało? - wtrącił się Harry zaniepokojony, ale Niall go ignorował.

\- Cieszę się, że go uszczęśliwiasz, że przy tobie w końcu się uśmiecha. Ale jeśli później przez ciebie będzie płakał, to naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie i cię, kurwa, zatłukę. Rozumiesz? - syknął i nie czekając na odpowiedź starszego mężczyzny opuścił kuchnię wracając na swoje łóżko.

Harry patrzył na niego w szoku. Jego serce przyśpieszyło rytm, zrobiło mu się gorąco i trochę się spocił. Niall, pomimo swojego urokliwego irlandzkiego wyglądu, niebieskich oczu i blond dziewczęcych włosów, przeraził go. Mówił całkowicie poważnie. To nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego dla niego. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Niall się nie dowie, że wczoraj Louis jakby płakał właśnie przez niego, bo Harry już zawalił. 

Domyślał się już wcześniej, że Niall podejrzewa go o nie mówienie całej prawdy. Teraz był pewien. Niall mu nie ufał, wiedział, że coś ukrywa i miał rację. Harry powinien był dawno powiedzieć Louisowi o dzieciach, wtedy w sklepie gdy nabrał odwagi, a następnego dnia się już wycofał. Wtedy może wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Ale zrozumiecie go. Zależało mu na nim bardzo i nie chciał go stracić. Louis może poczuć się przytłoczony cholerną szóstką dzieci. Tyle że jego ciągłe kłamstwa w niczym mu nie pomagały, pogrążały go bardziej i im dłużej wszystko ukrywał, wszystko plątał, tym gorzej dla niego. Nie miał już kurwa pojęcia jak to wszystko odkręcić. 

W dodatku męczyło go to co zdarzyło się wczoraj pomiędzy nim i Lou. Martwił się o niego. Był przerażony myślą, że ktoś go skrzywdził. Niall zresztą powiedział, że nie chce, by Louis został zraniony po tym co się stało. Tylko właśnie co się, kurwa, stało? Chodziło o to, nad czym Harry się zastanawiał? Czy raczej chłopak miał na myśli poprzednie nieudane związki Louisa, o których Harry nie miał pojęcia. Czy to coś zupełnie innego, co mu się przytrafiło? Cokolwiek to było, wpłynęło bardzo źle na Louisa. Jego przeszłość nie wydawała się kolorowa i Harry chciał tak bardzo się nim zaopiekować, wymazać mu ją z pamięci, bo najwyraźniej męczyła go. Nie mógł niestety oczekiwać prawdy w tym przypadku. Sam nie był szczery. 

Louis zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego, na kogoś będzie porządnie go chronił, kto będzie umiał go uszczęśliwić, kto nie będzie go okłamywał, kto zadba o jego uśmiech. Zasługiwał na kogoś, kto zatroszczy się o jego bezpieczeństwo, kto przełamie jego nieśmiałość, kto otworzy go na świat. Zasługiwał na kogoś, kto udowodni mu jak wartościową i piękną osobą jest. I kurwa to Harry chciał być tym kimś i liczył, że jego dzieci mu w tym nie przeszkodzą, że nie będą przeszkadzać Louisowi, one i parę kłamstw Harry'ego.

Zerknął na Nialla pochłoniętego głupawym programem w telewizji i ostatecznie postanowił, że jest już gotowy. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale na pewno to zrobi. Powie mu prawdę i to jak najszybciej licząc się z tym, że Niall może go kurwa zatłuc, bo albo Louis postara się przyjąć to na spokojnie albo poczuje się zraniony i znienawidzi Harry’ego.


	14. 13

Wciągu dnia wymienił z Harry kilka esemów, już pomijając to, że napisał do niego o wiele więcej niż kilka, tak bardzo podekscytowany, iż pan Austin będzie jutro nieobecny i to on zajmie się całą grupą aktorów. Na początku nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Harry odpisuje mu sporadycznie. Zawsze tak robił. W końcu jego praca nie była tak luźna jak Louisa, Harry był dyrektorem banku i miał mnóstwo obowiązków, Louis to rozumiał.

Pomyślał też, że może był trochę irytujący wypisując co chwilę do niego. Pisał o każdej najmniejszej głupocie. Jak na przykład to, że dziś w końcu się wyspał, bo miał całe łóżko dla siebie i nie musiał cisnąć się na nim z Harrym, i też to, że dzięki niemu pan Austin wybrał główną aktorkę, to że było mu trochę zimno, bo pogoda zaczęła się psuć, to że był głodny i zjadłby frytki, to że nie miał dziś zbyt wiele do roboty i trochę się nudził i jeszcze to, że właśnie się dowiedział, że pan Austin jest starym kawalerem i ma konia. Po jakiejś godzinie Harry odpisał mu “A po co mu ten koń? :D”.

Faktycznie, mógł jakby denerwować tym Harry'ego, pewnie zawracał mu głowę. Harry był zajęty, a on tylko przeszkadzał i możliwie, że może nawet Harry wyciszył telefon. Z początku nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wiedział, że potrafił być wręcz wkurwiający i nie winił Harry'ego. Jednak z czasem zaczął się niepokoić, bo Harry w ogóle przestał mu odpisywać. Gdy wychodził z teatru zajrzał po raz kolejny do telefonu, ale nadal nie było żadnej wiadomości. Będąc na przystanku autobusowym usiadł na małej białej ławeczce i wybrał numer do Harry'ego. Obawiał się trochę, iż Harry nakrzyczy na niego za to, że od samego rana utrudnia mu pracę, ale on nawet nie odebrał. Był sygnał, za pierwszym i za drugim razem i nic poza tym.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na łzy gromadzące się w jego oczach. Poczuł się ignorowany. Harry przecież dobrze wiedział, że nie można go tak traktować, że on wszystko bierze do siebie, że łatwo sprawić mu przykrość. W takim razie może robił to specjalnie. Może już skreślił Louisa po tym jak odmówił mu seksu? Może nie chciał być z takim dzieciakiem, niedojrzałym dwudziestolatkiem. Harry w końcu był dorosłym mężczyzną i pewnie zrozumiał, że nie chce się wiązać z zakompleksionym chłopcem. 

W porządku. Louis jakoś to przełknie. Nie pierwszy raz został odrzucony przez swoją nieśmiałość. 

Nie, wcale nie. Louis nie da sobie rady. Już zaczynał za nim tęsknić. Nie poradzi sobie bez niego. Nie po tym jak Harry uczył go wszystkiego, uczył go świata i miłości. Zakochał się w nim i nie umiał wyobrazić sobie swojego życia bez niego.

Tak, pewnie jak zwykle przesadzał. Harry prawdopodobnie nie miał humoru, był zajęty albo coś, a Louis jak zwykle wyolbrzymiał. Jak zwykle robił z siebie ofiarę. W tym był nie do przebicia. Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego mózg podsuwał mu myśl, iż Harry ma go dość lub jest na niego zły. Jego policzki były całe mokre, gdy podjechał jego autobus. Pochylił głowę tak, by grzywka zasłaniała jego twarz i nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Odnalazł jedno wolne miejsce na tyłach autobusu i skulił się na nim przyciskając czoło do szyby. Spróbował po raz kolejny zadzwonić do Harry'ego, ale on znowu nie odebrał. Louis ledwo powstrzymywał szloch. 

Do mieszkania wszedł na drżących nogach. Przeklął w myślach, bo Niall miał dziś wolne, więc siedział na swojej kanapie i obserwował go jak zdejmuje z siebie ciepłą bluzę, potem buty i ze spuszczoną głową kieruje się do swojego pokoju. Nie było szans, że minie Nialla tak po prostu. Blondyn już z daleka wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Po Lou zawsze było widać, gdy coś go męczyło.

\- Louis - zawołał za nim, gdy ten wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. 

Westchnął ciężko i pokręcił go siebie głową. Louis czasem był jak dziecko; obrażony zamykał się w pokoju i z nikim nie chciał rozmawiać. Niall nie zamierzał odpuścić. Wstał z kanapy i ruszył do niego w duchu dziękując, że nie zakluczył drzwi, jak zwykł robić. Leżał skulony na swoim łóżku przykryty kocem z głową na poduszce. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego warga drżała niebezpiecznie. 

\- Louis, co się stało? - spytał cicho Niall siadając na jego łóżku. Szczerze miał nadzieję, że chodzi o staż, że może otrzymał kilka słów za dużo lub coś podobnego. Wszystko tylko nie ten głupi Harry.

\- Harry mi nie odpisuje - jęknął Louis w poduszkę i bardziej skulił się w sobie.

\- Uh - westchnął Niall z uśmiechem - Jestem pewien, że jest po prostu zajęty. Jest dyrektorem, nie? To dużo obowiązków, Lou.

\- Wiem o tym - żachnął się chłopak. - Ale Harry później zawsze mi odpisuje. Teraz tego nie robi. Od paru godzin.

\- Założę się, że ma jakieś spotkanie - zauważył Niall broniąc Harry'ego co i dla niego było dziwne. Chodziło o to, że on znał swojego przyjaciela i wiedział, że czasem ponosiło go, aż za bardzo.

\- Nic nie wspominał o żadnym spotkaniu - burknął Louis. Jego smutek zamieniał się w złość.

\- Nie można wszystkiego przewidzieć. Może coś mu wypadło. Cokolwiek. Nie ignoruje cię, nie specjalnie. Znasz przecież Harry'ego.

\- Znalazłby minutę, by napisać cokolwiek. Dzwoniłem do niego trzy razy i nie odbiera. Harry tak nie robi, Niall - jęknął Louis i mimowolnie po jego policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. Było mu wstyd, że się rozpłakał. Nie chciał tego. Był dorosły, a dorosłemu nie przystoi płakać, nie przez taki absurdalny powód.

\- Louis - westchnął Niall po chwili. Przysunął się do przyjaciela i zmusił go, by zrobił dla niego miejsce. Ułożył się koło niego i pozwolił, by ten wsunął się na jego piersi, więc przytulił go mocno. - Daj mu czas. Jestem przekonany, że nie robi tego specjalnie. Ma jakiś ważny powód, by milczeć i niedługo się odezwie. Nie musisz tak panikować, wiesz? Rozumiem, że ci na nim zależy, że mocno się w to zaangażowałeś, ale to, że przez chwilę nie odpowiada nie oznacza, że masz od razu zakładać najgorsze - wyjaśnił Niall delikatnym, cichym głosem. Wsunął swoją dłoń we włosy Louisa i delikatnie drapał skórę jego głowy chcąc, by się uspokoił. 

\- A może coś mu się stało? - sapnął Louis z bolesną gulą w gardle. 

\- Daj mu czas - powtórzył Niall. - Niedługo się odezwie, a ty przestań tak panikować. 

\- Dlaczego tak go bronisz? To dziwne - zauważył Louis, ale nadal nie był spokojny.

\- Bo wiem, że zależy mu na tobie i nie robi tego umyślnie - przyznał Niall po czym przycisnął usta do czoła przyjaciela. - Przepraszam, że to powiem, ale trochę przesadzasz. Harry nie jest twoją własnością i nie będzie na każde twoje skinienie.

\- Wiem - szepnął Louis. Nagle poczuł się senny. Dostał bólu głowy i czuł lekkie mdłości, dlatego pomyślał, że dobrze będzie jeśli zdrzemnie się na chwilę.  
Niall był przy nim cały ten czas. Tulił go do siebie wiedząc, że właśnie tego potrzebował. Zdenerwował się trochę, bo myślał, że dał Harry'emu do zrozumienia, iż jeśli przyprawi Louisa o płacz to Niall go spierze. Jednocześnie wiedział, że jego mały przyjaciel był zbyt wrażliwy i znów bezpodstawnie robił z siebie ofiarę. Harry na pewno nie miał niczego złego na myśli, tego Niall był pewien.

Louis obudził się przed godziną ósmą już sam na swoim łóżku. Długą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Drzemki w ciągu dnia były najgorsze, bo wtedy wcale nie odpoczywał, a czuł się na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego. Głowa bolała go jeszcze bardziej, boleśnie pulsowała, a powieki były ciężkie. Poza tym jego żołądek domagał się jedzenia. Przeleżał chwilę na plecach zanim zdecydował się wstać i wtedy przypomniał sobie o Harrym.

Sięgnął po telefon, odblokował go, ale wciąż nie było żadnej wiadomości od niego. Poczuł się zły. Zły i urażony, bo Harry wyraźnie go zlewał. Jeśli wkurzył się na Lou lub coś innego to mógł mu po prostu powiedzieć. Louis nie zamierzał za nim biegać. Odrzucił telefon na łóżko i poszedł do kuchni, by coś zjeść. Niall obserwował go troskliwie, ale nic nie mówił. Później Louis wykąpał się w gorącej wodzie i poszedł spać.

Następnego ranka Louis siedział przy stole i jadł swoje ulubione płatki czekoladowe, jednocześnie zerkał cały czas na telefon leżący obok. Harry nadal się nie odzywał i Louis się martwił. Bał się, że może coś mu się stało. Harry nigdy nie milczał aż tak długi czas. To było niepokojące. Z drugiej strony jego umysł podsuwał mu myśl, że Harry dosadnie mówiąc ma go w dupie, co jednak nie pasowało mu do idealnego obrazu jego chłopaka. 

\- Louis, przestań się dąsać - odezwał się Niall myjąc miskę po owsiance. - Jak chcesz to jeśli dziś też się nie odezwie to pojedziemy do niego, okej? - zaproponował, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Obiję mu te ładną buźkę.

\- Harry jest silniejszy - wtrącił Louis z obojętną miną. 

\- I co z tego? - żachnął się Niall. - Dam sobie radę. 

Louis zignorował jego słowa. Wstał od stołu, telefon i portfel schował do kieszeni i wyszedł na korytarz, by założyć buty. Dzisiaj już ładnie świeciło słońce, więc na swój cienki sweterek nałożył dużą bordową bluzę i sięgnął po ulubioną czapkę z daszkiem. 

\- Podwieziesz mnie? - spytał Nialla, gdy ten dołączył do niego.

\- Głupie pytanie - bąknął blondyn przewracając oczami.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech i wtedy wyszli z mieszkania. Zamknęli je na dwa spusty i schodami zeszli z trzeciego piętra na ładny słoneczny dzień. Wychodząc z klatki żaden z nich nie spodziewał się zobaczyć samochodu Harry'go na parkingu przed blokiem i samego Harry opierającego się o swoją maszynę. Najwyraźniej cały czas wpatrywał się w drzwi, bo gdy Louis i Niall wyszli na zewnątrz on uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc ich. Upewnił się, że oni też go dostrzegli i ruszył w ich kierunku. 

\- Masz tupet - odezwał się Horan mrużąc oczy i splatając ramiona na piersi. Harry nie wyglądał jakby się bał. Patrzył na Lou i cały czas się uśmiechał.

\- Louis. Przepraszam - mruknął do szatyna i chciał do niego podejść, objąć go, pocałować, dotknąć, ale Louis się odsunął.

\- Co to w ogóle miało być? - warknął zezłoszczony. Gdyby nie to, że była to poważna sprawa, by wszystko wyjaśnić, Harry zrobiłby cokolwiek, żeby jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć Louisa. Uwielbiał, gdy się denerwował, bo wtedy chłopak nie hamował się, mówił wszystko co miał na myśli.

\- Byłem tak bardzo zmęczony. Nie wyobrażasz sobie. W pracy był niezły młyn. Niespodziewanie przyjechał właściciel i chciał ze mną rozmawiać, więc wyciszyłem telefon i trochę to trwało. A jak wróciłem do domu to tylko wziąłem kąpiel i poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się koło jedenastej. Widziałem, że pisałeś i dzwoniłeś, ale pewnie już spałeś i nie chciałem cię budzić. Planowałem zrobić to rano, no ale wolałem zrobić ci niespodzienkę. I jestem tutaj - wyjaśnił po czym rozłożył ramiona i uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

\- Co to za niespodzianka? - westchnął Louis. Z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech, bo wszystko się wyjaśniło i nie był ani trochę zły. Rozumiał Harry'ego.

\- Um - stęknął Harry i pomachał rozłożonymi rękami - Ja?

Louis zaśmiał się na to i pokręcił głową szczerze rozbawiony. Harry nadal słodko się uśmiechał, a Niall stał obok i milczał.

\- Jesteś głupi, wiesz? - odezwał się Louis po czym podszedł do Harry'ego, chwycił jego dłonie i splótł ich palce.

\- Ale twój - bronił się Harry. Louis zachichotał, pokiwał zabawnie głową, a następnie przysunął się do Stylesa tak, że stykali się brzuchami i stanął na placach robiąc z ust dzióbek. Harry cmoknął go w czoło zanim złączył ich usta. 

\- Nie rób tego więcej - szepnął Louis patrząc w jego oczy, ich oddechy się mieszały, a słońce przyjemnie raziło o siódmej rano. Louis zapragnął, by teraz wszyscy jego sąsiedzi wyszli do pracy albo na balkon i zobaczyli to wszystko, zobaczyli jakie ma szczęście, jakiego ma pięknego mężczyznę.

\- Obiecuję - odparł Harry równie cicho. Cmoknął go jeszcze raz po czym przyciągnął do swojego boku i zwrócił się do Nialla. - Zabieram go, okej? 

\- Jasne - zaśmiał się. Rzucił im ostatnie spojrzenie i ruszył do swojego służbowego samochodu. Wsiadł i od razu odjechał uśmiechając się do machającego do niego Lou. 

\- Chodź tu - warknął zaborczo Harry obejmując mocno Louisa i wpił się zachłannie w jego usta. Szatyn z uśmiechem odwzajemniał gorące i spragnione pocałunki. Objął Harry'ego za szyję i stęknął, gdy ten gryząc jego wargę złapał go mocno za pupę. 

\- Brutalnie - skomentował Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Tęskniłem - odparł Harry z czułością przyglądając się ślicznej buzi jego chłopca. Sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka i kciukiem potarł delikatnie miękką skórę pod jego okiem przez co Louis zmrużył się śmiesznie.

\- Widzieliśmy się jakby… przedwczoraj - zauważył Louis. Zadziwiając sam siebie delikatnie przycisnął usta do ciepłego miejsca pod kciukiem Harry'ego, a jego palce mocno wplotły się w brązowe loki na jego szyi. Harry pokręcił głową i zetknął ich czoła.

\- Wiem.

>TS<

To była godzina siedemnasta, gdy w domu Harry'ego pojawiła się Agnes z trójką jego najmłodszych dzieci. Hailey aktualnie była z przyjaciółką, a Ethan na treningu i mimo, że Harry planował ten dzień tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie to musiał to przełożyć. Nadya tęskniła okropnie za swoim tatą i nie potrafiła przestać go przytulać. Uczepiła się go jak mała małpka, trzymała mocno za szyję i po prostu się cieszyła, że w końcu może go mieć. Ważyła jakieś dwadzieścia kilogramów, dla Harry'ego to nic, więc nawet nie narzekał na ten przyjemny ciężar. Pozwolił, by jego najmłodsza córka siedziała mu na biodrze i bawiła się jego włosami.

Olaf i Oliver zajęli się oglądaniem jakiejś bajki, którą Agnes włączyła im w telewizorze. Narzekała Harry'emu jak to dziś mają aż za dużo energii i męczą ją od samego rana, bo akurat dziś wzięła sobie dzień wolny na żądanie. Chłopcy nieustannie przekrzykiwali siebie, mieli tysiące pomysłów na minutę, obaj płakali dziś parę razy i Agnes miała naprawdę dość. Zaczęła żałować, że zostawiła ich dziś w domu zamiast tak jak zawsze wysłać do przedszkola. Wtedy chociaż by odpoczęła.

To Nadya namówiła ją, by przyjechali do taty, chociaż na chwilę. Dawno go nie widziała (kilka dni to w jej mniemaniu niemalże wieczność), poza tym chciała go po prostu przytulić i upewnić się, że się uśmiecha. Miała też do niego jedno pytanie, na które mama niestety odpowiedziała nie, więc liczyła na tatę.

\- A więc co to jest, mała królewno, hm? - zagadnął ją Harry siadając na krześle naprzeciw Agnes. Siedzieli w kuchni i pili kawę, kolejną dzisiejszego dnia. Agnes, tak jak jej były mąż, była uzależniona od kofeiny. Możliwie, że to on się do tego przyczynił i zaraził ją miłością do kawy. 

\- Mama nie chce się zgodzić - sapnęła Nadya i wydęła swoje małe usteczka dąsając się. 

\- No ale spytaj też mnie. Może ja mam inne zdanie? - spytał przeczesując jej długie ciemne loki. Agnes miliony razy prosiła ją, by ścięła choć trochę, odrobinę, chociaż końcówki, ale ona zawsze mówiła mnie. Chciała mieć włosy tak jak te wszystkie księżniczki Disneya, może tak jak Roszpunka. Pewnie dlatego teraz, mając dziewięć lat, jej włosy sięgały już prawie do jej chudziutkich ud. Latem będzie jej gorąco. 

\- Chcę pieska - westchnęła smutno i spojrzała błagająco na Harry'ego. Brunet zacisnął usta w wąską linię i spojrzał na byłą żonę.

\- Mam trójkę dzieci na głowie na co już ledwo wystarcza mi sił. Nie dam sobie rady z psem, z którym trzeba codziennie wychodzić, nawet parę razy, zajmować się nim, kąpać, karmić. To za dużo, Harry - wyjaśniła z ciężkim sercem. Nie chciała sprawiać przykrości swojej córce, ale nie mogła spełnić jej prośby. Nie miała wystarczająco energii i czasu na zwierzaka.

\- Słyszałaś, kochanie? - odezwał się Harry do Nadii. - Mamusia nie miałaby siły, by opiekować się jeszcze pieskiem. Cała jej siła marnuje się na twoich nieznośnych braci - spróbował delikatnie. - Wiesz dobrze, jak okropni potrafią być. 

\- Tak, ale ja bym opiekowała się pieskiem - żachnęła się Nadya.

\- Jestem pewien, że dałabyś z siebie wszystko. Ale nadal jesteś jednak zbyt malutka, by robić to dokładnie. Nie bądź zła, myszko. Postaraj się zrozumieć mamusie. Twoi bracia męczą ją wystarczająco. Wydaje mi się, że mama zastanowi się nad pieskiem, jeśli Olaf i Oliver będą trochę starsi i spokojniejsi, a ty będziesz już wystarczająco duża, by samodzielnie opiekować się zwierzakiem. 

\- Na pewno to przemyślę - przytaknęła Agnes. Nadya spojrzała na nią i widząc jak się uśmiecha po chwili sama się uśmiechnęła i przytaknęła głową.

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się. - Rozumiem, mamo. Jestem gotowa poczekać - odparła po czym zeskoczyła z kolan taty i poszła do salony, gdzie wcisnęła się pomiędzy swoich braci i zaczęła coś do nich szeptać. Agnes pokręciła głową z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Cały tydzień mnie z tym męczy. Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiłeś, ale dzięki.

\- Wiesz, to chyba jest już ten wiek, kiedy potrzebuje mieć pieska. Hailey też długo mnie o to błagała, Ethan tak samo. Każde dziecko chce mieć pieska. 

\- Mogę co najwyżej kupić im chomika, ale znając życie zapomną o nim - powiedziała Agnes i zaśmiała się na to, mimo, że była to niezbyt przyjemna wizja.

\- Zostawiasz mi ich czy…

\- Nie, skąd. Nie w środku tygodnia. Na weekend jeśli tylko chcesz. Teraz wpadliśmy tylko na chwilę. Sprawdzam czy żyjesz, bo dawno się nie odzywałeś - wyjaśniła i mrugnęła do niego.

\- Przepraszam - zaśmiał się cierpko. - Ostatnio jestem trochę zajęty. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak - wyszczerzyła się. - Co tam u twojego chłopca? Jak wam się układa? 

\- Czyli wpadłaś tylko po informacje, tak? - parsknął Harry, a Agnes jedynie się uśmiechnęła. - Dobrze nam się układa, bardzo dobrze. Jest… jest niesamowitą osobą. Nawet nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Jest niezwykły… Nie wyobrażasz sobie co siedzi mu w głowie - sapnął kręcąc do siebie głową. 

\- I to ci tak imponuje?

\- Tak. Jego podejście do świata, do życia. Jedyne czego on chce to dobra dla wszystkich. By nikt nikomu nie robił krzywdy, by wszyscy byli dla siebie mili. A jednocześnie boi się spojrzeć ci w oczy bo obawia się, że dostrzeże w nich obrazę, boi się tak wielu rzeczy, bo ludzie to kutasy, a on jest tak wrażliwy, że woli siedzieć cicho i w nic się nie mieszać - powiedział Harry wracając myślami do Louisa. W tamtej chwili zapragnął go przytulić. 

\- Harry… - westchnęła Agnes z uśmiechem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała u Harry'ego takich zakochanych oczu. Była zdumiona, że Harry oddał się komuś w tak krótkim czasie, że ktoś tak szybko zawładnął jego sercem. - On naprawdę jest taki delikatny?

\- Jest - przytaknął Harry. - A ja chcę mu pokazać, że jest niezwykłą osoba, że jest wartościowy i nie powinien się tak chować. On dosłownie wnosi szczęście w moje życie, to takie małe słoneczko, wiesz? Jest w nim tyle dobra, tyle uroku, tyle miłości, której nie umie przelać, którą boi się dawać. Boi się dawać siebie. Ale ja już troszkę dostałem - odparł dumnie. Uważał za niezwykłe osiągnięcie to, że Louis tak łatwo się przed nim otwiera. - I chce więcej. Sam nie bardzo potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego aż tak bardzo mnie do niego ciągnie. Ale takie są fakty i nie zamierzam tego zatrzymywać. Zakochałem się i koniec. I chcę z nim być i go uszczęśliwiać - mruknął z rumieńcami na policzkach, a Agnes patrzyła na niego rozczulona.

\- Dlatego tak się w to zaangażowałeś? Bo jest dobry?

\- Nie mam pojęcia czemu i chyba na tym polega miłość, nie? Kochasz bez konkretnego powodu. Kochasz osobę nie za to jaka jest tylko właśnie to jaka jest. Bo kochasz całość, a nie tylko pojedyncze dobre rzeczy. Jesteś szczęśliwy obok tej osoby i nic więcej się nie liczy. Bo miłość i szczęście muszą iść w parze ze sobą.

\- Ty… kochasz go?

\- Możliwe - odparł Harry. Jeszcze nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Wolał poczekać, aż naprawdę to poczuje, aż te słowa łatwo wyjdą z jego ust, gdy tylko będzie patrzył na Louisa.

Chciał teraz powiedzieć Agnes tak wiele o Lou, o wszystkich zabawnych i słodkich sytuacjach, ale nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę pochwalenia się komuś swoim szczęściem. 

\- A co na to Ethan i Hailey? - zagadnęła, myśląc, że Harry poznał już z nimi Louisa. Najwyraźniej się myliła, bo uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i wyglądał jakby został przyłapany na kradzieży. Odchylił się na krześle i spuścił wzrok. - Harry! - oburzyła się. - Jak możesz? 

\- Co? - sapnął ociężale. - Nie mam kiedy to zrobić. Nie mam okazji, by im powiedzieć. 

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Nie możesz tak robić. Ukrywanie Lou wcale nie jest dobre, wiesz? Ethan jak Ethan, ale Hailey będzie wściekła. Louisowi pewnie też nie powiedziałeś, że masz dzieci, prawda? - spytała zirytowana, a Harry kiwnął krótko głową. - Jesteś niemożliwy. Co ty w ogóle masz w głowie, co? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo namieszałeś? 

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, dzięki - burknął Harry. 

\- Nie, nie mój drogi. Powiesz Louisowi i to w tej chwili.

\- Że co?

\- Tak jak słyszysz. Zabiorę Hailey i Ethana do siebie, a ty zaprosisz Lou do domu i wszystko mu na spokojnie wytłumaczysz. Patrz, sama zrobiłam ci idealną okazję. 

\- Agnes, proszę…

\- Skończ - przerwała mu. Nerwy naprawdę ją poniosły. Harry nie powinien był tak robić i była oburzona jego głupotą. Chciała tylko jego dobra. - Ethan jest na treningu, tak? A Hailey?

\- U Penny - westchnął Harry. Wiedział, że z Agnes nie wygra i nawet nie zamierzał się kłócić.

\- Dasz mi jej adres. I napisz do nich, że ich zabiorę, żeby - urwała, gdy otworzyły się drzwi od domu i do środka weszła Hailey, a za nią Ethan.

\- Co tak szybko? - zdziwił się Harry patrząc na syna, który miał niezbyt przyjemną minę. Hailey usiadła do stołu, uśmiechnęła się do Agnes i zajęła się swoim telefonem.

\- Nie podobają mi się te treningi - burknął czternastolatek wyjmując z lodówki butelkę wody. - Nic tam nie robimy. Jak widzisz trener nawet nie przyszedł. Sami zrobiliśmy dwa kółka i poszliśmy do domu. Muszę się przepisać, serio. A co nas tak dużo? - spytał w momencie, gdy do kuchni weszła Nadya i przysiadła się do Hailey stęskniona za siostrą. Olaf i Oliver nadal siedzieli w salonie zajęci bajką.

\- Pomyślałam, że wezmę was do siebie na nockę. Co wy na to? - zaproponowała Agnes z uśmiechem. Hailey spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. 

\- Ale po co? - odezwała się i posłała spojrzenie ojcu. 

\- No tak po prostu. Nie chcecie spędzić ze mną czasu? Jestem już zmęczona tymi blondasami i pomyślałam, że trochę się nimi zajmiecie, co?

\- W sumie - odparła Hailey wzruszając ramionami.

\- Proszę - odezwała się Nadya. Zdecydowanie była za tym. Nocki ze starszą siostrą były najlepsze. 

\- Idę się spakować - powiedziała Hailey po chwili namysłu i ruszyła do swojego pokoju, a za nią uradowana Nadya.

\- A ja się wykąpię najpierw - oznajmił Ethan. Wypił całą wodę zanim zamknął się w łazience. 

\- Ty dzwoń do Louisa - szepnęła Agnes do Harry'ego, gdy zostali sami. 

>TS<

Nie tak Harry wyobrażał sobie wyznanie prawdy. Szczerze to w ogóle sobie tego nie wyobrażał. Nawet nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać, od czego powinien zacząć. Stresował się, cały drżał gdy Louis siedział na kanapie, a on przy nim, obejmując go ramieniem i składając drobne buziaki na jego szyi. Chciał jakoś dodać sobie odwagi, zrelaksować się. Przygotować też Louisa do tego co niedługo usłyszy. W głowie mu szumiało, jego myśli pędziły, a on czuł się jakby otumaniony. Nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powiedzieć to po prostu (Hej, Lou, wiesz co? Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że mam dzieci) czy jednak wyjaśnić chłopakowi wszystko od początku do końca. 

\- Harry - westchnął Louis i uśmiechnął się do siebie czując miłe łaskotanie na swojej skórze. Lubił, gdy Harry całował go po szyi, lubił czuć jego miękkie usta na swojej krtani i długie loki na policzku. Ten facet przyprawiał go o dreszcze i motylki w brzuchu. 

\- Hmm - zanucił Harry po czym odsunął się od chłopaka, by móc na niego patrzeć. Sięgnął dłonią do jego twarzy i odgarnął mu z czoła króciutką grzywkę, przez co Louis jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył. - Co jest? 

\- Masz duży dom - skomentował Louis i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów rozejrzał się dookoła. Był ciekaw co znalazłby, gdyby poszedł na górę tymi dużymi drewnianymi schodami. Harry jednak nie był jedną z tych osób, która już od progu oprowadza cię po całym domu chwaląc się tym jak dużo metrów kwadratowych ma i ile pieniędzy w to wpakował. Harry od razu poprowadził go do obszernego salonu w przyjemnym kolorze fioletu i teraz obaj siedzieli na szarej, pluszowej kanapie i Louis już tym był zdumiony. Wielkość domu Harry'ego trochę go przytłaczała, bo on zawsze cisnął się w małej klitce z siostrami i bratem, i sam miał małe mieszkanie, ale podobało mu się. Było tu naprawdę miło i przytulnie i pachniało ogórkami.

\- Zauważyłem - skwitował Harry, na co Louis zmrużył oczy.

\- Jesteś złośliwy - odparł Louis trącając palcem wskazującym czubek jego nosa, a Harry przewrócił oczami. Fakt, że szatyn był przy nim całkowicie swobodny sprawiał mu niezmierną radość. 

\- Cicho - zganił go Harry i tym samym złączył ich usta w mocnym pocałunku. Louis sapnął zdziwiony, chwycił obiema rękami twarz bruneta i odsunął go od siebie. Rzucił spojrzeniem na jego rumiane usta i cmoknął je krótko, by zaraz znów patrzeć w jego oczy.

\- Myślałem, że najpierw mnie czymś poczęstujesz - powiedział Louis i zrobił z ust dzióbek. Harry pokręcił głową ze śmiechem i zanim wstał z kanapy musnął delikatnie czoło chłopaka. 

Wiedział bardzo dobrze co ma on na myśli i od razu skierował się do swojego barku, zaraz przy oknie. Wyjął butelkę z ulubionym słodkim winem i skrzywił się widząc, że jest pusta. Pokazał ją Louisowi.

\- W garażu mam jeszcze jedną. Daj mi sekundkę - oznajmił idąc w kierunku schodów prowadzących na dół. 

Louis korzystając z okazji opadł plecami na miękką kanapę. Przymknął oczy uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Mógł przyzwyczaić się do takich luksusów i przystojnego, kochającego faceta, naprawdę. Zawsze myślał, że jest pechowy, ale teraz jakimś cudem udawało mu się. Liczył, że tak już zostanie, że będzie długo szczęśliwy, tak jak w tamtej chwili. 

Westchnął głośno po czym usiadł wciskając się wygodnie w róg kanapy. Chciał w taki sposób poczekać na Harry'ego, ale pomyślał, że ciekawiej będzie, jeśli trochę się tu rozejrzy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Trochę niepewnie podszedł do dużej komody zapełnionej różnymi śmiesznymi rzeczami, wazonami z kwiatami i zdjęciami w ramkach. Pierwsze go co go zainteresowało to duży porcelanowy pojemnik w urocze gwiazdkowe wzorki, i prawdopodobnie była to cukiernicza.

Dopiero potem w oczy rzuciły mu się zdjęcia dzieci. W malutkiej różowej ramce umieszczona była fotografia jeszcze z polaroida przedstawiająca malutką dziewczynkę z kręconymi włosami, szeroko uśmiechniętą i siedzącą u Mikołaja na kolanach. Louis uśmiechnął się na to, bo była naprawdę śliczna. Później sięgnął po ramkę z jakimś chłopcem, nastolatkiem z niezbyt ciekawą miną, który trzymał jakiś dyplom lub świadectwo. Dziwnym trafem przypominał Harry'ego. 

W momencie Louis zwrócił uwagę na resztę zdjęć i wszystkie przedstawiały te same dzieci. Czterech chłopców i dwie dziewczynki. Na fotografiach zostały zatrzymane ważne chwile z ich życia jak i te beztroskie. Louis nie miał pojęcia co ma o tym myśleć. W pierwszej chwili nie pomyślał nic, był tylko ciekaw co to za dzieci i postanowił, że poczeka na Harry'ego. 

Wziął w dłonie stojące na samym tyle zdjęcie z małą dziewczynką mającą na oko cztery latka. Siedziała przy małym drewnianym łóżeczku, a w nim leżały dwa niemowlaki, płaczące i całe czerwone. Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak uśmiechnąć się. Wszystkie te dzieci były niebywale rozkoszne i naprawdę ładne i wyglądało na to, że są bardzo ważne dla Harry'ego. 

Louis spojrzał w kierunku drzwi skąd właśnie wyszedł brunet. Widząc Louisa przy komodzie ze zdjęciami na chwilę zatrzymał się w miejscu, ale zaraz ruszył dalej nie chcąc pokazać swojego zmieszania. Szatyn posłał mu spojrzenie, a potem wrócił ciekawym wzrokiem na zdjęcie trzymane w dłoni. Harry’emu zrobiło się duszno.

\- Harry? Z tego co pamiętam to twoja siostra ma tylko dwóch synów - zaśmiał się Louis. - Co to za dzieci? - spytał odkładając zdjęcie i spojrzał uważnie na mężczyznę.

Harry przełknął głośno. Możliwe, że na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Nie tak miało to wszystko wyglądać. Jeszcze nawet nie ułożył sobie w głowie co i jak miał powiedzieć. Ale teraz już nie było odwrotu. Louis zasługiwał na prawdę, na to by wiedzieć, bez względu na konsekwencje. 

\- Lou… - zaczął cicho. Jego dłonie drżały, więc odłożył wino na komodę. Zerknął na sekundę na zdjęcie małego Ethana i uśmiechnął się nabierając trochę odwagi. - To są moje dzieci - przyznał niezwykle spokojnym głosem. Nie mógł znieść jego zaskoczonego i jednocześnie smutnego spojrzenia, dlatego odwrócił wzrok. Było mu wstyd.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się nerwowo Louis. Nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy właśnie to. Poczuł się jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Mam sześcioro dzieci, Louis - sprostował Harry. Wziął głęboki wdech, rozejrzał się nerwowo po salonie i w końcu odważył się spojrzeć na Louisa. Od razu jednak pożałował widząc ból na jego ślicznej buzi. Chłopak milczał przez chwilę i przyglądał się wszystkim zdjęciom jego potomstwa. Harry był głupi jeśli myślał, że one niczego nie zmienią pomiędzy nimi. Louis wyglądał jakby miał ochotę wyjść. - Powiedz coś - odezwał się bolesnym, zdławionym tonem. 

\- Są… są bardzo podobne do ciebie - szepnął Louis z nikłym uśmiechem, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Mógł powiedzieć, że zawiódł się na Harrym.

\- Louis…

\- Okłamałeś mnie, Harry! - krzyknął mu prosto w twarz, a Harry zamknął oczy gotów usłyszeć wszystkie najgorsze słowa jakie Louis dla niego szykował. 

Będąc szczerym to szatyn bardziej był wściekły na Harry'ego niż smutny. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że ludzie tak go traktują, że nie uważają go za kogoś dojrzałego i godnego zaufania, że nikomu nie zależy na nim aż tak, by chociaż napomknąć, że ma się dzieci. Teraz, gdy czuł, iż on sam ufa Harry'emu i chce się dla niego otworzyć, chce mieć z nim poważny związek, on robi mu takie coś. Robił to od samego początku - oszukiwał go. Louis najwyraźniej nie był dla niego wystarczająco ważny. Nie był wystarczający. Nie był dla niego.

\- Nie okłamałem cię - powiedział cicho Harry uchylając powieki. Może Louis powinien coś poczuć, gdy zobaczył łzy w jego oczach, ale nie poczuł nic prócz złości.

\- Okłamałeś! - krzyknął znów Louis. Zawładnął nim gniew. Był oburzony tym jak Harry go potraktował. Nie chodziło o to, że Harry ma dzieci, a o to, że mu nie powiedział.- Właśnie, że to zrobiłeś. Nie widzisz tego?

\- To nie było zamierzone, Lou. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Ja - 

\- Powiedziałeś tylko, że jesteś po jednym rozwodzie - chlipnął Louis. Harry zrobił mały krok w jego kierunku i wyciągnął dłoń chcąc przygarnąć go do siebie, ale Louis odsunął się. - Nie wspomniałeś ani słowem, nawet o jednym dziecku. To się nazywa kłamstwo. Przez cały ten cholerny czas…

\- Nie powiedziałem ci całej prawdy. Wiem i… nie potrafię wyrazić jak bardzo jest mi przykro, że cię tym zraniłem - przyznał Harry. Nie miał pojęcia, że Louis będzie tak bardzo zły. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Zniszczył coś, co jeszcze nawet się nie zaczęło.

\- Jestem taki głupi - westchnął Louis przecierając mokre policzki. - Ty jesteś głupi! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Usiądziemy? - zaproponował cicho Harry. - Chcę wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Louis bez wahania kiwnął głową. I tak nie miał już nic do stracenia, poza tym chciał to usłyszeć.

Usiedli na kanapie, gdzie zaledwie kilka minut temu się całowali. Louis zauważył, że Harry się denerwował, jego dłonie się trzęsły, a wzrok był rozbiegany. Miał ochotę go przytulić. To niemożliwe, by Harry przejął się tym tak bardzo, skoro nie zależało mu na Lou. 

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się Harry. Jego głos drżał, gdy wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

Na litość boską, Harry! Masz czterdzieści lat. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, pomyślał Louis. 

-Wcale nie chciałem cię okłamywać. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, nie to było moim zamiarem. Naprawdę jest mi przykro.

\- Dlaczego więc to zrobiłeś? - spytał Louis. Jego kolano było przyciśnięte do uda Harry'ego. To był jego sposób, by powiedzieć mężczyźnie, że jest tuż obok, wesprzeć go jakoś, mimo, że sam czuł się okropnie.

\- Chciałem ci to powiedzieć. Przysięgam, że chciałem. Każdego dnia myślałem o tym. Jeszcze na początku uważałem, że będzie lepiej jeśli po prostu się poznamy. Ale wtedy poznałem prawdziwego ciebie i bałem się, że to cię przerośnie. Nie chciałem cię stracić. Zrozum, Lou, ja… - urwał na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki wdech i jakoś uspokoić swoje nerwy. Chciał teraz przytulić się do Lou, poczuć jego ciepło. - Każda moja relacja z kimkolwiek kończyła się zaraz po tym, gdy powiedziałem o dzieciach. Każda. Dlatego tak bardzo się bałem powiedzieć ci to, bo… zakochałem się w tobie i bałem się, że sześcioro dzieci to dla ciebie za dużo i mnie zostawisz. A ja nie zniósłbym tego. Zależy mi na tobie, Louis - powiedział cicho i uniósł na niego swoje szkliste spojrzenie. 

Louis również na niego patrzył. Jego oczy były smutne, a usta drgały lekko. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, jakie słowa będą teraz właściwe. Jedyne co miał w głowie, to to, że Harry nie miał na myśli niczego złego. On tylko bał się, że go straci.

\- Gdybym… - zaczął Harry po chwili ciszy. Nienawidził tego, że Louis po prostu milczał patrząc na niego. Potrzebował słyszeć jego głos. Chciał znać odpowiedź - pierwszego dnia, wtedy gdy się poznaliśmy, gdybym powiedział ci o dzieciach umówiłbyś się ze mną na drugą randkę?

\- Uhh - jęknął Louis i spuścił wzrok. - Nie wiem.

\- Louis - powiedział twardo Harry oczekując odpowiedzi. Chciał wiedzieć czy dobrze zrobił, czy dzięki temu choć na chwilę miał go w swoim życiu. 

Chwilę zajęło Louisowi, by to sobie przemyśleć. Tego dnia kiedy poznał Harry'ego, gdy on był zbyt przerażony, by na niego spojrzeć, a Harry tak bardzo pewny siebie, gdyby powiedział mu, że ma sześcioro dzieci to czy umówiłby się z nim na kolejne spotkanie? 

\- Nie - odparł z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. Mężczyzna wciąż ze łzami w oczach pokiwał głową i starał się uśmiechnąć. 

\- Więc widzisz.

\- Za każdym razem jak chciałem cię zobaczyć, a ty mówiłeś, że masz jakieś spotkanie lub cokolwiek to kłamałeś, tak? Byłeś wtedy z dziećmi? - spytał gorzko, na co Harry przytaknął. - Harry, nie dość, że zataiłeś przede mną szóstkę swoich dzieci to jeszcze mnie okłamywałeś! Nie można budować związku na kłamstwie. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak mnie potraktujesz… - dodał Louis będąc na skraju płaczu. Rozumiał to, iż Harry się obawiał, że on go zostawi, gdy dowie się prawdy, ale jednocześnie Louis nienawidził kłamstwa i chyba w całym swoim życiu nie był tak wściekły. Przez te całe trzy miesiące Harry ukrywał przed nim tak ważną rzecz, co sprawiało, że mimo wszystko, mimo tego co Harry powiedział, on czuł się niewystarczający ważny dla niego. 

\- Louis, ja nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Zrozum mnie. Przynajmniej się postaraj. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem, ale moje jedyne usprawiedliwienie jest takie, że się w tobie zakochałem. Myślę, że znam cię wystarczająco… Jesteś taki… delikatny - tłumaczył się Harry, a jego głos drżał niebezpiecznie. Louis patrzył na niego uważnie bojąc się, że mężczyzna zaraz się rozpłacze. On też był tego bliski. - Byłem przekonany, że jeśli powiem ci, że mam szóstkę dzieci to się przestraszysz, że to cię przerośnie, bo sześć to jednak dużo, byłem przerażony, że wtedy cię stracę. A ja ciebie potrzebuje, Lou - dodał po czym zamilkł nie mając już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Sięgnął dłonią do oczu i przetarł je mocno nie chcąc, by łzy wydostały się na zewnątrz.

Louis również milczał. W głowie miał pustkę. Czuł się trochę zraniony, ale jednak było mu cholernie miło na sercu, bo Harry był w nim zakochany. Znał go i dlatego bał się powiedzieć o dzieciach. Miał rację. Gdyby Louis dowiedział się o nich wcześniej, miesiąc wcześniej czy nawet na samym początku - przerwałby to. To zdecydowanie dużo, może nawet za dużo. Louis wystraszyłby się związku z mężczyzną i jego dziećmi. To ogromne zobowiązanie, bo wkraczasz w ich wspólne życie, one wkraczają w twoje i trzeba nauczyć się żyć razem, trzeba się lubić i dogadywać, bo spotykasz się z ich ojcem. Louis by tego nie udźwignął.

\- Odwieźć cię do domu czy wolisz, żebym zamówił ci taksówkę? - spytał cicho Harry, gdy obaj zbyt długo milczeli po prostu patrząc na siebie. Louis zmarszczył się słysząc to.

\- Co? Harry, o czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? - sapnął szczerze zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry od razu założył, że Louis już nie chce z nim być ze względu na dzieci. Gdy tak na niego patrzył mężczyzna wyglądał na bardziej zranionego niż on sam, prawdopodobnie myślą, że ich związek właśnie się skończył. - Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram, ty idioto - dodał śmiejąc się cicho. 

\- Nie? - spytał Harry niezwykle wysokim głosem. W jego oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy, ale wyglądał jakby poczuł ulgę.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i pokręcił głową jednocześnie wspinając mu się na kolana. Objął go za szyję i zetknął razem ich czoła tak, że nawet ich nosy się stykały, a oczy zrobiły bolesnego zeza. Obaj zaśmiali się w swoje usta zanim złączyli je w krótkim, głośnym buziaku.

\- Nie - odparł Louis. - Ja też jestem w tobie zakochany i twoje dzieci tego nie zmienią. Przyznaję, że to dla mnie lekki szok, no bo wow, Harry, to jest szóstka. To trochę dużo. No ale kto bogatemu zabroni - parsknął po czym zagryzł wargę czując jak dłonie Harry'ego lądują na jego pośladkach, a potem ściskają lekko w odpowiedzi na jego żart. - Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak szybko się na ciebie otworzyłem, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Dobrze mi z tobą i nie zamierzam cię wypuścić, ani zostawić, słyszysz? 

\- Słyszę - przyznał Harry i tym razem nie powstrzymywał łez. Jego gardło bolało już od nieprzyjemnego ściśnięcia i kiedy łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach chlipnął cicho w wargi chłopaka. 

\- Harry - mruknął Louis rozczulony. - Nie płacz, kochanie - poprosił cicho i zaśmiał się kiedy mężczyzna przyciągnął go mocno do siebie i wcisnął twarz w jego klatkę piersiową, a potem rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Louis ucałował go w skroń. Czuł dziwną potrzebę zaopiekowania się nim. Harry potrzebował się przytulić, potrzebował jego ciepła i zapewnienia, że on również darzy go silnym, niewyjaśnionym uczuciem. - Co się stało? - spytał cicho przeczesując jego długie loki.

\- Cieszę się, że cię mam - odparł Harry. Odsunął się od piersi Louisa i spojrzał na niego, by zaraz dłońmi objąć delikatnie jego twarz i mocno go pocałować. Uśmiechnął się w jego wargi w końcu czując się spokojnym, spełnionym. Louis tu był i chciał by tak już zostało. 

\- Chciałbym poznać twoje dzieci - odezwał się Louis błądząc wzrokiem po zapłakanej ale uśmiechniętej twarzy Harry'ego. Czuł się śmiesznie dumnym wiedząc, że ten facet, jego facet, spłodził szóstkę dzieci. Wszystkie musiały być cudowne.

\- Oczywiście. Jak najszybciej. Zorganizuje jakiś obiad czy coś i poznam mojego chłopaka z moimi dziećmi - odpowiedział podekscytowany. Nie mógł się już tego doczekać. Liczył, że wszystko pokochają Louisa tak bardzo jak on. I że Louis zaprzyjaźni się z jego dziećmi.

\- Dobrze - przytaknął Louis uśmiechając się. - Wszystkie mieszkają z tobą?

\- Nie. Tylko Hailey i Ethan - wyjaśnił. - Ryan jest już samodzielny, a bliźniaki i Nadya mieszkają z Agnes. 

\- I je wszystkie urodziła Agnes? - spytał Louis zdziwiony. Wiedział jak Agnes wygląda i nie jest to figura kobiety po pięciu ciążach.

\- Nie - zaśmiał się Harry. - Z nią mam sześcioletnich Olafa i Olivera i Nadię. Ona ma dziewięć lat - powiedział, na co Louis kiwnął w zrozumieniu. - Wcześniej miałem męża, Maxa. I to z nim mam Hailey i Ethana. Hailey ma szesnaście, a Ethan czternaście. Po rozwodzie otrzymałem pełnoprawną opiekę, a Max widuje się z nimi czasem. Za to Ryan… Uhh. Ryan to wpadka - przyznał z piekącymi policzkami. 

\- Co? Wpadłeś? - zaśmiał się Louis. - Jak to się stało?

\- Miałem dwadzieścia lat i znałem się z Amandą na studiach i była miła i ładna i trochę wypiliśmy, okej? I to był tylko raz i no.. urodził się Ryan. Wiesz jak trudno jest wychować dziecko jak jeszcze studiujesz? 

\- Jesteś szalony - skwitował Louis kręcąc głową. - Reszta była planowana? - spytał na co Harry kiwnął. - Jesteś szalony! - krzyknął Louis na cały głos sprawiając, że i Harry się zaśmiał. - Seks to twoje hobby czy co? Serio jesteś w tym taki dobry? - zagadnął w żarcie przez co brunet zarumienił się po czym przyciągnął go mocno do siebie.

\- Cicho - mruknął i złączył ich wargi. 

Trzymał go mocno za biodra jakby bojąc się, że chłopak nagle zmieni zdanie i ucieknie. Starał się jednak nie myśleć w taki sposób. Louis powiedział, że to niczego pomiędzy nimi nie zmienia i tylko to było ważne. Miał go tutaj, trzymał i całował, miał przy sobie swoją drobną kuleczkę szczęścia i więcej nie chciał od życia. W końcu był w domu.

Podczas którejś minuty całowania, w chwili, gdy Harry wsunął swoje ciepłe dłonie pod jego kremowy sweterek, a ich klatki piersiowe mocno się zetknęły, Louis pomyślał, że teraz on powinien coś wyznać Harry'emu. Czas wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucić i to była najodpowiedniejsza chwila. Nie było sensu dłużej tego ukrywać, nie kiedy Harry powiedział mu o tak ważnej części siebie.

\- Harry, ja - zaczął zdenerwowanym głosem gdy zaprzestał pocałunkom. Odsunął się od mężczyzny i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Co takiego? - spytał szeptem Harry delikatnie gładząc policzek chłopaka. Wiedział, że Louis szykuje dla niego coś dużego, widział to w jego przerażonych oczach.

\- Pamiętasz jak… kiedy chciałeś uprawiać seks? A ja…

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić, Louis - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby, kochanie. Naprawdę - przyznał. Wiedział, że musi to być ciężkie dla chłopaka tak wrażliwego i delikatnego i nie oczekiwał od niego wyjaśnień. Chciał, by Louis powiedział o tym na spokojnie, a nie ze łzami w oczach i drżącymi dłońmi. Nie chciał widzieć go takiego jak teraz.

\- Ale ja chcę. Chcę żebyś wiedział. Zasługujesz na to. To ważna część mnie - wyjaśnił Louis i uśmiechnął się lekko. Miał nadzieję, że Harry dobrze to przyjmie. Wtedy powiedział, że to przeszłość i nie jest dla niego ważna. Będzie dobrze.

\- Okej - zgodził się Harry. Louis nachylił się do niego i ucałował go w kącik ust zanim zsunął się z jego kolan i usiadł obok.

\- Nie wiem za bardzo od czego zacząć - powiedział cicho. Zastanawiał się nad powiedzeniem wszystkiego czy tylko tej kwestii związanej z seksem. - Chyba najlepiej od początku - mruknął drżącym głosem i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Harry przysunął się do niego i delikatnie objął go w pasie, a Louis automatycznie przylgnął do niego całym bokiem. - Widzisz, bo… nie chcę robić z siebie ofiary, ale nigdy nie byłem dobrze traktowany przez rodziców. Szczególnie kiedy urodziły się moje siostry. Zawsze byłem tym najgorszym - chlipnął Louis przypominając sobie to wszystko. - Nigdy nie miałem chwili dla siebie, musiałem robić co rodzice mi każą. Musiałem nie tyle co im pomagać, ale ich wyręczać. I nigdy niczego nie zrobiłem dobrze. Zawsze coś im nie pasowało - opowiadał zadziwiając sam siebie jak spokojny był. - Wytykali mi błędy na każdym kroku. Mówili, że do niczego się nie nadaję, że nic nie umiem dobrze zrobić, że jestem beznadziejny, nigdy niczego nie osiągnę - urwał dopiero czując jak jego gardło się zacieśnia i trudno jest mu wziąć poprawny wdech. Spiął się cały nie chcąc się rozpłakać i pozwolił, by Harry przysunął go bliżej siebie. Uśmiechnął się czując jego usta na swoim czole. - Śmiali się z moich marzeń, śmiali się praktycznie ze wszystko co mówiłem i robiłem, powtarzali, że jestem głupi, że o niczym nie mam pojęcia. W szkole też byłem nikim, nikim ważnym. Popychali mnie i wyzywali i nikt nic z tym nie robił. Cokolwiek powiedziałem było obracane przeciwko mnie. Nikt nie traktował mnie poważnie. Wszyscy mieli mnie za nieudacznika. Rodzice wyśmiali mnie jak powiedziałem, że chcę studiować musical i choreografię. Cieszyli się jak nie zdałem egzaminów i nie mogłem iść na studia, bo chcieli żebym jak najprędzej się wyniósł, żeby nie musieli mnie utrzymywać. No i oczywiście nie spodobało im się gdy podszedłem jeszcze raz do testów i zdałem i przyjęli mnie na studia. Zawsze starałem się ograniczyć z nimi kontakt, by nie musieć wysłuchiwać jaki to okropny jestem, ale wtedy oni rozpowiadali wszystkim jakieś śmieszne kłamstwa, że jestem nieposłusznym dzieckiem, że ich nie szanuje i wszyscy zawsze krzywo na mnie patrzyli. Nikt mnie nigdy nie słuchał, nigdy nie czułem się potrzebny i kochany. Nigdy. Zawsze byłem tylko ja sam ze swoimi słabościami - załkał nie umiejąc dłużej powstrzymać łez. To wszystko nadal go bolało i wciąż nie umiał z tym sobie poradzić. Ciągle w głowie siedziały mu te wszystkie okropne słowa, to, że jest nikim i niczego nie osiągnie, że nikt go nie zechce i zawsze będzie sam. 

Czuł jak Harry zaciska palce na jego swetrze i przyciska drobne pocałunki na jego czole i dzięki temu czuł się trochę lepiej. Czuł, że może powiedzieć mu resztę i Harry go zrozumie. 

\- Wiesz jakie jest moje najgorsze wspomnienie? - odezwał się, gdy był już odrobinę spokojniejszy, a jego policzki wyschły. Harry mruknął cicho pozwalając mu kontynuować. - W siódmej klasie byłem zagrożony z matematyki, mogłem nie zdać, więc musiałem napisać jeden test. Przez miesiące wysłuchiwałem krzyków ojca na mój temat, że jestem nieukiem i nigdy nic ze mnie nie będzie. Z mamą oczekiwali, że napiszę idealnie ten test, bo inaczej wyślą mnie na wakacje na obóz matematyczny i zabiorą wszystko. W noc przed tym testem płakałem i uczyłem się na zmianę. W pewnym momencie bałem się, że zemdleje - przyznał w powagą i poczuł jak Harry lekko zadrżał i automatycznie wzmocnił uścisk wokół niego. - No ale napisałem ten test i wiesz co? Zabrakło mi pół punktu do pozytywnej oceny. Rozpłakałem się przed nauczycielem i chyba zlitował się nade mną i mi zaliczył. A rodzice nigdy nie byli bardziej źli, bo oczekiwali piątki, a nie tego, że ledwo zdam. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem tylko krzyków i przykrych słów - skończył nieprzyjemnym szeptem i rozpłakał się jak dziecko chowając twarz w piersi Harry'ego.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry samemu będąc bliskim płaczu. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis aż tyle przeżył, że tak cudowna osoba może być traktowana w taki okropny sposób. W tym momencie czuł się bezsilny, bo nie miał pojęcia jak go pocieszyć, jak sprawić, by poczuł się ważny i kochany.

\- To nie wszystko - odezwał się po chwili zachrypniętym głosem. Owinął ramiona wokół bioder mężczyzny i trzymał go mocno. - Pomyślałem, że poszukam czegoś dzięki czemu będę czuł, że coś znaczę, że jestem potrzebny, będę czuł się dobrze sam ze sobą. I znalazłem seks - powiedział z dziwną gulą w gardle. Harry, pomijając Nialla, będzie pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie. - Byłem jak prostytutka, wiesz? Tyle, że nie brałem za to pieniędzy. Niemalże każdego dnia chodziłem do jednego klubu i pieprzyłem się ludźmi w kiblu. Większość już mnie znała i chwalili mnie i polecali innym i czułem się dumny, bo w końcu ludzie mnie doceniali. Byłem potrzebny. Sprawiałem przyjemność ludziom i sobie i podobało mi się to. Do czasu aż zrozumiałem, że jestem traktowany jak rzecz, że nie uważają mnie za dobrą osobę tylko za dobry seks - wyjaśnił pomijając jego zauroczenie Evanem. Nie chciał o tym wspominać. Poza tym nie miał siły, by wszystko wyjaśniać. - Byłem zwykła zabawką, jakąś seksualną rzeczą. Nie chciałem tego. Czułem wstręt do siebie przez długi czas i gdyby nie Niall nie wiem co by się ze mną stało. Nienawidziłem siebie po tym wszystkim jeszcze bardziej. To było dawno, to wszystko już minęło i pewnie jestem żałosny, bo przecież jestem już dorosły i płaczę przez to, ale to nadal siedzi we mnie i nie umiem się od tego uwolnić. - skończył dysząc niebezpiecznie. Jego płuca bolały, oczy piekły a palce mocno ściskały biodra Harry'ego. 

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że miał pewne obawy iż Harry zrezygnuje z niego po tym co usłyszał. Płakał cicho w jego pierś.

Harry przymknął oczy nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa Louisa. Chłopak uważał siebie za prostytutkę. Tysiące ludzi uprawia seks w klubowych kiblach z przypadkowymi ludźmi dla zwykłej przyjemności i kochają to, nie wstydzą się tego i mówią o tym otwarcie, a Louis nienawidzi siebie za krótki epizod, gdy tylko chciał poczuć się dobrze. W żadnym stopniu nie powinien czuć się ze sobą tak źle, nie miał powodu, by siebie nienawidzić. Przecież seks to nic strasznego, nie robił nikomu krzywdy… Tak, nie robił nikomu krzywdy poza sobą. Jego teoretycznie dobre działania miały odwrotne skutki. Pomijając już to jak Louis był traktowany przez swoich rodziców. Nie powiedział zbyt wiele, ale wystarczająco, by Harry zaczął ich nienawidzić, by już wykreował sobie zdanie o nich i ono wcale nie było dobre. Tak się nie traktuje własnego dziecka. Przez ich okropne słowa, tylko słowa, zniszczyli psychikę jego syna. Teraz Louis bał się mówić co myśli, bał się patrzeć ludziom w oczy, otworzyć się na nich, bał się żyć tak jak tego chce nie chcąc być za to krytykowanym. To bolało Harry'ego. Miał pustkę w głowie, ale wiedział, że żadne słowa nie naprawią tego co Louis przeżył i jak się czuł. Mógł tylko pokazać mu swoje wsparcie.

\- Dlatego wtedy, gdy chciałeś się ze mną kochać zareagowałem w taki sposób - odezwał się Louis czując się pewniej. - Bo teraz, gdy mam ciebie, gdy zobaczyłeś we mnie tylko i wyłącznie osobę, ja… spanikowałem. Nie chciałem do tego wracać. Nie chciałem znów się poczuć jak jakaś pieprzona rzecz. Ja chciałem tylko - urwał biorąc gwałtowny wdech. Chlipnął cicho i wtedy znów po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy.

\- Shhh, nie płacz, Louis. Proszę, nie płacz - odezwał się w końcu Harry. Jak miał go pocieszyć? - Jest mi tak strasznie przykro. Przykro mi, że rodzice traktowali cię w taki sposób. Sam mam dzieci i nie wyobrażam sobie, bym mówił im takie przykre słowa. Ja… nigdy nie byłbym w stanie skrzywdzić moich dzieci tak jak twoi rodzice skrzywdzili ciebie. Oni nie zasługują na to by nimi być. Tak bardzo mi przykro, kochanie - przyznał Harry płaczliwym tonem po czym wciągnął chłopaka na swoje kolana chcąc mieć go bliżej siebie, chcąc poczuć jego ciepło i dać mu swoje.

\- Nie potrzebnie. To nie twoja wina - odparł cicho Louis i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech, a w jego oczach nadal błyszczały łzy. Sięgnął dłonią do jego mokrego policzka i przetarł go delikatnie. Nachylił się i ucałował go z czułością.

\- I chcę tylko powiedzieć, że… nie powinieneś tak o sobie myśleć. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Chciałeś tylko poczuć się potrzebnym i to zrozumiałe, kochanie. Po tym wszystkim… I cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś, że to nie było dobre wyjście. Po za tym to już przeszłość, tak? Lepiej do tego nie wracać. Stało się, trudno. Czas o tym zapomnieć, Louis. Tak już na dobre. Jesteś niesamowitą osobą, która zawróciła mi w głowie. Zakochałem się w tobie jak jakiś nastolatek i cieszę się tak bardzo, że mimo tego wszystkiego, mimo twojego strachu wpuściłeś mnie do siebie. Teraz będę cię mocno trzymał i już nie puszczę. I chcę tylko, żebyś był ze mną szczęśliwy. 

\- Jestem.

I tylko tyle. Więcej słów nie było potrzebnych. Wszystko doskonale sobie wyjaśnili, wszystko obaj zrozumieli. Zaakceptowali nawzajem swoje porażki i wystawiali na słońce zwycięstwa. Mieli siebie i teraz tylko to się liczyło.


	15. 14

\- Mam ich do ciebie przywieźć czy od razu szkoła? - spytał Harry Agnes podczas gdy oboje siedzieli przy stoliku w kawiarence, a bliźniaki i Nadya wraz z innymi dzieciakami ganiali się po małej salce wyznaczonej na takie właśnie zabawy.

\- Rano nie będę miała na nich czasu - parsknęła blondynka machając swoim widelcem.

Oboje byli po pracy i oboje byli głodni, dlatego na wymianę dziećmi wybrali miejsce gdzie oni będą mogli spokojnie zjeść, a ich pociechy się wyszaleć. Olaf i Oliver zawsze dają w kość, a Nadya przygląda im się z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy. Nigdy nie umiała zrozumieć, dlaczego obaj wiecznie mają za dużo energii i muszą coś nabroić, ale cóż, pewnie tacy są wszyscy chłopcy.

\- Za miesiąc Nadya ma urodziny - zauważył Harry przyglądając się córce. Pierwszego maja dziewczynka skończy dziesięć lat, ale Harry już zaczynał myśleć nad prezentem i przyjęciem.

\- Za półtora miesiąca - poprawiła go Agnes. - Mamy połowe marca, Haroldzie.

\- To nie jest moje imię - żachnął się Harry. Jeszcze jak byli małżeństwem Agnes często tak do niego mówiła chcąc nieco go zdenerwować, trochę się podrażnić, ponieważ on bardzo tego nie lubił, a ją to bawiło. Tym razem również zaśmiała się na jego reakcję.

\- Myślę, że Anne pomyliła się wypełniając twój akt urodzenia.

\- Możemy porzucić temat moich narodzin? - burknął sięgając po filiżankę czarnej kawy i zaczął pić. Agnes kiwnęła głową z rozbawieniem. - Wracając do tematu, chłopaki mają swoją siódemkę zaraz po Nadii. Może zrobimy im imprezkę razem, tak jak zawsze?

\- Jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć Nadya będzie miała dziesięć lat. Jest już zdecydowanie za duża na przyjęcia z młodszymi braćmi, nie uważasz? Z resztą nigdy tego nie lubiła. Jest dziewczynką, powinna mieć coś dla siebie, tylko dla siebie, bo to w końcu urodziny.

\- Więc wyjdzie na to, że zrobimy dwa przyjęcia tak? Z dwutygodniowym odstępem. To jeszcze raz więcej wydatków - odparł Harry. Powoli zaczynał sobie planować jak zorganizować te dwie zabawy, czy w ogóle on sam się wyrobi i czy czasem coś mu nie wypadnie. Urodziny jego dzieci były bardzo ważne.

\- Wydaję mi się, że stać cię na dwa dziecięce przyjęcia w miesiącu - powiedziała Agnes mrużąc oczy. Pomyślała, że może jej były mąż nieco skąpi lub co gorsza jest w trudnej sytuacji finansowej. Przeraziła się, że mógłby zbankrutować. Ona na pewno by go nie utrzymała.

\- Nie, nie chodzi o pieniądze, a o czas. Bo wiesz, maj to już ten miesiąc przed wakacjami i wtedy zaczyna się młyn z pożyczkami i inne gówna.

\- No wiem - przytaknęła. - Ale do tego jeszcze dużo czasu. Na razie nie ma sensu tego planować. Teraz ważniejsze jest to, że na pojutrze jestem umówiona z bliźniakami do fryzjera. To będzie katorga - jęknęła myśląc o tym jak nieznośni są jej synowie i prawdopodobnie zrobią krzywdę fryzjerce.   
Harry zaśmiał się na jej słowa. Doskonale wiedział, że Olaf i Oliver nie cierpią ścinania włosów.

\- Chętnie bym ci pomógł, ale akurat pojutrze po południu mam odprawę.

\- Jakoś dam sobie radę. Może wezmę Hailey? Ona wyjątkowo potrafi nad nimi zapanować.

\- Dobry pomysł. Ona ma silną rękę. Jak coś powie to tak ma być. Zupełnie jak Max... - odparł i po chwili skrzywił się uświadamiając sobie, że wspomniał swojego byłego męża przy byłej żonie. To było dość dziwne.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że związałeś się z kimś takim - odezwała się Agnes śmiesznym, oburzonym tonem kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Ja też - westchnął po chwili Harry. Sięgnął po filiżankę, by dopić kawę i wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni spodni. - Zbieramy się już. Muszę jeszcze zrobić zakupy do domu.

\- A ja muszę opróżnić moje wino - rozmarzyła się Agnes na co Harry skrzywił się do niej, w odpowiedzi otrzymując jej śmiech.

Chwilę zajęło im by złapać obu chłopców, doprowadzić ich do porządku i bezpiecznie dotrzeć do samochodu Harry'ego. Zaparkował najbliżej jak się dało, by skrócić drogę męczarni. Byli kilka metrów przed samochodem, gdy Oliver zaczął robić się nieznośny.

\- Siedzę z przodu! - krzyknął Oliver wyrywając swoje ramię z uścisku mamy i począł sięgać do klamki od drzwi pasażera.

\- Jesteś głupi! - odkrzyknął mu Olaf szturchając go ramieniem. - Ja siedzę z przodu - zadeklarował i zaczął przepychać się z bratem, co tym razem nie wydawało się być zabawą. Wyglądali jakby byli gotowi się pobić, a mieli tylko sześć lat.

\- Obaj jesteście głupi - skwitowała Nadya rzucając im spojrzenie, jednak bliźniacy nawet nie usłyszeli tej obelgi zbyt zajęci ciągnięciem siebie za kurtki.

\- Czy wy przez chwilę nie możecie być grzeczni? - jęknął Harry stając pomiędzy chłopcami, by ich rozdzielić. Agnes chwyciła Olivera za kaptur i przyciągnęła go do siebie po czym podrzuciła go w ramionach. Byli jeszcze na tyle mali i szczupli, że potrafiła unieść jednego chociaż na chwilę.

\- Żaden nie siedzi z przodu - odezwała się Agnes otwierając tylne drzwi i wręcz wepchnęła syna w jego fotelik. - Obaj możecie zapomnieć o gokartach w ten weekend.

\- Co? - jęknęli obaj chłopcy przedłużając samogłoskę.

Harry posadził Olafa w jego fotelik, a ten Nadii wyciągnął ze środkowego tylnego siedzenia i przełożył na miejsce pasażera. Nie chciał by musiała użerać się z tymi potworkami. Kątem oka widział jak dziewięciolatka uśmiecha się ukradkiem nie chcąc pokazać swojej ekscytacji. Była zbyt dumna, by cieszyć się z siedzenia z lewej strony jej ojca.

\- No tak - zaczęła Agnes patrząc na smutne minki jej synów. - Obiecaliśmy sobie, że jak będziecie grzeczni to wtedy pojedziemy na gokarty. Dziś właśnie złamaliście obietnice, więc sprawa jest jasna.

\- Ale-ale tato - bąknął Olaf robiąc duże smutne oczka do Harry'ego. Brunet posłał mu krótki uśmiech odpinając jego kurtkę.

\- Jestem pewien, że jeśli od teraz naprawdę będzie grzeczni i przeprosicie to jest szansa, że mama się zastanowi - powiedział naprawdę mając to na myśli i spojrzał na Agnes. Blondynka zmrużyła się na niego, ale również się uśmiechała.

\- To przepraszam! - zawołał Oliver, a jego oczka błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

\- Ja też przepraszam - wtórował mu Olaf i obaj w zgodzie pokiwali głowami.

\- Zastanowię się - odezwała się Agnes przystając na propozycję Harry'ego. - O ile naprawdę będziecie grzeczni - dodała grożąc im palcem.

\- Będziemy! - odkrzyknęli obaj, a na ich buziach zagościły uśmiechy.

\- Mam nadzieję. Tata mi wszystko powie.

Zaśmiali się do siebie z czułością. Harry cieszył się, że pomimo rozwodu dogadywali się z Agnes, i to bardzo dobrze. Byli w świetnej relacji, można było szczerze powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnią. Od zawsze była to tylko przyjaźń. Przez chwilę czuli do siebie coś głębszego, jednak była to naprawdę krótka chwila. Przyjaźń to jedyne na co było ich stać, co zdecydowanie im wystarczało. Troszczyli się o siebie i kochali w zupełnie inny sposób chcąc przede wszystkim swojego wzajemnego szczęścia. Mieli ze sobą trójkę wspaniałych dzieci i Harry cieszył się, że sprawy potoczyły się właśnie w taki sposób, kochał to co było między nimi.

\- Jak coś to dzwoń - powiedziała Agnes zanim się pożegnali i rozjechali w swoje strony.

Całą drogę do domu bliźniacy nie odezwali się ani słowem z czego najbardziej zadowolona była Nadya. Z jej dziecięcej buzi nawet na sekundę nie schodził drobny szczęśliwy uśmieszek, ponieważ w końcu dostała ciszę, o którą tak prosiła. Harry był równie zadowolony mogąc w spokoju prowadzić, skupić się na drodze i nie musieć uspokajać dwójki sześciolatków. Groźby, mimo że karalne, czasem jednak działały.

\- Tato? - zagadnęła Nadya. - Kto to Lou... Louis?

Harry zerknął na nią spanikowany i dostrzegł, że wpatruje się w jego telefon leżący w małej wnęce przy skrzyni biegów. Westchnął czując ulgę, że to tylko to. Wyciszył go jak zwykle, a na ekranie wyświetlało się połączenie od Louisa. Zerknął szybko na drogę i korzystając z drobnej kolejki do ronda sięgnął po urządzenie, by odebrać.

\- To mój przyjaciel - wyjaśnił krótko córce przystawiając smartphona do ucha. Nie zamierzał powiedzieć dziewięciolatce tak po prostu, że ma chłopaka.

\- Masz przyjaciela? - zdziwiła się Nadya i posłała tacie swój uśmiech z dołeczkami, który on odwzajemnił.

\- Louis - westchnął z uśmiechem Harry do słuchawki.

\- Cześć, Harry. Jesteś zajęty? - Po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał słodki głos szatyna przyprawiając Stylesa o zawrót głowy. Ten chłopak przez cały czas miał na niego silny wpływ, nawet gdy nie było go w pobliżu. Wystarczył jego głos, by czterdziestolatek czuł przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku. Jak głęboko w tym był, Boże. Co mu przyszło do głowy, żeby na stare lata się zakochać.

\- Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać Lou - odpowiedział mu Harry. - Wiozę dzieci do domu - przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, że to będzie takie dobre uczucie, w tak prosty sposób mówić o jego dzieciach.

\- Och - westchnął chłopak, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć uśmiech. - Dobrze. To... zadzwonisz jak będziesz mógł?

\- Jasne - odparł i usłyszał jak Louis mruczy w potwierdzeniu. - Pa - powiedział cicho po czym rozłączył się wcześniej usłyszawszy pożegnanie od chłopaka.

Nadya na szczęście nie pytała. Nie była tak ciekawska jak reszta jej rodzeństwa. Wyglądała jakby zupełnie ją to nie interesowało. Wpatrywała się w boczną szybę najwyraźniej bardzo zafascynowana jazdą z przodu. Harry zerknął w lusterko i uśmiechnął się widząc niezwykle grzecznych bliźniaków. Obaj siedzieli spokojnie w swoich fotelikach i patrzyli przed siebie. Harry pomyślał, że powinni z Agnes częściej im coś obiecać w zamian za dobre zachowanie.

\- A może pojedziemy na Hawaje? - zaproponowała Hailey kilka godzin później, gdy wszyscy byli już w domu. W szóstkę usiedli w salonie i Harry zdecydował, że powoli zaczną myśleć o wakacjach.

\- Słucham? - mruknął Harry mrużąc oczy na córkę. - Myślisz, że sram pieniędzmi? - spytał nieco zbulwersowany widząc, że Hailey mówi całkiem poważnie, na co bliźniaki i Ethan zarechotali na jego słowa.

\- A nie? - parsknęła szesnastolatka i wróciła do przeglądania wakacyjnych ofert na swoim laptopie.

\- Mam sześcioro dzieci - zauważył Harry splatając ramiona na piersi. - Większość mojej wypłaty idzie właśnie na was, na wasze ubrania, jedzenie i inne pierdoły i zachcianki.

\- Nikt nie kazał ci robić szóstki - zaśmiał się Ethan sprawiając, że jego młodsi bracia niemalże sikali ze śmiechu. Nadya rzuciła mu niezrozumiałe spojrzeniem, na co on pokręcił głową.

\- Uważaj na słowa - żachnął się Harry grożąc synowi palcem. Wszystko było w porządku póki były to żarty. Ethan i Hailey byli już wystarczająco duzi, by mieć o tym pojęcie. Harry tylko nie rozumiał dlaczego Olaf i Oliver się śmieją, ponieważ z pewnością nie wiedzieli w czym rzecz, tak jak Nadya, która zerkała na nich zdezorientowana.

\- W ogóle to przecież wakacje są dla nas, nie? To dlaczego nie możemy jechać tam gdzie my chcemy? - zauważyła Hailey i wyglądała na nieco oburzoną. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś się jej sprzeciwiał, gdy rzeczy nie układały się po jej myśli. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy była w tym "trudnym wieku". Zawsze była blisko z tatą, ale jej nastoletnia natura kazała jej się trochę buntować i robić ojcu na złość, więc tego się trzymała.

\- Ponieważ, tak jak już wspomniałem, nie sram pieniędzmi - powtórzył Harry. Olaf i Oliver ponownie wybuchli śmiechem po czym zsunęli się z kanapy i chichrali się tocząc się po dywanie i trzymając za małe brzuszki. Harry zaśmiał się widząc ich takich i reszta jego dzieci również uśmiechała się rozbawiona. - Hailey, są też inne wydatki, wiesz? Wybierz, proszę, coś tańszego i bliższego - dodał po chwili, gdy bliźniacy w końcu usiedli i dyszeli zmęczeni.

\- A Ryan pojedzie z nami? - spytała Nadya ojca, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał komentować obrażonej miny jego starszej córki.

\- Nie wiem, kochanie. Wiesz, że Ryan jest bardzo zajęty. Poza tym jest już duży i chyba nie będzie chciał spędzać wakacji z całą wielką rodziną. Raczej będzie wolał zrobić coś samemu o ile w ogóle zrobi sobie wakacje. Wiesz jak pracowity jest - wyjaśnił jej Harry nie chcąc robić jej nadziei. Nie zamierzał obiecać, że Ryan gdziekolwiek z nimi pojedzie, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że tak się nie stanie. Chłopak prawdopodobnie będzie pracował całe wakacje.

\- No wiem - westchnęła dziewięciolatka szczerze zasmucona. Uwielbiała swojego starszego brata, zawsze świetnie się z nim dogadywała i trochę tęskniła. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio spędziła z nim więcej niż dwie godziny. On zawsze był zajęty.

\- Majorka? - zawołała Hailey ze swojego miejsca w fotelu przyciągając do siebie uwagę wszystkich. Harry przymknął oczy i przesunął dłonią po twarzy w geście załamania. - No co? Przecież jest bliżej. Jest w Europie!

\- Taaak - sapnął Harry nie chcąc tego komentować. - Okej, koniec tego. Chłopaki idą do łóżek, a Nadya do kąpania - zarządził jako odpowiedzialny ojciec. Bliźniacy momentalnie przestali się śmiać i spojrzeli na tatę zrozpaczeni. Mięli w sobie jeszcze mnóstwo energii, którą musieli jakoś spożytkować. Godzina dwudziesta to zdecydowanie za wcześnie na sen dla sześciolatków.

\- Nie - jęknął Oliver kręcąc głową, a następnie wstał na równe nogi, jego brat podążył za nim. - Jeszcze nie.

\- Możecie jeszcze chwilę coś obejrzeć - zgodził się Harry wstając z kanapy. - Ethan, posiedź z nimi.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, ale przystał na to. Zabrał braci do swojego pokoju i włączył im jakąś bajkę na swoim laptopie podczas, gdy on szykował się do szkoły na jutrzejszy sprawdzian z chemii. Nadya, tak jak chciał Harry, kąpała się, a Hailey zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, więc on w końcu miał chwilę dla siebie. Zrobił sobie kakao i z telefonem w kieszeni przemknął do małego pokoju gościnnego zaraz przy salonie. Rozsiadł się w bujanym fotelu po czym nareszcie wybrał numer do Louisa. W słuchawce rozbrzmiewał dźwięk połączenia, a jego serce już dudniło.

\- Harry - zanucił Louis od razu, gdy odebrał. - Znalazłeś dla mnie chwilkę?

\- Cześć, Lou. Tak, znalazłem - zaśmiał się krótko. - Dzieciaki zajęły się sobą, więc mam dla ciebie kilka minut.

\- Masz u siebie całą szóstkę? - zapytał Louis naprawdę ciekaw. Odkąd się dowiedział o jego dzieciach myślał o nich prawie przez cały ten czas. Zastanawiał się jakie są, czy go polubią, czy on polubi je. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż je pozna, ale jednocześnie stresował się okropnie.

\- Nie, piątkę. Ryan jest... dość zajęty - parsknął Harry. - Nie mam pojęcia co on takiego robi, ale nie gadałem z nim już jakieś dwa tygodnie. Jest strasznie zabiegany.

\- Nie jest ci smutno? - westchnął Louis poważnie przejęty. On bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś kogo kocha nie ma dla niego czasu.

\- Szczerze? Jakoś nie. Mam jeszcze pięcioro dzieci, którymi muszę się zająć i nie mam czasu myśleć o jednym strasznie dorosłym i samodzielnym - przyznał z uśmiechem, na co Louis zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. - Ale tak poważnie, to oczywiste, że mam to dziwne uczucie w środku, że mój pierwszy syn jest już dorosły, no i jednocześnie jestem też dumny, wiesz?

\- Wiem. Oczywiście, że jesteś, w końcu sam go tak wychowałeś, prawda?

\- Miał tylko szesnaście lat kiedy chciał zamieszkać sam, uwierzysz? Teraz jak już sam na siebie zarabia, to myślę, że po prostu chce się tym nacieszyć, tą wolnością i w ogóle i za jakiś czas wróci stęskniony.

\- Albo wróci, żeby ci powiedzieć, że zostaniesz dziadkiem - powiedział Louis siląc się na powagę i z trudem powstrzymując śmiech, gdy usłyszał po drugiej stronie oburzonego Harry'ego.

\- Nawet mi tak nie żartuj! Jestem za młody, żeby być dziadkiem - jęknął solidnie przerażony tą myślą. To nie tak, że byłby zły czy coś, to po prostu za szybko. Poza tym nie spodziewał się wnuka od Ryana, na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie, znał go. - Mój chłopak ma tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat...

\- W sumie fajnie by było zostać przyszywanym dziadkiem. Byłoby zabawnie - parsknął Louis. Okej, nie byłoby, bo nawet jeszcze nie poznał dzieci Harry'ego i to wszystko nadal do niego nie docierało, ale chciał mu pokazać, że one wcale mu nie przeszkadzają.

\- Louis, nie, nie byłoby zabawnie. Nawet mnie nie strasz - odparł Harry, a jego serce dziwnie pulsowało. Fakt, że Louis podchodzi do tego tak spokojnie sprawiał, że czuł się szczęśliwy.

\- Okej, już nic mówię - zaśmiał się cicho. - Jak minął ci dzień?

\- Uhh. Jak zawsze, Lou. Ciężko i nudno. Zawsze jest lepiej wrócić do domu, mimo, że mam tu niezły męczący, ale i kochany bałagan - przyznał mając na myśli swoje dzieci. - A tobie?

\- Wciąż pracujemy nad tą komedią, więc jest zabawnie. Szczerze to nic ciekawego nie mam ci do powiedzenia. Po za tym, że... - urwał na chwilę, by wziąć głębszy, drżący oddech. - Powiedziałem Niallowi i... nie jest zadowolony - powiedział z zaciśniętym gardłem.

\- Że mam dzieci? - upewnił się Harry i w odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche mruknięcie Louisa. - Uh. Wiesz, że się o ciebie martwi. Ale Louis, jesteś już dorosły i twoje życie nie może zależeć od zdania przyjaciela -

\- Tato! - krzyknęła Nadya przerywając Harry'emu. Prawdopodobnie była jeszcze w łazience i potrzebowała taty do jakiejś ważnej sprawy.

\- Muszę kończyć, Lou. Nadya mnie woła, przepraszam -

\- Nie, co ty. Jasne, idź - odparł Louis z uśmiechem słysząc zawód w głosie Harry'ego. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna się obwiniał, nie było czym, a Louis jak najbardziej to rozumiał. Dzieci zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, a oni znajdą jeszcze czas dla siebie.

\- Zadzwonię później, kochanie. Obiecuję. Jeszcze przed snem - zapewnił Harry przepełniony gorliwością.

\- Hah, dobrze. Trzymam cię za słowo - zaśmiał się Louis będąc uszczęśliwionym słowami Harry'ego. Wiedział, ze tak właśnie będzie, bo od jakiegoś czasu ciche rozmowy czy esemesy przed snem stały się dla nich ważną rutyną.

>TS<

Przyjemne, pomarańczowe światło wypełniało scenę teatralną, w jego strumieniach dało się dostrzec zabawnie wirujący kurz. Widownia była pusta, jedynie pierwszy rząd był zapełniony przez aktorów czekających na swoją kolej, by odegrać rolę, do której właśnie się przygotowywali. Louis stał przy małym biureczku, opierał się o niego pośladkami, w dłoni trzymał scenariusz komedii pana Austina i śledził uważnie tekst sprawdzając czy aktorzy faktycznie znają go na pamięć, tak jak twierdzili. Jeszcze z rana trząsł się cały na myśl, że sam musi zająć się wszystkim. Teraz czuł się bardziej swobodny. Po tym, gdy zrozumiał jak miło jest mieć władzę był o wiele bardziej wylewny, z wielką ochotą wyrażał swoje zdanie i czuł lekką dumę, ponieważ aktorzy musieli się mu podporządkować, gdy tego chciał.

Było już po południu, a oni nadal odgrywali jedną scenę, od dobrych paru godzin, ponieważ Valerie, rudowłosa dziewczyna, którą on sam wybrał na główną bohaterkę nie mogła dokładnie zapamiętać całości. Cały czas coś myliła, zapominała tekstu, gubiła się podczas ruchów. Trudno było nad nią zapanować, bo była dość roztrzepana i mimo, że nie mogła poradzić sobie z tą jedną sceną to Louis wiedział, że potrafi, że da sobie radę, po prostu jeszcze dobrze tego nie opanowała. Była dopiero u progu studiów aktorskich, to zrozumiałe.

\- Valerie? - zawołał Louis do dziewczyny odgrywającej właśnie swoją rolą. Przerwała zdezorientowana i spojrzała na niego, a razem z nią pozostali aktorzy. Louis poczuł dziwne uderzenie ciśnienia przez tyle par oczy skierowanych na niego, czuł jak robi mu się gorąco nawet w tej cholernej koszulce, ale musiał się przełamać, nie było innej opcji. - Mogłabyś... uh, nie trząść tak głową? - zaproponował łagodnie, mimo, że powinien być stanowczy. Jeszcze nie umiał tyle co pan Austin.

\- Co? - parsknęła dziewczyna splatając ramiona na piersi i uniosła brew na Louisa. - Słuchaj, w scenariuszu jest napisane, że "trzęsie głową".

\- Właśnie, jest napisane "trzęsie głową", a nie telepie nią jak opętana - sprostował jednocześnie chcąc pokazać, że coś tam jednak umie po studiach i skoro jest na zastępstwo pana Austina to oni mają się go słuchać i robić to czego on wymaga. Nie zamierzał dać sobą pomiatać, ani robić z siebie głupka.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się na jego słowa, tak że głośny rechot rozszedł się po deskach teatru, a Valerie spłonęła rumieńcem. Louis poczuł jak rośnie mu ego, dumny uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta. Dawno nie czuł się tak zadowolony z siebie, w myślach wykonał tryumfalny taniec, gdy Gus klepnął go krótko w ramię.

\- Dobra - bąknęła Valerie. Wzięła głęboki oddech, poruszyła ramionami rozluźniając mięśnie i zerknęła w scenariusz czytając swoją kwestię. - Jestem za, a nawet przeciw wprowadzeniu do naszego pracowniczego kalendarza Dzień Sernika! Powinien być w każdy poniedziałek - zawołała jako Cecilia, główna bohaterka pracująca w Zakładzie Pogrzebowym.

\- Nie możesz być za i przeciw jednocześnie - odezwał się Carl dołączając się do sceny, siedział na zimnej podłodze kilka metrów przed Valerie. - Jedno drugie wyklucza, nie rozumiesz?

\- Nie rozumiem! - odkrzyknęła trzęsąc zabawnie głową przez co wszyscy się zaśmiali, bo to raczej nie tego Louis oczekiwał. - Dzień Sernika to bardzo dobry pomysł. Wszyscy skorzystają.

\- Okej - odezwał się cicho Louis chcąc to przerwać. - Okej! - Tym razem krzyknął widząc, że nikt go nie usłyszał. - Zrobimy przerwę, ludzie. Jestem głodny - mruknął do siebie odkładając scenariusz.

\- A teraz jak? - odezwała się Valerie z nadzieją. Louis przymknął na chwile oczy chcąc odpowiedzieć coś sensownego.

\- Myślę, że... chyba popracujemy jutro nad mową ciała - odparł spokojnie nie chcąc nikogo urazić. Po prostu uważał, że wszystkim się to przyda. A Valerie przede wszystkim.

\- Louis ma rację, Val. Trzeba nad tym popracować - zawołał Carl wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Louis nie spodziewał się, że wszyscy znowu się zaśmieją przyprawiając go o rumieńce. Uśmiechnął się do siebie nieco zawstydzony po czym odepchnął się od biurka sięgając po swój telefon i ignorując oburzone spojrzenie rudowłosej dziewczyny. Wyszczerzył się widząc wiadomość od Harry'ego - "jak ci idzie? c:".

Wyszedł z sali i postanowił, że odpisze mu za chwilę, jak kupi sobie gorącą waniliową herbatę z automatu i usiądzie gdzieś, by zjeść musli, które zrobił sobie dziś rano. Jego kalendarzyk pokazywał mu, że ma teraz dni płodne, więc to zrozumiałe, że ostatnio domagał się samych słodkości. No i może trochę, ale tylko trochę, miał ochotę na seks. Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Usiadł w gabinecie pana Austina wiedząc, że wszyscy aktorzy usiądą razem na scenie, tak jak mieli w zwyczaju. Nie chodzi o to, że ich nie lubił, bo lubił, bardzo. Byli mili i sympatyczni, ale on się po prostu wstydził, szczególnie dzisiaj.

Upił kilka łyków herbaty zanim sięgnął po telefon, by odpisać Harry'emu. "Całkiem nieźle. Słuchają się mnie, więc nie narzekam. Jakoś tak łatwiej jak wiem, że nie stoi za mną pan Austin i nie ocenia.". Zablokował telefon i wziął się za pałaszowanie chrupiącego musli.

Będąc szczerym to mimo zabawnej sytuacji sprzed chwili, nie miał dziś humoru. Tak naprawdę nie miał go od dwóch dni, gdy powiedział Niallowi, że Harry ma dzieci. Horan postanowił, że aby nie zranić przyjaciela nie powie mu co o tym myśli i od tamtej pory nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Ich dom wypełniała cisza, a pomiędzy nimi rozwinęła się ciężka atmosfera. Rano, przy śniadaniu nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli. Louisowi okropnie to przeszkadzało. Rzadko kiedy z Niallem mieli ciche dni i było mu przykro, że przyjaciel tak się zachowuje wobec niego, a sam nie umiał pierwszy podać ręki.

\- Louis? - odezwał się Gus, jeden z aktorów drugoplanowych. Był niewiele starszy od Louisa, to ten typ przystojnego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa w znoszonych jeansach i białym podkoszulku z uroczą grzywką zasłaniającą piwne oczy. Był miły i miał talent i Louis wróżył mu dobrą przyszłość w teatrze.

Gus stał w progu i uśmiechał się miło po czym wszedł do gabinetu pana Austina nie dostrzegając sprzeciwu od Louisa.

\- Smacznego - powiedział siadając na małym krzesełku przy biurku, naprzeciw Louisa. Szatyn pokiwał z wdzięcznością, nie chcąc odzywać się z pełną buzią. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że dobrze ci dzisiaj idzie. Świetnie zastępujesz naszego reżysera - zaczął mówić jednym ciągiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju, był strasznie gadatliwy. - W ogóle zauważyłem, że robisz się coraz bardziej otwarty. Pamiętam jak na samym początku siedziałeś tylko z boku i bałeś się na nas spojrzeć. A dzisiaj nawet trochę rządzisz. Idzie ci co raz lepiej, kolego - przyznał i posłał Louisowi uśmiech widząc jak ten się rumieni.

\- Uh - bąknął Louis - Dziękuję. To... to naprawdę dużo... dla-dla mnie znaczy. Naprawdę - wydukał czując jak pieką go policzki. Nie miał pojęcia, że radził sobie tak dobrze. Miło było usłyszeć, że ktoś dostrzega jego starania, że ktoś widzi jak mocno próbuje.

\- Spoko - mruknął Gus. - Pogadam z panem Austinem, żeby zatrudnił cię po stażu. Zresztą jestem pewien, że sam o tym myśli.

\- Nie-nie musisz - zająknął się Louis, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech rozciągający jego usta.

\- I tak to zrobię - machnął ręką Gus po czym wstał od biurka i jeszcze posłał Louisowi uśmiech zanim wyszedł.

W porządku. To... to było naprawdę miłe. Gus był przyjacielskim i sympatycznym kolesiem, zawsze uśmiechniętym i chętnym do pomocy i może ktoś inny nie zwróciłby uwagi na jego słowa pochwały, bo chwalił praktycznie każdego, lubił podnosić ludziom ich samoocenę. Jednak Louis nie potraktował tego jako zwykły komplement. Dla niego to było okropnie ważne. Zawsze ciężko jest mu się przebić, otworzyć, pokazać siebie, a ostatnio szło mu to całkiem dobrze. Był z siebie naprawdę dumny, że nareszcie przestaję się chować, uciekać i szczęśliwy, że inni ludzie też to widzą.

Miał ochotę pochwalić się tym Niallowi i już wybierał do niego numer, jednak w ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że przecież nie odzywają się do siebie. Odłożył urządzenie i osunął się na krześle z ciężkim westchnięciem. Nie powinni się tak zachowywać, byli dorośli. Tak naprawdę zamknęli się na siebie już w chwili, gdy Louis zaczął spotykać się z Harrym. Niall zaczął być bardziej opryskliwy i rzucał niemiłe uwagi Louisowi na temat jego związku ze starszym mężczyzną. Uważał, że nie powinni być razem, że Louis nie powinien był się wiązać z Harrym będącym po dwóch rozwodach z szóstką dzieci. Teraz chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać czy faktycznie dobrze zrobił zakochując się. Może jednak szczęście nie było mu pisane, skoro to nawet nie podobało się jego przyjacielowi.

Jego telefon zaczął wibrować, a na ekranie wyświetliło się słodkie zdjęcie Harry'ego w koczku. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie czując przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu. Harry go uszczęśliwiał i nikt, nawet Niall, nie zabroni mu być z nim. Miał czasem wrażenie, że od zawsze w swoim życiu potrzebował właśnie Stylesa, że to z nim miał się związać. Harry sprawiał, że czuł się potrzebny i kochany, on sam twierdził, że Louis jest jego przeznaczeniem, że jest im idealnie razem i Louis zgadzał się z nim. Od zawsze swoje szczęście stawiał ponad wszystko, a teraz to właśnie Harry nim był.

Odebrał połączenie ignorując swoje sprzeczne uczucia i zaczął opowiadać Harry'emu jak przyjemnie mu się dziś pracuje samemu, jak dobrze mu idzie, i że inni aktorzy to zauważyli, a sam Gus przyszedł do niego, by mu to powiedzieć wprost, to że zauważył jego zmianę, że Louis się otwiera i radzi sobie coraz lepiej. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć nic innego jak to, że jest z niego dumny i może nawet trochę się wzruszył - o czym Louis nie musiał wiedzieć -, bo jego chłopiec się rozwija, staje się pewniejszy swoich możliwości i inni to zauważają. Miał ogromną ochotę go przytulić i wycałować. Obiecał, że spotkają się jak najszybciej, by właśnie to mogli robić.

Dwie godziny później Louis był już w domu. Leżał na swoim łóżku zakryty kocem i słuchał nowego albumu Eda Sheerana. Uśmiechał się sam do siebie bo Perfect było okropnie urocze. Chciał zadzwonić do Harry'ego i spytać, która piosenka jest jego ulubioną, ale nie mógł, bo starszy miał teraz odprawę ze swoimi pracownikami i Louis był zdany sam na siebie, no i na głos Eda. Niall powinien był zaraz wrócić z pracy i Louis pokładał w sobie nadzieje, że zbierze się na odwagę i pogada z nim. Chciał się pogodzić, bo nie widział sensu w tej cholernej ciszy.

Tak jak przewidywał, Horan wszedł do domu kilka chwil później. Louis odczekał jakieś piętnaście minut, pozwalając mu się rozebrać, usiąść, może nawet coś zjeść, zanim wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Naciągnął rękawy białej bluzy na swoje dłonie i wręcz szurał skarpetkami po podłodze, gdy kroczył niepewnie do przyjaciela. Niall był w kuchni, stał przy blacie i robił sobie szybką kanapkę z serem i ketchupem. Słyszał Louisa bardzo wyraźnie, ale udawał, że o niczym nie wie.

Szatyn stanął w progu, oparł się o framugę i przez moment wpatrywał się w plecy Nialla. Jego serce dudniło okropnie w piersi sprawiając mu dziwny ból. Jak zwykle się stresował, nawet rozmową z przyjacielem. Czuł jak dłonie mu drżą, a gardło się zaciska. Był przerażony, bo kompletnie nie wiedział jak powinien to wszystko zacząć, co powiedzieć i przede wszystkim jak zareaguje Niall. Łzy bezsilności pojawiły się w jego oczach, jednak szybko je wymrugał, nie chciał wyjść na mazgaja. Był taki słaby.

\- Niall - szepnął niepewnie, intensywnie wpatrując się w głowę blondyna. Chłopak nie wyglądał jakby go słuchał, a raczej jakby usilnie go ignorował. Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać. - Niall, proszę cię. Porozmawiaj ze mną - spróbował jeszcze raz, nieco głośniej, jednak nadal żałośnie.

Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji na swoje słowa. Horan postanowił zrobić sobie herbatę, gdy kanapkę odłożył na mały talerzyk. Wrzucił torebkę do filiżanki, wsypał łyżeczkę cukru i postawił czajnik na gaz, po czym oparł się ramionami o blat boleśnie lekceważąc Louisa i jego załzawione oczy. Był zły na niego tak jak jeszcze nigdy i nie chciał wybuchnąć, nie chciał powiedzieć kilku słów za dużo i zranić szatyna. Nie podobało mu się, że pakował się w związek z tym całym Harrym, czterdziestolatkiem z dwoma rozwodami na koncie i szóstką dzieci na utrzymaniu. To nie był facet dla niego. Louis powinien znaleźć sobie kogoś w swoim wieku, kogoś kto całą swoją uwagę i wolny czas będzie poświęcał jemu, a nie dzielił jeszcze na dzieci.

\- Niall - jęknął Louis, a jego głos drżał. - Dlaczego taki jesteś? To mnie boli. Jesteś na mnie zły, bo jestem szczęśliwy?

\- Nie, Louis, nie dlatego - sapnął Niall w końcu odwracając się do przyjaciela.

\- No to dlaczego? Czemu się do mnie nie odzywasz? Czemu nawet na mnie nie patrzysz? O co ci chodzi? - spytał Louis z wielką gulą w gardle. Po jego policzku spłynęła łzy, którą szybko starł. Niall poczuł się winny widząc to. Chciał podejść do Lou i mocno go przytulić, ale nie potrafił.

\- Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat, ciebie i Harry'ego. I nie podoba mi się ten wasz związek - burknął Niall gestykulując dłońmi. - On nie jest dla ciebie, Louis.

\- Bo co? - żachnął się szatyn. - Bo jest starszy? Bo ma dzieci?

\- Tak, właśnie dlatego. Poza tym okłamywał cię, oszukiwał, nie mówił wszystkiego. Louis, to wam nie wyjdzie. Zobaczysz, że -

\- Ale mi to wcale nie przeszkadza! - oburzył się Louis, jego smutek powoli zamieniał się w złość. - Nic mi nie mówił, bo bał się mnie stracić, dobrze wiesz. Zależy mi na nim, a jemu na mnie. Jest nam dobrze ze sobą. Nie obchodzi mnie ile ma lat, ani to, że ma dzieci. To nie jest problem -

\- To nie jest problem? - obruszył się Niall niebezpiecznie podnosząc ton, a Louis skulił się w sobie. - Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Sześcioro cholernych dzieciaków, to nie jest dla ciebie problem? Ty nawet ich nie znasz.

\- Ale poznam - odezwał się cicho Louis, co Niall zignorował.

\- Louis, do kurwy nędzy! Facet jest stary, od samego początku cię okłamywał, rozwiódł się już dwa razy, ma cholerne bachory, a ty mówisz, że to nie jest dla ciebie problem? Serio jesteś, aż tak ślepo w niego zapatrzony, że wystarczy ci kilka miłych słówek o tym jak bardzo mu zależy i że przeprasza, by od razu wszystko wybaczyć i planować z nim przyszłość? - warknął Niall patrząc uważnie na Louisa. Chłopak miał spuszczoną głową, wyglądał na zranionego, ale Nialla to nie obchodziło, chciał wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. - Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, co? Myślisz, że to będzie takie łatwe? Że nagle staniecie się super rodzinką i będziesz dla nich drugim tatusiem, tak? To jest szóstka dzieci, kurwa, najstarszy jest tylko pięć lat młodszy od nas. Jak ty chcesz to wszystko udźwignąć? Ty, Louis, ty. Przecież ty nie potrafisz... pójść samemu do banku, żeby załatwić sobie cholerną kartę! Boisz się spytać w sklepie o świeży chleb! A jak ty chcesz żyć w takim związku?! - zakończył krzykiem Niall. Oparł się ramionami o stół i dyszał patrząc groźnie na Louisa, którego oczy wypełniły się łzami i już nawet nie starał się ich powstrzymywać.

\- Ach. No tak - chlipnął. - Zapomniałem, że jestem taki żałosny i słaby... że jestem beznadziejnym nieudacznikiem, który nic nie potrafi i do niczego się nie nadaje i nie zasługuje na szczęście - powiedział cicho i łzawo i do Nialla dopiero dotarło co właśnie mu powiedział.

\- Louis, ja -

\- Dzięki, że to w końcu powiedziałeś - kontynuował Louis przecierając swoje policzki. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że ty też tak o mnie myślisz - dodał po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni nie chcąc całkowicie rozpłakać się przed przyjacielem, o ile nadal nim był, i potwierdzić jego słowa, pokazać, że ma rację. Nigdy, naprawdę nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, Louis nie poczuł się tak zraniony jak właśnie teraz.

\- Lou - westchnął Niall podążając za szatynem. - Nie miałem tego na myśli, naprawdę. Przepraszam cię. Jestem zły i -

\- Daruj sobie - przerwał mu Louis wsuwając trampki na stopy. - Wszystko rozumiem.

\- To wcale nie tak - jęknął Niall. Podszedł do chłopaka i wyciągnął do niego ramiona chcąc go przytulić, ale Louis zignorował to, tak jak Niall ignorował jego. Sięgnął po czarną beanie i bez słowa wyszedł z mieszkania, a Horan nawet go nie wołał.

Z początku nie miał pojęcia, gdzie pójść. Było po godzinie osiemnastej, powoli robiło się ciemno i Louis czuł się niepewnie o tej porze w środku wielkiego miasta. Przestał już płakać, bo wcale nie był taki słaby i żałosny jak myślał Niall i szedł przed siebie co chwilę oglądając się do tyłu i rozglądając na boki. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że trochę jednak panikował.

Pomyślał, że może pójdzie do Harry'ego. Nie wiedział jak działają autobusy w tamtą stronę, więc zdecydował się na spacer. Miał nadzieję, że Harry jeszcze będzie w pracy, bo z tego co Louis wiedział to miał dziś odprawę po południ. No a jeśli nie to coś wymyśli. Najwyżej wróci do domu i pójdzie spać.

Dojście do banku zajęło mu nieco mniej niż pół godziny. Obawiał się, że nie zastanie tam Harry'ego. Stanął przed dużymi szklanymi drzwiami, przyłożył do nich dłonie i zajrzał do środka. Było pusto. Dostrzegł jednak jakiegoś mężczyznę w czarnej kurtce siedzącego z boku i domyślił się, że to ochroniarz. Zapukał z całych sił chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Facet spojrzał na niego rozzłoszczony i ruszył w kierunku wejścia. Louis czuł jak zaczyna drżeć, nie chciał problemów.

\- Czego chcesz? - Warknął otwierając szklane drzwi. - Jest zamknięte jakbyś nie zauważył.

\- Wiem, ja-ja tylko... - bąknął Louis uciekając wzrokiem i bawiąc się rękawami swojej białej bluzy. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy, bo już było ciemno i nie miał pojęcia co robić.

\- Zamknięte - syknął ochroniarz i zamachnął się w celu zatrzaśnięcia drzwi, kiedy nagle pojawił się Harry.

\- Hej! - krzyknął zwracając na siebie uwagę Boba, i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł w progu Louisa, skulonego z mokrymi policzkami. - Louis - westchnął podchodząc do chłopaka wyminąwszy zszokowanego ochroniarza. - Co się stało, słońce? - spytał szeptem i przyciągnął go do siebie zgarniając wgłąb budynku. - Możesz odjeść - burknął do Boba, który potulnie wrócił na swoje miejsce pracy. - Louis?

\- Pokłóciłem się z Niallem - jęknął Louis wtulając twarz w ciepłą, szarą marynarkę Harry'ego. Brunet objął go mocno policzek opierając na jego czole. - Powiedział, że-że... jest-em żałosny i-i-i do niczego się nie... nadaję - chlipnął zaciskając oczy, by ponownie się nie rozpłakać. Czuł się słaby, ale teraz, gdy Harry trzymał go tak mocno, było mu lepiej.

\- Co? - spytał Harry zdławionym tonem. - Naprawdę tak powiedział?

\- Uhh. Nie do końca - mruknął Louis odsuwając się od Harry'ego i spuścił wzrok na swoje czarne trampki. - Uważa, że nie powinienem z tobą być, bo-bo -

\- Hej, czekaj - przerwał mu Harry. - Chodź, pójdziemy coś zjeść - zaproponował obejmując go w pasie i prowadząc do wyjścia.

\- Ale ja nie jestem głodny - westchnął Louis.

\- Ale ja jestem - odparł Harry uśmiechając się do chłopaka po czym nachylił się do niego i cmoknął go w skroń.

Poszli do tej małej kafejki, gdzie mieli swoją pierwszą randkę i usiedli w tym samym miejscu. Harry wziął dla siebie czarną kawę i bananowe naleśniki, a Louis zamówił dużą gorącą czekoladę i cztery lukrowane pączki z nadzieniem malinowym. Harry posłał chłopakowi rozbawione spojrzenie widząc jak ten zajada się słodkościami i popija równie słodkim napojem.

\- Co? - fuknął Louis zlizując lukier z górnej wargi. Harry zaśmiał się z czułością i pokręcił głową. - Mam dni płodne, więc to normalne, że chce mi się słodkiego.

\- Och. Dobrze wiedzieć - zanucił Harry poruszając zabawnie brwiami, a pod stołem szturchnął stopę Louisa, który jedynie obrzucił go smutnym spojrzeniem. - Lou... Co Niall ci powiedział?

\- Nie podoba mu się to, że jesteśmy razem. Uważa, że jesteś dla mnie za stary. Poza tym oszukiwałeś mnie i... - przerwał na chwilę biorąc głębszy wdech. Nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby urazić Harry'ego. - I masz dzieci i on twierdzi, że to jest największy problem. Powiedział, że-że... że ja sobie nie dam z tym rady, bo nawet boję się spytać o głupi chleb, że niby jak ja to sobie wyobrażam, że co, że będziemy super rodzinką? - chlipnął Louis, po czym czknął zabawnie i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Twierdzi, że tego nie udźwignę, twoich rozwodów, byłych partnerów i dzieci, że powinienem znaleźć sobie kogoś w swoich wieku bez takiego balastu, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje - skończył smutno, a następnie uniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Brunet patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę po czym sięgnął przez stół po jego dłoń i splótł ich palce, dzięki czemu Louis się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie miał na myśli niczego złego - odezwał się Harry niemalże szeptem. - Nie chciał cię urazić, Lou, jestem pewien. Martwi się o ciebie i boi się, że cię zranię, że faktycznie sobie z tym nie poradzisz, czego i ja się trochę obawiam..

\- Też uważasz, że jestem słaby i żałosny? - fuknął Louis odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie, słońce, oczywiście, że nie. Ja po prostu wiem, że to wszystko, to co bierzesz wiążąc się ze mną, że to dość dużo, jak na takiego drobnego chłopca - wyjaśnił Harry na spokojnie i uśmiechnął się widząc oburzoną minę Louisa.

\- Nie jestem chłopcem - żachnął się wyszarpując swoją dłoń.

\- Nie jesteś - zgodził się Harry po czym przesiadł się na skórzaną ławkę Louisa i objął go w pasie przyciągając do siebie. - Związek ze mną to bardzo duży krok w twoim życiu, ogromny. I ja całkowicie rozumiem obawy Nialla. My obaj nie chcemy, by cokolwiek ci się stało. Ale tu jednak chodzi o ciebie i o to czego ty chcesz, kochanie - powiedział Harry taksując spojrzeniem buzię chłopaka. Ogolił się dziś rano, i wyglądał dużo młodziej niż zwykle, wyglądał całkiem uroczo, a jego oczy ślicznie błyszczały. Harry był w nim niepowstrzymanie zakochany i widział u niego podobne uczucie.

\- Ja chcę zaryzykować - szepnął Louis. - Wiem, że to dużo, Harry, wiem, że będzie ciężko, że nie będzie idealnie. Nie oczekuję, że tak po prostu wejdę sobie w twoją rodzinę, ale jestem szczęśliwy przy tobie, jestem zakochany i oczekuję tylko -

\- Ja też jestem - przerwał mu Harry i sięgnął dłonią do jego gładkiego policzka, by przesunąć kciukiem po ciepłym rumieńcu. Czuł taką dziwną radość, bo Louis miał świadomość trudności jakie ich czekały, ale mimo to chciał w to brnąć z Harrym, bo czuł się z nim szczęśliwy. - Też jestem zakochany.

\- Dobrze - mruknął Louis ledwo słyszalnie i po chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w dużym uśmiechu. Harry zetknął ich czoła i zaśmiał się cicho napawając się tym słodkim uczuciem w środku i obecnością drugiego chłopaka, tym, że właśnie trzyma go za dłoń i może pocałować, tym, że Louis pokonuje swoje lęki dla niego i tym, że w końcu decyduje sam za siebie, słucha swojego serca i kieruje się uczuciem do Harry'ego.

\- Zamówimy sobie jeszcze kilka pączków, co? - zaproponował Harry, gdy odsunęli się od siebie przerywając długi pocałunek głośnym mlaśnięciem. - Musimy zaspokoić twoje dni płodne - dodał, na co Louis zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i pokiwał ochoczo głową, sprawiając, że serce Harry'ego trzepotało w jego piersi, a spełnienie wylewało się uszami.


	16. 15

Trzeba w końcu zacząć akceptować rzeczy takie jakimi są lub chociaż nauczyć się je tolerować, zrozumieć, że zmiany czasem są dobre. Nie można wiecznie się przed tym bronić, a już na pewno nie można bronić przyjaciela przed rzeczami, których on pragnie, które go uszczęśliwiają. Niallowi dość długo zajęło dojście do takiego wniosku. Znał Louisa odkąd obaj mieli po trzynaście lat i od tamtej pory zawsze go chronił. Zazwyczaj wyglądało to tak, iż odtrącał od niego ludzi, o których wiedział, że mogą skrzywdzić Louisa i jednocześnie metaforycznie trzymał go za rękę wspierając we wszystkim i pomagając mu uporać się nawet z samym sobą. Jednak teraz, gdy Louis zaczął odtrącać właśnie jego odnajdując szczęście u kogoś innego, trudno mu było się z tym pogodzić. Po pierwsze czuł jakby tracił przyjaciela, a po drugie, i przede wszystkim, nie chciał, by stało mu się coś złego. Przyzwyczaił się do „pilnowania go”, był pewien, że tylko przy nim Louis jest bezpieczny. Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak on, nikt nie wiedział przez co przeszedł.

I nagle pojawił się Harry, rozkochał w sobie Louisa, a Niall nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Musiał go puścić. Louis nie był dzieckiem i miał prawo podejmować swoje własne decyzje, miał prawo żyć tak jak on tego chce i Niallowi nic do tego. Nie mógł mu czegokolwiek zakazać. Jedyne co powinien zaoferować to wsparcie i ewentualne rady, a nie doprowadzanie do płaczu jego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że zawiódł go już w chwili, gdy zobaczył łzy w jego oczach. Od razu powinien był przestać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, potrzebował mu to wszystko powiedzieć, chociaż sam nie wiedział czemu. To wszystko wcale nie było takie łatwe. Nie chciał go zranić, w żadnym stopniu, ale jednocześnie nie mógł znieść tego, iż Louis naprawdę pakuje się w tak ciężki związek. On tylko szczerze się bał, że Louis sobie z tym nie poradzi i nie miał nic złego na myśli.

Zamierzał przeprosić go, i to jak najszybciej. Po tym jak Louis wybiegł z ich mieszkania Niall wcisnął się w swoją kanapę, a później jak chłopak wrócił udawał, że śpi. Było mu szczerze wstyd i nie miał odwagi spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Teraz musiał to naprawić, musiał pokazać, że chce tylko jego szczęścia.

Wyszedł z łazienki i widząc Louisa w kuchni szykującego sobie jakiś posiłek postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. Zakradł się do niego od tyłu i bez uprzedzenia objął go w pasie sprawiając, że chłopak drgnął w jego ramionach, jednak po sekundzie uspokoił się wiedząc, iż to Niall i z pewnością ma dobre zamiary. Zawsze gdy tak robił chciał go udobruchać lub wywołać u niego uśmiech, bo miał świadomość, że Louis uwielbia ten właśnie rodzaj czułości. To zawsze na niego działało i sklejało jego kruche serduszko.

\- Louis - westchnął Niall układając podbródek na ramieniu Louisa i zetknął razem ich policzki. - Przepraszam - dodał równie cicho i obserwował jak szatyn zostawił łyżkę w misce z sałatką owocową po czym obrócił się w jego ramionach i wtulił twarz mocno wciskając w jego szyję. - Naprawdę mi przykro.

\- Wiem - odparł Louis, a jego głos był stłumiony przez koszulkę Nialla. Ciasno owinął swoje ręce wokół jego ciała i przez chwilę tylko cieszył się tym, iż mógł go w końcu przytulić.

\- Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, Lou. Nie miałem niczego złego na myśli - mruknął nieco zdenerwowany chcąc wszystko dobrze wyjaśnić.

\- Wiem - odparł Louis kiwając krótko głową. Rozmawiał o tym z Harry i wszystko rozumiał.

\- Wierzysz mi?

\- Tak.

\- Tak? - zdziwił się Niall odsuwając od siebie chłopaka na kilka centymetrów, tak by móc na niego spojrzeć. Louis posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak. Harry wszystko mi wyjaśnił - powiedział odwzajemniając gest i spojrzał na blondyna. - Wiem, że nie powiedziałeś tego złośliwie, nie chciałeś mnie urazić ani nic, tylko martwisz się, że sobie nie poradzę. Chodzi ci tylko o moje dobro, prawda?

\- Prawda - przytaknął Niall. Był trochę w szoku słysząc, że tak powiedział Harry, że po tym jak Horan mu nawtykał, jak traktował jego i ich związek ten facet go bronił. Przecież wcale nie musiał. W tej sytuacji mógł nawet obrócić Louisa przeciwko niemu. Może faktycznie nie był taki zły. - Louis, wiesz, że ja tak o tobie nie myślę, że jesteś taki...

\- Żałosny płaczek? - parsknął Louis. Czasem potrafił z siebie żartować.

\- Nie jesteś taki - syknął Niall łapiąc Louisa mocno za ramiona, po czym przesunął dłońmi w górę i objął nimi policzki przyjaciela nakierowując na siebie jego załzawione spojrzenie. - Jesteś po prostu... przestraszony.

\- Ale już się nie boję - mruknął Louis uśmiechając się przy tym. To były szczere słowa. Z Harrym nie był już taki przerażony wszystkim. Z nim czuł się dobrze. Czuł się kochany, ważny, bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, a to było właśnie to czego odczekiwał od życia, od swojej drugiej połówki. - Okej, no może trochę. Ale Harry jest tego wart. Jest cudowną osobą i czuję do niego coś silnego i wiem, że on do mnie też. Chcę z nim być i z nim będę, a jeśli tobie to przeszkadza to już twój problem, Niall. Nie interesuję mnie co o nas myślisz, ale wolałbym, żebyś jednak mnie w tym wspierał - zakończył cicho Louis i spuścił wzrok bojąc się reakcji Nialla. Jego serce dudniło zestresowane, a policzki piekły, bo zaczynał panikować. Mimo wszystko nie chciał stracić przyjaciela, ponieważ się zakochał, ale nie zamierzał też wybierać. Chciał mieć ich obu.

\- Spokojnie - odezwał się Niall po chwili sprawiając, że Louis wrócił na niego spojrzeniem. - Masz moje wsparcie - przyznał po czym uśmiechnął widząc radość na twarzy szatyna i bez wahania znów przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku. - Obaj macie.

>TS<

Koniec na dziś. Kolejny dzień Louisa w teatrze dobiegł końca. Coraz bardziej lubił to miejsce, z dnia na dzień czuł się tam o wiele lepiej, czuł się pewniej i czuł się lubiany. Koniec na dziś. Kolejny dzień Louisa w teatrze dobiegł końca. Coraz bardziej lubił to miejsce, z dnia na dzień czuł się tam o wiele lepiej, czuł się pewniej i czuł się lubiany. Aktorzy coraz częściej pytali go o zdanie, nawet przy błahostkach, tak jak Gus spytał czy czasem ten lekki mejkap nie jest za ciężki na jego twarzy. Louis miał wrażenie, że dziś każdy spytał go o radę, każdy żarliwie potrzebował jego opinii. Lgnęli do niego jak muchy i w czasie, gdy odgrywana była któraś ze scen komedii Valerie, a potem Kurt poprosili go o poćwiczenie swoich ról.

Przez cały dzisiejszy dzień uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Policzki były ciągle zarumienione i piekły go przyjemnie, gdy pan Austin go chwalił. Pod koniec zostawił go sam na sam z aktorami na dwie godziny i pozwolił by robił swoje, by w końcu zaczął się spełniać, teraz kiedy stał się pewniejszy siebie i czuł się naprawdę dobrze wśród tych ludzi. Wystarczyło kilka miłych słów, trochę uśmiechu i małej zachęty, by Louis zaczął się otwierać, bo wtedy nabierał pewności, iż jest przez wszystkich tolerowany, a nawet akceptowany. Potrzebował mieć tę świadomość, że nikt nie skrzyczy go za posiadanie własnego zdania, a nawet przyzna mu rację. Nadal nie był do końca śmiały, ostrożnie dobierał słowa wciąż nie chcąc się pogrążyć, ale już samo to było dla niego ogromnym krokiem.

Pójście do pracy już go tak nie przerażało, praktycznie wcale. Szedł tam z ogromną ochotą, bo praca w teatrze, z aktorami to było to o czym zawsze marzył, czego pragnął. Zaczął nawet myśleć nad własną sztuką, bo miał parę pomysłów. Na początek chciał jednak popracować nad sobą, popracować z panem Austinem i dowiedzieć się tysiąca rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia. Studia reżyserskie były jego dalekim marzeniem do jakiego uparcie i konsekwentnie dążył, bo liczył być kiedyś na takim stanowisku jak pan Austin, może nawet wyżej, może nawet kiedyś wyreżyseruje jakiś film, film, do którego scenariusz sam napisze.

Wydawać by się mogło, że już nic nie zepsuje jego dobrego humoru. Jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechał się tyle co dziś, do czasu aż zmierzał w kierunku wyjścia z teatru. Na zewnątrz padał deszcz, ale nie byle jaki. Lało, dosłownie lało jakby ktoś wylał na Londyn ogromne wiadro wody, beczkę albo inny wielki zbiornik. Louis z grymasem otworzył drzwi i przed jego oczami ukazała się gruba, szara i mokra ściana zimnego, prawie kwietniowego deszczu. Ledwo co dostrzegał budynki naprzeciwko, a światła drogowe rozmazywały się w oczach dając zielone i czerwone smugi.

Nie miał pojęcia jak wróci do domu. Najbliższy przystanek autobusowy był dobry kilometr stąd i to w przeciwnym kierunku do jakiego dążył Louis. Również żadna z osób, z którą pracował nie mieszkała w jego stronach, wszyscy jechali na centrum i północny Londyn kiedy to on mieszkał w malutkiej dzielnicy bliżej południa. Wątpił też, że złapie jakąkolwiek taksówkę przy tej pogodzie, nawet nie było takiej opcji. Został mu jedynie Niall, który dziś na szczęście miał wolne i liczył, że przyjaciel go uratuje i przyjedzie po niego. Wybrał więc numer i poczekał solidnie siedem sygnałów zanim go rozłączyło. Spróbował jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze jeden, ale Niall nie odbierał.

Zajebiście.

Na pewno spał, kutas jeden, i wyciszył telefon tym samym skazując Louisa na samotny spacer pod wodospadem. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko jasne jeansy, kremowy sweterek, katankę i głupie szmaciane vansy, bo dziś była taka ładna, kurwa, pogoda. Zmoknie jak nic, przemoczy się i zachoruje. Skończy na miesiąc przykuty do łóżka z anginą i wieczną gorączką. Wyszedł na ulewę i zaczął już obmyślać jakie seriale obejrzy podczas choroby, zrobił zaledwie parę kroków kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić w kieszeni. Poczuł ogarniające go szczęście, bo to zapewne Niall, a to znaczyło, że zaraz po niego przyjedzie.

Nie, to był Harry. Louis osłonił telefon swoim ciałem, na tyle na ile potrafił nie chcąc by się zepsuł, i odebrał nieco zdziwiony.

\- Halo? - niemalże krzyknął chcąc być słyszanym przez głośny deszcz uderzający o chodniki.

\- Louis - odezwał się Harry po drugiej stronie. - Odwróć się, kochanie - poprosił z wyczuwalnym uśmiechem, więc Louis zrobił tak. Zmrużył oczy i po chwili, przez gęsty deszcz, dostrzegł samochód Harry'ego jakieś sto metrów dalej po drugiej stronie ulicy. Stał przy otwartych drzwiach samochodu z parasolką w dłoni. - Chodź do mnie, szybko - powiedział po czym rozłączył się.

Louis czym prędzej schował telefon do kieszeni i zaczął biec w kierunku Harry'ego. Zerknął pośpiesznie na ulice zanim wszedł na pasy, a potem wpadł Harry'emu w ramiona mocząc sobą jego grafitowy garnitur i wyciskając z niego zduszony jęk. Objął go w pasie jednocześnie chowając się pod parasol. Czuł bardzo dokładnie jak mokra bluza przykleja mu się do pleców, nawet slipki miał mokre, a w butach chlupotało. Harry zgarnął go jednym ramieniem i przycisnął policzek do mokrych włosów.

\- Dupę mi ratujesz - sapnął Louis odsuwając się od klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Lubię ją ratować - przyznał Harry z uśmiechem. Objął dwoma palcami podbródek Louisa i złączył ich usta w głośnym buziaku. - A teraz pakuj ją do samochodu, bo się przeziębisz - rozkazał tym samym klepiąc lekko Louisa w pośladki. Chłopak zachichotał niczym nastolatka, ale posłuchał od razu.

\- Co w ogóle tu robisz? Zabierasz mnie na randkę? - zagadnął Louis przyjmując od Harry’ego jakiś szalik, który zarzucił na swoje mokre włosy i zaczął je pocierać. Harry spojrzał na niego i posłał mu uśmiech odpaliwszy samochód.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś zmoknął, bo leje niesamowicie, a wiem, że Niall ma dziś wolne - wyjaśnił krótko, a Louis odpowiedział zadowolonym mruknięciem. - Jedziemy do ciebie, okej?

\- A dzieci? - zdziwił się Louis i obrócił się całym ciałem do Harry’ego.

\- Zadzwoniłem do Hailey i powiedziałem jej, że jadę do Amandy na godzinkę albo dwie.

\- Amanda to mama…

\- Ryana, tak - przerwał mu Harry nie chcąc, by czuł się zakłopotany, bo prawdopodobnie nie pamiętał imienia jego najstarszego syna. To zrozumiałe, przecież jeszcze nie poznał jego dzieci. Harry nie wymagał od niego, by wiedział jak cała szóstka ma na imię czy ile mają lat.

\- Czyli… jedziemy do mnie? - zanucił Louis i spojrzał na Harry’ego rozczulony.

Kochał spędzać z nim czas i nigdy nie miał dość jego towarzystwa. Mogli wybrać się na jakąś wymyślną randkę w stylu starszego albo posiedzieć w domu pod kocem i jeść oreo jak wolał Louis. Nieważne co, ważne, że z nim i zawsze było idealnie. Louis czuł się przy Harrym wspaniale, uśmiechał się niemalże bezustannie, a Harry nawet zauważył, że jego oczy błyszczą tak ładnie, że bije od nich jakiś radosny blask. Dostrzegł również, że szatyn coraz mniej się przy nim stresował, czuł się bardziej swobodnie i dużo mówił i Harry szczerze kochał go takiego i pragnął spędzać z nim każdą wolną chwilę, by móc patrzeć na jego wesołą buźkę i rozmawiać o teatrze.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - odparł Harry nie spuszczając oczu z drogi. Nadal okropnie lało, a wycieraczki nie nadążały za ścieraniem wody z szyby. Widoczność nie sięgała nawet 10 metrów, to było przerażające. Ile lat Harry żył, tak tyle nie pamiętał takiego deszczu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zaprzeczył szybko Louis i mocno pokręcił głową wywołując śmiech u mężczyzny.

\- Pocałowałbym cię teraz, ale prowadzę - powiedział Harry z bólem, co jednak było udawane, po to by mógł zobaczyć urocze rozbawienie na twarzy szatyna. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Louis odepnie pasy i ostrożnie nachyli się do niego, by cmoknąć go szybko w policzek. Chłopak od razu oblał się rumieńcem, po tym jak Harry skwitował to przyjemnym mruknięciem. Louis był coraz to odważniejszy i Harry nie mógł prosić o więcej.

\- Lubię jak jesteś ogolony - mruknął Louis patrząc przez boczną szybę. Jego szyja piekła.

\- Tak? - uśmiechnął się Harry. Dobrze wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

\- Tak. Wolę jak jesteś gładki, poza tym zarost ci nie pasuję. Śmiesznie z nim wyglądasz - wyjaśnił Louis wracając na niego spojrzeniem. Wyglądał jakby kwestia zarostu była bardzo ważna dla niego.

\- Za to ja lubię twój zarost - odpowiedział Harry. - Taką małą bródkę - mruknął pocierając swój podbródek chcąc jakoś to zademonstrować, zilustrować. - Wyglądasz wtedy poważniej i jednocześnie uroczo.

\- Nie jestem uroczy - burknął Louis piorunując go wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zaśmiał się Harry zerkając szybko na chłopaka. Słodko mrużył oczy i Harry miał wrażenie, że już mówił mu, że to uwielbia. Kochał w nim tego zaczepnego urwisa, śmiałego awanturnika. Gdy poznało się bliżej Louisa okazywało się, że był on drobnym, obrażalskim krzykaczem z wielkim sercem roznoszącym naokoło uśmiechy. Harry czuł się zaszczycony móc widzieć go takiego, móc go przytulać i całować.

\- Mam wrażenie, że sobie ze mnie żartujesz - prychnął Louis czując się urażonym.

\- Nigdy - odparł Harry bardzo poważnie. Skorzystał z wolnej jazdy i sięgnął dłonią do kolana chłopaka, by lekko ścisnąć i w ten sposób uspokoić go. Zadziałało, bo Louis od razu zamilkł i wcisnął się w fotel z małym uśmiechem. Harry już wiedział, że wystarczyła odrobina czułości, aby ujarzmić temperament Louisa, udobruchać go czy przeprosić - chłopak od razu łagodniał i poddawał się pieszczotom.

W czasie drogi do mieszkania szatyna w kompletnej ciszy posyłali sobie nikłe uśmiechy. Częściej to Louis wpatrywał się w starszego, ponieważ on był bardzo zajęty bezpiecznym prowadzeniem samochodu. Nawet gdy wspinali się po schodach bloku deszcz nadal padał i nie wyglądał jakby miał kiedykolwiek przestać.

Drzwi mieszkania były otwarte, za co Louis miał ochotę zbesztać Nialla. Stanęli w korytarzy i zaczęli zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Szatyn był cały przemoczony; z butów wylał niewielką ilość wody, jego skarpetki chlupotały, a do skóry przykleiły się jego bluza i spodnie przez co zaczął dygotać, bo robiło mu się zimno. Miał gęsią skórę, gdy z trudem zerwał jeansy ze swoich nóg wraz z skarpetkami, które zostawił na podłodze w korytarzu.

\- Idź od razu pod prysznic, rozgrzej się - poinstruował Harry pomagając Louisowi zdjąć jego mokrą katanę.

\- A ty zrób mi herbatę - poprosił Louis. - Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ty idioto - warknął, gdy w korytarzu pojawił się Niall z paczką chipsów z ręce. Zignorował słowa przyjaciela i intensywnie wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, który trzymał Louisa za ramiona. Mężczyzna odwzajemniał jego ostre spojrzenie.

\- Styles - odezwał się Niall z buzią pełną chipsów.

\- Horan - odparł Harry mrużąc oczy. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza pomiędzy nimi. Louis skakał spojrzeniem z jednego na drugiego i miał ochotę się roześmiać. Wyglądali dość zabawnie, jakby chcieli na siebie naskoczyć, a z drugiej strony wydawać by się mogło, że mają sobie wiele do powiedzenia, a nie widzą od czego zacząć.

\- Głupki - skwitował Louis przeciągając bluzę przez głowę i skierował się w stronę łazienki. - Idę pod prysznic, a wy się nie bijcie - powiedział zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Jak długo masz zamiar tu być? - spytał Niall całkowicie spokojnie, jakby pytał Harry'ego o to jak się czuje. Możliwie, że nawet się uśmiechnął. Obrócił się i skierował do salonu, gdzie wcześniej siedział, co było niemym zaproszeniem dla Harry'ego, by podążył za nim.

\- Dość długą chwilę, wrócę na kolacje - odparł Harry idąc do małej kuchni. Zdjął z siebie marynarkę i zarzucił ją na krzesło. Zaczął też rozwiązywać krawat. - Rozumiem, że się pogodziliście?

\- Przecież wiesz - fuknął Niall, bo to było oczywiste, że Harry wiedział. Louis mówił mu wszystko.

\- Nie powinieneś był na niego tak naskakiwać - odezwał się Harry po chwili zalewając Louisowi herbatę.

\- Nie masz prawa mówić mi co powinienem - powiedział lekko poddenerwowany Niall gnieżdżąc się na swojej kanapie, ale zaraz westchnął ciężko - Uh, wiem, przesadziłem. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

\- Wydawało mi się, że znasz go wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że takie słowa mogą go dość solidnie dotknąć. Jesteś jego przyjacielem. W ogóle nie spodziewałem się, że powiesz mu coś takiego, że sprawisz, że będzie przez ciebie płakał.

\- Słuchaj - jęknął Niall prostując się na swoim miejscu, po czym wstał i poszedł do kuchni, by razem z Harrym usiąść do stołu. - Źle dobrałem słowa. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że... nie wiem, nie oszukujmy się. Louis jest bojaźliwy. Wystarczy, że ktoś obcy krzywo na niego spojrzy, a on przeżywa to cały dzień myśląc o tym jaki okropny jest. Boję się o niego po prostu. Jakby nie patrzeć powoli wchodzi w twoją rodzinę, nie? Będzie musiał jakoś dogadywać się z twoimi dzieciakami. Poza tym nie wiemy jak one zareagują, jak Louis zniesie coś takiego. Znając go to cały czas będzie się starał im się przypodobać, będzie robił wszystko, żeby go polubili, a jeśli nie... załamie się. Stwierdzi, że jest niewystarczający, że nie -

\- Nie za daleko wybiegasz? - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Nie wiemy jak będzie. Nic nie jest pewne. Louisowi zależy i mnie też. Chcę, żeby poznał moje dzieci, żeby one poznały jego. Dogadają się, jestem pewien. Przecież to nie tak, że będzie dla nich ojcem, nawet nie chcę, żeby tak było. On jest ze mną, jest moim chłopakiem, a dzieci to inna sprawa, poza tym one wszystkie mają dwójkę rodziców. Nie sądzę, że będzie jakoś źle. Rany, Niall, będzie dobrze. Wbrew pozorom Louis jest bardzo silny. I wiem, że nam się uda.

\- Uhum - mruknął blondyn, a po chwili posłał Harry'emu uśmiech. Wiedział, co mężczyzna ma na myśli, rozumiał go i też liczył, że im się uda, i że Louis sobie poradzi. Wierzył w to.

\- Tak poza tym - zaczął Harry przerywając długą ciszę. Słyszał, że prysznic nadal jest włączony, więc miał jeszcze jakąś chwilę, by porozmawiać z Niallem. - Chciałem spytać o jego rodziców. Powiedział mi chyba tak w skrócie jak to wszystko wyglądało i...

\- Chcesz się upewnić czy czasem nie zmyśla?

\- Nie, uh, wiem, że to prawda. Nie podejrzewam go o kłamstwo - obruszył się Harry. - Chcę spytać jak to wyglądało, tak z boku, bo długo już go znasz, nie?

\- Dwanaście lat. Z tego co wiem to było tak od zawsze. Louis jest... może czasem przesadza, czasem coś sobie wymyśli, wmawia sobie różne rzeczy. Jego rodzice... nie uważam, że są jacyś straszni, nie znęcali się nad nim... no nie fizycznie. Ale ile razy u niego byłem, jako dzieciak, widziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Wiesz, no, to były takie błahostki. Wszyscy rodzice czasem narzekają, czepiają się a bo to pokój nie jest posprzątany, a tu zła ocena. Tylko rodzice Lou... u nich to było bardziej intensywne. Czepiali się go na każdym kroku, dosłownie. Niby to małe rzeczy, ale jak człowiek codziennie słucha o sobie tak przykre słowa, to w końcu zaczyna w to wierzyć. Pamiętam jak któregoś dnia zaproponowałem mu po szkole, że do niego wpadnę pierwszy raz, mieliśmy trzynaście lat i niedawno się poznaliśmy, jak zaczął się rok szkolny. Louis nie zgodził się od razu, stawiał opór, mówił, że nie może, że rodzice nie pozwalają mu nikogo przyprowadzać. Byłem dzieciakiem i nie wierzyłem mu. Uważałem, że pewnie wstydzi się pokoju albo jego mama jest wścibska czy coś. W każdym razie sam się wprosiłem. No i... nie było fajnie. Z tego co pamiętam to matka tak na niego nawrzeszczała, że mnie przyprowadził bez jego zgody, że przy mnie się rozpłakał. Dostał szlaban na dwa tygodnie. No jak widzisz nie miał łatwo. Zamknął się w sobie i ciężko do niego dotrzeć, boi się ludzi, mało mówi. Ale odkąd ma ciebie jest zupełnie inaczej. Jest szczęśliwszy. Chyba w ogóle, pierwszy raz taki szczęśliwy.

\- Też zauważyłem. Odkąd go poznałem i ten czas do teraz... zmienił się, bardzo. Jest -

\- Obgadujecie mnie? - odezwał się Louis wychodząc z łazienki. Harry obrócił się, by go zobaczyć. Jego włosy były wciąż mokre, ale uroczo puchate. Na sobie miał czarną koszulkę na długi rękaw sięgającą mu za pupę, na którą wciągnął pomarańczowe bokserki. Bosymi stopami podszedł do Harry'ego i wcisnął mu się na kolana sprawiając, że mężczyźnie mocniej zabiło serce. - Hm? - mruknął patrząc na starszego dużymi błyszczącymi oczami, jego usta rozciągnął słodki uśmiech.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz - westchnął Harry jedną dłonią sięgając do policzka Louisa, a drugą położył na jego nagim udzie i zaczął przesuwać palcami po miękkiej skórze. On sam miał dreszcze przez tego chłopaka na jego podołku.

\- Tak? - odezwał się Louis równie cicho po czym nachylił się do Harry'ego i złączył ich usta.

\- Ughh. Zaraz się porzygam - jęknął Niall wstając od stołu. - Schowajcie się, Boże - dodał zanim opuścił kuchnię.

\- Chodź, schowamy się - zanucił Harry zgarniając Louisa w ramiona i skierował się do jego pokoju, by tam położyć go na łóżku i samemu wspiąć się nad jego drobne ciało.

\- Harry - westchnął Louis w wargi bruneta obejmując go za szyję i przyciągając bliżej siebie. Zgiął nogi w kolanie pozwalając starszemu wcisnąć się pomiędzy nie tak, że czuł jego biodra na swoich udach.

\- Mmm - wymruczał Harry zanim wślizgnął się językiem do wnętrza jego buzi i przesunął nim po tym Louisa.

Zwykły pocałunek zmienił się w ten namiętny, zmysłowy, może nawet pożądliwy. Rozwinęła się między nimi dziwna aura. Podniecie rosło w ich głowach, gdy gorące ciała przylgnęły do siebie. Obu zrobiło się zaskakująco przyjemnie, miło i tak... domowo.

Harry wsunął dłonie pod cienką koszulkę Louisa i zacisnął je na jego bokach, kiedy to on oplótł nogami ciało starszego. Wzdychał w jego usta, a jego palce ciągały za długie kosmyki na jego karku. Pierwszy raz Louis poczuł się tak chętny, chciał Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej, chciał by mężczyzna objął go mocno, ciasno, i całował, aż zabraknie mu tchu. Pragnął poczuć jego gorącą skórę pod opuszkami, więc przesunął nimi po jego klatce piersiowej i ostrożnie, nadal trochę nieśmiało wsunął je pod jego białą, elegancką koszulę i zatrzymał na wyrzeźbionym brzuchu, po czym westchnął zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry oderwał się od jego ust i przycisnął swoje do jego szyi. To było tak dobre uczucie, móc dotykać go w taki sposób, czuć jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Pragnął więcej.

Harry składał drobne, mokre pocałunki wzdłuż krtani chłopaka. Bardzo delikatnie wbił zęby w tętnice, by usłyszeć cichy, ale spragniony jęk z ust chłopca pod nim.

\- Lubisz to, Louis? - spytał szeptem przesuwając swoimi ustami po gorącej skórze na szyi chłopaka.

\- Mmm - wymamrotał Louis zaciskając dłonie na biodrach starszego i odrzucając głowę do tyłu tym samym zachęcając Harry'ego, by dał mu więcej.

\- Lubisz jak całuję cię po szyi?

\- Tak - stęknął szatyn przymykając powieki. Oddychał bardzo szybko wręcz podniecony poczynaniami jego mężczyzny.

\- Mogę zrobić więcej? - spytał ostrożnie Harry. Powoli suwał dłońmi po brzuchu Louisa, a potem zatrzymał je na gumce od jego bokserek, pod którą wsunął dwa palce wskazujące, cały ten czas patrząc uważnie na jego zamyśloną twarz.

\- Nie - odparł nieśmiało Louis. Jego oczy nagle zaszkliły się gdy zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Przeraził się, że Harry przestanie, że da sobie z nim spokój i po prostu wyjdzie. Ale zamiast tego Harry, nawet się nie zastanawiając, znów nachylił się do jego szyi i przytknął do niej napuchnięte wargi.

Zaczął mocno ssać bladą skórę, skubać i podgryzać sprawiając, że Louis wygiął się lekko i pojękiwał cicho, bo to było takie dobre, tak bardzo przyjemne. W momencie brunet odsunął się z głośnym mlaskiem i jeszcze cmoknął piekące miejsce, a następnie podsunął się, by spojrzeć na rumianą twarz chłopaka i zamglone oczy.

\- Zrobiłeś mi malinkę? - spytał zachrypnięty.

\- Tak - przytaknął Harry głupkowato kiwając głową i szczerząc się, przez co Louis zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Teraz będę musiał chodzić w golfie, żeby nikt nie zobaczył - jęknął na myśl okropnych, gryzących swetrów. Ewentualnie założy szalik.

\- Nonsens. Chcę, żeby każdy widział, że już do kogoś należysz - żachnął się Harry po czym nachylił się do chłopaka. - Że należysz do mnie - wyszeptał Harry w przyjemny, intymny sposób wzrokiem błądząc po twarzy szatyna.

\- Jesteś głupi - skwitował chłopak sięgając dłonią do twarzy starszego. Rozczulony pogłaskał jego gładki policzek kciukiem zahaczając o pulchne, malinowe wargi.

\- A ty słodki - odparł Harry. Niespodziewanie dla Louisa chwycił między usta jego kciuk i zassał delikatnie, językiem musnął opuszkę. Louis zawahał się ale nie zabrał dłoni, zbyt zafascynowany tym jak pociągające to było dla niego.

\- Uh - westchnął - Nie jestem.

\- Oj, jesteś. Bardzo słodki - zanucił Harry i nachylił się, by cmoknąć chłopaka w nos, który on zmarszczył oburzony.

\- A ty głupi - parsknął Louis mrużąc oczy. Harry chwilę przypatrywał mu się po czym fuknął zabawnie i zszedł z jego ciała układając się na mniejszej części łóżka. - Ej - zawołał zbulwersowany - Wolałem jak mnie całowałeś - powiedział wsuwając się na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i ułożył się na niej niczym na poduszce.

\- A ja wolałem jak mnie nie obrażałeś - odparł Harry udając urażonego, dłonią suwał po małych plecach szatyna. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że chłopak użyje całej swojej siły, by przewrócić go na plecy, a potem usiądzie okrakiem na jego udach. Dłonie przycisnął do poduszki po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego i patrzył na niego groźnie, a jego grzywka słodko dyndała mu przed oczami. - Uuu, odważny Louis - zaśmiał się dłonie układając na biodrach chłopaka.

\- Hah, zabawne - parsknął szatyn.

\- Jesteś taki słodki kiedy się denerwujesz - zaśmiał się starszy wciąż uśmiechając się do Louisa. Wiedział, że tylko sobie żartują, ale to było takie urocze. Louis był taki uroczy zabawnie siedząc na jego udach i patrząc na niego w ten swój zdenerwowany sposób sprawiając, że Harry miał tylko ochotę wkurzyć go bardziej, a potem wyprzytulać i wycałować.

\- A ty jesteś głupi - stęknął Louis z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. Palce Harry'ego zaciskały się na jego biodrach i miał ochotę powiedzieć, żeby nie przestawał, bo mu się to podoba, ale nie chciał wyjść na durnia.

\- Nie znasz innych epitetów? - parsknął Harry i zaśmiał się, gdy Louis wytknął koniuszek swojego różowego języka.

\- Bardzo głupi głupek - wyparował Louis po chwili namysłu, a Harry w odpowiedzi zarechotał niekontrolowanie. Zacisnął powieki i zgiął nogi w kolanach, udami uderzając o plecy Louisa, przez co opadł on na ciało starszego samemu uśmiechając się do siebie. Poczuł dziwną dumę wiedząc, że to właśnie on rozwesela Harry'ego, że to dzięki niemu mężczyzna się śmieje.

\- Chodź tu - westchnął Harry uspokajając się po chwili. Objął Louisa i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i mimo, że cudownie było czuć jego ciężar na sobie, to chęć pocałowania go była silniejsza. Obrócił ich na bok, jedną dłoń ułożył na jego karku i przysunął go do siebie, by złączyć ich usta, by znów mogli się całować, aż zabraknie im tchu.

>TS<

Powiedzenie dzieciom nie było łatwą kwestią. A raczej powiedzenie Hailey nie było łatwe. Cały ten czas kiedy Harry ukrywał Louisa jako swojego chłopaka najbardziej obawiał się reakcji jego najstarszej córki i głównie przez wzgląd na nią o niczym nie mówił. Znał ją bardzo dobrze i wiedział jak zareaguje - tak jak na każdy związek jej ojca. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wściekała się, że ktoś nowy wchodzi w ich życie i robiła wszystko, by zniechęcić tę osobę do siebie, do nich, do Harry'ego. Nie podobało jej się to, że musi dzielić się swoim tatą.

Ale Harry nie zamierzał pozwolić na to i tym razem. Louis był wyjątkowy, był bardzo dla niego ważny, i miejcie go za wariata, ale chciał mieć tego chłopaka przy sobie już zawsze. Jego dzieci mu w tym nie przeszkodzą, nie mogą zabronić mu szczęścia. Ethan z pewnością się ucieszy, najmłodsza trójka nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi, Ryanowi będzie to raczej obojętne, pozostawała tylko Hailey i to trochę śmieszne, że Harry na swój sposób bał się powiedzieć jej o tym, że ma chłopaka.

Bądź co bądź to była jego córka i ważne dla niego było jej zdanie, oczywiście. To nie tak, że się z nią nie liczył. Ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by nim rządziła. Miał prawo do szczęścia, do ułożenia sobie życia. To, że Hailey się to nie podobało, to nie był jego problem. Nie zamierzał rezygnować ze względu na nią, na pewno nie. Jedyne na co się zdecydował to przekonanie ją do Louisa, zmuszenie by go polubiła lub chociaż zaakceptowała i pogodziła się z tym, że jej tata jest w szczęśliwym związku.

Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym kiedy im powie. To był impuls, słowa wyszły z niego zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Byli wtedy w drodze do szkoły. Hailey siedziała po jego prawej stronie zapatrzona w telefon, a Ethan odrabiał zadanie domowe na kolanie. Harry uśmiechnął się na to, bo jego dzieci były normalnymi nastolatkami. Niczym nie odbiegały od reszty ich rówieśników, a przecież były wychowywane przez dwóch mężczyzn. No, powiedzmy. Chodzi o to, że Harry był z nich dumny i mimo tego, że od zawsze miał trudną sytuacje uczuciową to potrafił zapewnić całej szóstce dobre dzieciństwo, dobre wychowanie, przekazać im to co najważniejsze w życiu i nadal to robił.

\- Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić - odezwał się cicho, spokojnie. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z wagi swoich słów i zaczął się stresować. Zerknął na Hailey, która również na niego patrzyła.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żebym poszła na jakiś chory bankiet, to nie, dzięki - burknęła sprawiając, że jej brat się zaśmiał.

\- Uh, nie - westchnął Harry. - Chcę, żebyście kogoś poznali - poprawił się, a potem, gdy spotkał się z ciszą, powiedział pewnie: - Żebyście poznali mojego chłopaka.

\- Chłopaka? Masz chłopaka? - spytał Ethan wychylając się do przodu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy tata krótko przytaknął, bo szczerze go to cieszyło.

Hailey za to milczała gapiąc się na niego w szoku.

\- Tak. Ma na imię Louis i... spotykamy się już, no jakby nie patrzeć, cztery miesiące - przyznał, a na jego usta również wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech. Cztery miesiące to poniekąd długo. Był dumny z ich związku i uważał, że w końcu trafił na właściwą osobę.

\- Wow, czemu nic nie mówiłeś?

\- Wiesz, bo to było jeszcze świeże i -

\- Co to znaczy, że masz chłopaka? - sapnęła zirytowana Hailey unosząc się na swoim siedzeniu. - Faceta sobie znalazłeś? Ty tak na serio? - niemal warknęła, i wydawać by się mogło, że wściekłość wylewa się jej uszami.

\- Możesz się zamknąć? Co w tym złego, że tata kogoś ma? - odszczekał jej Ethan.

\- Nie żartuj sobie - prychnęła nawet na niego nie patrząc i od razu zwróciła się do ojca: - Wiesz ile masz lat? Po co ci to w ogóle? Źle ci z tym jak jest?

\- Nie mogę nic poradzić na moje uczucia - westchnął ciężko Harry. Wiedział, że tak właśnie będzie i nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. Nie miał na to siły. Poza tym nie chciał dać jej satysfakcji, że jej słowa go ruszają, że potrafiła go zdenerwować.

\- Ty masz za dużo tych swoich uczuć. Nawet nie mogę zliczyć ile razy kogoś miałeś. Zawsze tak jest. Zawsze. Najpierw się zakochujesz, potem udajecie szczęśliwą parkę, a jak ten ktoś się dowiaduje, że masz dzieci to nagle jest problem! - krzyczała wymachując rękami. - Albo udają, że jest okej, a potem i tak zostajesz sam. Nie, nie. Czekaj. Najfajniej jest jak bierzesz ślub, robisz dzieciaka i później się rozwodzicie. Wtedy jest świetnie. Niezła zabawa, nie?

\- A może przypomnę ci dlaczego wszystkie moje związki się skończyły, hm? - odezwał się Harry unosząc ton, by przypomnieć jej swoją pozycję. - Przez ciebie i bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz. Zawsze robisz wszystko bym został sam, Hailey i ja kompletnie tego nie rozumiem. Przecież to nie tak, że zostawię was dla tej drugiej osoby. Chcę tylko kogoś mieć, każdy tego chce, każdy potrzebuje kochać i być kochanym. Dlaczego nie chcesz mi na to pozwolić? - skończył już spokojniej i rzucił na nią szybkie, bolesne spojrzenie.

\- Bo ona jest wredna - sapnął Ethan również zdenerwowany. Nie cierpiał, gdy jego siostra odnosiła się w taki sposób do ich taty. I miał on rację - wszystkie jego związki rozpadły się przez Hailey.

\- Ethan -

\- Co? Taka prawda. Jest wredna, złośliwa i samolubna i gówno ją obchodzi co czujesz, dla niej najważniejsza jest ona.

\- Nie mów tak o swojej siostrze - poprosił cicho Harry. Nie chciał, by wszyscy teraz kłócili się w samochodzie, kiedy on prowadził.

\- Nie będę kłamać.

\- Skończ już - poprosił cicho widząc jak Hailey skuliła się w sobie i odwróciła do bocznej szyby.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego córka zaraz się rozpłacze i zrobiło mu się jej żal. Ethan za dużo powiedział. Może i było w tym odrobinę prawdy, ale nikt nie lubi jak się go obraża, jak obraża rodzony brat. To z pewnością sprawiło jej przykrość, poza tym Harry wiedział, że ona wcale nie chciała dla niego źle i nie myślała tylko i wyłącznie o sobie, w jej działaniach był ukryty cel. Była złośliwa, ale miała dobre serce.

\- Louis wie, że masz dzieci? - spytał Ethan chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę i wprowadzić trochę miłej atmosfery.

\- Wie i bardzo chce was poznać. Jestem pewien, że go polubicie. Jest cudowny - odparł Harry uśmiechając się na myśl o Lou. Czuł, że Ethan łatwo się z nim dogada, że się polubią. Louisa nie można nie lubić.

\- No to jakaś nowość - zaśmiał się czternastolatek. - To kiedy go zaprosisz?

\- Myślę, że w sobotę. Dzieciaki u nas będą i zadzwonię po Ryana. Tylko proszę, bądźcie dla niego mili.

\- Luzik, ja zawsze jestem miły w przeciwieństwie do innych - mruknął kierując swoje słowa do siostry, co jednak pozostało bez jej odpowiedzi. Ojciec posłał mu spojrzenie w lusterku. Jedyne czego boleśnie nie tolerował u swoich dzieci to właśnie takiego dogryzania sobie bez krzty zabawy, by zrobić sobie na złość lub urazić. Starał się ich tego oduczyć, bo tak się nie traktuje członka rodziny, na pewno nie rodzeństwa, ale jak widać na marne. Nawet bliźniacy potrafili nieźle siebie wyzywać.

\- Hailey? - odezwał się Harry do córki, gdy zaparkował przez szkołą. Dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała i bez słowa skierowała się do szkoły szybkim krokiem.

\- Bez komentarza - zaśmiał się kpiąco Ethan.

\- Ethan, przestań już - westchnął ciężko Harry. - Nie chcę, żebyście byli dla siebie niemili z mojego powodu.

\- Yhym - mruknął chłopak sięgając po plecak po czym otworzył drzwi samochodu. - Miłego dnia - powiedział z uśmiechem do taty. - I pozdrów swojego chłopaka - dodał zanim ruszył do swoich kolegów.

\- Dzięki - odparł Harry również się uśmiechając. Uwielbiał Ethana za to, że wiecznie był taki wesoły i cieszył się ze wszystkiego. Zdecydowanie był lekkoduchem.

Dobre nastawienie jego syna wcale nie sprawiło, że Harry przestał myśleć o Hailey. Martwił się, że jego córka może coś wywinąć, gdy pozna Louisa, że będzie naprawdę wredna, że będzie sypać niegrzecznymi komentarzami do jego chłopaka, że równie zła będzie dla niego, że się pokłócą i może być wtedy naprawdę źle. Była nieprzewidywalna, stać ją było na wiele i w sumie wszystko mogło źle się skończyć.

Westchnął drżąco powoli pozbywając się całego stresu i ruszył do pracy, by jak najszybciej zadzwonić do Louisa i o wszystkim mu powiedzieć.

>TS<

Ryan nie odbierał od niego telefonu. Harry nawet nie miał pojęcia ile połączeń do niego wykonał zanim zdecydował się zadzwonić do Amandy. Od matki jego syna dowiedział się tylko tyle, że od niej też nie odbiera i nie ma go w domu. Świetnie. Czyli pewnie zdecydował się na małe wakacje z kumplami, którzy też nie odbierali od Amandy. Harry nie zamierzał przekładać obiadu ze względu na niego. Louis pozna go kiedy indziej, o ile Ryan w ogóle znajdzie czas.

Dzień przed zapoznawczym obiadkiem, w piątek wieczorem Harry przysiadł przy Nadii leżącej na kanapie w salonie. Dziewczynka jadła żelki i oglądała jakąś bajkę, na podłodze przy stole siedzieli jej bracia i bazgrolili pisakami. Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, aż ona w końcu spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale, więc posłał jej uśmiech. Nadya uniosła swoje małe brewki.

\- Uhm - zaczął niepewnie Harry odwracając wzrok. Dziewięciolatka domyśliła się, że coś się święci, więc usiadła obok taty odkładając żelki.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała dociekliwie.

\- Co byś... co byś powiedziała... gdybym miał chłopaka? - Spróbował w formie sprawdzenia reakcji. Nadya patrzyła na niego przez moment bez wyrazu, a potem wzruszyła ramionkami.

\- To fajnie - odparła po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - A masz?

\- Uh, mam - odparł niemrawo, ale kiedy zobaczył szeroki uśmiech u córki sam się rozchmurzył. - Ma na imię Louis i bardzo chcę cię poznać.

\- Też chcę go poznać - zawołała uradowana. - Ładny jest?

\- Jest śliczny - powiedział Harry w głowie mając jego Louisa ze szczęśliwymi oczami i ramionami owiniętymi ciasno wokół niego.

\- Zazdroszczę. Też bym chciała mieć chłopaka, ale chłopcy z mojej klasy są okropni - burknęła dziewięciolatka po czym sięgnęła po swoją paczkę żelek i kontynuowała jedzenie z rozzłoszczoną miną. Harry zaśmiał się na to i objął jej małe plecki.

\- Domyślam się - powiedział znim zwrócił się do bliźniaków. - Chłopaki, słyszeliście? - zagadnął i spojrzał w ich kierunku. Już dawno porzucili kartki papieru i teraz Oliver trzymał rękę Olafa i mazał po niej niebieskim kolorem. Obaj byli już solidnie kolorowi.

\- Ale co? - stęknął Oliver nie odrywając wzroku od ręki brata. Za to Olaf wygiął się do tyłu, by spojrzeć na tatę.

\- Jutro zaproszę mojego chłopaka, Louisa, na obiad. I chcę żebyście byli dla niego mili i nie rozrabiali - poprosił, a raczej rozkazał Harry. Mógł błagać ich do woli, ale wiedział, że pewnie i tak coś wywiną. Taka była ich natura. No chyba, że ich zaszantażuje.

\- Ale ja przecież nie rozrabala...yh, rozru...ro, jestem grzeczny zawsze! - zawołał Oliver wielce oburzony porzucając mazak, którym dekorował ramię brata i spojrzał oburzony na tatę.

\- Ta - westchnęła Nadya kręcąc swoją głową i wpychając sobie kolejne dinozaura do buzi. Olaf zaśmiał się perliście, a potem pisnął, gdy Oliver rzucił w niego mazakiem.

\- Głupek! - zawołał wstając na równe nogi i chwycił ze stołu dużego czarnego markera i zaczął nim mazać po twarzy Olivera.

Harry siedział przez chwilę patrząc na nich z politowaniem, jednak wstał widząc, że zabawa powoli przestaje być zabawą. Stanął za Olafem i chwycił jego małą rączkę odsuwając od twary brata, a następnie wyrwał mu markera.

\- Oczy sobie wydłubiecie - skomentował z dziwnym dla siebie spokojem.

\- Ja mu wydłubie oczy! - wrzasnął Oliver szykując się do bójki, ale w samą porę pojawił się Ethan i zanim blondynek zdążył się zamachnąć swoją małą piąstką starszy brat chwycił go mocno pod pachami i uniósł do góry. Oliver zaczął piszczeć i się wierzgać, a Olaf, którego nadal trzymał Harry śmiał się w niebogłosy tupiąc swoimi nóżkami.

\- Jeśli to według was jest bycie grzecznym to ja nawet nie chcę myśleć jak to jest, gdy jesteście niegrzeczni - parsknął Ethan posyłając tacie spojrzenie.

Obaj niemal siłą zaciągnęli bliźniaków na górę do łazienki, gdzie pod wpływem szantażu dali zmyć z siebie wszystkie kolory tęczy. Harry jednak cieszył się, że wszystko potoczyło się w taki sposób, że skończył myjąc swoje dzieci zaraz po tym jak wyznał im, że ma chłopaka. Oczywiście, byli jeszcze mali, ale to nie znaczy, że nie rozumieją co to znaczy. Zawsze mogli być źli na swój sposób. Tak samo Nadya. Mogła wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie czy rozgoryczenie, czego jednak Harry nie otrzymał. Jego córka, tak czy siak, ucieszyła się. Nie był to wielki entuzjazm, ale powiedziała, że to fajnie. W porównaniu z jej starszą siostrą, która od kiedy się dowiedziała przestała odzywać się do taty, nawet na niego nie patrzyła. Zero kontaktu, co bolało Harry'ego. Liczył jednak, że jej przejdzie jak tylko pozna Louisa i zobaczy jak wspaniały jest. A nawet jeśli nie teraz, to kiedyś na pewno.


	17. 16

Zacznijmy od tego, że Louis nigdy nie przypuszczał, iż wybór stroju będzie dla niego tak stresujący. Ale tu chyba jednak nie chodziło mu o samo ubranie, a o to w jakim celu je zakłada. Na głupi zapoznawczy obiadek, na którym po raz pierwszy miał się zobaczyć z dziećmi Harry'ego, jego partnera. Nie miał pojęcia czy ubrać coś eleganckiego, jakąś koszulę albo nawet marynarkę czy jednak postawić na wygodny styl, skoro były to tylko dzieci, obiad, a nie elegancka kolacja w drogiej restauracji. Pół dnia już grzebał w swojej szafie. Nie miał zbyt wiele szykownych spodni. W większości to jeansy i dresy. Miał jedne spodnie w stylu chino, ale jasno zielone i nic do nich nie pasowało oprócz białej koszulki z krótkim rękawkiem. Nigdy ich już nie ubierze. Powinien już dawno je wyrzucić.

Zauważył, że ma mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie nosi od lat, a nada zalegały w jego szafie. Nie zamierzał jednak kłopotać się z jej porządkowaniem, zrobi to kiedy indziej. Ostatecznie wybrał swoją bordową bluzę z kapturem, której tył był dłuższy i sięgała mu za pupę, a do tego ciasne czarne jeansy z malutkim przetarciem na udzie i podwiniętymi nogawkami. Lubił podwinięte nogawki w spodniach, bo mógł wtedy ubrać jedne ze swoich zabawnych skarpetek i jakieś wygodne buty przed kostkę.

Ale czy taki strój pasował do partnera dyrektora banku? Harry prawdopodobnie założy jeden ze swoich szykownych garniturów albo eleganckie spodnie i koszule, więc Louis będzie śmiesznie przy nim wyglądał w swoim kangurku. Również prawdopodobne jest to, iż Harry będzie chciał, by jego dzieci zrobiły dobre wrażenie na Louisie i ubierze je w coś ładnego i drogiego i Louis w ogóle się tam nie wpasuje. Boże, dzieci Harry'ego pewnie są równie eleganckie jak on sam! Znają dużo trudnych słów, dziewczynki chodzą w sukienkach, a chłopcy pod krawatem! A Louis chce do nich przyjść w bluzie? To żałosne.

\- Co ty robisz? - sapnął Niall widząc jak jego przyjaciel wręcz zszarpnął z siebie jedną ze swoich ulubionych bluz po czym rzucił nią do szafy.

\- Nie mam co ubrać - odparł Louis naburmuszony. Usiadł na swoje łóżko załamując ręce i spojrzał przygnębiony na Nialla. Blondyn szczerzył się do niego opierając się o framugę.

\- Gadasz teraz jak baba, wiesz? - zaśmiał się Horan. - Masz mnóstwo ciuchów i twierdzisz, że nie masz co ubrać. Czemu zrezygnowałeś z tej bluzy? Lubisz ją przecież, pasuje ci.

\- Uh, ty nie rozumiesz - jęknął Louis. Opadł plecami na materac i zamknął swoje oczy. Prawdopodobnie zastanawianiem się nad ubiorem chciał zatuszować swój stres. Od wczorajszego wieczora denerwował się jak cholera poznaniem szóstki dzieciaków. Chciał dobrze wypaść po prostu, chciał by go polubiły. To było dla niego okropnie ważne. Chciał, by Harry nie musiał się wstydzić, by oni wszyscy się dogadali, by było miło. A wiedział, że jego stres i wieczna panika w niczym mu nie pomoże. - Skąd mogę wiedzieć co będzie odpowiednie? Wiem, że to tylko obiad, ale chcę dobrze wyglądać, Niall. Chcę tam pasować - stęknął Louis i uchylił jedną powiekę zerkając na przyjaciela. Blondyn wydął wargi i kiwnął głową.

\- W porządku - mruknął podchodząc do łóżka, na którym przycupnął. Louis obserwował jak chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją komórkę i zaczął stukać palcami po klawiaturze. - Zrobione - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. Louis zmarszczył brwi, a następnie wyprostował się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Co zrobione? Co ty zrobiłeś? - spytał zdezorientowany i jednocześnie zaniepokojony.

\- Napisałem do Harry'ego z zapytaniem co powinieneś na siebie włożyć na wasz słodki obiadek - wyjaśnił Niall przepełniony spokojem. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na jego słowa, a usta zabawnie rozwarły. W pierwszej chwili głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

\- Jak to napisałeś z tym do Harry'ego! - Oburzył się Louis wyrywając z dłoni przyjaciela jego komórkę. Odblokował urządzenie i od razu wyświetliła mu się wiadomość wysłana do jego chłopaka: “Louis nie ma pojęcia co ubrać. Trochę panikuje, to zajebiście dla niego ważne. Musisz pomóc.” - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - stęknął Louis rzucając Niallowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. - I skąd w ogóle masz jego numer?

\- Wymieniliśmy się jak był u nas ostatnio - odparł Niall wzruszając ramionami jak gdyby to, że ma numer Harry'ego nie było niczym specjalnym. Przecież jeszcze niedawno Niall go nienawidził, do jasnej cholery, a teraz się kumplują i piszą esemesy? - A napisałem, żeby ci pomóc.

\- Jesteś głupi - jęknął Louis. - Wyśmieje mnie albo pomyśli - urwał słysząc dźwięk przychodzącego esemesa. Zrezygnował z odpowiedzi na rzecz przeczytania wiadomości, a Niall przysunął się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem również ciekaw co napisał Harry: “Niech ubierze cokolwiek na co ma ochotę, i tak później z niego to zdejmę c;”.

Louis poczuł jak się rumieni, jego policzki piekły, zrobiło mu się gorąco, a serce dudniło w piersi. Niall opadł na łóżko rechocząc niczym żaba, a Louis miał wrażenie, że spali się… ze wstydu? Nie. To co Harry napisał było całkiem urocze… uh, okej. To było gorące. Sprawiło, że Louis w pewien sposób czuł się podniecony, atrakcyjny dla Harry'ego. Miło było wiedzieć, że Harry ma o nim takie myśli. Ale zaraz zorientował się, iż była to wiadomość do Nialla. W pewien sposób chłopak (facet?) Louisa napisał do jego przyjaciela o seksie z nim. Naprawdę?

\- Czemu on ci pisze takie rzeczy o mnie? - jęknął Louis rzucając w Nialla jego telefonem. - To są raczej nasze prywatne sprawy, nie? Takie… intymne - dodał i przyłożył dłonie do swoich policzku. Nadal były ciepłe. Mimo, że ta wiadomość przyprawiła go o trzepotanie w żołądku, to poniekąd był zły na Harry'ego. Nie chciał, by rozmawiał na takie tematy z Niallem, po prostu nie.

\- Taa, założę się, że wie bardzo dobrze, że dowiedziałeś się o tej wiadomości. Wie, że od razu bym ci powiedział. Raczej zrobił to specjalnie - wyjaśnił Niall poruszając brwiami w zabawny sposób. Louis nie cierpiał go jeszcze bardziej odkąd pogodził się z Harrym. Chyba jednak wolał jak nie pałali do siebie sympatią.

\- Myślisz? - stęknął Louis niebywale wysokim głosem i ułożył się na plecach obok przyjaciela. Harry wiedział, że Niall mu powie. Chciał, aby Louis wiedział, że myśli o tym, by zdjąć z niego ubrania?

\- Myślę, że planuje trochę więcej niż obiadek z dziećmi - odparł Niall dziwnie szczęśliwy po czym zaśmiał się, gdy Louis uderzył go z pięści w ramię. Uderzenie nie było bolesne. Było ledwie wyczuwalne. Louis nie miał zbyt wiele siły, poza tym nie zamierzał sprawić bólu Niallowi. Był dobrym przyjacielem, w przeciwieństwie do tego wrednego Irlandczyka, który non stop sobie z niego żartował.

\- Nie pozwolę na to - odburknął Louis sięgając po swój telefon. Zamierzał napisać Harry'emu parę słów na temat tej zboczonej wiadomości. Nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu flirtowi, wręcz przeciwnie, ale póki dzieje się to między nimi. Louis po prostu nie lubił wyciągać na wierzch tak bardzo prywatnych rzeczy. Wolał, by było to tylko dla nich.

\- Nie? - zdziwił się Niall, na co Louis pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nic a nic?

\- Uh, no nie - warknął Louis.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wy… nie uprawiasz z nim seksu?

\- Nie.

\- Ale tak… wcale? Zero? Nawet sobie nie obciągacie czy coś?

\- Jezu, Niall - jęknął Louis zarzucając sobie ramię na oczy. Policzki znów pokryły się rumieńcem, a Louis zaczął się denerowować. - Nic nie robimy i nie chcę o tym gadać.

Mimo, że Niall był przyjacielem, najlepszym i jedynym, to Louis jednak wstydził się rozmawiać z nim na temat seksu. Był jak cholerna dziewica, która czerwieni się wymawiając “penis”. Nie wiedział czemu, ale krępował go ten temat, jak i wiele innych. Ten jego mały, seksualny epizod, sprawił, że Louis z powodzeniem unikał takiego większego intymnego kontaktu. Pozwalał, by Harry go całował i bardziej niż całował, ale nic więcej. Nic, co mogłoby sprawić mu większą przyjemność. Zanim dojdzie do jakiegokolwiek aktu Louis chciał być pewien, że zdarzy się to ze względu na uczucie jakie łączy jego i Harry'ego, a nie dla samej przyjemności. I będąc szczerym to Louis jeszcze nie był pewien.

\- Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza? - Dopytywał Niall. Nie z ciekawości, ale z czystej troski o przyjaciela. Jeśli Louis nie chciał na razie uprawiać seksu ze Stylesem to Niall pragnął wiedzieć, iż starszy nie robi z tego problemu, i że nie naciska na Louisa, że nie próbuje go zmusić. Był w końcu dorosłym facetem, a takiemu raczej nie w głowie celibat.

\- Nie. Szczerze nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy odkąd się dowiedział - przyznał Louis z małym uśmiechem. Cieszył się, że Harry tak dobrze przyjął tę wiadomość, i że wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, że uszanował decyzję Louisa. - I nadal ze mną jest, więc to chyba coś znaczy, nie?

\- To chyba znaczy, że zależy mu na tobie - powiedział Niall patrząc na przyjaciela i posłał mu czuły uśmiech. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach, ale nie mógł być pewien, bo Louis zaraz odwrócił głowę skupiając wzrok na suficie. Westchnął jakby rozmarzony i delikatnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Chyba tak - zgodził się.

\- Żaden facet tak się nie starał - odezwał się Niall po chwili ciszy na powrót skupiając na sobie uwagę Louisa. - Żaden tak nie walczył, by mieć cię przy sobie.

\- Niall - stęknął Louis z cierpkim uśmiechem. - On się popłakał, gdy myślał, że go zostawię.

\- No to właśnie o tym mówię - uniósł się blondyn, a Louis zaśmiał się cicho widząc jego zaangażowanie. Pomyślał, że może jednak polubi tego wspierającego Nialla. - Facet serio się zakochał. Jest… kurwa, on jest wyjątkowo, Lou. Troszczy się o ciebie i robi wszystko, by cię uszczęśliwić. Trzymaj go, jasne? Trzymaj bardzo mocno - powiedział Niall aż nazbyt poważnie, sprawiając, że na skórze Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Blondyn miał rację. Harry był w nim szaleńczo zakochany i Louis czuł to samo i naprawdę dobrze im się układało. Zakładał, że tak już zostanie.

\- Chcę być świadkiem na ślubie - zawołał po chwili Niall sprawiając, że Louis zachichotał i zacisnął oczy ze szczęścia.

\- Załatwione.

Obaj zdecydowali, że lniana, kremowa koszula i przylegające czarne jeansy będą najbardziej odpowiednie. Jakby nie patrzeć Louis jednak chciał dobrze wypaść. Przeglądał się w lustrze jeszcze dość długi czas, poprawiając swoje włosy zanim Niall wręcz wypchał go z mieszkania w celu dowiezienia do domu Harry'ego. Jechali służbowym samochodem Nialla, dostawczą furgonetką, która miała posłużyć - jak to Horan powiedział - za limuzynę eskortującą Louisa na wytworny obiad.

\- Niall, przestań pierdolić - parsknął Louis zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, gdy wspiął się na siedzenie. Blondyn zaśmiał się głośno odpalając samochód po czym spojrzał znacząco na przyjaciela.

\- Pasy - upomniał go samemu się zapinając, a Louis przewrócił na niego oczami.Po drodze zajechali do jakiegoś sklepu z alkoholem, ponieważ Niall stwierdził, że Louis nie może przyjść z pustymi rękami.

\- Ale to jest obiad z dziećmi - starał mu się wyjaśnić Louis.

\- To będzie dla ciebie i Harry'ego na później - odparł Niall płacąc za drogie wino. Poprosił, by ładnie je zapakować i wcisnął Louisowi torebkę z butelką. - Będziecie się świetnie bawić - zapewnił go ze szczerym uśmiechem.

Chwilę później Louis stał na drewnianym tarasie przed masywnymi drzwiami do białego domu Harry'ego, jego chłopaka, w celu poznanie jego dzieci. Trząsł się jak osika. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i skrzywił się widząc jak ta drży. Schował ją szybko do kieszeni, a w drugiej trzymał wino, więc liczył, że Harry nie zauważy. Serce dudniło mu w piersi i słyszał dokładnie jak krew szumi w jego żyłach. Było niemalże piętnaście stopni, a on miał gęsią skórkę. Wmawiał sobie, że to wciąż zimowa pogoda, ale tak naprawdę to nic innego jak stres, bo kwiecień w tym roku był naprawdę ciepły.

Louis obejrzał się jeszcze do tyłu spoglądając na odjeżdżającego Nialla zanim zapukał do drzwi. Harry pewnie usłyszał jak przyjechali. Wyglądało na to, że stał już pod drzwiami, bo Louis nie zdążył wziąć drżącego oddechu ani mentalnie się przygotować kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i przed jego oczami (no nie tak zaraz, musiał trochę unieść wzrok) pojawił się Harry. Piękny Harry w pięknej koszuli z żorżety z różami, z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy i pięknymi lokami opadającymi na jego szerokie ramiona. Louis dostrzegł ten specjalny błysk w oku, gdy mężczyzna odsunął się wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Cześć, kochanie - szepnął nachylając się do szatyna i przycisnął usta do jego czoła. Louis czuł jak jego policzki pieką. Czy Harry mógłby w końcu przestać się tak zachowywać? Jakby, przestać okazywać mu aż tyle uczucia przez co Louis nie miał pojęcia jak reagować?

\- Hej - odparł, spuszczając wzrok i starając się ukryć głupi, szczęśliwy uśmiech.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz - przyznał Harry nadal delikatnym głosem. Z nieopisaną czułością przyjrzał się ładnej koszuli Louisa i temu jak jego nogi pięknie wyglądają w tych spodniach.

Louis spojrzał na niego oskarżycielsko mrużąc oczy. W dłoniach wciąż trzymał wino, Harry wciąż stał pół metra przed nim i obaj wciąż stali w przedsionku przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Było trochę niezręcznie, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Louis tylko na chwilę zastanowił się, gdzie są dzieci.

\- Nie pisz więcej takich rzeczy do Nialla - mruknął starając się być asertywnym, na co Harry zaśmiał się melodyjnie zamykając swoje oczy. Louis również się uśmiechnął.

\- Przepraszam. Więcej nie będę - odparł Harry po czym sięgnął do torebki, którą Louis trzymał. - Co tam masz?

\- To wino - wyjaśnił Louis, dłonie chowając za plecami i patrzył uważnie na Harry'ego poszukując pozytywnej reakcji.

\- Wiesz, że to obiad z dziećmi? - parsknął Harry odstawiając butelkę na małą komodę przy drzwiach wejściowych. Policzki Louisa znów oblały się rumieńcem, a on przytaknął krótko głową.

\- Wiem - mruknął dość cicho, następnie przeczyścił gardło. Harry miał wrażenie, że się rozpłynie jeśli Louis nadal będzie taki uroczy na jego oczach. - Ale to dla nas, uh… na później?

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - sapnął Harry kręcąc głową. Na jego usta wstąpił czuły uśmiech, gdy nachylał się do Louisa. Chłopak patrzył na niego błyszczącymi oczami, a on ujął w dłonie jego poliki po czym potarł je oba kciukami zanim złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku.

Louis westchnął szczęśliwy. Uwielbiał pocałunki Harry'ego pełne uczucia i troski. Sprawiały, że szatyn nie chciał niczego prócz całowania ze swoim mężczyzną, a w jego brzuchu skręcało przyjemnie, co pewnie nazywa się motylkami. Obaj nie zauważyli, a raczej nie usłyszeli jak za nimi po schodach zbiegała Hailey widząc tę sytuację.

\- Ohyda - rzuciła w ich kierunku i zniknęła w kuchni, gdzie już czekała reszta dzieciaków.Louis od razu odsunął się od Harry'ego, nieco przerażony. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że córka bruneta zareaguje na nich w tak przykry sposób. Że jednym, nieprzyjemnym słowem sprawi, iż Louis nabierze ochoty na powrót do swojego małego mieszkanka. Zrobił krok w tył i spuścił wzrok. Znów zaczął się stresować i obawiał się tego całego obiadu. Bał się, że dzieci go nie polubią, że Harry ograniczy z nim kontakt, a potem po prostu zostawi. Boże, za dużo myślał, gdy panikował.

\- Lou - westchnął Harry sięgając po dłoń chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie. - Przepraszam cię za nią. Hailey jest… uh - stęknął nie mając pojęcia jak w prostu sposób powiedzieć Louisowi, że jego córka prawdopodobnie zamierza zrobić wszystko, by zniszczyć ich związek, ponieważ nie chce dzielić się tatą. - Będzie niemiła. Na pewno. I proszę, nie przejmuj się nią. Nie zwracaj uwagi na jej durne docinki. Ona taka jest, na początku zawsze. Potrafi nawet nieźle zapyskować mojej mamie. Ale jak tylko się przekona jaki cudowny jesteś to pokocha cię tak jak ja, zobaczysz. Będzie jeszcze cudowną pasierbicą. A na razie musisz przeboleć jej niegrzeczne zachowanie. Ja niestety nie potrafię na nią wpłynąć, taka już jest. Przepraszam - wyjaśnił szybko Harry po czym złożył małego buziaka w kąciku jego ust.

\- Pasierbicą? - zdziwił się Louis, wyłapując to słówko. Czy Harry naprawdę miał, aż tak poważne plany co do niego?

\- Tak, shh - zaśmiał się cicho i objął Louisa w pasie, a w drugą dłoń chwycił butelkę wina. - Chodź, poznasz moje dzieci - dodał zanim chłopak zdążył się odezwać i pociągnął go w stronę kuchni. Czuł bardzo wyraźnie jak Louis drży dlatego jak tylko pojawili się w pomieszczeniu stając przed stołem wypełnionym dziećmi przyciągnął go mocno do jego boku i na oczach całej piątki przycisnął usta do jego skroni.

Louis czuł jak jego poliki płoną. Miał nadzieję, że nie był tak bardzo czerwony jak myślał. Jego ciało drżało, a wzrok miał rozbiegany cały czas bojąc się spojrzeć na dzieci. Czuł się żałośnie i mrugał boleśnie chcąc odgonić łzy. Szczerze nie miał pojęcia skąd się wzięły. On po prostu panikował, jak zwykle. Panikował bojąc się oceny od małych dzieci. Nie chciał, by znielubiły go na starcie. Jego serce dudniło w piersi sprawiając, że nie potrafił się skupić i czuł się jakby otumaniony. To dziwne uczucie kołatania zawsze do denerwowało, jednak postarał się uśmiechnąć, usilnie, ale jednak, gdy poczuł głęboki głos Harry'ego.

\- Louis - dzieciaki - mruknął zatrzymując wzrok na uśmiechniętym Ethanie. - Dzieci, przedstawcie się - dodał proszącym tonem, a wtedy one, jak nigdy, grzecznie i spokojnie powiedziały Louisowi jak mają na imię. Również Hailey burknęła pod nosem, ale Harry to doceniał.

\- Cześć - mruknął Louis nieco chrapliwie, więc przeczyścił gardło zawstydzony. Tym razem nabrał trochę odwagi z drżącym oddech i uniósł wzrok na dzieci. W końcu uśmiechnął się szczerze widząc zaraźliwe, szerokie uśmiechy dwóch malutkich blondynów po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Chyba… brakuje Ryana? - spytał starając się brzmieć spokojnie i jednocześnie pewnie, chcąc stworzyć pozory, a Harry przytaknął krótko.

\- Ta, pojechał gdzieś z kumplami - odezwał się Ethan tym samym zdobywając uwagę Louisa. Chłopak posłał uśmiech szatynowi, przez co on poczuł jak powoli się rozluźnia, naprawdę powoli. - U niego to standard, że tak sobie znika. Bo widzisz, Louis, tak się składa, że tata ma tylko jedno normalne dziecko, czyli mnie - powiedział blondyn sprawiając, że Louis zachichotał (!), a Harry przewrócił na niego oczami.

\- Stul dziób - warknęła Hailey, a Ethan zmrużył się na nią.

\- Weź ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, co? - odburknął Ethan. - Nikt cię nie prosił o zdanie.

\- Wiesz, no, ciebie też nie - zaśmiała się dziewczyna złośliwie niemal ciskając w brata piorunami. Chłopak przyłożył otwartą dłoń do skroni tym samym osłaniając się od jej wzroku i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał niczego komentować.

\- Przestańcie - syknął Harry, słowa głównie kierując do córki. Rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie, co spotkało się z jej bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Louis pewnie dogadałby się z Ryanem. Bo chyba jesteście w tym samym wieku - parsknęła sprawiając, że Louis spuścił głowę zarumieniony i mocno chwycił się dłoni Harry'ego. Już wcześniej zastanawiał się nad tym czy czasem jego wiek nie będzie przeszkadzał dzieciom Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że jednak tak.

\- Louis jest starszy o pięć lat. Poza tym to nie jest ważne, a ty przestań być taka złośliwa. Louis właśnie przed chwilą wszedł do domu i już musi wysłuchiwać twojego wrednego zrzędzenia. Chociaż raz byś pokazała, że umiesz jednak być miła - powiedział Harry w taki sposób, że szesnastolatka jedynie sapnęła pod nosem i odwróciła wzrok nie chcąc wdawać się w tę rozmowę.

Harry był zły. Louis dopiero co poznał jego dzieci, a one już narobiły mu wstydu. Nie wszystkie, ale wciąż. Nie zamierzał jednak teraz wszczynać awantury. Obiecał sobie starać się zapanować nad Hailey i swoimi emocjami oraz zrobić wszystko, by Louis nie czuł się źle. Chciał pokazać mu, że jest dobrym ojcem, że dobrze wychowuje swoje dzieci, jest wymagający, ale też kochający.

\- Ryana poznasz następnym razem, Lou. Przepraszam cię za to, ale nie chciałem przekładać obiadu na nie wiadomo kiedy, bo i tak już długo czekasz - wyjaśnił Harry i znów przycisnął usta to ciepłego policzka Louisa, chcąc by poczuł się lepiej chociaż trochę. - Usiądź, kochanie - mruknął i pchnął delikatnie Louisa u dołu jego pleców kierując go do jednego z dwóch wolnych krzeseł przy węższej krawędzi stołu. - Zrobiłem chińskie - poinformował sięgając po pierwszy talerz, by nałożyć Louisowi obiad. Wiedział bardzo dobrze, że to ulubione danie jego chłopaka i warto było trochę namęczyć się z przepisem, bo w zamian dostał prześliczny uśmiech Louisa i jego zmarszczone z radości oczy.

\- Ahh, świetnie - zamruczał Louis z uznaniem i niemalże oblizał się, gdy Harry postawił przed nim pyszne jedzonko. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie całej piątki dzieci, ale skutecznie to ignorował nie chcąc się bardziej stresować. Jego dłonie nadal się trzęsły, a w gardle siedziała nieprzyjemna gula, jednak uśmiech był naturalny.

\- Też lubię chińskie - odezwała się Nadya sprawiając, że Louis uniósł na nią wzrok. W pierwszej chwili zabrakło mu słów i poczuł się jakby oczarowany, bo dostrzegł w tej słodkiej dziewięciolatce swojego Harry'ego. Miała jego cholerne oczy, śliczne loki, pulchne usta i uśmiechała się w ten sam sposób z uroczymi dołeczkami w policzkach. Louis był pewien, że ten aniołek z pewnością nie sprawia tacie kłopotów.

\- Tak? Więc tata będzie musiał gotować dla nas obu częściej - odparł cicho Louis zaskakując samego siebie, a Nadya zachichotała w swoją rączkę i spojrzała rozbawiona na tatę.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiło się rozczulenie i zaraz po tym gdy podał talerz Nadii, przesunął znacząco dłonią po plecach Louisa i ścisnął lekko ramię we wspierającym geście. Właśnie teraz jakby Louis załapał kontakt z jego córką i Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc widzieć go takiego; uśmiechniętego i chętnego do rozmowy zaraz po tym, gdy wszedł do domu cały w stresie i na wstępie poznał bezczelną stronę Hailey.

\- Louis - zaczął Ethan tym samym zdobywając uwagę szatyna. - Prawda, że pracujesz w teatrze? - zagadnął i zaczął zajadać się swoją porcją obiadu. Harry miał ochotę mu podziękować za wprowadzenie tego tematu. Widział po Lou, że od razu poczuł się lepiej. Westchnął głęboko, a jego śliczny uśmiech poszerzył się.

\- Prawda - przytaknął Louis, gdy Harry usiadł koło niego i wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Pomijając Hailey, która oparła głowę na dłoni i wyglądała jakby się męczyła, co było prawdą.

\- I co tam robisz? - dopytywał chłopak.

\- Wiesz, no, to do końca nie jest praca - zaczął tłumaczyć z wciąż dudniącym sercem, jednak nie bał się już tak bardzo, widząc jak chętny do rozmowy był Ethan. Ułożył dłonie na swoich udach i bawił się palcami w ten sposób chcąc łagodząc zdenerwowanie. Wciąż był spięty. - To staż i jakby… więcej się uczę niż pracuję. Stoję z boku i obserwuję - wyjaśnił mu Louis. Z przykrością stwierdził, że stresuje się nawet rozmową z czternastolatkiem, jednak starał się zachować pozory. Poczuł jak pod stołem Harry ułożył swoją dłoń na jego udzie na co uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy ten splótł ich palce. Harry wspierał go całkiem przyjemnie. - Ale pracuję z miłym panem, który bardzo często prosi mnie o zdanie i chce, żebym sam też pracował z aktorami.

\- Lubisz to? - spytała Nadya, a jego oczka świeciły się. Louis posłał jej uśmiech.

\- Kocham. To jest właśnie to co chcę robić.

\- Stać z boku? - parsknął Ethan żartobliwie. Louis zarumienił się i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, pracować z aktorami. Chcę być reżyserem - sprostował.

\- Studiowałeś reżyserię? - ponownie zapytał go Ethan. Harry zamierzał wkroczyć, poprosić go, by nie zadawał Louisowi tyle pytań, bo może czuć się niezręcznie, jednak nie zdążył. Szatyn go wyprzedził z odpowiedzią i ślicznym uśmiechem.

\- Nie, musical i choreografię. Po tym kierunku trudno jest nim zostać, to chyba nawet nie możliwie, bo nie mam jeszcze wystarczającej wiedzy, ale to są dobre początki - odparł z dumą wymalowaną na twarzy. Harry'emu również trudno było ją ukryć.

\- Musical i choreografia? To chyba tylko musical i taniec? - wypytywał Ethan z zainteresowaniem. Reszta dzieci spokojnie jadła obiad i z ogromną uwagą słuchała tego co Louis ma do powiedzenia. Harry był szczerze w szoku, bo bliźniacy nie odezwali się ani słowem, a ich wzrok był utkwiony w szatynie.

\- Nie do końca. Tam głównie uczysz się uhh.. wszystkiego? Tego jak wygląda sztuka, jak powinna wyglądać, zaczynając od oświetlenia, przez choreografie oczywiście i kończąc na trenowaniu pamięci - powiedział Louis na jednym wydechu. Czuł jak stres z niego schodzi, w końcu. - To naprawdę solidna wiedza. I teraz kiedy mam podstawy i aktualnie ćwiczę praktykę, to mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas, niedługi, wybiorę się w końcu na studia reżyserskie - powiedział Louis z zaangażowaniem. Teatr to było to, o czym mógł mówić godzinami, szczególnie kiedy miał tak dobrego słuchacza jak Ethan. Chłopak wydawał się być niezwykle tym zainteresowany, a skoro tak to Louis miał ochotę opowiedzieć mu wszystko co tylko wiedział. Czuł się swobodnie mówiąc o tym i nawet nie zauważył i naprawdę czuł się coraz lepiej, pewniej. To pewnie również zasługa Harry'ego, który złapał między swoje stopy tę Louisa i co jakiś czas przesuwał czule dłonią po jego ramieniu.

\- Wooo - mruknął blondyn. - Super, że robisz to co lubisz. To chyba najważniejsze, nie? Też chcę robić to co lubię.

\- Też bym chciał robić to co lubisz - odezwał się Oliver z buzią wypełnioną ryżem, po czym przełknął zanim znów zabrał głos: - To co ja lubię - poprawił się sprawiając, że jego bracia i Louis zaśmiali się krótko.

\- A ja bym chciała iść do siebie - wtrąciła się Hailey skupiając na sobie uwagę całej reszty. Harry panował nad swoimi emocjami, za to Louis zamilkł, jego uśmiech zbladł, a spojrzenie spuścił na swój talerz. Kolejny raz poczuł falę gorąca.

\- Nie pozwalam - odparł Harry całkowicie spokojnie, jednak mocniejszym głosem niż zwykle. Bliźniaki spojrzeli na tatę nieco zdezorientowani, tak jak i Louis.

\- Ale ja sobie pozwalam - parsknęła szesnastolatka unosząc się z krzesła.

\- Zabiorę ci kieszonkowe na całe wakacje - zagroził surowo Harry sprawiając, że Hailey zatrzymała się na chwilę po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Jesteś dla mnie nie miły - mruknęła przygnębiona. Oparła twarz na dłoni i przysłoniła ją swoimi bujnymi włosami. Mimo wszystko było jej wstyd, bo Louis, chłopak jej taty wydawał się być miły, a ona zachowywała się w taki sposób. Nie zamierzała jednak się poprawić.

\- Za to od ciebie kultura aż bucha - warknął Harry. - Mamy gościa, jakbyś nie zauważyła, i chciałem żebyście pokazali siebie z jak najlepszej strony, sprawili, by Louis czuł się tutaj dobrze, w waszym towarzystwie - dodał łagodniejszym głosem i automatycznie sięgnął dłonią po tę Louisa, by kolejny raz spleść ich palce. To uspokajało chłopaka, bo miał świadomość wsparcia Harry'ego.

\- W moim towarzystwie na pewno nie będzie czuł się dobrze - burknęła Hailey. Oczywiście mogła zostać i być niemiłą dla Louisa, mogła wtrącać swoje docinki, mogła trochę pyskować, ale nie chciała. Nie potrafiła widząc na jak zagubionego wyglądał Louis, jak reagował na jej słowa, jaki był przerażony poznając ich, jak trudno mu było powiedzieć cokolwiek. Nie potrafiła słysząc jego drżący głos, widząc jego czerwone policzki i to jak jej tata na niego patrzy. Dlatego chciała odejść od stołu, chociaż w taki sposób pokazać swoje niezadowolenie.

\- Prawda - zgodził się Ethan uśmiechając się.

\- Uh, Harry - odezwał się Louis cichym, drżącym głosem. Powoli robiło mu się duszno, gdy cała uwaga skupiła się na nim, ale musiał to powiedzieć. Chciał pokazać Hailey, że nie chce źle i chciał pokazać sobie, że potrafi. - Jeśli… skoro Hailey nie czuje się tu dobrze, nie chce z nami siedzieć to nie musi. Nie powinieneś jej do tego zmuszać. To nie wyjdzie wam na dobre - powiedział szybko, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. W żadnym stopniu nie spodziewała się takich słów, Harry tym bardziej. Nie sądził, że będzie bronił jego córkę po tym jak ona zachowywała się w stosunku do niego. Ale Louis posłał mu uśmiech, więc Harry przytaknął krótko. Wiedział, że Louis chce pokazać jego dzieciom, że można go lubić, że jest fajny.

\- Tak, okej - mruknął odwzajemniając jego uśmiech po czym spojrzał z wyrzutem na Hailey, co ona zignorowała.

\- To mogę odejść? - upewniła się rozdrażnionym tonem, a Harry przytaknął. - Świetnie - burknęła i od razu odeszła od stołu kierując się ku schodom, by zniknąć na górze w swoim pokoju.

\- Ahhh - westchnął Ethan. - Od razu lepsza atmosfera - skomentował odejście siostry i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Ethan, proszę - sapnął Harry, a syn przewrócił na niego oczami.

\- Oliver? - odezwał się Louis przerywając dziwną ciszę. Sześciolatek ożywił się i spojrzał z uśmiechem na szatyna do buzi wpychając sobie ryż. Louis również się uśmiechnął. - Więc co byś chciał robić?

\- Jeździć na rowerze! - wykrzyknął chłopiec, a z ust wypadło mu kilka ziarenek. Tata posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, na co on uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Oli, przecież ty… kiedy ostatni raz jeździłeś rowerem? - spytał Harry rozbawiony.

\- Nie pamiętam - odparł zamyślony Oliver, a na jego buźce malował się smutek.

\- No właśnie - przytaknął Harry. - Nie jestem pewien czy wciąż potrafisz jeździć na rowerze - powiedział tym samym sprawiając, że bródka jego sześcioletniego synka zaczęła się trząść.

\- Harry - zaczął Louis stanowczo. - Jeśli Oliver chce jeździć na rowerze, to będzie jeździł, prawda?

\- zagadnął chłopca z uśmiechem, na co on przytaknął żywo i po smutku nie było śladu. Może to dlatego, iż Louis zaraz obiecał mu, że za jakiś czas wybiorą się na przejażdżkę.

Harry spojrzał rozczulony na Louisa sprawiając, że ten się zarumienił. Spuścił wzrok na swój talerz i zaczął na powrót jeść. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nachylił się do niego i przycisnął swoje usta do jego rumianego policzka. To po prostu… to jak Louis rozmawia z jego dziećmi; już na początku oczarował Nadyę, zainteresował Ethana teatrem, jednym zdaniem sprawił, że Oliver zapomniał, że miał ochotę płakać i wywołał u niego uśmiech. Dopiero co ich poznał, a one już go lubiły i Harry był pewien, że ze wzajemnością. Widział po szatynie, że czuje się tu coraz lepiej, teraz bardziej komfortowo. Był pewien, że będzie świetnie się z nimi dogadywał, ze wszystkimi. Że idealnie się tutaj wpasuje, jeśli już tego nie zrobił.

Po obiedzie Olaf i Oliver wyciągnęli Louisa na podwórko za dom, by pograć w piłkę, oczywiście. Musieli, gdy powiedział im, że będąc w ich wieku był w miejscowej drużynie i był całkiem dobry. Nadya zajęła swoją huśtawkę i bujała się jednocześnie przyglądając się grze. Ethan, mimo że był chętny rozegrania meczu z Louisem jeden na jeden, zadeklarował się pomóc tacie w sprzątnięciu po posiłku. Harry zmywał talerze, a on przecierał je szmatką i odkładał do szafki. Przez duże okno na taras obaj doskonale widzieli Louisa i dzieci, to jak dobrze się bawią, śmieją i ganiają za piłką.

\- No powiedz to - odezwał się Harry spoglądając na syna. Widział po nim, że o czymś myśli, dusi coś w sobie, chce o coś spytać, ale nie wie jak.

\- Co? - zdziwił się chłopak, a Harry parsknął zabawnie.

\- Chcesz coś powiedzieć. I chodzi o Louisa. Więc słucham - odparł Harry podając Ethanowi talerz. Ten westchnął w odpowiedzi i przytaknął głową.

\- Jest dość młody - odezwał się z lekkim uśmiechem. - Pięć lat starszy od Ryana, tak? - Harry skinął. - Nie przeraża cię to, że urodził się gdy ty miałeś… byłeś w moim wieku, tato. Jezu, nie wyobrażam sobie bycia z noworodkiem - sapnął Ethan sprawiając, że ojciec wybuchł śmiechem.

\- To nie jest to samo, Ethan. Louis teraz ma dwadzieścia pięć lat, ja czterdzieści i to nie wygląda jakoś strasznie, nie uważasz? Dobrze nam ze sobą i myślę, że pasujemy do siebie. Ale nie o to chcesz spytać, prawda?

\- On jest jakiś… dziwny - wymruczał Ethan przyglądając się jak Louis z niezwykłą delikatnością rozmawia z Olafem, jakby bał się, że chłopiec mógłby na niego nakrzyczeć. - Jakiś… cichy taki. Nieśmiały bardzo. Jak go pocałowałeś to cały się zarumienił i nie wiedział jak zareagować. Słyszę i widzę, że cały czas jest zestresowany.

\- Jest nieśmiały. Przyznaję. Bardzo nieśmiały. Gdy się poznaliśmy bał się w ogóle do mnie odezwać, nawet na mnie nie patrzył. Dopiero z czasem stał się swobodny. Teraz jest dobrze, ale to wciąż nie jest jednak to. Nadal… boi się mówić o swoich uczuciach, myślę, że tego nie lubi, boi się mojej reakcji, reakcji wszystkich dookoła na to kim jest, co myśli czy powie.

\- Dlaczego taki jest? - spytał Ethan naprawdę przejęty. Louis wydawał się być fajny, zdążył go już polubić i było mu trochę przykro, że on właśnie boi się być sobą. Uważał, że chłopak powinien być o wiele bardziej pewny.

\- Miał trudne dzieciństwo - odparł Harry po chwili zamyślenia. Zastanowił się czy powinien był mówić o tym synowi, ale zdecydował, że będzie lepiej jeśli Ethan się dowie. Wtedy inaczej będzie na to patrzył i może postara się zrozumieć.

\- Rodzice go bili? - stęknął blondyn krzywiąc się przy tym. Na samą myśl było mu słabo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego tata mógł go bić. Nikt na to nie zasługuje.

\- Uh, nie. To była przemoc psychiczna. Mówili mu same przykre rzeczy, powtarzali, że… że jest nikim po prostu. On w to wierzył i zamknął się w sobie - wyjaśnił krótko nie chcąc się w to zagłębiać. Ethan przytaknął smutno.

\- A jaki jest przy tobie? - spytał po chwili. Harry uśmiechnął się na to pytanie.

\- Myślę, że przy mnie jest szczęśliwy.

Chwilę po tym do domu wbiegli bliźniacy cali zieloni od trawy i okurzeni, ale uśmiechnięci. Za nimi wlokła się Nadya w dłoni trzymając tę Louisa. Również uśmiechnięta opowiadała mu tym jak dawno dawno temu będąc jeszcze w przedszkolu chciała być aktorką. Marzyła o tym, by grać w filmach i grała w wielu przedstawieniach. Harry doskonale pamiętał jak jeździł na jej teatrzyki. Jak na pięciolatkę była całkiem dobra.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę niedługo cię zabrać na jedną sztukę w naszym teatrze. Możesz przyjść z tatą - powiedział Louis do Nadii, a jej oczka zabłysły radośnie.

\- Tak! - pisnęła uradowana i pokiwała energicznie głową. - Tato - podbiegła do Harry'ego i złapała rąbek jego koszuli. - Pójdziemy do teatru Louisa, żeby zobaczyć sztukę?

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się od razu Harry dłoń wyciągając do Louisa. Chłopak podszedł do niego i pozwolił objąć się w pasie. - Oczywiście - dodał szeptem nosem przesuwając po policzku chłopaka po czym ucałował go w kącik ust. Louis uśmiechnął wstydliwie i przymknął oczy, a wtedy Harry złączył ich wargi na dwie sekundy. - Nie wymęczyli cię tam?

\- Uh, nie. Dałem sobie radę - odparł dumnie Louis. - Ale przyznaję, że mają mnóstwo energii - powiedział przyglądając się sześciolatkom jak zszarpują z siebie ubrania, ponieważ Louis poprosił, by się przebrali.

\- Mi by to zajęło co najmniej godzinę - zaśmiał się Harry. Szczerze był w szoku, że chłopcy się tak słuchają Louisa. Albo to on ma jakąś moc, dziwny wpływ na bliźniaków. Może dlatego, że nie jest ojcem i nie traktuje ich jako swoje dzieci, a bardziej jak kolegów. Obaj widzą w nim autorytet i dlatego się słuchają. Harry potrzebuje Louisa zdecydowanie częściej w swoim domu.

\- Co takiego? - zaśmiał się Louis i objął Harry'ego za szyję, gdy Nadya odeszła do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś smakołyku.

\- Przebranie ich. Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się to ganianiem po całym domu. A ty tylko powiedziałeś słowo i zobacz - wyjaśnił i obrócił ich obu, by zobaczyli bliźniaków siedzących w salonie na puchatym dywanie w samych majtkach i skarpetkach chichrających się do siebie i szturchających swoje sutki.

\- Są uroczy - skomentował Louis i wrócił spojrzeniem na twarz bruneta. Przysunął się do niego i stanął na palcach, by ich nosy się zetknęły, by mogli dzielić eskimoski pocałunek.

\- Jest tu ktoś jeszcze bardziej uroczy - wymruczał Harry poruszając ustami naprzeciw tych Louisa, sprawiając, że chłopak ponownie tego dnia pokrył się rumieńcem.

\- To ja! - wykrzyknęła Nadya po czym włożyła do ust łyżeczkę galaretki i z tym odeszła do salonu.

\- Prawda - zaśmiał się Louis i zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, on złączył ich usta.

>ts<

Zbliżał się już wieczór. Czwórka dzieci przesiadywała w pokoju Ethana grając w gry wideo i podjadając kolacyjne kanapki, które zrobił im Louis, bo to było najbezpieczniejsze dla niego. Hailey wciąż nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju, czym nikt na razie się nie przejmował. Harry zabrał Louisa do swojej sypialni i właśnie pokazywał mu swoją kolekcję garniturów. Louis od razu zauważył granatową, satynową marynarkę ze wzorem tygrysa. Ze śmiechem założył ja na siebie i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju.

\- Dlaczego to kupiłeś? - parsknął. - To brzydkie.

\- To Gucci - poprawił go Harry. - Kupiłem sobie na czterdziestkę - odparł dumnie.

\- Gucci? - zachłysnął się Louis. Oczywiście, że znał tę markę. I wiedział też, że nigdy nie będzie go stać nawet na ich pasek, a Harry miał marynarkę. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jak dużo Harry zarabia.

\- Ładnie ci w niej - odparł Harry łapiąc za klapy marynarki i za nie przyciągnął Louisa do siebie

tak, że ich klatki piersiowe się zderzyły. Chłopak automatycznie spuścił wzrok, ale uśmiechał się.

On naprawdę kochał władczość Harry'ego, kochał, gdy mężczyzna zachowywał się w taki sposób, gdy dominował, jednocześnie zwykłym gestem, jak dotknięcie policzka dłonią, przelewał na niego całe swoje wciąż nienazwane uczucie. Jego czułość wobec Louisa sprawiała, że szatyn przestawał być przerażony i pragnął zrobić z nim tysiące rzeczy. - Chciałbym widzieć cię tylko w tym - zanucił cicho sprawiając, że Louis uniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować, ponieważ Harry zagłuszył jego myśli delikatnym buziakiem. - Zostań na noc.

\- Co? - sapnął Louis. Od razu w głowie pojawiły mu się myśli, iż Harry oczekuje czegoś więcej niż zwykłego spania. Oczywiście była to absurdalna myśl, ponieważ brunet nigdy nie żądałby tego znając stanowisko Louisa, nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś wbrew niemu.

\- Zostań na noc, Lou. Chcę móc się do ciebie przytulić, gdy będę spał. Chcę powiedzieć ci “dzień dobry”, a potem zjeść z tobą śniadanie - szepnął Harry po czym ujął w dłonie oba policzki Louisa i nakierował jego szkliste spojrzenie na siebie.

\- No nie wiem - odparł Louis równie cicho, wzrokiem błądząc po twarzy mężczyzny. Miał ochotę sięgnąć dłonią do pięknych zmarszczek przy jego oczach, świadczących, że dużo się uśmiechał. Uwielbiał, gdy Harry się uśmiechał.

\- Proszę, kochanie.

\- Nawet nie mam rzeczy.

\- Pożyczę ci moje.

\- A dzieci? Nie będą miały nic przeciwko? - spytał trochę niepewnie, na co Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

\- Pomijając Hailey, to wszyscy się ucieszą. Smakują im twoje kanapki. Poza tym, Ethan pragnie rozegrać z tobą mecz - powiedział Harry sprawiając, że Louis wyszczerzył się i pokiwał zabawnie głową.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się po chwili zastanowienia. Harry uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie tym samym przywołując na poliki jego urocze dołeczki. Chociaż dla nich było warto się zgodzić, pomyślał Louis.

Pomógł Harry'emu ogarnąć bliźniaków, co znaczy wykąpać i położyć do snu. Trudno jednak było ich ujarzmić, ponieważ wiecznie byli pełni energii. Jednak, gdy Louis obiecał im nazajutrz mecz piłki nożnej i pyszne naleśniki na śniadanie obaj w zgodzie wczołgali się do łóżek i wybłagali przeczytanie jednej z książeczek o świnkach. Nadya bez problemu przebrała się w swoją piżamkę i Louis nawet nie skończył czytać, a ona już spała. Louis kompletnie zapomniał przy tych dzieciach co to jest stres. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że czuł się cudownie w domu Harry'ego. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Lub zagościć tu na stałe, naprawdę.

W tym czasie Harry zdążył się wykąpać, przygotować łóżko i naszykować Louisowi swoje bokserki i koszulkę do spania.

\- Widzę, że to już naprawdę poważne, skoro pożyczamy sobie ubrania - zauważył Louis z uśmiechem zanim zamknął się w łazience.

Harry wrócił do sypialni i ułożył się na łóżku zakrywając kołdrą. Była dopiero godzina dwudziesta druga i w każdą inną sobotę Harry dopiero rozpoczyna działania, ale ten dzień pełen wrażeń wymęczył go wystarczająco, by chciał już pójść spać. Okej, drugim powodem był też oczywiście Louis. Louis w jego szarej koszulce z rękawami na trzy czwarte, koszulce sięgającej do połowy jego ud, drepczący na boso w jego kierunku, uśmiechający się nie śmiało. Ten chłopak sprawiał, że Harry wariował jedynie na niego patrząc, sprawiał, że Harry naprawdę czuł się o te dwadzieścia lat młodszym.

Poza tym Harry nie mógł być bardziej z niego dumnym obserwując go każdego dnia i widząc jak codziennie zmienia się na lepsze pokonując swoje lęki. Musiał przyznać, iż obawiał się, że ten dzień będzie dla niego ciężki. Był pewien, że Louis będzie mocno zestresowany, że trudno mu będzie porozumieć się z dziećmi i przez Hailey wycofa się jeszcze bardziej. Obawiał się nawet, iż Louis po prostu zrezygnuje. Stwierdzi, że to dla niego za dużo i postanowi, że czas to zakończyć. Ale było zupełnie odwrotnie, bo Louis bardzo łatwo się tu wpasował, mimo trudnego początku, co oczywiście było zrozumiałe. Ale starał się jak tylko mógł. Dawał z siebie wszystko, Harry to dostrzegał. Był szczęśliwy widząc go uśmiechniętego i rozmawiającego z jego dziećmi. Pomyślał, że to właśnie tego cały czas szukał. Louisa.

\- Przestań się gapić, dobra? - sapnął Louis siadając na prawym brzegu łóżka, jakby trochę nieśmiało. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i nadal opierając się o zagłówek wyciągnął dłoń, by położyć ją na nagim udzie chłopaka. Przy nim Louis od razu był inny, bardziej swobodny i wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy zacznie taki być przy dzieciach.

\- Nie mogę przestać - zaśmiał się Harry. - Jesteś piękny.

\- Harry - jęknął Louis przewracając oczami. To co Harry mu mówił, było kochane, ale jednocześnie sprawiało, że Louis czuł się zakłopotany.

\- Louis - powiedział Harry twardo. - Naucz się przyjmować komplementy, słońce. Wystarczy, że powiesz dziękuję, okej?

Louis uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową zanim odpowiedział: - Dziękuję.

\- Tak lepiej - mruknął Harry po czym otworzył swoje ramiona zapraszając do nich Louisa. Zakopali się pod kołdrą i przysunęli się do siebie tak, że ich czoła się stykały, a pomiędzy nimi splecione były ich dłonie. - Co myślisz o moich dzieciach? - spytał, oczywiście.

\- Uh. Są urocze. Jak ty - mruknął Louis i cmoknął Harry'ego w podbródek. - Nadya to aniołek. Myślę, że ma twój charakter, jest niesamowita. Ethan to świetny dzieciak, taki radosny i zawsze ma dużo do powiedzenia. Za to bliźniaki… wydaje mi się, że to nie są twoje dzieci - parsknął Louis i zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

\- Tak, wiesz, Agnes uważa, że ktoś nam dał nie te bliźniaki - zawtórował mu Harry i chwilę obaj się śmiali z dwójki szalonych sześciolatków. - Co do Hailey… przepraszam cię za nią. Ona zawsze jest taka… opryskliwa, niemiła jeśli kogoś poznaje, a wcale nie chce. Ale jestem pewien, że… no daje jej najwyżej miesiąc i przysięgam, że cię pokocha. Na początku będzie się bronić rękami i nogami, ale ciebie nie da się nie lubić, słońce. Zrozumie jak ważny dla mnie jesteś i się z tym pogodzi. Jeszcze będziecie się przyjaźnić - zapewnił Harry, a Louis wysłuchał go spokojnie, po czym odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i kiwnął krótko.

\- Okej.

Rozumiał doskonale podejście Hailey, jej zachowanie. Jej tata ponownie się z kimś związał i to oczywiste, że nie jest zadowolona, ponieważ musi się nim dzielić, i dlatego że to znów ktoś nowy w jej życiu, o co wcale nie prosiła. Znów ktoś nowy po dwóch rozwodach jej taty i z pewnością wielu związkach. Louis tłumaczył to sobie tak, iż ona nie chce go polubić, ponieważ boi się, że wtedy on i Harry się rozstaną co będzie dla niej bolesne, jeśli będą ze sobą blisko. W ten sposób ucieka od uczuć, zaangażowania i problemów. Louis też tak robił. Chował się przed wszystkimi dobrymi rzeczami nie chcąc ich stracić. Zrozumiał jednak, że to błędne koło, że nie jest to dobre, bo w ten sposób nie dozna szczęścia, nigdy. Ale teraz je miał. On naprawdę to czuł, że w końcu odnalazł swoje miejsce. Teraz skupiał się przede wszystkim na teraźniejszości i starał się nie myśleć o przyszłości. Najważniejsze było to co miał teraz. A teraz miał Harry'ego.

\- Kochanie - mruknął Harry zaraz po tym, gdy zgasił światło, pokój pogrążył się w ciemności, a on czuł na swojej piersi jak szybko bije serce Louisa. Chłopak westchnął dając znać, że nie śpi. - Czym się stresujesz? - spytał Harry ostrożnie. Louis milczał. - Czuję, że się denerwujesz, Louis. O co chodzi? Stresujesz się spaniem ze mną?

\- Jestem w twoim domu - odparł Louis z nikłym uśmiechem. - Obok śpią twoje dzieci, a ja śpię w twoim łóżku, w twoich ramionach.

\- Dobrze ci w nich?

\- Tak - westchnął Louis i przysunął się do Harry'ego na tyle na ile potrafił, a mężczyzna objął go ciasno i schował nos w jego miękkich kosmykach. Uśmiech sam rozciągnął jego usta i był pewien, iż Louis czuje mocne i szczęśliwe uderzenia jego serca. - Bardzo. Idealnie.

Nazajutrz Louisa obudziły lekkie jak wiatr pocałunki składane na jego policzkach. Westchnął na miłe uczucie nadal senny i otępiały po czym uśmiechnął się i skurczył ramiona czując loki Harry'ego łaskoczące jego szyję. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna to wychwyci i zacznie wbijać swoje palce w jego boki, chcąc jedynie usłyszeć jego śmiech o poranku kompletnie nie licząc się z tym, że chłopak dobrze się nie obudził. Louis wręcz pisnął, gdy łaskotki zdawały się być nie do zniesienia i zaczął się rzucać na łóżku nieskutecznie odciągając od siebie dłonie Harry'ego. Mężczyzna był silniejszy, a Louis dopiero co otworzył oczy.

Harry usiadł na jego biodrach tym samym zaprzestając torturom, za to jednak chwycił w obie dłonie nadgarstki chłopaka i przycisnął je do poduszki nad jego głową. Louis uśmiechał się do niego jak szalony, i Boże, Harry nie pragnął niczego więcej. Szczęśliwy Louis to wszystko co jego uszczęśliwiało. Nachylił się do niego i złożył długiego buziaka na jego czole. Uśmiech Louisa z radosnego zmienił się w ten bardziej czuły i pełen ciepła.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - spytał Harry szeptem nosem suwając po miękkiej twarzy chłopaka.

\- Tak, bardzo dobrze. Było mi ciepło i wygodnie - odparł Louis zgodnie z prawdą. Zawsze lubił czuć obecność drugiej osoby podczas snu, uwielbiał być wtedy tulony. Uczucie bycia kochanym i bezpiecznym to najlepsze uczucia na świecie. - A ty?

\- Ja się w końcu wyspałem - przyznał Harry z uśmiechem. - Pół nocy na mnie leżałeś, a potem kopnąłeś mnie w łydkę i odwróciłeś plecami - burknął zabawnie sprawiając, iż Louis ponownie wybuchł śmiechem. - Ale zrobiłem z siebie małą łyżeczkę i było naprawdę przyjemnie.

Chciałbym cię tu zawsze - dodał szeptem po czym nachylił się do chłopaka i złączył ich usta w ostrożnym pocałunku. Nie zdążyli nawet wziąć oddechu, gdy po sypialni rozległo się krótkie pukanie do drzwi, a potem dwóch blond chłopców wbiegło do środka.

Harry spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany, a Louis uśmiechał się rozczulony. Obaj byli niezwykle uroczy w swoich jednoczęściowych piżamkach w truskawki. Oliver wspiął się na łóżko i zaczął po nim skakać, podczas gdy Olaf stanął nieśmiało na puchatym dywanie przy łóżku i patrzył z uśmiechem na Louisa.

\- Robicie dzieci? - zawołał Oliver opierając się tacie na plecach. Harry puścił dłonie Louisa, złapał kostki chłopca i pociągnął je do siebie, by sześciolatek upadł pleckami na puchatą kołdrę. Oliver i Louis zaśmiali się głośno zmuszając również Harry'ego do uśmiechu.

\- Nie robimy dzieci - parsknął Harry po czym zszedł z bioder Louisa i usiadł obok niego.

\- Całowaliście się, widziałem! - pisnął chłopiec wstając na nogi i znów zaczął skakać po łóżku.

\- Tak się nie robi dzieci - odparł Harry przewracając oczami.

\- A jak?

\- Inaczej - burknął łapiąc syna za drobne bioderka i pociągnął go na siebie, by zakleszczyć go w mocnym uścisku. - Czego chcecie?

\- Jesteśmy głodni - westchnął Olaf nadal stojąc przy łóżku, wciąż niepewien jak się zachować widząc Louisa razem ze swoim tatą.

\- Olaf, kochanie, chodź tutaj - mruknął Louis wyciągając ramiona do chłopca i wtedy wszyscy nagle zamilkli. Chłopiec patrzył się na niego zszokowany, a Louis kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na Harry'ego, ale mężczyzna patrzył na niego w ten sam sposób co jego dzieci. Louisowi nagle zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Co? - stęknął spanikowany. - Pomyliłem imiona, tak? O Boże, przepraszam -

\- Nie - przerwał mu Harry. - Właśnie, że nie. Nie pomyliłeś. Chodzi o to, że nie pomyliłeś. Skąd… skąd wiedziałeś, że to Olaf? - spytał wciąż zszokowany jednak nie potrafił ukryć radości tak samo jak sam Olaf wchodzący na łóżko z uśmiechem.

\- Ja-ja nie wiem - westchnął Louis kręcąc głową. - Po prostu… wiedziałem? Nie wiem, uh - mruknął z małym uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteś super - skwitował Olaf wręcz wpychając się Louisowi na kolana i przytulił się do niego. Louis bez słowa objął go mocno policzek opierając na jego główce. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i zarumienił się pod jego rozczulonym spojrzeniem.

Bo chodzi o to, że wszyscy zawsze ich mylą. Są tak identyczni, że nie sposób ich rozpoznać już po pierwszym dniu. Babcia Anne nawet czasem nie umiała ich odróżnić. Ale Louis wiedział, bez zastanowienia wiedział.

Harry sięgnął do jego dłoni i dumny splótł ich palce. Uczucie niezrozumiałej pewności pojawiło się w jego sercu czego nawet nie zamierzał kwestionować.

Wyszedł z łóżka i zanim opuścił sypialnię z Oliverem w ramionach, ucałował w policzki Louisa i Olafa i pozwolił im jeszcze leżeć w ciepłej pościeli. Chłopiec wsunął się Louisowi na klatkę piersiową i obaj leżeli w taki sposób, przytulając się, bez słów. Louis szczerze był gotów przyzwyczaić się do tego.

\- Wiem, że Louis obiecał wam naleśniki, ale myślę, że pewnie spaliłby kuchnie nim zrobiłby cokolwiek - zaczął Harry wchodząc do kuchni, a za nim wbiegł Oliver i zaczął się ślizgać skarpetkami po panelach -, dlatego to ja zrobię naleśniki, w porządku?

\- W porządku! - zawołał Oliver bawiąc się w łyżwiarza i unosząc do góry swoje rączki.

\- Głowę sobie rozwalisz - stęknął Harry, a wtedy sześciolatek stanął w miejscu i na chwilę zastanowił się czy tata czasem nie ma racji. - Idź obejrzeć jakąś bajkę - poprosił bardziej rozkazującym głosem, na co Oliver potaknął główką i zniknął w salonie.

Harry wyciągnął wszystkie potrzebne składniki na naleśniki dla… siedmiu osób i zanim wziął się do pracy postanowił zrobić sobie kawę, kakao dla chłopców i herbatę dla Louisa, bo pewnie zaraz zejdzie na dół. W momencie do kuchni weszła Hailey wciąż w swojej koszuli nocnej w potarganych włosach. Harry spojrzał na zegarek i szczerze zdziwił się widząc godzinę dwie po dziewiątej. Jak na szesnastolatkę, to było bardzo wcześnie, bo potrafiła nie wychodzić z pokoju nawet do godziny dwunastej podczas weekendów.

\- No proszę, kto to raczył się zjawić - zaczął Harry złośliwie i automatycznie wyciągnął kolejny kubek, a do niego wrzucił torebkę rumianku, bo to jest to co jego córka pije rankami.

\- Pieprzyłeś go - odparła obojętnie siadając do stołu i sięgnęła po pierwszą plotkarską gazetę leżącą na środku.

\- Słucham? - oburzył się Harry marszcząc brwi. - Co ty powiedziałaś?

\- Nie udawaj - zaśmiała się przewracając oczami. - Pieprzyłeś go, wszystko słyszałam. Mogłeś sobie oszczędzić, gdy pod dachem masz swoje dzieci.

\- Hailey - warknął Harry porzucając robienie naleśników na ten czas. - Po pierwsze to nie, nie uprawialiśmy seksu. A po drugie to bardzo dobrze wiesz, że niczego nie mogłabyś usłyszeć, gdyby do czegokolwiek doszło - odparł całkowicie pewien swoich słów. Jego dom miał dźwiękoszczelne ściany. - Takimi oskarżeniami tylko się kompromitujesz, moja droga.

Dziewczyna tylko fuknęła na ojca po czym starając się ukryć zawstydzenie wstała od stołu, chwyciła paczkę paluszków chlebowych i skierowała się do wyjścia z kuchni. Akurat wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Louis, więc Hailey nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystała z okazji i nie potrąciła Louisa swoim barkiem nawet na niego nie patrząc. Chłopak zachwiał się i stanął zdezorientowany. Nie chciał po sobie pokazać, ale było mu przykro. Spojrzał na Harry'ego jakby zagubiony, więc mężczyzna podszedł do niego i objął go w pasie przyciągając do siebie mocno. Pozwolił, by chłopak przytulił się mocno do niego.

\- Nie przejmuj się nią, proszę, Lou. Postaraj się zignorować, nie zwracać uwagi, cokolwiek, tylko nie bierz tego do siebie, kochanie. Przejdzie jej, zobaczysz - mruknął mu do ucha szczerze pewien swoich słów, tak jak pewny był swojego silnego uczucia do tego chłopaka.

\- Dobrze - westchnął Louis jednocześnie odsuwając się od Harry'ego na odległość ramion i posłał mu uśmiech. Harry od razu ułożył swoją dłoń na jego policzku, pochylił się stykając ich nosy, aż w końcu go pocałował. Uśmiechnął się czując miętę i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej będąc pewnym, że Louis użył jego szczoteczki.

\- Jesteście słodcy - powiedział Ethan wchodząc do kuchni i tak po prostu zaczął przeszukiwać lodówkę.

Louis zaśmiał się w wargi Harry'ego i już zamierzał się odsunąć jednak brunet przyciągnął go za biodra, przycisnął jego plecy do kuchennej wysepki i zaborczo pogłębił pocałunek. Louis stęknął zszokowany, ale nie protestował. Objął Harry'ego za szyję i odrzucił lekko głowę, gdy ich języki się zetknęły jednocześnie stając na palcach. Miał ochotę unieść nogę tak jak na tych wszystkich filmach dla nastolatków i zaśmiał się na tę myśl sprawiając, że Harry wbił mocno palce w jego kości biodrowe i zamruczał wysyłając wibrację w dół jego gardła. Chłopak był w stanie powiedzieć, że to było gorące.

\- Boże - jęknął Ethan udając oburzenie, ale przewrócił oczami z czułością. Dobrze było widzieć szczęśliwego tatę oraz to jak uszczęśliwia drugą osobę, to jak szczęśliwi są razem.


	18. 17

Ciemny pokój wypełnił się dźwiękiem upadającego na puchaty dywan telefonu. Połączenie zostało przerwane dosłownie chwilę temu, gdy pierwsze łzy spłynęły po policzkach Louisa. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z matką jednocześnie płacząc. Nie chciał, by wiedziała jaki słaby był, jak ogromny wpływ na niego mają jej słowa, bardzo zły wpływ. Rozmowę zakończył od razu, gdy Jay zaczęła wyśmiewać to, że wciąż jest na stażu, że nie ma stałej pracy, to, że przyszłość jaką sobie wybrał jest… mało przyszłościowa. Starał się być silny, starał się na spokojnie przeczekać jej wywód, a potem samemu się odezwać, powiedzieć co o niej myśli, szczerze, bez żadnych zahamowań. Nie udało mu się. Rozpłakał się zanim zdążył dobrze zebrać słowa w swojej głowie.

Telefon wysunął mu się z dłoni i upadł na dywan, a on rzucił się twarzą na poduszkę, by zdusić w niej szloch. Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak zareagował, w końcu Jay nie powiedziała nic strasznego: “ Louis, zrobiłbyś w końcu coś sensownego ze swoim życiem. Myślisz, że ten twój teatr to taka świetna praca? Trzeba mieć talent i siłę przebicia, żeby cokolwiek tam osiągnąć. Skończysz w Tesco albo innym syfie, teraz nawet nie stać cię na czynsz”. Prawda, nic miłego, ale to również nie powód, by dwudziestopięciolatek się rozpłakał. Jednak Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że bolały go słowa jego mamy. Od niej raczej oczekiwał wsparcia i miłości, by była dumna z tego jaki i kim był. A jedyne co otrzymywał to wieczne obelgi.

Obrócił się na plecy, gdy był pewien, że ponownie się nie rozpłacze i sięgnął rękawami czarnej bluzy do swojej mokrej twarzy. Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, by się uspokoić, po czym położył zimne dłonie na rozgrzanych policzkach i wydmuchał powietrze przez usta robiąc dzióbek. Oczy wciąż miał załzawione, jego dolna warga drżała, a gardło wciąż było ściśnięte, jednak nie zamierzał znów się poryczeć. Jego telefon rozbrzmiał ponownie, więc okręcił się na brzuch, by sięgnąć po niego z podłogi, ale kiedy zobaczył, że dzwoni jego mama od razu rozłączył połączenie, a potem wyłączył smartphona.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego ona wciąż chce utrzymywać z nim kontakt, po co dzwoni do niego, po co chce rozmawiać. Jaki miała cel w ciągłym krytykowaniu go? I tak już porządnie zepsuła mu psychika przez co on psuł swoje życie. Wyprowadził się, zaczynał od nowa i nie potrzebował kolejnych przykrości z jej strony. Jeszcze niedawno obiecał sobie nie odbierać od niej telefonów, a Niall sprawił, że miał wyrzuty sumienia (Louis, to twoja mama, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko), tak więc dziś ponownie przeżywał swoje mini załamanie.

Nie zamierzał jednak długo rozpaczać. Chciał zadzwonić do Harry'ego, by rozproszyć swoje myśli, ale mężczyzna aktualnie przebywał ze swoimi dziećmi, więc Louis nie chciał im przeszkadzać, ani zabierać czasu rodzinnego. Umiał poradzić sobie sam. Wyszedł ze swojego ciemnego pokoju z zamiarem zrobienia sobie herbaty i obejrzenia czegoś zabawnego razem z Niallem, tą głupią zmorą.

Blondyn siedział w kuchni przy stole ze swoim laptopem i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy Louis dosiadł się do niego. Najwyraźniej był niezwykle zainteresowany czymś w internecie. Louis dojrzał przy nim paczkę chipsów, więc sięgnął po nią i zaczął jeść. Może to zabawne, ale właśnie wtedy Horan posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. Swoje chipsy traktował tak jak Louis płatki.

\- Znajdź se swoje - warknął Niall, jednak jego mina złagodniała, gdy tylko dostrzegł zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy Louisa. Westchnął ciężko, po czym odsunął od siebie laptopa i teraz całą swoją uwagę skupił na smutnym przyjacielu. - Co się stało? - spytał zatroskany. - Harry coś zrobił?

\- Uh, nie - stęknął Louis przewracając oczami. To powinno być oczywiste, że jedyne co Harry potrafi u niego wywołać bolesnego to uśmiech na pół twarzy. - Mama dzwoniła - sprostował wpychając sobie do buzi garstkę chipsów.

\- Odebrałeś? - spytał niepewnie Niall.

\- A jak myślisz? Ciągle mi powtarzasz, że to przecież moja mama, to odebrałem. Jak widzisz z marnym skutkiem - mruknął z zaciśniętym gardłem. - Zjebała mnie z góry na dół. Co ja takiego zrobiłem, co? Zawsze musi mi wszystko wypomnieć, musi, za każdym razem musi mi powiedzieć jaki beznadziejny jestem. Ja o tym wiem, okej? - jęknął nie powstrzymując już łez, a jego głos trząsł się boleśnie. - Wiem, że jestem nikim, że jestem nic nie wart, wiem to, nie trzeba mi przypominać -

\- Nie jesteś, Louis - westchnął Niall wstając ze swojego miejsca i przysiadł się bliżej szatyna. - Nie jesteś - powtórzył biorąc go w ramiona i przyciskając jego twarz do swojej piersi, a sam wetknął nos w jego włosy. - Harry jeszcze cię nie uświadomił? Spójrz jak ważny dla niego jesteś, jak ważny jesteś dla mnie. Jesteś takim… takim małym słońcem, wiesz? Niby wkurwia jak świeci, ale tylko dzięki niemu jest ci ciepło.

\- Super - parsknął Louis łzawo, śmiejąc się przez łzy. - Zawsze umiesz poprawić mi humor.

\- Ahh, ja wiem - zanucił dumnie Niall i odsunął od siebie Louisa, by spojrzeć na jego zarumienioną twarz i przetrzeć mokre policzki - Obaj wolimy, kiedy się uśmiechasz, a nie kiedy płaczesz przez ludzi, którzy nie potrafią cię docenić. Nie potrzebujesz w życiu nikogo takiego, Lou. Skup się tylko na tych, którym naprawdę i szczerze na tobie zależy.

\- Staram się, ale ty ciągle mówisz, że to moja mama i nie powinienem jej zbywać - sapnął Louis podirytowany.

\- Uh, ale sprawia, że płaczesz, więc raczej nie zasługuje, by być twoją mamą. Bo matki się troszczą, a nie krzywdzą.

\- Mi to mówisz? - jęknął wkurzony po czym wstał od stołu. Przecież miał zrobić sobie herbatę. - Nieważne. Obejrzyjmy coś fajnego - zaproponował wyciągając dwa kubki i paczkę popcornu, którą kupili pewnie dawno, dawno temu.

\- Znajdę coś - westchnął Niall ponownie odpalając swojego laptopa i zaczął szukać jakiegoś zabawnego filmu. Nie zdążył wpisać nic konkretnego, kiedy ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Louis zmarszczył brwi, na co Niall wzruszył ramionami i wstał, by pójść otworzyć.

Nie był zdziwiony, gdy w progu stał Harry ubrany w zwykłe jeansy, czarną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę. Włosy miał związane, a w dłoni trzymał piwonię. Uśmiechnięty przyłożył palec do ust w ten sposób prosząc Nialla, by był cicho. Chciał zrobić niespodziankę dla Louisa; odwiózł dzieci do Agnes, a po drodze kupił kwiatek, by podarować go swojemu chłopakowi. Po całym weekendzie spędzonym bez niego stęsknił się za nim, to zrozumiałe. Zapragnął go zobaczyć, chociaż na chwilę, zobaczyć jego śliczny uśmiech i potrzymać go za rękę.

\- Louis, masz gościa - zawołał Horan wracając do kuchni. W tym czasie Harry zdjął swoją kurtkę, a Louis spojrzał niezrozumiale na przyjaciela. Splótł ramiona na piersi będąc gotowym na każdego, ale zdecydowanie nie na Harry'ego. Jego usta opały, spojrzenie złagodniało, a nogi same ruszyły do mężczyzny z kwiatkiem w dłoni.

\- Harry - westchnął Louis z uśmiechem. Miał ochotę rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale powstrzymywał się, nie chcąc robić scen. Ostatnim razem rozmawiali wczoraj po południu, dziś wymienili kilka esemesów, jednak to nie jest to samo co w końcu go zobaczyć, móc dotknąć i pocałować.

\- Hej, Lou - mruknął Harry i wyciągnął piwonię w kierunku szatyna, który przyjął ją zarumieniony i od razu wetknął nos w mały pączek. Czuł jak serce dudni mu w piersi, jak szczęście rozlewa się w jego płucach, przez co nie mógł wziąć porządnego oddechu. W jego żołądku dziwnie coś skręcało i poważnie, on nigdy nie czuje czegoś takiego, chyba że jest z Harrym. Czym sobie zasłużył na tak wspaniałego mężczyznę?

\- Co tu robisz? Późno już. Nie powinieneś być z dziećmi? - zapytał Louis unosząc na niego wzrok. Nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy Harry pochylił się do niego, w jedną dłoń chwycił mocno jego szczękę i przycisnął razem ich usta. Przez chwilę ich wargi tylko dociskały się do siebie, do czasu aż Harry rozchylił swoje, a Louis poszedł w jego ślady, po to by ich języki zetknęły się lekko, sprawiając, że szatyn zadrżał na to. Pragnął mieć Harry'ego bliżej siebie, więc pozwolił mu na ułożenie jego dłoni na swoim biodrze i przyciągnięcie go do jego ciepłego ciała. Starszy pogłębił łapczywie pocałunek, jednak odsunął się zaraz po tym, pamiętając dobrze, że nie są sami, i że powinien zachowywać wciąż pewne granice.

\- Odwiozłem już dzieci do Agnes i pomyślałem, że wpadnę do ciebie przy okazji - odparł Harry na wcześniej zadane mu pytanie. Louis patrzył na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem, a na jego ustach błąkał się czuły uśmieszek. W głębi siebie Harry był dumny, iż doprowadzał go do takiego stanu samym pocałunkiem.

\- Przy okazji? - zaśmiał się Louis. - Ona mieszka w zupełnie innym kierunku - zauważył otrząsając się z transu. Miał wrażenie, że to Harry się teraz rumieni.

\- Achh, szczegół - sapnął Harry. - Kupiłem ci kwiatka.

\- Widzę - jęknął Louis skupiając spojrzenie na ślicznej piwonii. - Dziękuję - dodał szeptem, a jego policzki ponownie się zaczerwieniły, gdy Harry pochylił się i cmoknął go głośno w czoło.

\- Zrobisz mi kawę? - spytał wchodząc w głąb kuchni, gdzie Niall siedział już przy stole z kubkiem herbaty, obok stał ten Louisa.

\- Kakao - odparł Louis i wytknął język Harry'emu, na którego twarzy pojawił się zabawny grymas, gdy usłyszał odmowę.

\- Więc… - zaczął tajemniczo Niall skupiając na sobie uwagę Stylesa. Louis zajął się zrobieniem kakao dla swojego chłopaka, jednak obserwował uważnie przyjaciela gotów zainterweniować, gdy będzie trzeba. Niall mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, a Louis nie chciał, by uraził lub zdenerwował Harry'ego. - Spędziłeś weekend z dziećmi - stwierdził, na co Harry przytaknął. - A twój chłopak spędził go sam - dodał mrużąc oczy. Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Louisa, który podał mu kubek kakao po czym przysunął sobie krzesło do bruneta, by móc trzymać go za dłoń.

\- Proponowałem mu, żeby wpadł -

\- Ale ja odmówiłem - wtrącił się Louis, by obronić Harry'ego przed osądzającym Niallem. - Chciałem, żeby dzieci spędziły czas z tatą - wyjaśnił patrząc na Harry'ego z uśmiechem, którego oczy błyszczały przepełnione adoracją. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że jest niezwykle kochany, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał wyjść na ckliwego idiotę. - Ja mogę zobaczyć się z Harrym kiedy indziej, no na przykład teraz.

\- Mhm - mruknął Niall sarkastycznie, mimo że doskonale wiedział, iż właśnie tak było i sam przyznał Louisowi, że to urocze z jego strony. Ale powiedział też, by Louis nie odsuwał się na siłe, skoro dzieci go polubiły, by starał się powoli wchodzić w ich życie, by przyzwyczajał siebie jak i dzieci do nowej sytuacji. Jeśli Harry proponował mu spędzenie razem czasu to powinien się zgodzić. - Słyszałem, że Ethan polubił Louisa - kontynuował Horan zmieniając trochę temat.

\- Wszyscy polubili Louisa - poprawił go Harry. - Ale tak, Ethan chyba najbardziej. Jest bardzo otwartym chłopakiem z ogromną chęcią zaprzyjaźnienia się z Lou - powiedział patrząc na szatyna i uśmiechnął się widząc jego urocze zawstydzenie; starał się ukryć swój uśmiech pochylając głowę w dół i zasłaniając twarz grzywką. Boże, ten chłopak był niesamowity, a Harry zadurzył się w nim niczym nastolatek. - Cieszy się, że mam kogoś kto mnie uszczęśliwia - dodał już szeptem wzroku nie spuszczając z Louisa, w swojej dłoni trzymał tę jego i delikatnie pocierał kciukiem jej wierzchnią część w ten sposób okazując mu swoje uczucie, które aż się w nim przelewało.

\- Też się cieszę - przyznał Niall z uśmiechem zmieniając jednocześnie ton swojego głosu na bardziej łagodny. - A co z Hailey? Podobno nie jest zadowolona.

\- Tak, ale to kwestia czasu - jęknął Harry nieco zirytowany, bo powtarzał to już mnóstwo razy. - Zawsze do wszystkich jest sceptycznie nastawiona, taka jej natura. Ale znam swoją córkę i wiem, że to zmieni się od razu jak tylko przekona się do Lou i zrozumie ile on dla mnie znaczy.

\- Dla wszystkich jest taka niemiła? Uhh, groźna dziewczynka - zagwizdał Niall sprawiając, że Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co mówił, oczywiście, chciał tylko rozluźnić atmosferę, rozluźnić Louisa po telefonie jego mamy, trochę go zdenerwować. Uważał, że to dobrze mu zrobi.

\- Niall! - oburzył się Louis będąc naprawdę urażonym słowami blondyna, czego ten właśnie oczekiwał i uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

\- No co? Może mógłbym z nią spróbować - odparł Horan obojętnie, skutecznie unikając groźnego wzroku Harry'ego. Wiedział, że powoli zaczyna go wkurzać, tak jak i Louisa, i szczerze to bawiło go to trochę. Potrzebował małej dramy w swoim życiu.

\- Jest dziesięć lat młodsza!

\- Pomiędzy wami jest piętnaście lat - zauważył Niall machając dłonią na Harry'ego i Louisa cały ten czas zachowując stoicki spokój podczas, gdy wewnątrz siebie śmiał się głośno.

\- Co do cholery? To moja córka - warknął Harry mocno unosząc głos tak, że Louis wzdrygnął się na sam dźwięk, co Harry dostrzegł od razu. Ponownie chwycił go za dłoń i odezwał się już spokojniej. - Na za dużo sobie pozwalasz, kolego.

\- Luzuj, ja przecież żartuję - parsknął Niall, a Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Doskonale wiem, że to dziecko, w dodatku twoje, ale fajnie jest tak was po wkurzać. Wasze miny są zabawne - zaśmiał się dumny ze swojego pomysłu, po czym parsknął głośnej widząc zażenowany wzrok Louisa i ten Harry'ego pełen współczucia i odrobiny humoru.

\- Ten żart nie był zabawny - mruknął Harry z drobnym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na jego ustach. Niall chciał się tylko podroczyć i teraz już o tym wiedział.

\- Wszystkie moje żarty są zabawne - skwitował Horan dumnie napinając szczękę. Harry pokręcił na niego głową, ale Louisa to nie śmieszyło.

\- Zamknij się już - warknął szatyn mrużąc oczy. Niall zaśmiał się perliście, przez co i Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie starając się jednak to powstrzymać, by kontynuować swoją złość, ale śmiech Nialla był okropnie zaraźliwy.

Chwilę później on i Harry zostali sami, ponieważ Niall zdecydował się wziąć prysznic, w końcu było już po godzinie dwudziestej. Zrobiło się dziwnie cicho pomiędzy nimi, siedzieli blisko siebie i posyłali sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Ich dłonie były splecione na stole, Harry nie odrywał spojrzenia od zarumienionego Louisa, który bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miał pojęcia co, a raczej jak ubrać to w słowa. Harry solidnie go rozpraszał i onieśmielał, sprawiając, że nie umiał się skupić i jedyne czego chciał to go całować, naprawdę.

\- Przyniosłeś mi kwiatka - westchnął Louis ledwo wydobywając z siebie te słowa. Harry z uśmiechem pokiwał głową i zerknął na piwonię wetkniętą w szklankę wypełnioną wodą. Przyszło mu na myśl, by zabrać Lou na randkę i kupić bukiet róż.

\- Pomyślałem, że zasługujesz na kwiatka. Pani w kwiaciarni powiedziała, że piwonia będzie odpowiednia skoro to bez żadnej okazji - odpowiedział Harry trochę jednak koloryzując prawdę, bo poprosił o kwiat, który będzie miał konkretne znaczenie. Piwonia była idealnym przekazem jego intencji wobec Louisa.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Louis rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Znali się już cztery miesiące, byli ze sobą od trzech, a on nadal się zawstydzał, do cholery. Najmniejszy komplement ze strony Harry'ego potrafił przyprawić go o gorące poliki. Co było z nim nie tak? Przecież obaj czuli się ze sobą swobodnie i komfortowo, ale jednak nadal pojawiała się ta dziwnie przyjemna niezręczność, przynajmniej u Louisa. Coś pomiędzy onieśmieleniem, a przytłoczeniem przez uczucie jakim darzył go Harry. Jeszcze nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Był pewien, że czuł to samo do niego, może nawet więcej, jednak myśl, że Harry naprawdę jest nim zauroczony wciąż do niego nie docierała. Nie rozumiał co tak wspaniały mężczyzna może w nim widzieć, czym go do siebie przyciągnął, co w nim takiego sprawiało, że ten przystojny czterdziestolatek z szóstką dzieci chciał go przytulać, całować, chciał z nim być. Ale oczywiście nie narzekał, cieszył się tym jak tylko mógł.

Co zabawne, Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to Louis zainteresował się właśnie nim; facetem w średnim wieku, po sporych miłosnych przejściach, pochłoniętym pracą i wychowywaniem dzieci. Przecież jedyne co mógł mu zaoferować to poświęcenie swojej uwagi, objęcie troską i uczuciem, które było czymś więcej niż zakochaniem, jednak wciąż nie gotowe, by nazwać je miłością. Ten chłopak był tak fascynującą osobą, z ogromną pasją i najpiękniejszą osobowością i Harry dosłownie łaknął spędzać z nim każdą sekundę, poznawać coraz bliżej, starać się pojąć świat, tak jak pojmował go Louis. Chciał patrzeć jego oczami i chciał patrzeć na niego, patrzeć jak się rozwija i pokonuje swoje słabości, pragnął mu w tym pomóc. Pragnął trzymać go za ręke, wywołać u niego ten śliczny uśmiech, złączyć ich słodkie wargi i po prostu go uszczęśliwiać, a potem upajać się jego szczęściem.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał go Louis, widząc dokładnie jak mężczyzna przygląda mu się z czułością wymalowaną na twarzy i słodkim uśmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczały tak miło i Louis to kochał, kochał to, że mógł po samym spojrzeniu stwierdzić, że Harry'emu na nim zależy, ponieważ jego źrenice były rozszerzone za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył.

\- Szczerze? - westchnął Harry śmiejąc się krótko do siebie, jakby zażenowany tym, że musi odpowiedzieć. Spuścił wzrok i pokręcił głową. - Ja… o tobie, uh - przyznał i uśmiechnął się prawym kącikiem ust, ponieważ Louis wyszczerzył się słysząc satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. - Myślę, że… myślę, że chyba jestem zakochany - dodał już o wiele ciszej, sprawiając, że Louis również się opanował. Teraz obaj byli poważni.

\- Chyba? - spytał Louis po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Nie, um.. jestem pewien. Ale… nie wiem czy mogę? - odparł Harry, bardziej jednak w formie pytania. Chodziło o to, że nie chciał pośpieszać Louisa, nie chciał na niego naciskać, wywierać presji, by darzył go tym samym, by czuł się zmuszony do związku z Harrym, do poważnego związku pełnego oddania, poświęceń co i również zawierało jego dzieci. One były w komplecie z miłością Harry'ego, taki mały chaotyczny bonus; rano dostajesz długi, namiętny pocałunek, po śniadaniu zaplatasz warkocza, a po południu sprzątasz klocki, by wieczorem otrzymać ciasny uścisk.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz - przyznał Louis, a na jego usta wpłynął promienny uśmiech, ten który najbardziej cieszył Harry'ego. - Bo ja myślę podobnie - dodał, po czym wstał i wsunął się Harry'emu na kolana, objął go za szyje, a mężczyzna od razu ułożył dłonie na jego udach, wzrok wlepiając w te rozkoszne usteczka.

\- Dobrze - wymamrotał błądząc spojrzeniem po twarzy Louisa. Sięgnął dłonią do jego szyi, by opleść ją delikatnie palcami, by dotknąć miękkiej skóry i przyciągnąć chłopaka bliżej siebie, tak że ich nosy dotykały się lekko. - To bardzo dobrze - powiedział jeszcze zanim złączył ich usta. Całowali się długo, mocno i głośno, tak że Niall zaczął narzekać, iż wyraźnie słyszy jak obleśnie mlaskają.

\- Ej, wiesz co? - odezwał się Niall, jakiś czas potem, gdy Harry już dawno wrócił do siebie, a oni leżeli na kanapie przykryci kocem pijąc fantę i jedząc paluszki. - Harry nie dał ci tej piwonii bez powodu - powiedział przesuwając palcem po ekranie telefonu.

\- Co? Czemu? - stęknął Louis uderzając głową o oparcie kanapy. Był już senny i chciał iść do łóżka, ale Niall mu nie pozwalał, bo leciało jakieś kulinarne show, jego ulubione, którego nawet nie oglądał zbyt pochłonięty swoim telefonem.

\- Bo tutaj jest napisane, że piwonia oznacza, cytuję: “Chcę otoczyć cię opieką. Rozchmurz się i nie bądź taki nieśmiały” - przeczytał, a Louis znowu oblał się rumieńcem. Zerknął na piwonię w szklance, po czym przyłożył dłoń do swoich ust chcąc ukryć szalony uśmiech.

Harry naprawdę miał to na myśli; chciał się nim zaopiekować i chciał, by się uśmiechał. A Louis był w nim bardzo zakochany. Poza tym to było tak bardzo kochane i urocze to, że Harry dał mu tego kwiatka, zupełnie nie mówiąc z jakiego powodu ani dlaczego akurat ten, a sam pewnie doskonale wiedział jakie jest jego znaczenie. Tym sposobem chciał pokazać Louisowi jak bardzo ważny jest dla niego nawet mu o tym nie mówiąc. Ten facet to złoty anioł, Louis był przekonany. Związał się z cholernym ideałem.

\- Oj, Lou - zaśmiał się Niall obejmując Louisa za szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie, gdy dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach. Przycisnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej, przytulił mocno i ucałował czubek głowy. Był zajebiście szczęśliwy, że jego przyjaciel w końcu miał kogoś, kto go doceniał, kto o niego dbał, obdarzał bezpieczeństwem i szczerą miłością.

>ts<

Harry był w trakcie sprawdzania planów nowych lokat, gdy jego sekretarka zadzwoniła, iż Ryan pragnie się z nim widzieć. Świetnie. Pewnie wrócił wczoraj lub nawet dziś i jeśli dobrze znał swoje dzieci to Hailey zdążyła mu wszystko powiedzieć. Nazmyślała niestworzone historie o Lou albo po prostu przekręciła go na swoją stronę. Prawdopodobnie coś z tego skoro Ryan chciał z nim pilnie rozmawiać.

Odchylił się na swoim krześle i odłożył papiery na bok, by go nie rozpraszały. Musiał to dziś dokładnie przeanalizować, a zostały mu tylko trzy godziny. Poza tym urocze esemesy od Louisa wcale mu w tym nie pomagały, więc cieszył się ogromnie, że jego obowiązki zostały podzielone odkąd jego bank wszedł we współprace z innym. Dzięki temu uzyskał całkiem dobrego wspólnika do pomocy i mniej natężenia w pracy oraz stresu co się równało z większą ilością czasu dla niego. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać tego skutki i był dużo bardziej wypoczęty, już nie tak zmęczony jak kiedyś.

\- Fajnie, że mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś w cholernym związku - zaczął Ryan wchodząc do gabinetu ojca bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia.

\- Mógłbyś mnie nie nachodzić w pracy? - westchnął Harry zmęczonym głosem. Nie widział syna dwa tygodnie i pierwsze co słyszy to jak zwykle pretensje. Obserwował jak zdejmuje cienki płaszcz po czym siada w fotelu naprzeciw niego.

\- Nawet żadnego posta na fejsie, kurde, nic - kontynuował dwudziestolatek żarliwym tonem, a ojciec patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Dowiaduję się od Hailey, że masz chłopaka. Od trzech miesięcy. Czy to jest jakiś żart? Wszyscy go już poznali, oczywiście oprócz mnie - kontynuował pretensjonalnym tonem, jednak Harry widział po nim, że nie jest to szczere. Ryan raczej nie angażował się aż tak w jego sprawy, nigdy nie kwestionował związków.

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie - odparł Harry spokojnie. - Ale nie odbierałeś, a potem wyłączyłeś telefon. Nie zamierzałem tego przekładać tylko ze względu na ciebie. Louis i tak już długo czekał.

\- Louis - powtórzył Ryan. - Dobra - westchnął i pokręcił do siebie głową. - Przepraszam za to. Od razu mówię, że Hailey kazała mi zmusić ciebie, żebyś z nim zerwał czy coś -

\- Nie ma mowy - przerwał mu Harry ostrym głosem. Wiedział, że tak będzie, że Hailey musiała w to mieszać Ryana, ale wiedział też, że Ryan był od niej mądrzejszy i nie zamierzał zachowywać się tak jak ona. - Zależy mi na nim i chcę z nim być i nie obchodzi mnie czy wam się to podoba czy nie, musicie się z tym pogodzić - wyjaśnił.

\- Tyle, że… jest piętnaście lat młodszy, czyli pięć lat starszy ode mnie - zauważył Ryan. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że ojciec kogoś ma, wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko różnica wieku trochę go przerażała, bo jakby nie patrzeć ten Louis mógłby być jego kumplem, a był chłopakiem ojca. To trochę dziwne.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, jemu też nie. Jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi, dobra? Wiek nie ma znaczenia jeśli kogoś kochasz, Ryan. No, poniekąd. Ale Louis jest dla mnie idealny - odparł, na co Ryan pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Tata miał rację, obaj byli dorośli i szczęśliwi ze sobą, więc nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie. Łatwo dał się do tego przekonać.

\- A… dzieci? Nie przeszkadza mu to, że masz szóśtkę?

\- Nie - przyznał Harry uśmiechając się do siebie. Louis był trochę przerażony jeśli o to chodzi, bał się jak to będzie wszystko wyglądało, ale był pozytywnie nastawiony i gotów, by zaangażować się w taki związek. - Bardzo chciał was poznać, ciebie też, ale ty byłeś zajęty - wypomniał mu Harry, na co Ryan przewrócił oczami.

\- Pojechaliśmy z chłopakami do Grays, no skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że akurat wtedy będziesz chciał nam przedstawić swojego chłopaka - westchnął Ryan, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Tata miał chłopaka i podobała mu się ta myśl. Nie chciał by wiecznie był sam i zajmował się tylko dziećmi. Mimo wszystko był jednak sceptycznie do tego nastawiony, ponieważ Louis był naprawdę młody, no ale nie chciał jeszcze go oceniać. - Ale jestem gotów poznać go teraz, więc?

\- W każdej chwili - zgodził się Harry radośnie. - Jeśli chcesz to mogę poprosić go nawet dziś… co? - stęknął widząc grymas na twarzy syna. - Jesteś zajęty?

\- Ta - westchnął chłopak. - Ale ten… dam ci znać jak tylko znajdę chwilę, okej? - odparł podnosząc się z fotela i zaczął zakładać na siebie płaszcz, już zbierał się do wyjścia. Harry zaśmiał się, ale kiwnął głową zgadzając się. Jego syn był zawsze zajęty, taki dorosły i samodzielny.

\- Jasne - mruknął jeszcze, a potem pozwolił mu się przytulić zanim wyszedł i zostawił go samego z lokatami.

Gdyby Harry liczył to wiedziałby, że nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy jego sekretarka ponownie zadzwoniła z wiadomością, że jakiś chłopak bardzo chce się z nim widzieć, jednak nie był umówiony, więc nie zamierzała go wpuścić. Harry tylko poprosił o jego imię i sekundę później wstał ze skórzanego fotela, by zgarnąć w ramiona Louisa i przycisnąć usta do jego skroni.

Pachniał jaśminem, poważnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie używał takich perfum, a Harry kochał ten zapach. Prawdopodobnie wyłapał to ostatnio, gdy Harry o tym wspomniał i postanowił go zadowolić.

\- Ślicznie pachniesz - westchnął w jego włosy i odsunął go od siebie, by móc spojrzeć na niego, po czym wyszczerzył się widząc jego słodkie rumieńce. Wiedział, że Harry wie.

Harry sięgnął dłonią do jego długiej grzywki i odsunął ją z jego czoła. Louis patrzył na niego swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczkami i Harry był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym jak bardzo zakochany w nim był. Nawet nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, w sumie nie chciał, to się po prostu stało i tyle. Teraz tylko musiał to pielęgnować.

\- Co tu robisz? Jest dopiero druga - zauważył Harry po tym jak odcisnął pocałunek na spierzchniętych wargach.

\- Sztuka jest już dobrze dopracowana, za kilka dni będzie premiera - odparł dumnie, bo przyczynił się do tego wkładając całe swoje serce - i skończyliśmy dziś wcześniej, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę. - wyjaśnił Louis trochę nerwowo. Nie chciał przeszkadzać Harry'emu w pracy, ale Niall też pracował i nie uśmiechało mu się być samemu w domu.

\- Chętnie bym się zwolnił i gdzieś cię zabrał, ale dosłownie za - spojrzał na zegarek - dwadzieścia osiem minut mam spotkanie z inwestorem, przykro mi - powiedział Harry i zanim Louis zdążył zareagować, on przyłożył mu palec do ust, a drugą ręką sięgnął do swojej kieszeni skąd wyciągnął kluczyki do samochodu i wcisnął je Louisowi. - Trzymaj. Pojedziesz na zakupy, dobrze? A potem do mnie do domu i poczekasz na mnie, a ja wrócę taksówką, okej? - zaproponował z uśmiechem, a Louis wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Mam, tak o sobie, jechać twoim Volvo? - stęknął machając kluczykami. Ten samochód był ogromny, a Louis nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz prowadził cokolwiek. Nie pamiętał czy jeszcze umie jeździć.

\- Mhm - przytaknął Harry po czym podał Louisowi swoją kartkę kredytową. Louis nie ukrywał, że był w szoku. W bardzo dużym szoku. Harry powierzał mu swój samochód i swoje pieniądze.

\- Harry, ale - zaczął Louis spanikowany, a Harry przerwał mu małym buziakiem w usta. Louis westchnął. - Na pewno?

\- Tak. Zrób jakieś zakupy, co tylko uważasz, że będzie potrzebne. Hailey lubi czekoladę z bakaliami, tę najdroższą - powiedział i mrugnął do Louisa wywołując jego śliczny uśmiech. - I kup coś dla siebie, i jak możesz to zatankuj trochę i przepłukaj go.

\- Przepłukać?

\- Tak. Na stacji mają taką mini myjnie. Po prostu weźmiesz wąż i spryskasz go wodą. Wygląda okropnie, a ja nie mam czasu go umyć.

\- Ahhh, już rozumiem - westchnął Louis - Teraz będziesz dawał mi pieniądze i się mną wysługiwał, tak? Zrób zakupy, umyj samochód, zrób obiad - zażartował, na co Harry z uśmiechem przewrócił oczami.

\- Dokładnie tak - przytaknął łapiąc Louisa za biodra i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że zderzyli się miednicami i Harry mógł prawidłowo pochylić się nad nim, by jego usta dotykały ciepłego czoła. Louis automatycznie owinął swoje ramiona wokół ciała Harry'ego, dłonie ułożył płasko u dołu jego pleców, ciesząc się tym jak szerokie były i uniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego rzęsy załaskotały go w policzki i może faktycznie tak było. - Odwdzięczę ci się seksem na tym biurku - mruknął Harry w wargi chłopaka sprawiając, że ten zaczerwienił się ostro i ponownie spuścił wzrok.

\- Zabawne - bąknął Louis i zamierzał wyrwać się z uścisku Harry'ego, jednak on trzymał go zbyt mocno, zbyt zaborczo. Możliwe, że Louis to lubił. Ale nie spodziewał się, że Harry wręcz wbije palce w jego kości biodrowe i wpije się w jego usta z taką siłą, iż zabraknie mu powietrza w płucach.

Pocałunek był jednak delikatny. Harry jedynie muskał jego wargi, a ich języki spotkały się tylko raz, bardzo delikatnie.

\- Zrobisz to dla mnie, kochanie? - spytał po chwili Harry bardzo cicho. Widział niepokój w jego oczach, dlatego właśnie go o to poprosił.

\- No… no dobrze - stęknął Louis, a Harry podziękował mu szerokim uśmiechem. Cmoknął go jeszcze w skroń zanim Louis wyszedł z jego gabinetu.

Dłonie mu się trzęsły, gdy starał się trafić kluczykiem do stacyjki. Był spanikowany i nie miał pojęcia jak w ogóle wyjedzie z parkingu. Spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko i z zażenowaniem stwierdził, że jest za wysoko i nic nie widzi, więc poprawił je. Potem poprawił też te boczne oczywiście i jeszcze przysunął sobie fotel z piekącymi polikami. Spojrzał przed siebie w duchu ciesząc się, że parking był z tyłu banku i nikt nie mógł go tutaj zobaczyć, ponieważ musiał jeszcze podwyższyć fotel. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim raz czuł aż taki wstyd przed samym sobą, bo był po prostu za mały do samochodu swojego faceta, poważnie.

Dopiero po chwili rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Jeździł nim już parę razy, jednak jako pasażer i samochód zupełnie inaczej wyglądał z miejsca kierowcy. Wydawał się być dużo większy, gdy Louis miał świadomość tego, że zaraz będzie go prowadził. I pachniał całkiem ładnie, pachniał Harrym.

W końcu ułożył zapiął pasy, dłonie na kierownicy i jeszcze poprawił się na miejscu, chcąc prawidłowo i wygodnie siedzieć. Depnął na sprzęgło, odpalił samochód i włączył światła. Silnik zawarczał przyjemnie i Louis automatycznie się uśmiechnął. Właśnie zamierzał prowadzić Volvo, samochód jego mężczyzny. Przed chwilą czuł wstyd, ale teraz przepełniała go duma. Liczył tylko, że poradzi sobie z kierowaniem tak dużego auta i będzie potrafił zaparkować.

Wrzucił wsteczny i bardzo powoli wyjechał z parkingu. Na razie nie było źle, więc teraz z większą pewnością siebie ruszył w kierunku ulicy. Po pięciu minutach mógł stwierdzić, że jechało się bardzo przyjemnie. Samochód był cichy, a on nie zamierzał przekraczać dozwolonej prędkości, podobało mu się kierowanie nim. Włączył radio, by umilić sobie czas i parsknął głośno, ponieważ głośniki wypełnił jeden z kawałków The Rolling Stones. Oczywiście, mógł się domyślić, że Harry słucha staroci i nie wie, że istnieje coś takiego jak radio. Nie zamierzał jednak niczego zmieniać.

Na początek ruszył w kierunku stacji paliw, by mieć to już z głowy. Kątem oka zerknął na kartę kredytową Harry'ego, którą położył na siedzeniu pasażera. Jakoś tak przyszło mu na myśl, iż jest ciekaw ile ten plastik chowa zer.

Miał szczęście, że o tej porze dnia jest mało ludzi na mieście, więc bez problemu podjechał pod dystrybutor. Wskaźnik pokazywał mu, że paliwa jest mniej niż pół, więc stwierdził, że będzie dobrze jak zatankuje za dwie stówki, nie chciał szaleć z nie swoimi pieniędzmi. Jednak schody zaczęły się, gdy przyszło mu do umycia Volvo, tak jak poprosił go Harry. Faktycznie, obok stała mini myjnia z różnymi przyrządami, o których Louis nie miał pojęcia, i za cholerę nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać.

Trzeba za to płacić? Spytał sam siebie. Pomarańczowy automat nie wyglądała jakby oczekiwał, by wrzucono do niego jakieś drobne. Miał przymocowany jakiś metalowy wąż, jednak Louis nie miał pewności, iż to właśnie to jest wodą, której potrzebował, ponieważ obok stało pełne wiaderko i jakaś szmatka, i kurwa, co on miał robić? Mimo, że nikogo wokół nie był on wstydził się podejść do automatu i dokładnie przeczytać instrukcje obsługi. Jego policzki zaczęły piec, a on z sekundy na sekundę stresował się coraz bardziej. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie, Boże. Nie umiał zrobić nawet tak prostej rzeczy i już zamierzał wsiąść do samochodu i odjechać, a Harry'emu powiedzieć, że po prostu zapomniał, gdy obok niego pojawił się przystojny Mulat.

\- Hej, kolego - odezwał się miłym głosem, sprawiając, że Louis spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Zamiast odpowiedzieć uśmiechnął się jedynie, ale tak bardzo nieśmiało, iż wyglądało to na grymas. - Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Nie - stęknął Louis i odwrócił się z zamiarem wejścia do samochodu.

\- Widziałem bardzo dobrze jak przymierzałeś się do myjni, ale chyba spanikowałeś, co? - zawołał do niego uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. Na pomarańczowej kamizelce dostrzegł wydrukowane imię “Zayn”. - To jak, pomóc ci?

\- No dobra - odparł cicho i tak piskliwie, że miał wrażenie iż płonie ze wstydu.

Chłopak wyszczerzył się do niego, ale nie powiedział już nic. Sięgnął do spryskiwacza, włączył go i po prostu zaczął oblewać wodą Volvo Harry'ego, a Louis stał obok jak jakiś dureń niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

\- Powiedz mi - zaczął Zayn uśmiechając się przyjaźnie - skąd taki drobny chłopak wziął takie wielkie auto, hm?

\- Nie twoja sprawa - burknął Louis odwracając wzrok. Czuł się zażenowany, bo obcy koleś właśnie powiedział, że jest mały. Z pewnością również nie wyglądał na kogoś, kogo było stać na tak ekskluzywny samochód, mając na sobie czarne jeansy z dziurą na kolanie i zwykłą zieloną bluzę z kapturem. Koleś już pewnie myślał swoje.

\- No okej, przepraszam - zaśmiał się Mulat i posłał Louisowi zalotne spojrzenie.

Obszedł samochód, by umyć go z drugiej strony, przez co Louis teraz stał tyłem do niego i nie zamierzał się obrócić. Nie chciał, by wyglądało to tak jakby go pilnował. W drugiej chwili, jednak zaczął tego żałować, bo czuł wyraźnie jego wzrok na swojej pupie, czuł jak koleś ostro go obczaja, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził być zwykłym obiektem, na którym zatrzymywały się takie pożądliwe spojrzenia obcych facetów.

\- Słuchaj - odezwał się miło czarnowłosy chłopak odkładając na miejsce spryskiwacz. Louis zerknął na samochód i uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc, że był już czysty, tak jak oczekiwał Harry. Nie zamierzał jednak zwracać uwagi na zaczepiającego go faceta, już za dużo wstydu się najadł, a łzy wciąż kuły jego oczy. - Kończę za niecałą godzinkę, nie chciałbyś gdzieś wyskoczyć? - spytał uśmiechając się flirciarsko.

\- Nie - burknął Louis jednocześnie grzebiąc w swojej kieszeni, skąd wyciągnął dwadzieścia funtów i wcisnął je Mulatowi. - Starczy? - spytał nawet nie unosząc na niego wzroku. Chciał jak najszybciej stąd odjechać.

\- Tak, tylko dam ci resztę -

\- Nie trzeba - przerwał mu i od razu wsiadł w samochód. Odjechał nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczonego Zayna.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów chcąc uspokoić swoje dudniące serce. Zayn z pewnością nie miał złych zamiarów, był tylko miły, to Louis jak zwykle panikował. Czuł się żałośnie z tego powodu. Niestety nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Czasem zdarzało mu się właśnie tak reagować, gdy “rozmawiał” z obcymi mężczyznami. W klubach, do których kiedyś chodził, zawsze taka pogadanka kończyła się seksem i właśnie dlatego Louis był teraz tak bardzo uprzedzony. W takich sytuacjach za każdym razem czuł się jak nic nie warta rzecz.

Nie zamierzał jednak zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Zayn był zwykłym nieznajomym, który z pewnością jutro o nim zapomni, a on już nigdy nie wróci na tę stację.

Zanim skierował się do domu Harry'ego pojechał oczywiście na te zakupy. Szczerze nie miał pojęcia co konkretnie kupić dlatego wrzucał do wózka wszystko to co sam lubił jeść, trochę potrzebnych i lepszych rzeczy i oczywiście słodycze, by zadowolić dzieci. Było już po trzeciej, gdy zajechał przed garaż Harry'ego. Zabrał z bagażnika dwie duże i ciężkie torby i nieco zestresowany skierował się do domu licząc, że otworzy mu Ethan.

\- A ty co tu robisz? - warknęła Hailey stając w progu i splotła ramiona na piersi. - Gdzie tata?

\- Uh - stęknął Louis. - Harry… Harry poprosił mnie, żebym zrobił wam zakupy i przyjechał, a on wróci taksówką -

\- Dał ci swój samochód? - sapnęła dziewczyna nie dowierzając i wyjrzała za samochodem, by upewnić się, czy Louis faktycznie mówił prawdę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tata naprawdę powierzył coś tak cennego jakiemuś obcemu kolesiowi. Dodatkowo poprosił o zakupy? Dla nich? Co?

\- Tak, mogłabyś -

\- Nie - przerwała mu ponownie po czym zrobiła krok w tył chcąc zamknąć przed nim drzwi. Louis czuł jak drugi raz tego dnia jego oczy wypełniają łzy. Wiedział, że był to bardzo zły pomysł. Harry nie powinien był go o to prosić. - Nikt cię tu nie chce - dodała niemal spluwając, jednak szybko pożałowała widząc, że dolna warga Louisa drży, a on sam odwrócił wzrok. Już miał się wycofać.

\- Co ty odwalasz? - warknął Ethan wpychając się przed siostrę, jednocześnie odsuwając ją przez co oburzona szturchnęła go lekko i odeszła bez słowa. Jak zwykle przesadziła i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie potrafiła pogodzić się z tym, że jej ojciec faktycznie kogoś sobie znalazł i nie jest to luźny związek, skoro prosi Louisa o takie prywatne rzeczy, skoro chce by ten chłopak spędzał czas z jego dziećmi. W ogóle jej się to nie podobało, mimo że Louis wydawał się być naprawdę fajny. Ethan go uwielbiał. - Nie słuchaj jej, Louis. Chodź - powiedział posyłając szatynowi uśmiech i zaprosił go do środka.

Wziął od niego jedną torbę i poszli razem do kuchni. Z jakiegoś powodu Louis czuł się naprawdę dobrze w towarzystwie tego chłopaka. Wiedział, że Ethan go lubi, a on lubił jego i nieźle się dogadywali. Sprawił, że Louis w końcu się dziś uśmiechnął, jego humor tak po prostu poprawił się. Wiedział, że z Ethanem spędzi miło czas. Osobiście bardzo chciał go poznać, polubił go już od pierwszego spotkania.

\- To mówisz, że tata dał ci swój samochód? - zaczął blondyn rozpakowywując zakupy. Louis usiadł do stołu i obserwował go, ponieważ chłopak nie pozwolił sobie pomóc.

\- No jak widać - mruknął Louis nieco speszony, ale uśmiechnął się. Ethan nie brzmiał ani złośliwie, ani prześmiewczo. Raczej był podekscytowany, a Louis szczęśliwy, że Harry ufał mu aż tak bardzo.

\- I jak się nim jeździ?

\- Całkiem dobrze - przyznał Louis. - Na początku się bałem, ale chyba nawet lepiej jeździ się takim dużym niż małym, wiesz?

\- Zapamiętam - odparł i mrugnął do szatyna - Za jakby trzy lata mam osiemnastkę, to poproszę tatę o jakiś fajny samochód - powiedział poważnie, na co Louis zaśmiał się głośno i pokazał mu kciuk w górę. - Idziemy w coś zagrać? - zaproponował i ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górę.

\- W co zagrać? - spytał Louis podążając za Ethanem.

\- Nie wiem, umiesz grać w FIFĘ?

\- To jedyne w co umiem grać - zaśmiał się Louis, na co czternastolatek przewrócił oczami.

Rozsiedli się w jego pokoju na miękkim dywanie, tam gdzie Ethan zawsze siedział podczas grania. Louis jeszcze nie był w jego pokoju, więc to normalne, że zaczął się rozglądać. Od razu w oczy rzuciło mu się Play Station, na którym chłopak właśnie ładował grę. Miał też własną wieżę, a przy komodzie stały piłkarzyki. Pod oknem oczywiście zostało umiejscowione duże czarne biurko, obok stolik i dwa małe krzesełka i wielkie dwuosobowe łóżko zawalone ubraniami i książkami, a ściany pomalowane były na ostrą zieleń, jednak przepełnione śmiesznymi lampkami i mnóstwem zdjęć z rodziną i znajomymi. Typowy pokój nastolatka, tak jakby.

\- Sorka za ten syf - bąknął Ethan podając Louisowi kontroler, a szatyn mruknął coś w odpowiedzi.

Zaczęli grać. Rozegrali dwa piętnastominutowe mecze, zanim Ethan zorientował się, że jest dużo lepszy i wyśmiał Louisa od staruszków.

\- Tylko dziesięć lat starszy - obraził się Louis ze śmiechem. - Poza tym ty cały swój wolny czas poświęcasz tym grom - wypomniał mu, a Ethan zmarszczył się na niego oburzony, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do ust.

\- A ty na co poświęcasz swój czas, co? Na całowanie mojego taty? - zaśmiał się Ethan wywołując rumieńce u Louisa, i niestety szatyn nie zdążył tego skomentować.

\- Hej - odezwał się Harry powoli wchodząc do pokoju syna. Przez chwilę stał w drzwiach i obserwował ich jak grali razem i przekomarzali się i nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nic dziś go tak nie ucieszyło jak to, że jego syn tak dobrze dogaduje się z jego chłopakiem. Kiedy Louis poznawał jego dzieci Harry liczył przede wszystkim, by chociaż się tolerowali. Nie oczekiwał tak dobrego kontaktu, a już na pewno nie przyjaźni. Chociaż mógł się spodziewać, że Ethan zrobi wszystko, żeby Louis czuł się komfortowo w ich domu.

\- Hej, Harry - odparł Louis uśmiechając się do bruneta w ten wyjątkowy sposób z błyszczącymi oczami. Gra z Ethanem tak bardzo go pochłonęła, że nawet zapomniał, iż niecierpliwie czekał na Harry'ego.

\- Cześć, tato - przywitał się Ethan obojętnym tonem i zajął się wyłączeniem gry.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się zająłeś moim chłopakiem - zauważył Harry pomagając Louisowi wstać z dywanu. Oczywiście, że Louis musiał się potknąć o powietrze i opaść Harry'emu w ramiona, dłońmi opierając się o ciepłą klatkę piersiową otuloną przyjemnym, koszulowym materiałem. Uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na pięknego mężczyznę, który z wielką chęcią go podtrzymywał, a w jego policzkach uformowały się te cudne dołeczki i Louis nie pragnął już niczego więcej.

\- Ja zawsze zajmuje się dobrze twoimi chłopakami - parsknął Ethan sprawiając, że Louis wytrzeszczył na niego oczy wzburzony, a Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Co to niby znaczy? - żachnął się szatyn spoglądając to z ojca na syna.

\- Hah, nic - odparł Ethan rozbawiony - To był żart.

\- Jaki żart, co -

\- Chodź, Lou - westchnął Harry przyciskając usta do jego skroni. Widział go ponad trzy godziny temu, ale już zdążył się stęsknić. Szczerze mógł przyznać, że solidnie uzależnił się od niego. - Teraz ja się tobą zajmę - wyszeptał do jego ucha specjalnie zniżając ton. Louis przymknął oczy i zacisnął dłoń na jego marynarce nie potrafiąc zareagować w inny sposób, za bardzo przytłoczony czułością Harry'ego.

\- Idźcie już stąd - jeknął Ethan wywracając oczami i zaśmiał się cicho widząc jak Louis się zawstydził.

Harry objął go w pasie i skierował się do swojej sypialni, jednak przystanął zwracając uwagę na zamknięte drzwi do pokoju Hailey i spojrzał na Louisa, na co ten wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał mu mówić, że to ona otworzyła mu drzwi i w najmniejszym stopniu nie chciała go wpuścić zachowując się co najmniej niegrzecznie. Harry zdecydował się zapukać, po czym nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz Hailey odezwała się do niego, milczała od czasu, gdy poznała Lou i Harry'emu było przykro. Tęsknił za swoją małą córeczką.

\- Harry - westchnął Louis ujmując w dłonie twarz bruneta, w duchu ciesząc się gładkością jego policzków. - Przejdzie jej, tak? - powiedział z małym uśmiechem, co Harry od razu odwzajemnił, ponieważ to były jego słowa. Pokiwał krótko głową i nachylił się do Lou, tak że ich nosy napierały na siebie zabawnie, gdy ich usta złączyły się w małym buziaku. Louis myślał, że pocałunki to było to co najbardziej uwielbiał w ich związku. Wszystkie pocałunki jakimi Harry go obdarzał; te drobne i delikatne w czoło czy policzek, ale też te głębokie i namiętne, wszystkie przepełnione silnym uczuciem, zakochaniem.

W końcu weszli do sypialni Harry'ego i Louis od razu skierował się do jego łóżka i rzucił się na nie ze śmiechem, przez co w policzkach starszego pojawiły się dołeczki. Łóżko było okropnie miękkie i tak bardzo wygodne, że Louis na poważnie miał ochotę po prostu się położyć i zasnąć. Jeszcze gdyby tylko Harry opatulił go swoim ciepłem Louis byłby najszczęśliwszy. Podsunął się wyżej układając się na wielu poduszkach, dłoń podsunął sobie pod twarz i skupił na Harrym rozmarzone spojrzenie.

\- Chodź do mnie - powiedział cichym, miękkim głosem i poklepał wolne miejsce obok siebie. Chciał się poprzytulać. Im więcej czasu spędzał z Harrym, z każdym dniem pragnął go coraz bardziej, chcąc mieć go przy sobie nieustannie, chcąc tulić się do niego i zasypiać na jego piersi, naprawdę. A przecież byli ze sobą jedynie trzy miesiące. Ale jak to się mówi, w miarę jedzenia apetyt rośnie, prawda?

\- Zaraz, tylko się przebiorę - odparł Harry jednocześnie zsuwając z siebie czarną marynarkę z różowym podszyciem. Odłożył ją na fotel i zniknął w swojej dużej garderobie, skąd wyciągnął białą koszulkę na długi rękaw i kremowe bawełniane joggersy.

Louis oczekiwał, że Harry przebierze się przy nim i tak własnie miało się stać. Mężczyzna zaczął powoli odpinać guziki swojej fiołkowej koszuli, a Louis czuł jak jego twarz płonie, podczas gdy w podbrzuszu kumulowało się miłe ciepło. Jego żołądek zrobił fikołka, kiedy Harry w tak cholernie seksowny sposób zsunął materiał ze swoich silnych ramion i odłożył go przy marynarce. Kątem oka zerknął na speszonego i zaciekawionego Lou i posłał mu słodki uśmiech, co chłopak nieśmiało odwzajemnił.

Potem sięgnął do guzika swoich garniturowych spodni ze srebrnymi lampasami i chwilę później stał po środku pokoju w seledynowych bokserkach w banany i w czarnych skarpetkach. Louisowi zrobiło się duszno. Nie miejcie mu tego za złe, ale on naprawdę nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od krocza Harry'ego, sam sięgnął dłonią do swojego, by poprawić się w ciasnych slipkach.

\- Lou - westchnął Harry zakładając na siebie białą koszulkę, a z jego twarzy nie schodził zauroczony uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam - stęknął Louis i odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony. Wiedział, że nie było w tym nic dziwnego czy niestosownego, to w końcu jego chłopak i miał prawo patrzeć na niego w taki sposób, jednak czuł się trochę zawstydzony. Lub onieśmielony byłoby lepszym określeniem. Harry był piękny, miał cudowne ciało i Louis zachwycał się nim przez tę krótką chwilę szczęśliwy, że jakby nie patrzeć należało do niego.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać - zaśmiał się krótko Harry naciągając spodnie na nogi, a Louis spojrzał na niego dużymi oczami.

\- Nie? - mruknął na powrót z zachwytem obserwując jak brunet kroczy w jego stronę, po czym wspiął się na łóżko i pochylił nad nim. To było już całkowicie naturalną rzeczą, że przycisnął usta do jego czoła, ponieważ robił to za każdym razem, gdy miał go tak blisko siebie i Louis zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mruknął Harry, następnie ułożył się na łóżku i przyciągnął Louisa na swoje ciało. Dłoń umiejscowił w dole jego pleców, a nos wetknął w miękkie włosy, by za chwile ucałować chłopaka w czubek jego głowy. - Cieszę się, że ci się podobam - przyznał cicho muskając palcami ciepłą skórę jego pleców. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy jak chłopak mruczy przy jego piersi. Pozwolił mu ulokować swoją nogę na jego udach, a sam drugą dłonią sięgnął po tę jego, by spleść ich palce. - Bo ty podobasz się mi. A to chyba jednak jest ważne w związku, prawda?

\- Prawda - zgodził się Louis i uśmiechnął się szczerze na słowa Harry'ego. Kurwa, podobał mu się. Obaj podobali się sobie i ta myśl sprawiała, że nie potrafił przestać się szczerzyć. Był w cudownym związku i podobał się cudownemu mężczyźnie. Jak wielkie miał szczęście?

\- Bardzo mi się podobasz - powtórzył Harry niskim głosem po krótkiej chwili i obrócił ich tak, by teraz leżeli na boku naprzeciw siebie i wgapiali się w swoje zakochane oczy. W pokoju było cicho i ciepło, tak przytulnie, że Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie przez delikatną dłoń Harry'ego na jego biodrze, przez jego wścibskie palce wpychające się pod gumkę jego dresów, by móc dotykać opalonej skóry. Był niemożliwy aż tak bardzo pragnąc bliskości, ale Louis rozumiał go całkowicie, bo on chciał tego samego.

\- Mogę zrobić ci malinkę? - spytał zachrypniętym głosem z rumianymi policzkami, które były absolutną normą przy Harrym.

\- Jezu - stęknął Harry przymykając oczy. - Nawet nie pytaj - powiedział jednocześnie obracając się na plecy i przyciągnął Louisa tak, by ten usiadł wygodnie na jego udach.

Louis zaśmiał się, kładąc dłonie płasko na brzuchu Harry'ego, a nogi przycisnął do jego chudych bioder. Brunet jakby niepewnie swoje ręce ułożył na jego kolanach, wzroku nie spuszczając z jego uśmiechniętych ust.

\- Nie bój się - mruknął Louis, sięgając po dłonie Harry'ego i umiejscowił je na swoich biodrach, bardziej w kierunku swojej pupy. Nie cierpiał, gdy ludzie tak po prostu dotykali go tam, ale Harry to co innego. Wręcz pragnął, by palce bruneta wbiły się w jego pośladki. - Możesz mnie dotknąć. Wiem, że chcesz - dodał już ciszej i pochylił się do Harry'ego, podpierając się dłońmi przy jego głowie.

Mężczyzna niemal od razu objął całe jego pośladki, a z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk. Jego pupa była taka miękka i kształtna i Harry pomyślał, że mógłby poświęcić połowę swojego życia zachwycając się nią. Pchnął lekko Louisa bliżej siebie, tak że teraz pupą przyjemnie napierał na jego krocze, a Harry wyszedł mu naprzeciw, unosząc ostrożnie swoje biodra, ale wyłącznie po to, by czuć go bliżej. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu pozwalając Louisowi składać buziaki na całej jego szyi i wzdychał ciesząc się jego bliskością. Nie oczekiwał niczego więcej, było dobrze tak jak było. Było idealnie, subtelnie i intymnie.

Louis z szybko bijącym sercem przycisnął swoje usta do miękkiej skóry nad obojczykiem Harry'ego i stwierdził, że to właśnie tu go oznaczy. Jego dłonie drżały gdy zaciskał je na miękkiej pościeli, a ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek odważy się samemu wyjść z inicjatywą, że z wielką ochotą będzie zachowywał się w taki własnie sposób doprowadzając Harry'ego do szaleństwa. Uśmiechnął się czując jak jego ciało się napina, gdy zassał ciepłą skórę, a dłonie wydawały się być niemal przyklejone do jego pośladków. Louis mógł przyznać, że bardzo mu się to podobało, ponieważ nie chodziło tu o podniecenie, seksualność, a zwykłą bliskość.

\- Weźcie się może zamykajcie, co? - odezwał się speszony Ethan i z małym oburzeniem zatrzasnął drzwi.

Louis nieco zszokowany oderwał się od Harry'ego i usiadł prosto, po czym zaśmiał się widząc jego rozbawioną minę. Powędrował wzrokiem do rumieniącej się już malinki i poczuł rosnącą w nim dumę, ponieważ on to zrobił swojemu chłopakowi. Brunet złapał go za dłonie i pociągnął na siebie, by w końcu go pocałować, szczęśliwy, widząc odwagę i pewność w jego oczach.


	19. 18

Szok to jedyne co Harry czuł widząc jak jego córka z wielkim entuzjazmem zareagowała na wiadomość, iż Max chce zabrać ją i Ethana na weekend. Zaproponował, że weźmie ich do tej nowo otwartej galerii handlowej i kupi wszystko co tylko będą chcieli, oczywiście. A potem jeśli będą mieli ochotę to mogą pójść do kina, sami lub z nim albo spędzić czas w domu albo jak tylko chcą. Ethan przyjął to całkiem dobrze, głównie dlatego, że potrzebował kilku nowych rzeczy, więc to było mu na rękę. I Harry to rozumiał, wiedząc, że chłopak nie lubił zbytnio spędzać czasu z drugim tatą. Za to zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że Hailey zgodzi się z uśmiechem i czym prędzej pójdzie się pakować, w kółko powtarzając jak to już nie może się doczekać, mimo że Max zadzwonił dosłownie pięć minut temu. Dla Harry'ego to było jak nóż w plecy, ponieważ wyraźnie robiła mu na złość. Specjalnie udawała swoje podekscytowanie, by tylko sprawić mu przykrość, tak jak on sprawił jej umawiając się z Louisem.

Harry usiadł w salonie i sięgnął po swój telefon, by sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie dostał wiadomości od szatyna, chociaż w taki sposób chcąc odciągnąć swoje myśli od tego całego chaosu, który przysparzał mu dużo stresu. Nie dość, że stresował się w pracy, to jeszcze w domu. Powoli zaczynał wątpić w swoje ojcowskie zdolności, ponieważ nie potrafił dogadać się ze swoją dorastającą córką, mimo że wiedział doskonale co siedzi w jej głowie, dlaczego zachowuje się w taki właśnie sposób. Może barierą było to, iż ona nie chciała dopuścić go do siebie, przynajmniej tak się usprawiedliwiał. Wiele razy podchodził do niej, by porozmawiać, ale spotykał się z czystą ignorancją. I nawet nie potrafił być zły, ukarać jej czy cokolwiek. Jemu było po prostu przykro. Czuł się bezsilny w tej sytuacji. Nie mógł jej przecież zmusić, by lubiła Louisa i starała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ale mogła chociaż zachowywać się stosownie do niego, w końcu był jej ojcem i należało mu się odrobinę szacunku.

Na powrót skupił swoją uwagę na komórce, gdzie widniała wiadomość od jego chłopaka. Napisał do niego z zapytaniem co u niego słychać w ten sobotni poranek, oczywiście dyskretnie proponując mu wspólne spędzenie czasu. Harry chciał mu już odpisać, gdy w domu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Niechętnie wstał ze swojego miejsca wiedząc doskonale kogo właśnie niesie. Przyjął na twarz poważny wyraz i otworzył swojemu byłemu mężowi.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Max ze zbyt pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi odsuwając się w przejściu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go gościć, nawet nie zamierzał proponować mu czegoś do picia. Po prostu zamknął za nim drzwi i wrócił do salonu.

\- Cześć - burknął.

\- Dzieciaki gotowe? - zapytał Max nawet nie zdejmując butów i od razu podążył za Harrym, po czym stanął przy schodach prowadzących na górę.

\- Pakują się już godzinę. Na pewno są gotowi - odparł Harry i usiadł na kanapie, od razu sięgając po swój telefon, by tym razem odpisać Louisowi. Max spojrzał na niego dociekliwie, ale on starał się go ignorować, gdy przysiadł się koło niego.

“Dlaczego pytasz, słońce? c:”

\- Więc… masz kogoś - zaczął zwyczajnym tonem, niczym dzieciak zaglądając Harry'emu do telefonu.

\- Skąd niby wiesz? - burknął Harry marszcząc brwi i rzucił byłemu mężowi ostre spojrzenie, a ten przewrócił oczami.

\- Od Hailey.

\- Och. Od kiedy ci się tak zwierza? - zagaił Harry niezbyt miłym tonem. Zaczynał się już denerwować. Poprawka, to Max go denerwował swoją parszywą twarzą i bezczelnym spojrzeniem.

\- Odkąd ma dość ciebie i sama zaproponowała, bym zabrał ją do siebie chociaż na weekend - odparł Max z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Harry miał wrażenie, że cała jego krew płynie w górę, a jemu podnosi się ciśnienie. Jeszcze niedawno jego były mąż był osobą, której szczerze współczuł mimo tego jak ten go kiedyś potraktował. Teraz naprawdę miał ochotę go uderzyć. Jak zwykle był bezczelnym samolubem, w ogóle się nie zmienił i nie uczył się na błędach. Harry jedynie się bał, iż Hailey mogłaby zacząć go naśladować, a już była temu bliska, co wcześniej zauważył Ethan.

\- Że co? - stęknął na wydechu, a w jego oczach widoczne było zdezorientowanie. - Na pewno tak nie powiedziała, nie uwierzę - dodał, nie będąc jednak tego pewnym. Raczej spodziewał się, że Hailey właśnie tak się zachowa, i mimo to czuł małe ukłucie.

\- Napisała - poprawił się Max, po czym wyciągnął swój telefon i pokazał Harry'emu esemesa od córki “Nie wytrzymuje tuu :((((( zabierz mnie prosze do siebie..”. - Niby taki dobry tatuś z ciebie, a okazuje się, że dziecko ma cię dość - parsknął Max chamsko. Harry szczerze nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, jak zareagować. Przeżywali trudne chwile z Hailey, tak, ale nie sądził, że dziewczyna może aż tak to odczuwać, nie sądził, że czuje się źle w domu, że wolałaby być z drugim ojcem. To go mocno bolało. Z drugiej jednak strony uważał, że szesnastolatka najzwyklej w świecie chce mu po prostu dopiec, uciekając do Maxa, w ten sposób chcąc zmusić go, by rozstał się z Lou. Niedoczekanie.

\- Cokolwiek ci powiedziała, jestem pewny, że przesadza. Zakochałem się i -

\- Zakochałeś się? - zaśmiał się Max złośliwie. - Jesteś żałosny. Na stare lata zachciało ci się niby jakiejś miłości. Ty się lepiej zajmuj wychowywaniem szóstki dzieciaków, a nie zachowujesz się jak oni.

\- Słuchaj - warknął Harry prostując się na swoim siedzeniu. - Dla twojej wiadomości, to ja cały ten cholerny czas, jebane szesnaście lat wychowuje nasze dzieci i pozostałą czwórkę. To ty mnie zdradzałeś, ty nas zostawiłeś, więc nie pieprz mi teraz takich głupot. Zajmuję się nimi wszystkimi najlepiej jak tylko mogę, staram się, żeby żadnemu niczego nie zabrakło, by były szczęśliwe, bezpieczne, miały co jeść, w co się ubrać i jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem żadnych zażaleń. Potrafię dobrze zająć się szóstką moich dzieci, utrzymać je, kiedy ty nawet nie starasz się o swoją dwójkę, do cholery jasnej i nie wyskakuj mi tu z jakimś gównem, że moje dziecko ma mnie dość. To ja wychowuje Hailey i znam ją bardzo dobrze, wiem, że to jej głupie gierki, kiedy chce mną manipulować, tak jak zawsze robiłeś to ty, ale wiem też, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ona ma dobre serce i robi to tylko dlatego, że boi się mnie stracić, a ty jesteś zwykłym kutasem.

\- Dobra, wiem, że nie byłem idealnym ojcem, nawet dobrym ojcem, chociaż odrobinę. Wiem doskonale, że ich skrzywdziłem i nie interesowałem się długi czas, ale chodzi o to, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, wiem, że spierdoliłem i staram się teraz to jakoś naprawić - powiedział nieco zbolałym głosem, a Harry parsknął rozbawiony, kręcąc głową. Max poczuł się urażony słowami Harry'ego, więc chciał jakoś dobrze z tego wybrnąć. - Naprawdę się staram, to jest teraz szczere. To moje dzieci i kocham je. Mam teraz trochę pieniędzy i pomyślałem, że -

\- Pieniędzy? Myślisz, że kupisz ich kilkoma ciuchami i wypadem do kina? Ja daje im przede wszystkim miłość, której ty nie potrafisz w żaden sposób okazać, a to co teraz robisz to zwykłe przekupstwo. Nie przeciągniesz ich na swoją stronę w taki sposób, mogę ci to zapewnić. Lepiej zajmij się sobą, Max. Znajdź sobie stałą pracę, bo na tych kasynach długo nie pociągniesz, a ja na pewno nie będę ci pomagał.

\- Więc wolisz wydawać kasę na jakiegoś chłoptasia niż wspomóc faceta, któremu zrobiłeś dwójkę dzieci?

\- Jest mi ciebie żal w tej chwili, wiesz? -

\- Gotowa! - przerwała mu Hailey zbiegająca ze schodów ze swoją dużą torbą. - Cześć, tatusiu - mruknęła podchodząc do Maxa i z uśmiechem przytuliła się do jego piersi. Na ten widok serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się boleśnie, ale starał się tego nie pokazywać, przecież był silnym dojrzałym mężczyzną, a dziecko zawsze kocha obojga rodziców tak samo, prawda?

\- Cześć, skarbie - przywitał się z nią Max, jednocześnie patrząc na Harry'ego z cwanym uśmiechem. - Hej, Ethan - odezwał się do syna, który po chwili również zszedł na dół taszcząc na plecach swój szkolny plecak, gdzie najwyraźniej nie włożył zbyt wiele.

\- Mhm - wymruczał chłopak z niemrawym wyrazem twarzy. On w przeciwieństwie do Hailey wcale nie był podekscytowany na czas spędzony z drugim ojcem. Przyznał się tacie, że zgodził się tylko dlatego, by właśnie kupić sobie parę rzeczy. Reszta go nie interesowała, ponieważ wiedział, iż to Hailey zmusiła Maxa do wspólnego weekendu, ze względu na to, że tata ma chłopaka, a jej się to nie podoba. Osobiście wolałby zostać w domu, ale postanowił dać tacie chwilę sam na sam z Louisem, bo wiedział, że tak właśnie będzie.

\- Tak, um - jęknął Max zakłopotany niezbyt optymistyczną odpowiedzią Ethana i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. - Zbieramy się - powiedział do dzieci i czym prędzej wyszedł z salonu uciekając od ostrego spojrzenia Harry'ego.

Wszyscy przenieśli się do korytarza. Podczas gdy dzieciaki się ubierały, Harry i Max posyłali sobie niemiłe spojrzenia. Styles wiedział, że ten weekend będzie dla niego ciężki, jako dla ojca. W pewnej chwili nawet zaczął się bać, iż Hailey mogłaby chcieć zamieszkać z Maxem, czego by nie przeżył. Ona wciąż była jego małą córeczką, mimo że zachowywała się w tak zły sposób psując mu nerwy.

\- To na razie, Harry - burknął Max otwierając drzwi.

\- Hailey? - odezwał się Harry widząc, że córka od razu kieruje się do wyjścia. Nie zareagowała na jego wołanie, nie spojrzała na niego, nie pożegnała się, kiedy to zawsze przed wyjazdem taki jak ten tuliła go mocno, jednak nie tym razem. Po prostu sobie wyszła razem z Maxem.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i wypuścił drżący oddech, by powstrzymać cisnące się łzy do jego oczu. Zachowanie Hailey mocno go zraniło. Nie przypuszczał, że jego związek z Lou sprawi, że córka odwróci się od niego, na tyle, by nie chcieć się pożegnać. Jasne, to był zwykły weekend u drugiego ojca, jednak pożegnania dla nich były bardzo ważne, ponieważ nigdy nie wiesz co może się zdarzyć.

\- Nie przejmuj się nią, tato - odezwał się Ethan, uśmiechając się do ojca pocieszająco. - Jak zwykle świruje - stwierdził ze śmiechem, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego i przytulił go, mimo że jako chłopak robił to dość rzadko. - Baw się dobrze z Lou - dodał znacząco, sprawiając, że tata zaśmiał się krótko, a następnie wyszedł z domu, by wsiąść do samochodu Maxa i odjechać.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno do siebie i wrócił do salonu, gdzie opadł ciężko na kanapę. Oczywiście zamierzał odwiedzić Louisa, by chłopak choć trochę odciągnął jego myśli od odsuwającej się od niego Hailey. Bolał go stosunek córki do niego, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym rozwodzić, wiedząc doskonale, że to wcale nie było szczere i całkowicie chwilowe, a zagłębianie się w to wcale mu nie pomoże. Tak samo jak nie zamierzał zaprzątać sobie głowy jak zwykle chamskim i aroganckim Maxem. On z pewnością nie zasługiwał na jego myśli, swoim zachowaniem sprawiając, że Harry stracił do niego resztki empatii.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś naprawdę go kochał. Przez pierwsze kilka lat mieli razem idealne życie, a teraz nawet nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Nie chodzi o to, że to bolało, nie. Pomijając dwójkę cudownych dzieci Harry żałował tego związku, ponieważ uważał, iż zmarnował najlepsze lata swojego życia z osobą, która po prostu go okradała, dosłownie i w przenośni. Jednak Harry wychodził z założenia, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny, wszystko ma swój powód, a poza tym nie warto rozpamiętywać, ani zastanawiać się co dalej. Najważniejsza była chwila obecna.

To nie trwało długo zanim Harry zdecydował się zadzwonić do Louisa. Chłopak odebrał niemalże po sekundzie zaważywszy, iż był to sobotni poranek i z pewnością nie miał ciekawego zajęcia, cierpliwie czekając na telefon od Harry'ego.

\- Haloo - zawołał szczęśliwie, przeciągając zabawnie literkę “o”, na co Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem w brzuchu czując motylki.

\- Cześć, Lou - wymruczał w odpowiedzi, tym samym sprawiając, że entuzjazm szatyna opadł nieznacznie. Nie chciał go unieszczęśliwiać przez swój kiepski humor, wręcz przeciwnie. Liczył, że Louis właśnie mu go poprawi.

\- Co się dzieję? - spytał szatyn poważnie zaniepokojony.

\- Uh, nic - westchnął ciężko Harry. - To po prostu… Max zabrał dzieciaki na weekend, więc jestem wolny i pomyślałem, że może wpadnę do ciebie? Znaczy do was, jeśli Niall nie ma nic przeciwko - zaproponował. Wcześniej myślał o tym, by zaprosić Lou do siebie, ale nie chciał odciągać go od przyjaciela, dlatego stwierdził, że lepiej będzie jeśli to on ich odwiedzi.

\- Jasne, że nie - obruszył się szatyn. - Możesz przyjechać, oczywiście, że tak. Nie mogę się doczekać - dodał już weselej wywołując uśmiech u Harry'ego. - Chcesz teraz już w tej chwili?

\- A ty chcesz? - zaśmiał się Harry. Weźmie tylko bieliznę na jedną noc, jakieś dresy i koszulkę, szczoteczkę do zębów i to wszystko. I może po drodze jakieś jedzenie, bo znając Louisa chłopak pewnie zjadł dziś te swoje płatki z mlekiem i nic poza tym, a zdecydowanie potrzebował czegoś zdrowego. Już Harry dopilnuje, by jadł prawidłowo.

\- Tak! - zawołał Louis i zamilkł od razu zdając sobie sprawę jak głośno to powiedział. Oblał się rumieńcem w duchu ciesząc się, że Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Po prostu zrobiło mu się wstyd za taki entuzjazm, mimo że radość wywołana spotkaniem z mężczyzną, w którym był zakochany była jak najbardziej naturalna. Wiedział, że nie wolno przepraszać za uczucia, dlatego milczał czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego.

\- Już się pakuję! - odparł Harry równie głośno co Louis wcześniej, przez co miłe ciepło rozlało się w brzuchu chłopaka.

Po tym szybko się pożegnali nie chcąc dłużej zwlekać, by przytulić się jak najprędzej. No okej, wysłali sobie kilka telefonicznych buziaków i chwilę kłócili się, który ma się pierwszy rozłączyć, ale poszło im całkiem sprawnie po tak krótkiej rozmowie, co było dla nich małym zwycięstwem. Zazwyczaj, gdy mówili sobie “pa” rozmawiali jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut do czasu aż naprawdę któryś musiał się rozłączyć. Robili małe postępy.

Jeśli jednak Louis miałby być szczery to wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do tego wszystkiego, przede wszystkim do bycia w związku z tak wspaniałym facetem. Wciąż nie był pewien jak się zachowywać, mimo że na każdym kroku Harry podkreślał, że powinien być tylko i wyłącznie sobą. A Louis nadal się przy nim zawstydzał. Przecież spali już razem, Louis nawet zrobił dla niego zakupy, zajmował się dziećmi. Te wstydliwe momenty powinny być już dawno za nimi, teraz mieli ten bardziej poważny etap, gdzie powoli zaczynali budować zaufanie, ale Louis nadal niekiedy czuł się niepewnie, czuł się zakłopotany podczas gdy Harry był całkowicie naturalny przy nim. Był kochany i troskliwy przez co Louis czuł się trochę przytłoczony. Może dlatego, iż nigdy nie dostał tak dużo uwagi.

Którą, swoją drogą, Harry uwielbiał mu dawać. To, w ich związku, było jego ulubionym obowiązkiem - sprawiać, by Louis czuł się najważniejszą osobą w świecie. No, może tylko w jego świecie, ale jednak. Ponieważ kiedy byli sami Harry skupiał się tylko i wyłącznie na Lou i na tym, by widzieć jego uśmiech, i wiedział też, że Louis stara się o to samo wobec niego.

Niestety nie zdążył nawet się spakować, gdy znów rozbrzmiał telefon. Na ekranie wyświetliło się imię jego byłej żony i od razu przygniotło go rozczarowanie. Wiedział bardzo dobrze co to oznacza, ponieważ Agnes nie dzwoniła do niego w weekend bez powodu. Już zaplanował sobie czas, bo wcześniej obiecała mu, że dzieciaki zostaną z nią, a on będzie miał chwilę dla siebie. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące bliźniaki i Nadya spędzali z nim niemal każdy weekend i sama Agnes stwierdziła, iż tym razem ona chce poświęcić im trochę czasu. Najwyraźniej coś jej wypadło, a on, jako dobry ojciec, nie mógł odmówić zaopiekowania się własnymi dziećmi.

\- Harry, tak cię przepraszam - zaczęła zakłopotana, na co Harry westchnął ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że czasem Agnes bierze go na litość, a jeśli tak, to szło jej to całkiem dobrze.

\- Co się stało?

\- Jesteś teraz zajęty? - spytała wymijająco.

\- No… - zaczął niepewnie. - Jestem już umówiony z Lou. To znaczy, miałem jechać do niego na weekend. Ale co się stało?

\- Bo Dave zaprosił mnie na randkę - odparła trochę nieśmiało, a trochę jednak uradowana. Nie umawiała się z nikim od czasu rozwodu z Harrym i szczerze nawet tego nie chciała. Ale Dave zawsze był dla niej miły, często stawiał jej kawę, prawił komplementy i godził się za każdym razem, gdy chciała wziąć wolne lub wyjść wcześniej. Wiedział też, że ma dzieci i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Poza tym był też przystojny, nie mogła mu odmówić.

\- Dave? - zaśmiał się Harry. Był zaskoczony słysząc, że Agnes wybiera się na randkę, ponieważ ciągle powtarzała, że jest zdeklarowaną i szczęśliwą singielką. Ale cieszył się z tego powodu. Chciał by ułożyła sobie życie.

\- Mój przełożony - mruknęła. - To jak? Weźmiesz dzieciaki? Wiem, że jesteś już umówiony z Lou, ale może zabierzesz je ze sobą, hm? Chociaż na dzisiejszy wieczór. Harry, proszę, zależy mi na tej randce - powiedziała błagalnym tonem. Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

\- Jasne - odparł z uśmiechem. - Zaproszę Louisa do siebie i wszyscy razem spędzimy weekend.

\- Mogę je zebrać od razu po randce -

\- Nie no, przestań - przerwał jej jakby urażony. - Niech zostaną na noc, nie ma żadnego problemu. A jestem pewien, że one jak i Lou ucieszą się ze wspólnego czasu - przyznał szczerze. Zależało mu, by jego chłopak i dzieci poznali się nieco i częściej ze sobą przebywali dla lepszego kontaktu.

\- Okej, dziękuję ci bardzo. Przywiozę je za jakąś godzinkę - powiedziała ucieszona. Nie lubiła zwalać dzieciaków na głowę Harry'ego, kiedy ten miał już plany. Miała potem niemałe wyrzuty sumienia, nawet jeśli brunet nie robił z tego problemu, a wręcz przeciwnie, brał Nadię i bliźniaków do siebie z wielką ochotą. Co jednak było oczywiste, ponieważ to jego ukochane dzieci i dla nich zawsze miał czas, nieważne co.

Pożegnał się z Agnes po czym od razu zadzwonił do Lou z informacją o zmianie planów. Zaproponował, że zabierze go do siebie, jeśli oczywiście chce, ponieważ był to nagły wypadek i musiał zająć się dziećmi. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Louis był zły, na pewno nie, ale również nie był ucieszony z tego powodu. Jednak zgodził się. Nie mógł odmówić, bo tęsknił za Harrym i chciał go w końcu przytulić, chciał spędzić z nim czas. A jeśli czas z Harrym równał się też z czasem z dziećmi to okej, Louis nie mógł narzekać. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że teraz one będą częścią ich związku, częścią życia Lou. A im więcej z nimi przebywał tym lepiej. Chciał mieć z nimi dobry kontakt, ze wszystkimi. Chciał, by go lubiły, bo on lubił je. Tak więc wspólny weekend nie był takim złym pomysłem, mimo iż Louis oczywiście zaczął się już stresować. To było dla niego normalne. Każda nowość w jego rutynie przyprawiała go o palpitację serca i zimne dłonie, każda zmiana, każde słowo zamienione z obcą osobą, niemalże wszystko, ale musiał w końcu nauczyć się to przezwyciężać, nawet nie dla Harry'ego, ale dla samego siebie.

Jednak zauważył, że odkąd był z Harrym, z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz lepiej. Łatwiej rozmawiało mu się z kolegami w teatrze, z panem Austinem, już bez zbędnych przemyśleń mówił to co miał na myśli, co czuł, był nawet bardziej otwarty wobec Nialla czy Harry'ego. Czuł się pewniej przy starszym mężczyźnie, czuł, że mógł mu zaufać, starał się być sobą, niczego nie ukrywać. Potrafił już czasem wyjść z inicjatywą, tak po prostu podejść i pocałować Harry'ego, złapać go za rękę. Nie dusił w sobie emocji, żadnych słów, nie powstrzymywał się ze swoimi pragnieniami; jeśli chciał coś zrobić to robił to. I może trochę się tego wstydził, ale wiedział, że to zasługa przede wszystkim Harry'ego. Mężczyzna poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę, starał się, by Louis czuł się ważny, doceniany, potrzebny i kochany i prawdopodobnie to właśnie dlatego Louis powoli się otwierał, stawał się pewniejszy siebie wiedząc, że Harry go takiego uwielbia, że chce by chłopak był szczery sam ze sobą, by był sobą i się tego nie wstydził, by korzystał z tego co ma i cieszył się chwilą. I Louis właśnie to robił. Teraz mógł przyznać, że był szczęśliwy. A nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, iż szczęście osiągnie przy drugiej osobie.

\- Nie jedziesz po dzieci? - spytał Louis, gdy powoli zbliżali się do domu Harry'ego. Myślał, że po drodze zajadą po nie, ale Harry nie pojechał dalej tylko skręcił już do siebie.

\- Nie, Agnes powiedziała, że je podwiezie - odparł wjeżdżając do garażu. Louis spojrzał na niego marszcząc czoło, ale nic nie powiedział.

Kiwnął w zgodzie zastanawiając się nad słowami Harry'ego po czym wysiadł z samochodu, gdy zaparkowali. Harry wyjął jego torbę z bagażnika i podał mu ją, a następnie nachylił się i cmoknął go w czoło. Louis posłał mu uśmiech, jednak patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Harry miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, a Louis nie potrafił określić dlaczego. Brunet ułożył dłoń w dole jego pleców i poprowadził schodami w górę. Dopiero, gdy byli w korytarzu, Harry zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Przy okazji poznasz Agnes.

\- Co? - stęknął szatyn jednocześnie czując jak jego serce przyśpiesza. Oczywiście, mógł się tego domyślić.

\- Poznasz Agnes - powtórzył Harry idąc do kuchni. Louis zostawił swoją torbę przy schodach prowadzących na górę i podążył za nim. - Ona bardzo cię lubi mimo, że cię nie zna. Ty też ją polubisz.

\- Harry, ja nie jestem gotowy - sapnął Louis z wyrzutem, gdy Harry oparł się o blat i spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią i nikłym uśmiechem. - Poza tym, to dziwne - dodał spuszczając wzrok, a Harry złapał go za dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie ostatecznie wciskając palce w jego biodra.

\- Dlaczego dziwne? - spytał Harry, patrząc w duże, przestraszone oczy Louisa. Sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka i potarł delikatnie kciukiem miękką skórę. Nie planował tego, ale chciał by oni w końcu się poznali, a ta sytuacja wydawała się być idealna, kiedy Louis już nie mógł się z tego wykręcić.

\- No bo.. to twoja była żona - westchnął Louis zerkając na Harry'ego spod grzywki. To było dla niego trochę niekomfortowe. Czuł się niezręcznie z myślą, że niedługo ma poznać kobietę, która urodziła Harry'emu dzieci. Jak to w ogóle będzie wyglądać? Jak ma się zachować przy jego byłej żonie, do jasnej cholery. To jej Harry ślubował miłość i wierność, prawda? To będzie bardzo, bardzo niezręczne.

\- Jest także moją przyjaciółką - wyjaśnił Styles i taka była prawda. Przyjaźnili się z Agnes i tylko to było pomiędzy nimi, od zawsze. Louis nie powinien był czuć się zagrożony, szczególnie, że to była żona. - Jesteś zazdrosny? - spytał z przekorą, jednak obawiał się, iż Louis faktycznie mógł się tak poczuć, a nie chciał tego, bo to on był na pierwszym miejscu, to w nim był zakochany i nie chciał sprawić mu przykrości.

\- Nie o to chodzi - bąknął Louis wracając spojrzeniem na twarz Harry'ego i skupił wzrok na jasnych, zielonych oczach, starając się jednak nie myśleć o tych dużych źrenicach. - Po prostu… Ona kiedyś była na moim miejscu. Kiedyś to ją dotykałeś, całowałeś. To trochę… krępujące. Myślę, że dla nas obu…

Harry westchnął ciężko i objął ramionami drobne ciało Louisa przytulił go do siebie. Chłopak ułożył dłonie na jego plecach, a twarz wcisnął w ciepłą klatkę piersiową. Uśmiechnął się mimo małego zdenerwowania jakie go objęło. W ramionach Harry'ego zawsze czuł się dużo lepiej, czuł się bezpieczny i automatycznie przestał przejmować się czymkolwiek. Odważył się nawet pomyśleć, że to właśnie tu jest jego miejsce, kiedy Harry bujał ich delikatnie z boku na bok. Czy to możliwe uzależnić się od kogoś w tak szybkim czasie? Był gotów zgodzić się na wszystko, byleby tylko być z Harrym. Bo prawda jest taka, że dzieci Harry'ego były dla niego dużym ciężarem i ogromnym stresem, ale nie mógł zrezygnować z tak cudownego człowieka, którego obdarzał silnym uczuciem ze zdecydowaną wzajemnością, z powodu szóstki uroczych dzieciaków. Zamierzał się dostosować do wszystkiego, byleby tylko mieć Harry'ego przy sobie już zawsze, bo czuł się boleśnie szczęśliwy nawet kiedy mężczyzna tylko na niego patrzył. Niall zawsze mu powtarzał, że swoje szczęście musi spakować do małego pudełeczka, szczelnie zakleić i schować do kieszeni.

\- Ale teraz to ciebie dotykam i przytulam - odparł Harry szeptem, usta przyciskając do skroni Louisa. Rozumiał co szatyn miał na myśli i faktycznie, to mogło nie być zbyt przyjemne niespodziewanie poznać kogoś, kogo traktował tak, jak jego traktuje teraz. Ale wiedział, że Agnes wcale tak do tego nie podchodzi. To Louis za bardzo przeżywał, za mocno się przejmował, chociaż wcale nie było czym. To będzie zwykłe spotkanie jego chłopaka z przyjaciółką. - Ciebie teraz całuję i to się już nie zmieni - dodał odsuwając od siebie chłopaka tylko po to, by pochylić się do niego, tak że ich nosy się teraz stykały.

\- Taki jesteś pewien? - zaśmiał się cicho Louis.

\- To jedyne czego teraz jestem pewien - mruknął Harry tym samym uciszając rozbawionego Lou. Sprawił, że chłopak zamilkł raczej zaskoczony wyznaniem i po prostu na niego patrzył kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Jego dłonie automatycznie zacisnęły się na bokach Harry'ego, jakby tym samym chciał go przy sobie zatrzymać. Teraz to on był ważny, nie Agnes, on był chłopakiem Harry'ego, w nim Harry był zakochany i był pewien, że tak już zostanie i, kurwa. W oczach Louisa zebrały się łzy, on naprawdę się wzruszył patrząc na mężczyznę ze spokojem i widząc szczere uczucie w jego oczach. Zabijcie go, ale on czuł to samo. I zamiast mu odpowiedzieć uniósł się na palcach, ręce przeniósł na jego barki, po czym objął go mocno za szyję i przyciągnął do pocałunku.

A znając pecha Lou, to nie mogło trwać długo. Zanim ich języki zdążyły się zetknąć drzwi od domu zostały otwarte. Harry i Louis odsunęli się od siebie jednak nadal trzymali się w objęciach wyglądając dwójki chłopców biegnących w ich kierunku. Obaj uśmiechnęli się widząc ogromną radość na ich sześcioletnich buziach.

\- Tata! - krzyknęli razem, wpadając na Harry'ego.

\- Chłopcy, prosiłam was, żebyście najpierw zdjęli buty - pouczyła ich Agnes, będąc nadal na korytarzu, gdzie pomagała Nadii się rozebrać, przez co żaden z nich nie mógł dostrzec kobiety, a jedynie usłyszeć.

\- Louis! - zawołał Olaf od razu tuląc się do nóg szatyna.

\- Cześć, chłopaki - odparł Louis z uśmiechem i dłonią sięgnął do małej główki sześciolatka. Zapomniał o wszystkim o czym powiedział mu Harry i znów zaczął się stresować poznaniem jego byłej żony. Jego wzrok cały czas szybował na wejście do kuchni, spanikowany wyczekiwał Agnes. W głowie układał sobie plan, co, jak i kiedy powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił się skupić i myślał tylko o tym, że się stresuje i niecierpliwie patrzył przed siebie.

\- Cześć, księżniczko - odezwał się Harry, kiedy do kuchni weszła Nadya uśmiechając się do nich. Miała na sobie niebieskie jeansy i czarną koszulkę, a jej włosy Agnes spięła w dużego warkocza. Jak zwykle wyglądała powalająco, oczywiście jak na dziewięciolatkę. To po prostu geny, pomyślał Louis i spojrzał kątem oka na Harry'ego. Oczywiście, że geny. Harry był równie powalający i Louis czuł się dumny mogąc nazywać go swoim.

\- Hej - mruknęła dziewczynka tuląc się krótko do taty, a potem wyciągnęła dłoń do Louisa, tak jak uczyła ją mama, która właśnie zostawiła ich rzeczy pod schodami przy torbie Louisa i również weszła do kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Cześć - odezwała się całą uwagę skupiając na szatynie i tym razem to ona wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Agnes - przedstawiła się.

\- Louis - odparł szatyn drżącym głosem, jednak postarał się uśmiechnąć. Z przykrością stwierdził, iż kobieta jest wyższa od niego, ale to może ze względu na jej szpilki, pewnie tak. Ale uśmiechała się miło i pomimo widocznego zmęczenia na jej twarzy i roztrzepanych włosów była naprawdę ładną, dojrzałą kobietą.

\- Jest słodki - powiedziała tym razem do Harry'ego, po czym mrugnęła Louisowi sprawiając, że ten się zarumienił.

\- Wiem - mruknął Harry obejmując zaborczo Louisa i przyciągnął go do swojego boku. Szatyn nie odezwał się zbyt przytłoczony sytuacją, ale cały czas starał się utrzymać spokojny i miły wyraz twarzy. Nie chciał, by się wydało, iż jest przerażony i mocno zestresowany. A rozczulony uśmiech Agnes, gdy tak po prostu na nich patrzyła, wcale mu nie pomagał.

\- Louis jest super! - zawołał Olaf, informując mamę. - Wie jak mam na imię - dodał dumnie, mając na myśli, iż Louis potrafi ich rozróżnić.

\- Tak? To świetnie - zgodziła się Agnes spoglądając na Louisa i posłała mu uśmiech. - Dobrze, ja będę się zbierać. Umówiliśmy się na… za dosłownie pół godziny - wyjaśniła zerkając na swój zegarek i naprawdę wyglądała jakby się śpieszyła. - Bądźcie grzeczni dla taty, jasne? - powiedziała kierując słowa do chłopców, po czym nachyliła się do nich nie dając im odpowiedzieć i cmoknęła obu w policzki nie zwracając uwagi na ich zabawne protesty - Odbiorę ich jutro jakoś po południ - dodała, zanim ucałowała Nadię, na co Harry kiwnął głową przyjmując to do wiadomości. 

\- Pa, mamo - odezwała się dziewięciolatka. Harry i Louis również się z nią pożegnali i na moment nastała cisza pomiędzy nimi, do czasu aż bliźniacy nie zaczęli chichotać bez powodu.

\- Zanieście swoje rzeczy i się rozpakujcie - rozkazał Harry i cała trójka, trochę marudząc wzięła swoje plecaki i wspięła się po schodach.

\- Chyba nie jest taka straszna, co? - zaczął Harry, gdy zostali sami i odwrócił się do Louisa przyciskając jego plecy do blatu. Chłopak zachichotał i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Jest ładna - stwierdził po chwili namysłu. Ponownie objął Harry'ego za szyję i wbił wzrok w jego przystojną twarz.

\- Jasne, że jest ładna - żachnął się Harry. - To moja była żona - dodał przewracając teatralnie oczami.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie - obruszył się Louis klepiąc Harry'ego w pierś, na co ten zaśmiał się głośno, by zaraz móc kontynuować to co przed chwilą im przerwano. Nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy z podejścia Louisa do tej sytuacji.

Potem, późnym popołudniem Harry zabrał chłopców, do pokoju Ethana na ich małą drzemkę, a Nadya wyciągnęła jego i Louisa do jakiejś gry planszowej z Krainy Lodu. Usiedli w salonie na miękkim dywanie pomiędzy kanapami, skąd Harry odsunął stolik, przynieśli sobie kakao i czekoladowe ciasteczka i spędzali miło czas, do momentu, aż nie pojawili się bliźniacy po ich drzemce i znów pełni energii zaczęli rozrabiać. Zaledwie przez pięć minut siedzieli w spokoju przyglądając się jak ich siostra gra w dziwną grę z tatą i Louisem i nie mogli tego znieść. Zażądali grać w Chińczyka, a kiedy Harry im odmówił obaj się rozpłakali oczywiście w ten sposób chcąc wymusić zgodę. Harry był twardy, nie to co Louis. On nie mógł patrzeć tak po prostu na ich łzy wielkie niczym grochy. Podszedł do Olafa i wziął go w ramiona, sadzając na biodrze, a Olivera chwycił za dłoń.

\- Chodźcie, przyniesiemy razem Chińczyka, dobrze? - zaproponował z uśmiechem, na co oni pokiwali główkami już spokojniejsi.

Nadya przewróciła na nich oczami i udając obrażoną zaczęła pakować swoją grę. Harry tylko przyglądał się rozczulony z jaką łatwością Louis zajmuje się jego dziećmi. Gdyby to on zainterweniował chłopcy prawdopodobnie bardziej by się rozpłakali. A kiedy zrobił to Lou ich płacz ustał i słuchali się go idealnie. Harry wiedział, że Louis ma duże rodzeństwo i często zajmował się siostrami, więc zdecydowanie miał już wprawę, bardzo dobre podejście, ale to jak bliźniacy na niego reagowali to było coś więcej i nie umiał tego nazwać. Mógł tylko podziwiać.

\- Czemu oni go tak lubią? - westchnęła Nadya wciskając się Harry'emu na kolana, a on od razu objął ją ciasno.

\- A ty nie lubisz Lou? - spytał trochę zaniepokojony. Nadya powiedziała to z takim wyrzutem, że nie wiedział co myśleć, jak to odebrać.

\- Właśnie chodzi, że lubię, ale nie mogę z nim pogadać, bo jest zajęty Olafem i Oliverem, bo to głupie przylepy - burknęła zazdrosnym tonem, a Harry zaśmiał się na jej słowa, automatycznie przycisnął usta na czubku jej głowy.

\- Ahh, rozumiem - westchnął. - W takim razie postaram się, żebyś spędziła z nim więcej czasu, dobrze?

\- Dobrze - przytaknęła, zadowolona z odpowiedzi. Harry owinął ciasno ramiona wokół jej drobnego ciałka i przycisnął czule do piersi, nos chowając w jej miękkich włosach pachnących truskawkami. Nadal była malutka, była drobną dziewczynką, ale miała już dziewięć lat i powoli dorastała i Harry bardzo tego nie lubił. - Tato? - odezwała się po chwili ciszy i obróciła mocno głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć. - Lubisz Louisa? 

\- Lubię - przytaknął z uśmiechem.

\- Bardzo go lubisz?

\- Bardzo go lubię.

\- Ale tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo?

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo - zaśmiał się Harry. Nie rozumiał jej pytań, ale nie zamierzał się w to zagłębiać. Widocznie miała swój powód.

\- Jesteś w nim zakochany? - kontynuowała z dużymi, świecącymi oczkami.

\- Jestem w nim zakochany.

\- A on jest zakochany w tobie?

\- Tak myślę - mruknął Harry z uśmiechem, wzruszając ramionami. Nadya patrzyła na niego przez moment, jakby mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając po czym kiwnęła głową i na powrót wtuliła się w tatę.

\- To dobrze - szepnęła zaciskając swoje malutkie dłonie na jego koszuli. Harry nie pytał. Pochylił się i ucałował ją w główkę będąc po prostu dumnym ze swojej córki.

\- Chińczyk! - zawołał Oliver zbiegając ze schodów z pudełkiem uniesionym wysoko nad głową. Za nim podążali Louis i Olaf trzymając się za ręce. Harry miał ochotę zapłakać.

\- Nie biegaj - pouczył go Louis, więc Oliver od razu zwolnił i powoli zszedł ze schodów, tak jak powinien.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - stęknął Harry odbierając od syna grę.

\- To dar - odparł Louis wzruszając ramionami, po czym usiadł koło Harry'ego i Nadii, a bliźniacy przycupnęli naprzeciwko, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha podskakiwali na swoich miejscach, podekscytowani czekającą ich grą.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak - zgodził się Harry i nachylił do szatyna, by ucałować go w policzek.

Gra miała opcję czterech uczestników, ale oni podzielili się na dwie grupy; Louis z Nadią (z czego dziewięciolatka bardzo się ucieszyła i teraz to jemu siedziała na kolanach) i Harry z bliźniakami. Chwilę toczyła się walka pomiędzy dziećmi, które będzie używać czerwonego pionka, aż Harry zakończył spór dzieląc ich na żółtych i zielonych. Pięć minut później dom wypełnił się zwycięskimi krzykami bliźniaków, ponieważ to oni razem z tatą byli o siedem pól dalej od Louisa i Nadii. Dziewczynka niezbyt się tym przejęła zbyt zaabsorbowana odpowiedziami Louisa na jej pytania o jego pracę w teatrze. Tak bardzo ją to zaciekawiło, że zapragnęła zostać aktorką. Louis obiecał, że zabierze ją na premierę nowej sztuki, którą mają niedługo i nie mogła się doczekać.

\- Ty też będziesz tam grał? - spytała wychylając do tyłu głowę, by móc spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Nie, ja wszystkiego pilnuję - odparł dumnie. Czuł się w połowie jak reżyser, bo przy tej sztuce naprawdę dużo pomógł. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał, by móc w końcu zobaczyć całokształt i to jak dużo wniósł do tego.

\- Dlaczego nie gramy? - stęknął Oliver rzucając kostką w Harry'ego, który posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

\- Opanuj się kolego. Zachowujesz się bardzo brzydko. Wystarczy poprosić - pouczył go Harry, na co chłopiec zwiesił głowę, ale za chwilę, czując się pokonanym sięgnął po kostkę leżącą przy kolanie taty i podał ją Louisowi.

\- Dlaczego nie gramy, proszę? - wymamrotał sprawiając, że Louis parsknął rozbawiony i Harry również się uśmiechnął. Jego najmłodsi chłopcy czasem mówili tak bardzo bezsensowne rzeczy, że jedyną odpowiednią reakcją był śmiech.

Ostatecznie sami zrezygnowali z gry, gdy tata włączył telewizor, by obejrzeć wiadomości i wybłagali (z małą pomocą Louisa) kreskówki. Ugnieździli się pod kanapą zakrywając kocem po czubki nosków, a Nadya wybrała dla siebie fotel, by nie musiała mieć z nimi kontaktu, ucieszona spoglądała na nich z góry.

Harry ułożył się wygodnie na całej długości kanapy, po czym zgarnął do siebie Louisa, tak że na wpół leżeli przytuleni do siebie i szczerze to obaj przez chwilę byli zainteresowani nierozumianą przez nich bajką o jakichś zwierzątkach. Louis stracił skupienie, gdy całkiem przypadkowo odwrócił się, by móc spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Jego długie włosy były rozpuszczone, ułożone na bok przez co zabawnie opadały na czoło, a poliki powoli pokrywały się bardzo delikatnym zarostem i Louis nie umiał się powstrzymać. Wyciągnął dłoń i przycisnął wskazujący palec do jego mocno zarysowanej żuchwy, ciesząc się uczuciem lekkiego drapania. Harry od razu na niego zerknął kątem oka robiąc zabawną minę, po czym obrócił delikatnie głowę, by opuszek palca Louisa wylądował na jego ustach i delikatne go cmoknął. Szatyn pokrył się rumieńcem i spuścił wzrok uśmiechając się do siebie, ale nie zabrał palca. Za to Harry chwycił mocno jego nadgarstek, następnie splótł ich palce i nie myśląc dłużej pochylił się do niego, by schować twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i teraz to ją móc całować.

Louis zachichotał na przyjemne łaskotanie jego delikatnej skóry, po czym westchnął przymykając powieki, kiedy Harry zassał miejsce pod jego uchem, prawdopodobnie robiąc mu malinkę. Louis je uwielbiał. Kochał być oznaczony, mieć purpurowe i sine znaki, które znaczyły przede wszystkim to, że jest kochany, że ma kogoś kto o niego dba i chce pokazać innym, że tak, Louis już ma swoje szczęście.

\- Lubisz to, skarbie? - wyszeptał Harry wprost do jego ucha, dłoń wsuwając pod jego bawełnianą koszulkę. Starał się, by wszystko było dyskretne, by dzieci niczego nie zauważyły. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby im wytłumaczyć, że obściskuje się ze swoim chłopakiem na ich oczach, dlaczego w ogóle to robi.

\- Tak - stęknął Louis, lgnąc do dotyku Harry'ego. Byli parą, byli w sobie zakochani, to oczywiste, że potrzebują dzielić się takimi pieszczotami, potrzebują się dotykać, całować i sprawiać sobie przyjemność. Louis chciał czegoś więcej niż zwykłe pocałunki, nie zamierzał posuwać się bardzo daleko, ale naprawdę chciał czegoś więcej. Chciał nagiej skóry Harry'ego przy swojej, chciał jego ciepłego ciała na swoim, chciał jego dłoni na swoich pośladkach, chciał jego ust na swojej szyi. Pragnął tego.

Harry odsunął się od jego szyi, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie widząc błyszczące oczy Louisa i rozchylone usta. Wyglądał jakby był czymś otumaniony. Zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Nagle w głowie zaczęło mu szumieć, nie umiał skupić się na jednej konkretnej myśli, jego serce przyśpieszyło i zaledwie sekundę temu było mu gorąco, ale teraz zrobiło mu się zimno, na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zaczął się stresować. Po prostu spanikował widząc po Harrym, że on też tego chce. Potrafił odczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy, iż pragnął tego samego co Louis. Jego oczy świeciły, źrenice były rozszerzone, tak że zieleń niemal zaniknęła, a usta uformowały się w literkę “o”, gdy jego dłonie błądziły po nagim brzuchu Louisa powodując dreszcze u chłopaka. Harry tego chciał. Harry chciał więcej niż Louis.

\- Co robicie? - spytała Nadya z ciekawości. Tata i Louis patrzyli na siebie tak już dłuższą chwilę i nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Rozmawiamy - bąknął Harry speszony i od razu poprawił się na swoim miejscu siadając właściwie, jednocześnie przyciągnął drżącego Louisa pomiędzy swoje uda, nie chcąc by chłopak poczuł się odrzucony. Zauważył, że coś się stało, coś pojawiło się w jego głowie, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Jeszcze.

\- Jak bliźniaki? - kontynuowała Nadya zerkając na swoich braci. Było już po dwudziestej i ich oczy powoli się zamykały. Telewizor zawsze ich usypiał.

\- Tak - uciął krótko Harry. - Czas na kąpanie - zażądał, po czym wstał z kanapy pozostawiając na niej zagubionego Louisa. Szatyn podciągnął nogi i ułożył głowę na podłokietniku patrząc jak Harry zgarnia z podłogi Olivera, który był tak śpiący, że nawet nie protestował. - Lou? - odezwał się do chłopaka, który wzdrygnął się słysząc jego cichy i miękki głos. - Weźmiesz Olafa? Zaniesiemy ich do łóżek, bo już odpływają - poprosił z ładnym uśmiechem, na co Louis kiwnął szybko.

Wziął Olafa na ręce i podążył za Harrym na górę, do pokoju Ethana, gdzie ułożyli chłopców na jego łóżku. Potem Harry zajął się wykąpaniem i nakarmieniem Nadii, podczas gdy Louis leżał w jego sypialni, na jego łóżku i po prostu myślał w ciszy.

Czy Harry był na niego zły? Nie odezwał się od chwili, gdy poprosił o pomoc z bliźniakami. Louis dostrzegł, że cały czas mu się przyglądał i zanim zabrał Nadię na kolację przyszedł do niego i pocałował go mocno. Ale co to miało znaczyć? Chciał w ten sposób mu coś powiedzieć? Wtedy, na kanapie, Louis zrozumiał, że Harry myślał o seksie z nim, widział to nim, był tak bardzo oczywisty. I on pewnie zauważył, że Louis jednak tego nie chce i teraz gniewał się na niego, prawda? O to chodziło. Harry chciał zrobić kolejny krok, chciał podzielić się sobą w ten wspaniały sposób i zrobiło mu się przykro, ponieważ Louis najpierw dał mu znak, a potem to przerwał, tak? Przynajmniej tak chłopak to odczuwał, bo przecież na kanapie zaczął go obściskiwać przy swoich dzieciach, a gdy zauważył, że szatyn spanikował nagle zrobił się jakiś przybity.

Był dorosłym facetem, Louis był jego chłopakiem, jego partnerem, więc to raczej oczywiste, że oczekiwał seksu. Seks był niezbędny w życiu dojrzałego mężczyzny. Byli ze sobą już długo, ufali sobie, Louis był z nim szczęśliwy, w końcu czuł się ważny i kochany, więc może w końcu powinien się odważyć. Przełamać się. Harry nie chciał go skrzywdzić, oczywiście, że nie. Nie zmierzał również traktować go jak rzecz, był w nim zakochany przecież. Pragnął zaspokoić siebie i Louisa, to zupełnie normalne, pary robią takie rzeczy, zakochani w sobie ludzie uprawiają seks chcąc dzielić się sobą w najbardziej intymny sposób. Louis wiedział, że Harry tego chce, on też tego chciał, ale… nie był pewien. Chociaż może jednak naprawdę powinni teraz to zrobić? Co mogło się stać? Będzie tylko dobrze, przyjemnie. Nie muszą od razu skakać na głęboką wodę.

Poszedł wziąć prysznic i tam jeszcze to sobie przemyślał. Chciał tego, bardzo. Chciał, by doszło do tego pomiędzy nimi. Pragnął Harry'ego w ten najpiękniejszy i erotyczny sposób. Zauważył, że ostatnio coraz częściej o tym myślał, o Harrym w kontekście seksualnym. Czasem czuł się jakby podniecony w jego towarzystwie, gdy nieudolnie flirtowali ze sobą. Chciał go poczuć, dlatego w końcu się zdecydował. Zebrał w sobie odwagę i wyszedł z łazienki pewnym siebie krokiem. Z uśmiechem na ustach wszedł do sypialni zastając Harry'ego na wpół leżącego na łóżku z telefonem w dłoni.

\- Lou - stęknął Harry zaskoczony, gdy Louis tak po prostu wspiął się na niego i usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. - Co robisz, skarbie? - spytał uśmiechając się szeroko.

Louis miał na sobie białą koszulkę na ramiączkach i luźne, różowe bokserki, a końcówki jego włosów były wilgotne i był śliczny. Wyglądał cudownie w takiej odsłonie, tak domowo i jednocześnie seksownie. Kurwa, niesamowicie. Harry pomyślał, że mimo wszystko wolałby go jednak bez bielizny, nagiego i rumianego i… tak. Uch.

Louis sięgnął po jego telefon i odłożył go na bok, po czym złapał jego dłonie i położył na swoich udach.

\- Louis - zaśmiał się Harry i przesunął opuszkami palców po jego miękkiej skórze, przez bawełniane bokserki, aż zatrzymał je na krągłych pośladkach. Louis zerkał na niego zalotnie, ale Harry widział w jego oczach coś co mu się nie podobało. Nie miał pojęcia co chłopak zamierzał zrobić, postanowił poczekać i obserwować go dokładnie.

\- Pocałuj mnie, Harry - westchnął Louis nachylając się do niego i złapał w dłonie jego policzki, by móc przycisnąć razem ich usta.

Harry stęknął zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Zgiął nogi w kolanach tym samym przysuwając chłopaka bliżej siebie. Miał wrażenie, że on specjalnie siedzi idealnie na jego kroczu i przyciska do niego pośladki. Poza tym szorstki materiał jeansów wcale mu nie pomagał, wręcz przeciwnie. Harry czuł jak powoli staje się twardy przez samo chwilowe tarcie i język Louisa ocierający się o ten jego. Czuł jak robi mu się gorąco i zaczynał panikować. Co Louis zamierzał zrobić?

\- Lou - mruknął Harry w chwili, gdy Louis oderwał się od jego ust z głośnym mlaśnięciem i wręcz wbił zęby w skórę na jego szyi. Harry westchnął głośno i odrzucił głowę do tyłu pragnąc więcej. Louis nigdy nie zachowywał się w taki sposób i chciał z tego skorzystać, nie obwiniajcie go. Ale na pewno nad wszystkim panował.

Louis nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, aż tak nie przejmował inicjatywy. Nie wiedział za bardzo co robić, ale starał się jak tylko mógł. Stwierdził, że pocałunki i sprośne ocieranie się o kroczę Harry'ego na razie wystarczą jako gra wstępna. To jeszcze umiał robić bez zdenerwowania. Póki co czuł się dobrze, czuł w sobie jakąś odwagę. Zaczął się stresować dopiero, gdy Harry wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę i zacisnął je na jego pasie, a Louis schodził pocałunkami w dół jego gardła. Harry miał na sobie koszulę, dzięki czemu poczynania Louisa staną się bardziej seksowne. Teraz już drżącymi palcami z szybko bijącym sercem, nadal mając usta dociśnięte do obojczyka mężczyzny, zaczął odpinać guziki. Robił to na oślep, totalnie zestresowany, składając drobne buziaki na skórze Harry'ego, dlatego szło mu to bardzo nieudolnie.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry tak cicho, iż ten ledwo to usłyszał. Nie zamierzał się okłamywać, podobało mu się to co szatyn robił, nawet bardzo. Ale widział po nim, że on w ogóle nie odczuwa jakiejkolwiek przyjemności. Może na początku, ale teraz już wcale. Był okropnie zestresowany i wyglądał jakby nie wiedział co robić, jakby się zmuszał. Cały drżał, a Harry słyszał jak dudni jego serce. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. - Lou - odezwał się Harry mocnym głosem w chwili, gdy Louis osunął się na jego nogach i sięgnął dłońmi do jego rozporka. To nie powinno się dziać, Harry nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. - Hej - zawołał zdezorientowany, ale chłopak w ogóle go nie słuchał. - Hej, Louis. Hej! Co ty robisz? - spytał spanikowany, łapiąc szatyna za jego nadgarstki, a ten wyrwał mu się i usiadł, speszony spuszczając głowę. - Co robisz, kochanie? - ponowił Harry tym razem łagodniejszym, czułym tonem i uniósł dłoń do buzi chłopaka, by nakierować na siebie jego przestraszony wzrok.

\- Ja - stęknął Louis przyglądając się zmartwionemu Harry'emu. - Ja… myślałem, że chcesz - wydukał drżącym głosem. Nagle poczuł wstyd, zażenowanie.

\- Chcę co? - spytał Harry, siadając prosto i zgarnął Louisa na swoje kolana, a jego dłonie w swoje. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i zwiesił głowę. Harry przyglądał mu się w ciszy, czekając na jakąś odpowiedź, ale ona nie nadeszła. Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, jak siebie wyjaśnić. Otwierał usta i zamykał, a w głowie jego myśli wręcz biegały, nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować, czuł się zagubiony w tym wszystkim. - Kochanie.

\- Myślałem, że mnie chcesz - westchnął w końcu Louis i uniósł łzawe spojrzenie na Harry'ego, którego serce bolało na ten widok.

Starał się jak tylko mógł unikać tematu seksu wiedząc, że to skończy się właśnie tak. Nie zamierzał naciskać na Louisa w tej kwestii, mimo że czasem miał sprośne myśli z nim w roli głównej, ale to normalne. Był w nim zakochany i pragnął go w taki sposób. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego czy nieodpowiedniego, bo Louis podobał mu się psychicznie jak i fizycznie, oczywiście. Jednocześnie miał świadomość, że Louis źle wspomina seks, że kojarzy mu się z przedmiotowym traktowaniem, dlatego wolał na razie, by ich relacja się wzmocniła, by budowali zaufanie i uczucie jakie ich łączyło. Wolał poczekać z tym do odpowiedniego momentu, gdy obaj to poczują i będą tego chcieli. A teraz miał ogromny żal do siebie, iż pozwolił, by Louis myślał, że on tego od niego oczekuje. Myśleć o tym, a wymagać to dwie inne rzeczy.

\- Chcę - westchnął Harry i owinął mocno ramiona wokół szatyna, by przytulić go do siebie, po czym ucałował go w czubek głowy. - Boże, oczywiście, że chcę. Chcę bardzo, skarbie. Pragnę cię, przysięgam, że tak jest - wyjaśnił, może zbyt zagmatwanie, zbyt dosadnie, ale chciał, by Louis dobrze go zrozumiał. - Ale widziałeś co teraz się stało? Nie wątpię, że również tego chcesz, ale na pewno nie teraz. Kochanie, zmuszałeś się. Byłeś przerażony, bo wcale tego nie chciałeś, zamierzałeś zrobić to dla mnie, wbrew sobie. Dlaczego?

\- Myślałem - zaczął Louis oddychając szybko i głęboko. - Myślałem, że chcesz… że chcesz teraz, że na to czekasz, że… nie wiem. Myślałem, że… powinienem. Jesteśmy razem, jestem twoim chłopakiem i myślałem, że powinienem, że powinniśmy… i… - wymamrotał Louis ledwo sklecając zdania. Nie stresował się już. Harry przytulał go ciasno i czuł się dużo lepiej w jego ramionach, kiedy wiedział, że Harry nie jest zły ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale nie potrafił wyrazić tego co czuł.

\- Nic nie powinniśmy - odparł Harry smutno przyciskając wargi do skroni Louisa. - Ty, Louis, ty, niczego nie powinieneś. A już na pewno nie powinieneś zmuszać się do seksu, do seksu ze mną, skarbie. Nie chcę, by zdarzyło się to między nami z przymusu, bo tak trzeba, czy cokolwiek innego. Wiem, że chcesz to ze mną zrobić, obiecuję, że ja też chcę i jednocześnie obaj nie chcemy tego teraz, kochanie. Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Tak myślę - mruknął Louis odsuwając się od jego piersi, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka i potarł go delikatnie z uśmiechem.

\- Dla mnie to jest coś wyjątkowego, coś bardzo ważnego, wtedy dzielisz się sobą z drugą osobą w najpiękniejszy sposób, kiedy obaj możecie, uh, możemy… pokazać sobie nawzajem jak bardzo nam na sobie zależy, to co do siebie czujemy. A wiem, że czujemy do siebie bardzo dużo. Jestem w tobie tak bardzo zakochany -

\- Też jestem w tobie zakochany - przerwał mu szybko Louis, a Harry pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

\- Wiem - przyznał. Objął dłońmi twarz Louisa łącząc razem ich czoła i przymknął oczy. - Wiem, kochanie. Dlatego chcę, by to się stało, kiedy obaj będziemy gotowi, kiedy będziemy tego chcieli, kiedy będziemy chcieli dzielić się sobą. To się stanie tak po prostu, to nie będzie zaplanowane. Będziemy to czuli i będziemy to wiedzieć. Bo też nie chodzi tylko o uczucie psychiczne, ale i o fizyczne, kochanie. To bardzo duży krok, bardzo ważny. Bardzo ważny w naszym związku. Chcę, żebyś był tego pewien, żebyś się nie zmuszał tylko chciał z przyjemnością to zrobić, z wielką ochotą i radością. Chcę, żebyś chciał mi się oddać, Louis. Chcę, żebyś ty chciał, żebyś był pewien, że jesteś gotowy na to ze mną.

\- Dobrze - mruknął Louis z uśmiechem, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Wiedział, że słowa Harry'ego są prawdziwe, że on naprawdę tak podchodzi do seksu, ale wiedział też, że miał przede wszystkim na myśli jego przeszłość. Seks nie kojarzył się Louisowi z niczym przyjemnym, z żadnym dobrym uczuciem, a z byciem rzeczą, seksualnym przedmiotem do zaspokajania potrzeb obcych ludzi, kiedy chciał czuć się ważny, a skutek był odwrotny. A Harry chciał, by podczas ich seksu Louis czuł się najważniejszy, czuł się kochany i piękny i przede wszystkim chciał z nim to zrobić.

\- W porządku? - zapytał Harry szeptem, wzrokiem błądząc po ślicznej twarzy Louisa. Jedną dłonią trzymał go mocno w pasie, a drugą ułożył na szyi, by móc delikatnie głaskać kciukiem zagłębienie pod jego żuchwą. 

Doceniał to, że Louis się starał, że chciał się przełamać, ale nie w taki sposób. Seks powinien być cielesnym, fizycznym wyrażeniem ich uczuć, a nie przymusem do zaspokojenia potrzeb partnera, ponieważ “są razem i tak należy”. Może i bełkotał, może i gadał bez sensu i trochę to wszystko przerysował, ale jego słowa miały na celu dać Louisowi do zrozumienia, że on nie wymagał tego od niego, że nie chciał go zranić, że najważniejsze były jego uczucia, by podczas seksu z nim czuł to co on do niego czuje, by to było czyste i poprawne bez żadnej presji i pośpiechu.

\- W porządku - przytaknął Louis posyłając Harry'emu ten najpiękniejszy uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla niego. Harry odwzajemnił gest i chwilę obaj wpatrywali się w siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami, aż starszy objął Louisa za szyję i złączył ich usta.

Ułożyli się na łóżku i całowali tak długo, aż nie poczuli zmęczenia i zasnęli wtuleni w swoje gorące ciała.


	20. 19

\- Poznałem. Zajebistą. Laskę. - zaapelował Niall od razu po wejściu do mieszkania jego i Louisa. Zostawił buty na korytarzu oraz swoją torbę pełną niepotrzebnych rzeczy i tę z zakupami i ruszył wgłąb domu w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. - Louis? - zawołał go dosadnym tonem w obawie, iż chłopaka nie było w domu. Mógł zostać dłużej w teatrze lub Harry zabrał go na jakąś zabawną randkę, ale okazało się, że tak nie jest, ponieważ wyszedł z łazienki z małą miseczką w jednej dłoni, pędzelkiem w drugiej i czymś maziowato-szarym na twarzy skupiając wzrok na Niallu. Blondyn parsknął rozbawiony, po czym zaczął gestykulować wokół swojej twarzy mrużąc przy tym oczy, zanim się odezwał. - Co ty tu masz? - spytał usilnie powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Maseczkę - burknął Louis wracając do łazienki. Na powrót stanął przed umywalką i odstawił miseczkę, by nabrać odrobinę mazi na pędzel i kontynuował smarowanie swojej twarzy. Niall podążył za nim i zatrzymał się w progu łazienki, by móc dobrze go obserwować. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu i przez chwilę kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, gdy patrzył z jaką precyzją Louis rozprowadzał maseczkę na swojej twarzy.

\- Po co ci to? - zaśmiał się Niall, a Louis posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie w odbiciu lustra.

\- Chcę ładnie wyglądać - wyjaśnił Louis starając się nie rozzłościć i jednocześnie chcąc brzmieć profesjonalnie. - Harry mi ją dał, jest na zmarszczki i podobno naprawdę działa -

\- Na zmarszczki? Jakie ty możesz mieć zmarszczki w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat? - parsknął blondyn podchodząc do przyjaciela i stanął przy jego boku uważnie skanując jego buzie pokrytą szarym specyfikiem. Ta miłość całkowicie zawróciła mu w głowie.

\- Może jakieś mam - bąknął Louis przez sekundę przyglądając się sobie w lustrze, po czym wziął się za umycie miseczki i pędzelka.

Niall stał przy nim i obserwował go rozczulony. Harry miał na niego silny wpływ, to było pewne. Każdego dnia Niall dostrzegał w nim nawet te najmniejsze, pozytywne zmiany. Chłopak już tak nie marudził jak kiedyś, nie wybrzydzał, a jego pesymistyczne nastawienie niemal do wszystkiego zmieniło się totalnie w to optymistyczne. W każdej najdrobniejszej rzeczy Louis starał się odnaleźć pozytywy, naprawdę. Może na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać, ale jeśli żyło się z nim już dość długo, tak jak Niall, który znał go od dzieciaka, to widzi się bardzo dobrze, jak ten zwykły uśmiech Louisa powoli stawał się szczerze prawdziwy i szczęśliwy. I to było dla Nialla najważniejsze. Oczywiście Louis powoli usprawniał również swój charakter, nie był już taki bojaźliwy, stawał się bardzie pewny siebie i otwarty na świat. Miał również lepsze podejście do samego siebie i już nie był taki samokrytyczny. Jak widać zaczął nawet o siebie dbać, częściej sięgał po owoce i właśnie zaczął robić sobie odmładzające maseczki. Niall z początku bał się, iż Harry będzie kolejnym facetem, który zrani jego przyjaciela, ale właśnie się okazuje, że pomylił się jak nigdy, i mężczyzna daje odwrotne skutki - sprawia, że Louis jest szczęśliwy.

\- To słodkie - skomentował po chwili ciszy, nie mając na myśli niczego złego, czego Louis widocznie nie zrozumiał.

\- Zamknij się - warknął, czując się urażonym, a Niall zaśmiał się głośno, odrzucając do tyłu głowę, przez co Louis pokrył się rumieńcem. - Powiedziałeś, że poznałeś jakąś dziewczynę - zauważył Louis tym samym chcąc zmienić temat. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać o maseczce, którą dostał od Harry'ego, ponieważ sam o nią poprosił. Czuł się tym odrobinę zawstydzony, nie wiedząc czemu.

\- Tak! - ucieszył się Niall. - Uhhh. Ma na imię Giovanna i jest w połowie włoszką i dostarczałem jej dzisiaj kuwetę dla jej kota i powiedziała, że jestem słodki i poprosiła o mój numer i powiedziała, że zadzwoni, no i czekam, aż zadzwoni - wyjaśnił na jednym wdechu całkowicie uradowany tym faktem. W końcu ktoś się nim zainteresował, ktoś o niego zabiegał, i kurde, była to dziewczyna.

\- Giovanna - mruknął Louis testując imię nowej koleżanki przyjaciela, a jego lewa brew uniosła się zabawnie. Niall przewrócił na niego oczami, a następnie wyszedł z łazienki tym samym zmuszając Louisa do podążenia za nim.

\- Wiem co sobie myślisz. Pewnie myślisz, że trochę to podkoloryzowałem albo, że ona jest jakąś psychopatką albo, że za bardzo się tym podekscytowałem albo, że Giovanna jest psychopatką albo -

\- Albo, że jestem trochę w szoku, że ty jesteś zainteresowany dziewczyną - przerwał mu Louis przysiadając się koło Nialla na kanapie wciąż okrytej jego kołdrą. Blondyn posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, a Louis splótł ramiona na piersi. - Z tego co pamiętam to wolisz raczej podstarzałych gości w garniakach z grubym portfelem - parsknął Louis przyprawiając o rumieńce Nialla tym razem.

\- To wcale tak nie było - odparł Niall zbulwersowanym tonem. Poczuł się zraniony, bo Louis właśnie wyrzucał na wierzch jego przeszłość, jeden jedyny malutki epizod, który tak naprawdę był niczym i on sam już zdążył o tym zapomnieć. Louis najwyraźniej nie, i wyglądało, na to, że będzie wypominał mu to do końca życia, mając z niego niezły ubaw.

\- Właśnie, że tak było - zanucił Louis układając się na kanapie, ostrożnie tak, by nie naruszyć maseczki, a swoje nogi wcisnął Niallowi na kolana, które on od razu zrzucił, sygnalizując mu swoją złość. Louis zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. W końcu role się odwróciły i teraz to Niall był zawstydzony, a Louis mógł trochę pożartować.

\- Jezu, Louis - stęknął Niall.

\- Nie oszukuj samego siebie. Zgodziłeś się na kawkę z tym dziadkiem w zamian za te cudne czarne dresy z Adidasa - przypomniał mu Louis z szerokim uśmiechem, a Niall zrobił się czerwony.

\- No i co z tego? - sapnął. - To była tylko kawa, nic więcej, nawet go potem nie widziałem, a przy okazji zaoszczędziłem kasę, po co to roztrząsać? - zawył zdenerwowany unosząc uczy ku górze.

\- Ale ja niczego nie roztrząsam. Ja ci tylko przypominam i mówię, że myślałem, że wolisz penisy - oznajmił spokojnie Louis.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem konkretnie co wolę. A Giovanna jest bardzo ładna i zabawna i tym razem to z nią chcę pójść na kawę - odburknął Horan gromiąc spojrzeniem Louisa, na co ten jedynie się uśmiechnął z czułością.

\- Skoro tak - mruknął Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - No to czekamy, aż zadzwoni - dodał chwilę kręcąc się na swoim miejscu, aż skupił spojrzenie na Niallu i przez chwilę obserwował go w ciszy, co miało oznaczać, iż czeka, dopóki blondyn nie wstał wkurzony z kanapy, a on zaczął się śmiać.

\- Kupiłem bagietki - zawołał Niall z korytarza, chcąc zmienić temat i po chwili wrócił do kuchni, gdzie na stół odstawił wielkie torby. Louis podsunął się do góry i zaglądał zza oparcia kanapy, obserwując przyjaciela. - I sos czosnkowy - dodał blondyn posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie z małym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ooow - zamruczał Louis kierując się do stołu przepełnionego zakupami - Jak ja dawno tego nie jadłem - zauważył, sięgając po jedną z bagietek i wziął dla siebie pojemniczek z sosem, który od razu otworzył i zamoczył w nim pieczywo, podczas gdy jego kubki smakowe pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Ubóstwiali to z Niallem już jako dzieci i kojarzyło mu się to z tymi dobrymi chwilami, gdy spędzali razem czas, grali w głupie gry i zajadali się właśnie bagietkami z sosem czosnkowym.

\- Mam też wino - zaświergotał Niall, machając przed Louisem butelką z alkoholem, a szatyn przełknął zanim się odezwał.

\- Co to za okazja? - zaśmiał się, dłonią przecierając usta od nadmiaru sosu.

\- Żadna okazja, dostałem wypłatę - zaśmiał się szczerze Niall, a Louis mu wtórował.

Rozpakowali wszystkie zakupy, zanim Louis zmył maseczkę (cieszył się jak dziecko na miękkość jego skóry) i zamknęli się w jego pokoju, by jeść bagietki i popijać je winem ze szklanek. Długi czas w ogóle nie rozmawiali, w ciszy zerkali na siebie i uśmiechali się bez powodu. Obaj czasem potrzebowali po prostu pobyć ze sobą bez jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, w swoim towarzystwie, bo własnie tak czuli się najlepiej. Zdarzało się, że słuchali przy tym muzyki, ale dziś tego nie chcieli, cisza była bardzo satysfakcjonująca.

W którymś momencie jedzenie niestety skończyło im się, a butelka była do połowy opróżniona, ale nie byli pijani. Szumiło im nieco w głowach i chichotali do siebie bez powodu, jednak to nie było nic poważnego, czuli się jedynie lekko wstawieni. Postanowili zrezygnować już z alkoholu, a ich brzuchy były pełne, więc leżeli obok siebie na miękkim dywanie i szturchali się lekko stopami.

\- Stresujesz się? - zagadnął Niall, ni z tego, ni z owego. Louis rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc co chłopak miał na myśli. - W piątek premiera - wyjaśnił.

\- Ach - westchnął kiwając głową. - Nie wiem, nie czuje tego jeszcze. Pewnie będę się stresował dopiero w piątek.

\- Ale wszystko macie już gotowe, nie?

\- Tak mi się wydaję. Mieliśmy już próbę całości, dwa razy chyba nawet i nikt się nie zająknął. Jutro jeszcze robimy przymiarkę kostiumów i makijaż. Wierzę, że będzie dobrze - powiedział Louis z drobnym uśmiechem, a Niall pokiwał w zrozumieniu.

\- Jestem pewien - zgodził się. - W końcu bardzo się przyczyniłeś do powstania tej historii, nie? Będzie świetnie, mówię ci.

\- Dzięki - mruknął Louis lekko się rumieniąc. - Przyjdziesz, prawda?

\- Oczywiście! Już od tygodnia zastanawiam się co ubrać - odparł Niall siląc się na powagę, przez co Louis zaśmiał się pijacko w swoją dłoń. - Harry też będzie, nie?

\- Tak, i zabierze Nadię.

\- To ta najmłodsza? - spytał Niall, a Louis kiwnął głową. - Lubi cię?

\- Tak myślę - odparł szatyn zgodnie z prawdą. Nadya była kochaną dziewczynką, miała charakter po Harrym; grzeczna, miła i ułożona. W ogóle nie sprawiała kłopotów i nie dało się jej nie lubić.

\- Jak w ogóle się z tym czujesz? - wypalił Niall, a Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi. - No, że Harry ma dzieci.

\- Nie wiem - westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. - Normalnie? Nic na to nie poradzę przecież, a bardzo mi na nim zależy i jedyne co mi pozostaje to pogodzić się z tym i dogadać się z dzieciakami. Nie zamierzam rezygnować z Harry'ego. Dopiero przy nim czuję się naprawdę dobrze, wiesz? Czuję się szczęśliwy, Niall, i nie chcę tego stracić.

\- Rozumiem - przytaknął blondyn ze szczerym uśmiechem. On również cieszył się, że Louis ma się dobrze z Harrym, że ich związek ma się dobrze i chyba już się pogodził z tym wszystkim. Zamierzał jedynie ich wspierać.

\- A ostatnio... uh - zaczął Louis, ale przerwał, gdy zrozumiał co właśnie zamierzał powiedzieć. Nie chciał, by Niall o tym wiedział. To miało zostać tylko dla niego i dla Harry'ego, ale jak zwykle miał długi język. Zamierzał jedynie pochwalić się tym, co mężczyzna mu powiedział, ale wtedy musiałby powiedzieć o powodzie jego słów, którego szczerze się wstydził.

\- Co ostatnio? - zaciekawił się Niall, na co Louis pokręcił głową. - No weź, co chciałeś powiedzieć?

\- Już nieważne - sapnął Louis, chwyciwszy swoją szklankę po winie i nalał sobie odrobinę alkoholu.

\- Ważne, Lou. No dalej. Obiecuję, że nie będę się śmiać - poprosił miło Niall, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. Ten patrzył na niego przez chwilę w zastanowieniu, z ust zrobił dzióbek, po czym przytaknął zgadzając się opowiedzieć blondynowi o drobnym, wstydliwym, ale i uroczym incydencie.

\- Okej, więc... jak byłem u Harry'ego to... uh, pomyślałem, że... że może, że on... że chce... uprawiać seks? Znaczy - stęknął Louis pokrywając się rumieńcem przez intensywne spojrzenie Nialla. Przesunął dłońmi po twarzy i wziął głęboki oddech zanim zdecydował się kontynuować. - Taki się wydawał, nie wiem, chętny? Myślałem, że akurat wtedy tego ode mnie oczekiwał, tak się zachowywał, wiesz? Całował mnie i patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, że aż miałem ciarki. Wziąłem prysznic i wtedy zdecydowałem się, że okej. Ufam mu i pomyślałem, że nie stanie się nic złego i będzie tylko dobrze. Ale Harry powstrzymał mnie zanim cokolwiek zrobiłem. Powiedział... powiedział mi takie miłe rzeczy, Niall.

\- Co ci powiedział? - spytał Horan równie cichym i przejętym głosem. Z tego co powiedział Louis zrozumiał, że Harry po prostu dzielił się z nim czułościami, a on to wyolbrzymił i poczuł się zobowiązany zaspokoić starszego. I sam poczuł ulgę słysząc, że ten powstrzymał jego przyjaciela.

\- Powiedział, że... że nie chce, by to stało się z przymusu, żebym siędo tego zmuszał. Nie chce bym podchodził do tego tak, że skoro jesteśmy razem to mam taki obowiązek. Uważa, że to jest coś wyjątkowego, coś bardzo ważnego, że wtedy dzielisz się sobą z drugą osobą, po to by pokazać sobie nawzajem ile dla siebie znaczymy, co do siebie czujemy. Twierdzi, że to się po prostu stanie, kiedy w ogóle nie będziemy się tego spodziewać.

\- Serio myślisz, że on ma takie podejście do seksu? Ma czterdzieści lat i szóstkę dzieci, nie jestem pewien czy to się pokrywa z jego słowami - zauważył Niall. Owszem, to było miłe co podobno Harry powiedział Louisowi, ale dla Nialla jednocześnie trochę dziwne i nie rozumiał dlaczego. Może nieco niepokojące? Bo niby czemu dorosły facet miałby odmówić seksu osobie, w której rzekomo jest zakochany? Mimo że Niall akceptował i wspierał ich związek, to jednak nadal miał mieszane uczucia co do Harry'ego.

\- Wiem, że to było piękne, to co powiedział. I wiem też, że powiedział to dlatego, że wie, że... puszczałem się jak dziwka - splunął Louis. - I byłem zwykłą zabawką. A Harry nie chce, żebym tak się czuł podczas seksu z nim, chce, żebym czuł się kochany. I żeby to się stało z uczucia jakie nas łączy, a nie z przymusu.

Po tych słowach nastąpiła cisza pomiędzy nimi. Louis pozwolił Niallowi, by przemyślał to i przyswoił. Blondyn jednak nie wiedział totalnie co odpowiedzieć. Poczuł się głupio, że jeszcze przed chwilą zwątpił w Harry'ego. Louis miał rację, bo to właśnie było to co mężczyzna chciał mu przekazać. Troszczył się o niego po prostu i szczerze mu na nim zależało. Niall nie chciał, ale musiał przyznać, że Harry wydawał się być idealny dla jego przyjaciela.

\- Wina? - westchnął po chwili Niall, machając butelką alkoholu, na co Louis zaśmiał się i pokiwał ochoczo głową.

>TS<

\- Okej! Poćwiczymy empatię! - zawołał pan Austin wspinając się na scenę. Louis został na swoim miejscu, przy jego małym stoliku. W dłoni trzymał notes i zamierzał zapisywać wszystko czego pan Austin będzie uczył aktorów.

Właśnie skończyli kolejną próbę sztuki, która miała swoją premierę już za dwa dni, dlatego, żeby się odstresować, ponieważ próba wyszła idealnie, pan Austin zdecydował, że wszyscy potrenują swoje umiejętności aktorskie. Miał kilka sposobów w zanadrzu i chciał wypróbować je wszystkie, by nauczyć czegoś Louisa, by nauczyć go jak samemu uczyć innych, by wyrażali uczucia, co w aktorstwie jest, jakby nie patrzeć, najważniejsze.

\- Dobierzcie się w pary - zarządził pan Austin, co aktorzy od razu wykonali. - Jedna osoba podaje sytuacje w jakiej się znajduje, a druga musi na to odpowiedzieć. Podaje przykład: szef zwolnił mnie z pracy. I na tego typu sytuacje odpowiada druga osoba, wyraża co czuje, co o tym myśli i przede wszystkim postarajcie się wczuć w sytuację drugiej osoby. Jeśli jest smutna to wy też, jeśli szczęśliwa - wy również, rozumiecie? Świetnie, to zaczynamy.

Aktorzy podali sobie nawzajem typowe sytuacje, takie jak "zdechł mi pies" czy "chłopak mi się oświadczył". Według pana Austina, było to zbyt proste, zbyt banalne, na co bez problemu można zareagować, więc postanowił przedstawić im coś innego, coś trudniejszego. Spojrzał wymownie na Louisa, którego momentalnie pochłonął stres. Kochał teatr, kochał aktorstwo, ale jedyne czego w tym nie cierpiał, kiedy brał w czymś udział to wyrażanie siebie i swoich uczuć, ponieważ wstydził się tego, po prostu się wstydził. Bał się, że zostanie wyśmiany, dlatego wolał się chować i parzyć kawę dla reżysera. Wiedział, że jego to czeka, jeśli sam takowym reżyserem zostanie, ale nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Był zbyt nieśmiały i zbyt cichy, by zarządzać czymkolwiek, by uczyć samemu i mówić co myśli.

\- Louis, podejdź - odezwał się pan Austin. - Pokażemy im jak to się robi.

\- Ja, ja nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien, uch...

\- Nie gadaj tylko chodź - przerwał mu mężczyzna machając na niego dłonią. Louis westchnął drżąco, ale odłożył swój notes, po czym wspiął się na scenę.

Stanął przed panem Austinem, a drżące dłonie schował za plecami. Aktorzy stanęli wokół, jednak tak by ich nie rozpraszać. Louis cały czas powtarzał sobie w głowie "bądź sobą" nie chcąc się wygłupić. Zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko, pokazać co potrafi.

\- Myślę, że ktoś mnie śledzi - szepnął pan Austin pochylając się do niego. Na jego twarzy widoczne było przerażenie i gdyby nie to, że Louis wiedział, iż ten udawał, w innym przypadku na pewno by się przejął.

\- Och - stęknął Louis zaskoczony. - Jest pan pewien? - zagadnął chcąc wybadać sytuację.

\- Tak. Już któryś raz z kolei widzę, że ten ktoś za mną chodzi, krok w krok, zawsze po pracy.

\- Powinien iść pan na policje, to bardzo poważna sprawa, nie można tego tak zostawić - wydukał Louis zdenerwowany. On naprawdę się przejął widząc przestraszony wyraz twarzy pana Austina.

\- Tak, ale ja się boję - wyszeptał mężczyzna rozglądając się na boki, chcąc by wszystko wyglądało realistycznie.

Serce Louisa przyśpieszyło. Dawał z siebie ile mógł. Kiedyś chciał być aktorem, teraz jego marzeniem była reżyseria i zdecydowanie wolał patrzeć na odgrywaną rolę niż odgrywać ją samemu, ale starał się. Musiał umieć takie rzeczy, by uczyć innych.

\- Mogę pójść z panem? Od razu po pracy. Sprawdzimy czy ten ktoś będzie śledził nas dwóch - zaproponował, na co pan Austin pokiwał, po czym się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobrze - odparł. - Teraz ty podaj jakąś sytuację.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Stresował się i miał pustkę w głowie. W tej chwili nie potrafił wymyślić niczego nietypowego, szczególnie, że po pracy spotykał się z Harrym i tylko o nim potrafił myśleć. Nie widzieli się już dwa dni i szczerze nie mógł się doczekać. Nieważne, że będą też jego dzieci, ważne, że w końcu go zobaczy. Może dlatego powiedział to, co powiedział.

\- Zakochałem się - wyszeptał spuszczając wzrok, przez co nie mógł zauważyć szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy pana Austina.

\- Czy to odwzajemnione uczucie? - spytał siwy mężczyzna, dociekliwie. W tej chwili nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno sytuacja podana przez Louisa jest zmyślona czy raczej autentyczna. Skłaniał się jednak do drugiej opcji przez wzgląd na rumiane poliki chłopaka i na siłę wstrzymywany uśmiech.

\- Tak, tak myślę - zgodził się Louis kiwając ochoczo.

Oczywiście, że to uczucie było odwzajemnione. Harry już tyle razy mówił mu, że jest w nim zakochany i Louis mu wierzył. Wystarczyło dostrzec sposób w jaki ten na niego patrzył, jak do niego lgnął, dotykał, mówił i co mówił. To było oczywiste.

\- Rozumiem, że obaj macie się dobrze? - spytał mężczyzna sprawiając, że Louis zaniemówił na chwilę. Wyglądało na to, że jego szef o wszystkim wiedział, bo przecież widział go z Harrym prawdopodobnie więcej niż raz, kiedy ten go przywoził lub przyjeżdżał, by zabrać. Możliwe nawet, że wszyscy wiedzieli. Był tak oczywisty ze swoją orientacją, zakochaniem i facetem?

\- Tak, dziękuję - stęknął kuląc się w sobie, ale z jego buzi nie schodził szczęśliwy uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się w takim razie - przyznał pan Austin kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym odwrócił się do aktorów. - Teraz wasza kolej - dodał, a następnie ruszył w kierunku Micka. Louis rozejrzał się po scenie, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.

Wziął notes w dłoń z zamiarem spisywania wszystkich rad pana Austina, ale dłuższą chwilę był zbyt zamyślony i przytłoczony, by zwracać uwagę na to co dzieje się na scenie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na ogarniające go szczęście. Owszem, wiedział, że poradził sobie z zadaniem jakie nagle pan Austin na niego zrzucił, ale tu nie chodziło o to, a o jego związek z Harrym. On naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Uświadamiał sobie to każdego dnia i każdego dnia nie potrafił do końca w to uwierzyć, w to jakie szczęście miał trafiając na tak wspaniałego mężczyznę. Nie obchodziło go, że był dużo starszy, że miał dzieci, dla Louisa najważniejsze było to co przy nim czuł i to co czuł Harry będąc z nim. Mieli się naprawdę dobrze.

Louis zdążył zapisać kilka naprawdę skutecznych treningów, podczas których aktorzy ćwiczyli swoje umiejętności; między innymi uczyli się dostosowywać krzyki do emocji oraz jak udawać płacz, by wyglądał naturalnie i szczerze. Wszyscy, tuż przed zakończeniem ośmiogodzinnej pracy, zgodnie przyznali, iż ten dzień był dość męczący, nawet dla Louisa, który starał się robić coś więcej niż obserwować i niekiedy angażował się w dane ćwiczenia, wkładał coś od siebie, jednocześnie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na skupione na nim spojrzenie pana Austina.

Kierował się już do wyjścia, gdy wpadła na niego Valerie. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię skutecznie zatrzymując i uśmiechnęła się miło, gdy on patrzył na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Um.. - zaczął niepewnie, rozglądając się po korytarzu. 

Przez okno na ulicę dostrzegł samochód Harry'ego i jego w środku. Mężczyzna wyszedł dziś z pracy pięć minut wcześniej, by móc go od razu odebrać i zabrać do siebie i ten fakt sprawiał, że Louis czuł przyjemne mrowienie w żołądku. Nie chciał tego przyznawać ani przed sobą, ani przed Harrym, ale nie mógł się również doczekać czasu spędzonego z jego najmłodszymi dziećmi, które wręcz go uwielbiały. A Louis kochał, gdy ktoś poświęcał mu całkowicie swoją uwagę, gdy był nim zainteresowany. Było mu miło z myślą, że Nadya i bliźniaki lubią go i traktują, no cóż, jak fajnego kolegę.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Uch, nie - mruknęła, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Tylko wiesz, chciałam spytać czy wtedy, kiedy z panem Austinem robiliście to z empatią, to co wtedy powiedziałeś, że jesteś zakochany, grałeś wtedy czy to jest prawda? Bo jeśli grałeś to według mnie powinieneś jednak pójść na aktorstwo - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - To było naprawdę dobre, Louis - przyznała szczerze, co dla szatyna było nowością. Nie to, że się nie lubili, nie o to chodzi. Oni po prostu nie byli nawet kolegami z pracy i dla niego było to dość dziwne, że dziewczyna odezwała się, tak sama z siebie i to jeszcze tak przyjaźnie.

\- To....to była prawda - powiedział, nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu. Nie zamierzał tego ukrywać, chciał się wszystkim chwalić swoim szczęściem.

\- Och, to fajnie - wyszczerzyła się przeczesując swoje rude włosy. - Czy to któraś z naszych aktorek? - spytała, aż nazbyt ciekawska. Louis już dawno wyrobił sobie o niej zdanie, uważał, że jest typową plotkarą szukającą sensacji i najwyraźniej miał rację.

\- Nie - odparł szybko, a jego wzrok powędrował do okna, za którym dostrzegł Harry'ego idącego do teatru. Prawdopodobnie już się niecierpliwił, przez co na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - To Harry - mruknął ruszając do drzwi.

\- Harry? - sapnęła dziewczyna podążając za nim. Oboje wyszli na zewnątrz niemalże wpadając na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się od razu widząc Lou, po czym wyciągnął do niego ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, by złożyć malutkiego buziaka w kąciku ust. 

\- Harry - zaczął Louis obejmując mężczyznę w pasie. Położył dłoń na jego piersi okrytej czarną koszulą i skupił wzrok na rudej dziewczynie, na którą również spojrzał Harry. - To Valerie - przedstawił ich sobie z dumnym uśmiechem, widząc, że aktorka była w niemałym szoku.

\- Cześć - odezwał się Styles kulturalnie. 

\- Tak, cześć - mruknął Louis, a następnie odwrócił się i pociągnął za sobą Harry'ego, który ze śmiechem starał się za nim nadążyć.

\- Co to było? - zagadnął Harry, przyciskając go do swojego boku, a nos wtykając w jego miękkie, nieułożone włosy. 

\- Nie lubię jej - sapnął Louis. - Jest wścibska. Jedziemy do domu? - spytał, zmieniając temat, gdy przystanęli przy samochodzie.

\- Jedziemy - mruknął Harry, zanim pochylił się do chłopaka i ucałował go w czoło. 

Miał ochotę zaśmiać się głośno widząc jak zawzięty był Louis. Uwielbiał go takiego zezłoszczonego. Ze słodką, zmarszczoną miną był całkowicie ujmujący, ale Harry powstrzymał się wiedząc, że Louis mógłby się nawet obrazić i długi czas nie dać mu buziaka. 

Do domu jechali w kompletnej ciszy. Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem, co chwilę zerkając na Louisa i on oczywiście doskonale o tym wiedział. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał swój własny uśmiech, bawiąc się rąbkiem bluzy. Powoli zaczynało robić mu się gorąco, więc uchylił okno i zerknął w końcu na Harry'ego.

\- Możesz przestać? - sapnął zirytowany, gdy osunął się na fotelu, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji.

\- Ale co ja robię? - spytał Harry teraz już szczerząc się do siebie tak, że Louis widział wyraźnie jego dołeczki.

\- Gapisz się - zarzucił mu Louis, wzrok skupiając na widoku miasta za szybą pasażera. Tak naprawdę to tylko udawał złego, ponieważ kochał być adorowany, szczególnie przez Harry'ego. - Przestań się gapić - dodał dosadnie, wyraźnie czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy zatrzymali się na przejściu dla pieszych. 

\- Nie potrafię. Jesteś dzisiaj zbyt ładny - wyjaśnił Harry czułym tonem, a następnie na powrót skupił wzrok na drodze. Fakt, dziś Louis wyglądał naprawdę świeżo; miał na sobie czarne jeansy i czarną bluzę z kapturem, puchate włosy, które pewnie umył rano i wysuszył, ale przede wszystkim jego buzia promieniała, a cera wyglądała na dużo zdrowszą. Poza tym Louis był w dobrym humorze i taki był najśliczniejszy z pięknym, radosnym uśmiechem, cały jego.

\- Z pewnością - stęknął Louis przewracając oczami. 

\- Mówię poważnie - przyznał Harry. - Odkąd jesteśmy razem, dziś wyglądasz najlepiej - powiedział, tym razem poważnym tonem z poważną miną, a Louis jedynie rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Głupek - skwitował, udając obrażenie, ale uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Flirt Harry'ego był nieudolny, ale zdecydowanie skuteczny, ponieważ nieważne co powiedział, by go uwieść, zawsze mu się udawało. Louis lubił, gdy mężczyzna go podrywał, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi. Lubił być zdobywany, lubił gdy Harry się o niego starał, gdy go adorował i komplementował, kochał być w centrum jego uwagi, kochał być jego.

\- Oczywiście - parsknął Harry kręcąc przy tym głową, po czym obaj się zaśmiali.

"Głupek" to było ulubione przezwisko Louisa, Harry już zdążył to zauważyć. Nie mówił tego na serio, oczywiście, że nie. To tylko takie zwykłe przekomarzanie się, całkowicie urocze, z uczuciem, którego wciąż żaden nie potrafił dokładnie określić. Łączyło ich coś naprawdę silnego, to było dużo więcej niż jakieś zwykłe zakochanie, jednak wciąż było za wcześnie, by mówić o miłości. 

\- Pojedziemy do Agnes po dzieci - odezwał się Harry po chwili, a Louis pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. - Chłopcy chcą wybrać się na rowery, jęczą już o tym od dłuższego czasu, a dziś jest ładna pogoda, więc się zgodziłem - poinformował chłopaka i zerknął na niego niepewnie, w obawie, iż mógłby na to źle zareagować, co Harry by zrozumiał. Są parą i nie widzieli się dwa dni, więc Louis ma prawo oczekiwać czasu z nim tylko dla siebie. 

\- Na rowery? - zdziwił się Louis odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

\- Tak. Pamiętasz kiedy byłeś u mnie pierwszy raz na obiedzie, żeby poznać dzieci? Powiedziałeś Olafowi, że jeśli chce jeździć na rowerze to będzie jeździł i od tamtej pory ciągle opowiada o tym Agnes i on naprawdę chcę tę wycieczkę rowerową - zaśmiał się Harry, co Louis szczerze odwzajemnił. - Zgodziłem się. Nie jesteś zły? - spytał go ostrożnie.

\- Czemu miałbym? - zdziwił się Louis.

\- No bo, uch, pewnie liczyłeś, że pobędziemy trochę czasu sami. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie podoba ci się ten pomysł. Powiem chłopcom, że zrobimy to innym -

\- Harry - przerwał mu Louis stanowczo. - Jak mógłbym być zły o to, że chcesz spędzać czas ze swoimi dziećmi, co? Naprawdę masz o mnie takie zdanie?

\- Nie, uch..

\- Jesteś ojcem, a chłopcy są jeszcze mali, Nadya tak samo i ani trochę nie przeszkadza mi to, że się nimi zajmujesz. Jeju, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszę się, że to robisz. Cieszę się, że jesteś dla nich dobrym tatą, naprawdę. Oni tego potrzebują, wiem co mówię, Ethan i Hailey także. Proszę, nie myśl sobie, że jestem zły, kiedy chcesz spędzać czas ze swoimi dziećmi. Jasne, że marzy mi się trochę więcej uwagi, ale patrz, wszedłem w ten związek doskonale wiedząc z czym to się wiąże - powiedział stanowczo i zaśmiał się do siebie na grą słów. - Miałem świadomość tego, że będziesz się dzielił na dzieci i na mnie i nadal tu jestem, tak? Chcę, żeby twoje dzieci miały dobrego, kochającego tatę, dobrze? Dopóki ja jestem dla ciebie ważny to nie przeszkadza mi to - wyjaśnił Louis. Jego słowa były całkowicie szczere, może właśnie dlatego czuł przyśpieszone tętno, a jego wzrok był rozbiegany, mimo że pragnął spojrzeć na Harry'ego. W pewnym stopniu już z większą łatwością mówił o uczuciach, mówił to co akurat ma na myśli, bez zastanowienia, jednak wciąż się tym stresował.

Nie miał zbyt ciekawego dzieciństwa, co nie było żadną tajemnicą. Jego ojciec nie był dla niego wzorem, a oboje rodziców nie traktowali go nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak robił to Harry dla swojej szóstki dzieci. Dlatego cieszył się, że jest tak świetnym tatą, że wychowuje ich wszystkich jak najlepiej potrafi i jeszcze znajduje czas dla siebie i oczywiście dla Louisa. Może nie powinien, ale poniekąd był z niego dumny, a także szczęśliwy, że trafił na tak wspaniałego człowieka, że miał ten zaszczyt i mógł powiedzieć, że ten o to Harry, cudowny mężczyzna i ojciec jest jego i darzy go głębszym uczuciem. 

\- Louis, oczywiście, że jesteś ważny. Jesteś cholernie dla mnie ważny, jesteś moim chłopakiem. I nie chcę tylko byś czuł się pokrzywdzony - odrzekł Harry, a jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie czuję się tak - przyznał Louis uśmiechając się do bruneta. - Obiecuję. Póki nie jestem odstawiany na bok, póki widujemy się regularnie i mogę złapać cię za rękę kiedy chcę, to jest okej. 

\- Możesz ze mną robić co chcesz i kiedy tylko chcesz - odparł Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, chcąc jakoś rozweselić ckliwą atmosferę. Nie to, że nie był romantykiem, czy coś. On tylko nie chciał prowadzić tak ważnej rozmowy, podczas gdy ważniejsze było prowadzenie samochodu. 

A wiedział, że jeszcze do tego wrócą. On nigdy nie zamierzał odstawiać Louisa na bok. Tłumaczył to już dzieciakom i jemu też to wytłumaczy, to że bycie w związku nie wyklucza bycia rodzicem i odwrotnie. Oni wszyscy byli dla niego najważniejsi, naprawdę, od Ryana, przez Nadię, aż do Louisa, jak również jego najbliżsi. Starał się każdego obdarzać odpowiednią miłością.

\- Harry - parsknął Louis kręcąc do siebie głową. - Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Ale ja mówiłem poważnie - zaśmiał się Harry parkując przy domu Agnes, tym samym zmieniając temat. - Idziesz?

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Louis zerkając na mały, biały domek ogrodzony czarnym, metalowym płotem. Pomyślał, że Agnes całkiem dobrze sobie mieszka.

\- Dlaczego nie? Louis - westchnął Harry odpinając pasy, po czym przekręcił się na fotelu, by siedzieć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem. - Nie musisz się jej wstydzić czy być o nią zazdrosnym. Nie masz powodu, kochanie. Agnes jest moją byłą żoną i tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółką - oznajmił Harry chwyciwszy go za dłoń.

\- Wiem, ale - stęknął Louis odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Uprawiałeś z nią seks - szepnął skupiając spojrzenie na Harrym, na co ten zacisnął usta, by powstrzymać uśmiech. - Urodziła ci dzieci. Dla mnie to po prostu niezręczne. 

\- Lubi cię - odparł Harry szczerze. Rozumiał to jak czuł się Louis, ale uważał, że nie powinien się tym przejmować, ani w ogóle o tym myśleć. To była przeszłość, a najważniejsza była teraźniejszość, ponieważ tutaj miał Lou i miał z nim plan również na przyszłość. - Chodź - powiedział szybko, zanim wyszedł z samochodu, nie dając Louisowi odpowiedzieć.

Chłopak niechętnie, ale podążył za nim i pozwolił, by ten objął go ciasno w pasie, a palce zacisnął na biodrze. Weszli do czystego mieszkania, gdzie głośne krzyki miały się nijak do eleganckiego stylu i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się śmiać widząc jak kompletnie nagi Olaf pokryty jeszcze pianą uciekał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy od Agnes, podążającą za nim z rozłożonym ręcznikiem. Oliver natomiast siedział na schodach prowadzących na górę i ze skupieniem sznurował swoje buty, a Nadii nie było ani widać, ani słychać.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - zawołał Harry krzyżując swoje spojrzenie z Agnes. Zdyszana kobieta podeszła do niego i podała mu ręcznik.

\- Błagam cię, zabierz ich już ode mnie. Czasem zastanawiam się czy aby na pewno mają sześć lat, a czasem jestem święcie przekonana, że to nie moje dzieci. 

\- Na pewno są moje - powiedział Harry obserwując uważnie blondynkę. - Prawda? - spytał nieco spanikowany.

\- Jeśli ja nie jestem pewna co do urodzenia właśnie tej dwójki, to jakim cudem ty możesz być? - zaśmiała się kręcąc głową. - Nie gadaj tylko zajmij się nim - zmieniła temat wskazując na siedzącego już Olafa obok jego brata.

\- Chodź, kolego - powiedział do chichrającego się syna. - Im szybciej się ubierzemy tym szybciej pójdziemy na rowery - zaproponował i oczywiście przekupstwo jak zwykle na nich działało.

Olaf pozwolił tacie się ubrać, kiedy Oliver pomagał Nadii przynieść ich plecaczki z pokoi na dół. W tym czasie Agnes upatrzyła sobie skrępowanego Louisa. Chłopak stał trochę niepewnie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i zerkał na nią niezdecydowany co powinien był zrobić. 

\- Jak Harry się spisuje? - spytała bez ogródek. 

\- Uch - stęknął Louis marszcząc brwi. Poczuł jak oblewa go ciepło, gardło zaciska się i trudniej mu się oddycha. O co ona pytała?

\- No wiesz... jako twój facet - wyjaśniła uśmiechając się szeroko jednocześnie puszczając mu oczko, a Louis spłonął rumieńcem. Boże, jak on miał rozmawiać z byłą żoną Harry'ego o tym jakim on jest partnerem? - Jeju, przepraszam - westchnęła widząc jego reakcję. Louis uśmiechał się do niej drętwo kompletnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować i teraz to jej było wstyd. - Gadam głupoty - parsknęła machnąwszy dłonią, by zignorował jej wcześniejsze pytanie. - Układa wam się? 

\- Um - zaczął Louis nieśmiało. Przymknął oczy, po czym otworzył je i pokiwał szczerze głową. - Tak.

\- Cieszę się - przyznała z uśmiechem. Zamierzała chwilę z nim porozmawiać, ale niestety Harry już schodził z trójką swoich dzieci. Patrząc na Louisa i Agnes wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego, ponieważ znał swoją byłą żonę i wiedział, że ta nie ma hamulców; mogła spytać Louisa o cokolwiek, ale na szczęście chłopak nie wydawał się być urażony, ani nic podobnego.

Dzieci pożegnały się z mamą, a Harry obiecał, że wyszykuje ich rano i zawiezie do szkoły, następnie zapiął ciasno w samochodzie i bezpiecznie dojechali do domu słuchając wesołych rozmów bliźniaków o tym czego będą poszukiwać podczas dzisiejszej wycieczki rowerowej. Jeszcze nie zdążyli wysiąść z samochodu, a już gnali do garażu, gdzie ukryte były ich rowery. Harry specjalnie wczoraj po nie jechał do Agnes, by nie musieć robić tego dziś. 

\- A ja czym będę jechał? - spytał Louis siadając do stołu w kuchni. Nadya przysiadła się koło niego, a Harry podał jej obrane i pokrojone jabłko, by zjadła coś przed wyjściem. Zamierzał również uszykować jakąś przekąskę dla bliźniaków, którzy najwyraźniej utknęli w garażu.

\- Możesz wziąć rower Hailey, taki ładny różowy z fajnym koszyczkiem z przodu - odparł Harry, uśmiechając się do szatyna, na co ten zrobił do niego minę kiwając głową na boki, co sprawiło, że Nadya zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Zabawne - burknął, w odpowiedzi otrzymując buziaka w skroń.

\- Żartuję przecież - mruknął Harry i sam usiadł do stołu. - Weźmiesz rower Ethana, jeśli w ogóle chcesz z nami jechać.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę - żachnął się Louis. Wycieczka rowerowa to całkiem fajny pomysł na randkę.

\- Ja też bym pojechał - zaczął Ethan wchodząc do kuchni i od razu podszedł do lodówki, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zjedzenia. - Ale ktoś bierze mój rower - zauważył i rzucił Louisowi krótkie spojrzenie. - Spokojnie - zaśmiał się, gdy dostrzegł panikę na jego twarzy. - Jedźcie sobie, ja wole zostać w domu i sobie pograć - przyznał zapychając buzię wczorajszymi resztkami tajskiego jedzenia.

\- Gdzie Hailey? - spytał Harry zmieniając temat.

\- U siebie. Uczy się na jakiś sprawdzian - odparł blondyn wzruszając ramionami. 

Hailey wciąż nie odzywała się do Harry'ego. To znaczy, nie było to całkowite milczenie; odpowiadała, gdy o coś ją pytał, mówiła "cześć", gdy wychodziła do szkoły, ale nic poza tym. Praktycznie nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju, nie angażowała się w rozmowy z tatą, sama niczego nie inicjowała, starła się go unikać czyli jednym słowem stała się na niego obojętna, doskonale wiedząc, że to najbardziej zaboli tatę. Ignorancja zawsze boli.

Olaf i Oliver wreszcie wrócili do domu, zniecierpliwieni i mocno wkurzeni, że jeszcze nigdzie nie jadą, bo przecież oni są już gotowi. Harry'emu udało się wmusić w nich jogurt i biszkopty zanim przebrał się w wygodniejsze ciuchy, a potem poszedł jeszcze do Hailey chcąc się z nią przywitać, ale miała zamknięte drzwi i odkrzyknęła mu, że się uczy i nie ma czasu. Harry nie zamierzał psuć sobie tym humoru, wiedział, że jej przejdzie. W końcu zeszli do garażu całą piątką i zaczęli przygotowania. Nadya bez problemu założyła ochraniacze, natomiast chłopcy na początku nie chcieli zgodzić się na swoje, ostatecznie przystali na to, gdy Harry i Louis założyli kaski. 

Nie potrafili opanować swojej radości, gdy wyjechali na chodnik. Zaczęli piszczeć z odrzuconymi do tyłu głowami, przez co Nadya miała ochotę zawrócić do domu, ale Harry poprosił, by się nie wygłupiała. W końcu, kiedy wjechali głębiej do miasta, kierując się do parku, Olaf i Oliver uspokoili się, zbyt pochłonięci obserwowaniem wszystkiego dookoła. Ostatnimi czasy byli za bardzo zajęci przez szkołę, naukę i zabawę z kolegami na pobliskim placu zabaw i nawet nie zauważyli, że to była już wiosna, co oznaczało, że zaraz będzie lato. A wiadomym jest, iż lato oznacza wakacje, więc już zaczęli snuć plany co będą robić w tym roku. Rozmawiali ze sobą na spokojnie, jadąc blisko siebie, kiedy Harry i Louis z Nadią po środku jechali tuż za nimi.

Louis stwierdził, że taka forma spędzania wolnego czasu jak najbardziej mu odpowiada. Bawił się naprawdę dobrze, na świeżym powietrzu, w promieniach słońca, jakby nie patrzeć uprawiając sport. A tuż obok siebie miał zakochanego w nim mężczyznę w związanych włosach ukrytych pod fioletowym kaskiem i w sportowych butach i uwielbiał to. Z Harrym zerkali na siebie co chwilę, uśmiechali się do siebie kompletnie nie potrzebując rozmowy. Louis zawsze cenił sobie osoby, z którymi może pomilczeć i nie będzie to niekomfortowe. Milczenie z Harrym wprawiało go w te pozytywne wibracje, a jego szczęśliwy uśmiech uszczęśliwiał Louisa. Chłopak patrzył na mężczyznę i wiedząc, że ma przed sobą jego dzieci, widział w nim swoją przyszłość. Miał to przeczucie, że to właśnie tutaj należy. Myślał o Harrym, a na jego twarz uśmiech sam wpływał niekontrolowanie. To tak jakby w końcu złapał to czego od zawsze potrzebował, a teraz powoli zaciskał to w pieści i po niedługim czasie zamierzał schować głęboko do kieszeni, by tam już zostało.

Uczucia są o tyle dobre, że nie trzeba ich opisywać. To się przede wszystkim czuje, oczywiście. Można je również pokazać na wiele sposobów, w zależności od tego co czujemy. A Louis czuł coś takiego, coś mocno wciśniętego za jego żebrami, co sprawiało, że miał ochotę złożyć małego buziaka na pulchnych ustach Harry'ego, a potem spleść ze sobą ich dłonie i nic więcej, tu nie trzeba było słów. Wystarczyło, że patrzyli na siebie i wszystko już wiedzieli, wszystko było jasne.

\- Louis? - zawołała Nadya, odchylając do tyłu swoją głowę, a jej długie włosy zostały rozwiane przez wiatr zasłaniając jej widok, więc zwolniła odrobinę na swoim białym rowerku. - Kiedy pójdziemy do twojego teatru?

\- W piątek - odparł Louis posyłając jej uśmiech, a ona pokiwała głową i zrobiła z ust dzióbek zastanawiając się na chwilę.

\- Ojej, to zaraz! - ucieszyła się. - Muszę już wybrać co ubrać - postanowiła, z niezwykła radością widoczną na jej młodziutkiej buźce. W teatrze była tylko raz, rok temu ze swoją klasą i bardzo jej się tam spodobało, dlatego nie mogła się doczekać, aż pójdzie tam znowu i obejrzy sztukę, nad którą pracował chłopak jej taty. - Tato, pomożesz mi?

\- Myślę, że mama ma lepszy gust co do dziewczyńskich ubrań - odparł, będąc całkowicie pewnym, że Agnes nie puściłaby córki w czymś, co on by jej wybrał, na pewno nie do teatru.

\- Dobrze - westchnęła zrezygnowana po czym przyśpieszyła do swoich braci, by powiedzieć im, że pójdzie do teatru na sztukę niczym prawdziwa dama, czego oni nie zrozumieli i chichrali się, będąc przekonanymi, że ich siostra ma się za księżniczkę.

\- Ryan też będzie - powiedział po chwili Harry. Jechali przez park, wystarczająco wolno, by móc na spokojnie rozmawiać i mieć na oku przekomarzające się dzieciaki. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? 

\- Jasne, że nie - odparł Louis z nerwowym uśmiechem. Z jednej strony to naprawdę dobrze, ale z drugiej, wiadomo, już zaczął się stresować. Jeszcze nie poznał Ryana, nie miał pojęcia jakie miał podejście do związku jego ojca z dużo młodszym chłopakiem, praktycznie w jego wieku i naprawdę obawiał się pierwszego spotkania. 

\- Zadzwonił dziś rano, że chciałby cię poznać, a ja zaproponowałem, żeby przyszedł na sztukę i zgodził się. To na pewno okej? 

\- Tak, jeśli chce to niech przyjdzie - odparł Louis całkowicie szczerze, ale Harry dostrzegł tę odrobinę niepewności na jego buzi.

\- Lou? - mruknął niższym głosem, uważnie przyglądając się chłopakowi, na co ten westchnął ciężko. Harry po prostu nie chciał stawiać go w niezręcznej sytuacji. 

\- Chcę poznać twojego syna, Harry - odpowiedział Louis uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez krótki moment, aż w końcu pokiwał głową i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Chłopaki, zwolnijcie! - zawołał do bliźniaków, widząc jak obaj pędzą na swoich małych rowerkach, a tuż przed nimi spacerowała kobieta z dość dużym psem. Z takimi to nigdy nie wiadomo.

\- Chłopcy, proszę - odezwał się również Louis i jak na złość Harry'emu, Olaf i Oliver niemal się zatrzymali dopiero, gdy usłyszeli jego prośbę. Harry uniósł na niego brwi w geście udawanego oburzenia, a Louis zaśmiał się tylko, by za chwilę usłyszeć również śmiech Harry'ego.

\- Nie jesteście sami - pouczył Harry synów, gdy już wszyscy jechali równym tempem. - Są tutaj inni ludzie i proszę was, uważajcie. Nie jedźcie zbyt szybko, chyba nie chcemy, by komuś stała się krzywda, prawda?

\- Słuchajcie się taty - wtórował mu Louis, spotykając się ze znaczącym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, po czym uśmiechnął się dumnie widząc jak bliźniaki kiwają w zgodzie swoimi blond-główkami.

\- Dobrze - przytaknęli, aż nazbyt miło.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - sapnął Harry, tak by tylko Louis mógł go usłyszeć, a on wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na chwilę w dół, jakby przyglądając się swoim pracującym stopom.

\- Lubią mnie - odparł, a następnie zerknął nieśmiało na Harry'ego.

\- Nie dziwię się - mruknął brunet, na chwilę zatrzymując na chłopaku czułe spojrzenie, przez które ten się zarumienił.

To niebywałe, że po prawie pięciu miesiącach znajomości ten chłopak wciąż się przy nim zawstydzał, że wciąż w jakiś sposób czuł się onieśmielony jego osobą, a przecież robili już dużo więcej niż całowanie. A jednak on nadal potrafił się zarumienić, kiedy Harry go skomplementował, gdy podkreślał ile dla niego znaczy, nie mówiąc już o tym, gdy robił to ktoś inny. Może właśnie to między innymi urzekło Harry'ego, jego skromność i delikatność i blady róż na opalonych policzkach, tak jakby nie zasługiwał na wszystkie miłe rzeczy jakie otrzymywał. Ponieważ zasługiwał na dużo więcej. Zasługiwał, by ktoś ciasno chwycił jego dłoń i trzymał przy sobie, nieprzerwanie, dniami i nocami udowadniał jego nadzwyczajną wartość i uzewnętrzniał swoje uczucie do niego. 

Harry chciał być tą osobą. Domagał się Louisa w swoim życiu, był niewiarygodnie łakomy na jego słodki uśmiech o poranku oraz ujmujący i radosny chichot. Wierzył, że to on był tą malutką łatką, której od zawsze brakowało na jego niespełnionym sercu. Jeszcze niedawno mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się szczęśliwy; miał sześcioro wspaniałych dzieci, które kochał ponad wszystko, jednak to szczęście nie było domknięte. A teraz, od kiedy miał obok Louisa, był pewien, że potrzeba naprawdę niewielkiej ilości czasu, by wszystko zatrzasnąć i przekręcić kluczyk, a potem go wyrzucić. 

Dzieci miały z nim naprawdę dobry kontakt, mimo że dopiero co się poznali i to było niezwykle ważne dla Harry'ego. Wierzył, że wszyscy szybko nauczą się żyć razem, że się zaprzyjaźnią i będą całkowicie swobodni w swoim towarzystwie. Harry chciał, by Louis uczestniczył w życiu jego dzieci, by wpasował się w ich wspólne życie, w jego rodzinę. Chciał, by Louis poznał jego rodziców. 

\- Lou - szepnął, nieco zwalniając, tak by dzieci trochę się oddaliły od nich, tym samym Louis dostosował się do jego tempa. 

\- Co jest? - spytał chłopak, spoglądając na niego.

\- Nadya ma urodziny pierwszego maja - oznajmił trochę zestresowany.

\- To w następnym tygodniu - zauważył Louis, na co Harry przytaknął.

\- Robimy małe przyjęcie urodzinowe i oczywiście jesteś zaproszony. 

\- Ale, Harry - 

\- Żadnych "ale" - przerwał mu Harry, wiedząc doskonale jaką dostanie odpowiedź. - Nadya jest moją córką, a ty moim chłopakiem, więc oczekuję, że przyjdziesz na jej urodziny. Tak? 

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech wpływający na jego usta. 

\- Tak - westchnął w końcu, zgadzając się, a Harry pokiwał z uznaniem.

\- Będą też moi rodzice, więc przy okazji ich poznasz - odezwał się po chwili, dość niepewnie, badając uważnie reakcję Louisa. Chłopak posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym skupił wzrok na widoku przed sobą, zamyślając się. 

Nie mógł przecież odmówić, kiedy przed chwilą zgodził się na uczestniczenie w urodzinach Nadii. Nie mógł wiecznie uciekać. Harry był dla niego cholernie ważny, był ogromną częścią jego życia, dzieciaki również powoli stawały się małym, ale stałym elementem, a ich związek miał się naprawdę dobrze, więc poznanie rodziców to kolejny, duży krok, na pewno potrzebny i nieuchronny.

\- Louis? To okej? - odezwał się Harry, zaniepokojony ciszą ze strony chłopaka.

\- Tak, tylko, uhh... To jest poważna sprawa i... - wymamrotał Louis, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Bo nasz związek jest poważny, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - zapewnił szybko Louis wywołując uśmiech u Harry'ego. - Jest poważny, ja traktuję go poważnie, wiem, że ty też. Tylko... ja chyba nadal... jakoś, nie mogę w to uwierzyć? - mruknął niewyraźnie, nie umiejąc wyjaśnić tego co czuł. Spojrzał przed siebie i uśmiechnął się widząc jak chłopcy zgodnie rozmawiają z Nadią, pedałując na swoich malutkich rowerkach, a on i Harry jechali tuż obok siebie, powoli, by w spokoju móc rozmawiać, a słońce mocno świeciło im w twarz i Louis był gotów spędzać tak każde popołudnie. - Że ja i ty, że my jesteśmy razem. Że coś takiego mnie spotkało, że... że się we mnie zakochałeś? I myślę o tym każdego dnia i każdego dnia to do mnie dochodzi, ale jestem tego pewny i jestem szczęśliwy. 

\- Dobrze - westchnął Harry z rozczulonym uśmiechem i pokiwał głową. Całkowicie rozumiał Louisa i cieszył się, że tak do tego podchodzi, że się nie wypiera, a wręcz przeciwnie - powtarza sobie, że Harry jest w nim zakochany i darzy go takim samym uczuciem. 

\- A ty chciałbyś poznać moich rodziców? - zapytał go Louis.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Wiem, że ty byś tego nie chciał - odparł Harry, na co Louis skinął głową. Ani trochę nie chciał, by Harry poznał jego rodziców lub raczej, by oni poznawali jego. Nawet nie mieli pojęcia, że ich syn jest w szczęśliwym związku i Louis chciał, by tak już zostało. Nie potrzebował ich w swoim życiu. Czasem jednak myślał, by powiedzieć o Harrym swoim siostrom, ale na razie był szczęśliwy z tym co miał. - Rozumiem to - przyznał Harry. - Poza tym, twoja mama chyba jest w moim wieku, co? - zaśmiał się, tym samym Louisa wprowadzając w podobny nastrój.

\- Wcale nie - żachnął się szatyn. - Jest starsza.

\- O ile?

\- O cztery lata - wymamrotał z gorącymi policzkami, a Harry zaśmiał się perliście. 

\- Więc gdyby sytuacja była inna, to myślę, że spokojnie bym się z nią dogadał -

\- Boże, przestań! - zawołał Louis oburzony, przerywając Harry'emu, a on tylko śmiał się głośno. - Nawet nie ma takiej opcji. Nigdy w życiu. 

\- Tato, chcę pić - zawołał Olaf jadąc na swoim rowerku w ich kierunku, po czym zawrócił i jechał tuż za tatą.

\- Zaraz tutaj jest sklep, więc się zatrzymamy - odpowiedział Harry i dosłownie minutkę po tym przystanęli przy małym spożywczaku.

Harry poszedł, by kupić wszystkim wodę, a Louis został z dzieciakami. Chłopcy porzucili swoje rowerki i usiedli na schodach do sklepu, by móc pogrzebać palcami w piasku, podczas gdy Nadya stała koło Louisa i zdjęła swój kask, by poprawić rozczochrane włosy. Wszystkim już było gorąco i czuli się odrobinę zmęczeni, więc chwilowy odpoczynek jak najbardziej się im przyda.

\- Chcecie teraz pójść do parku trochę sobie posiedzieć? - zapytał Louis, kierując się głównie do znudzonych chłopców. Wyglądali jakby mieli już dość, a to oni byli tymi, którzy tak naciskali na przejażdżkę. 

\- Tak - mruknęli obaj w zgodzie, po czym Oliver wstał ze schodów i podszedł do Louisa, podczas gdy jego brat został na swoim miejscu. 

\- Louis, a ty lubisz naszego tatę? - spytał trochę nieśmiało, zabawnie suwając swoim małym trampkiem po piasku, ale uważnie przyglądał się szatynowi.

\- Uwielbiam - odparł Louis uśmiechając się do chłopca. 

\- I wy się całujecie, nie? - zawołał Olaf ze swojego miejsca, robiąc przy tym śmieszną minę symbolizującą obrzydzenie.

\- Haha, tak, zdarza nam się - przyznał Louis, całkowicie rozczulony blond-sześciolatkami. Byli na etapie, kiedy całowanie jest "fuj", a każda forma czułości ich odstręcza. 

\- Ale to jest obleśne - zajęczał Oliver odrzucając głowę w tył. Nadya zmarszczyła na niego swoje brewki i splotła ramiona na piersi, chcąc wyglądać groźnie i poważnie jednocześnie.

\- Wcale nie. Całowanie jest miłe. Jeśli kogoś całujesz, to znaczy, że go kochasz - powiedziała całkowicie pewna swoich słów. Przecież już nie raz tata dawał jej buziaka w policzek, a ona jemu i to znaczyło, że się kochają. Dla niej nie ma innego wytłumaczenia na całowanie, a kiedy jest to pocałunek prosto w usta to z pewnością jest to miłość. 

\- Wiesz - zaczął Louis, chcąc wyjaśnić Nadii, że nie, całowanie się nie zawsze oznacza, że się kogoś kocha, bo to także forma wyrażania innych uczuć, nie tylko tych największych, ale właśnie wtedy Harry wyszedł ze sklepu z pięcioma butelkami w dłoni.

\- Jabłkowa dla Olafa, truskawkowa dla Olivera - mówił rozdając napoje. - Pomarańczowa dla Nadii i... - urwał zatrzymując się przy Louisie. - Wziąłem ci zwykłą? - odparł, a raczej spytał, chcąc upewnić, że dobrze wybrał.

\- Tak, dziękuję - mruknął Louis odbierając od niego wodę. 

\- Tato, pocałuj Louisa - poprosiła Nadya swoim grzecznym, wyćwiczonym tonem.

\- Co? - sapnął Harry ze śmiechem, a Louis oblał się rumieńcem.

Wiedział dokładnie co Nadya chciała zrobić. Chciała sprawdzić swoją teorię o całowaniu i miłości. Louis nie wiedział jak zareagować, czy pozwolić jej myśleć, że on i jej tata się kochają czy może powiedzieć Harry'emu o co właśnie się rozchodzi. Przez te chwilę był tak odrętwiały, że nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słowa, kiedy patrzył na szczerzącego się Harry'ego. Jego związane włosy były roztrzepane przez kask, oczy błyszczały szczęśliwie, w ich kącikach uformowały się ładne zmarszczki, a w policzkach te ujmujące dołeczki. Louis był w nim tak mocno zakochany, że teraz już myślał tylko o tym, by Harry w końcu go pocałował, by jednak pozwolił myśleć swojej córce, że kocha tego niskiego szatyna. 

\- No pocałuj swojego chłopaka - jęknęła machając swoimi rączkami, przez co Louis zwiesił głowę, by ukryć uśmiech. On też chciał, by Harry to zrobił. 

\- Okej - mruknął Harry, po czym przybliżył się do Louisa i bez żadnego zastanowienia ujął w dwa palce jego brodę, by nakierować na siebie jego śliczną buzię.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się dosłownie na malutką chwilkę, zanim usta się złączyły w najbardziej czułym i najbardziej delikatnym pocałunku, jaki kiedykolwiek ze sobą dzielili. Harry ostrożnie poruszył swoim wargami, tak by minimalnie otarły się o te Louisa, który swoją dłoń ułożył na jego piersi i zacisnął palce na bluzie. Jego serce zatrzepotało, a on zamruczał cicho, czując jak Harry koniuszkiem języka musnął subtelnie jego dolną wargę i ostatecznie znów docisnął ich usta w prostym buziaku. Nie zamierzał zapędzać się przy dzieciach.

\- Fuuuj - zajęczał Olaf, kiedy oni odsunęli się od siebie z cichym mlaśnięciem.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem na grymaszenie syna. Ułożył dłoń na karku Louisa i kciukiem potarł ciepłe miejsce tuż pod jego uchem. Z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądał się przez chwilę jego promiennej twarzy i błyszczącym oczom, których źrenice były mocno rozszerzone, co sprawiało, że naprawdę miał motylki w brzuchu, aż w końcu pochylił się do niego i złożył mokry pocałunek na jego czole. 

Teoria Nadii o pocałunkach krzyczała w głowie Louisa do końca dnia.


	21. 20

Nie jest łatwo pogodzić pracę z wychowywaniem sześcioro dzieci, czasem dla siebie i czasem dla swojego chłopaka. Cóż, komuś może nie być łatwo, ale nie Harry'emu. Harry radził sobie świetnie, przynajmniej się starał. Jego pracownicy nie narzekali na szefa, a klienci na jego bank, ponieważ w pracy był całkowicie w pracy i totalnie się temu poświęcał. Okazjonalnie pisał esemesy z Lou i odbierał telefony od matek jego dzieci. Tak, tylko od matek, ponieważ Max zupełnie nie interesował się Hailey i Ethanem. Nie dał znaku życia od tamtego weekendu, gdy zabrał dzieci do siebie, a raczej przekupił. Ale Harry nie przejmował się tym. Tak było lepiej i dla dzieci i dla niego i dla Maxa również. Nie był dobrym ojcem i nie było sensu próbować, ponieważ wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że to się nie uda. Jednak, gdy nagle pojawi się i poprosi dzieci o wspólny czas Harry nie zamierzał interweniować, bo jakby nie patrzeć to jest ich ojciec i ma do tego prawo.

Dzieci również nie zarzucały mu bycia złym rodzicem, nikt nie składał zażaleń, nie miał pretensji, oczywiście nie biorąc pod uwagę zachowania Hailey, która najzwyczajniej w świecie była obrażona na ojca. Cały ten cholerny czas od kiedy się dowiedziała, że spotyka się z Louisem. I to nie tak, że Harry kompletnie olał sprawę pozwalając jej traktować siebie w taki sposób. Harry każdego dnia starał się do niej dotrzeć, każdego dnia prosił o rozmowę, ale ona była nieugięta. Albo ignorowała go na potęgę i nawet krzyk i groźby nie pomagały, albo zbywała go półsłówkami dając mu do zrozumienia, że zupełnie nie interesuje ją to co on ma jej do powiedzenia.

Dziś rano zbeształa go wzrokiem, gdy rozmawiał z Louisem przez telefon podczas ich śniadania. Spytał o co jej chodzi, a ona wyskoczyła na niego, że się pogrąża, że jest żałosny z tą swoją “miłością”, że ma ważniejsze sprawy niż “schadzki z tym chłoptasiem”, po czym wściekła chwyciła swoją torbę i zdecydowała się dotrzeć do szkoły na własną rękę. Harry chciał ją zatrzymać, ale Ethan zatrzymał jego. Harry już nie miał do niej siły i powoli przestawał rozumieć o co tak naprawdę jej chodzi. O to, że kogoś ma i poświęca mu swój czas tym samym mając go odrobinę mniej dla nich czy może o to, iż Louis jest dużo młodszy od niego? Obstawiał też, że może Hailey po prostu nie lubi Louisa, ale jaki miałaby powód do takich uczuć wobec niego? Louisa nie dało się nie lubić, a ona nawet go nie znała. To wszystko przestawało tracić sens i Harry nie wiedział już jakich kroków się podjąć. Zawsze uważał, że podstawą jest rozmowa, ale co miał zrobić, gdy jego własnego dziecko uciekało od niego, ponieważ się zakochał?

Nie zamierzał zostawić Louisa tylko dlatego, że jego córka tak chciała. Oczywiście, że liczył się z jej zdaniem, interesowało go to co ona czuje, ale problem w tym, że nie wiedział, ponieważ ona nie chciała mu powiedzieć. Mógł przyznać przed sobą, iż było mu z tego powodu naprawdę przykro. Chciał móc z nią o tym rozmawiać, cieszyć się z nią swoim szczęściem, chciał opowiedzieć jej jak się poznali z Louisem, co go w nim urzekło, co w nim uwielbiał, powiedzieć jej jak ten chłopak go uszczęśliwia. Chciał, by postarała się go zrozumieć, tak jak on się starał, gdy powiedziała mu, że zakochała się w Chrisie, jednym z tych najpopularniejszych chłopaków, który długi czas ją ignorował. Nie uważał, że jest on odpowiedni dla jego córki, ale ona się zakochała i on starał się ją zrozumieć, wesprzeć. Pocieszał ją, gdy płakała mu w ramię i cieszył się razem z nią, kiedy Chris zaprosił ją na randkę. Liczył, że dostanie choć odrobinę z tego co dał.

Przecież to nie tak, że teraz kiedy był w związku, przestał interesować się swoimi dziećmi. On dosłownie dwoił się i troił, by każdemu poświęcić jak najwięcej uwagi, by jego miłości nikomu nie zabrakło. Potrafił rozdzielić sobie czas tak by najpierw zająć się pracą, a potem spędzać czas z dziećmi. A czas dla niego równał się z czasem dla Louisa, którego coraz częściej zapraszał do siebie i to jak najbardziej mu odpowiadało. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by teraz mieć swoją chwilę samotności. Już dawno zrezygnował z biegania w tygodniu przerzucając się jedynie na poranne bieganie w sobotę, ewentualnie w poniedziałek wieczorem i kilka szybkich ćwiczeń rano. Miał przecież już czterdzieści lat i mimo, że to już nie taka energia i zdrowie fizyczne jak kiedyś to pragnął być nadal w formie, szczególnie, że miał młodszego i tak pięknego chłopaka, któremu chciał się podobać.

Z którym widział się dziś na premierze sztuki. Louis był jej dużą częścią. Z tego co mu opowiadał to pomógł naprawdę dużo swojemu szefowi, przyczynił się do kreowania głównych postaci, bo jak twierdził - to lubił najbardziej, czyli nadawać osobowości, tworzyć niezwykłych bohaterów, którzy chwytali za serca widownię. Harry nawet nie potrafił opisać jak dumny z niego był. Louis każdego dnia, czasem mniej lub bardziej, pracował nad sobą, starał się być lepszym i dawał z siebie wszystko, gdy robił to co kochał, walczył ze swoimi słabościami. I skromnie mówiąc, Harry przypisał to do swoich małych sukcesów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to poniekąd dzięki niemu, ponieważ przy każdej okazji udowadniał Louisowi ile jest wart, jak wspaniałą osobą jest i mówił że powinien pokazywać światu prawdziwego siebie i Louis to robił, starał się. Odrobina uwagi i uczucia sprawiły, że Louis uwierzył, iż potrafi naprawdę dużo, że wcale nie jest taki beznadziejny jak wcześniej myślał. Wierzył, że jest czegoś wart.

\- Wtedy gdy szedłeś na tego Hamleta to spotykałeś się z nim, prawda? - spytała cicho Hailey stając w progu sypialni ojca, obserwowała go jak prasował swoją seledynową koszulę. Jej bujne włosy zostały związane w luźnego warkocza, a na sobie miała koszulę nocną, co było dla Harry'ego dość dziwne, ponieważ był to piątek, godzina w pół do dwudziestej.

Wyglądała na nieco zmęczoną, jakby nie przespała dziś ani jednej minuty. Prawdopodobnie wciąż myślała o ich dzisiejszej kłótni, tak samo jak Harry, widział to po niej. Widział też, że chciałaby nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt, ale było coś co jej nie pozwalało, jakby sama sobie zabraniała, a bardzo tego chciała. Harry tęsknił za nią. Zawsze była jego małą królewną, kochaną córeczką, która wciąż była kochana, mimo tego jak teraz się zachowywała.

\- Hailey - zaczął cicho, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć tęsknotę. Odłożył żelazko i zrobił jeden drobny krok w jej kierunku. - Skarbie, porozmawiajmy - poprosił łagodnie, ale ona spuściła wzrok i szybko zaczęła się wycofywać.

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać - burknęła, nim zatrzasnęła się w swoim pokoju.

Harry porzucił prasowanie, tym razem chcąc zamienić z nią kilka słów, chociaż wiedział, że raczej nie odniesie to skutku. Stanął przed jej drzwiami i zapukał kilka razy nasłuchując czegokolwiek.

\- Hailey - zaczął spokojnie po czym posłał krótkie spojrzenie Ethanowi, który wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. - Idziemy na fajną komedię. Louis dużo przy niej pracował. Ryan i Nadya też idą - wyjaśnił jej i uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że jego najstarszy syn w końcu pozna jego chłopaka. - Wiesz, że możesz pójść z nami. Spędzisz trochę czas z Lou, zobaczysz jak świetny jest. Jestem pewien, że się dogadacie - mówił całkiem miło i przyjaźnie po czym urwał nasłuchując, ale po dłuższej chwili nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Hailey, nie bądź taka, proszę. Obraziłaś się na mnie, bo mam kogoś? Bo się zakochałem? - spytał już dużo ciszej smutnym tonem, ale Hailey nadal milczała.

\- Daj sobie spokój, tato - odezwał się Ethan posyłając tacie uśmiech. Harry patrzył na niego przez moment, aż kiwnął głową w zgodzie i wrócił do sypialni, by uszykować garnitur. Ryan i Nadya mieli się niedługo pojawić, a on chciał być już gotowy, wiedząc jak jego najmłodsza dziewczynka będzie się niecierpliwić.

Na dzisiejszy wieczór wybrał szary garnitur, seledynową koszulą, którą zapiął do połowy decydując, iż dziś nie założy krawata, i do tego buty pod kolor. Chciał ładnie się prezentować przy jego ładnym chłopcu. Włosy zdecydował rozpuścić, ułożył je na prawą stronę i spryskał trochę lakierem, by lepiej się trzymały i użył jeszcze ulubionej perfumy nim zszedł na dół. Ryan miał pojawić się z Nadią za jakieś niecałe dziesięć minut, więc zrezygnował ze zrobienia sobie jeszcze jednej kawy i zadowolił się sokiem marchewkowym z herbatnikami. Sprawdził telefon, ale Louis nic nie napisał, prawdopodobnie zbyt zajęty przygotowaniami do premiery sztuki, co Harry absolutnie rozumiał. Nie chciał go rozpraszać, wiedząc, że i tak zobaczy go za chwilę i tym razem usiądzie koło niego, ponieważ Louis załatwił im miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. W pewien sposób traktował to jako randkę.

Drzwi od domu otworzyły się i wiedział, że to Ryan z Nadią. Mieli jechać osobno, ale chłopak zdecydował, że muszą się najpierw spotkać. Weszli od razu do środka nawet nie kłopocząc się z tym, by wytrzeć buty, przez co Harry spojrzał na nich oskarżycielsko, widząc jak zostawiają po sobie brudne ślady, a on, do cholery, mył dzisiaj podłogę.

\- Luzuj - mruknął Ryan usadawiając się na jednym z krzeseł. Harry uniósł na niego brwi w oburzeniu, gotów już go zbesztać, ale Nadya wdrapała się na jego kolana skupiając na sobie całą jego uwagę.

\- Nie jesteś już czasem na to za duża? - zagadnął ją Harry, przyglądając się z jaką gracją odgarnia sobie włosy. Była niczym prawdziwa dama i Harry cieszył się, że Agnes przekazuje jej odpowiednie wartości, kształtując ją na piękną kobietę. Powoli stawała się już nastolatką, ale według Harry'ego wciąż była jeszcze dzieckiem, przede wszystkim psychicznie to było widać. Jednak na drugi tydzień będzie obchodzić swoje dziesiąte urodziny, co świadczyło również o tym, iż niedługo czeka ją pierwsza miesiączka i to już, w głowie Harry'ego nie było taką fajną sprawą, nie chciał by to maleństwo dorastało. A pamiętał doskonale pierwszą miesiączkę Hailey i to jak nie potrafił jej wytłumaczyć, że to całkowicie naturalne, kiedy ona płakała w poduszkę, w obawie iż wykrwawi się na śmierć. Było to mniej więcej dwa miesiące po jej dziesiątych urodzinach, dlatego teraz Harry zaczął się obawiać o Nadię.

\- Z miłości nie da się wyrosnąć, tato - odezwała się urażonym tonem.

\- Och - westchnął Harry zdziwiony jej odpowiedzią, po czym zerknął na Ryana, który tylko wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. - Tak. Tak, to prawda - zgodził się ostatecznie i nachylił do niej, by złożyć małego buziaka w jej pachnących włosach.

\- No to się nie czepiaj - stęknęła, machając swoimi rączkami. - Możemy już jechać? Chyba nie chcesz, by Louis na ciebie czekał, hm? - powiedziała chcąc popędzić tatę i zeskoczyła z jego kolan, a następnie podparła się po bokach i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Tak, już idziemy - zaśmiał się, wstając od stołu i całą trójką wyszli na korytarz. - Ethan! - zawołał syna, by zszedł na dół, ponieważ chciał go powiadomić, iż właśnie wychodzą, dlatego musi być ostrożny i zamknąć za nimi drzwi na dwa haczyki. Bardzo nie lubił zostawiać swoich dzieci samych, szczególnie na noc, ale cóż, oboje byli już duzi i spokojnie sobie poradzą, jednak on nadal się martwił, przede wszystkim i niebezpieczeństwo z zewnątrz.

\- Bawcie się dobrze. I pozdrów Louisa - powiedział Ethan i kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, po schodach zbiegła Hailey z dużą torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, na sobie mając dres, zamiast wcześniejszej piżamy.

\- Tato - odezwała cichym, zdławionym tonem, a Harry spojrzał na nią chcąc odczytać jej emocje. Wyglądała na nieco zawstydzoną ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. - Podwieziesz mnie do Polly? - spytała delikatnie, starając się uśmiechnąć. Zerknęła na tatę zaledwie na sekundę, by znów wbić go w podłogę. Czuła się naprawdę niezręcznie i było jej głupio prosić ojca o cokolwiek, kiedy mieli konflikt. To tylko pokazywało jak bardzo słaba jest i miała żal do siebie.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że się zgodzę? - zaczął ostro Harry i zauważył jak córka kuli się w sobie przez ton jego głosu. - Przed chwilą kompletnie zignorowałaś, a teraz masz czelność pytać czy podwiozę cię do koleżanki?

\- Proszę - szepnęła, ponownie spoglądając na niego na chwilę, możliwe, że tylko po to, by ojciec zobaczył łzy w jej oczach. Może chciała wywołać u niego litość, a może naprawdę było jej przykro.

\- Nie wiem - westchnął Harry, czując się pokonanym. Nie chciał, by jego córeczka płakała przez niego i prawdopodobnie liczył, że jeśli się zgodzi to jakoś załagodzi to ich kłótnie. - Nie chcę, by Ethan został sam w domu.

\- Mogę pojechać do Agnes - zaproponował Ethan, przez co Hailey spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, a on, mimo że również na nią zły, odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Dobra, tylko leć się szybko spakować, bo się śpieszymy - zgodził się Harry ostatecznie. Miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł u Hailey chęć przytulenia go, ale ona zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się do niego krótko, po czym odwróciła wzrok chcąc ukradkiem wytrzeć łzy. Harry z całych sił starał się na to nie reagować, by pokazać Hailey, że nie uda jej się nim manipulować. On doskonale znał te jej wszystkie gierki.

\- To ty weź Nadię - odezwał się Ryan - i podrzuć Hailey, a ja zabiorę Ethana i spotkamy się już w teatrze.

Harry przytaknął głową nawet się nie zastanawiając. To był dobry pomysł i w ten sposób wyrobią się w czasie, bo zostało nie całe pół godziny do premiery, a Harry chciał jeszcze przedstawić Ryana Louisowi.

Ethan spakował się szybko, wziął najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy na noc. Harry jeszcze upewnił się, że wszystkie światła były zgaszone, krany pozakręcane i okna zamknięte, zanim wszyscy wyszli z domu i zamknął je na dwa spusty, po czym rozdzielili się do dwóch samochodów.

\- Po co chcesz jechać do Polly? - spytał Harry córkę, która odwrócona była do okna, skulona na swoim siedzeniu. Z przyzwyczajenia zerknął we wsteczne lusterko, by ujrzeć Nadię zapatrzoną w swoją komórkę. Nie podobało mu się to, że już w tak młodym wieku ma smartphona, ale Agnes uparła się, że w tych czasach to normalne, a wręcz nawet pomocne.

\- Po prostu - mruknęła Hailey wzruszając ramionami. Starała się być obojętna na troskę jej ojca.

\- Skarbie, porozmawiajmy - poprosił ją spokojnie, może też trochę rozpaczliwie. Nie wstydził się tego, że brakowało mu jego córeczki i miał żal do siebie, że nie potrafił do niej dotrzeć.

\- Mówiłam już, nie chce rozmawiać - sapnęła podirytowana.

\- Dlaczego jesteś wredna dla taty? - odezwała się Nadya. Nie podobało jej się to jak jej siostra odzywa się do ich ojca. Nie jest głupia i już zdążyła zauważyć, że jest po prostu niemiła i to nie tylko dla taty, bo kiedy Nadya wpadała do nich ze swoimi braćmi to Hailey cały czas siedziała zamknięta w swoim pokoju nawet się nie witając. Była niemiła dla wszystkich tylko dlatego, że tata miał chłopaka.

\- Nie twoja sprawa - burknęła Hailey w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak ty się odzywasz do siostry? - zainterweniował Harry. - Dlaczego ciągle jesteś na wszystkich zła? Hailey, o co ci chodzi? - spytał dosadnie i ton jego głosu przeraził nawet Nadię, mimo że właśnie stanął w jej obronie.

Hailey nie zamierzała odpowiedzieć. Skuliła się na swoim siedzeniu kompletnie ignorując i ojca i siostrę. Wiedziała, że to nie w jej stylu zachowywać się w taki sposób, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Postanowiła być nieugięta.

\- Nie lubisz Louisa? - spróbował jeszcze raz, doszukując się jakiejkolwiek reakcji. - Przeszkadza ci, że jest dużo młodszy? Nie wiem, chodzi o to, że jest chłopakiem? Wolałabyś, żebym był z kobietą? Hailey mów do mnie.

\- Nie - sapnęła krótko i Harry miał wrażenie, że jej głos się trzęsie.

Ukradkiem pochylił się bardziej do przodu chcąc na nią spojrzeć, ale ona, jakby wiedziała, całkowicie odwróciła twarz i wcisnęła się mocno w siedzenie. Harry zrezygnował. Pokazał jej, że chce rozmawiać, chce ją zrozumieć, jakoś się pogodzić, ale na w ogóle go do siebie nie dopuszczała, a on nie zamierzał robić czegokolwiek na siłę. Jeśli będzie chciała to do niego przyjdzie.

Zatrzymał się przed domem Polly, wyłączył blokadę i pozwolił, by jego córka wysiadła bez żadnego pożegnania i stał jeszcze chwilę czekając, aż wejdzie do środka, wpuszczona przez przyjaciółkę i dopiero wtedy ruszył.

\- Tato? - odezwała się Nadya po chwili, a Harry zerknął na nią w lusterku na znak, że słucha. - Czy Hailey nie podoba się to, że jesteś gejem? To znaczy, byłeś z mamą, nie? Dlatego tu jestem - mówiła delikatnie, a on uśmiechnął się do siebie. Była taką mądrą dziewczynką. - Ale byłeś też z jej tatą i teraz jesteś z Lou czyli interesujesz się chłopakami czyli jesteś gejem. No i czy Hailey się to nie podoba?

\- Nie wiem, kochanie - westchnął. - Ale szczerze w to wątpię. Myślę, że tu chodzi o coś innego, a ona nie chce nam powiedzieć o co.

\- Może mamy się domyślić? Może to taka gra? Tak jak kalambury - zaproponowała Nadya, sprawiając, że jej tata zaśmiał się krótko, ale faktycznie, to mogło być możliwe. Może Hailey chciała, by on po prostu zgadł co siedzi w jej głowie.

Na miejscu Harry i Nadya czekali zaledwie krótką chwilę na Ryana i już całą trójką weszli do teatru. Harry stresował się nieco pierwszym spotkaniem jego syna z Louisem, sam nie wiedział czemu. Chciał tylko, żeby się polubili, a może jednak bardziej, by to Louis polubił Ryana, który był dość specyficzny, trochę obojętny i czasem zbyt szczery i za bardzo opanowany. A Louis był nieśmiały i zamknięty przy nowych osobach. Harry dokładnie pamiętał jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania szatyn bał się na niego spojrzeć i mimo tego jak bardzo uwielbiał takiego Louisa, nie chciał by Ryan źle go odebrał, ani by Louis zraził się do jego zbyt bezpośredniego syna. Ryan stąpał twardo po ziemi, bardzo twardo, a Louis był delikatną osóbką z głową wiecznie w chmurach. Byli całkowicie inni i właśnie tutaj mógłby pojawić się problem.

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - spytał Ryan ojca, gdy szli w kierunku wejścia do teatru.

\- Usiądzie z nami? - wtrąciła się Nadya łapiąc tatę za rękę.

\- Jest wewnątrz i przyjmuje gości i tak, usiądzie z nami. Albo raczej my z nim - wyjaśnił córce i sam uśmiechnął się widząc jej uradowaną buzię. Cieszył się, że tak bardzo polubiła jego chłopaka.

Ustawili się w kolejce i chwilę po tym weszli do środka. Skasowali swoje bilety i zostali pokierowani do kolejnych drzwi, za którymi ludzi już było pełno. Krzątali się bez celu przy stolikach z poczęstunkiem, a przy wejściu na salę wytworzyła się mała kolejka, gdzie właśnie stał Louis z panem Austinem i ściskali ręce gościom. Zanim oni zdążyli się ustawić do kolejki, zauważył ich Louis i ze zdenerwowanym uśmiechem zdecydował się do nich podejść.

\- Cześć, Harry - wyszeptał podchodząc od razu do mężczyzny, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę.

\- Hej, kochanie - odparł Harry równie cicho z zakochanym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na jego twarzy. Złapał Louisa za obie dłonie, splótł ich palce, po czym pochylił się do niego, by poprawnie ucałować jego drobne usteczka.

Wiedział, że powinien przedstawić mu swojego syna, ale on za bardzo się stęsknił przez co całowali się dość długą chwilę prawdopodobnie obrzydzając wszystkich dookoła. W końcu Harry objął jego buzię odsuwając go od siebie, by posłać mu słodki uśmiech, a następnie złożyć czułego buziaka na jego czole.

\- Louis - odezwała się Nadya, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę i podeszła do Louisa chcąc się przywitać.

\- Hej śliczna - odezwał się szatyn z szerokim uśmiechem i nachylił do niej, by dać się przytulić. - Masz piękną sukienkę - skomplementował dziewczynkę, sprawiając, że ta się zarumieniła. Miała na sobie błękitną, satynową sukienkę z przepasaną kokardą w pasie i niemalże identyczną kokardkę miała wpiętą w jej długie włosy.

\- Dziękuję - odparła uśmiechając się miło. - A to jest mój najstarszy brat, Ryan - powiedziała, tym samym wyprzedzając zdezorientowanego Harry'ego, a Ryan podszedł do niego i uścisnął jego dłoń. - Jest fajny i na pewno się polubicie.

\- No cześć - odezwał się Ryan ostentacyjnie lustrując wzrokiem Louisa od czubka głowy, aż po same stopy.

Louis wymusił uśmiech. Poczuł się bardzo nieswojo, kiedy ten chłopak wręcz gapił się na niego studiując wszystkie elementy jego ciała, wyraźnie go oceniając. Louis tego nie cierpiał. Miał ochotę się wycofać i prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to, gdyby Ryan był obcy. Jednak Ryan był synem Harry'ego i Louis musiał się przełamać, spróbować to zignorować. Co jednak było trudne, ponieważ chłopak, pięć lat młodszy od niego był wyższy niemalże o głowę i wyglądało na to, że przerastał również Harry'ego. Przy nim i pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem Louis czuł jak malutki, nic nie znaczący ktoś, a nie zamienili ze sobą nawet jednego zdania!

Louis czuł się głupio, gdy tak stał niczym słup soli, z dłońmi schowanymi za plecami. Unikał wzroku Ryana jednocześnie szukając pomocy u Harry'ego, który wyglądał jakby był nieco zawstydzony swoim synem. Pomiędzy ich trójką wytworzyła się nieprzyjemna cisza, torturująca przede wszystkim Louisa. Liczył, że szybko polubi się z o pięć lat młodszym chłopakiem, ale teraz zaczął w to wątpić. Ryan był zbyt pewny siebie jedynie patrząc na niego, podczas gdy Louis, jak mały zraniony chłopiec, chciał uciec w ramiona Harry'ego, czując się po prostu źle. Był przekonany, że młody Styles już go nie lubi.

\- Ryan - zaczął Harry z zamiarem zwrócenia uwagi swojemu synowi. Od razu dostrzegł to jak poczuł się Louis, gdy jego syn otwarcie go oceniał, mimo iż wiedział, że nie było to złym zamiarem. Ryan po prostu tak miał, że przyglądał się nowo poznanym osobom chcąc wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z samego ich wyglądu. Dzięki temu chciał ich poznać, ponieważ twierdził, że wygląd mówi bardzo dużo o człowieku. I w żadnym stopniu nie było to płytkie, powierzchowne ocenianie, bo w ten sposób szukał on czegoś więcej w danej osobie niż ta była w stanie mu powiedzieć. - Mógłbyś -

\- Louis! - zawołał pan Austin zwracając na siebie uwagę ich czwórki, tym samym ratując rumieniącego się Louisa. Machnął na niego ręką, co miało znaczyć, że ma do niego podejść, więc Louis kiwnął do niego głową.

\- Muszę iść - westchnął patrząc na Harry'ego z drobnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ale zaraz się zobaczymy? - spytała Nadya obejmując go w pasie swoim rączkami i zadarła do góry głowę, chcąc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił Louis, głaszcząc z czułością jej długie, zdrowe włosy. Nie zarejestrował, gdy Harry podszedł do niego, aż chwycił w swoje duże dłonie jego twarz i nakierował na siebie jego spojrzenie.

\- Powodzenia, kochanie - wyszeptał w jego wargi z malutkim uśmiechem, zanim złączył ich usta w skromnym buziaku.

Louis odwzajemnił gest po czym rzucił jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie Nadii, bojąc się zerknąć na Ryana i ruszył za panem Austinem, który wciąż na niego czekał i już obaj poszli prawdopodobnie za kulisy.

\- Dlaczego zawsze to robisz? - stęknął Harry, gdy kierowali się na widownie, a Ryan w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami z głupim uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem, tak już mam. A nie mówiłeś, że on jest taki bojaźliwy - zauważył Ryan i rzucił ojcu spojrzenie, na co on przewrócił oczami. - No i, nie mówiłeś też, że interesują cię takie twinki - zaśmiał się szturchając tatę z łokcia. Harry zacisnął oczy starając się nie zezłościć w teatrze pełnym ludzi.

\- Ryan, proszę - westchnął cicho. - Nie traktuj ludzi przedmiotowo. I nie podchodź do Louisa w taki obrzydliwy sposób. Patrzyłeś na niego jakby to było złe, że jest ze mną - mówił szeptem, nie chcąc by Nadya ich usłyszała.

Ryan był typem osoby, która nie przywiązywała się do innych, nie biorąc pod uwagę rodziny. On nie wierzył w miłość, nie wierzył, że można pokochać zupełnie obcą osobę, że można darzyć ją głębszym uczuciem. Według niego związek opierał się przede wszystkim na tym, że z osobą, która podoba ci się wizualnie jesteś w stanie się dogadać i łączy was parę rzeczy jak zainteresowania, ale tam nigdy nie ma głębszego uczucia, poza zwykłą fascynacją na początku znajomości, nie mówiąc o seksualności, która jest naturalną, fizyczną potrzebą człowieka. A potem jest tylko przyzwyczajenie.

\- Tato, to nie o to chodzi - westchnął Ryan, czując się trochę źle przez to jak potraktował Louisa, przede wszystkim dlatego, że jego ojciec, jak podobno twierdził, był w nim zakochany. Mógł być bardziej miły albo po prostu miły, wiedząc, że ten chłopak dużo znaczy dla Harry'ego. - Ja tylko… zastanawiałem się co cię tak w nim interesuje.

\- A ja chcę, żebyś postarał się go polubić. Żebyś ty dał się lubić - poprosił, jednak stanowczo, kiedy odnaleźli swoje miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie i usiedli; Nadya koło taty, a Ryan koło niej. - Louis jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. To nie jest żadna przelotna znajomość, tak jak ty myślisz. Jesteśmy razem już długi czas i naprawdę myślę o przyszłości z nim, dlatego chcę, żebyście umieli się dogadać, okej?

\- Okej, rany. Przecież nic nie mówię. Dogadać na pewno się dogadamy - powiedział Ryan z uśmiechem, jednak w dość dziwny sposób, przez co Harry spojrzał na niego dociekliwie, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądało to tak jakby syn powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem mu czegoś.

\- Ryan. O co chodzi? - spytał dosadnie i zerknął ukradkiem na Nadię, która na szczęście była zbyt zainteresowana tym co działo się na scenie i nie wyglądała jakby ich słuchała.

\- Jest dość młody - powiedział chłopak, wzruszając ramionami i patrząc tam gdzie jego siostra. - Tylko pięć lat starszy ode mnie i wiążesz z nim przyszłość.

\- I przeszkadza ci to? Jego wiek? - obruszył się Harry. - W sensie, uważasz, że jest dla mnie za młody? Albo, że ja za stary na związek?

\- Jezu, nie - jęknął Ryan odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Ja tylko głośno myślę - wyjaśnił, co jednak nie zadowoliło jego ojca, który cały czas intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał. - Słuchaj, tato. To jest twój chłopak, twoja sprawa. Ja nie mam tu nic do gadania. Jesteś z nim szczęśliwy no i bardzo dobrze - zakończył rozmowę uśmiechając się do Harry'ego zbyt szeroko, a on pokonany, i może też trochę usatysfakcjonowany, pokiwał głową i również spojrzał na scenę, gdzie było niemałe zamieszanie.

Harry cieszył się, że mimo iż Ryan i Louis z pewnością nie staną się przyjaciółmi, to przynajmniej jego syn nie będzie interweniował w jego związek, tak jak Hailey. On pochodził do tego neutralnie, całkowicie akceptując sytuację, przynajmniej Harry miał taką nadzieję, bo jednak miał wrażenie, iż Ryan nie chce mu czegoś powiedzieć. Poza tym martwił się, iż Louis przejmie się tą sytuacją.

Automatycznie zaczął się rozglądać za chłopakiem i dostrzegł go idącego w ich kierunku. Dopiero potem zauważył Nialla, siedzącego jedno miejsce dalej, któremu kiwnął głową z uśmiechem, a pomiędzy nimi właśnie usiadł Louis.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz - mruknął Harry, nachylając się do chłopaka i cmoknął go w policzek, kiedy ich dłonie splotły się na podłokietniku. Szatyn miał na sobie granatową koszulę i oczywiście czarne dżinsy odsłaniające jego kostki. Harry kochał to, że w eleganckim stroju wyglądał całkowicie ujmująco.

\- Ty też całkiem dobrze - zachichotał Louis niemal lgnąc do mężczyzny i chwilę patrzył na jego pulchne usta zanim zdecydował się go pocałować, kompletnie ignorując ludzi wokół. Sam był zaskoczony, ale nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Jego związek z Harrym miał się znakomicie i wszyscy zasługiwali, by o tym wiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam za Ryana - szepnął Harry smutnym głosem i pocieszająco pocierał kciukiem ciepłą dłoń Louisa. Prawda była taka, że jakby, nie był zbytnio zainteresowany sztuką, ponieważ chciał zabrać tego słodkiego chłopca do swojego łóżka i całego wycałować. Naprawdę. - On już taki jest; bardzo bezpośredni i no… bezczelny - mruknął z uśmiechem. - Ale to dobry chłopak. Powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko nas razem i cieszy się, że jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Dobrze - mruknął Louis posyłając Harry'emu uspokajający uśmiech i wtedy na sali zgasły światła. - Cicho, zaczyna się.

Harry wstydził się przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że przez większość czasu zamiast oglądać spektakl, trzymał Louisa za drobną dłoń i przyglądał się mu, jak z uśmiechem na ślicznej buzi, z zaangażowaniem i wyraźną dumą, oglądał sztukę, którą współtworzył. Czasem jego wargi poruszały się w synchronizacji z wypowiadanymi przez aktorów słowami, na znak, że pamięta większość tekstu. A potem śmiał się głośno, kiedy scena była zabawna i publiczność również się śmiała i Harry zdecydował, że jednak powinien oglądać sztukę, bo Louis będzie chciał go potem sprawdzić. I to było naprawdę dobre, przede wszystkim pełne humoru i publiczności najwyraźniej się podobało, ponieważ wstali podczas oklasków i wiwatowali również, gdy na scenę wrócili aktorzy wraz z ludźmi, którzy na to pracowali, gdzie oczywiście był też Louis. Nie chował się już za innymi, a stał obok pana Austina i ukłonił się ładnie cały czas patrząc na Harry'ego ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem i na koniec mu pomachał, a Nadya pisnęła szczęśliwie.

\- I jak się podobało? - spytał Louis obejmując Harry'ego w pasie, kiedy stali wraz z innymi ludźmi w tym małym pomieszczeniu przed salą. Było tłoczno i głośno i w innym wypadku Louis chciałby uwolnić się stąd jak najszybciej, ale nie tym razem, nie kiedy miał przy sobie swojego faceta i najlepszego przyjaciela i czuł się naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze z Nadią uczepioną jego dłoni.

\- To było dość - zaczął Ryan mrużąc oczy - dziwne. Takie nietypowe.

\- Za mało chodzisz do teatru - zauważył Harry. Nie zapamiętał zbyt wiele ze sztuki, ponieważ bardziej interesował go Louis, ale nie uważał, by była dziwna, a z pewnością zabawna. - Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie byłeś i po prostu się na tym nie znasz.

\- Ta ruda pani była śmieszna - zauważyła Nadya i zaczęła się chichrać, a Niall jej wtórował. Już zdążyli się poznać i blondyn polubił tę dziewięciolatkę, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Ryanie.

\- Potwierdzam - odezwał się Niall. - Nieźle wczuła się w rolę.

\- Bo jej pomagałem - wtrącił się Louis, mówiąc całkowicie nie skromie, a Niall i Nadya zaśmiali się na jego słowa. Harry za to obrócił go w ramionach, by móc na niego patrzeć i jedną dłoń ułożył na jego policzku, a drugą splótł z tą jego.

\- Jestem… - zaczął dość cicho, patrząc w niebieskie oczy chłopaka, ponieważ chciał, żeby tylko on go słyszał. - Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, kochanie. Bardzo - przyznał i nie mógł nic poradzić na łzy gromadzące się w jego oczach, ponieważ on naprawdę był dumny z Louisa i nie miał pojęcia jak inaczej mógłby mu to okazać niż samymi słowami i małym buziakiem w kąciku jego ust. To było nie do pomyślenia ile ten chłopak wniósł radości w jego życie, ile dawał mu szczęścia samym swoim uśmiechem, ile dla niego znaczył i jak bardzo ważny był po nie dość długim czasie ich znajomości i związku. A jednak był już pewien co do niego czuł. Uświadomił to sobie właśnie teraz, ale jeszcze nie chciał mówić o tym na głos. Było to zbyt wielkie dla niego uczucie i na razie musiał pomieścić je w sobie.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął Louis równie cicho, nie spuszczając swojego wzroku z uważnych i błyszczących oczu Harry'ego.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce puchnie od nadmiaru uczucia jakim darzył tego pięknego mężczyznę i nie rozumiał czym sobie na niego zasłużył. Wszyscy zawsze mu wpajali, że niczego nie osiągnie, że jest nikim i nikt go nie zechce, a tu proszę. Naprawdę dobrze działało mu się na stażu, całkiem przypadkiem poznał Harry'ego i całkiem przypadkiem ten sam Harry zakochał się w nim, codziennie wypisywał do niego, że za nim tęskni, że chce go zobaczyć, zapewnił, iż uwielbia, gdy Louis mówił mu o teatrze, a teraz właśnie przyznał, że jest z niego dumny i Louis nie pragnął więcej. To było dla niego zdecydowanie wystarczające i oczywiście działało w drugą stronę. On również tęsknił z Harrym, gdy się nie widzieli, uwielbiał wypisywać mu bzdury w esemesach i gdy ten dzwonił do niego wieczorem chcąc powiedzieć dobranoc. Ale o wiele bardziej uwielbiał, kiedy mógł go przytulić, kiedy mógł poczuć przy sobie ciepło jego ciała, słyszeć kojący głos i patrzeć jak wspaniale zajmował się swoimi dziećmi i Louis był dumny, że trafił na tak cudownego mężczyznę i ojca, doświadczając prawdziwego zakochania, troski, bezpieczeństwa i, jakby nie patrzeć, kochającego domu, rodziny.

\- Louis, idziesz na bankiet? - zawołał pan Austin przerywając ich intymny moment. Kierował się do nich i przystanął niedaleko przyglądając się z uśmiechem jego uczniowi w objęciach kręconowłosego mężczyzny z uroczą dziewczynką u boku.

\- Właściwie to - zaczął Harry spoglądając niepewnie na Louisa. - Liczyłem, że pójdziemy razem na kolację.

Nie chciał naciskać, wiedząc, że ostatnim razem Louis również był proszony na after party, ale on go porwał na randkę. Jeśli tym razem chciał zostać i świętować z kolegami swój mały sukces to on był jak najbardziej za, jednak nie ukrywał, że teraz również chciałby Louisa tylko dla siebie. Im dłużej byli razem tym bardziej pragnął mieć go u boku, chciał mieć go przy sobie cały czas. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, iż Louis nie był przedmiotem i robił wszystko, by chłopak się tak nie czuł. Dawał mu zawsze wolny wybór.

\- Jeśli chcesz iść na bankiet to nie ma problemu, skarbie - odezwał się ponownie, ponieważ dostrzegł, że Louis był niezdecydowany, nie chcąc urazić żadnej ze stron.

\- Nie - zabrał głos pan Austin skupiając na sobie ich spojrzenie. - Idź z rodziną na kolację, Louis. W tak ważnych momentach należy być razem i zdecydowanie powinieneś świętować z rodziną. Bawcie się dobrze - powiedział z uśmiechem, nim skinął jeszcze na pożegnanie i wbił się w tłum.

\- Uh - westchnął Louis czując piekące ciepło na swoich policzkach. Poczuł się nieco zakłopotany słowami pana Austina, ponieważ mężczyzna najwyraźniej myślał, iż oni byli rodziną, ale nikt nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Harry tylko mocniej ścisnął ramię wokół jego drobnego ciała. - W takim razie, gdzie idziemy?

\- Myślę, że raczej powinienem odwieźć Nadię do domu - powiedział Ryan jednocześnie przysuwając do siebie siostrę, która chwiała się na swoich szczupłych nóżkach, a jej powieki opadały ciężko, co bezskutecznie starała się powstrzymać. Zmęczył ją ten nadmiar emocji. - Jest już po jedenastej i zazwyczaj chyba już śpisz o tej porze - zagadnął dziewięciolatkę, która ze śpiącym uśmiechem pokiwała głową, więc Ryan pozwolił sobie wziąć ją w ramiona.

\- Chyba masz rację - zgodził się Harry, dłonią sięgając do ciepłego policzka córki i pogłaskał go z czułością. - Agnes pewnie już nie cierpliwi, a obiecałem, że Nadya wróci do domu zaraz po zakończeniu.

\- No to ja też pojadę już do domu - zdecydował Niall.

\- Niall - stęknął Louis, ponieważ liczył, że spędzi ten czas również z przyjacielem, a nie chciał, by on czuł się mniej ważny, tylko dlatego, iż był w związku.

\- Daj spokój, Lou. Zasługujecie, by pobyć trochę razem - przyznał chłopak szczerze, patrząc z uśmiechem na Louisa i mrugnął do niego znacząco, więc szatyn zgodził się ostatecznie, robiąc do niego minę, po czym przytulili się na pożegnanie. Niall uścisnął również dłoń Harry'emu i Ryanowi, a z Nadią pożegnał się żółwikiem.

\- Pa, tatusiu - szepnęła Nadya, machając do Harry'ego. Miała głowę ułożoną na piersi Ryana i wyglądała na bardzo śpiącą. Może trochę chciała z nimi zostać, ale chyba bardziej wolała położyć się już do łóżka, zwłaszcza, że mama pewnie na nią czeka.

\- Pa, kochanie - odparł Harry, kiedy do niej podszedł, a następnie ujął w obie dłonie jej ciepłą buzię. - Śpij dobrze - dodał cicho, zanim ucałował córkę w policzek i jeszcze pogłaskał ją po włosach, zanim opuściła teatr razem ze swoim starszym bratem.

\- Lubię to - mruknął Louis, gdy już zostali sami. Harry obejmował go ciasno w pasie, a on nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać. Uwielbiał to jak mężczyzna lgnął do niego, jakby uzależniony do czucia jego ciepła pod swoimi palcami.

\- Co takiego? - spytał Harry szeptem, usta dociskając do skroni Louisa, kiedy kierowali się do wyjścia. Chłopak pachniał wanilią, dosłownie, i on nie mógł przestać zaciągać się tym zapachem, co chwilę składając małe buziaki na jego odkrytej szyji, a on chichotał bardzo zadowolony z czułości jakie otrzymywał, szczególnie, że Harry robił to publicznie. Louis się nie wstydził, wręcz przeciwnie - chciał się chwalić.

\- Patrzeć jak zajmujesz się dziećmi. Jesteś takim dobrym tatą. Sam bym chciał, żeby moi rodzice byli dla mnie tacy chociaż w połowie - przyznał jednak nie było ani trochę żalu w jego słowach. Zdążył zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy potrafią być dobrymi rodzicami, że nie każdy posiada taką umiejętność. Jego rodzicom nie było to dane, trudno. Ale miał przy sobie mężczyznę, który był idealnym ojcem i pragnął go podziwiać w tej roli.

\- Lou -

\- Teraz mam takiego faceta i to mi wystarcza - przerwał Harry'emu szczerząc się do niego, co on od razu odwzajemnił, a potem ułożył usta w dziubek oczekując pocałunku. Louis zachichotał zaciskając powieki, nim spełnił jego prośbę, trochę bardziej niż ten oczekiwał.

\- To gdzie jedziemy? - spytał jakiś czas później. Siedzieli w samochodzie Harry'ego zmierzając do jakiejkolwiek czynnej restauracji czy kawiarenki o tak później porze.

\- Znajdźmy coś co będzie otwarte chociaż do pierwszej nocy - zaproponował Harry rozglądając się na boki. W nocnych godzinach nie było tutaj tak tłoczno jak za dnia, mimo iż był to piątek. Prawdopodobnie większość ludzi wybyła imprezować do samego centrum, gdzie były najlepsze kluby i inna podobna rozrywka. A oni potrzebowali czegoś spokojnego.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ta knajpka, w której byliśmy za pierwszym razem jest jakoś do późnej godziny? - zastanowił się Louis, a Harry postanowił to sprawdzić i tak się właśnie okazało. Była czynna do drugiej w nocy w porze weekendowej ze względu na turystów i imprezowiczów i właśnie tam się udali, mogąc w końcu odwiedzić miejsce, gdzie wszystko tak naprawdę się zaczęło.

Wewnątrz było zaledwie kilku ludzi, których można było policzyć na palcach. Knajpka była pogrążona w ciszy, w tle dało się słyszeć stłumioną muzykę z lat osiemdziesiątych, a kelnerka posłała im śpiący uśmiech, gdy kierowali się do swojego stałego stolika, który na szczęście był wolny i usiedli obok siebie na czerwonej, skórzanej kanapie. Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać, objął Louisa swoim silnym ramieniem i przysunął do siebie na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, by byli dociśnięci do siebie bokami. A Louis chichotał niczym zakochana nastolatka.

\- Powinniśmy coś zamówić - zaproponował, sięgając po menu tym samym ignorując zalecającego się Harry'ego. Mężczyzna niczym mały chłopiec wydął swoje wargi w geście obrażenia i jeszcze bardziej przysunął się do szatyna, tak by docisnąć usta ułożone w dzióbek do jego policzka. - Może napijemy się wina? - zagadnął zerkając na starszego.

\- Louis, ja prowadzę - odparł Harry z małym oburzeniem, iż Louis zaproponował coś takiego, wiedząc, że on w tym momencie nie może.

\- No to ja sobie wypije - oznajmił, a na jego twarzy błąkał się zawadiacki uśmieszek. Harry uniósł na niego brwi, na co on się zaśmiał tuląc do niego. - Żartuję, weźmy naleśniki - zreflektował się, po czym cmoknął Harry'ego zagłębiając się w kartę dań.

\- Naleśniki? - zdziwił się Harry ze śmiechem. - O tej godzinie?

\- Tak. Mają tu naleśniki z mąki razowej z - ojejuu - z budyniem toffi i cynamonem - rozradował się Louis, a jego kubki smakowe zaczęły pracować na najwyższych obrotach na samą myśl o pysznych plackach. - I do tego kakao - zdecydował i spojrzał z szerokim uśmiechem na Harry'ego, który oczywiście na kakao musiał przystać.

\- W porządku, więc… - zaczął gdy podeszła do nich kelnerka - Poprosimy naleśniki numer cztery, największą porcję i gorące kakao, też największe z dwoma słomkami.

Chwilę po tym na stole przed nimi mieli talerz z górą parujących naleśników i upragnione kakao Louisa. Nachylili się, by ująć między wargi różowe słomki i patrząc sobie w oczy, niemal robiąc zeza, pociągnęli pierwszy łyk, a potem odsunęli z niemym krzykiem, przez ich oparzone języki, ponieważ kakao było naprawdę gorące. Harry zaśmiał się na to, ale Louisowi nie było do śmiechu, bo jego język naprawdę bolał, więc urwał szybko kawałek naleśnika i wepchnął sobie do buzi, by załagodzić pieczenie. 

\- Wiesz co? - zaczął Harry cicho, uwodzicielskim tonem. Zrezygnował ze sztućców i tak jak Louis rwał naleśnika po kawałku, po czym maczał w budyniu zanim zjadł ze smakiem. Jego chłopak miał rację, te naleśniki były wspaniałe, mimo że preferował tradycyjnie z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami.

\- Hm? - zamruczał Louis wypychając sobie buzie plackiem, a następnie sięgnął po ostygnięte już trochę kakao i zaczął łapczywie pić patrząc dużymi oczami na pięknego mężczyznę przed sobą, który obserwował go z serduszkami wokół swojej kręconej głowy. Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, widząc go takiego szczęśliwego, miał ochotę zrobić mu zdjęcie i wytapetować nim swoje biuro. Louis był zniewalający, kiedy był radosny i zadowolony, a Harry czuł się zaszczycony, mogąc go takiego oglądać, mogąc nazywać go swoim chłopakiem. 

\- Teraz czuję się jakbym miał osiemnaście lat - mówił z przymkniętymi powiekami. Cały ten czas trzymał swoje ramię na oparciu kanapy tym samym zaborczo obejmując Louisa i wodził nosem przez jego policzek, aż po skroń i włosy, a Louis był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, by reagować. - A my właśnie wymknęliśmy się z domów, w środku nocy, bo ty miałeś ochotę na naleśniki, a ja się oczywiście zgodziłem, bo jesteś moją pierwszą i największą miłością - niemalże wyszeptał do jego ucha i z uśmiechem obserwował jak na miękkiej skórze Louisa tworzy się gęsia skóra, a potem ucałował go w ciepły policzek.

Louis nie miał pojęcia, czy to ostatnie zdanie było na poważnie, czy Harry powiedział to tak po prostu, mając na myśli głupią, szczenięcą miłość, o której wspomniał, jako zwykłe odczucie i czy aby na pewno miał na myśli jego. 

A kogo by innego?, zganił siebie w myślach.

Oczywiście, że mówił o nim.

Tylko Louis nie wiedział czy powinien był wziąć to za prawdziwe wyznanie miłości czy raczej jako zwykłe słowa rzucone na wiatr, użyte w celu przedstawienia zabawnej historii przez Harry'ego. 

Nie chciał na to odpowiadać, nie wiedział jak. Nie zamierzał psuć tej chwili i spytać go co ma na myśli mówiąc “miłość”. Sam również nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym czy to co czuje do Harry'ego jest aż tak duże i silne. Wolał potraktować sytuację jako zwykłe przekomarzanie, ponieważ nie potrafił wybrnąć z tak romantycznej chwili inaczej, niż posługując się żartem.

\- A ja czuję - zaczął zadumanym tonem i spojrzał pewnie na Harry'ego, mimo, że jego serce dudniło w jego piersi, co mężczyzna pewnie słyszał doskonale, mając go tak blisko siebie - że mam dwadzieścia pięć lat i umawiam się niedojrzałym czterdziestolatkiem - powiedział krótko, palcem zaczesując włosy Harry'ego za jego ucho i wyszczerzył się do niego widząc jego zabawne oburzenie.

\- No wiesz? - sapnął Harry, a Louis odwrócił wzrok chcąc powstrzymać swój chichot. - Tylko umawiamy? Myślałem, że jest to o wiele bardziej poważne - powiedział, ignorując wzmiankę o jego “niedojrzałości” i kontynuował zaczęte przez Louisa wygłupy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie trochę przesadził z ową miłością i nie zamierzał się nad tym rozwodzić, zmuszać Louisa do rozmowy, skoro najwyraźniej on nie chciał o tym rozmawiać lub potraktował to jako żart. Tak będzie lepiej aniżeli przyjemny czas obracać w ten niezręczny.

\- Oczywiście, że jest - zapewnił Louis czułym głosem i objął dłońmi twarz Harry'ego, by kciukiem sięgnąć do małej zmarszczki pomiędzy brwiami mężczyzny i delikatnie ją rozprostować. - Jesteś uroczy - wyszeptał w jego wargi nim cmoknął go z mokrym dźwiękiem od razu poprawiając jego humor. - Powiedz mi lepiej jak podobała ci się sztuka - zmienił szybko temat i na powrót zajął się jedzeniem naleśników.

\- Była… zabawna - mruknął Harry wzruszając ramionami, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rozbrajający uśmiech, który miał na celu udobruchać Louisa. Pamiętał tylko, że akcja rozgrywała się w jakiejś korporacji i pokazywała relacje między pracownikami; niektórzy byli dla siebie jak rodzina, a inni nienawidzili siebie nawzajem, ale całokształt miał wymiar satyry.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis kiwając głową z uznaniem. - Wiem. Każdy tak mówi. Ale chcę wiedzieć co ty o tym myślisz - powiedział już poważnie i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego, jednocześnie jedząc swojego naleśnika palcami umorusanymi budyniem i Harry nie umiał zrobić nic innego jak tylko uśmiechać się na to jak piękny i uroczy był jego chłopak. 

\- Wiesz, no - zaczął Harry niepewnie i odwrócił wzrok udając, że się zastanawia. - Prawda jest taka, że… nie do końca pamiętam całość. Skupiłem się raczej na oglądaniu ciebie - mruknął i zaśmiał się na słodką, zdziwioną minę Louisa.

 

\- Słucham? - parsknął Louis, po czym urwał kawałek naleśnika i wepchnął Harry'emu do buzi, a sam nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać przez jego słowa. 

\- Podziwiałem jak dumny z tego byłeś - mówił, jednocześnie przeżuwając - powtarzałeś kwestie z aktorami, a twoje oczy tak ładnie błyszczały - zanucił Harry, a Louis jedynie na niego patrzył kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że Harry mącił mu w głowie, by tylko nie rozmawiać o sztuce, ponieważ się na tym nie znał, i jeśli tak to szło mu całkiem dobrze. - Wiesz, jak to mówią: “w pokoju pełnym sztuki i tak patrzyłbym na ciebie” - wymruczał Harry, pochylając się do Louisa, by ująć w dłoń jego policzek i cmoknąć go w usta. Był niezwykle dumny z swojego taniego podrywu, gdy dostrzegł urocze rumieńce. Możliwe, że pierwszy raz w życiu przydało mu się siedzenie w Internecie. Uwielbiał onieśmielać Louisa, ponieważ wiedział, że on wtedy czuje się doceniony, czuje się ważny i atrakcyjny.

\- Czy ty jesteś czymś odurzony? - westchnął Louis po chwili i pokręcił do siebie głową. Pozwolił, by Harry chwycił w swoje duże dłoniach jego twarz i patrzył w jego oczy, tak by Louis dostrzegł jego rozszerzone źrenice. 

\- Jestem odurzony twoją osobą - odparł Harry swoim niskim, uwodzicielskim głosem, tak cicho, iż Louis ledwo usłyszał, ale widział wyraźnie ten błysk w jego oku. Czuł się totalnie oczarowany. Harry wiedział dokładnie co powiedzieć, by go nie rozzłościć, a wręcz zawstydzić.

\- Jesteś kiepskim romantykiem - powiedział po chwili ospałym tonem, totalnie zahipnotyzowany Harrym, jego spojrzeniem, głosem i ciepłem dłoni na swojej skórze, delikatnym dotykiem na twarzy.

\- Jestem świetnym romantykiem - poprawił go Harry z udawanym oburzeniem, ale Louis nawet tego nie zauważył.

\- Harry? - szepnął wlepiając swój wzrok w pulchne wargi mężczyzny.

\- Tak?

\- Pocałuj mnie - poprosił cicho i dostał jeszcze piękny uśmiech od Harry wraz z jego dołeczkami, zanim złączył on ich usta w miękkim pocałunku. 

Jedna jego dłoń zsunęła się z policzka na szyję, gdzie mocno przyciskał swój kciuk do kości żuchwy chłopaka, a drugą nadal obejmował jego twarz i całował go delikatnie, ostrożnie, niemalże skubał jego wąskie wargi. Louis westchnął czując kumulujące się w nim ciepło, które ogarnęło całe jego ciało, rozchylił swoje usta i pozwolił Harry'emu na złączenie ich języków. W jego żołądku coś zawrzało i on nigdy nie czuł się taki upojony podczas pocałunku. Z Harrym to tak jakby fruwał, jakby tracił pewny grunt będąc w końcu wolnym i szczęśliwym i tak, to było przereklamowane, ale to również dokładnie to co czuł, gdy mężczyzna go całował i dotykał w tak intymny sposób. Nie umiał wyjaśnić tych wszystkich dreszczy i motylków, nie kwestionował swoich uczuć względem Harry'ego, a już dawno pogodził się z tym, że jest dla niego ważny, że obaj są po prostu w sobie zakochani.

Harry nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać, nie przejmował się tym, że byli w miejscu publicznym i, niespodziewanie dla Louisa, ułożył swoją dłoń na jego udzie, ściskając je mocno i jednocześnie przytknął spuchnięte już usta do jego szyi, którą zaczął wręcz lizać i gryźć. Louis jęknął niekontrolowanie, po czym chwycił za dłoń Harry'ego leżącą na jego udzie, jednak nie po to, by go powstrzymać, a kontrolować. Pozwolił mu na to, ponieważ bardzo podobały mu się czułości jakimi go obdarzał, ale pilnował też, by nie wybiegał za daleko.

\- Harry - stęknął, czując jak mężczyzna zasysa skórę jego szyi, tuż pod uchem. Jedna jego dłoń wciąż ściskała udo Louisa masując je przyjemnie, a druga wsunęła się pod koszulkę, by spotkać się z rozgrzaną skórą chłopaka. - Harry - ponowił, tym razem dużo wyższym głosem i obiema dłońmi złapał te Harry'ego unieruchamiając je. - Ludzie patrzą - zachichotał, rozglądając się po knajpce i czerpiąc z tej chwili jak najwięcej. Harry był taki ciepły i przylepny i kochał to.

\- Hm? - mruknął Harry, gdy odsunął się od chłopaka i również zaczął się rozglądać, dostrzegając tylko zabawny uśmiech kelnerki. - Przecież nikt nie patrzy - powiedział cicho i znów nachylił się do Louisa, by go pocałować. Louis ujął jego twarz w ostatniej chwili, po czym cmoknął go krótko.

\- Proszę - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, zabieram cię w takim razie do domu - oznajmił pewnie i zaczął wyciągać portfel, by zapłacić za ich posiłek. 

\- Czekaj - przerwał mu Louis chwytając jego dłoń. - Nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zdziwił się Harry, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się. W pierwszej chwili spanikował, że jego propozycja zabrzmiała dwuznacznie i Louis mógł się przestraszyć.

\- Dzieci? - wyszeptał. - Wątpię, że Hailey się ucieszy. 

\- Hailey jest u przyjaciółki, a Ethan u Agnes. Mam wolną chatę - wyjaśnił z szerokim uśmiechem i poruszył zawadiacko brwiami sprawiając, że Louis zaśmiał się cicho co jedynie oznaczało zgodę. 

Zapłacili, a raczej Harry zapłacił, za ich posiłek, i następnie wsiedli do samochodu i niedługi czas później znaleźli się w domu Harry'ego.

\- Jak tu cieplutko - zanucił Louis z uśmiechem kierując się od razu do salonu, a Harry podążył za nim. Było już po północy, więc zapalili jedynie malutką lampkę stojącą na komodzie, co stworzyło romantyczny nastrój. - Lubię twój dom, wiesz? - zagadnął Louis i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, kiedy obaj przystanęli po środku.

\- Tak? 

\- Mhm. Mimo wszystko - zaczął, robiąc śmieszną minę, ponieważ miał na myśli Hailey - to dobrze się tutaj czuję - przyznał szczerze i chwycił w swoje dłonie te Harry'ego, by przyciągnąć go do siebie tak, że ich palce u stóp napierały na siebie, okryte skarpetkami, a oni patrzyli w swoje oczy.

\- Ja czuję… że pasujesz tu idealnie - wyszeptał Harry i, by Louis nie mógł zareagować, pochylił się do niego i zetknął ich usta na dłuższą chwilę. 

Louis, zdezorientowany, odwzajemnił pieszczotę, mrucząc cicho w wargi mężczyzny i jednocześnie bawił się palcami jego dłoni, po czym przerwał pocałunek i zaśmiał się, widząc jego oburzenie. Jedną dłoń ułożył na jego ciepłej piersi, a palcem drugiej sięgnął do czubka jego nosa, by delikatnie go szturchnąć. Nie mógł nic poradzić na ciepłe rumieńce na jego policzkach i zawstydzony uśmiech.

\- Idź po to wino - mruknął i całkowicie niewinnie, ze słodką czułością najpierw złapał klapy jego marynarki, a potem odepchnął go od siebie. Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę, jednocześnie robiąc kilka kroków w tył i musnęli się opuszkami palców, zanim całkowicie oddalili się od siebie. 

Louis rozłożył się na kanapie, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i ułożył je na miękkiej poduszce, a samemu wtulił się w ciepły koc. Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, by znaleźć odpowiednie wino, ponieważ potrzebował słodkiego, takie jak lubił Louis, i usatysfakcjonowany wrócił do niego odstawiając butelkę na stolik. Nawet nie skomentował tego, że chłopak prawie już zasypiał na kanapie pod różowym kocem Nadii, mimo wszystko śledząc poczynania Harry'ego. Na ustach miał słodki uśmiech i Harry potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, by go całować. Całować go całego przez całą noc i słuchać jak wzdycha zadowolony. To było jego największe pragnienie na tę chwilę. 

Do kieliszków nalał im wina mniej niż połowę i chwycił oba, czekając, aż Louis usiądzie na kanapie calutki owinięty kocem ze śmiesznie roztrzepanymi włosami i podał mu szkło wciskając się obok niego, by chłopak mógł się do niego przytulić bokiem. Obaj wzięli nie więcej niż dwa łyki i Harry od razu zabrał kieliszek od Louisa i razem ze swoim odstawił na stolik, a następnie zgarnął Louisa w ramiona i pchnął go lekko plecami na kanapę. Louis krzyknął w oburzeniu i śmiał się jednocześnie czując jak mężczyzna całuje go po całej twarzy, a dłońmi błądzi po ciele okrytym cienką koszulą.

\- Harry - sapnął Louis, rozchylając swoje nogi, tak by brunet mógł wygodnie usadowić się miedzy nimi, a ramiona owinął wokół jego karku.

\- Jestem taki pijany - wysapał Harry pomiędzy małymi buziakami jakimi obdarzał ciepłą skórę szyi chłopaka. Nie planował niczego wielkiego. Chciał go tylko całować i czuć skórę pod opuszkami palców.

\- Przecież… - zaśmiał się Louis jednocześnie wplatając swoje palce w długie loki Harry'ego. Czuł się dobrze, czuł się naprawdę miło, czuł się ładny i kochany. Czy już mówił, że uwielbiał, gdy Harry tak go adorował? - Prawie nic nie wypiłeś - wytknął mu i zaczął cicho chichotać, kiedy dłonie Harry'ego wsunęły się pod jego koszule i opuszkami delikatnie suwał po jego żebrach.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to przez wino - zauważył Harry nosem wodząc po szyi Louisa, będąc dumnym z widocznych u niego dreszczy, a następnie zatrzymał swoje usta na obojczyku i zaczął ssać cienką skórę.

\- Harry - stęknął Louis, wyginając swoje ciało w łuk, ponieważ to było naprawdę dobre, a on był odurzony jego słowami. Harry tak silnie na niego działał. Teraz tylko go całował, a Louis miał zawroty głowy, było mu gorąco, a serce biło o wiele szybciej niż zwykle. Całość wprowadzała go w trans, kiedy był w stanie myśleć tylko o pulchnych ustach Harry'ego na jego ciele i o tym jak przyjemne to było. Po prostu czerpał z tego jak najwięcej ciesząc się ich własną intymną chwilą. - Co robisz? - wyszeptał, kiedy poczuł małe uszczypnięcie, a potem zęby Harry'ego wbijające się w kość obojczykową i bolało tylko troszkę, odrobinę, bo przede wszystkim było upojne i naprawdę, naprawdę dobre. 

\- Zrobiłem ci siniaka - wymruczał Harry niskim i zachrypniętym głosem przyprawiając Louisa o te cholerne motyle w dole jego brzucha. Uniósł się na ramionach, by rzucić okiem na jego dzieło i uśmiechnął się delikatnie na małą, rumianą plamkę, wiedząc, iż jutro nie będzie taka mała, po czym skupił swój wzrok na jego chłopcu. Jego usta były rozchylone, oddychał płytko, a oczy błyszczały szczęśliwie, dłonie ściskały włosy Harry'ego, a stopy uciskały go w łydki i wyglądał tak kurewsko pięknie, iż jedyną najodpowiedniejszą rzeczą do zrobienia teraz było powtórne ucałowanie jego chętnych warg. 

Cisnęli się obaj na wąskiej kanapie, brzuch przy brzuchu, pierś przy piersi, usta przy ustach. Pod malutkim kocykiem Nadii całowali się długo i leniwie na zmianę chichocząc pomiędzy pocałunkami, a potem pili wino i z każdym kolejnym buziakiem robili się coraz bardziej pijani, aż opróżnili całą butelkę. W głowach im szumiało, później nie potrafili utrzymać otwartych powiek i w końcowym efekcie nie byli w stanie trafić ustami w usta drugiego, więc zdecydowali się pójść spać, w ubraniach, na wąskiej kanapie, tak że żaden nie miał miejsca, by ruszyć stopą, ciasno owinięci wokół siebie, oddychając w swoje usta.

\- Nie puszczę cię. Nigdy - wymruczał Harry, gdy był pewien iż Louis śpi. Miał dłoń ułożoną na jego nagim biodrze, kciukiem robił małe kółeczka i ucałował go jeszcze w kącik ust, zanim sam zasnął.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałabym Was zaprosić na hashtag do tego ff na twitterze #toughshit gdzie możecie bez skrępowania pisać swoje opinie i zażalenia oraz do przesłuchania playlisty na Spotify https://open.spotify.com/user/tommolittlecutie/playlist/155xF9gMmZCqUPby522UPA

Jak w każdą środę o godzinie siedemnastej londyńska galeria była zatłoczona. Roiło się tu poczynając od najmniejszych ludzi w bawialniach, poprzez nastolatków nudzących się ze smartphonami, aż po dorosłych w kawiarniach i barach lub poszukujących ciekawych promocji. Harry i Louis nie przyszli tu jednak ani do kina ani żeby coś zjeść. Ich dzisiejszym celem był prezent na dziesiąte urodziny Nadii. Harry, mimo że był jej ojcem już od długiego czasu, nie miał pojęcia co ją zadowoli. Była teraz w takim wieku, że nawet najlepsza i najmodniejsza rzecz mogła nie przypaść jej do gustu. Nie wiedział czy powinien zdecydować się na jakąś zabawkę czy to raczej powinno być coś bardziej oryginalnego. Może coś jak album ulubionego zespołu, mimo że Nadya nie interesowała się wystarczająco muzyką, by chcieć otrzymać coś takiego albo książka, na którą była jeszcze za mała i skupiała się przede wszystkim na lekturach szkolnych. Tak więc było mu bardzo trudno zdecydować co kupić dla swojej najmłodszej córeczki, by była zadowolona.

To nie tak, że Harry jej nie znał, bo wiedział doskonale czym się interesuje, co lubi, ale tutaj było tak wiele rzeczy, a on nie chciał jej zawieść. Powoli już dorastała, z każdym rokiem stawała się coraz dojrzalsza i pewnie miała już większe oczekiwania co do prezentów, to znaczy oczekiwała czegoś adekwatnego do jej wieku, a nie kolejną lalkę barbie, które i tak uwielbiała, ale teraz to już wstyd się przyznać. To musiało być coś naprawdę super, tak by Nadya przez całe urodziny chwaliła się wszystkim swoim wspaniałym prezentem od wspaniałego taty. I szczerze to Harry troszkę liczył, że Louis mu właśnie w tym pomoże, ponieważ miał aż cztery młodsze siostry i z pewnością wiedział o czym marzą dziewczynki w takim wieku.

Trzymał go blisko siebie, obejmował jego drobne ciało, a dłoń miał ułożoną na jego biodrze i wbijał palce w ostrą kość, jednocześnie delektując się jego ciepłem. Louis jakby nieświadomie opierał głowę o jego ramię, pozwalając by Harry dociskał go do swojego boku. To było dla nich tak bardzo naturalnie, być tak blisko siebie wśród innych ludzi, nie kryjąc się ze swoimi uczuciami. Harry miał wrażenie, że niektórzy faceci obracali się za Lou, ale on nie był ani trochę zazdrosny. Był dumny, że ten śliczny chłopak był jego chłopakiem, że to jego wybrał. Liczył nawet, że spotka tutaj kogoś znajomego, by mógł się pochwalić. Dlatego nie mógł się doczekać, aż przedstawi Louisa swoim rodzicom, pragnął podzielić się z nimi swoim szęściem. Był pewien, że się ucieszą na wieść, że jest we wspaniałym związku ze wspaniałym chłopakiem. Jego mama zawsze chciała, by znalazł dla siebie odpowiednią osobę, wspierała go w każdym jego związku, nigdy nie krytykowała jego wyborów i wspierała także podczas rozwodów. Raczej jak każda matka chciała tylko szczęścia dla swojego dziecka. I Harry właśnie teraz zaczął odczuwać małe wyrzuty sumienia, bo już naprawdę dawno z nią nie rozmawiał, a ona nawet nie wiedziała, że miał chłopaka. Mieszkali dwie godziny drogi od siebie i wypadałoby czasem ją odwiedzić, ale ostatnio miał zbyt dużo na głowie i cieszył się, że urodziny jego córki sprowadzą ich wszystkich do jednego miejsca. Nawet jego siostrę z mężem i synami, którzy mieszkali w Irlandii od jakichś piętnastu lat. Wszyscy musli poznać jego Lou.

Lou, który teraz zadrżał nieznacznie w jego ramionach, gdy telefon zadzwonił mu w kieszeni. Niechętnie odsunął się od Harry'ego i wyjął urządzenie, by sprawdzić połączenie i od razu je odrzucić. To była jego mama. Nie zamierzał od niej odbierać, nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać, nie chciał teraz psuć sobie dnia, nie potrzebował jej w swoim nowym, lepszym życiu. Ona zawsze się pojawiała, gdy miał już wszystko ułożone, gdy wychodził na prostą. Wpadała nieproszona i kradła jego względne szczęście, ponownie sprowadzała go do stanu nieużywalności, nie robiąc tak naprawdę nic. Sama jej obecność sprawiała, że Louis znów się potykał, a nie miał ku temu powodów. Był już do niej uprzedzony i po tym wszystkim co z ojcem mu zrobili, on ich nie chciał. Naprawdę i zupełnie szczerze nie chciał mieć z nimi kontaktu, wiedząc, że samo ich spojrzenie na niego przywoła w nim wszystkie te momenty, kiedy płakał przez nich jako dziecko.

Stało się tak i tym razem.

Przecież chwilę temu czuł się naprawdę dobrze z Harrym, ze swoim mężczyzną w wielkiej galerii handlowej pełnej kompletnie mu obcych ludzi. Nie odczuwał żadnego skrępowania, nie stresował się tym tłumem czy oceniającymi go spojrzeniami. Ignorował to doskonale, ciesząc się czasem spędzanym z jego drugą połówką podczas zwykłych zakupów, tak jak to robią wszystkie inne pary. On naprawdę się tym delektował, tym że Harry trzymał go ciasno przy sobie, a on obejmował jego szerokie i ciepłe ciało i co rusz skradali sobie małe, prywatne buziaki, w ogóle nie przejmując się osobami wokół. Louis czuł się dobrze, mogąc pokazać się ze swoim szczęściem o zielonych oczach, mogąc szczycić się nim przy tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy tak naprawdę nie byli nimi zainteresowani. Ale on i tak to robił, ponieważ nie wstydził się swoich uczuć i miał w sobie swoistego rodzaju instynkt, który zmuszał go do przechwalania się swoim facetem przed innymi. Gdy patrzył na jego Harry'ego, z którym wiązał swoją przyszłość, miał prawdziwą ochotę wcisnąć tym ludziom swoje szczęście przed oczy i kazać im zazdrościć.

Ale po telefonie jego matki ta ochota nagle wyparowała i teraz myślał tylko o tym, by zniknąć. Chciał się schować, chciał, żeby Harry zabrał go do domu, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że w tej chwili ludzie nie zazdroszczą mu szczęścia, a oceniają go bardzo, bardzo negatywnie tylko dlatego, że tu jest, i że ma czelność wpraszać się do miejsca publicznego ze swoją beznadziejną osobą. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy tutaj wiedzą jak słaby i nic nie warty jest, tak jak zawsze mówili mu rodzice.

\- Czemu nie odebrałeś? - spytał cicho Harry, będąc po prostu ciekawym.

Zauważył również, że Louis tak nagle spiął się w jego objęciach, co trochę go zaniepokoiło.

\- To mama - odparł cicho Louis.

Spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy i obserwował jak równo poruszają się z tymi Harry'ego, gdy szli razem, powoli. Poczuł się przed nim naprawdę głupio, ponieważ ta kobieta, jego matka, zniszczyła jego nastrój jednym połączeniem telefonicznym, którego nawet nie odebrał. Pamiętał, gdy zadzwoniła ostatnim razem i pamiętał, że po tym płakał, bo kolejny raz wypominała mu jego drobne potknięcia i wady, które ma każdy człowiek. W pewien sposób miał żal do siebie, iż nie jest taki jak ona by tego chciała, nie jest dla niej idealny. Ale za nic w świecie nie zamierzał się dla niej zmieniać, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy był dumny z tego kim był i gdzie był teraz i jakaś część jego pragnęła, by jego mama też była z niego dumna. Ale nie była.

\- Lou - westchnął Harry troskliwie i już automatycznie przycisnął swoje wargi do jego ciepłego czoła w geście pocieszenia i wsparcia.

Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o relacji Louisa z jego rodzicami, nie chciał go o to wypytywać, ponieważ miał świadomość, iż jest to dla niego naprawdę trudne. Ale wiedział wystarczająco, by mieć o nich złe zdanie, by nie darzyć ich sympatią. Gotowało się w nim, gdy o nich myślał, gdy myślał o tym, że ludzie którzy powinni obdarzać Louisa miłością, wsparciem i bezpieczeństwem nie dali mu żadnej z tych rzeczy, a nawet doprowadzali go do łez i sprawili, że zamknął się w sobie.

\- Nie myśl o tym, nie przejmuj się, skarbie. Nie jest tego warta, doskonale o tym wiesz. Miej te satysfakcje i pokaż jej, że jesteś silny i świetnie sobie radzisz. Bo naprawdę świetnie sobie radzisz - przyznał Harry.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Louis, a na jego twarzy pojawił się mały, nieśmiały uśmiech. Był naprawdę wdzięczny Harry'emu za pocieszające go słowa, ale one nie wiele zadziałały, oprócz miłego uścisku w jego piersi, ponieważ Harry naprawdę tak o nim myślał i troszczył się o niego i to było kochane. Ale Louis nadal czuł się źle, bo wciąż myślał o mamie i o tym jakie ona zdanie miała o nim, co wpajało w niego niemały smutek.

Nie chciał się tak czuć, jednak znów dopadł go ten dyskomfort, jaki pojawiał się, gdy był wśród ludzi. Zawsze miał to okropne wrażenie, że oni wszyscy oceniają go, tak jak jego mama, że się z niego śmieją.

Trzymał mocno dłoń Harry'ego, chcąc doznać jego czułości i bliskości i ogromnego wsparcia jakim go obdarzał, by pozbyć się tej niezręczności i niepewności. Nikt tak naprawdę ich nie zauważał, nie otrzymali żadnego nieprzyjemnego spojrzenia, podczas gdy objęci przechadzali się wielkimi alejkami galerii, a jednak Louis był zdenerwowany i starał się zachowywać aż nazbyt spokojnie, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie chciał być skrytykowany za jego uczucia. Przed chwilą kroczył dumnie ze swoim mężczyzną u boku, ale teraz czuł się bardzo niepewnie, gdy jego związek z Harrym był wystawiany publicznie, ponieważ uświadomił sobie, iż musieli wiązać się z tym, że oczywiście nie każdy przejdzie obok tego obojętnie, bo homoseksualne pary wciąż nie były w pełni akceptowane. Louis nie potrafił jednak być tak pewny siebie jak Harry, który obejmował go zaborczo z uniesioną dumnie głową, gotów pokazać jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest z Lou. On tak nie umiał. Nie wstydził się Harry'ego, nie o to chodziło. To po prostu dopadło go teraz, po telefonie jego mamy; wstydził się siebie, wstydził się być sobą, nawet przy osobie którą...

\- Louis? - mruknął Harry przykładając usta do jego skroni. Czuł doskonale jak chłopak drętwieje w jego ramionach, jaki skrępowany był wśród tych tłumów. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z powodu zmiany jego nastroju i nie chciał stresować go jeszcze bardziej, więc poluźnił swój uścisk. - Wszystko okej?

\- Uh, tak - westchnął Louis, ale jego ciało wciąż było sztywne, a wzrok wbity w ziemię, więc Harry w ogóle mu nie wierzył.

A przecież nie ma nic złego w małych lękach, każdy się czegoś boi. Nieważne czy dorosły czy dziecko. Każdy ma swoje lęki, fobie, każdy ma uczucia i ma prawo czuć się źle, czuć smutek, czuć się niepewnie ze swoją osobą. To nie jest powód do wstydu.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytał zatrzymując ich i stanął przed nim, chwyciwszy jego zimną dłoń. - Bo jeśli przeszkadza ci, że jesteśmy tak blisko tutaj -

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Louis i od razu przysunął się do Harry'ego tak, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały i objął go w pasie. - Po prostu... czuję się niepewnie trochę, bo jest tu dużo ludzi, a ja nie cierpię tłumów. Ale przy tobie jest mi lepiej - wyjaśnił, widząc zmartwioną minę bruneta i uśmiechnął się do niego, by zapewnić go o swoich słowach. To była prawda, w ramionach Harry'ego czuł się wspaniale, tyle że głównym powodem jego zdenerwowania była Jay, która najwyraźniej dała sobie spokój po pierwszym odrzuconym połączeniu. A Louis musiał tylko przyzwyczaić się do tylu ludzi wokół, zignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia, ponieważ zamierzał czuć się swobodnie na zakupach ze swoim facetem, taki był jego dzisiejszy plan - cieszyć się tym i zignorować ciemne myśli, zepchnąć je na tył jego umysłu. Jego matka nie skardnie mu znów szczęścia.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Harry. Ułożył dłonie u dołu pleców chłopaka i cmoknął go krótko w czoło, zanim na dłuższą chwilę złączył ich usta. Louis czuł, że ktoś się na nich gapi, ale nie zamierzał tego przerwać. Jedną dłonią objął policzek starszego i pogłębił ich pocałunek. Miał ochotę unieść nogę, gdy ich języki się spotkały, a w żołądku czuł stado motyli. - W takim razie - zaczął Harry na powrót obejmując Louisa w pasie i przyciągnął go do siebie, w duchu delektując się jego uroczym śmiechem. - Powiedz mi co kupić dziesięciolatce na urodziny.

\- Harry, to twoja córka. Ty powinieneś wiedzieć - zauważył Louis rozglądając się za jakimś sklepem z zabawkami. Harry nie wiedział co podarować Nadii, a co dopiero on.

\- Wiem, ale to trudne - jęknął odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - To musi być coś naprawdę super. Co ty dawałeś swoim siostrom na urodziny? - zagadnął chcąc jakoś rozchmurzyć wciąż zestresowanego Louisa, zachęcić go do rozmowy, by nie myślał o swojej mamie i nie przejmował się ludźmi wokół.

\- Wiesz, uh - westchnął Louis smutno i objął się ramionami jednocześnie uwalniając się z objęcia Harry'ego. Poczuł się źle na wspomnienie jego sióstr, ich urodzin. Tęsknił za nimi. - Nigdy nie miałem zbyt wiele pieniędzy jako dzieciak - zaczął powoli i wziął głęboki wdech chcąc uspokoić emocje. - Dorabiałem czasem na wakacjach i starałem się trochę odłożyć na prezenty na święta. I to zazwyczaj były słodycze. Moje siostry są fankami pianek i rodzynek, wiesz? - mruknął z małym uśmiechem i uniósł załzawione spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Brunet nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować na jego smutne oczy, co miał mu powiedzieć. Serce mu pękało, bo Louis ewidentnie tęsknił za swoimi siostrami i on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

\- Lou - powiedział cicho i złapał chłopaka za ramiona, ale on pokręcił głową z tym samym uśmiechem. - Kiedy ostatni raz się z nimi widziałeś? - spytał delikatnie, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba... w tamtym roku. Zaraz po tym jak się wprowadziłem, zabrałem dziewczynki na pizzę. - odparł, przypominając sobie jak jeszcze kilka razy dzwonił do Lottie upewniając się, że rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, że pozwolą im spędzić czas z bratem, co było absurdalne z jego strony, ponieważ Jay zgodziła się bez problemu i nalegała też, by został w rodzinnym domu na jakiś czas, ale on odmówił. - Zawsze starałem się być dobrym bratem - dodał z zaciśniętym gardłem i odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc, by Harry widział jak jedna, ciężka łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Mama wymagała od niego by był wzorem dla młodszych sióstr, jednak najczęściej krytykowała go, by pokazać dziewczynkom jak mają się nie zachowywać tym samym upokarzając go przed nimi.

\- Nie wątpię - przyznał Harry, po czym przyciągnął Louisa do mocnego uścisku. Pozwolił, by chłopak wtulił się w jego pierś i zacisnął ramiona wokół jego ciała, podczas gdy on przyciskał usta do jego czoła. Nienawidził tego, jak Louis był traktowany przez swoich rodziców, jak nadal był traktowany. Miał ochotę dosłownie im wygarnąć. Przecież oni go zniszczyli, sprawili, że ich własny syn wstydził się tego kim był, że bał się być sobą. Nie rozumiał jak można doprowadzić dziecko do takiego stanu. Sam był ojcem i nie wyobrażał sobie w taki sposób traktować swoich dzieci, tak by poczucie ich własnej wartości spadło do minimum. One wszystkie były oczkiem w jego głowie, wszystkie kochał tak samo mocno, nigdy nie wybierał i robił wszystko by czuły się ważne i kochane. Louis zasługiwał właśnie na to, na to i dużo, dużo więcej.

\- Znajdźmy coś dla Nadii - odezwał się Louis, gdy wydostał się z silnych ramion Harry'ego. Splótł ich palce i posłał mu uśmiech, chcąc zapewnić, że wszystko jest z nim dobrze. Harry nie był zbytnio przekonany, przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, ale zgodził się ostatecznie i przyciągnął go do siebie, ponieważ musiał go teraz pocałować. Louis zamruczał w jego usta i zaraz zarumienił się, gdy obaj zauważyli, że jakaś młoda dziewczyna przygląda im się z uśmiechem.

Takie sympatyczne spojrzenie na nich dodało mu troszkę odwagi i możliwe, że poprawiło nieco nastrój. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń Harry'ego i ze śmiechem pociągnął go za sobą kierując ich obu do pierwszego sklepu z produktami przeznaczonymi dla dzieci. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i specjalnie stawiał opór, po to by Louis ciągnął go z całych sił z tym ładnym uśmiechem i zaciętą miną. Chciał usłyszeć jego śmiech, chciał by przestał przejmować się matką, by zostawił to za sobą i cieszył się z tego co mieli teraz, razem.

Może wyglądało to nieco śmiesznie; dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn przekomarzających się po środku galerii handlowej, ale nie przejmowali się tym, ponieważ sprawiało im to ogromną radość, to że mogli nawzajem wywołać u siebie uśmiechy.

\- Słodycze są zbyt proste - odezwał się Harry, gdy przyglądali się elektronicznym zwierzakom. Louis czuł się już rozluźniony i wystarczyło trochę przytulasów i kilka buziaków, by jego humor poprawił się i teraz z wielkim zainteresowaniem sięgał po małe pieski na baterie i sprawdzał ich funkcje. - Będzie miała ich mnóstwo na samym przyjęciu.

\- Patrz na tego - ucieszył się Louis, odbiegając od tematu i pokazał Harry'emu plastikowego szczeniaczka, który merdał ogonkiem z otwartym pyskiem i wydawał z siebie zwierzęce sapania. Louis przycisnął zabawkę do swojego policzka i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego podekscytowany, jak mały chłopiec. - Jest uroczy - mruknął i wcisnął psa Harry'emu, a następnie sięgnął po kolejnego z tej samej serii, ale z ciemniejszą sierścią. - Bliźniaki.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry ze śmiechem, odłożywszy zabawkę na miejsce.

\- Weź jej to. Dziewczynki lubią pieski - poprosił Louis i uczepił się ramienia Harry'ego. Pamiętał, że Daisy kiedyś zachwycała się taką zabawką i pomyślał, że może się to spodobać Nadii. Jemu się podobało, ten elektroniczny piesek był naprawdę uroczy.

\- Prawdziwe pieski - poprawił go Harry. - To jest dobra zabawka dla czterolatka, a nie dla prawie nastolatki - zauważył i skrzywił się słysząc swoje słowa.

\- No to sam coś wymyśl, panie mądry - żachnął się Louis odłożywszy zabawkę, a Harry przewrócił na niego oczami z uśmiechem. Chłopak ruszył przed siebie, udając, że jest obrażony, co miało tylko na celu przyciągnąć do niego Harry'ego i udało mu się. Mężczyzna objął go od tyłu i przycisnął jego plecy do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Ale ty mi w tym pomożesz - mruknął mu do ucha i ucałował delikatnie płatek sprawiając, że chłopak zadrżał w jego ramionach. Był taki słaby dla niego. Mógł się obrażać, mógł się na niego wściekać, mogli się nawet pokłócić, ale wystarczyło, że Harry go przytulił, właśnie w taki sposób, wiedząc, że to naprawdę na niego działa, i Louis od razu łagodniał. Pieszczoty miały na niego silny wpływ.

\- Tak - przytaknął cicho i skulił ramiona, lewy bark dociskając do policzka, ponieważ miękkie loki Harry'ego załaskotały jego delikatną skórę. Złapał jego dłonie ze swojego brzucha i splótł ich palce, po czym stanął obok, by mogli w końcu znaleźć porządny prezent dla Nadii.

Louis długi czas nalegał na dużego misia, nawet go sobie przywłaszczył i nosił go na plecach, gdy razem z Harrym przemierzali sklep. Harry miał wrażenie, że chłopak chce go, ale dla siebie. Kiedy zaproponował, że mu go kupi Louis tylko burknął pod nosem, że jest głupi i poszedł odnieść pluszaka. Potem był już cicho i pozwolił, by Harry sam sprawdzał asortyment i wtedy Louis pomyślał, że on też powinien zacząć szukać czegoś dla Nadii. On również zapragnął kupić jej coś wyjątkowego, by zdobyć tym jej serce. W końcu była córką jego chłopaka i zasługiwała na coś wspaniałego.

\- Co ja mam jej kupić? - westchnął Louis, gdy Harry przeglądał zestawy biżuterii.

\- Co? - stęknął Harry i obrócił się do niego marszcząc brwi na to jak rozglądał się po sklepie zniecierpliwiony. - Nic nie musisz jej kupować - odparł urażonym tonem.

\- Muszę - powiedział Louis dobitnie. Nie było mowy, że przyjdzie na urodziny z pustymi rękami. I tu nie chodzi o to, że taki był obowiązek, tylko on naprawdę potrzebował dać coś Nadii. Chciał ją jakoś uszczęśliwić.

\- Nie, wcale nie - powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. Odłożył pudełko z koralikami i podszedł do szatyna, by móc chwycić jego zimną dłoń. - To moja córka, Louis.

\- No właśnie. Twoja córka - zauważył Louis z małym, nerwowym śmiechem, po czym spuścił wzrok. - A my jesteśmy razem, więc to tak w jednym malutkim procencie też i moja córka, nie? - mruknął, a jego poliki pokrył rumieniec. Nie wiedział czy miał prawo mówić o Nadii w taki sposób, ale dziewczynka była dla niego naprawdę ważna, tak samo jak pozostała piątka, mimo że z najstarszymi niezbyt się dogadywał. Ale to były dzieci Harry'ego i jeśli zależało mu na nim, to na dzieciach też. I potrzebował zdobyć ich zaufanie oraz sympatię. Potrzebował mieć z nimi dobry kontakt, zaprzyjaźnić się. Chciał być częścią ich rodziny.

\- Tak? - szepnął Harry pochylając się do chłopaka i zetknął ich czoła, a na usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Fakt, że Louis traktował jego dzieci w tak ważny sposób przyprawiał go o palpitacje, jego serce dosłownie trzepotało w piersi, na której rozlało się otumaniające go ciepło.

\- Tak? - przedrzeźnił go Louis żartobliwie, jednak wciąż bał się spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Był pewien, że zobaczy w jego oczach tę ogromną czułość, której nie będzie potrafił znieść. Pozwolił jednak, by mężczyzna objął swoimi dużymi dłońmi jego twarz i złączył delikatnie ich usta w malutkim, głośnym buziaku, który wydobył z Louisa krótki chichot.

\- Więc znajdzmy dla Nadii dwa świetne prezenty - mruknął Harry i jeszcze złożył pocałunek na środku czoła Louisa.

Wyszli z tego sklepu stwierdzając, że nie znajdą tu niczego odpowiedniego. Były tu same zabawki, a oni potrzebowali czegoś dużo lepszego, czegoś co nie zostanie wyrzucone po roku, co nie znudzi się dziesięciolatce. Wtedy Louis wpadł na pomysł, by kupić jej coś do ubrania. Dziewczyny lubią ciuchy, lubią się przebierać i ładnie wyglądać i pomyślał, że coś takiego może spodobać się Nadii, więc zaciągnął Harry'ego do jednego z dziecięcych butików, a jego oczy zaświeciły się na te wszystkie śliczne sukieneczki.

\- To musi być sukienka - stwierdził Louis przyglądając się uroczym falbankom, brokatowym spódniczkom i z zachwytem dotykał miękkich materiałów. Nie potrafił się zdecydować, tyle było tu pięknych ubrań dla dziewczynek. - Jakie Nadya lubi?

\- Eleganckie - odparł Harry od razu, całkowicie pewien, ponieważ znał swoją córkę i wiedział, że była malutką damą, tak jak jej mama. Nie miała jeszcze dziesięciu lat, a już była bardzo elegancka jeśli chodzi o ubiór, a nawet o zachowanie. Bardzo kulturalna i grzeczna, i nie ma co tu kryć; po prostu dobrze wychowana przez swojego ojca.

Z pomocą Harry'ego i zapewnieniami, że ta sukienka będzie idealna, w ostateczności Louis wybrał białą, szytą złotymi, brokatowymi nićmi z tiulową falbaną i on sam naprawdę ją pokochał. Miał nadzieję, że spodoba się Nadii, bo trochę go jednak kosztowala, ale nie chciał pokazać Harry'emu swojego zmartwienia, ponieważ wydał połowę swojego czynszu za mieszkanie. Uśmiech Nadii zdecydowanie był tego wart i nie mógł się doczekać, aż ją podaruje dziewczynce.

Sukienka została ładnie zapakowana w papier ozdobiony, przewiązana wstążką i włożona do ślicznej, różowej torebki i z idealnym prezentem dla Nadii od Louisa wyszli ze sklepu z zamiarem odnalezienia kolejnego podarunku, tym razem od jej taty.

Szli długim, tłocznym korytarzem, kiedy wzrok Louisa przyciągnęła koszula na wystawie jednej z markowych firm. Kiedyś nawet oglądał ją w Internecie, ale była dla niego za droga. Chciał ją chociaż przymierzyć, sprawdzić jak by w niej wyglądał, więc zaciągnął tam Harry'ego.

\- Chcę tylko przymierzyć - mruknął, wzrokiem skanując czarny materiał. Koszula miała fioletowe, drobne guziki i tego samego koloru kieszonke na piersi, a jej przód był szpiczasty i wydłużany, tak że niemal sięgał do kolan. Była naprawdę ładna i Louis naprawdę chciał tylko przymierzyć.

\- Tylko przymierzyć? - zdziwił się Harry, ale nie skomentował, gdy Louis pokiwał głową, po czym wybrał koszulę o rozmiar większą niż nosił i podążył do przymierzalni, a Harry tuż za nim, pozwalając, by schował się za kotarą.

Louis stanął przed lustrem i posłał sobie uśmiech, po czym zdjął katanę, a szary sweterek przeciągnął przez głowę i odwiesił swoje ubrania na mały haczyk. Koszulę wydostał z wieszaka i przez chwilę jedynie patrzył na nią. Była miła w dotyku i bardzo mu się podobała, ale stracił na nią ochotę, gdy tylko spojrzał na cenę. Była zdecydowanie z droga jak na jego zarobki. Może gdyby nie sukienka dla Nadii to mógłby na nią sobie pozwolić. Nie zamierzał jednak rozpaczać. To tylko kawałek materiału, drogiego tylko ze względu na markę, a on przecież miał dużo ubrań, miał w czym chodzić i dobrze w tym wyglądał, a Nadya zdecydowanie zasługiwała na tę śliczną sukienkę i nie mógł się doczekać, aż ją dostanie.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że jednak chciał przymierzyć te koszulę i przymierzył ją. Zapiął wszystkie guziki, zostawiając jednak dwa ostatnie i przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. I wyglądał w niej naprawdę dobrze. Przód sięgał mu aż do ud, a gdy się obrócił to dostrzegł jak ładnie materiał osiadał nad jego pośladkami i on bardzo chciał tę koszulę.

\- I jak? - odezwał się Harry, wciskając głowę za kotarę, chcąc poznać efekty. Louis spojrzał na niego w odbiciu lustra i posłał niemrawy uśmiech, a on nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, bo chłopak wyglądał wręcz wspaniale w tej czarnej, naprawdę seksownej koszuli.

\- Jest ładna - mruknął Louis od niechcenia i zaczął odpinać guziki.

\- Ładna? - zdziwił się Harry, unosząc swoje brwi i pozwolił sobie wejść do przebieralni, po czym stanął za Louisem i chwycił jego dłonie, powstrzymując je od rozpinania koszuli. - Wyglądasz w niej bosko - zamruczał pochylając się do jego ucha, a następnie przycisnął swój policzek do jego policzka i spojrzał na nich w lustrze, z dumą stwierdzając, że pięknie się razem prezentują. Louis był od niego niższy o parę centymetrów i wydawał się być naprawdę drobny w jego silnych ramionach i on to, kurwa, kochał. - Spójrz tylko na siebie - powiedział cichym, uwodzicielskim tonem i obserwował jak poliki Louisa pokrywają się rumieńcem. Uwielbiał to jak na niego działał, jaki miał na niego silny wpływ, to jak Louis był mu uległy i pozwalał na takie czułości w miejscu publicznym. - Piękny - westchnął, suwając swoim nosem po gorącej szyi Louisa, na co chłopak wzdychał, a on co rusz składał małe buziaki na jego skórze, jednocześnie samemu rozpinając jego koszule, ponieważ Louis mu na to pozwolił. - Cudowny - dodał jeszcze, zanim obrócił sprawnie chłopaka i przyparł go do drewnianej ściany.

\- Harry - pisnął Louis zaskoczony, ale objął ramionami szyję Harry'ego, bo naprawdę podobało mu się to co teraz z nim robił, mimo że czuł się lekko onieśmielony. To było bardzo miłe, te pocałunki, takie przyjemne i Louis mógł tylko się tym rozkoszować.

Pozwolił, by Harry całował jego szyje, a potem nagą, rozpaloną klatkę piersiową, by zostawiał na niej drobne ślady i mokre ścieżki. Ściskał ciasno jego biodra i napierał swoją miednicą na tę Louisa, a jego seksowne sapania jeszcze bardziej nakręcały chłopaka. Szatyn zaciskał palce w jego długich lokach i uśmiechał się do siebie, zachwycony tym z jaką czcią był traktowany przez swojego mężczyznę i może by pozwolił, aby trwało to dłużej, może by pozwolił mu na dużo więcej, gdyby nie to, że byli jednak w przebieralni, w miejscu publicznym i musieli się opanować, nieważne jak bardzo teraz siebie pragnęli w jakimkolwiek tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Okej, Harry - zaśmiał się Louis przez łaskoczące jego boki palce Harry'ego i złapał go za dłonie, by powstrzymać jego natarczywe ruchy. - Już zrozumiałem - dodał, kiedy objął twarz bruneta i cmoknął jego zapuchnięte usta, ponieważ one aż o to krzyczały, a jego oczy błyszczały ładnie, z zachwytem patrząc na Lou i onieśmielając go jeszcze bardziej o ile było to możliwe. Louis naprawdę czuł się przytłoczony przez jego czułe spojrzenie i delikatny dotyk, to dla niego było za dużo i nie umiał pomieścić w sobie tego uczucia jakim darzył go Harry.

\- Co zrozumiałeś? - spytał Harry z uśmiechem i pochylił się do Lou, by zetknąć ich czoła i dać mu eskimoski pocałunek.

\- Że ci się podobam - odparł Louis wstydliwie, ale z wyczuwalną dumą w głosie, na co Harry ucałował go w kącik ust.

\- To za mało powiedziane - żachnął się Harry, ale odsunął się od chłopaka, by ten mógł zdjąć z siebie czarną koszulę, w której naprawdę pięknie wyglądał. - Jesteś pewien, że jej nie chcesz?

\- Tak. Jest ładna, ale to tylko koszula, a ja mam ich dużo - przyznał Louis spokojnie i podał ubranie Harry'emu. - Weź ją odnieś, a ja się ubiorę.

Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak tylko go posłuchać, więc wyszedł z przymierzalni, a Louis ociężale zakładał na siebie swój rozciągnięty sweter i dżinsową kurtkę. Ta koszula poważnie mu się podobała, ale było mu wstyd przyznać przed Harrym, że go na nią nie stać, bo nie zarabiał tyle co dyrektor banku, więc wolał udawać, że mu nie zależy. To w końcu tylko kawałek bawełny. Drogiej, miękkiej i ładnej bawełny.

Wyszedł z kabiny i od razu dostrzegł Harry'ego przy jednej z kas. Wydawał się po prostu stać z dłońmi mocno wciśniętymi w kieszenie jego prochowca, czekając na Louisa i będąc po prostu zniewalająco przystojnym i posłał Louisowi głupawy uśmiech, gdy go zauważył.

\- Prezent dla Nadii - mruknął Harry od razu jakby nie chciał, by Louis odezwał się pierwszy i przyciągnął go do swojego lewego boku, a dłoń zatrzymał nad jego pośladkami. - Masz już pomysł?

\- Może... - zaczął cicho Louis, opierając głowę o ramię Harry'ego i tym razem zupełnie odrzucił wszystkie dołujące go myśli, by w stu procentach skupić się na prezencie. - Może jest coś co Nadya od zawsze chciała, ale rzadko o tym mówi, bo wie, że tego nie dostanie? - zaproponował, tym samym chcąc narzucić Harry'emu tok myślenia, by on sam zdecydował czego jego córka potrzebuje.

\- Szczeniak? - parsknął Harry, bo to pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl. - Nie dam jej szczeniaka jako prezent urodzinowy. Tak się nie - tłumaczył, ale urwał w połowie zdania, gdy do głowy wpadła mu genialna myśl, gdy zrozumiał jaki prezent będzie idealny. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł, tylko Louis musiał go nakierować. To było oczywiste, o czym marzyła jego najmłodsza córeczka.

\- Co? - spytał Louis, zerkając niepewnie na Harry'ego. - O co chodzi? Czemu milczysz?

\- Gitara - odparł krótko Harry.

\- Gitara?

\- Tak. Nadya zawsze chciała gitarę, ale Agnes się nie zgadzała, bo to za dużo hałasu, a oczywiście nie wie, że potrzeba czasu, by dobrze nauczyć się grać. Nadya chcę gitarę od kiedy wie, że ja umiem grać.

\- Umiesz grać? - zdziwił się Louis, będąc jednocześnie podekscytowanym. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego facet ma taki romantyczny talent, który bardzo mu się podobał. Gra na gitarze od zawsze w pewien sposób go pociągała. Od razu zapragnął, by Harry zagrał mu coś ładnego, a potem mogliby znów upić się winem, trochę się obściskiwać i zasnąć na ciasnej kanapie.

Ale Harry mu nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego przyciągnął go do długiego i namiętnego pocałunku, gdy znaleźli się na ruchomych schodach, pośród wielu ludzi, a potem wyszli z galerii, ponieważ Harry zdecydował, że gitarę zakupi w swoim ulubionym internetowym sklepie muzycznym.

Do domu Stylesa dojechali bezpiecznie i w przyjemnej ciszy, po tym jak Harry obiecał, że może kiedyś zagra coś dla Lou na swojej starej gitarze. Może. Ale Louis uparł się na to i zadeklarował, że w zamian Harry otrzyma coś od niego, coś bardzo miłego, tak więc cóż, Harry nie mógł odmówić.

\- Louis - zaczął cicho Harry, gdy znaleźli się w kuchni, gdzie dosiedli się do stołu, blisko siebie.

Louis podparł twarz na ramieniu i spojrzał na Harry'ego marszcząc swoje brwi. W skupieniu przyglądał się jak brunet marnie ukrywa swoją ekscytację i jednocześnie grzebie w kieszeni swojego prochowca, by ostatecznie położyć przed nim małą, szarą torebeczkę.

\- To dla ciebie - mruknął Harry, będąc z siebie bardzo zadowolonym i uśmiechał się ładnie do szatyna, który nie wyglądał na mile zaskoczonego, a wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego - mruknął, skacząc spojrzeniem z Harry'ego na reklamówkę, w której wiedział co było schowane. Prawdopodobnie powinien się cieszyć, ale było mu wstyd. Harry pewnie domyślił się, że ta koszula bardzo mu się spodobała, ale nie było go na nią stać, więc zlitował się nad nim, zrobiło mu się go szkoda i kupił mu tę koszulę. Louis nie mógł jej przyjąć. Czuł się mocno zażenowany, a jego poliki już piekły.

\- Zrobiłem - przyznał, wciąż uśmiechając się zalotnie. - To prezent dla ciebie.

\- Harry - jęknął Louis, po czym przesunął reklamówkę po stole, oddając ją Harry'emu. - Ja tego nie przyjmę.

\- Tak, przyjmiesz - postanowił Harry i chwycił pakunek, by wręcz wepchnąć go Louisowi w jego małe dłonie. -To jest prezent dla ciebie.

\- Nie mogę, nie chcę - westchnął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Lou - powiedział dosadnie Harry i zmusił chłopaka, by na powrót na niego spojrzał. - Jesteśmy parą, tak? Jesteśmy razem i myślę, że to normalne, że chcę dać ci prezent. Pary tak robią. Zakochane w sobie osoby dają sobie prezenty - wyjaśnił z czułością i delikatnie pocierał kciukiem wierzch dłoni Louisa, który dzięki jego słowom zaczął się uśmiechać, onieśmielony. - Poza tym, bardzo mi się w niej podobasz - dodał i poruszył kusząco brwiami, na co Louis przewrócił na niego oczami.

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że to tylko dla twoich korzyści - parsknął Louis, a Harry pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem i spuścił wzrok, udając zakłopotanie, tylko po to, żeby znów spojrzeć na Lou z przygryzioną wargą.

\- Wystarczy "dziękuję" - mruknął Harry, pochylając się do chłopaka, gdy splątał ich dłonie na jego kolanach.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Louis, naprawdę będąc wdzięcznym, nie tylko za koszule, bo tak naprawdę ona była mało ważna w jego podziękowaniach, i pozwolił, by Harry złączył ich usta.

\- Wy nie umiecie nad sobą panować - odezwał się Ethan, wchodząc do kuchni i zaśmiał się widząc speszone miny taty i Louisa. On poważnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by zwrócić im uwagę. Zachowywali się jak zakochane dzieciaki i Ethan bardzo się cieszył, że tata w końcu zawiązał się z osobą, która szczerze go uszczęśliwia.

W tym samym czasie Hailey wróciła do domu i przemknęła szybko obok kuchni, z nikim się nie witając. Harry chciał za nią pójść i w końcu porozmawiać, ale zrezygnował, gdy usłyszał jak trzaska drzwiami od swojego pokoju. Ethan zignorował ją kompletnie, zajęty szykowaniem sobie posiłku, a Louis od razu posmutniał, ponieważ był przekonany, że Hailey zachowuje się tak z jego powodu, że jest zła na tatę, ponieważ jest z nim w związku. On nie chciał być powodem ich kłótni i zamierzał się odezwać, ale Harry mu nie pozwolił. Od razu zmienił temat i zaczął mówić o urodzinach Nadii, wypytując go czy może ma pomysł jaki motyw przyjęcia wprowadzić i Louis dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę, pozwolił, by Harry się nim zajął i razem z Ethanem dyskutowali czy lepiej będzie zaprosić klauna czy zorganizować karaoke.

>ts<

\- Stresujesz się - zauważył Harry, stając za szatynem. Oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, a dłonie ułożył na biodrach. Odkąd zauważył, że taka forma czułości niezwykle wpływa na jego chłopaka to zaczął robić to coraz częściej. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak mięknie w jego ramionach i oddaje się całkowicie, chcąc tylko czuć jego ciepło przy sobie. I Harry czuł się podobnie, ponieważ uśmiech i spokój Louisa uszczęśliwiały jego, a teraz byli na tym etapie związku, kiedy pragnęli przede wszystkim swojej bliskości.

Stali teraz w łazience w domu Agnes, gdzie za chwilę miało zacząć się urodzinowe przyjęcie Nadii. Pojawiły się już jej dwie koleżanki i Louis, pomagając Agnes uszykować stół, usłyszał jak dziewczynki rozmawiają między sobą i jedna z nich spytała Nadii kim on jest, bo była pewna, że jej najstarszy brat wygląda inaczej. Wtedy ona dumnie przyznała, że to chłopak jej taty.

Louisa ogarnęło takie przyjemne uczucie, które wywołało uśmiech na jego buzi, ale w tym samym czasie dopadło go zdenerwowanie. Uświadomił sobie, że za krótką chwile pozna rodziców Harry'ego, co on, osobiście, traktował jako naprawdę duży i poważny krok, ponieważ Harry wprowadzał go w swoją rodzinę. I pozna też jego siostrę z mężem i synami i matkę Ryana, która również była zaproszona, bo dzieciaki traktowały ją jak ciotkę. Czy to znaczyło, że jego będą traktować jak wujka? Czy to znaczyło, że był już częścią ich rodziny? Czy mógł już sobie pozwolić na to silniejsze uczucie do Harry'ego, które już chyba sobie uświadomił, ale ono wciąż do niego nie docierało?

\- Trochę - westchnął Louis, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dziś spędził długi czas na układaniu fryzury, chcąc ładnie wyglądać, a na siebie założył tę cudną, czarną koszulę, którą Harry dał mu jako prezent bez okazji, ponieważ są parą, a pary robią sobie prezenty.

\- Daj spokój, skarbie. Nie ma czym. Moja mama jest miła i tata w sumie też - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, chcąc pocieszyć Lou. Rozumiał, że chłopak się stresował, ale znał swoich rodziców i wiedział, że naprawdę nie będzie źle, a wręcz przeciwnie; Anne z pewnością się ucieszy.

\- Wiem, ale - stęknął Louis, odrzuciwszy głowę do tyłu, po czym obrócił się w ramionach Harry'ego i objął go za szyję. - Po prostu się stresuję - przyznał, a jego poliki oblały się rumieńcem, podczas gdy Harry przyglądał mu się z czułością, dłońmi trzymając ciasno jego biodra.

\- Będzie dobrze - szepnął Harry, a następnie nachylił się do chłopaka i złączył ich usta. Przesunął dłonie z bioder na jego pośladki i ścisnął je dość mocno, przez co Louis sapnął w jego usta i nie myśląc dłużej przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że poczuli jak ich żebra się zderzają. - Wszyscy będą tobą zachwyceni. Mogę ci to zagwarantować - dodał, zanim zdecydował przyssać się ustami do ciepłej skóry szyi jego chłopaka, który na to doznanie wbił palce w kręgi na jego karku.

Nie wiedząc jak się zachować, po prostu odchylił głowę i pozwolił, by Harry językiem robił mokre ślady na jego chętnej szyi. Trzymał go mocno i wzdychał z uśmiechem. Wiedział, że nie powinni. Byli w domu byłej żony Harry'ego, w jej łazience, gdzie pachniało jej perfumami, na urodzinach ich córki, i co robili? Obściskiwali się przy porcelanowej toaletce. Ale Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nieważne jak bardzo chciał, on ulegał Harry'emu, cokolwiek Harry z nim robił, cokolwiek chciał robić, on mu się poddawał. Uwielbiał w nim tę jego władczość i zaborczość i ogromną chęć do bliskości i czułości. Louis kochał być rozpieszczany, a Harry robił to z niewyobrażalną ochotą i wielkim talentem.

\- Harry - stęknął Louis, obejmując dłońmi twarz bruneta, by odsunąć go od siebie. Poczuł małe ugryzienie i wiedział, że starszy właśnie zrobił mu rumiany znak, którego teraz nie będzie potrafił ukryć. Harry zamiast go posłuchać i się odsunąć, docisnął go jeszcze bardziej do umywalki, napierając swoim umięśnionym ciałem na jego małe i drobne. - Przestań - sapnął Louis ze śmiechem i zaczął się wyrywać.

\- Harry! - krzyknął ktoś za zamkniętymi drzwiami łazienki, i z pewnością była to kobieta.

Harry odsunął się od Louisa i patrząc mu w oczy zaczął nasłuchiwać.

\- Kto to? - spytał szeptem Louis. Ułożył dłoń na gładkim policzku Harry'ego i pocierał delikatnie kciukiem ciepłą skórę. Jego serce zaczęło dudnić mu w piersi, ponieważ wiedział, że zaraz pozna kogoś z rodziny Harry'ego. Miał tremę.

\- Moja ukochana siostra - syknął, przewracając oczami i splótł z Louisem ich dłonie. - Chodź.

Wyszli z łazienki i Louis niemal schował się za Harrym, kiedy obaj podeszli do drobnej blondynki, przy której stał rosły mężczyzna. Louis domyślił, że był to mąż Gemmy i oboje wyglądali na ładne i szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Gemma szczerzyła się do nich, podczas gdy jej małżonek stał z boku i rozglądał się po domu z nieciekawą miną, jakby już znudzony tą dziecięcą imprezą, która się jeszcze nie zaczęła, ale posłał im krótki uśmiech, kiedy ich dostrzegł.

\- Harry - zawołała Gemma i od razu przyciągnęła go do ciasnego uścisku, z czego Harry najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony. Złapał ją za ramiona i po chwili odsunął od siebie z kwaśną miną. - Tęskniłam.

\- Jasne - zaśmiał się Harry, wywracając oczami, po czym podał dłoń Michałowi w geście przywitania.

\- Louis, hej - mruknęła Gemma, teraz całą swoją uwagę skupiając na drobnym szatynie, którego obejmował jej brat. Nie wiedziała o nim za wiele, ale Harry napomknął kilka słów, po prostu chwaląc się, że ma chłopaka, że się zakochał i jest bardzo szczęśliwy. Nie dodał jednak, że Louis jest aż tak ładny i była trochę w szoku, że tak młody i urodziwy chłopak zainteresował się jej bratem, dziwnym czterdziestolatkiem z szóstką dzieciaków. - Jak się masz? - zagadnęła, ostatecznie gryząc się w język, kiedy dostrzegła niemałe zakłopotanie u Louisa. Planowała trochę zawstydzić brata, co jednak musiała pominąć.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - przyznał Louis i postarał się uśmiechnąć, a potem tradycyjnie przywitał się uściskiem dłoni z mężem Gemmy, który zaraz po tym skierował się do salonu i usiadł z dziewczynkami i Ryanem.

\- Jak minął wam lot? - zagadnął Harry, by odwrócić uwagę Gemmy od Louisa. Nie chciał, żeby zaczęła sypać niefajnymi pytaniami czy komentarzami. Wiedział, że Louis nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, a on jako przykładny partner zamierzał temu zapobiec. Znał swoją siostrę i wierzył, że tym razem będzie umiała się zachować, trzymać fason i zrozumie sytuację. - Gdzie chłopaki?

\- Domyślam się, że w kuchni i już podjadają - zaśmiała się. - Wiesz, no, przylecieliśmy wczoraj, więc zdążyliśmy się ogarnąć i w ogóle. A gdzie moja bratanica? - zawołała dość głośno i tym samym zwróciła na siebie uwagę Nadii, która z szerokim uśmiechem pomachała do cioci, by ta podeszła do niej.

Harry i Louis zostali sami, ale na naprawdę malutką chwilę, ponieważ Agnes zdążyła jedynie podejść, by zakluczyć drzwi, kiedy właśnie wtedy do domu weszli rodzice Stylesa. Na wejściu oddali prezenty Agnes i nie było opcji, by nie podeszli do swojego syna, który aktualnie stał z niskim szatynem u boku, obejmując go ciasno. Anne nie potrafiła ukryć szoku, jaki wstąpił na jej twarz. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej syn jest w związku i miała ochotę go skrzyczeć. Wyglądał na winnego z przepraszającym uśmiechem i gotów na oskarżenia jego mamy, a Louis odwrócił wzrok czując się przytłoczony całą tą sytuacją.

\- Nie wierzę - zaczęła Anne i splotła ramiona na piersi, spoglądając na niego krytycznie. - Haroldzie, czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - zarzuciła mu, ale niemal od razu złagodniała na widok chłopaka, przy boku jej syna. Miał ładne, niebieskie oczy i uśmiechał się bardzo nieśmiało, a jego poliki pokrył rumieniec. Już od pierwszej chwili zaczęła darzyć go sympatią.

Harry miał ochotę upomnieć matkę o to jak go nazwała, ale nie potrafił, gdy usłyszał słodki chichot Louisa.

\- Tak, mamo. Uh - westchnął zakłopotany, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia jak wyjaśnić mamie, że przez prawie pięć miesięcy nie raczył jej powiedzieć, że jest w związku, bardzo szczęśliwym związku. Z resztą on nigdy nie był zbytnio wylewny, nie zdradzał swoich uczuć czy myśli, kiedy ktoś go nie zapytał i tak było i w tym przypadku. Mama po prostu nie spytała go czy kogoś ma, a on nie znalazł okazji, by to ogłosić.

\- Masz chłopaka - zarzuciła mu, wciąż starając się okazać swoją złość i oburzenie, jednak nie szło jej to najlepiej. Bo tak naprawdę to się cieszyła i po chwili radosny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy.

\- Tak - przyznał krótko Harry i zerknął na Louisa, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Pocieszająco głaskał jego plecy. Nie chciał, by chłopak czuł się niekomfortowo, ale on sam nie umiał teraz wybrnąć z sytuacji. Wiedział, że mama będzie długi czas wypominać mu zatajenie jego związku.

\- Nie martw się, babciu. Nam też nic nie powiedział - odezwała się Hailey kpiąco, ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Wcisnęła się w miękkie siedzenie i szperała w swoim telefonie, niezwykle w niego zapatrzona, udając, że nic wokół ją nie interesuje.

\- Co? - zdziwiła się Anne i zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się wnuczce, ale ta nie zamierzała niczego wyjaśnić, więc na powrót skupiła spojrzenie na synu. - O co chodzi?

\- Uh, - sapnął zirytowany Harry. Mógł się spodziewać, że Hailey wtrąci swoje trzy grosze, że pewnie zaraz zacznie robić sceny, a on nie był gotowy na kłótnie podczas urodzin jego najmłodszej córeczki. Chciał uniknąć tego wszystkiego, chciał by chociaż teraz było miło, ale wiedział, że tak nie będzie, gdy mama patrzyła na niego w ten swój dociekliwy i pełen troski sposób. Wiedział, że czekała go rozmowa. - O nic - mruknął wymijająco. - Hailey jak zwykle jest złośliwa - skomentował, co spotkało się z niegrzecznym prychnięciem jego córki, na co Anne zmarszczyła brwi, zaniepokojona.

\- Desmond - wtrącił siwy, tęgi mężczyzna, by powstrzymać żonę od komentarzy, zmienić temat i uwagę skupić na teraz ważnym chłopaku jego syna, któremu podał dłoń.

\- Louis - mruknął szatyn i posłał uśmiech mężczyźnie. Wydawał się być miły, a on również chciał zrobić dobre, pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Powiedz mi, Louis - zaczął Desmond z rozbawionym uśmiechem i ukradkiem zerknął na Harry'ego. - Czy mój syn przechodzi kryzys wieku średniego?

\- Hah, nie - zaśmiał się Louis, po czym obrócił się do Harry'ego i teraz obaj na siebie patrzyli. - Myślę, że ma się całkiem dobrze - odparł, dłoń układając na ciepłej piersi bruneta i był pewien, że on teraz wyraźnie widział uczucie jakim go darzył, ponieważ Louis w jego oczach widział właśnie to, a dłoń pocierająca jego bok w tym go utwierdzała.

\- Mam się bardzo dobrze - mruknął pewnie Harry i, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoimi rodzicami, nachylił się do Louisa, by głośno go pocałować. W tej samej chwili Hailey wstała z fotela i niemal wbiegła na górę po schodach, chcąc pokazać tym swoje oburzenie, czym jednak Harry zdawał się nie przejmować i cmoknął jeszcze Louisa w policzek.

\- Cieszę się Harry, ale myślę, że musimy porozmawiać - oznajmiła poważnie Anne, ale na jej ustach błąkał się drobny uśmiech. - W tej chwili - dodała dosadnie, po czym skierowała się do jadalni, oczekując, że syn podąży za nią.

\- Pomogę Agnes - zadeklarował Louis, ponieważ widział jak kobieta męczy się z szykowaniem stołu i pilnowaniem bliźniaków. Powoli zaczynał dogadywać się z byłą żoną Harry'ego i nawet ją polubił i teraz z wielką chęcią jej pomoże.

\- Okej - westchnął Harry i cmoknął Louisa w czoło, zanim skierował się do jadalni na rozmowę z mamą.

\- Mogę zrozumieć to, że nie powiedziałeś nam - zaczęła Anne, gdy usiadł do stołu - ale to, że nie powiedziałeś dzieciom o związku z tym młodym chłopakiem jest już dużą przesadą.

\- Nie mów tak o Lou - obruszył się Harry. Louis nie był "tym młodym chłopakiem". Louis był jego chłopakiem. - I to nie tak, że cały czas milczałem. Powiedziałem im już dawno temu. Spotykam się z Lou od stycznia, a oni się dowiedzieli, gdy stwierdziłem, że nasz związek jest na tyle poważny, by po prostu wiedzieli. Nie chciałem wprowadzać Louisa do mojego rodzinnego życia, póki nie byłem pewien - wyjaśnił, najprościej jak potrafił, mimo, że nie do końca było to prawdą. Z początku ukrywał dzieciaki przed Lou, nie chcąc go stracić i tym samym nie mówił o nim dzieciom ze względu na Hailey, która wciąż nie zmieniła zdania.

\- W porządku - powiedziała Anne, przyjmując taką wersję wydarzeń. - Ale Hailey nie wygląda na zadowoloną - zauważyła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czy ona była kiedykolwiek zadowolona z mojego związku? - zaśmiał się gorzko Harry. Anne ułożyła dłonie na blacie stołu i pochyliła się do syna, by przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli jedynie patrząc na siebie.

\- Jesteś dorosły - zaczęła kobieta, przymykając oczy jakby z bezsilności. - Wychowujesz szóstkę dzieci i jestem pewna, że nie jest to łatwe, bo ja wychowałam tylko was dwoje, a i tak ledwo dawałam radę, by choć trochę robić to dobrze.

\- Mamo -

\- Daj mi dokończyć - obruszyła się, używając swojego silnego, matczynego tonu. - Chodzi o to, że... To z pewnością jest trudne, Harry, bycie dobrym ojcem dla całej szóstki. Nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłam, nigdy nie krytykowałam decyzji, błędów, zawsze cię wspieram, wiesz o tym i nie chcę teraz podważać twoich kompetencji, sugerować, że jesteś złym rodzicem. Nic z tych rzeczy. Chcę tylko, żebyś sam zwrócił uwagę na to co robisz. Mam na myśli Hailey oczywiście - mówiła cicho i spokojnie, a Harry słuchał ją uważnie. - Ty nie możesz jej na to pozwalać. Wystarczyło, że jestem tu ledwo dziesięć minut, a już widzę co robisz. Jesteś w związku, masz chłopaka i szczerze cieszę się z tego, że układasz sobie życie i życzę wam jak najlepiej, ale nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Chcę rozmawiać o Hailey, o jej podejściu do ciebie i twoim podejściu do niej.

\- Okej - zgodził się Harry, kiwając głową.

\- Oboje wiemy od zawsze, że Hailey nigdy nie podobało się, gdy byłeś związku, chodziłeś na randki czy cokolwiek z tego. Zawsze się wtedy wściekała i robiła wszystko, by zakończyć to cokolwiek masz. A co ty wtedy robiłeś? Ignorowałeś to, dawałeś sobie spokój z jej zachowaniem, będąc przekonanym, że jej przejdzie. Zawsze to robisz, Harry. Ja nie zamierzałam się w to mieszać, ale teraz nie mogę się powstrzymać. Widziałeś co teraz zrobiła, gdy pocałować Louisa? Ja widziałam. Widziałam łzy w jej oczach, zanim wyszła. Jest jej przykro, że teraz skupiasz się na Louisie, a ona swoim niegrzecznym zachowaniem stara się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, byś o niej nie zapominał, a co robisz? Ignorujesz ją. Zapominasz, że masz córkę, która też ma uczucia, która, owszem, zachowuje się bardzo źle rozrzucając wszędzie swoją zazdrość, ale pomyśl chociaż raz, dlaczego to robi, hm? Dlaczego z nią o tym nie porozmawiasz? Dlaczego nigdy niczego sobie nie wyjaśniacie? Ona się wścieka, bo traci twoją uwagę i tym samym stara się do ciebie dotrzeć, a ty ją ignorujesz i liczysz, że jej przejdzie. Czemu z nią nie porozmawiasz?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że totalnie to olałem? - oburzył się Harry unosząc nieco głos. - Mamo, błagam cię. Nie widzisz co tu się dzieje. Nie masz pojęcia ile razy starałem się nią rozmawiać, dotrzeć do niej. Praktycznie każdego dnia się staram. Każdego dnia ją zagaduję, proszę, by powiedziała mi o co tak naprawdę jest zła. Czy po prostu nie chce, żebym był w związku, żebym z nikim nie był, że chce bym był sam, bo ona jest zazdrosna, bo ona tak chce, czy może nie lubi Lou albo nie chce, żebym był z chłopakiem albo coś jeszcze innego. Ale ona milczy. Ja do niej mówię, a to ona mnie ignoruje, mamo. Ona - powiedział ze łzami w oczach. - A ja już po prostu nie mam siły. Nie wiem co mam robić. Mówię do niej, a ona albo zbywa mnie półsłówkami albo krzyczy albo totalnie zlewa. Zamyka się w pokoju na całe dnie, unika mnie jak tylko może, na weekendy wychodzi do Polly, a przecież jej tego nie zabronię.

\- A może właśnie powinieneś? Może powinieneś chociaż raz postawić sprawę jasno, krzyknąć tak jak ona i wyciągnąć z niej wszystko - zaproponowała Anne. - Skarbie, wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Domyślam się, że jesteś zakochany, że dobrze się wam układa. Louis wydaje się być miłym i dobrym chłopakiem. Ale nie zapominaj, że powinieneś być ojcem, tym razem surowym i wymagającym. Nie pozwalaj Hailey na takie zachowania, proszę cię. Nie czekaj, aż jej przejdzie i zrozumie, że jesteś teraz szczęśliwy. Nie czekaj tylko działaj teraz. Wyjaśnij z nią sobie wszystko. Wiem, że oboje myślimy podobnie, że wydaje nam się, że jest zazdrosna i samolubna i nie chce się tobą dzielić, ale czy w takim przypadku odsuwałaby się od ciebie? Wątpię. Nie jest tajemnicą, że ma charakter po Maksie - splunęła Anne i niemal zadrżała na wspomnienie byłego męża jej syna. - Jest czasem wredna czy niemiła, może jest trochę egoistką, ale to naprawdę dobra dziewczyna. Ma ogromne serce jest kochaną i wnuczką i córką i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale nie pozwól, by tak jak jej ojciec, manipulowała tobą, by wszystkimi rządziła, by wściekała się, gdy coś nie pójdzie po jej myśli. Powinieneś ją tego oduczyć, bo chyba nie chcemy, by miała problemy w przyszłości jako dorosła kobieta, prawda? Porozmawiaj z nią raz, a porządnie i dowiedz się, do cholery, o co jej chodzi - zakończyła twardo Anne, po czym spojrzała na Harry'ego z czułością i troską. Rozumiała go całkowicie, on był taki jak ona. Gdy jako matka nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z problemem również go ignorowała i czekała, aż samo się wszystko wyjaśni. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Harry mając szesnaście lat przyszedł i powiedział jej, że chce przedstawić swojego chłopaka. I ona była bardzo tolerancyjna, naprawdę. Nigdy nie miała problemu z homoseksualistami, ale kiedy okazało się, że jej syn jest gejem jakoś nie potrafiła sama sobie z tym poradzić. I to bardziej chodziło o to, że miała pretensje do siebie, iż nie zauważyła tego jako matka. Długi czas nie chciała poznawać tego chłopaka i nie chciała również rozmawiać z synem. Ale teraz już wiedziała, że to wcale nie jest dobre i nie zamierzała pozwolić, by Harry popełniał te same błędy.

\- Dzięki, mamo - mruknął Harry posyłając mamie uśmiech. Był naprawdę wdzięczny za te kilka słów, teraz miał w sobie więcej siły i odwagi, by przypiąć Hailey do muru i poważnie z nią porozmawiać, bo chodziło tu o jego ojcostwo, o jego córkę i jego związek. - Tylko... nie w tej chwili. Nie dzisiaj. Nadya ma urodziny i chcę, żeby ten dzień był miły, żeby należał do niej, bo dziś ona jest najważniejsza - wyjaśnił, na co Anne pokiwała ze zrozumieniem.

\- Oczywiście. A teraz powiedz mi coś o tym chłopcu - westchnęła z szerokim uśmiechem i oparła twarz na dłoni dla większego efektu, po czym zaśmiała się widząc jak jej syn się zawstydza. - Haroldzie - parsknęła. - Co to za rumieńce? Masz czterdzieści lat, to już nie czas na rumieńce - wypomniała mu żartobliwie.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? - mruknął Harry wzruszając ramionami. Gdzieś tam w salonie był jego Lou i pomagał Agnes przygotować przyjęcie i Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym jak szybko i łatwo chłopak wpasował się w ten cały harmider, który Harry nazywał rodziną. - Jesteśmy razem i... jestem szczęśliwy. I wierzę, że ja również go uszczęśliwiam.

\- Ile Louis ma lat? - spytała, oczywiście. Nie dało się ukryć, że jest pomiędzy nimi spora różnica wieku i to było pewne, iż Anne się tym zaciekawi.

\- Dwadzieścia pięć. Uh, w grudniu dwadzieścia sześć.

\- A ty masz czterdzieści jeden - zauważyła Anne. - To piętnaście lat różnicy, skarbie.

\- Wiem, że to dużo. Ale to niczego nie zmienia, naprawdę. Jest nam dobrze ze sobą - zapewniał Harry i taka była prawda. On nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy.

\- Nie wątpię. Tylko... on jest jeszcze młody, a ty masz już szóstkę dzieci, Harry, nie sądzę, że... -

\- Nie przeszkadza mu to - przerwał, wiedząc co zaraz usłyszy. - Sama widziałaś. Jest tutaj, na urodzinach Nadii. Lubi dzieci, a one lubią jego. Dogadują się. Wszystko jest dobrze. No, prawie - mruknął, mając na myśli Hailey, a Anne pokiwała krótko, jednak Harry wyraźnie widział niepewność w jej oczach. - Wiesz, ja mam nawet wrażenie, że... - zaczął, jednak urwał, gdy zrozumiał co chce powiedzieć.

\- Że?

\- Weźmiesz mnie za wariata - zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale mama wciąż patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, więc się zdecydował. - Że to jest właśnie to. Że jego miejsce jest przy mnie. Że to jego szukałem.

Anne milczała. Milczała, ponieważ nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w oczach jej syna tyle pewności i szczęścia i jedyne co zrobiła to uśmiechnęła się do niego i zaraz skupiła uwagę, na szatynie, który stanął w drzwiach.

\- Przepraszam? - odezwał się Louis nieśmiało i uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry na niego spojrzał. - Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Nie, jasne, że nie - powiedziała Anne, a jej oczy rozbłysły, gdy zauważyła jak jej syn patrzy na tego chłopaka.

\- Olaf cię woła - powiedział Louis do Harry'ego. - Układają puzzle z Oliverem i twierdzą, że to twoja ulubiona zabawa i musisz uczestniczyć.

\- Oczywiście - sapnął Harry, przewracając oczami, a jego mama zaśmiała się głośno. - Kocham puzzle - burknął wstając od stołu.

Tak naprawdę to nie, bo jego synowie zawsze byli najmądrzejsi i jeśli kawałek nie pasował do danego elementu to nie interesowało ich to, on musiał tam być, a tata nie miał racji.

Harry objął Louisa i automatycznie przycisnął usta do jego skroni i wyprowadził ich z kuchni, doskonale czując na sobie wzrok jego mamy.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - spytał go Louis szeptem.

\- O tobie - przyznał Harry. - Obiecuję, że same dobre rzeczy - dodał z uśmiechem, widząc zaniepokojoną minę Louisa.

Usiedli na małych poduszkach przy chłopcach, gdzie obaj ułożyli już połowę obrazka, co Harry uważał za ogromny sukces. Olaf co chwilę wykłócał się z Harrym, że ten puzzel musi pasować do drugiego, mimo że nie pasował. Nie zdążyli jednak stworzyć polany Kubusia Puchatka, zanim przyszedł czas na przyjęcie, dlatego zbudowali ochronę z klocków dla puzzlowego obrazka, by nikt go nie zniszczył i całą czwórką ostatecznie dołączyli do wszystkich, by napić się bezalkoholowego szampana i zjeść misiowe ciasteczka.

Cały ten czas wszystko kręciło się wokół Nadii. Na początku oczywiście wszyscy zaśpiewali jej sto lat i złożyli krótkie, typowe życzenia, by dziewczynka nie czuła się zakłopotana. Nawet Hailey wróciła i starała się być miła. Agnes pokroiła dla wszystkich tort imitujący wielki, czerwony prezent, a po posiłku, jako matka solenizantki, zorganizowała zabawy dla siedmiu dziewięciolatek i jednej dziesięciolatki. W tym czasie Louis zdążył poznać osiemnastoletnich synów Gemmy i Michała; Alana i Anthony'ego i nawet załapali wspólny język, szczególnie z Alanem, który interesował się aktorstwem. Desmond również potrzebował porozmawiać z chłopakiem syna i dla żartów zagadnął czy czasem "nie leci na pieniądze Harry'ego", jednak było w tym odrobinę powagi, ponieważ Louis był młody, dużo młodszy od Harry'ego i on się tylko martwił, jako ojciec. Harry zapewnił, że łączy ich przede wszystkim ogromne uczucie jakim się darzą.

\- Prezenty! - krzyknęła Nadya, sprawiając, że wszyscy na powrót zgromadzili się wokół niej, ciekawi co dziewczynka dostała.

Usadowiła się wygodnie na kanapie, a mama podawała jej paczuszki, od najmniejszej. Rozerwała zielony papier, pełna ekscytacji, po czym uniosła wieczko kartonu i jej wcześniejszy, szeroki uśmiech zniknął i zamiast niego na jej twarzy pojawiło oburzenie.

\- Kto mi to kupił? - krzyknęła, wyciągając z paczki małego, elektronicznego pieska, tego samego, którego chciał kupić dla niej Louis, i uniosła go w górę, patrząc na wszystkich oskarżycielsko. Wtedy zdradził się Ethan, gdy wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Myślałem, że ci się spodoba - parsknął, chociaż sam nie wierzył w to co mówił.

\- Naprawdę? To dobre dla czterolatków! - jęknęła, a Harry szturchnął Louisa ze śmiechem, ponieważ on mówił to samo, a Louis przewrócił na niego oczami. Dobrze, że jednak tego nie kupił.

\- Ale przynajmniej jest zabawny - bronił się chłopak.

\- Następny - zażądała Nadya, odrzucając zabawkę i ignorując ciche śmiechy niektórych z gości, a mama podała jej małą, różową torebeczkę. Wyjęła z niej miękką paczuszkę zwiniętą w ozdobny papier i przewiązaną kokardą. Liczyła, że to będzie coś co tym razem jej się spodoba i z dudniącym sercem otworzyła prezent, a na jej buzi pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy okazało się, że jest to śliczna, biała sukienka. - O mamuniu! - wykrzyknęła, unosząc sukienkę przed sobą i przyjrzała jej się szczęśliwa, a Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że kupił dobry prezent. - Jest prześliczna! Kto mi ją kupił?

\- Louis - mruknął Harry dumnie i spojrzał na Louisa z czułością, który teraz rumienił się, ponieważ wszyscy na niego patrzyli.

\- Dziękuję, Lou. Kocham ją - przyznała, dociskając miękki materiał do piersi.

\- Proszę bardzo, skarbie - odparł cicho Louis, zadowolony z siebie.

\- Będziesz mogła założyć ją na urodziny twoich braci - zauważyła Agnes.

\- Nie. Ubiorę ją na wasz ślub - oznajmiła pewnie, przez co wszyscy nagle zamilkli. - Na twój i taty - wyjaśniła Nadya, spoglądając na Louisa. Hailey z trudem powstrzymywała się od komentarza, podczas gdy Anne zerkała zdezorientowana na syna, a Ryan odwrócił twarz, nie chcąc patrzeć na to wszystko. Szatyn oblał się czerwienią, a Harry ściskał go mocno w pasie, samemu nieruchomiejąc, ponieważ żaden nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować. Nie sądzili, że Nadya ma o nich takie zdanie, ale myśl o ich ślubie wywołała u obu małe uśmiechy. To była miła myśl, jednak zdecydowanie nie była to pora na tak odległe plany.

\- Myślę, że... - zaczął Louis, śmiejąc się cicho, by rozerwać napiętą atmosferę - że jednak urodziny bliźniaków odbędą się prędzej - zażartował, na co Nadya wydęła dolną wargę, ale pokiwała głową i odłożyła sukienkę, gotowa na otworzenie kolejnego prezentu.

Harry spojrzał na Lou, który z lekkim dyskomfortem przyglądał się Nadii. Wszyscy teraz byli pochłonięci otwieraniem prezentów, więc Harry pomyślał, że może sobie pozwolić, na mały pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Louis zerknął na niego speszony i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało po czym spuścił wzrok. Nie wiedział czy mógł cieszyć się na myśl jego ślubu z Harrym, ale mężczyzna wydawał się być tym rozbawiony i podekscytowany tak jak i on, bo mimo że dopiero co do siebie docierali, to jednak fajnie było tak pofantazjować, szczególnie gdy wiedzieli, że mają wsparcie u Nadii.

\- Kiedyś o tym pomyślimy - szepnął Harry do ucha chłopaka, nos wtykając w jego miękkie kosmyki i jakby na potwierdzenie słów cmoknął go w skroń i przytulił ciaśniej do siebie, by przekazać mu jak najwięcej uczucia, by upewnić go, że to co ich łączy jest poważne, szczere i głębokie na tyle, iż można już dumać nad ich przyszłością.


	23. 22

\- Poszliśmy do baru - powiedział dumnie Niall, sięgając po kolejną frytkę i wepchnął ją sobie do buzi. Siedzieli z Louisem przy stole i właśnie spożywali jakże zdrowy obiad pełen tłuszczu i soli, ale to właśnie takie posiłki obaj uwielbiali.

\- Zabrałeś ją do baru? - zaśmiał się głośno Louis, rozlewając mnóstwo ketchupu na swoją porcję. On w przeciwieństwie do Nialla nigdy nie jadł frytek bez ketchupu, ketchup to podstawa. Za to Horan opychał się samymi smażonymi ziemniakami i popijał gazowanym napojem. Dobrze, że Harry nie miał pojęcia o ich posiłku, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie byłby zadowolony.

\- A to źle? Bary są spoko. Giovanna to normalna laska, nie potrzebuje bankowca w garniaku, żeby zabrał ją do drogiej restauracji, gdzie na główne danie podają kawior, wiesz? - żachnął się Niall. Nie uważał, by miejsce na randkę wybrane przez niego było jakieś złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, dziewczyna była bardzo zadowolona z ich spotkania.

\- Jesteś śmieszny - skwitował Louis, machając frytką przed twarzą przyjaciela. - Dla twojej wiadomości ja tego nie potrzebuję. To, że czasem gdzieś z Harrym wyjdziemy to tylko taki bonus do naszego pięknego związku. Ja tylko zawsze myślałem, że dziewczyny wolą spokojniejsze miejsca na pierwszą randkę, a nie jakiś bar, gdzie jedyne co słyszysz to łomotanie w głowie i pijackie krzyki.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mylisz bar z klubem, nie? - zaśmiał się Niall, na co Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- A jest jakaś różnica?

\- Bar to coś jak restauracja, tylko bardziej wyluzowana, a klub to miejsce na imprezy - wyjaśnił, a gdy dostrzegł rumieńce zawstydzenia na twarzy Louisa zdecydował się kontynuować. - Więc zabrałem ją do baru, gdzie usiedliśmy przy ładnym stoliku, ja zamówiłem piwo, a ona jakiegoś babskiego drinka, a potem zjedliśmy jakiegoś kurczaka chyba i rozmawialiśmy i było bardzo miło - opowiedział w skrócie z zadowolonym uśmiechem, a Louis uniósł na niego brew.

\- I to tyle? - spytał zdziwiony. Niall wzruszył ramionami wciąż zapychając się frytkami.

\- No a co mam ci powiedzieć? - sapnął blondyn.

\- No nie wiem, całowaliście się chociaż? - zaproponował Louis i miał pewność, że tak było, gdy na polikach przyjaciela pojawił się solidny rumieniec, a na twarz wstąpił nieśmiały uśmiech. - Całowaliście się! - zawołał szczęśliwie Louis i położył się płasko na stole, brodę opierając na dłoniach. Chciał poznać każdy szczegół ich spotkania, wiedząc, że naprawdę dobrze się bawili, ale Niall niestety nie wyglądał na chętnego, by zdać relacje z jego randki. - Mów jak było.

\- Uh, nie wiem, no… - westchnął Niall ze znużeniem.

\- Kiedy się pocałowaliście? Kto pocałował pierwszy? Jak było? Dobrze całuje? - wypytywał Louis, sprawiając, że Niall tracił jakąkolwiek ochotę, by mówić o jego pocałunku z Giovanną. Wolał zachować to dla siebie. - Niall, no powiedz mi, proszę - jęknął szatyn i wydął dolną wargę, przez co Horan ostatecznie skinął głową.

\- Pocałowaliśmy się jak już odprowadziłem ją do domu, typowo - parsknął Niall, wracając wspomnieniami do wczorajszego wieczora. - Przyznała, że podobała jej się randka i że liczy na kolejną no i powiedziałem, że ja też i potem ją pocałowałem. To był zwykły pocałunek, taki raczej czuły buziak i było naprawdę miło - opowiedział Niall z uśmiechem, a Louis dostrzegł jak jego oczy ładnie błyszczą i osobiście bardzo się cieszył, że jego przyjaciel poznał całkiem fajną dziewczynę, z tego co opowiadał, i że dobrze się z nią bawił już na pierwszym spotkaniu. To było ważne. - Taaak, napiszę do niej później.

\- Trzymasz ją na dystans? - zaśmiał się Louis kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę, żeby pomyślała, że się narzucam albo że jestem desperatem - przyznał Niall.

\- Przestań. Jeśli jej się podobało i jesteś pewien, że tak było to ona teraz czeka niecierpliwie aż się odezwiesz. Inaczej pomyśli, że tobie mogło się nie podobać jak będziesz tak zwlekał.

\- Serio? - stęknął Niall, zaniepokojony. Zawsze myślał, że dziewczyny nie lubią jak im się ktoś narzuca i nie tylko dziewczyny. Jego pierwsze zauroczenie z podstawówki, a konkretniej Mason odrzucił go, ponieważ codziennie zostawiał mu w klasie na ławce karteczki z zapytaniem czy go lubi i gumę balonową, na co chłopak po długim czasie odpowiedział mu, że to wkurzające i że ma przestać. Tak więc od tamtej pory Niall był zdystansowany do wszystkich i najpierw dokładnie badał teren zanim przystępował do akcji.

\- No raczej - odparł Louis, jakby to było oczywiste. - Po pierwszym spotkaniu z Harrym cały czas sprawdzałem telefon, czy przypadkiem nie napisał, pamiętasz? Jestem pewien, że Giovanna robi to samo - zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Powinienem napisać? - mruknął Niall z grymasem na twarzy, a Louis mu pokiwał.

\- Powinieneś.

\- No okej - stęknął Niall i sięgnął po telefon, by napisać proste “hej"do ślicznej brunetki, która jakimś cudem bardzo go polubiła. On również ją polubił i nie mógł się doczekać ich kolejnej randki, na którą oczywiście niedługo ją zaprosi.

Giovanna nie była w ogóle w jego typie. Była tak bardzo wysoka, że będąc w szpilkach przewyższała go o kilka centymetrów. Jej brązowe, falowane włosy sięgały jej niemal do pośladków, a szare oczy przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Była bardzo pewną siebie i rozgadaną dziewczyną, co sprawiało, że gadatliwy Niall zapominał przy niej języka i jedyne na co potrafił się zdobyć to podziwianie i słuchanie tej pięknej kobiety, która wiedziała bardzo dużo na wiele tematów i ani razu nie wspomniała o markowych butach czy doczepianych rzęsach i Niall bardzo to w niej cenił, bo mówiła dużo ale sensownie. Natomiast typ Nialla to dużo niższa od niego blondynka, której włosy nie są na tyle długie, by ciągle wplątywały mu się w palce, o brązowych oczach i nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Spokojna dziewczyna, pozwalająca mówić jemu z prostym poczuciem humoru. A jednak Niall zainteresował się totalnym przeciwieństwem, ale wcale tego nie kwestionował. Giovanna bardzo go interesowała i on zamierzał ją poznać.

\- A jak tam urodziny? - zagadnął Niall, ponieważ bardzo nie chciał rozmawiać o sobie. Nie lubił tego po prostu, a wiedział doskonale, że Harry to ulubiony temat Louisa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie zwycięsko, widząc jak jego przyjaciel rumieni się i kuli na swoim miejscu.

\- Było… zabawnie - przyznał Louis, nie wiedząc zbytnio co powiedzieć. - Myślę, że rodzice Harry'ego mnie polubili.

\- Bardzo są starzy? - spytał Niall od niechcenia i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Zamknij się - zawył Louis rzucając frytką w przyjaciela, na co ten zaśmiał się głośno, odchylając się na krześle. - Nie obchodzi mnie ile mają lat, wiadomo że są już dziadkami, ale dla mnie ważne jest to, że mnie tolerują. Poza tym mieszkają ponad dwie godziny od Londynu i nie będę się z nimi za często widywał, tak więc no… jest spoko.

\- A Harry?

\- Co Harry? Czekaj - mruknął Louis i sięgnął po telefon, gdy usłyszał dźwięk esemesa, po czym uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc nadawcę. Harry dosłownie piętnaście minut temu napisał mu, że znika na dwie godzinki, bo ma spotkanie z inwestorami, ale najwyraźniej nie było aż tak ważne, skoro właśnie do niego napisał ckliwą wiadomość z dużą ilością emoji.

\- Harry? - spytał Niall ze śmiechem, na co Louis kiwnął krótko, odpisując mężczyźnie na wiadomość. - Co napisał?

\- Że za mną tęskni - westchnął szatyn z uśmiechem, wciąż wpatrzony w ekran komórki. - Ma jakieś spotkanie niby bardzo ważne, ale jak widać nie, skoro do mnie pisze. Nudzi się chłopak - parsknął, kręcąc przy tym głową.

Niall posłał mu spojrzenie i wstał od stołu, zbierając ich brudne talerze, a Louis zajął się wymianą wiadomości z Harrym. Zdążył już zauważyć, że chłopak ostatnio nie miał porządnej chwili sam na sam ze swoim ukochanym i trochę go to martwiło. Liczył, że Harry cały czas będzie zabiegał o względy jego przyjaciela, a wyglądało to jak jakby facet sobie odpuścił zaraz po tym jak wprowadził szatyna w ten swój świat. Z jednej strony miał byłą żonę, z drugiej byłego męża, matkę pierwszego syna gdzieś na uboczu, dzieci po środku, a Louis powoli zostawał w tyle i to nie tak Niall sobie wyobrażał ich związek. Martwił się, że szatyn niedługo zostanie całkowicie pominięty, chociaż starał się tak o tym nie myśleć, bo Harry'emu raczej poważnie na nim zależało. Tu chodziło o to, że przestał się starać, przestał wymigiwać się od pilnowania dzieci, przestał urywać się z pracy, by zobaczyć się z Lou, przestał kręcić, kombinować i kłamać, by znaleźć chwilę dla chłopaka. Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo wszystko było jasne, nie było żadnych konfliktów pomiędzy nimi czy pomiędzy Harrym, a dziećmi, jednak z drugiej cała ta "czysta sytuacja”, według Nialla, powoli zaczynała dołować chłopaka. To wyglądało tak jakby jego czas z Harrym równał się od razu z czasem z dziećmi i oni obaj to rozumieli, ponieważ wiadomo, że Harry był jednak ojcem, ojcem szóstki dzieciaków i musiał się nimi zająć, jednak jeśli nie Lou to Nialla odrobinę to denerwowało. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel został odstawiony na drugi plan tylko dlatego, że rozumie Harry'ego i nie wymaga. Może nie słownie, ale w głębi siebie z pewnością brakowało mu ich intymności.

\- Lou? - mruknął, na powrót dosiadając się do chłopaka. Ten poklikał coś jeszcze w telefonie, po czym zablokował go i spojrzał na blondyna z radosnym uśmiechem. Nie wyglądał jednak na smutnego czy zawiedzionego i Niall pomyślał, że może nie jest tak pomiędzy nim, a Harrym jak on sobie wyobrażał. Może faktycznie jak zwykle wyolbrzymiał sprawę, niepotrzebnie oskarżając Stylesa i zbytnio martwiąc się o przyjaciela, który był przecież dorosłym człowiekiem i umiał sobie radzić. Szczególnie od kiedy miał Harry'ego radził sobie coraz lepiej. Niall nie powinien był podważać ich związku i uczuć, nie powinien w ogóle wysnuwać takich wniosków i zaczynać tę rozmowę, więc zrezygnował z niej. - Nieważne - rzucił przyjaźniej i machnął ręką, ale Louis nie zmierzał mu tego odpuścić.

\- Hm? - mruknął, marszcząc brwi. - Co? O co chodzi?

\- Nic, ja tylko głośno myślę - odparł Niall wymijająco. Naprawdę nie chciał już o tym rozmawiać. Wiedział, że Louis albo się wzburzy, że on znów wtrąca się w ich związek i snuje swoje chore teorie albo się zdołuje i zacznie na siłę szukać dowodu na hipotezę Horana.

\- Ale ja niczego nie słyszę - burknął kpiąco Louis. - No dawaj, powiedz o co chodzi - zażądał, więc Niall nie miał wyboru.

\- Nie uważasz, że… ech, że Harry już się nie stara? - zaproponował, tonem głosu sygnalizując, że chce na spokojnie porozmawiać, a nie się kłócić.

\- No ale co masz na myśli?

\- Nie wiem….jakby, nie tęsknisz za nim? W sensie, że nie brakuje ci może czasu z nim tak we dwoje? Bo ostatnio jak się spotykacie czy coś to zawsze są dzieciaki wokół - wyjaśnił Niall na spokojnie, co spotkało się z zupełnie niespodziewanym uśmiechem Louisa.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, jeśli o to ci chodzi - przyznał szczerze Louis. - A nawet przeciwnie. Cieszę się, że mogę spędzać czas i z Harrym i z jego dziećmi. One są dla niego najważniejsze, więc teraz są też częścią mojego życia. I ja naprawdę to lubię. I to nie tak, że dzieciaki są cały czas wokół nas. Zawsze znajdziemy chwilę, żeby się pocałować albo coś. Jest naprawdę dobrze, Niall. Nie masz się o co martwić. Nie idę w odstawkę, tak jak sobie myślisz, a Harry nie przestał się starać, bo akurat jutro zabiera mnie na randkę - powiedział i wyszczerzył się na koniec, ponieważ tak, Harry zabierał ich jutro do tej ładnej restauracji, gdzie byli po premierze Hamleta i jakby nie patrzeć, to właśnie tam Louis po raz pierwszy szczerze otworzył się przed Harrym i zaczął mówić o swoich uczuciach.

\- Tak, czyli jak zwykle się mylę - parsknął Niall, czując się pokonanym. Wiedział, że nie powinien był wyciągać na wierzch swoich przypuszczeń, że nie powinien był w ogóle mieć takie przypuszczenia, jednak natura jego przyjaciela wręcz wymuszała na nim, by sprawdzał wszystko wokół niego dwa razy, by martwił się bardziej, by troszczył się o niego i zapewnił mu szczęście. I teraz taki Harry z wielkim balastem doświadczeń i problemów zawrócił mu w głowie i Niall nie mógł po prostu tego porzucić i dać im żyć w spokoju. Musiał się martwić.

\- Niall - westchnął Louis i chwycił w swoją dłoń ramię blondyna w pocieszającym geście. - To kochane, że się o mnie martwisz. Ale wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, ja i Harry mamy się bardzo dobrze, okej? Powoli wtapiam się w jego rodzinę i to cudowne, bo właśnie o to mi chodzi. On nie musi już się dzielić na mnie i na dzieci, a może to połączyć, teraz możemy być wszyscy razem, wiesz? Jak rodzina.

\- Jak rodzina - powtórzył Niall i posłał Louisowi szczery uśmiech. Potrafił to zrozumieć i poniekąd cieszył się, że Louis jest szczęśliwy z tym co ma.

\- A wiesz….- zaczął po chwili Louis. - W piątek Harry będzie załatwiał z Agnes jakieś sprawy na przyjęcie chłopców, a ja w tym czasie zostanę z nimi i Nadią - oznajmił radośnie. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż spędzi czas z dzieciakami, sam, bez żadnej presji, kiedy będzie mógł na spokojnie z nimi pogadać i się pobawić, co równało się oczywiście z zaskarbieniem ich sympatii. Bardzo zależało mu na dobrym kontakcie z najmłodszymi, ponieważ to do maluchów najciężej jest dotrzeć i otrzymać ich zaufanie, bo jest jednak dla nich obcy.

\- Harry i Agnes? A ty zajmujesz się dzieciakami? - zaciekawił się Niall. To było dla niego trochę podejrzane.

\- No tak - przytaknął Louis.

\- A nie boisz się, że może oni coś… no wiesz. Może mają romans? - mruknął Niall, ściszając głos, jakby bał się, że ktoś inny może ich usłyszeć. Louis miał ochotę go uderzyć.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Poznałem już Agnes i jest naprawdę fajna - przyznał, siląc się na wewnętrzny spokój. - I jestem pewien, że z Harrym nie łączy ich nic oprócz dzieci. Z nią też jestem gotów się zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Louis - westchnął Niall, a jego głowa śmiesznie opadłą na lewą stronę.

\- Mówię poważnie, Niall - przerwał mu Louis, tym razem nie kryjąc złości. - Przestań się wszystkiego doszukiwać, okej? We wszystkim widzisz problem. Mogę zrozumieć to, że się o mnie martwisz, ale nie martw się o Harry'ego i nie posądzaj go o zdradę, dobra?

\- No okej - bąknął Niall, po czym posłał uśmiech szatynowi, widząc jak ten również się do niego uśmiecha. Jak już wcześniej wspominał w swojej głowie, to troska o przyjaciela zmuszała go do wielu uprzedzeń wobec Stylesa i nie mógł nic poradzić na ciągłe wątpliwości, mimo że cieszył się ich szczęściem.

\- Zamiast bawić się w Sherlocka powinieneś to pozmywać - rzucił Louis, wstając od stołu i wskazał Niallowi na dwie patelnie pełne tłuszczu i masę talerzy, pewnie jeszcze sprzed dwóch dni.

\- Ja? - oburzył się blondyn, sprawiając, że szatyn chichotał w swoją dłoń. - Z tego co wiem to ty tutaj gotowałeś.

\- Skoro ja gotowałem to teraz ty posprzątaj - postanowił Louis stanowczo. Odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, gdy podążał do swojego pokoju, ponieważ Niall wręcz rzucił się na niego, wyrywając z niego okrzyk. Opadł ciężko na jego plecy, by przydusić go swoją wagą i śmiał się z tego jak Louis ledwo radzi sobie z utrzymaniem równowagi. - Złaź ze mnie, ty mała kurwo - zawołał Louis opadając na łóżko, dzięki czemu pozbył się zbędnego balastu.

\- Mocne słowa jak na dwunastolatka - parsknął Niall i przeturlał się przez łóżko, by ostatecznie wspiąć się na drobne ciało Louisa i przyszpilić je mocno do miękkiego materaca. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok czerwonych ze złości polików Louisa i jego naelektryzowanych włosów. Nozdrza poruszały się zabawnie z każdym jego oddechem, a usta zacisnęły w wąską linie i jego mimika była rozbrajająca za każdym razem, gdy się złościł, przez co miało się ochotę wkurzać go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jesteś pojebany! - wrzasnął Louis, szarpiąc się i wyrywając z uścisku blondyna, jednak na marne, ponieważ chłopak był silniejszy. Zaciskał palce na jego chudych nadgarstkach, a jego kościsty tyłek wbijał mu się w uda i Louis miał ochotę, znowu, porządnie go walnąć.

\- A ty mi dorównujesz - zaśmiał się Niall i poluźnił nieco chwyt, dzięki czemu Louis zdołał uwolnić swoje dłonie, po czym złapał Nialla za szyję i pociągnął na siebie, tak że obaj skończyli wtuleni w siebie do czasu aż zadzwonił Harry i Louis musiał odebrać.

>ts<

Uczucie pustki i chłodu to najgorsze, czego Harry mógł doświadczyć, budząc się o szóstej rano w swoim dużym łóżku. Myśl, że musi wstać, umyć zęby i iść do pracy ani trochę go nie pocieszała. Miał teraz ten moment w swoim życiu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że taka kolej rzeczy w ogóle mu nie odpowiadała. Nie pragnął ani tej ciszy o poranku, ani spokoju, a już na pewno nie zimna, które otulało go z każdej strony, nieważne jak mocno opatulił się kołdrą i kocem, nieważne, że był maj, bo to jednak nie o taki rodzaj zimna mu chodziło. Był zakochany jak nigdy przedtem i potrzebował mieć przy sobie tę osobę, którą darzył głębokim i silnym uczuciem, w każdej chwili swojego życia, już zawsze, i przede wszystkim z rana. Chciał mieć tę możliwość pobudki przy drobnym szatynie, ażeby był pierwszą osobą jaką powita, chciał go przytulić i poczuć jego ciepło przy swojej zimnej skórze, chciał lenić się z nim pod pościelą, a potem zamknąć się w łazience i golić poliki, podczas gdy on układałby swoje włosy i zerkaliby na siebie z uśmiechami i cmokali się co chwilę, będąc po prostu szczęśliwymi.

Oczywiście, że miał prawo do takich fantazji. Wiedział jednak, że to zdecydowanie za szybko, o wiele za szybko, by proponować Louisowi wspólne mieszkanie. Chłopak za nic w świecie nie zgodziłby się, tego był pewien. Oni jeszcze nie powiedzieli sobie co tak naprawdę do siebie czują, dopiero co ich związek wkraczał w ten poważniejszy etap i wszystko wymagało czasu. I Harry miał też dzieci. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że chciał, bardzo chciał mieć przy sobie tego chłopaka o wiele częściej niż było mu dane. Miał też wrażenie, że to on siedział w tym głębiej od Louisa. Chłopak wciąż wydawał się być do niego nieco zdystansowany, podczas gdy on był gotów obrzucać go płatkami róż i dosłownie nosić na rękach. Był w nim tak szaleńczo zakochany, że sam nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. I nie miał za złe Louisowi tego, że on pewnie nie darzył go tak dużym uczuciem, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało, a jedynie potęgowało jego chęci, by starać się o niego, każdego dnia bardziej, by go w sobie rozkochać i uczynić szczęśliwym, tak jak on czynił szczęśliwym jego. Znał Lou i wiedział, że potrzebował on czasu, by zaufać i chcieć dzielić się sobą, czasu, który jedynie im pomoże upewnić się w uczuciach i z pewnością je wzmocni.

Dlatego też czas ten starał się wykorzystywać jak najlepiej, by nie tracić ani sekundy, i każdego dnia pisał do Louisa miłą wiadomość na dzień dobry. Chciał, by chłopak dobrze zaczynał dzień, by zaczynał go z myślą o nim i uśmiechem na swojej ładnej buzi.

Przekręcił się na prawy bok i sięgnął po swój telefon z szafki nocnej. Była dokładnie szósta i siedem minut, a rolety w jego sypialni na szczęście były zasłonięte i żadne promienie nie drażniły jego zmęczonych, starych oczu, poza oczywiście ostrym światłem ekranu. Mimo, że spał solidne pięć godzin to czuł się nieco wyczerpany po wczorajszym, wieczornym joggingu, podczas którego przebiegł niespełna osiem kilometrów i miał do siebie niemały żal. Chociaż może było to rozczarowanie, bo powoli zaczynał tracić formę i nie był już tak wysportowany jak kilka lat temu, kiedyś bez problemu pokonywał dziesięć kilometrów dziennie, a wczoraj przy ósmym miał już dość. Wiedział, że wpływ miał na to przede wszystkim jego wiek i może troszkę bolał go ten fakt, ale tylko troszkę, bo miał swoją godność i potrafił pogodzić się z tym, iż nie jest już nastolatkiem. Był dumnym i dojrzałym mężczyzną.

“Miłego dnia, skarbie. Zjedz zdrowe śniadanie c: xx.” - wysłał do Louisa, mimo że chłopak jeszcze spał i wstawał dopiero przed godziną siódmą, ale on wstał właśnie teraz i to był jego sposób na brak pocałunku. Wsunął nogi w kapcie i ziewając podszedł do szafy, skąd wyjął prosty, granatowy garnitur i czarną koszulę, ponieważ dziś zabierał Louisa na randkę i zdecydował się na stonowane kolory, po czym ruszył z tym do łazienki. Zdążył się wyszykować w niecałe piętnaście minut i związał swoje długie loki, a wychodząc zatrzymał się przed otwartym pokojem córki.

Stanął w progu i przyglądał się jak Hailey, będąc jeszcze w piżamie, z dziwnym pośpiechem pakuje do torby kilka ubrań, bieliznę i dużą kosmetyczkę, przez co zaczynało brakować miejsca na książki. Harry obserwował ją w ciszy i zastanawiał się po co ona to robi. To znaczy domyślał się w jakim celu, jednak nie bardzo rozumiał, bo z tego co mu powiedziała, to miała dziś tylko iść do Polly po lekcjach, a nie nocować. Najwyraźniej zmieniła zdanie.

\- Zamierzasz nocować u Polly? - zapytał, całkowicie spokojnie, tak by nie denerwować szesnastolatki, a może właśnie teraz spróbuje z nią porozmawiać.

\- Nie. Zamierzam nocować u taty - burknęła, wstając z podłogi i nie zaszczycając ojca spojrzeniem, zaczęła udawać, że coś robi, miotając się w tę i z powrotem.

\- Och - westchnął Harry, a jego ramiona opadły nieznacznie. Nie spodziewał się tego i każda taka “ucieczka” Hailey do Maxa bolała go, ponieważ wiedział, że robi to na złość jemu. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nie mógł jej zabronić spotykania się z drugim ojcem, jak również nie był w stanie udowodnić jej, iż wie, że z jej strony jest to zwykła złośliwość, a nie chęć spędzenia czasu z tatą. Nie zamierzał się też kłócić, więc kiwnął krótko w zgodzie, na co Hailey zmarszczyła brwi, ramiona splatając na piersi. - No dobra - dodał.

\- Dobra? Tylko tyle? - sapnęła zdziwiona, a ton jej głosu sugerował, iż chce się pokłócić.

\- No? - stęknął Harry wzruszając ramionami i wycofał się chcąc po prostu odejść i to zostawić, ale Hailey nie chciała.

\- Żadnych kłótni, krzyków, zakazów? Nie wiem, no, cokolwiek. Nie zabronisz mi? - warknęła, robiąc kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Jej twarz wyrażała zaangażowanie i czystą złość, jednak w jej oczach Harry dostrzegał swoistego rodzaju smutek. Były szkliste i przygaszone i w jakimś stopniu wyglądały tak, jakby dziewczyna płakała niedawno.

\- A czemu miałbym? I tak mnie nie słuchasz - mruknął cicho, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, że go rani, ale ona uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.

\- Ja nie słucham ciebie? Ja? No chyba jest zupełnie odwrotnie - sapnęła, zgarniając ubrania z łóżka.

\- Żartujesz sobie teraz? To ja ciągle do ciebie mówię, a ty mnie totalnie zlewasz - przyznał Harry i mimo złości jaka się w nim kumulowała to starał się zachować spokój, starał się nie krzyczeć, by nie dać jej satysfakcji.

\- Bo kiedy ja mówię do ciebie to ty mnie ignorujesz! Jak zwykle! - wrzasnęła, tupiąc przesadnie nogą. Jej włosy roztrzepały się, a poliki zaczynały nabierać kolorów przez zdenerwowanie. - Nigdy nie obchodzi cię co ja mam do powiedzenia - dodała, trzęsącym się głosem i zacisnęła mocno usta, po czym spuściła głowę, ponieważ nie chciała, by tata zauważył łzy w jej oczach. Nie miała siły na tę rozmowę, bała się o tym mówić.

\- Hailey, o czym ty - zaczął Harry, ale córka przerwała mu, wymijając go w drzwiach.

\- Nieważne - mruknęła i weszła do łazienki, po czym trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami, tym samym zostawiając zdezorientowanego Harry'ego po środku korytarza.

\- Co się tak drzecie? - wysapał Ethan, stając w progu swojego pokoju. Wciąż w piżamie z roztrzepanymi włosami pocierał swoje zaspane oczy i wydawał się jeszcze nie kontaktować.

\- Szykuj się do szkoły - powiedział cicho Harry, tym samym ignorując uwagę syna i zszedł do kuchni, by przygotować sobie kawę, a dzieciom herbatę.

Dzisiaj chciał mieć dobry dzień, ale właśnie pokłócił się z córką o pieprzonej szóstej rano, więc póki co nie był ani trochę zadowolony. Był zmęczony po wczorajszym biegu, jednak przede wszystkim był zmęczony psychicznie i wiedział, że dłużej nie wytrzyma takiego zachowania Hailey; musiał w końcu coś z tym zrobić, potrzebował wszystko sobie z nią wyjaśnić, jak najszybciej, ponieważ cierpieli na tym wszyscy.

Bez apetytu, jednak dla domagającego się żołądka, zajadał tosty z serkiem śmietankowym i popijał kawą, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Ethan. Chłopak jak zwykle był w świetnym humorze. Nieważne, że miał dziś kartkówkę z geografii, na którą nic nie umiał, on żartował sobie z tego i obiecał tacie, że na pewno poprawi, poza tym miał dziś trening w swojej nowej, miejskiej drużynie piłkarskiej i był bardzo podekscytowany i Harry starał się podzielać jego entuzjazm. Nic go tak nie pocieszało jak jego szczęśliwe dziecko i był dumny, że Ethan ma pasję, którą szczerze kochał i pragnął rozwijać.

\- Chyba będę musiał sobie sprawić nowe korki - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, buzie zapychając sobie jajecznicą, a Harry uniósł na niego lewą brew.

\- Miałeś na myśli: “tata będzie musiał mi sprawić nowe korki” - sprostował Harry złośliwie, ale w geście żartu, na co Ethan przewrócił oczami.

\- To to samo - burknął, po czym zachichotał na znaczący wzrok ojca.

\- Pod warunkiem, że poprawisz tę kartkówkę. Nie każę ci przecież wkuwać po nocach i zbierać samych szóstkek, ale jedynek to ja nie chcę widzieć, jasne? - zagroził mu Harry, machając łyżeczką ze swojej kawy. Ethan przytaknął grzecznie głową i naprawdę miał to na myśli. Nie miał przecież żadnej jedynki, a jeśli już jakaś mu się zdarzała to zawsze poprawiał, zanim tata zdążył się dowiedzieć. Tę geografię też poprawi.

Harry zauważył, że Hailey dziś wyjątkowo się nie pomalowała. Nawet nie użyła tuszu do rzęs, który poniekąd był dla niej tak samo ważny jak umycie zębów. Wyglądała na równie smutną i zmęczoną co on, kiedy przy stole siedziała zgarbiona w czarnej koszulce i białych spodniach i niechętnie konsumowała tost z dżemem. Wyglądała jakby specjalnie nie związała włosów, by zasłaniały jej przygaszoną twarz, by tata nie zauważył jej szklistych oczu, co jednak jej się nie udało.

\- Podwieźć cię do Maxa? - spytał Harry cicho, ponieważ chciał zagadać córkę, chciał by do niego mówiła. Nie potrafił znieść tego jak zdołowana była i potrzebował słyszeć jej głos.

\- Nie - mruknęła cicho i wzięła się za picie herbaty, tym samym chcąc uniknąć dalszej komunikacji z tatą.

\- Na jak długo planujesz u niego zostać? - spróbował ponownie, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zakończyła krótki dialog.

Na razie Harry się poddał. Czekał go ciężki dzień w pracy, więc nie chciał wywoływać kolejnej kłótni. Przynajmniej nie teraz, ponieważ liczył, że wyciągnie z Hailey wszystko przy najbliższej okazji, czyli jak tylko wróci od Maxa.

Odwiózł dzieci do szkoły, jedynie od syna otrzymując miłe pożegnanie, a potem szybko dotarł do pracy. Musiał dziś wykonać raport oraz plan sprzedażowy usług i bał się, że może się dziś z tym nie wyrobić do godziny szesnastej, więc zamierzał zająć się tym jak najszybciej, zaraz po tym jak zrobi obchód. W między czasie otrzymał esemes od Louisa ze słodką wiadomością: “Miłego dnia dla mojego kochanego dyrektora x A mleko jest zdrowe ;))” i nie mógł na to nie odpowiedzieć, dlatego spędzili kilka minut na krótkiej rozmowie.

Był w trakcie dyskusji z komornikiem, kiedy zadzwoniła do niego Agnes. Westchnął ciężko, twarz chowając w dłoniach, ponieważ domyślał się co jej telefon może oznaczać i zgodził się sam ze swoim stwierdzeniem z rana, iż ten dzień będzie zły.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej. Muszę odebrać - powiedział do siwego mężczyzny, po czym chwycił swoją komórkę i wyszedł na korytarz, by odebrać, mentalnie szykując się na wszystko. - Halo?

\- Harry - sapnęła Agnes i Harry wiedział, że ona pewnie też miała ciężki dzień w pracy. - Muszę dzisiaj zostać po godzinach - zaczęła zdenerwowana. - Mamy jakieś braki w budżecie i muszę to naprawić, więc sam rozumiesz.

\- Mhm - mruknął Harry, zachęcając ją do kontynuacji.

\- A dziś jest zebranie u chłopców i ono jest bardzo ważne, bo będzie z psychologiem czy tam pedagogiem i… Harry ja muszę zostać w pracy. Naprawdę muszę. Komendant jest wściekły. I muszę też być na tym zebraniu, to znaczy… chcę cię prosić, pójdziesz tam za mnie? Proszę, Harry, to ważne.

\- Pewnie - zgodził się od razu, siląc się na uśmiech, ponieważ był zawiedziony.

Mieli mieć dziś randkę z Lou, ale będzie musiał ją odwołać. Dzieci są ważne, są jego priorytetem, ale wiedział też, że tym samym sprawi przykrość chłopakowi. Nie chciał, by pomyślał, że Harry go “odkłada”, bo oczywiście, że nie. Ale to była wywiadówka chłopców, jego najmłodszych dzieci, z psychologiem czy tam pedagogiem i jeśli Agnes nie mogła się wstawić to był to jego obowiązek zrobić to za nią. Louis z pewnością zrozumie.

Dosłownie miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć.

\- Tak? - spytała Agnes zaskoczona, ale i ucieszona. Miała świadomość tego, że znów krzyżuje Harry'emu plany, że miał mieć dziś czas tylko dla Louisa, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na sytuację w jej pracy. Była mu bardzo wdzięczna i już planowała rekompensatę.

\- No tak. To w końcu ważne, nie? - odparł Harry, śmiejąc się krótko, tym samym chcąc pocieszyć siebie. Agnes nie robiła tego specjalnie, ale i tak było mu przykro. Głównie dlatego, iż na tym ucierpi przede wszystkim Louis, który niesamowicie cieszył się na ich dzisiejszą randkę w tej drogiej restauracji.

\- Bardzo ważne. Dziękuję - przyznała Agnes, a szczęście w jej głosie było nad wyraz oczywiste.

\- Przestań. To też moje dzieci - wytknął jej Harry, udając wzburzenie, na co ona mruknęła cicho i zaraz po tym się pożegnali.

Harry miał rację, zakładając z rana, że ten dzień będzie zły. Był ciężki. Na szczęście udało mu się skończyć raport, ale wypił przy tym trzy, nie filiżanki, a kubki czarnej, niesłodzonej kawy i nie zjadł nic. Poza tym ciągle myślał o tym, że randkę z Lou musi przełożyć na rzecz chłopców i ich edukacji. On nie chciał tylko, by szatyn był na niego zły lub by było mu przykro z tego powodu, nie chciał go tym zranić. Ale już planował jak to wszystko mu wynagrodzi.

Denerwował się, gdy podjeżdżał pod teatr. Dosłownie jego dłonie drżały na kierownicy. Bał się zobaczyć ból i zawód na buzi Louisa i chwilę uspokajał się w zaparkowanym samochodzie, do czasu aż nie dał sobie mentalnego policzka, bo jest do cholery dorosłym facetem, a zachowuje się jak gówniarz.

Wysiadł z auta dopiero jak zauważył ludzi wychodzących z teatru i pognał szybko pod same drzwi, oczekując Louisa. Chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem wyciągnął do niego ramiona i objął mocno w pasie, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do siebie. Harry wcisnął twarz w jego pachnącą szyję i złożył na niej drobnego całusa, sprawiając, że Louis zachichotał. Uwielbiał pocałunki w szyję, były jego ulubionymi. Odsunął się minimalnie od starszego, po czym oparł brodę na jego klatce piersiowej i uniósł na niego wzrok, śmiejąc się z zabawnego widoku, jakim jest patrzenie na niego od dołu, kiedy widzi się jego włosy w nosie i śmiesznie wypukłe oczy.

\- Jesteś brzydki - wypalił Louis i z trudem powstrzymał śmiech, widząc oburzoną minę Harry'ego. Jego brwi uniosły się, przez co na czole pojawiły się głęboki zmarszczki, a odchylając głowę do tyłu sprawił, że ni z tego ni z owego miał podwójny podbródek. Ale Louis nie uważał, że Harry był brzydki, to był żart. Bo dla niego był naprawdę piękny, nawet z tymi zmarszczkami czy paroma siwymi włosami. Po prostu piękny.

\- Słucham? - sapnął Harry, niezwykle wysokim głosem, a na jego ustach błąkał się rozbawiony uśmieszek. Louis był niesamowity kiedy był szczęśliwy. Właśnie takiego Harry uwielbiał go najbardziej i jedyne o czym był w stanie teraz myśleć, to rozbawić go jeszcze bardziej, słuchać jego śmiechu i patrzeć na radosne oczy.

\- Oj, żartuję - zanucił Louis, unosząc się na swoich palcach i potarł ich nosy w eskimoskim pocałunku. - Jesteś taki przystojny - wyszeptał w jego wargi, wzrokiem błądząc po gładkiej twarzy, co sugerowało Harry'emu, iż myśli o pocałowaniu go.

\- No ja myślę - żachnął się Harry i cmoknął Louisa krótko w usta, ale ten objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do poprawnego pocałunku i może całowaliby się tak, po środku chodnika, gdyby nie to, że Harry musiał śpieszyć się na zebranie i powiedzieć Lou, że ich randka jest odwołana. - Słońce - zaczął spokojnie, obejmując Louisa za policzki i nakierował na siebie jego wzrok.

\- Hm? - mruknął Louis, nieco zaniepokojony tonem głosu Harry'ego, a po samym spojrzeniu mógł stwierdzić, że nie czekają go miłe słowa.

\- Dziś jest ważna wywiadówka chłopców, na którą miała iść Agnes - zaczął zestresowany i przymknął powieki na chwilę, biorąc głęboki wdech. Poczuł jak Louis wciska palce w kręgi jego kręgosłupa. - Ale musi zostać dłużej w pracy, bo ma dość duży problem, więc to ja muszę iść na to zebranie i niestety w ten sposób musimy odwołać naszą randkę. Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie planowałem tego, Agnes zresztą też nie. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, bo cały dzień myślałem tylko o tym, że zjemy razem kolację i będzie miło, ale…uh. Naprawdę muszę iść na to zebranie. Proszę, nie bądź zły. Proszę, ja -

\- Hej, spokojnie - przerwał mu Louis, starając się uśmiechnąć. Widział jak spanikowany i zdenerwowany był Harry, wiedział, że robił wszystko, by go nie urazić i Louis naprawdę to doceniał. To było kochane, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na zwód wpełzający do jego piersi. - Nie jestem zły - mruknął, lewą dłonią pocierając policzek Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak mężczyzna lgnie do jego dotyku. Uwielbiał to jak na niego działał, to że Harry naprawdę tracił dla niego głowę, że w chwili takiej jak ta nie był już pewnym siebie facetem, a spanikowanym chłopcem, który bał się reakcji Louisa. - Rozumiem to. Wywiadówka to bardzo ważna rzecz - dodał, naprawdę mając to na myśli. Rozumiał doskonale, że Harry jako ojciec miał obowiązki i Louis kochał fakt, że on naprawdę jest wspaniałym tatą, że mając szóstkę dzieci dwoił się i troił, by wszystkim dogodzić, by wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i Louis był z niego dumny. Uważał, że należy mu się nagroda.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że było mu przykro, iż nie spędzą dziś razem czasu, nie zjedzą kolacji przy świecach i nie będą wgapiać się w swoje zakochane twarze. Myślał o tym przez ostatnie dwa dni, ale cóż, edukacja sześciolatków była bardzo ważna.

\- Wiem, że jest ci przykro - mruknął Harry, a przeprosiny dosłownie odznaczały się w jego dużych oczach. - Mnie też jest przykro - przyznał, nachylając się do Lou i cmoknął go w czoło. - Ale może… może zawiozę cię do mnie do domu, hm? Zaczekasz tam na mnie. To nie potrwa dłużej niż dwie godziny, a potem spędzimy razem miło wieczór. Co ty na to?

\- Uh - westchnął Louis, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien się zgodzić, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech wkradający się na jego usta. - No nie wiem…

\- Nie ma Hailey, nie ma Ethana, dom jest pusty - powiedział szybko Harry, mając nadzieję, że to zachęci Louisa. Nie mylił się widząc jak ten szczerzy się do niego, po czym kiwnął krótko głową.

\- Okej, czyli cały dom dla mnie? - zaświergotał i znów uniósł się na palcach i zaczął się lekko bujać w tył i przód, podtrzymując się silnych ramion Harry'ego.

\- Tylko niczego nie zepsuj - zaśmiał się Harry, obejmując Louisa w pasie.

\- Ugotuję ci obiad - zaproponował szatyn i już w głowie zaczął planować co smacznego uszykuje dla ukochanego.

\- Nie spal mi kuchni - mruknął Harry i zaczął pochylać się do Louisa, ale zanim zdążył złączyć ich usta Louis przewrócił oczami.

Harry jeszcze kilka razy obiecał Louisowi, że wszystko to mu wynagrodzi, a potem pocałował go mocno i pozwolił, by zniknął za drzwiami jego domu.

Pierwsze za co wziął się Louis to przygotowanie sobie dużego kubka mocnej i słodkiej czarnej herbaty, po czym zgarnął opakowanie ciasteczek zbożowych i skierował się do sypialni jego Harry'ego. Odstawił wszystko na małą szafeczkę przy łóżku i opadł na nie z uśmiechem, ciesząc się jego wielkością i miękkością. Przez chwilę leżał plackiem, wpatrując się w sufit i myśląc o tym jakie ogromne miał szczęście, a następnie zdecydował się wcisnąć pod chłodną kołdrę. Pamiętał doskonale jak spał tu po raz pierwszy i jego myśli zalała fala wspomnień, to jak poznał dzieci, jak zestresowany był i to jak Ethan był otwarty na niego, to jak ganiał z bliźniakami za piłką i później spał tutaj z Harrym, tuląc się do jego ciepłej piersi. Pokochał wszystkie dzieciaki już pierwszego dnia i robił wszystko, by się tu wpasować. Jego i Harry'ego łączyło naprawdę duże uczucie i Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie znają się wystarczająco, by już składać sobie deklaracje, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, że powoli docierało do niego co to wszystko znaczy, te wszystkie gesty, słowa, pocałunki i ani trochę nie przerażało go to. Był gotowy.

Zjadł pół paczki ciasteczek i wypił całą herbatę podczas oglądania wszystkich garniturów Harry'ego i nie umiał przestać się śmiać, gdy odnalazł żółte skarpetki w niebieskie kokardki i bokserki do pary i to było tak bardzo urocze i Louis zamierzał nakazać kiedyś Harry'emu by to założył. Później zszedł do kuchni, by jednak zrobić ten obiad. Przeszukał wszystkie szafki, a potem lodówkę i odnalazł paczkę mrożonych brokułów. Kiedyś z Niallem ugotowali zupę brokułową i Louis liczył, iż mniej więcej pamiętał jak to zrobić.

Ostatecznie pomógł sobie przepisem z Internetu i był w trakcie mieszania zielonej już zupy, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi od domu. Automatycznie spojrzał na zegarek, ale minęła dopiero ponad godzina i zdziwił się, że Harry wrócił tak wcześnie. Nie zdążył mu ugotować tego obiadu, do cholery.

\- Harry? - zawołał, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od garnka. - Co tak szybko?

\- Uhm, cześć? Louis? - odezwał się wysoki chłopak, zdezorientowany stanął w progu i zaczął się przyglądać szatynowi.

\- Och. Ryan, hej - mruknął Louis, będąc totalnie zaskoczonym i poczuł jak ogarnia go stres. Nie chciał być sam na sam z tym chłopakiem.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie jest tata? - spytał, siadając do stołu. Rzadko zdarzało mu się wpaść bez zapowiedzi, ale przejeżdżał obok i pomyślał, że zajrzy na chwilę. Nie spodziewał się, że zamiast ojca zastanie jego chłopaka.

\- Gotuję…. brokułową - mruknął z uśmiechem. - Harry jest na zebraniu chłopców. Ethan na treningu, a Hailey u Maxa - wyjaśnił krótko, na co Ryan pokiwał powoli.

\- A ty gotujesz… - mruknął przyglądając się Louisowi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego jak jego ojciec mógł się zakochać w tak młodym chłopaku. Ale nie kwestionował tego, to była ich sprawa i szanował decyzje i uczucia taty. Ważne, żeby był szczęśliwy.

\- Mhm - przytaknął Louis, starając się jakoś odprężyć, odgonić ten cały stres i po prostu się wyluzować. - Już prawie gotowa, chcesz spróbować? - zaproponował z uśmiechem i zerknął na Ryana.

\- Na razie nie, dzięki - odparł chłopak i na chwilę zapadła cisza pomiędzy nimi, więc Louis zaczął doprawiać zupę, by nie było aż tak bardzo niezręcznie. - Więc, w sumie to jak to wyszło, że jesteś tu sam? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Mieliśmy iść na randkę, ale Agnes coś wypadło, musiała zostać dłużej w pracy i nie mogła pójść na zebranie do bliźniaków, więc Harry poszedł zamiast niej, ale zaproponował, bym zaczekał na niego w domu, żebyśmy chociaż mogli spędzić razem wieczór. Dlatego tu jestem - wyjaśnił, siadając do stołu, a Ryan pokiwał na jego słowa.

\- Wiesz…. - zaczął po chwili i pochylił się do Louisa, głowę opierając na dłoni. - Kiedy tata powiedział mi, że ma chłopaka w pierwszej chwili nie byłem zadowolony. Ze względu na dzieciaki. Pomijając mnie jest ich piątka i wszystkie dorastają, potrzebują ojca. Bałem się, że dlatego, że tata jest z tobą to będzie miał mniej czasu dla nich. Ale chyba się myliłem. Widzę, że tak nie jest, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzicie. Tata chyba serio jest z tobą szczęśliwy.

\- Kiedy Harry powiedział mi o dzieciach byłem przerażony. Bałem się tego związku - powiedział Louis. Mimo stresu zaciskającego jego gardło i boleśnie dudniącego serca w piersi, zdecydował się na szczerość z Ryanem, chciał, by chłopak się do niego przekonał. - Bałem się tego jak to będzie wyglądało, że Harry nie będzie miał dla mnie czasu właśnie ze względu na dzieciaki, że nie dostanę tego co powinienem dostać. Ale zależy mi na nim i zaryzykowałem. Wiedziałem z czym to wszystko będzie się wiązać i… jakby… nie doznałem żadnej z moich obaw. Ja naprawdę rozumiem, że niekiedy jednak nie możemy się spotkać, nie możemy być sami, bo tak jak dziś Harry musiał pójść na zebranie. I mówię szczerze, że mi to nie przeszkadza. Jasne, jest mi trochę przykro, że nie mogę mieć go na własność cały czas. Ale Harry jest tatą i jest naprawdę świetnym tatą i jest świetnym facetem i… ja też jestem z nim szczęśliwy - zakończył z nieśmiałym uśmiech, a jego poliki pokryły się rumieńcami. Ryan również się uśmiechał. Nie sądził, że ojciec będzie kiedyś w stanie aż tak zawrócić komuś w głowie i to ze wzajemnością.

\- I to chyba wystarcza, nie? - westchnął, mając na myśli to, że obaj się uszczęśliwiają, a Louis mu przytaknął. - Ale wiesz, ty jesteś młody, a tata ma już swoje lata, ma już szóstkę dzieci i -

\- Mówiłem, że żadna z tych rzeczy mi nie przeszkadza - przerwał mu Louis ze śmiechem.

\- Tak, ale nie o to mi chodzi, tylko - zaczął Ryan, ale urwał, gdy drzwi do domu otworzyły się i do kuchni wpadli dwaj sześcioletni chłopcy, jego bracia, którzy z piskiem ucieszyli się na widok jego i Louisa. Ich oczka świeciły się, a Olaf od razu wdrapał mu się na kolana. Mówili jeden przez drugiego o jakiejś bajce, która miała dziś być w telewizji i Ryan wdałby się w rozmowę z nimi, gdyby nie Harry i Nadya.

\- Cześć, Ryan - odezwał się Harry marszcząc brwi, ponieważ nie spodziewał się syna, ale na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech, ponieważ on i Louis rozmawiali ze sobą.

Nadya od razu dosiadła się do brata, tuląc się do jego boku.

\- Gadacie sobie z Lou? - zagadnęła, spoglądając na szatyna, na co obaj przytaknęli.

\- Naprawdę zrobiłeś obiad - zauważył Harry, spoglądając na garnek zupy, a Louis podszedł do niego i objął go za szyję.

\- Wątpiłeś we mnie? - zaśmiał się Louis, po czym pocałował Harry'ego, nie dając mu dojść do słowa i nie przejmował się, że dzieci patrzą. - Jak było?

\- Olaf może mieć dysleksję - mruknął Harry dość cicho, tak by chłopiec nie usłyszał, co jednak mu się nie udało. Od razu na niego spojrzał swoimi dużymi oczkami, a z jego buzi zniknął uśmiech.

\- Nie prawda - burknął Olaf, wtulając się w Ryana, który ciasno owinął ramiona wokół jego małego ciałka. Nie podobało mu się to słowo. Brzmiało jakby była to jakaś poważna choroba, która go dopadła. Poza tym jego tata się tym martwił i wychowawczyni też, no ale on czuł się dobrze i nie rozumiał z czego robią problem.

\- Skarbie, mieszają ci się literki i cyferki. To się nazywa dysleksja - wyjaśnił Harry, głaszcząc syna po włosach. - To znaczy, jeszcze nie ma tego zdiagnozowanego, musi przejść jakieś badania, no ale takie są podejrzenia - powiedział, słowa kierując do Louisa i Ryana. Obaj patrzyli na chłopca ze współczuciem, który ani trochę nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie potrzebował współczucia, bo nic mu nie dolegało.

\- Ale ja się dobrze uczę - sapnął Olaf, a jego głos drżał niebezpiecznie. - Nie jestem gorszy.

\- Jasne, że nie - mruknął Ryan i ucałował brata w głowę. - Jesteś najlepszy. Nawet jeśli okaże się, że jednak masz problem z pisaniem i czytaniem to i tak będziesz moim ulubionym bratem.

\- Hej, a ja to co! - zawołał Oliver ze swojego miejsca, sprawiając że wszyscy zaśmiali się na jego oburzenie.

\- Jesteście bliźniakami, więc to chyba oczywiste, że ty też - sprostował Ryan, tym samym wywołując uśmiechy u obu sześciolatków.

Olaf szybko zapomniał o rzekomej dysleksji, na którą może chorować, ale nie Harry. On się martwił. Nie chciał, by jego synek czuł się gorszy, tak jak sam powiedział, tylko dlatego, że ma drobny problem z rozróżnianiem liter. Podczas gdy razem z Louisem zajęli się przygotowaniem posiłku dla dzieciaków, szatyn powiedział mu, że to przecież nie jest nic strasznego i z dysleksją można się świetnie uczyć i zbierać same szóstki, a takie dzieciaki są dużo bardziej kreatywne i mają większą zdolność rozwiązywania problemów. Harry nie miał pojęcia skąd Louis to wie, ale zdecydowanie go pocieszył.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i zajadali się zupą brokułową, którą przygotował Louis, kiedy do domu niespodziewanie wparowała Hailey. Skupiło się na niej sześć par oczu i każdy mógł przyznać, że wyglądała na wściekłą. Jej włosy były roztrzepane, a poliki zarumienione. Zamurowało ją kompletnie, gdy stanęła w progu kuchni i zobaczyła tatę z jej rodzeństwem i Louisem i wszyscy jedli obiad i się śmiali i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

\- No proszę, jaka szczęśliwa rodzinka - splunęła, a na jej twarz wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie to wszystko, nie tego chciała.

\- Hailey - odezwał się Ryan, radośnie. - Chodź, zjedz z nami obiad. Louis zrobił brokułową.

\- Wiesz co? Pieprz się - warknęła, a po jej słowach nastała cierpka cisza. Nie chciała używać takich słów do brata, jednak to przez złość i ból, które nią zawładnęły. Szczególnie dlatego, że miała się dziś spotkać z tatą, ale on ją kompletnie olał, zapominając, że powinien odebrać ją ze szkoły. Nawet nie odbierał telefonu i jak się okazało - był w jednym ze swoich kasyn, świetnie się bawiąc bez niej. Poczuła się solidnie skrzywdzona. Przez wszystkich.

\- Hailey, hamuj się - zaczął Harry, nieco wzburzony, podchodząc do córki i wtedy dostrzegł jak jej oczy wypełniają się łzami. Martwił się o nią. - Co w ogóle tu robisz? Miałaś być u Maxa.

\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknęła po chwili, tak po prostu, nie mając żadnego powodu. Rzuciła ojcu krótkie i smutne spojrzenie, gniotąc jego serce, po czym ruszyła biegiem po schodach, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Harry poszedłby za nią gdyby nie to, że Louis nagle zaczął się podnosić ze swojego miejsca.

\- Lepiej jak już pójdę - powiedział cicho Louis, skutecznie unikając spojrzenia Harry'ego i skierował się do wyjścia, a dzieci milczały zszokowane.

\- Słońce, gdzie ty się wybierasz? - spytał Harry, łapiąc go za ramiona, dzięki czemu zatrzymał go. Louis spuścił głowę i milczał przez chwilę.

\- Harry, ja tak nie mogę - wymamrotał trzęsącym się głosem i Harry był pewien, że Louis zaraz się rozpłacze. Objął dłońmi jego buzie i nakierował na siebie. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy.

\- Ale czego nie możesz? - wydukał Harry, wzrokiem błądząc po twarzy Louisa. Poczuł jak jego serce przyśpiesza, gardło zaciska się, a dłonie zaczynają się pocić. Nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie działo.

\- Nie chcę stawać pomiędzy wami - wyjaśnił cicho Louis. Nie podobało mu się to jak to wszystko wyglądało i nie zamierzał dłużej na to pozwalać, by Hailey traktowała tak tatę, tylko dlatego, że on się pojawił w ich życiu. Był szczęśliwy z Harrym, tak, ale nie chciał tego kosztem nieszczęścia Hailey.

\- Co? Louis -

\- Kłócisz się przeze mnie ze swoją córką - przerwał mu Louis, ponieważ nie chciał, by Harry doszedł do słowa, by próbował go zatrzymywać. Nie chciał słuchać jego obietnic, że to się zmieni, bo był pewien, że nic się nie zmieni. Było mu przykro przez to jak Hailey go traktowała, ale wiedział, że dziewczyna miała swój powód i nie chciał, żeby cierpiała, żeby ona i Harry cierpieli. - Przez cały ten czas, od kiedy ja tu jestem, kłócicie się. Nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie płakała, żeby mówiła do ciebie w takich sposób.

\- Louis, posłuchaj mnie.

\- Nie, Harry. Tak będzie lepiej - powiedział sucho, wyrywając się Harry'emu i wyszedł na korytarz, a Harry za nim. Louis z trudem powstrzymywał płacz, w gardle miał bolesną gulę, a jego oczy piekły i on naprawdę tego nie chciał. Nie chciał zostawiać Harry'ego, ale nie miał wyboru.

Mieli iść dziś na randkę, a okazało się, że Louis właśnie kończył ich związek.

\- Co będzie lepiej? Louis, o czym ty mówisz? - sapnął Harry na powrót łapiąc Louisa za ramiona i przyciągnął go do siebie, ale chłopak od razu się wyrwał, całkowicie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Tym razem to Harry był bliski rozpłakania się. Nie wierzył w to co miało teraz miejsce, w to, że Louis właśnie zamierzał go opuścić. Jego nogi trzęsły się, a kolana uginały i miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie, gdy bezradny patrzył jak Louis szykuje się do wyjścia. Było mu słabo.

\- Pójdę już. Hailey właśnie tego chce - załkał Louis, łapiąc za klamkę, w chwili, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Ethan, od razu obrzucając ich zszokowanym spojrzeniem. Louis odwrócił wzrok i wycofał się z miejsca, a ramionami objął swoje ciało, ostatkami sił powstrzymując płacz. Harry stał naprzeciw niego i cały drżał, jego usta były rozchylone, a po policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza, w duchu cieszył się, że Ryan zagaduje dzieciaki w kuchni.

\- Co tu się dzieję? - odezwał się Ethan, zatrzaskując drzwi i zerkał spanikowany z ojca na Lou. - Czemu macie takie miny? Louis, wybierasz się gdzieś? - spytał szatyna, który w odpowiedzi przetarł mokre oczy rękawem. Było mu wstyd za swoją decyzję, za to, że podjął się tego w taki bolesny dla nich sposób, ale nie zamierzał się wycofać.

\- Louis chce mnie zostawić - szepnął Harry przez łzy i tak jak Louis przetarł swoją twarz.

\- Co? To przez Hailey? - warknął Ethan i wzrokiem zaczął szukać swojej siostry. Tego już było za wiele i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by zniszczyła szczęście ich taty. - Louis, nie rób tego. Nigdzie nie idziesz.

\- Ethan, ja muszę.

\- Nie. Przestań - powiedział twardo łapiąc szatyna za ramiona i serce go zabolało, gdy zauważył jego łzy. - Nigdzie się nie wybierasz - zaczął, tym razem spokojniej, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Wiedział, że żaden z nich tego nie chciał, że to tylko i wyłącznie wina jego siostry. - Nie rób tego tacie. Jemu bardzo na tobie zależy. Tobie zresztą też, co nie? Nie psuj tego. Nie psuj tego, tylko dlatego, że Hailey ma taki kaprys, proszę cię. Nie zostawiaj nas, nie zostawiaj taty - wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie i jego głos również zaczął się trząść niebezpiecznie. Dla niego to też było bolesne. Polubił Louisa, wszyscy go polubili i to będzie złe jeśli teraz ich zostawi.

\- Louis, proszę cię. Proszę - odezwał się po chwili Harry. Zebrał się na odwagę i podszedł do Louisa, a Ethan odsunął się i pozwolił, by tata przytulił szatyna. Chłopakowi zabrało kilka sekund zanim zdecydował się odwzajemnić uścisk i rozpłakał się, tuląc się mocno do Harry'ego, twarz wciskając w jego pierś. Harry również płakał, kiedy składał małe buziaki na jego głowie, ale szczęśliwy, że z pomocą syna udało mu się zatrzymać go przy sobie. - Naprawimy to - dodał jeszcze zanim odsunął chłopaka, ale tylko po to, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku, a potem szczęśliwi zaśmiali się w swoje wargi, gdy Harry przetarł mokre policzki Louisa. To wszystko trwało tylko małą chwilkę, ale był to najgorszy czas w jego życiu i przez moment naprawdę się bał, że go straci. - Pójdę teraz do Hailey i poważnie z nią porozmawiam - powiedział cicho, a Louis pokiwał w zgodzie i pozwolił, by Harry puścił go teraz i, tak jak obiecał, naprawił to.

Wszedł po schodach, obracając się tylko raz, by posłać uśmiech Louisowi i stanął niepewny, pod drzwiami pokoju jego córki. Oczywiście najpierw zapukał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza, standardowo. Spróbował więc otworzyć drzwi, licząc, że Hailey się nie zamknęła, jednak tutaj również się pomylił.

\- Hailey, proszę, otwórz drzwi - zaczął na spokojnie.

\- Idź stąd! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a Harry wyłapał z jej zachrypniętego głosu, że prawdopodobnie właśnie płakała, więc teraz na pewno tego nie zostawi.

\- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi! - wrzasnął, tak głośno, że z pewnością usłyszeli go sąsiedzi, nie mówiąc już o jego dzieciach na dole, razem z Lou. Wziął radę swojej mamy do serca i zamierzał krzyczeć i szarpać jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, by tylko teraz wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. - W tej chwili! Słyszysz mnie Hailey? Otwieraj!

Jak widać poskutkowało, bo dziewczyna po chwili przekręciła zamek i otworzyła drzwi, stając w progu zapłakana. Naturalnym odruchem Harry'ego byłoby jej przytulenie, ale nie teraz, najpierw rozmowa.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu o co ci chodzi? - spytał cicho, delikatnie, ale jednocześnie w wymagający odpowiedzi sposób.

\- Nie - sapnęła Hailey drżącym głosem, po czym weszła w głąb pokoju, pozwalając, by tata ruszył z nią.

\- Dlaczego nie? - westchnął ciężko Harry. Nie miał ochoty się z nią sprzeczać, potrzebował wiedzieć wszystko teraz.

\- Bo nie chce - odparła cicho i opadła w swój podwieszany fotel, podkulając nogi. Nie wyglądała, jakby chciała rozmawiać z tatą.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz, co? - warknął Harry, ponownie podnosząc głos, a Hailey drgnęła na jego silny ton. - Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego nie chcesz? O co ci chodzi? Powiedz mi w końcu, Hailey bo ja nie rozumiem. Może jestem jakiś tępy, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego się tak zachowujesz! Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Bo i tak mnie nie posłuchasz! - odparła również się unosząc i było już oczywiste, że nie będzie to spokojna rozmowa. - Co z tego, że ci powiem skoro i tak będziesz miał to w dupie!

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - spytał tym razem spokojniej, starając się uspokoić ich oboje.

\- Bo nie chcę, żebyś z nim był! - wrzasnęła stając na równe nogi, a po jej policzkach spłynęły ciężkie łzy. - Z nim ani z nikim innym!

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, bo był w niemałym szoku.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? Naprawdę mam ci to wszystko wyjaśniać? - powiedziała przymykając powieki i wzięła głęboki wdech, a Harry pokiwał głową. - Bo Louis i tak cię zostawi, nas zostawi. Tak samo jak zrobił to tata, Megan, Agnes i Brandon - odparła i zamilkła licząc, że tata coś powie, ale on również milczał, więc kontynuowała. - Może i byłam mała jak rozwiedliście się z tatą, ale brakowało mi go. Tęskniłam za nim - mruknęła, znów się rozpłakując. - Wiem, że nie jest idealny, ale to mój tata i czasem naprawdę myślę jakby to było, gdybyście byli razem. Gdybyśmy nadal byli rodziną. Byłam wredna dla Megan, bo nie chciałam, żeby ktoś nowy wchodził w nasze życie, zaraz po tym jak tata nas zostawił. Byłam wredna dla Agnes z tego samego powodu. Nie chciałam jej. Wolałam, żeby tata do nas wrócił. Ale Agnes się nie poddała. Zakochaliście się, wzięliście ślub, ona dała mi nowe rodzeństwo i przekonałam się do niej, musiałam, pokochałam ją. Była dla mnie jak mama - załkała, obejmując się ramionami i przerwała na chwilę, by się uspokoić. - Nadal jest dla mnie jak mama i czasem tak ją nawet nazywałam, kiedy nie słyszałeś. A potem co się stało? Z nią też się rozwiodłeś! Nasza rodzina znowu się rozwaliła. Najpierw straciłam tatę, a potem ją. Wiem, że tego nie pokazywałam, ale tęskniłam za nią, każdego dnia za nią tęskniłam i zdarzało się, że się z nią spotykałam w tajemnicy przed tobą, żeby cię nie zranić. Nie mówiłam ci nic bo nie chciałam cię zranić. Później zacząłeś się spotykać z Brandonem - parsknęła, tym samym przypominając Harry'emu mężczyznę trzy lata młodszego od niego, który miał wtedy czteroletniego synka. Związał się z nim półtora roku po rozwodzie z Agnes, byli w sobie zakochani, przynajmniej tak Harry myślał. Liczył, że im się uda szczególnie dlatego, że obaj mieli dzieci. Ale im też się nie udało. - Jego też nie chciałam! Ale ty byłeś uparty i zamieszkał z nami i go polubiłam, a Cody'ego traktowałam jak brata, wiesz? Pozwoliłeś, żeby weszli do naszej rodziny, żeby byli dla mnie ważni, a on potem nas zostawili, bo Brandon stwierdził, że wychowywanie tylu dzieci nie jest dla niego. Znowu zostaliśmy sami. Mój świat znowu się zawalił, bo musiałam żyć w tak popieprzonej rodzinie i nie miałam pojęcia kogo w ogóle mogę nazywać rodziną. Nic już nie wiedziałam i miałam tego dość, że ciągle muszę cierpieć, za kimś tęsknić, bo ty się zakochiwałeś, a potem odkochiwałeś. Nigdy nie mieliśmy prawdziwej rodziny. Ciągle ktoś przychodził i odchodził. I teraz zakochałeś się w Lou. I już tego dnia, kiedy go poznałam zrozumiałam jak ważny jest dla ciebie i nie umiałam już być taka dla niego, zmusić go, by nas zostawił zanim cokolwiek się zacznie, więc postanowiłam, że się od tego odsunę. Od ciebie i od niego, żebym nie musiała go lubić, przyzwyczajać się tylko po to, żebyście któregoś dnia się rozstali, a ja będę cierpieć, tęsknić za nim. Bo ja tutaj nie mam nic do gadania, nie mam wpływu na twoje uczucia - chlipnęła i w końcu odważyła się spojrzeć na tatę, który tak jak ona miał łzy w oczach.

\- Kochanie - westchnął Harry. - Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego za każdym razem kiedy spotykałem się z kimś, ty, zamiast mi powiedzieć to samo co teraz, wolałaś być niemiła dla tych osób? Dlaczego musieliśmy przez to wszystko przechodzić? Myślałem, że po prostu nie chcesz się mną dzielić, że boisz się, że będę miał dla was mniej czasu. Nie zwracałem uwagi na twoje zachowanie, bo właśnie tak je sobie tłumaczyłem. Liczyłem, że ci przejdzie jak tylko przekonasz się do Lou. Wystarczyło mi powiedzieć. Tyle razy prosiłem o rozmowę.

\- A co miałam ci powiedzieć? Że nie chcę, żebyś się z nim wiązał, bo go polubię, a potem się rozstaniecie, i będę za nim tęsknić? Nie mam wpływu na twoje uczucia, nie mogę ci zabronić związku z Lou. Chciałam uniknąć tego wszystkiego, nie chciałam cię zranić, dlatego milczałam - wyjaśniła, najlepiej jak umiała i jednocześnie poczuła ulgę, która wypełniła ją całą, sprawiając, że naprawdę poczuła się dużo lepiej.

\- Po pierwsze to nie możesz tak do tego podchodzić, nie możesz na starcie zakładać, że się z nim rozstanę. Jak sama chcesz związać się z kimś, bojąc się odrzucenia zanim cokolwiek się zacznie? Skarbie, tak nie można. To jest błędne koło, bo liczysz na szczęśliwe zakończenie historii jednocześnie uciekając od prologu.

\- Wiem, przepraszam - załkała, przykładając dłonie do twarzy, a Harry podszedł do niej i przytulił ją mocno.

\- To ja przepraszam - mruknął złożywszy pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. - Przepraszam za to wszystko przez co musiałaś przeze mnie przechodzić. Za to, że nigdy nie potrafiłem stworzyć dla was dobrej rodziny. Za to, że straciłaś tatę, a potem Agnes, za to że ignorowałem twoje złośliwości. Przepraszam cię. Zawsze chciałem waszego szczęścia i myślę, że robiłem co w mojej mocy, żebyście byli szczęśliwi, żeby wam niczego nie brakowało. Ale ja też bym chciał mieć swoje szczęście i chciałbym, żebyś ty też tego chciała dla mnie.

\- Chcę. Chcę, tato, żebyś był szczęśliwy. I jeśli masz to z Lou, to dla mnie okej. Postaram się to zaakceptować, nie wiem, pogodzić się z tym, zaprzyjaźnić z Lou, cokolwiek. Przestanę uciekać - postanowiła i powiedziała to zupełnie szczerze.

\- Cieszę się - mruknął z uśmiechem, po czym odsunął ją od swojej piersi, by móc na nią spojrzeć. - Wiesz, że możesz spotykać się z Agnes kiedy tylko chcesz, ona na pewno się ucieszy. Jesteście z Ethanem ważni dla niej tak samo jak Nadya i chłopcy. I z tatą też możesz zawsze się spotkać, nie zamierzam ci niczego zabraniać. I mów mi o wszystkim, proszę, nieważne jak bardzo mnie to zrani. Okej? - poprosił, a ona kiwnęła w zgodzie. -   
Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham - wyznała, a łzy na jej policzkach zaczęły wysychać, gdy na usta wstąpił uśmiech. Też się cieszyła, że wreszcie wyrzuciła z siebie to wszystko i wyjaśniła to sobie z tatą. Przymknęła oczy, gdy ten złożył buziaka na jej czole, a ona to uwielbiała, bo było w tym tyle troski i miłości i miała teraz żal do siebie, że to wszystko się tak potoczyło, że musieli na siebie krzyczeć i się kłócić. Może faktycznie gdyby dawno temu wyjawiła tacie prawdę to teraz, ta rozmowa nie miałaby miejsca. A może w ten sposób tata nie byłby teraz z Lou, więc chyba jednak lepiej, że stało się tak jak się stało.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie zamierzam rozstawać się z Lou. Nigdy. Jestem jego pewien - przyznał, sprawiając, że Hailey zaniemówiła, ale na spokojnie przyjęła te słowa, bo wiedziała, że tata mówił poważnie, że jego związek z Lou był poważny. - I mam nadzieję, że teraz go przeprosisz - dodał, uśmiechając się, jednak był to ton surowego ojca.

\- Oczywiście - przytaknęła od razu, ponieważ naprawdę chciała to zrobić, chciała się pogodzić z chłopakiem taty i może faktycznie zaprzyjaźnić w jakiś sposób.

Została w swoim pokoju, kiedy tata zszedł na dół, by ogarnąć cały harmider, który ona narobiła, ale nie mogła wytrzymać. Im dłużej czekała tym bardziej się stresowała, więc zaraz też zeszła na dół, do salonu, gdzie na kanapie zastała tatę obejmującego Louisa i odsunęli się od siebie, gdy ją zauważyli. Harry posłał jej uśmiech, po czym cmoknął Louisa i zostawił ich samych. Hailey, wciąż niepewna, dosiadła się do niego i wzrok skupiła na swoich dłoniach, gdy zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- Louis, ja - zaczęła i mimo, że powtarzała sobie, że będzie twarda, to jednak ponownie się wzruszyła. - Przepraszam cię. Za wszystko. Za to jaka byłam i -

\- Jest okej - przerwał jej Louis, łapiąc ją za dłoń i uśmiechnął się, kiedy odważyła się spojrzeć na niego. - Harry mi wszystko wyjaśnił. I rozumiem cię, naprawdę. Swego czasu kiedyś też taki byłem, uciekałem od wszystkiego i zrażałem do siebie ludzi, by tylko nie zostać zranionym. I nie mam ci tego za złe. Cieszę się, że odważyłaś się tutaj przyjść - przyznał, w dłoni ściskając tę drobną Hailey, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego ze łzami w oczach. - Kumple? - zaproponował, na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się i pokiwała głową, po czym tak po prostu pochyliła się, by mocno go przytulić.

\- Kumple - mruknęła drżącym głosem, szczęśliwa, że miała odwagę w końcu przeprosić i się pogodzić, nie tylko z tatą i Louisem, ale sama ze sobą i przede wszystkim z rzeczywistością, życiem, jakie ją czekało.


	24. 23

Ciemne pomieszczenie wypełnione było rozmowami ludzi i cichą muzyką, od czasu do czasu tłumioną uderzeniami sztućców o porcelanę. Było majowe, mokre, ale i ciepłe popołudnie i ludzie zaszyli się tutaj, by zjeść coś smacznego. Kelnerzy krzątali się, sprawdzając czy wszyscy goście są zadowoleni ze swoich posiłków, a goście odpowiadali, że jak najbardziej, ponieważ nie mieli odwagi przyznać, iż w ich sałatkach było za mało mięsa. Harry i Louis jednak zdecydowali się na penne ze szpinakiem, jedynie przez chwilę ubolewając, że nie serwują tu ich ulubionego dania chińskiego. Ale to było elegancka, włoska restauracja i byli tu razem, było romantycznie, więc nie narzekali.

Ich dłonie leżały płasko na czerwonym obrusie po to, by co jakiś czas mogli dotknąć się palcami, by mogli patrzeć jak ich skóra ociera się o siebie, wywołując u nich uśmiechy. Ich nogi były splecione pod stołem, dosłownie jedna owinięta wokół drugiej, a oni zdawali się nawet tego nie zauważać, jakby to było coś jak najbardziej naturalnego, to że chcą się niemal obejmować, siedząc przy stole naprzeciw siebie. Nie umieli oderwać od siebie wzroku, tak bardzo w sobie zakochani wgapiali się w swoje twarze i posyłali sobie głupie uśmiechy, zajadając się penne. Dłuższy czas nie rozmawiali, a napawali się swoją obecnością oraz posiłkiem, ponieważ obaj byli naprawdę głodni.

Harry przyglądał się drobnym dłoniom Louisa, zachwycał się tym jak delikatne były, jak ładna i miękka była jego skóra, ciepła i przyjemna w dotyku i kochał trzymać w swojej dłoni tę jego. Nie miał pojęcia co w tym jest takiego wspaniałego, ale dostawał palpitacji serca i czuł bolesne motylki w brzuchu, kiedy go trzymał, a ich palce były splecione. Kochał to uczucie, tę świadomość, że ma go tak blisko, że czuje jego ciepło, że jest w stanie zatrzymać go przy sobie, to cudne poczucie przynależności, oznaczające przede wszystkim ich spójność i chęć bycia razem; troska Harry'ego i oddanie się Louisa.

Harry przyglądał się błyszczącym oczom Louisa, zachwycał się tym jak szczęśliwe były, jak rozszerzone były jego źrenice, świadczące o ogromnym uczuciu Louisa jakim darzył Harry'ego. Brunet z każdym spojrzeniem coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w ich morski błękit, z każdym spojrzeniem odnajdował w nich coś nowego i zdążył już zauważyć, iż zawsze, gdy były skierowane na niego, to były, krótko mówiąc, radosne. Widział w nich wszystko, począwszy od smutku, przez złość i na szczęściu kończąc i to właśnie ono górowało w oczach Louisa, kiedy patrzył na Harry'ego, a skóra przy ich kącikach marszczyła się, przez jego szeroki uśmiech. Oczy były zwierciadłem jego serca.

Louis jednak był za bardzo zajęty swoim posiłkiem, by zwrócić uwagę na wpatrującego się w niego Harry'ego. Ten makaron był zbyt pyszny, a Harry uśmiechał się do siebie, widząc jak chłopakowi smakuje. Nie umiał powstrzymać chichotu, kiedy Louis nie trafił z całym makaronem do buzi i odrobinę spadło mu z widelca, brudząc przy tym jego brodę. Posłał Harry'emu wściekłe spojrzenie, ponieważ Harry nie miał prawa się z niego śmiać, czuł się urażony.

\- Przestań - jęknął, czując jak ciepło wpływa na jego policzki, a dłonią przetarł buzie, by pozbyć się zielonych śladów.

\- Nadal coś tu masz - mruknął Harry ze śmiechem, palec przytykając do swojej dolnej wargi, co miało zwizualizować tę Louisa.

\- Gdzie? - westchnął chłopak, delikatnie przecierając swoje usta, bez skutecznie. Powoli zaczynał się denerwować.

\- Daj - powiedział Harry i nachylił się do Louisa, więc i on się przysunął, żeby Harry mógł mu pomóc, ale kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że brunet go pocałuje, krótko, ale miękko i delikatnie, jednocześnie zbierając resztkę makaronu z jego wargi. Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco, ponieważ to było naprawdę intymne.

\- Dzięki - sapnął z małym uśmiechem, po czym sięgnął dłonią do swojego policzka, by sprawdzić jak bardzo czerwony i gorący był. To wina Stylesa, oczywiście, wciąż go peszył, przez co Louis zawstydzał się jeszcze bardziej. Czuł się solidnie onieśmielony przez jego pewność siebie i zaborczość, uwielbiał to.

\- Proszę - odparł Harry z zadowolonym uśmiechem i kontynuował jedzenie.

Louis był całkowicie ujmujący, kiedy denerwował się na niego. Mrużył oczy i marszczył nos, tak jak teraz i wyglądał po prostu zabawnie. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego złość nigdy nie była szczera, że to był jego sposób na pokazanie radości jaką odczuwał z przebywania z Harrym, ponieważ wciąż w pewien sposób nie czuł się pewnie w wyrażaniu uczuć. Wolał udawać bycie złym na Harry'ego niż przyznać, że jest obrzydliwie szczęśliwy i świetnie się bawi. Harry nie miał mu tego za złe, wiedział, że chłopak jeszcze uczył się tego wszystkiego, uczył się być szczęśliwym i być w związku i szczerze powiedziawszy to Harry uwielbiał, kiedy Louis się złościł, ponieważ wiedział, że wtedy jest szczęśliwy, co było widać w jego niebieskich oczach. Ale jeszcze trochę i będzie potrafił to przyznać.

Louis ułożył usta w dzióbek, kiedy skupił swoje spojrzenie centralnie za Harrym. Ze wściekłością w oczach patrzył na wysoką kelnerkę, która teraz obsługiwała stolik niedaleko nich. Wcześniej zauważył, że gdy chwilę temu podała im ich penne, perfidnie wpatrywała się w jego mężczyznę. Harry tego nie wychwycił, ale ona wtedy mrugnęła do niego i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, będąc po prostu bezczelną, ponieważ widziała, że jest on tutaj na obiedzie ze swoją drugą połówką. Louis miał ochotę do niej podejść i jej wygarnąć, ale kiedy zauważyła, że on na nią patrzy szybko odwróciła wzrok, zawstydzona.

\- Ta baba gapi się na ciebie - bąknął Louis, patrząc jak kelnerka podchodzi do kolejnego stolika jeszcze bliżej nich i, jak się Louis spodziewał, zerknęła na Harry'ego.

Czy ona jest w tej chwili poważna?

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Harry i odwrócił się w bok, by spojrzeć tam gdzie Louis. Faktycznie, wysoka brunetka, zapisując zamówienie rzuciła im spojrzenie, po czym obróciła się i kręcąc biodrami wróciła do kuchni.

\- Gapi się. Suka - warknął szatyn, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Ona bezczelnie wpatrywała się w jego faceta i naprawdę niewiele brakowało, by Louis zainterweniował.

\- Louis - syknął Harry ze śmiechem, wzburzony epitetem jakiego Louis użył. Nigdy nie słyszał, by chłopak mówił w taki sposób o kobiecie, w ogóle o nikim tak nie mówił.

\- No co? - żachnął się Louis, głowę opierając na dłoni i na powrót skupił spojrzenie na Harrym. Uwielbiał to, że dziś Harry miał na sobie białą koszulę z falbanami przy kołnierzu i rękawach i proste czarne spodnie, jego włosy były związane w ślicznego koka, a buzia idealnie gładka i to była najlepsza część dzisiejszego Harry'ego. Wyglądał po prostu pięknie, ale Louis nie umiał się teraz na tym skupić, kiedy wiedział, że ta kelnerka ma na oku Harry'ego, pewnie właśnie dlatego, że jest tak zjawiskowy. Ale on był jego facetem, tylko jego i tylko Louis miał prawo tak na niego patrzeć. - Baba prawie rozebrała cię wzrokiem, a ty się śmiejesz.

\- Myślę, że to jednak chodzi o ciebie, że to na ciebie tak się patrzy - zaprotestował Harry, kręcąc głową. W przeciwieństwie do Lou, Harry nie zamierzał obrażać kobiety, jeśli to okaże się prawdą. Jemu schlebiało to, że jego chłopak podobał się innym i jednocześnie był dumny, ponieważ to jego chłopak.

\- Jesteś głupi jeśli tak myślisz. Ona wyraźnie gapiła się na ciebie i nie mów, że nie. Nie ma prawa, do cholery. Widzi przecież, że jesteśmy tu razem, a zaraz zacznie się do ciebie zalecać - warknął Louis. Nosiło go już w środku i miał ochotę zostawić to pyszne jedzenie i wyjść z Harrym jak najszybciej. Tak, był zaborczy i w tej chwili zazdrosny. Nie zamierzał pozwalać, by jakaś laska podrywała Harry'ego.

\- Możemy to sprawdzić - mruknął Harry, sięgając po swój kieliszek z wodą gazowaną i upił odrobinę, a wzroku nie spuszczał ze rozzłoszczonego Lou. Podobał mu się taki, jego zadziorny charakter naprawdę go pociągał. - Kiedy ona wyjdzie, pójdę do toalety i zobaczymy czy do ciebie podejdzie - zaproponował. Louis myślał przez chwilkę zanim kiwnął głową w zgodzie.

\- Ale jeśli nie podejdzie to ja wyjdę i zobaczysz, że to ja mam rację - sapnął Louis, na co Harry zaśmiał się cicho w swoją dłoń i pokręcił głową rozczulony. Louis naprawdę był zły, a jego szczerze to bawiło.

Nie czekali długo, kiedy kelnerka wyszła z zamówieniem dla stolika blisko nich. Wtedy Harry podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, by udać się do łazienki, ale podszedł jeszcze do Louisa. Nachylił się do niego i ujmując jego buzię w dłonie złączył na chwilę ich usta, po czym cmoknął go w czoło i dopiero wtedy zostawił go samego. Louis westchnął ciężko i oparł się ramionami o stół, wzrok zatrzymując na kelnerce i był pełen nadziei, że jednak podejdzie do niego. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co on i Harry właśnie robili, zachowywali się jak dzieciaki, ale było zabawnie. Zgodził się sam ze sobą, że przyda im się trochę rozrywki.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na ich stolik z małym uśmiechem, który od razu zniknął, gdy zauważyła, że Louis siedział sam. I wtedy Louis wiedział, że już wygrał, jednocześnie denerwując się jeszcze bardziej, bo jej podobał się cholerny Harry. A Harry będąc w łazience miał nadzieję, że kobieta podejdzie do jego chłopaka, że to on jej się podobał. Pomylił się jednak. Stał w drzwiach i przyglądał się jak kelnerka chodzi wokół stolików, kompletnie ignorując samotnie siedzącego Louisa, więc ostatecznie wrócił do niego.

\- Mówiłem - sapnął Louis, odchylając się na krześle, a Harry przewrócił na niego oczami.

\- Louis, przesadzasz - zaczął Harry, ale przerwał, gdy Louis poniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Teraz moja kolej - fuknął i skierował się do łazienki. Harry chwilę przyglądał się jego ładnej pupie odzianej w czarne jeansy i tym jak zadziornie kręcił biodrami, prawdopodobnie nie będąc tego świadomym i Harry uśmiechał się do siebie głupkowato. Gdyby nie byli w restauracji to pewnie krzyknąłby mu coś bezczelnego. Jednak jego zadowolenie zniknęło w chwili, gdy kelnerka podeszła do niego.

\- Cześć - mruknęła, uśmiechając się ładnie i odrzuciła do tyłu swoje długie, falowane włosy, tym samym wypinając pierś. Harry przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy i z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że dziewczyna z pewnością jest młodsza od Louisa. - Jestem Claire - przedstawiła się wyciągając swoją wypielęgnowaną dłoń do Harry'ego, który automatycznie odchylił się, stwierdzając, że tymi długimi paznokciami mogłaby zabić.

\- A ja jestem niezainteresowany - odparł, patrząc na kelnerkę z politowaniem i przymrużył oczy, by powstrzymać rozbawienie.

Wtedy też Louis wyszedł z toalety, nie będąc ani trochę rozbawionym, ponieważ widział to wszystko i musiał zainterweniować. Kelnerka mrugała zalotnie do Harry'ego, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć ze śmiechu. Jego Louis też chciał uderzyć, bo dla niego nie było w tym nic zabawnego. Szczerze to nigdy nie poczuł takiego przypływu odwagi jak w tej chwili, wszystko by pozbyć się z twarzy tej kobiety jej obleśnego uśmiechu, skierowanego do jego Harry'ego i usiadł zdyszany, jakby nigdy nic, totalnie ją ignorując, zanim się odezwał.

\- Faktycznie mają małe kible. Nie zmieścimy się we dwóch, skarbie, więc chyba musimy już wracać - mruknął, głowę opierając na dłoni i skupił swoje spojrzenie na Harrym, który patrzył na niego zdezorientowany, a jego usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

\- Louis - szepnął Harry, usta zasłaniając dłonią, a szatyn patrzył na niego uważnie i usilnie nie zwracał uwagi na kelnerkę, która wciąż stała przy nich co najmniej zażenowana, jednak nie wiadomo czy słowami Louisa czy tym, iż starała się poderwać faceta w związku, prawdopodobnie geja.

\- Tylko pozwól mi skończyć ten makaron - odparł szybko Louis wziąwszy się za jedzenie i właśnie wtedy dziewczyna odeszła bez słowa, a on zerknął na nią z satysfakcją, buzię zapychając sobie pysznym makaronem.

\- Louis - parsknął Harry, pochylając się do Louisa i z uśmiechem przyglądał się jak dumny chłopak był z siebie. - Co to miało być? - spytał rozczulony, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się niewinnie i nie odpowiedział ze względu na pełną buzię. Rozejrzał się jeszcze po sali, ale kelnerki nie było już widać. - Nie poznaję cię - przyznał rozbawiony Harry i sięgnął po wolną dłoń chłopaka, tym samym zdobywając jego uwagę. Cieszył się, że nie powiedział niczego niemiłego do dziewczyny, chociaż pewnie i tak by tego nie zrobił, a w ten sposób skutecznie ją spławił. - Co ty chcesz robić ze mną w jednej kabinie, hm? - zagadnął, poruszając brwiami, przez co Louis oblał się rumieńcem i skulił w sobie.

\- No a co się robi w toalecie? - zaśmiał się Louis i sięgnął po chusteczkę, by wytrzeć swoją buzię.

\- Ty mi powiedz - mruknął Harry, kładąc płasko ramiona na stoliku i pochylił się do Louisa, który błądził wzrokiem po swoim pustym talerzu. Wyglądał na trochę onieśmielonego lub po prostu udawał, Harry nie był pewny.

\- Nie chcę mówić o tym głośno - odparł Louis i zerknął na Harry'ego spod rzęs. Oczywiście flirtowali w zabawny sposób i świetnie się przy tym bawili, tym samym zapominając o nieprzyjemnym incydencie sprzed chwili. Dzisiejszy wieczór miał należeć do nich i tego się trzymali. Tego i swoich dłoni, zerkając na siebie błyszczącymi oczami, podczas gdy ich serca równały swój rytm.

\- Możesz szeptać - zamruczał Harry i pochylił się bardziej, by zachęcić Louisa, który ostatecznie kiwnął głową i również przybliżył się do niego. Musiał lekko unieść swoją pupę, cały ciężar ciała przenosząc na ramiona, aż w końcu byli twarzą w twarz tak, że stykali się nosami.

\- Okej - westchnął i przymykając powieki zachichotał w wargi Harry'ego, który jednak starał się być poważny i czekał cierpliwie, aż Louis odpowie mu co chce robić razem z nim w jednej kabinie. - Siku - szepnął, siląc się na uwodzicielski ton, a potem roześmiał się cicho, kiedy Harry wciąż milczał i patrzył na niego ze spokojem. Nie zareagował śmiechem, jak Louis oczekiwał, a zamiast tego załapał go za policzki i mocno ucałował jego wilgotne i słone wargi.

\- Jesteś niesamowity - odpowiedział po chwili równie cichym tonem i ponownie ucałował Louisa, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. Chłopak wyglądał na zdezorientowanego jego słowami, a on sam nawet nie wiedział dlaczego tak powiedział, to po prostu z niego wyszło. Nie umiał ukrywać prawdy, podczas gdy Louis naprawdę był niesamowity i Harry nie potrafił zdobyć się na nic innego jak podziwiać jego uśmiech i radosne oczy. To było wszystko czego pragnął.

\- Ludzie patrzą - jęknął Louis i złapał Harry'ego za dłonie, by odsunąć je ze swojej twarzy i spuścił wzrok, po czym usiadł i splótł ich palce.

\- Nikt nie patrzy - żachnął się Harry, ale nie nalegał już na kolejny pocałunek. Louis zachichotał cicho i pokręcił głową, jakby z politowania, że Harry chce go całować w publicznym miejscu, zaraz po tym gdy zepsuł, jakby nie patrzeć, romantyczny moment.

\- Może pojedziemy do mnie? - spytał po chwili Louis, kiedy przeczytał esemesa od Nialla, iż chłopak nie ma pojęcia, o której wróci z jego randki z Giovanną, o ile w ogóle wróci. Na jego buzie wpłynęło ciepło, podczas gdy Harry patrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony, ale w jego oczach szatyn dostrzegł ten specjalny błysk.

Było popołudnie, środek tygodnia i następnego dnia szli do pracy, ale Harry nie mógł mu odmówić. Szczególnie, że tęsknili za byciem sam na sam, za swoim towarzystwem, cichymi rozmowami, ciepłem ciała i uśmiechami przeznaczonymi tylko dla tego drugiego.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Harry i jeszcze tylko dokończyli swoje posiłki zanim zdecydowali się wyjść z restauracji, wcześniej odbierając swoje odzienie.

Na zewnątrz padało i Louis od razu założył na siebie swoją cienką kurteczkę, a na głowę położył płasko dłonie, by uchronić swoją, dziś starannie ułożoną fryzurę. Harry natomiast nie zastanawiał się ani chwili, gdy rozpostarł swój wiosenny płacz i uniósł go nad chłopaka oraz siebie, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał, żeby ich głowy zmokły. Louis zaśmiał się głośno i momentalnie skulił w sobie, chowając się pod cienkim materiałem jaki Harry mu zaoferował i objął ramieniem jego szerokie ciało, by byli bliżej siebie, by wygodnie im się szło, aż do samochodu.

Louis wiedział, że Harry był dżentelmenem, dlatego nie powiedział nic, gdy mężczyzna otworzył dla niego drzwi swojego auta, ale w podzięce ładnie się do niego uśmiechnął. Od razu włączył ogrzewanie, ponieważ chwilowy spacer w deszczu sprawił, że nieco zmarzł. Harry odpalił Volvo i od razu wyjechał z restauracyjnego parkingu, pozwalając, by Louis wybrał sobie jakąś popową stację muzyczną, która puszczała utwory wykonawców, przyprawiających Harry'ego o mdłości. Niemalże zwymiotował, gdy usłyszał głos tego całego Shawna Mendesa.

\- Louis, proszę cię - stęknął, wywracając oczami, ale uśmiechał się do siebie na widok zadowolonego Louisa, nucącego tę durną piosenkę.

\- No co? Shawn jest fajny - odparł Louis, bujając się do rytmu. Może nie była to ambitna muzyka albo taka w stylu Harry'ego, ale była ładna, a Shawn miał miły głos i naprawdę dobrze mu się tego słuchało, szczególnie podczas jazdy samochodem ze swoim facetem. Przyjemnie.

\- Mógłby być moim synem - parsknął Harry, zastanawiając się czy ten piosenkarz nie był czasem w wieku Ryana.

\- Albo moim chłopakiem - zanucił Louis z głupim uśmieszkiem i odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na widoku za mokrą szybą, a w duchu śmiał się z oburzenia Harry'ego, widocznego na jego przystojnej twarzy.

\- Louis - sapnął Harry unosząc nieco głos, na co szatyn zaśmiał się głośno.

\- No już, już - wymamrotał rozbawiony i sięgnął do radia, by je wyłączyć, a włączyć odtwarzanie załączonej płyty i zamiast Shawna Mendesa w głośnikach rozbrzmiały dźwięki The Culture Club.

Wtedy Harry pokiwał mu z uznaniem i szczęśliwie przesłuchali niemalże połowę albumu, jadąc do domu Louisa. Słońce wisiało na horyzoncie, co zwiastowało zachód za jakąś godzinę lub więcej, a niebo barwiło się na przyjemny pomarańcz, podczas gdy ulice Londynu powoli pokrywały się mgłą. Na zewnątrz robiło się już chłodno, ale oni tutaj w samochodzie mieli ciepło i Louis kochał takie wieczory, takie, które mógł spędzić z Harrym, kiedy mógł wyśmiać jego gust muzyczny i podziwiać jego drobne zmarszczki przy oczach, a potem dać się objąć, podczas gdy szli do jego bloku.

Harry szedł za Louisem, kiedy wspinali się po schodach i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że cały ten czas wpatrywał się w jego krągłe pośladki. Jego gardło było zaciśnięte tak, że nie umiał przełknąć, serce dudniło w piersi, w głowie mu szumiało, a dłonie trzęsły i sam nie wiedział czemu. Czuł dziwną ekscytację i zarazem niezrozumiałe zdenerwowanie. Miał wrażenie, że nie powinien był tego robić; patrzeć na jego ładną pupę, o której nie raz myślał, którą pragnął złapać w swoje dłonie i mocno ścisnąć i jednocześnie pocałować chłopaka, a potem dotykać całe jego ciało, muskać opuszkami jego ciepłą skórę i badać jej smak ustami.

\- Widzę, że się gapisz - parsknął Louis, zaglądając znad ramienia na Harry'ego za nim i uśmiechnął się do siebie dumnie. Zadowolenie wypełniło jego pierś, ponieważ Harry patrzył się na niego, wręcz gapił się co mogło jedynie oznaczać, iż mu się podoba, a Louis potrzebował to wiedzieć.

\- Dobrze widzisz - mruknął Harry, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z tyłka Louisa, a on zaśmiał się kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na jego piętrze i teraz szli krótkim korytarzem. Wtedy Harry skorzystał z okazji i przysunął się do jego pleców i złapał go za biodra, by jego pośladki docisnąć do swojego krocza.

\- Zboczeniec - pisnął Louis, biodra wypychając do przodu, by uciec od namolnych dłoni bruneta i wyrwał mu się, ale tylko po to, by objąć go za szyję, a sam oparł się plecami o drzwi do jego mieszkania.

\- Wcale nie - żachnął się Harry i cmoknął Louisa w nos, sprawiając, że ten zmarszczył się uroczo. - To z uczucia - szepnął, siląc się na powagę, a Louis uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu.

\- Ja myślę, że to z głowy - powiedział Louis, łapiąc Harry'ego za poliki i złączył ich czoła. - Ale na pewno nie z tej - dodał, na co Harry przewrócił oczami, a on zachichotał zanim cmoknął go szybko w usta, by mogli w końcu wejść do mieszkania.

\- Kawy - jęknął Harry odwieszając swój płaszcz, a następnie podążył za Louisem do kuchni. Było już po dziewiętnastej, a on nie pił kawy od trzech godzin i naprawdę potrzebował kofeiny.

\- Kakao - odparł Louis, od razu wyjmując dwa duże kubki i pudełko kakao. Harry stanął za nim i był na tyle duży i wysoki, by móc oprzeć się dłońmi o blat i jednocześnie nie dotykać piersią pleców Louisa, i szatyn czasem zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdyby nagi Harry objął go w taki sposób. Jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem już na samą myśl, ale postanowił udawać, że nic o tym nie wie, a Harry najwyraźniej udawał, że nie widzi, kiedy suwał swoim nosem po jego karku i chuchał na skórę ciepłym powietrzem.

\- Niech będzie - mruknął i cmoknął Louisa w jeden z widocznych kręgów i w końcu przysunął się do niego, by ich ciała przylegały do siebie. - Lubię kakao - westchnął w zmysłowy sposób i przymknął oczy, przyciskając chłodny policzek do rozgrzanej szyi chłopaka, na co on zaśmiał się krótko.

\- To nie było podniecające - zauważył Louis, kiedy wsypał do kubków po dwie łyżeczki brązowego proszku i obrócił się w ramionach Harry'ego, dłońmi i plecami opierając się o blat.

\- Dla mnie było - burknął Harry, marszcząc swój nos, który Louis szturchnął palcem wskazującym.

\- Kakao cię podnieca? - sapnął rozbawiony, a Harry pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Bardzo - przyznał poważnie, sprawiając, że Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośno i Harry poczuł się dumny, bo ten śliczny chłopiec śmiał się dzięki niemu. Miał ochotę nagrać jego dźwięk i ustawić go sobie na pobudkę i wtedy każdy dzień rozpoczynałby z idealnie dobrym humorem.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - pisnął Louis, uwalniając się z ramion Harry'ego i podszedł do lodówki skąd wyjął mleko, a Harry przeniósł się do salonu i usiadł w miękkim fotelu i po prostu podziwiał Louisa.

Podziwiał tego drobnego chłopaka, to jak całkowicie ujmująco wyglądał w szarej, prostej koszuli i czarnych jeansach, to jak krzątał się po kuchni szukając czegoś do zjedzenia, to jak jego włosy puszyły się przez dzisiejszy deszcz, to jak jego usta ułożyły się w dzióbek przez rozczarowanie, ponieważ nie było już jego ulubionych ciastek, podziwiał to jak jego oczy ślicznie błyszczały za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądał spod rzęs, to jak jego słodkie usta rozciągał uśmiech, kiedy szedł do niego z dwoma gorącymi kubkami kakao, to jak ostrożny był podczas odkładania ich na mały stolik oraz podziwiał to jak trochę nieśmiało, ale z wielką ochotą wspiął się na jego kolana i objął go za szyję, by potem pochylić się i złożyć drobnego buziaka w kąciku jego ust. Harry naprawdę mógłby podziwiać go przez całe swoje życie. Był w nim tak bardzo zakochany.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? - spytał cicho Louis, wzrok spuszczając na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, która falowała przyjemnie. Ułożył na niej dłoń, na jej lewej stronie, ponieważ chciał wyczuć bicie jego serca, a kiedy udało mu się - uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony i po prostu czuł. Czuł jak serce Harry'ego bije dla niego, gdy ten intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał. - Niall pewnie nie wróci, a nie chcę być sam - wyjaśnił zaraz, bo Harry długo nie odpowiadał, przez co zmartwił się.

\- Twoje łóżko jest chyba zbyt małe dla nas dwóch - odparł Harry, ale nie złośliwie, po prostu stwierdził fakt, na co Louis westchnął ciężko.

\- Zrobimy sobie łóżko tutaj, na podłodze - wyjaśnił, będąc bardzo podekscytowanym tą wizją. Chciał spędzić z Harrym noc, tęsknił za spaniem w jego silnych ramionach.

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę. Jutro musiał iść do pracy, Louis też musiał. Ale nie mógł mu odmówić. Najwyżej troszkę się spóźni.

\- Więc róbmy to łóżko - zarządził, sprawiając, że Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym pognał do swojej sypialni skąd przyciągnął dwie kołdry, trzy koce i tuzin poduszek. Wszystko to we dwójkę rozłożyli ładnie po środku malutkiego salonu i wzięli jeszcze kołdrę i poduszki Nialla i było naprawdę wygodnie, tak przyjemnie i domowo.

Harry, w pożyczonych od Nialla czerwonych spodniach od piżamy, leżał na boku i z uśmiechem patrzył na Louisa ubranego w białe slipki i czarną koszulkę. Chłopak ułożył się na swoim brzuchu, ale opierał się na łokciach i patrząc na swoje dłonie, opowiadał Harry'emu o sztucę jaką szykowali na tegoroczne wakacje. Dla Harry'ego to była ogromna przyjemność słuchać jego radości, śmiechu i podekscytowania, ponieważ pracowali nad Grease, nad tym cholernym musicalem, który Louis tak kochał. Jeszcze będąc w szkole grał Danny'ego i teraz sam mógł pomóc aktorowi wcielić w jego rolę i on naprawdę tak bardzo się z tego cieszył, a serce Harry'ego puchło mu w piersi i był pewien, że chłopak mógł dostrzec serduszka w jego oczach. Był tak bardzo dumny z niego i taki szczęśliwy, ponieważ on był szczęśliwy.

Na jego twarzy wciąż była widoczna ta dziecięca radość i możliwe, że Harry zaczął rozumieć dlaczego jego najmłodsi chłopcy tak przepadali za Louisem. Nigdy, jako dziecko i również teraz, nie otrzymał od rodziców żadnego wsparcia, empatii, pocieszenia czy nawet dumy i prawdopodobnie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dawał bliźniakom, i nie tylko im, wszystko to czego sam oczekiwał od swoich rodziców, a czego nie dostał, chcąc by dzieciaki poczuły się zrozumiane i ważne dla niego. Zależało mu na nich, na całej szóstce i to było widać.

\- Chłopcy nie mogą doczekać się czasu z tobą - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis przyniósł sobie paluszki juniorki i dwie puszki fanty dla nich.

\- Też nie mogę się doczekać - przyznał Louis z uśmiechem i wsunął się pod polarowy koc, przekąskę układając sobie na brzuchu.

\- Mogliby zostać z Hailey, ale cóż... chcą ciebie - mruknął kręcąc przy tym głową, ale uśmiechnął się, co Louis odwzajemnił, jednak spoważniał zaraz, kiedy Harry nagle zamilkł, na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka i wyglądał jakby intensywnie o czymś myślał.

\- Martwisz się - odezwał się Louis, łapiąc tym uwagę starszego. Spojrzał na Louisa i zmarszczył się w niezrozumieniu. - O Hailey - sprostował Louis. Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię i pokiwał głową.

\- A ty byś się nie martwił? - jęknął Harry, opadając na plecy, a na twarz zarzucił ramię. - Powiedziała, że zniszczyłem jej rodzinę, że sama nawet nie wiedziała w pewnym momencie kto jest jej rodziną. Przeprosiła mnie za to jak się zachowywała, ale to ja powinienem ją przeprosić, Louis. Już dawno temu - powiedział z bólem w głosie i na powrót spojrzał na chłopaka. - Na pewno w jakiś sposób nadal jest na mnie zła. Nie musi tego mówić, ja to wiem.

\- Wątpię - wtrącił się Louis. - Myślę, że po prostu brakuje jej stabilności i jest jej trochę przykro, że nie może tego dostać. Ale z pewnością nie jest na ciebie zła. Jest dużą dziewczynką i rozumie, że małżeństwa czy związki nie zawsze są wieczne. Nie osądza cię o to, że raz się zakochałeś, a potem odkochałeś. W końcu sama to przeżyła i na pewno cię rozumie. I teraz rozumie też to, że my... że -

\- Że jestem w tobie zakochany - przerwał mu Harry skupiając na nim czułe spojrzenie, a na jego buzi znów pojawił się miękki uśmiech. Louis przymknął oczy, jakby przytłoczony tym faktem i kiwnął krótko głową.

\- Tak - przyznał. - Zaprzyjaźnimy się, ja i Hailey. Mówię ci - obiecał Harry'emu, całkowicie szczerze i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów pochylił się do mężczyzny i ucałował jego gładki policzek. Odkąd wiedział, że Louis woli gdy jest ogolony, jego poliki niemalże zawsze były gładkie.

\- Będziecie mieli okazję - zauważył. W czasie kiedy on i Agnes będą załatwiać rzeczy dotyczące urodzin chłopców w tę sobotę, Louis będzie zajmował się nimi i Nadią, Ethan będzie wtedy na treningu, a Hailey, jeśli nie wybierze się do Maxa lub Polly, prawdopodobnie zostanie także z nimi. I Harry naprawdę na to liczył, chciał, by jego córka dobrze dogadywała z jego chłopakiem, to było dla niego bardzo ważne. - Włączę muzykę, okej? - zaproponował po chwili, a gdy Louis się zgodził sięgnął po swój telefon i chłopak przysunął się do niego, by widzieć co robi.

\- Masz konto na Spotify? - spytał nieco rozbawiony.

\- A myślisz, że co robię w pracy kiedy się nudzę? - odpowiedział Harry pytaniem na pytanie, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami i zignorował pytanie.

\- Niech zgadnę - odezwał się zaraz, patrząc jak Harry mozolnie przegląda playlisty na stronie głównej. - Twoja ulubiona playlista nazywa się "playlista Harry'ego" - parsknął, w odpowiedzi otrzymując kuksańca w bok przez co zaśmiał się w swoją dłoń.

\- Nie? - żachnął się Harry - Moja playlista nazywa się "moja playlista" - przyznał i faktycznie tak było, bo chwilę po tym wszedł właśnie w tę playlistę i wtedy Louis naprawdę nie umiał pohamować swojego śmiechu. 

\- Boże, jesteś taki prosty - pisnął, na powrót układając się na brzuchu i zerkał na Harry'ego z boku, który wydawał się być zarumieniony. Całkowicie uroczy, obezwładniający. Piękny. 

Jego włosy zdążyły się już roztrzepać i kilka kosmyków opadało mu na czoło i Louis nie umiał się powstrzymać - pochylił się do niego i odgarnął dwa małe loczki za jego ucho, a Harry posłał mu czułe spojrzenie. 

\- Po prostu nie lubię kombinować - burknął i wreszcie włączył odtwarzanie, po czym odłożył telefon i wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji na boku, ramię wciskając pod głowę. W salonie rozeszły się pierwsze dźwięki klawiszy, a Louis zmarszczył się zniesmaczony i rzucił Harry'emu oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Co to kurde jest? - sapnął, sprawiając, że Harry westchnął z bezsilności, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Depeche mode. Są świetni - odparł, przewracając oczami. Byli jego ulubionym zespołem, kiedy był jeszcze nastolatkiem i zapragnął podzielić się z Lou ich najlepszymi utworami.

\- Ale to są już dziadki - parsknął Louis. - Włącz coś bardziej... nie wiem, współczesnego? - zażądał i na swoje słowa otrzymał od Harry'ego głośne sapnięcie. - Proszę - dodał ciszej i nachylił się do bruneta, by w ramach łapówki dać mu małego buziaka w jego nagie ramię. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć nie.

Sięgnął po swój telefon i przesunął dwa utwory, zanim zdecydował, że ten spodoba się Louisowi, był odpowiedni na tę chwilę. 

\- Słuchaj, to jest o tobie - szepnął i wrócił do swojej pozycji, zakochany wzrok wbijając w chłopaka przed nim.

Louis tym razem postanowił słuchać. Jego ciało przeszły dreszcze, gdy doszły do niego pierwsze słowa, w skupieniu patrzył się na Harry'ego, jak porusza bezgłośnie ustami.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

\- Harry - szepnął Louis, przymykając oczy. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Poczuł jak jego serce przyśpiesza, a żołądek ściska się przyjemnie, ponieważ Harry tak ładnie na niego patrzył.

\- Słuchaj - przerwał mu Harry, palec wskazujący przykładając do ciepłych warg Louisa, przez co chłopak od razu spoważniał, ponownie skupiając się na słowach.

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare

On znał tę piosenkę, chociaż nie w tej wersji. Była bardzo ładna. Jej słowa przyprawiały go o motylki w brzuchu, a Harry powiedział, że jest o nim i Louis nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć, jak to odebrać, jak... dosłownie? W ciszy patrzył jak Harry porusza ustami, bezgłośnie wypowiadając tekst i wpatrywał się w niego zaszklonymi oczami. Louis miał wrażenie, że się topi. Było mu duszno. Niezrozumiałe, przyjemne uczucie wypełniło jego pierś i ścisnęło mocno.

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Louis uśmiechał się do siebie rozczulony i zaraz spuścił wzrok, ponieważ jego oczy zaszły łzami i nie chciał, by Harry je widział. Był onieśmielony, przytłoczony tą piosenką skierowaną do niego, jej słowami. Harry natomiast szybko sięgnął po jego dłoń i uniósł ją, by móc ucałować jej wierzch. On naprawdę miał to na myśli, ta piosenka była jego myślami, zawsze gdy patrzył na Louisa. Był pewien swoich uczuć do niego i miał wrażenie, że tylko ten utwór jest w stanie idealnie to przekazać, skoro on jeszcze nie był na to gotowy i nie czuł przyzwolenia na tak duże słowa. Splótł razem ich palce i pozwolił, by piosenka trwała, by Louis jej słuchał wzruszony i choć trochę go zrozumiał, by wiedział jak bardzo ważny jest dla Harry'ego, ile dla niego znaczy i co mężczyzna do niego czuje.

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

\- Pocałuj mnie - mruknął Louis przez zaciśnięte gardło, a kiedy pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, Harry momentalnie uniósł się do niego i nachylił ostrożnie, w dłonie ujął jego ciepłą buzię i złączył ich usta.

>ts<

Ciepłe dłonie suwały się po jego żebrach, łaskocząc wrażliwą skórę, a materac uginał się pod nim, gdy wiercił się na wszystkie strony. Harry unosił się nad nim, siedząc okrakiem na jego biodrach i cmokał jego odkrytą szyję, pozwalając by śmiał się tak głośno, iż wszyscy na dole słyszeli, szczególnie, że drzwi jego sypialni nie były zamknięte. On po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Louis przyniósł tutaj swoje rzeczy, które będą mu potrzebne na ich weekend razem i prezenty dla chłopców, a Harry podążył za nim. Nie przejmując się tym, iż jego była żona czeka na niego w kuchni, by mogli w końcu pojechać po tort i upewnić się, że wszystko co szykowali na jutrzejsze urodziny bliźniaków jest gotowe, niemal rzucił się na chłopaka i zaczął go całować i dłońmi badać jego ciało, aż opadli na jego łóżko i teraz go łaskotał, przy okazji robiąc drobne malinki na jego szyi i piersi.

Louis nie protestował. Kochał, gdy Harry zachowywał się w taki sposób, kiedy adorował go i pieścił. Czuł się już o wiele pewniej z jego dotykiem i bliskością. Zauważył sam po sobie, że nie tylko jego ciało, ale także jego umysł lgnął do Harry'ego, że gdy Harry go dotykał to myślał tylko o tym, że chce więcej, że potrzebuje więcej. Uwielbiał jego duże i ciepłe dłonie na swoim spragnionym ciele, jego miękkie usta na swoich, czułe słowa, którymi zawsze go obdarowywał. Wtedy dopadały go przyjemne dreszcze i ten charakterystyczny ścisk w piersi, a na usta od razu wstępował uśmiech i czuł się po prostu kochany i piękny i chciał, by Harry nigdy nie przestawał. 

Chichotał, trzymając go za twarz, jakby chciał go od siebie odsunąć, ale ulegle pozwalał, by całował go po szyi. Śmiał się cicho i na przemian wzdychał z przyjemności jaką Harry go obdarowywał. Nie umiał się opanować, bo to było takie dobre. Harry wiedział doskonale co i jak powinien robić, by jego działania były zmysłowe i jednocześnie delikatne i niewinne, by Louis był zadowolony, by całość była intymna, ale nie w erotyczny sposób, a romantyczny, czarujący.

Nogi Louisa były zgięte w kolanach i kusząco rozchylone tak, by Harry zmieścił się pomiędzy nimi i miał do chłopaka doskonały dostęp. Podpierał się na płaskich dłoniach przy jego głowie, a on dociskał swoje kolana do jego żeber, sprawiając mu naprawdę przyjemny ból. Louis wydawał się być niechętny wobec tych niewinnych igraszek, ale jego ramiona owinięte wokół szyi Harry'ego i słodkie chichoty mówiły co innego, jeszcze bardziej zachęcając starszego do wszystkich pocałunków jakie mu dawał. Suwał ustami po jego szyi, a potem po szczęce i na krótką chwilę zassał tam skórę, ponieważ Louis był gładko ogolony i on nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chłopak pisnął zaskoczony, po czym złapał Harry'ego pod żuchwą i odsunął od swojej twarzy, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Żadnych śladów - wysapał z uśmiechem. Jego policzki były zarumienione, usta wilgotne i spuchnięte, a oczy błyszczały pięknie. Harry patrząc na niego nie umiał myśleć o niczym innym, niż o tym jak bardzo jest w nim zakochany.

\- Okej - zgodził się szybko i z powrotem nachylił do chłopaka, by tym razem złączyć ich usta.

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie cmokali się delikatnie i ostrożnie, ich wargi ocierały się o siebie. Dłonie Louisa zsunęły się z karku Harry'ego na jego plecy, a potem niżej i niżej, aż w końcu wsunął je pod jego bawełnianą, czarną koszulkę. Harry stęknął, czując jak Louis wbija paznokcie w jego skórę i nie myśląc dłużej, niemal wcisnął się swoim językiem pomiędzy jego usta, a biodra docisnął do jego krocza.

\- Um - odezwała się brunetka, stając w drzwiach i zapukała we framugę, a Harry przestraszony odskoczył od Louisa, wywołując tym cichym śmiech u swojej córki. Usiadł obok Louisa, który również podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i niezręcznie sięgnął do uniesionej koszulki, by zasłonić swój brzuch. - Agnes cię woła - poinformowała speszona Hailey, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech, po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju.

\- Jak dużo widziała? - parsknął Harry, jednocześnie nachylając się do Louisa po buziaka, ale on ułożył dłoń na jego piersi, powstrzymując go.

\- Raczej niewiele - odparł krótko Louis i wstał z łóżka, po czym wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego. Mężczyzna złapał ją ostrożnie i pozwolił, by chłopak pomógł mu wstać, a następnie objął go w pasie i zeszli na dół.

\- Czy ty jesteś poważny? - warknęła Agnes i podparła się dłońmi po bokach. - Powinniśmy już wyjść dziesięć minut temu. Musimy odebrać tort do siedemnastej, a potem prezenty i zawieść je do tej kręgielni, potwierdzić rezerwację i zajechać do mojej mamy i dużo więcej. Nie mam czasu na wasze całowanie.

\- Mama jest zła - zanucił Oliver z małym uśmiechem. Siedział przy stole razem z bratem i budowali zamek z żelkowych misiów, cierpliwie czekając, aż Louis ogłosi, iż w końcu przyszedł czas na robienie babeczek. Nie mógł się doczekać aż rodzice wyjdą i będą mogli zaszaleć z ich najlepszym kolegą, ponieważ oni naprawdę traktowali Louisa jak najlepszego, po prostu najlepszego, niczym ich mentora, z którym pragnęli wiecznie spędzać czas.

\- Nie jestem zła, tylko zniecierpliwiona - zauważyła Agnes, machając palcem na syna, na co on zachichotał i schował twarz w swoich małych ramionkach.

\- Harry, idźcie już - mruknął Louis popychając Harry'ego do przodu. Wiedział, że jeśli będą spóźnieni to przez niego i przez to jak działał na mężczyznę, co sprawiało, że miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Harry załatwiał urodziny jego najmłodszych synów, a wyglądało na to, że wolał całować Louisa po szyi.

\- Masz mądrego chłopaka, Harry - powiedziała Agnes, sięgając po swoją torebkę ze stołu i mrużyła oczy na byłego męża, a Louis zarumienił się na jej słowa. Naprawdę ją lubił. - Bądźcie grzeczni - szepnęła do bliźniaków, którzy kompletnie nie zwrócili na nią uwagi, ani na jej buziaki w ich głowy, zbyt zajęci gumowymi misiami. - Panuj nad wszystkim - dodała jeszcze do Nadii, wywołując dumę na jej buzi, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. - Będę czekać w samochodzie.

\- No wychodź już - jęknął Louis, łapiąc Harry'ego za policzki i przyciągnął go do siebie, co kompletnie nie zgadzało się z jego słowami.

Harry ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach i ścisnął je mocno, stykając ze sobą ich nosy, a potem łącząc usta. Obaj słyszeli jak sześcioletni chłopcy komentują ich zachowanie słowami typu "ohyda" lub "rzygam", ale nie przejmowali się tym zupełnie, wiedząc, że nie jest to złośliwe, bo obaj śmiali się cicho. Chcieli ich tylko zaczepić, co jednak im się nie udało. Harry i Louis byli za bardzo w siebie zapatrzeni, by dać się sprowokować.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - spytał Harry i dłonią sięgnął do policzka Louisa i potarł go z czułością.

\- Ja i oni mamy ten sam rozum, więc na pewno dam sobie radę - zaśmiał się Louis, a Harry pokręcił na niego głową z dezaprobatą - Zajmę się twoimi dziećmi idealnie, spokojnie ojczulku - szepnął zapewniająco z zadziornym uśmiechem, a potem cmoknął bruneta w usta i patrzył jak jego oczy wypełniają się niezrozumiałym uczuciem.

\- Bawcie się dobrze - powiedział cicho Harry i jeszcze raz ucałował Louisa, zanim wyszedł z domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- To robimy te babeczki? - zawołał głośno Oliver, patrząc na Louisa z prośbą w oczach, a Olaf zaśmiał się perliście i uderzył swoją malutką dłonią o czoło. Nadya miała ochotę uderzyć ich obu.

Tak więc w końcu wzięli się za robienie tych babeczek, które zostaną skonsumowane na ich jutrzejszych urodzinach. Chłopcy zabrali swoje żelkowe wieże ze stołu, dopiero kiedy Louis im obiecał, że będą mogli umieścić te misie na swoich wypiekach, a on przyniósł dwa pudełka z gotowymi produktami do zrobienia muffinek, które zakupił w Tesco i odłożył na stół, na którym zaraz znalazło się też mnóstwo ozdobnych koralików, posypek i pisaków i innych słodyczy, jakie Louis wynalazł w szafkach, jaja, mleko oraz olej. Kiedy on i Nadya zajęli się rozpracowywaniem przepisów, bliźniaki w dwóch metalowych blaszkach układali po dwanaście foremek na babeczki.

\- A będziemy mogli udekorować je jak chcemy? - spytał Olaf z wydętą dolną wargą, a na głowie układał sobie jedną z różowych foremek.

\- No chyba takiej jest nasz cel, nie? - odparł Louis, wywołując o bliźniaków podskoki ekscytacji, co było dość niebezpieczne, zważywszy na to, iż klęczeli na krzesłach, by dobrze dosięgać stołu. Ale wystarczyło, że Louis posłał im groźne spojrzenie i od razu się uspokoili, jednak na ich buziach błąkały się uśmieszki.

\- To ja zrobię motylka - odezwała się Nadya, poprawiając swoje długie włosy, by jej nie przeszkadzały - O, i napisze coś fajnego. I może zrobię też koronę i króliczka - wymieniała, a na jej słodkiej buzi malowała się czysta radość i Louis cieszył się ogromnie, iż taką drobnostką jak pieczenie muffinek może sprawić im przyjemność, że dobrze się z nim bawią.

\- A będę mógł zrobić robota? - zagadnął Oliver, przyglądając się wszystkim jadalnym ozdobom. Szczególnie zainteresowały go srebrne kulki i biały lukier, z których naprawdę mógłby zrobić robota na swojej babeczce.

\- Ja chciałem zrobić robota - sapnął Olaf, szturchając brata złośliwie, a Oliver mu oddał i zaczęli się przepychać. Wtedy Louis naprawdę się przeraził, że chłopcy mogliby zacząć się bić, a on nie wiedział jak wtedy ma się zachować. Nie miał pojęcia czy mógłby na nich krzyknąć, jak w ogóle ich pogodzić.

\- Obaj zrobicie robota, co za problem - odezwała się niespodziewanie Hailey, stając w drzwiach kuchni. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, ale to Louis wydawał się być najbardziej zdziwiony. Chłopcy zrezygnowali ze swoim przekomarzanek, za to Nadya poklepała wolne krzesło obok siebie, zachęcając siostrę do wspólnej zabawy.

\- Chcesz nam pomóc? - zaproponował Louis, dokładnie przyglądając się Hailey, by sprawdzić i ocenić jej reakcję. Pogodzili się, tak, ale to było dwa dni temu i od tamtego czasu nie zamienili ani słowa. Louis nie miał pojęcia na czym stoją, mimo że zawarli układ "kumpli". A jemu bardzo zależało na dobrym kontakcie z dziewczyną. Była teraz w takim wieku, że naprawdę mogliby stać się świetnymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Czemu nie - westchnęła wzruszając ramionami, i tak jak chciała Nadya, usiadła obok niej. - To co mam robić?

\- Zrób jedno ciasto, a ja zrobię drugie - odparł Louis podając jej miskę i dwa jajka.

Hailey od razu wbiła je do miski, wsypała proszek z białej torebeczki, dolała też oleju i mleka, a Louis przyglądał jej się w szoku, bo nie miał pojęcia, że można tak wszystkie składniki od razu zmieszać. Ale nie pytał i podążył w jej ślady, oczywiście z pomocą dzieciaków, które wręcz nalegały, by każdy z osobna dołożył coś od siebie. Jednak to on zmiksował ciasto, ponieważ nie zamierzał powierzać roztrzepanym sześciolatkom groźnego i niebezpiecznego urządzenia jakim jest mikser.

\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda? - spytała Hailey, sprawdzając konsystencję ciasta.

\- Jasne, że nie - odparł szczerze Louis, na co ona zareagowała uśmiechem. Rozumiał dziewczynę, potrafił wczuć się w jej sytuację i uważał, że prawdopodobnie sam zachowałby się podobnie, wszystko, by uniknąć cierpienia. - Trochę cię poniosło, nie powiem. Nie tylko względem mnie, ale też względem taty. Przede wszystkim względem taty. Nie chcąc ranić siebie - raniłaś jego, wiesz o tym? - zauważył Louis, na co Hailey pokiwała z pokorą. 

\- Wiem, ja - zaczęła z zaciśniętym gardłem i zerknęła na braci, którzy z zaangażowaniem układali cukrowe kuleczki w foremkach na muffinki, po czym westchnęła dodając sobie otuchy. - Rozmawiałam już z tatą i wiem, że on obwinia siebie o to wszystko. Ale to nie prawda. To moja wina. Gdybym nie zachowywała się jakbym była pępkiem tego świata to wszystko byłoby okej. Tata też ma prawo do bycia zakochanym, przecież - mruknęła, a Louis uśmiechnął się na jej słowa, kiwając głową.

\- Twierdzi, że jest - zanucił i machnął dłonią przy szyi, jakby odrzucał nieistniejące włosy, a Hailey i Nadya zaśmiały się krótko, pesząc nieco Louisa.

\- A co to jest? - zagadnął Olaf, podczas gdy grzebał paluszkiem w miseczce z białymi płatkami.

\- Migdały. Są bardzo dobre, spróbuj. Smakują prawie jak orzechy - wyjaśnił Louis, na co Olaf pokiwał zaciekawiony i chwilę przyglądał się nasionku zanim niepewnie skubnął odrobinkę.

\- To między nami sprawa jest czysta? - dopytywała Hailey. Nie chciała, by były między nią, a Louisem jakieś nieporozumienia. Jeśli miał z czymś problem, to chciała, żeby jej o tym powiedział, była gotowa przedyskutować sytuacje, jeśli taka będzie potrzeba, jednak wolała, by nie rozmawiali o tym przy dzieciach. 

\- Pewnie - zgodził się Louis, w głębi podekscytowany wizją przyjaźni z Hailey. 

\- Uff, co to? - sapnął Olaf, zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty. Przyglądał się czerwonym plamkom pojawiającym się na jego małych ramionkach i zaczął je pocierać palcami, po czym sięgnął do swędzących ust.

\- Boże, co mu jest? - stęknęła Hailey i natychmiast podeszła do brata, by zgarnąć go w ramiona i usiadła z nim na krześle. Oliver od razu do nich doskoczył, z troską i przerażeniem przyglądając się bratu, natomiast Nadya siedziała na swoim miejscu. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co się dzieje i jak powinna zareagować, widząc brata w takim stanie.

\- Czy on ma uczulenie na migdały? - zapytał Louis. Trzymał Olafa za dłoń i przyglądał się zaczerwienionej skórze, a Hailey ściskała jego drugą rączkę, którą sięgał do swędzących ust.

\- Nic o tym nie wiem - jęknęła Hailey. Była bezsilna tak jak i Louis, ale naprawdę wyglądało na to, że sześciolatek przechodzi właśnie reakcję alergiczną. W jego oczach zebrały się łzy i dosłownie sekundę później zaczął płakać i wierzgać nogami, a bliźniak mu wtórował. 

\- Oliver, uspokój się! - wrzasnęła Nadya, kiedy chłopiec zaczął piszczeć i kręcić się w kółko, jakby to jego bolało bardziej. Nie posłuchał się siostry, dlatego dziesięciolatka złapała go za ramiona i na niemą prośbę Louisa wyciągnęła go z kuchni, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego krzykiem i tupaniem. Była dziewczynką, ale była silniejsza. 

\- Boli - załkał Olaf, szarpiąc swoimi rączkami, ponieważ bardzo potrzebował podrapać ramionka i buzie. Louis zauważył, że jego usta powoli zaczynały puchnąć, prawdopodobnie również i język, a przez głośny szloch chłopiec sam ograniczał sobie tlen, więc musieli szybko reagować.

\- Zadzwoń na pogotowie - nakazał Louis Hailey przez zaciśnięte gardło. W środku sam był przerażony, ale na zewnątrz starał się zachować spokój, by nie denerwować dzieci.

Zgarnął Olafa w ramiona, po czym położył go płasko na podłodze, a Hailey od razu rzuciła się do telefonu. Dzwoniła na pogotowie, w czasie gdy Louis starał się uspokoić chłopca. Podsunął krzesło i oparł na nim jego nóżki, a sam pochylił się nad jego buzią. Delikatnie ujął jego żuchwę i uniósł ją lekko do góry, by lepiej mu się oddychało, samemu będąc w szoku, że sześciolatek na wszystko mu pozwalał. Prawdopodobnie był przekonany, iż Louis wie co robi i z pewnością mu pomoże. Wciąż jednak płakał cicho, grube łezki spływały po jego czerwonych policzkach, a dłońmi pocierał swędzące ramionka. 

\- Nie, skarbie, nie rób tego - poprosił go cicho Louis, chwytając go za rączki. - Posłuchaj mnie, dobrze? Nie drap się i spróbuj się uspokoić, spróbuj nie płakać, kochanie. Zrób to dla mnie i oddychaj głęboko. Olaf, musisz oddychać, słyszysz? Musisz się uspokoić. Wiem, że swędzi i boli, ale postaraj się. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem i dasz sobie radę, tak? - zachęcał chłopca, a on naprawdę się starał. Czuł jak jego gardło delikatnie puchło, dlatego już chwilę później przestał płakać i zamiast tego brał długie i spokojne oddechy, jak instruował go Louis. 

\- Dziwnie mi głowie - mruknął chłopiec, trzepocząc powiekami. Trzymał Louisa za dłoń, a jego uścisk powoli słabł, ciało zaczynało się pocić i Louis był pewien, że jest mu słabo. Nie chciał tylko, by stracił przytomność, chłopiec musiał być świadomy. Pocieszał się jedynie, że nie była to silna reakcja, że nawet jego młody organizm przechodził to całkiem spokojnie i oprócz lekkiej opuchlizny, pokrzywki i zawrotów głowy nic groźnego mu nie dolegało. 

\- Skarbie, patrz na mnie, okej? Patrz na mnie i mnie słuchaj. Musisz mnie słuchać i mieć otwarte oczy i oddychaj. Olaf, oddychaj głęboko - mówił do chłopca Louis i mówił do niego przez cały czas, aż do chwili przyjazdu karetki; pomagał mu oddychać i trzymał jego zimne rączki, z bólem patrząc jak skóra czerwienieje coraz bardziej, a małe usteczka puchną. 

Hailey też przy nim siedziała, głaszcząc jego główkę i z troską przyglądała się zmartwionemu Louisowi. Chłopak wyglądał na mocno przejętego, cały drżał, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, jednak z całych sił starał się opanować. W salonie siedziała Nadya ze skulonym przy niej Oliverem, wiedząc, że chociaż tak mogła pomóc, mimo że sama miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Bała się, że jej braciszkowi może stać się coś złego, tak samo jak Oliver, który powoli męczył się płakaniem i zaczynał zasypiać.

Chwilę później przyjechało pogotowie. Wtedy Louis odciął się całkowicie i pozwolił, by to Hailey rozmawiała z lekarzami. Odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć jak sześciolatek był układany na noszach, a ratownicy podłączali go do różnych urządzeń i badali jego aktualny stan. Niczym echo w jego głowie rozbrzmiało słowo "adrenalina" i wtedy również jemu zrobiło się słabo. Hailey pomogła mu usiąść na kanapie, a jeden z ratowników zostawił dla niego leki na uspokojenie zanim ostatecznie zabrali Olafa do szpitala.

\- Louis, nic mu nie będzie - szepnęła Hailey i ostrożnie przytuliła się do Louisa, posyłając Nadii krótkie spojrzenie. Oliver spał na jej kolanach, a ona troskliwie głaskała go po pleckach, co wyglądało jakby ją to głównie uspokajało.

Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale rozpłakał się. Wszystkie emocje dopiero puściły, dusząc go w piersi. Był przerażony i jednocześnie wściekły na siebie, że do tego dopuścił. Mógł się przecież domyśleć, do cholery. Obiecał Harry'emu i Agnes także, że idealnie zajmie się ich dziećmi, że będą się z nim dobrze bawić, że będą zadowolone, a tym czasem jedno z nich jechało do szpitala przez tę głupią reakcje alergiczną. 

Bał się. Bał się okropnie, że coś mogło stać się chłopcu, mimo że pomógł mu jak umiał, bał się, że mógł zrobić mu krzywdę, bał się, że Harry będzie na niego zły, bał się, że Agnes będzie wściekła, że zabroni im kontaktu. Bał się, że w tej chwili wszystko zepsuł. Był kurewsko przerażony. 

Harry był w trakcie wkładania tortu i innych wypieków do bagażnika swojego samochodu, kiedy dostał telefon ze szpitala, iż jego syn trafił na oddział intensywnej terapii po reakcji alergicznej. Razem z Agnes zostawili wszystko co robili i co mieli robić, wsiedli do auta i czym prędzej ruszyli do niego. Podczas boleśnie dłużącej się drogi oboje milczeli, zbyt przejęci informacją, przerażeni tym w jakim stanie może znajdować się ich najmłodszy synek. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis i dzieciaki też tam są i jak w ogóle sobie poradzili. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że oczy Agnes wypełniają się łzami, więc sięgnął do jej dłoni i ścisnął ją pocieszająco. On też miał ochotę zapłakać, ale musiał być silny. Ostatnim razem w szpitalu u dzieci był wtedy, kiedy się rodziły i krótko mówiąc bał się. Martwił się o Olafa, bał się tego jak jego organizm zareagował na alergen. 

Ale nie myślał o tym długo. Zaparkował przy szpitalu i pomógł drżącej Agnes wysiąść z samochodu, po czym szybko pognali do recepcji, skąd razem z doktorem dotarli do malej sali, gdzie znajdował się Olaf. Przez szybę w ścianie mogli zobaczyć jak sześciolatek śpi na szpitalnym łóżku okryty kołdrą, wciąż z maską tlenową na buzi, a po jego lewej stronie stał kardiomonitor. Wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego i wciąż lekko opuchniętego, a Harry dostrzegł drobne, rumiane plamki na jego szyi.

\- Państwa syn jest uczulony na migdały - zaczął spokojnie lekarz. - Domyślał się, że nie było to wiadome? - spytał, na co oboje z Agnes pokręcili głowami. - Na szczęście migdały nie są silnym alergenem, a chłopiec przeżył to dość łagodnie. Miał jedynie lekkie trudności z oddychaniem przez opuchnięte gardło, ale ratownicy szybko się tym zajęli. Pojawiła się też pokrzywka i swędzenie, ale nic poza tym, nic groźnego. Po podaniu leków pokrzywka powoli schodzi, tak jak i opuchlizna, jednak na razie trzymamy go pod tlenem i oczywiście musi teraz odpocząć. Zostanie na oddziale na czterdzieści osiem godzin, a podczas wypisu dam również receptę na potrzebne leki na wypadek kolejnego ataku, do którego mam nadzieję już więcej nie dojdzie. 

\- Już nigdy nie tknie migdałów - zapewnił Harry, na co siwy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Możemy do niego wejść? - poprosiła cicho Agnes. Była na skraju płaczu, mimo że wiedziała, iż jej dziecku już nic nie zagraża, że jest z nim wszystko dobrze. Ale była matką i wciąż była przerażona i potrzebowała chwycić go za rączkę i zapewnić, że jest przy nim. 

\- Ale tylko na chwilę. Chłopiec jest po silnych lekach i powinien odpoczywać - odparł lekarz, na co Agnes kiwnęła gorliwie i niemal wtargnęła do sali. 

Harry usiadł po jednej stronie łóżka, a Agnes po drugiej i przez chwilę jedynie patrzyli na ich synka, do czasu aż poruszył się nieznacznie i zatrzepotał powiekami, by w końcu spojrzeć na mamę. Agnes uśmiechnęła się łzawo, po czym nachyliła do Olafa i troskliwie położyła dłoń na jego ciepłym czole, a na policzku złożyła małego buziaka, tuż przy plastikowej masce.

\- Cześć, kochanie - szepnęła i zerknęła na Harry'ego.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał, zwracając na siebie uwagę syna.

\- Dziwnie - mruknął chłopiec, łamiącym się głosem. - Jestem uczulony na orzechy? - spytał, a Harry dostrzegł ekscytację w jego oczach. Prawdopodobnie jak każdy chłopiec chciał mieć jakiś ciekawy mankament, coś jak złamana noga czy blizna po ugryzieniu psa. Ethan marzył o aparacie na zęby, mimo że jego uzębienie było idealne.

\- Na migdały - poprawił go Harry, na co chłopiec się wyszczerzył, sprawiając, że i jego mama się zaśmiała i pokręciła do siebie głową.

\- Super - zaświergotał. - A gdzie jest Louis? - spytał, rozglądając się po sali, po czym zakaszlał chrapliwie, co spotkało się ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem jego mamy.

\- Nie ma go tu - powiedział Harry przepraszającym tonem. - Jest w domu z twoim bratem i siostrami - 

\- Chcę go zobaczyć - zażądał Olaf, robiąc smutną minkę. - Pomógł mi oddychać. Trzymał mnie, żebym się nie drapał i mi pomagał, tato. Chcę go zobaczyć, tato.

\- Jutro, dobrze? Teraz musisz odpocząć i Louis pewnie też tego potrzebuję. Założę się, że zmęczył się pomaganiem tobie. Obaj potrzebujecie snu, skarbie. Obiecuję, że jutro go zobaczysz, okej? - zaproponował Harry, a Olaf nie miał siły się kłócić. Pokiwał głową w zgodzie i nie minęła chwila, kiedy znów zapadł w sen. 

\- Mój silny chłopiec - mruknął dumnie Harry i ścisnął małą rączkę Olafa.

\- Jedź do domu, Harry - odezwała się cicho Agnes. - Wszyscy pewnie martwią się o niego. Musisz im powiedzieć, że Olaf czuje się dobrze. I podziękuj Louisowi. Ja z nim tutaj zostanę, przenocuję gdzieś na oddziale, a wy przyjedziecie rano. 

Agnes miała rację, musiał powiedzieć wszystkim o stanie Olafa. Nie miał pojęcia jak to wszystko wyglądało, jak wyglądał jego atak, jak Louis i dzieci na to zareagowali, ale wiedział, że z pewnością widząc to wszystko byli bardziej przerażeni od niego. Że też nie mieli pojęcia z Agnes, że Olaf jest uczulony. Nigdy nie miał kontaktu z migdałami, więc był to jego pierwszy raz i wcale nie musiał przejść tego tak łagodnie, ale jak twierdził lekarz - migdały były słabym alergenem. Chociaż tyle dobrego. Najważniejsze, że wszystko było z nim w porządku. Poza tym chłopiec powiedział, że Louis mu pomógł, co z pewnością przyczyniło się do tego, że tak dobrze zniósł reakcję alergiczną. Harry znał swojego syna i wiedział, że w tak trudnych momentach on jak i jego brat działają gwałtownie i bardzo panikują, przez co mogłaby stać mu się krzywda. Ale Louis mu pomógł. 

Wszedł niepewnie do cichego i ciemnego domu i zaczął się od razu rozglądać. W salonie świeciła się mała lampka, więc to tam się skierował. W fotelu siedziała skulona Hailey, wyglądała jakby już przysypiała, a na kanapie leżał Louis, który na widok Harry'ego momentalnie podniósł się na nogi. W jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy.

\- Harry, przepraszam - załkał, zatrzymując się w półkroku, kiedy Harry wyciągnął do niego ramiona, by go przytulić. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Skarbie, ale za co? - westchnął ciężko Harry. Domyślał się, że chłopak będzie się obwiniał, oczywiście niepotrzebnie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest uczulony. Naprawdę mi przykro, nie chciałem - odparł przez zaciśnięte gardło, i nie potrafiąc powiedzieć nic więcej rozpłakał się. Harry natychmiast podszedł do niego i objął go mocno.

\- Louis, nikt nie wiedział - wyszeptał, twarz dociskając do czubka głowy Louisa, a zmartwionej Hailey posłał pocieszające spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się do niej, by zapewnić, że z Olafem wszystko jest dobrze. - Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć, nikt nie mógł. Równie dobrze mogło się to stać przy mnie czy nawet w szkole. Ale stało się przy tobie i pomogłeś Olafowi, prawda? - zagadnął, na co Louis odsunął się od niego i spojrzał zdezorientowany. - Olaf powiedział, że bardzo mu pomogłeś, że pomogłeś mu oddychać i się uspokoić - przyznał Harry z uśmiechem i pocierał delikatnie ramiona Louisa, który przetarł swoją mokrą twarz zanim się odezwał.

\- Robiłem co w mojej mocy - westchnął słabo i uśmiechnął się nikle do siebie, ponieważ, tak, pomagał Olafowi na tyle na ile potrafił, a chłopiec powiedział o tym rodzicom i Louis czuł się z siebie dumny, czuł, że wykonał zadanie, że sobie poradził.

\- I dziękuję ci za to - szepnął Harry i złapał Louisa w pasie, by przysunąć go do siebie i na powrót przytulić, gdyż znów w jego oczach wezbrały się łzy. 

\- Jak on się czuje? - spytał cicho Louis, twarz mocno wciskając w ciepłą pierś Harry'ego, gdzie szukał pocieszenia.

\- Czuje się dużo lepiej. Wszystko z nim okej. To na szczęście była łagodna reakcja alergiczna i nic poważnego mu się nie stało, ale jest bardzo zmęczony i teraz śpi i zostanie w szpitalu na weekend. Wcześniej pytał o ciebie, wiesz? - opowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, który Hailey odwzajemniła, wciąż leżąc w fotelu. Pozwoliła, by tata uspokoił Louisa i zapewnił go, że nic z tego nie było jego winą, zanim to ona go przytuli. - Jutro pojedziemy do niego, okej? Bardzo chciał się z tobą zobaczyć - przyznał Harry, po czym odsunął od siebie chłopaka, by spojrzeć na niego, ale on nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, kiedy po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a dolna warga drżała. - Louis - stęknął Harry i on sam był blisko rozpłakania się. - Boże, kochanie, nie płacz. Proszę, tylko nie płacz. To nie jest twoja wina. Olaf ma tylko alergię na migdały i nic mu się nie stało, a teraz czuje się dobrze i bardzo chce cię zobaczyć. A my jesteśmy bardzo ci wdzięczni, słyszysz? Bardzo wdzięczni - wyjaśnił mu Harry, najlepiej jak potrafił, po czym ujął w dłonie jego buzie i odchylił od siebie, by złączyć ich czoła. - Bardzo - szepnął przez zaciśnięte gardło, zanim złączył ich usta w mokrym i słonym pocałunku, a potem znów mocno przytulił Louisa do siebie.


	25. 24

Była za pięć piąta, kiedy Louis po długim, bezczynnym leżeniu zdecydował się spojrzeć na mały zegarek naprzeciw łóżka. Nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Możliwe, że nie przespał chociaż raz całej jednej godziny, w większości nawet nie spał, ciągle przekręcał się z boku na bok, usilnie starając się pozostać na swoim skraju łóżka, by nie obudzić Harry'ego. To był trudny dzień dla wszystkich i każdy potrzebował odpocząć. Dzieciaki chrapały w swoich pokojach, podczas gdy Louis męczył się całą noc przy boku mężczyzny. Brunet wyglądał na naprawdę wykończonego, a może raczej zmartwionego swoim synkiem. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, kiedy praktycznie spał w jednej pozycji, na boku, twarzą do Louisa, a loki opadały mu na policzek. Louis przez jakiś czas po prostu leżał z dłońmi pod policzkiem i patrzył na niego. Podziwiał to jak piękny był i myślał o tym, by może przysunąć się do niego i się przytulić, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że naprawdę nie chce go budzić i wolał, by w spokoju sobie odpoczął. Louisowi było trochę za ciemno leżeć tak w ciszy, więc zapalił małą lampkę, która stała w kącie sypialni i potem obserwował Harry'ego w ciepłym, żółtym świetle, ale zgasił lampkę, gdy na zewnątrz zaczęło robić się jasno i w pokoju rozprzestrzeniała się szarość.

Westchnął ciężko, przekręcając się na plecy i kątem oka zerknął czy Harry wciąż śpi i czy nie obudził go swoim kręceniem. Nie mógł dłużej znieść takiego bezsensownego leżenia. Bolało go już całe ciało i głowa zaczynała pulsować, a wiedział, że teraz na pewno nie zaśnie, więc wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po szlafrok Harry'ego, by się okryć. Oczywiście, że nim pachniał, żelem pod prysznic i zwyczajową perfumą i Louis naprawdę przyciągnął miękki kołnierz do swojego nosa, by zaciągnąć się zapachem i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Na boso ruszył przez sypialnie, by w ciszy dotrzeć do kuchni. Kochał to, że Harry w całym domu miał podgrzewaną podłogę przez co było mu tak przyjemnie ciepło w stopy, na co uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Stanął przy blacie i oparł się o niego dłońmi, wzrok wbijając w słoik cukru przed nim, kiedy jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Czuł się źle przez to co stało się Olafowi. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale on naprawdę miał wyrzutu sumienia. Nie mógł przecież zapobiec alergii, ani wiedzieć, że chłopiec ją ma skoro nikt o tym nie wiedział. Nie mógł przewidzieć tego co się stanie, kiedy sześciolatek zjadł ten cholerny migdał, a jednak to siebie o wszystko obwiniał. Może dlatego, że to stało się przy nim, a wcześniej obiecał Harry'emu, że idealnie zajmie się jego dziećmi, co się nie udało. Olaf teraz leżał w szpitalu. Dziś kończył siedem lat i powinien świętować swoje urodziny razem z bratem i rodziną, a nie być przykutym do kroplówki. Louis wiedział, że przyjęcie na kręgielni niestety zostanie odwołane, przez co czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Cała ta sytuacja dołowała go, było mu przykro, ponieważ chciał tylko, by chłopcy i Nadya dobrze się z nim bawili, by byli szczęśliwi.

\- Louis, co ty tu robisz? - odezwał się Harry, niespodziewanie wchodząc do kuchni. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę na ramiączkach i spodnie od piżamy, a jego włosy były zabawnie roztrzepane przez sen. Mrużył oczy przez bolesne, poranne światło. Przebudził się i kiedy dostrzegł brak Louisa, przestraszył się, iż chłopak mógł wyjść w środku nocy i zostawić go. Poczuł ulgę, widząc Louisa w kuchni, ale tylko na chwilę, gdyż nie wyglądał on dobrze.

\- Nie mogłem spać - westchnął Louis, opierając się plecami o blat i objął się ramionami. Spuścił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć na Harry'ego.

\- Louis - mruknął Harry, ściszonym głosem, po czym podszedł do niego i całkowicie naturalnie nachylił się, by ucałować go w skroń. - Co się dzieje? - spytał, owijając ramię wokół jego drobnego i wciąż ciepłego ciała. - Chodzi o Olafa, prawda?

Louis bez zastanowienia kiwnął głową, po czym sięgnął dłonią do oczu, by zetrzeć łzy. To nie było nic innego jak zwykła troska o chłopca. Miał dziś urodziny i powinien porządnie je świętować, a nie leżeć w szpitalnym łóżku z opuchniętym gardłem.

\- Skarbie - zaczął Harry, pocieszającym tonem i przyciągnął szatyna bliżej siebie. - Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Olaf czuje się dobrze. Dostał leki i wszystko jest już w porządku. Musi tylko unikać migdałów - wyjaśnił z cichym śmiechem, by choć odrobinę rozchmurzyć chłopaka. - A teraz pewnie smacznie sobie śpi i ty też powinieneś - wymruczał i z uwagą obserwował reakcję Louisa, który wciąż unikając jego wzroku jedynie uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Kochanie - westchnął ciężko Harry. - Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina, prawda?

\- Wiem - przytaknął Louis. - To po prostu… przykro mi. Urodziny będą odwołane, nie? - zagadnął i w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- No nie mamy innego wyjścia. Ale jestem pewien, że chłopcy nie będą źli. W sumie to nawet się cieszą z tego, uwierzysz? Olaf jest podekscytowany swoją alergią. Zawsze to jakaś atrakcja dla nich - parsknął Harry.

Louis pokiwał z uśmiechem, ale milczał. Słowa Harry'ego niezbyt go pocieszały. Chłopiec miał się dobrze, odwołanie przyjęcia nie było jakąś dużą szkodą, ale on wciąż miał to głupie poczucie winy. Nie miał pojęcia czego potrzebował, by się tego pozbyć.

\- Louis - odezwał się znów Harry twardym głosem, nie dając za wygraną. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by zobaczyć uśmiech na buzi Louisa. Szatyn nie mógł się obwiniać, skoro nie było w tym jego winy, a Harry nie mógł pozwolić na jego smutek. - Pojedziemy później do Olafa, dobrze? Zobaczysz się z nim i sam ci powie, że wszystko jest dobrze.

\- Agnes nie będzie zła? - spytał cicho Louis. Jego mama byłaby wściekła, na jej miejscu. Louis bał się jej reakcji.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Boże - sapnął Harry kręcąc głową i złapał chłopaka za ramiona. - To ona mnie prosiła, żebym tobie podziękował. Lou. Zrozum, że nikt cię o nic nie obwinia, a wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Wiem - mruknął Louis zrezygnowany. Wiedział, że tak jest, ale sam nie potrafił siebie przekonać. Może faktycznie jeśli zobaczy się później z Olafem to w jakiś sposób zrozumie, że wszystko jest dobrze.

\- No już, uśmiechnij się - poprosił cicho Harry, wtykając pod brodę chłopaka swój palec wskazujący, by nakierować na siebie jego buzię. - Ładnie proszę - dodał jeszcze, zanim cmoknął go krótko w usta z tym charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, co sprawiło, że Louis wreszcie się uśmiechnął. - Chodźmy do łóżka - mruknął po chwili Harry, wyciągając chłopaka z kuchni. Obejmował jego ramiona, a usta miał dociśnięte do skroni, w geście czystej troski i miłości. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, chciał, by się uśmiechnął, by się nie zamartwiał, bo prawda była taka, że nie było czym. Olaf miał się dobrze, aż nazbyt podekscytowany swoją alergią, a Louis naprawdę niepotrzebnie tak się tym przejmował. - Potrzebujesz trochę snu. Spałeś coś w ogóle?

\- Prawie wcale - westchnął Louis i sam niemal docisnął się do ciepłego boku Harry'ego. W jego ramionach zawsze czuł się lepiej i bezpieczniej. I możliwe, że może nawet poczuł się odrobinkę zmęczony, więc może teraz zaśnie na chwilę.

\- No właśnie - wytknął mu Harry i ułożył dłoń w dole pleców Louisa, kierując go pierwszego do sypialni. - Sen jest bardzo ważny, a widzę, że go potrzebujesz - zauważył i przycupnął na brzegu łóżka, po czym wyciągnął ramiona do Louisa, tym samym zachęcając go, by usiadł mu na kolanach, co Louis zrobił z głupim uśmieszkiem. Objął bruneta za szyję, a on położył jedną dłoń na jego nagim udzie i drugą w dole pleców, następnie uniósł na niego spojrzenie. - Wszystko jest dobrze, Lou - wyszeptał tak cicho, że szatyn ledwo, ale usłyszał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jego słowa i nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak złożyć małego całusa w kąciku jego ust.

Był mu tak bardzo wdzięczny za wszystko co dla niego robił. Za uczucie jakim go darzył, za troskę i bezpieczeństwo, którymi wręcz obsypywał Louisa, za jego wieczną chęć wywoływania u niego uśmiechu. Za to, że po prostu przy nim był, wspierał we wszystkim, doceniał, nie pozwalał upaść, a nawet podnosił, za to, że zawsze trzymał go tak mocno, jakby bał się, że Louis mógłby odejść. Był mu wdzięczny za czas jaki mu poświęcał i za czas jaki mu dawał, kiedy on tego potrzebował, za to, że tak mocno o niego walczył i robił to nadal. Za to, że sprawił, iż Louis powoli uczył się mówić o swoich uczuciach, za to, że zaczynał doceniać siebie i czasem zapominał czym jest stres. Za to, że otwierał się na niego z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Był mu wdzięczny, za jego kojący dotyk, ciepło ramion, troskliwie i zakochane spojrzenia i te cudowne pocałunki, przez które Louis szalał. Za to, że sprawiał, iż Louis chciał dawać mu to samo, że robił wszystko, by Harry zrozumiał, że jemu także na nim zależy. Miał nadzieję, że robił to choć trochę dobrze, że jego czyny były jasne, że Harry wiedział, iż on chce jego szczęścia również i tego pięknego uśmiechu na jego buzi i po prostu wszystkiego z nim.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Louis, a Harry błądził wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Wyrażała czystą wdzięczność, a w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł to silne uczucie, które doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Było tak silne, że jedno spojrzenie w jego błękitne oczy wystarczyło, by wiedział i czuł wszystko nawet na własnej skórze.

Mrowiła go, gdy ułożył się na plecach, a Louis wsunął się na jego pierś, rękę przełożył przez brzuch i w palce chwycił jego nadgarstek, ściskając delikatnie. Kochał ten przyjemny ciężar, ich bliskość, intymność, ciepło ciała Louisa i delikatny oraz czuły dotyk i jego puchate kosmyki łaskoczące go w szyję, a także chłodną stopę wsuwającą się pod jego łydkę. Po prostu kochał ich razem, to że mogli położyć się w jednym łóżku, przytulić do siebie i tak zasnąć, otuleni ciepłą płachtą ich miłości.

Louis naprawdę zasnął. Najwyraźniej potrzebował tylko mieć Harry'ego blisko siebie, a od razu poczuł otumaniający go spokój. Harry trzymał go mocno z dłonią na jego plecach, niemalże dociskając go do swojego spragnionego ciała. Dłuższy czas tylko słuchał jego miarowego oddechu, zadowolony, iż chłopak potrafi właśnie przy nim odpocząć i całował co rusz jego ciepłe czoło, dopóki sam nie zasnął.

Obudził się z małym bólem głowy i Louisem za plecami, którego dłoń spoczywała na jego biodrze, a usta były dociśnięte do jego karku, gdzie czuł miłe ciepło. Było po godzinie dziewiątej, a on potrzebował natychmiast skorzystać z toalety i napić się kawy. Z drugiej jednak strony był też jego Louis, który smacznie spał i pochrapywał cicho i Harry mógłby patrzeć na jego beztroską buzię i odprężone ciało, ale pęcherz był silniejszy. Wysunął się spod ciepłej kołdry i stęknął czując chłód na nagich ramionach. Była końcówka maja, jednak nie tak wiosennego jak zwykle i ogrzewany dom nie dawał mu wystarczająco dużo ciepła, więc po tym jak się wysikał i nastawił wodę na kawę, zeszedł do piwnicy, by rozpalić w piecu.

Dochodziła dziesiąta, a Louis nadal spał, więc nie zamierzał go budzić. Chciał, by chłopak był wypoczęty, kiedy pojadą w odwiedziny do Olafa, by wszyscy byli wypoczęci, ponieważ dzieciaki też spały, prawdopodobnie wymęczone wczorajszymi emocjami. Popijał kawę i szykował dla siebie jajecznice i jednocześnie podśpiewywał z głupią piosenką w radio, która była tak popularna, że wszyscy znali jej tekst, nawet on, co naprawdę go wkurzało. Nienawidził tej prostej muzyki, łatwej melodii i standardowych tekstów, tylko po to, by człowiek nie musiał się wysilać w zrozumieniu utworu, a ogłupiał się głośnym dźwiękiem i poruszał głową w jednym rytmie, żeby oczywiście się nie zmęczyć.

Podminowany wyłączył radio, tym samym pozbywając się irytującego głosu Biebera i uśmiechnął się do siebie z ulgą. Chciał mieć dobry humor na spotkaniu z synkiem i w gruncie rzeczy martwił się o niego. Wiedział, że wszystko jest z nim dobrze, ale miał w środku to niemiłe uczucie. Olafowi stała się krzywda, był nawet dość bliski uduszenia się, a jego nie było przy nim. Jednak nie było warto się tym przejmować, ponieważ teraz wszystko było w porządku. Olaf był w dobrych rękach, dostał lekarstwo i musiał tylko unikać migdałów. Alergia to przecież nie wyrok śmierci.

Chwilę po tym zadzwoniła zaspana Agnes, prosząc go, by odwołał wszystko co związane z przyjęciem urodzinowym chłopców, które miało odbyć się dziś o dziewiętnastej, więc zrobił to od razu. Był jednak mały problem z cukiernią, gdzie zostawili wczoraj tort i inne wypieki, tego nie mógł odwołać. Zapłacili już za wszystko i było tego dość dużo i Harry musiał to odebrać, co zrobi jak wrócą ze szpitala.

\- Czyli wszystkie słodkości dla nas? - odezwała się nagle Hailey, wchodząc do kuchni. Przez chwilę stała w progu i słuchała, nie chcąc przeszkadzać tacie, gdy rozmawiał przez telefon.

\- Na to wygląda. Pewnie większość się zmarnuje - sapnął Harry, siadając do stołu ze swoją zimną już jajecznicą.

\- Możemy na przykład wziąć trochę do szkoły, a ty do pracy i porozdawać - zaproponowała i też usiadła do stołu, obok taty, który pokiwał jej z uznaniem. Po tym siedzieli w ciszy przez moment. - Nic mu nie jest, prawda? - spytała troskliwie Hailey, na co Harry rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze. Nie musisz się martwić - zapewnił, na co ona kiwnęła w zrozumieniu.

\- Kiedy do niego pojedziemy?

\- Jak wszyscy się obudzą. Domyślam się, że Oliver jest wykończony swoim płaczem. Ethan wrócił dość późno, a Louis nie spał większość nocy, zasnął dopiero nad ranem, więc chcę, by wszyscy wypoczęli - wyjaśnił jej krótko.

\- Rozmawiałam z nim wczoraj, wiesz? - zagadnęła z uśmiechem, dumna z tego, że naprawdę pogodziła się z Louisem i zamierzała zacząć wszystko od nowa. - Nie jest na mnie zły.

\- Wiem, że nie jest - przyznał Harry. - Louis jest bardzo wyrozumiały. Nigdy nie był na ciebie zły, a bardziej na siebie. Siebie obwiniał o twoje zachowanie.

\- Tato - przerwała mu Hailey, pretensjonalnym głosem. Nie chciała znów wywlekać tego wszystkiego. Zamierzała powiedzieć tacie, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku, a nie znów słuchać o tym jak złe było jej zachowanie. Ona wiedziała o tym bardzo dobrze i chciała to naprawić, nie ponownie do tego wracać.

\- Okej, przepraszam - westchnął Harry z małym uśmiechem. - Cieszę się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście, naprawdę. To dużo dla mnie znaczy. Od samego początku chciałem, żebyście przynajmniej go tolerowali, by mógł normalnie funkcjonować w tak dużej rodzinie. Jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Jest… wiążę z nim swoją przyszłość, Hailey - mruknął Harry z dudniącym sercem, ale patrzył uważnie na córkę, chcąc wybadać jej reakcję. W pierwszej chwili wydawała się być nieco zszokowana, mimo, iż Harry już wcześniej powiedział jej, że jest pewny Louisa, a potem uśmiechnęła i spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Mam nadzieję - odparła, po chwili, zupełnie szczerze. Teraz, kiedy wszystko było na dobrej drodze, nie zamierzała pozwolić, by się rozstali i naprawdę chciała, by tata i Louis byli ze sobą, tak na poważnie, jeśli to było to czego oni chcieli, a widać było, że im na sobie zależy, że są ze sobą szczęśliwi. - Kochasz go? - wypaliła nagle i z powrotem spojrzała na ojca. Widziała, że zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem, ale potrzebowała wiedzieć, musiała mieć pewność.

\- A co jeśli tak? - spytał Harry po chwili namysłu. Nie chciał konkretnie odpowiadać, kiedy sam wciąż nie wiedział, czy mógł darzyć Louisa tak dużym uczuciem, czy mógł sobie na to pozwolić, mimo, że była to kwestia, nad którą dużo ostatnio myślał.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie - powiedziała cicho. - Bo on też cię kocha.

\- Uh - sapnął Harry kompletnie zbity z tropu, uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, po czym wstał od stołu. - Pójdę się przebrać - wymamrotał, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz i niemal pognał na górę, udając, że nie widzi głupiego uśmieszku swojej córki.

Nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć, czy Hailey powiedziała to tak po prostu, chcąc jedynie go zawstydzić, czy naprawdę to zauważyła i mówiła szczerze. Nie chciał się w to zagłębiać lub raczej nie chciał z nią o tym rozmawiać, nie póki on i Louis o tym nie porozmawiają. Musiał mieć pewność, by chcieć mówić o tym głośno.

Wszedł do sypialni, niemal na palcach, by nie obudzić wciąż śpiącego Louisa. Chłopak leżał w tej samej pozycji, tak jak Harry go zostawił, okryty kołdrą po samą szyję. Długa grzywka zakrywała jego oczy, a z rozchylonych ust wydostawały się świszczące oddechy, na co uśmiechnął się do siebie, zadowolony, że Louis choć trochę odpocznie, bo jego sen wydawał się być dobry i spokojny. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, zaraz przy kolanach chłopaka i sięgnął do jego dłoni wydostającej się spod kołdry, na której wierzchu ułożył swoją. Jego skóra była ciepła w dotyku i taka delikatna i Harry miał ochotę obrać sobie za cel trzymanie jej w ten sposób. Patrzył na śpiącego chłopaka, podczas gdy ich palce były splecione i czuł przytłaczającą duszność w piersi, jego żołądek skręcał się irytująco, a sam był pewien, że jego policzki były zarumienione. Jego serce wypełniało się mrowiącym szczęściem, przez świadomość, że ma go tutaj, przy sobie, że może go trzymać, przytulać, całować, troszczyć się i uszczęśliwiać.

Czy to co czuł miało swoją nazwę? Czy to jest właśnie to co powiedziała Hailey? To co ich łączyło mógł nazwać miłością? Czy Louis chciałby tego? Powinni o tym porozmawiać? Bo szczerze mówiąc, to Harry trochę się bał. Nie chciał przytłaczać Louisa swoimi uczuciami, nie chciał wywierać na nim presji, by odpowiedział mu tym samym, nie chciał go obarczać. Wolał z tym jeszcze poczekać.

Przebrał się w wygodne jeansy i zwiewną koszulę i ucałował Louisa w czoło zanim wyszedł z sypialni. Sprawdził swoje dzieci, czy aby na pewno wszystkie jeszcze śpią, zanim zszedł z powrotem do kuchni. Hailey wciąż siedziała przy stole, popijała herbatę i jadła kanapki zapatrzona w swój telefon. Harry zdecydował się na drugą kawę i po chwili z białą filiżanką dosiadł się do córki.

\- Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z tatą? - spytała dziwnie cicho i kątek oka zerknęła na ojca, który zdzwiony jej pytaniem zmarszczył swoje brwi i milczał przez chwilę zanim zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Nie wiem co rozumiesz przez “ostatnio”… ale nawet nie pamiętam mojej ostatniej rozmowy z nim, więc pewnie dawno temu - odparł zgodnie z prawdą, jednak trochę niechętnie. Nie lubił tego tematu, tematu byłego męża, będącego jego największym życiowym błędem. Nie lubił także rozmawiać o nim z Hailey. Z wiekiem zmieniła do niego nastawienie, tak jak i Ethan stała się bardziej zdystansowana. Jednak od kiedy Harry zaczął spotykać się z Louisem, zbliżyła się do niego, na złość jemu, ale wciąż. Dlatego nie miał pojęcia do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa i naprawdę chciał jej uniknąć.

\- Czyli nie wiesz, że… że on, że całymi dniami przesiaduje w kasynach - mruknęła drżącym głosem i skupiła spojrzenie na Harrym. Przed chwilą napisała do taty z zapytaniem co u niego słychać, a on odpowiedział, że właśnie zaczyna bakarata i spytał czy zjadła śniadanie. Sprawdziła w Internecie to dziwnie brzmiące słowo i okazało się być kasynową grą i bolało ją serce na myśl, że tata siedzi tam już od rana.

\- Hailey - zaczął Harry z ciężkim westchnięciem. Musiał powiedzieć jej prawdę, nie mógł jej oszukiwać. Była a tyle dojrzała, by wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. - Max już od naprawdę długiego czasu przesiaduje w kasynach, a ty dopiero teraz się dowiedziałaś.

\- Tato - stęknęła płaczliwie, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Harry powinien był przewidzieć, że to ją zaboli. - Nie chcę, żeby stała mu się krzywda.

\- Skarbie, nic na to nie poradzisz - westchnął Harry, kręcąc głową.

\- Powinniśmy mu pomóc - zaparła się Hailey.

\- Jak? Jak chcesz mu pomóc? - burknął Harry, unosząc się nią, ale zaraz zniżył ton głosu, gdy dostrzegł jak Hailey kuli się w ramionach. - Uh, nie zmusisz go, by przestał. Kochanie, wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale on sam musi tego chcieć, a jak widzisz, on nie chce. Jest dorosłym człowiekiem i ma prawo do własnych decyzji.

\- Tak, ale to są złe decyzje - wzburzyła się. - Nie chcę, żeby się stoczył, żeby wpadł jakieś złe towarzystwo, żeby popadł w długi. Wiem, że nie chcesz mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale spójrz na to tak; to jest mój tata, mój i Ethana. Powinniśmy mu pomóc. Ja chcę mu pomóc.

Miała rację. Max jaki by nie był, to wciąż był ich tatą, urodził ich, Harry miał tę dwójkę dzięki niemu i powinien okazać serce. Przecież sam ich tego uczył. Należał mu się szacunek.

\- Dobrze, więc co zamierzasz zrobić? Postaram się wpasować - zgodził się, z bólem, ale jednak, na co Hailey uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

\- A gdybym… gdybyśmy z Ethanem jeździli do niego na weekendy? W każdy weekend? - zaproponowała. - Odciągalibyśmy go od tego. Moglibyśmy też pójść do niego czasem po szkole, raz on i raz ja. A ty możesz na przykład zadzwonić do niego czasem czy coś -

\- Na spotkania oczywiście, że się zgadzam, ale… - przerwał jej, nieco wzburzony ostatnim zdaniem. - Nie zamierzam do niego dzwonić.

\- Kiedy pojedziemy do Olafa? - odezwał się nagle Oliver, wchodząc niepewnie do kuchni. Miał na sobie niebieską piżamkę, jego włoski były roztrzepane i zabawnie mrużył oczka, jeszcze nie do końca wybudzony. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż wreszcie zobaczy się z bratem, dlatego wyszedł z łóżka, gdy tylko się obudził.

\- Oli, już nie śpisz? - spytał cicho Harry. Wyciągnął ręce do synka, który od razu podszedł do niego i pozwolił, by tata wciągnął go na kolana, gdzie ułożył się w jego ramionach, wciąż nieco senny. - Dlaczego nie ubrałeś kapci? - zarzucił chłopcu, ujmując w swoją ciepłą dłoń jego malutką, zimną stópkę. Siedmiolatek pokręcił głową i ziewnął głośno.

\- Kiedy pojedziemy do Olafa? - ponowił pytanie niecierpliwy. Harry przycisnął go mocniej do swojej piersi, a twarz wetknął w miękkie pachnące blond włosy i ucałował go w sam środek głowy. Uwielbiał to, że chłopcy, mimo wielu różnic, byli tak blisko ze sobą, że jeden źle spał bez drugiego i jak widać mocno tęsknił i martwił się, ale cóż, w końcu byli bliźniakami.

\- Jak tylko zjesz śniadanie i się ubierzesz - odparł Harry, na co Oliver ożywił się w jego ramionach, po czym zeskoczył na podłogę.

\- Co na śniadanie? - zawołał, prostując swoje małe plecki, a Hailey zaśmiała się na jego słowa.

Harry przygotował mu owsiankę, do której wkroił banana i dodał łyżkę kremu czekoladowego, bo tylko dzięki temu chłopiec ją zjadał. Zrobił również drugą owsiankę, ale z truskawkami, dla Louisa. Zamierzał zanieść mu ją do łóżka, razem z kubkiem gorącego kakao i zrobił tak, po tym jak tylko pomógł Oliverowi się ubrać i umyć ząbki. Chłopiec chwilę narzekał, że jest już gotowy i może jechać do brata, ale Harry przekonał go, że jeszcze muszą poczekać na Nadię i Ethana i oczywiście Louisa i chłopiec się zgodził, zajmując się oglądaniem kreskówki.

\- Hej, kochanie - szepnął Harry, kiedy wszedł do sypialni z drewnianą tacą i jego oczy zastały Louisa leżącego wciąż w łóżku, do połowy okrytego kołdrą, z ramionami w górze. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego sennie i ziewnął, rozciągając swoje ciało z małym mruknięciem.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie - zarzucił mu Louis, ale uśmiechał się ładnie, a Harry pokręcił głową, na jego słodką minę. Wyglądało na to, że Louis był już w lepszym humorze, co bardzo go cieszyło.

\- Zrobiłem ci owsiankę - bronił się, odkładając tace na szafkę obok. Oczy Louisa momentalnie się powiększyły i uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, by oprzeć się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak głodny był.

\- Ładnie pachnie - przyznał i pozwolił, by Harry podał mu ciepłą miskę razem ze ściereczką i zaczął jeść.

\- Wyspałeś się? - spytał troskliwie Harry, przyglądając się nieco wypoczętej buzi chłopaka. Na myśl przyszło mu, żeby powiedzieć co do niego czuje, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

\- Tak myślę. Znaczy, nie był to idealny sen, ale czuję się lepiej - odparł Louis, kiwając głową, a Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Potrzebował wiedzieć, że Louis czuł się lepiej, to wprawiało go w dobry nastrój.

\- Oliver nie może się doczekać, aż pojedziemy do Olafa - zaśmiał się Harry, na co na usta Louisa wpłynął słaby uśmiech, bardziej przypominający grymas. - Dzwoniła Agnes - westchnął cicho i położył dłoń na udzie szatyna, okrytym kołdrą i ścisnął je pocieszająco. - Powiedziała, że Olaf ciągle o ciebie pyta, od kiedy tylko się obudził - przyznał Harry radosnym tonem. Chciał, aby Louis miał świadomość tego, że chłopiec nie jest na niego zły, a wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Też nie mogę się doczekać - mruknął Louis, a Harry wyszczerzył się zadowolony, co wywołało chichot u młodszego.

\- Jedz szybko i się zbieramy. Ja pójdę obudzić Nadię i Ethana. Już za długo śpią - zarządził Harry i skierował się do drzwi, jednak obrócił się do Louisa, z dłonią na klamce i chwilę patrzył na niego, jak grzywka opada mu na czoło, policzki rumienią się od ciepła, a on zajada się owsianką, którą mu przygotował. - Louis? - odezwał się cicho, chcąc powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, ale zapomniał słów, kiedy chłopak spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami i uśmiechnął się ładnie. Harry sapnął skołowany i pokręcił do siebie głową, zaciskając usta. - Śliczny jesteś - wydukał, szczerze, jednak to nie były słowa, o których wcześniej myślał, a Louis zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dzięki - stęknął rozbawiony, po czym wytknął Harry'emu język, kiedy ten zrobił głupią minę i wyszedł z sypialni.

Louis cały drżał, siedząc na przednim siedzeniu pasażera, kiedy jechali do szpitala. Nerwowo tupał nogą, co chwilę ciągał palcami swoją dolną wargę, jego wzrok był rozbiegany, a serce dudniło w piersi. Stresował się spotkaniem z Olafem, chociaż sam nie wiedział czemu, bo przecież nie było powodu. Chłopiec nie mógł doczekać się, aż go zobaczy, już nie raz to usłyszał, a on wciąż miał obawy. Możliwe, że bał się tego w jakim stanie będzie Olaf, czy jego gardło wciąż będzie opuchnięte, a skóra pokryta pokrzywką, co przypominało mu o tym co się stało i dlaczego, o tym, że to on, mimo iż był bliski omdlenia, pomagał chłopcu dobrze przejść ten nieszczęsny atak. Po prostu czuł się źle z tym co się stało i nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić.

Nawet nie pomagały troskliwe spojrzenia Harry'ego, ani to, że co jakiś czas mężczyzna odnajdował jego dłoń czy kolano, po to by go dotknąć, zapewnić, że jest obok i naprawdę go wspiera, a Louis odpowiadał mu nerwowym uśmiechem. Nie pomagały również zabawne przekomarzanki Ethana z Oliverem na tylnym siedzeniu, ani głośna muzyka, której słuchały Hailey i Nadya, by rozładować atmosferę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Olaf ma się dobrze, nic mu nie jest i cieszyli się na odwiedziny, tylko Louis jedyny zamartwiał się całą tą sytuacją.

\- Hej, Louis - szepnął Harry, przyciągając Louisa go do swojego boku. Szli przez dziedziniec, tuż za dziećmi, które zachowywały się zbyt głośno jak na szpital, ale Harry nie miał serca ich uciszać, wiedząc, iż one po prostu cieszą się, że ich brat jest zdrowy. Zauważył jednak smutną minę Louisa i to jak przygaszony był, nieswój w tym zimnym miejscu. Ale oczywiście to nie o miejsce chodziło. - Uśmiechnij się, skarbie - wymruczał mu do ucha i cmoknął go w skroń na zachętę i Louis uśmiechnął się, tak jak tego chciał, mimo, że z wymuszeniem. Z drugiej jednak strony, może nie powinien, ale Harry cieszył, iż Louis tak przejął się stanem jego syna, ponieważ to znaczyło, że Olaf jest dla niego bardzo ważny.

I wyglądało na to, iż Louis jest tak samo ważny dla Olafa. Mimo, że miał tylko siedem lat, prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Louisowi jest smutno przez to co jemu się stało i zależało mu, by jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć. Obaj troszczyli się o siebie i uwielbiali swoje towarzystwo i nie tylko z Olafem Louis miał tak dobry kontakt, bo z resztą dzieciaków także. Pogodzili się z Hailey i byli na dobrej drodze do przyjaźni, co było już widać po ich miłej i spokojnej rozmowie. Ryan może wciąż był neutralny, ale Harry wiedział, że on również zakumpluje się z jego chłopakiem, że wszyscy będą traktować siebie jak rodzinę.

Oddział dziecięcy nie był tak smutny jak te dla dorosłych. Ściany były pomalowane na przyjemny żółty kolor i pokryte zabawnymi naklejkami postaci z bajek i nawet zapach nie był tak mocno sterylny, wszystko po to, by dzieci czuły się tu dobrze. Jedna dziewczynka płakała w ramionach mamy, kiedy kierowały się gdzieś z pielęgniarką i Nadya posłała rówieśniczce współczujące spojrzenie. Wreszcie dotarli pod salę Olafa, skąd akurat wychodziła Agnes i przywitała ich uśmiechem ulgi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oliver od razu podbiegł do mamy i wpadł jej w ramiona, szczerze stęskniony. Nadya również podeszła, żeby się przywitać.

\- W końcu jesteście - wysapała Agnes, odstawiając syna na podłogę. Jej włosy były związane w luźnego warkocza, a na sobie miała wczorajsze ubranie, co świadczyło o tym, iż była tu całą noc, prawdopodobnie teraz niewyspana, zmęczona, obolała i głodna, ale szczęśliwa, że jej synek jest zdrowy, więc żadna z tych rzeczy jej nie przeszkadzała. - Olaf nie daje mi spokoju odkąd się obudził - zaczęła i spojrzała na Louisa. - Ciągle o ciebie wypytuje.

\- Och - westchnął Louis i uśmiechnął się zarumieniony. - Więc już jestem.

\- Właśnie szłam, żeby kupić mu coś smacznego do zjedzenia, oczywiście bez migdałów - wyjaśniła i zaśmiała się krótko. - Chcecie iść ze mną? - zwróciła się do Olivera i Nadii. Wiedziała, że chcą od razu wejść do brata, ale wolała, by najpierw zrobił to Louis i uspokoił zniecierpliwionego Olafa. Chłopiec naprawdę wymęczył ją ciągłym pytaniem o szatyna.

\- Idźcie - odezwał się Harry. - My na was poczekamy i potem wejdziemy wszyscy razem - zaproponował, co nie do końca było prawdą, ale rodzeństwo ostatecznie się zgodziło i poszli razem z mamą.

\- Czyli Louis wchodzi pierwszy? - spytał Ethan, przez małą szybę w drzwiach zaglądając do salki. Olaf leżał płasko na łóżku, z głową na poduszce i ze zmęczoną miną, prawdopodobnie nie mogąc się doczekać, aż w końcu stąd wyjdzie.

\- Obaj tego potrzebują - odezwała się Hailey, uśmiechając się do Louisa. W końcu widziała jak Louis zajął się Olafem, kiedy ten miał reakcję alergiczną. Widziała jak chłopak to przeżywał i dawał z siebie wszystko, by pomóc jej bratu, mimo że sam nie był w dobrym stanie. Mogłaby nawet przyznać, że zasługiwał na nagrodę, bo ona kompletnie nie miała pojęcia jak się zachować, to Louis ją kierował. Powinien być z siebie dumny. Ona była i Olaf z pewnością też.

Louis westchnął ciężko, po czym podał prezent dla chłopca Harry'emu, by dać mu go później i w końcu skierował się do białych drzwi i wciąż niepewnie wszedł do środka. Olaf od razu spojrzał na gościa, raczej spodziewając się mamy, a nie Louisa. Momentalnie ożywił się widząc szatyna i uniósł się na łóżku. Na jego buzi pojawił się szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech. Nareszcie mógł go przytulić i wyciągnął do niego swoje małe ramionka oczekując uścisku. Louis przyłożył dłoń do swoich ust, czując jak szloch ciśnie mu się do gardła, a oczy wypełniają łzami. Olaf wciąż był podłączony do kardiomonitora, a malutką rączkę wbity był wenflon z kroplówką, ale wyglądał dobrze, wyglądał bardzo dobrze, całkowicie zdrowo bez żadnej opuchlizny czy zaczerwień. Louis nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy widząc go takiego.

\- Louis! - zawołał chłopiec, machając swoimi ramionkami, a Louis usiadł na małym krzesełku przy jego łóżku, po czym nachylił się i go przytulił.

\- Olaf, cześć, kochanie - wyszeptał w jego blond włoski i ucałował go w głowę. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam - dodał, zdławionym głosem i ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się, by naprawdę się nie rozpłakać. Był po prostu wzruszony, wiedząc, że wszystko jest z nim dobrze i cieszy się widząc jego.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie - żachnął się Olaf, wyrywając się z jego uścisku i posłał mu oskarżające spojrzenie. - Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać, Louis. To nie jest twoja wina, że mam alergię. Ty mnie uratowałeś! - zawołał unosząc ramionka do góry i uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że tym razem Louis nie dał rady i po jego policzku spłynęła jedna łza, a on chlipnął cicho. Możliwe, że naprawdę go uratował. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, kiedy Olaf był taki szczęśliwy i bardzo mu wdzięczny. Nie był gotowy na takie słowa. - Pan doktor powiedział, że nic mi się nie stało, ale nie mogę jeść migdałów. Super, nie? Teraz mama będzie czytać każdy składnik jedzenia!

\- Tak, to super - mruknął Louis ze łzawym uśmiechem. Nie potrafił jednak podzielić entuzjazmu Olafa, bo mimo wszystko nie uważał, że alergia była czymś fajnym, a już na pewno nie reakcja alergiczna. Wciąż miał w głowie to, jak Olaf płaczliwie nabierał powietrze, zaczynał się dusić i drapał swoje ramionka, a jego buzia puchła. To nie było super, to było przerażające, to było zagrożeniem jego życia. Nie chciał jednak mówić o tym chłopcu, psuć jego dobry humor, szczególnie, że dziś miał urodziny. Jeśli dla Olafa alergia była ekscytująca to niech tak będzie. Byleby się uśmiechał.

\- Louis - westchnął smutno chłopiec, widząc, że szatyn nie cieszy się razem z nim, co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Ułożył się z powrotem na poduszkach i wyciągnął swoją rączkę do Louisa, by ten złapał ją mocno. - Dziękuję - szepnął naprawdę cicho, a jego usteczka rozciągnęły się w małym, ale szczerym uśmiechu, by w odpowiedzi od Louisa dostać podobny. - I bardzo cię kocham - powiedział po chwili, sprawiając, że oczy Louisa na powrót wypełniły się łzami. Nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy od chłopca tak duże i ważne słowa. Poczuł jak gorąco zalewa jego pierś i policzki. - I tata też cię kocha - dodał, całkowicie pewny swoich słów i zadowolony patrzył jak Louis z uśmiechem ociera swoje mokre policzki, po czym nachylił się do niego i ponownie przytulił.

\- Ja też cię kocham, skarbie - wyszeptał Louis, zupełnie ignorując ostatnie zdanie chłopca, zbyt przytłoczony ich wagą, by pytać o to lub odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał teraz zaprzątać sobie głowy uczuciami Harry'ego do niego, kiedy ważniejszy był Olaf i oczywiście jego brat, ponieważ mieli dziś urodziny. - Bardzo cię kocham - dodał, a następnie odsunął się od niego i ujął w obie dłonie jego buzie, by cmoknąć go w czoło, na co chłopiec zachichotał. - Co ty na to, że zawołamy resztę, hm? Twój brat nie może się doczekać, aż cię zobaczy. Tata również no i wszyscy - zaproponował Louis, a Olaf pokiwał ochoczo, więc jeszcze przetarł swoją twarz i upewnił się, że nie było widać, iż płakał, z czego Olaf śmiał się głośno, na co Louis wytknął mu język zanim ruszył do drzwi, by zawołać wszystkich.

Nadya ruszyła pierwsza z wielkim misiem przyciśniętym do jej piersi, który był prezentem dla Olafa. Za nią nieśmiało dreptał Oliver z błyszczącymi oczkami, kurczowo trzymając się mamy. Pojawił się również Ryan z wielkimi balonami. Oliver wdrapał się na łóżko brata i przytulił go mocno, szczęśliwy, iż jest cały i zdrowy i za inicjatywą Ethana wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać “Sto lat” chłopcom, którzy słuchali speszeni, ale z wielkimi uśmiechami, a potem zostali zasypani życzeniami i prezentami.

\- Boże, ja nawet nie pamiętam kiedy miałem siedem lat - odezwał się Ryan ze śmiechem, na kolanach trzymając Olivera, który z wielką fascynacją łączył magnesowe klocki, tworząc z nich śmieszne figury.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? - wtórował mu Harry. Siedział na łóżku, przy boku Olafa razem z Louisem i we trójkę składali obrazek z puzzli, które chłopcy tak uwielbiali. - Teraz przynajmniej mam fajne zabawki.

\- Myślę, że ten będzie mój - odezwał się Ethan, totalnie zaabsorbowany jednym ze sterowanych monster tracków, które Louis kupił chłopcom, i razem z Hailey szykowali się do krótkich wyścigów.

\- On jest mój! - oburzył się Oliver i wyciągnął ręce do Ethana, porzucając swoje klocki. - Oddaj mi go!

-Oli, daj mu, niech się nacieszy, to jeszcze dziecko - zauważył Ryan, skutecznie powstrzymując Olivera od ataku na Ethana i sprawił, że chłopiec zaczął się śmiać, wytykając brata palcem.

\- Dziecko! - pisnął wyśmiewając czternastolatka, a Olaf mu wtórował. Ethan wystawił język Ryanowi, który tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

Agnes pozwoliła, by chłopcy mieli swój dzień, śmiali się głośno i cieszyli z zabawek. Postanowiła ich nie uciszać, widząc jak szczęśliwi są, nie tylko z prezentów, ale przede wszystkim z tego, że byli tutaj wszyscy razem. Nieważne, że byli w szpitalu i nie mieli ich wspaniałego przyjęcia w kręgielni czy tych wszystkich słodkości i wielkiego czekoladowego tortu. Najważniejsze, że spędzali swoje urodziny ze wszystkimi osobami, które kochali.

>ts<

\- Myślisz, że możemy się kiedyś spotkać na weekend, czy coś? - spytał Niall, kiedy siedzieli razem z Louisem i Giovanną przy śniadaniu. Oni zajadali się Kangusami, a dziewczyna popijała kawę, oczywiście ubrana w jedną z bluz Nialla, z totalnie gołymi nogami, skulona na krześle i przeczesywała palcami swoje długie włosy, przysłuchując się rozmowie jej chłopaka z przyjacielem.

Oczywiście znów została na noc i Louis musiał udawać, że nic nie słyszy i z wyrzutami sumienia zadzwonił do Harry'ego o pierwszej w nocy, by zwykłą rozmową jakoś zajął jego myśli i pomógł zasnąć. Niall i Giovanna zostali parą po nawet nie miesiącu znajomości i Louis naprawdę im tego zazdrościł oraz tej czystej swobody przebywania ze sobą i z zachwytem patrzył jak dobrze czują się w swoim towarzystwie i posyłają sobie zakochane uśmiechy. I może trochę miał ochotę powiedzieć im, żeby przestali się tak miziać na jego oczach, ponieważ byli zbyt otwarci i już nie raz Louis przyłapał ich na obleśnym obmacywaniu w jego kuchni. Czasem miał dość tych zakochańców i teraz rozumiał Nialla, gdy ten się puszył, kiedy całowali się przy nim z Harrym. Nie było mu go szkoda.

\- Myślę, że tak - odparł Louis, szczerze podekscytowany wizją podwójnej randki. - Spytam Harry'ego o jakąś kolację albo nawet moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść do restauracji.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Niall, a Louis zmarszczył się zdezorientowany. - Mam na myśli, żeby… nie wiem, spotkać się z dzieciakami czy coś? Zależy mi, żeby ich trochę poznać, no wiesz - wyjaśnił Niall, na co Louis się uśmiechnął. Cieszył się, że przyjaciel w końcu pogodził się z tym, że on i Harry byli razem, a dzieci były częścią ich życia.

\- Dobra, pogadam z nim - odparł po chwili Louis. - Na pewno się zgodzi, tylko może… raczej dopiero jak Olaf poczuje się lepiej. Wszystko z nim dobrze, ale Agnes nadal trzyma go pod kloszem, ledwo się zgodziła na dzisiejsze gokarty - powiedział ze śmiechem.

\- To jest niesamowite, wiesz? - przerwała im nagle Giovanna, słowa kierując do Louisa. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i milczeniem nakazał, żeby kontynuowała. - Harry jest dużo starszy od ciebie i ma dzieci, co w sumie jest ogromnym zobowiązaniem, nie? Rozumiesz co mam na myśli? Jesteś z nim, mimo tego, że nie zawsze ma czas tylko dla ciebie, bo jego uwaga dzieli się też na szóstkę dzieciaków. Jesteś serio wyrozumiały, ja bym chyba tak nie potrafiła, bo kiedy się z kimś wiążę to potrzebuję mieć go przy sobie i tylko jego, żeby go poznać, spędzać razem czas, rozumiesz - powiedziała i spojrzała z uśmiech na Nialla, który odpowiedział jej tym samym. - Nie umiałabym się związać z facetem, który miałby nawet jedno dziecko, a co dopiero sześć. To trudne dla ciebie i też dla nich, bo wchodzisz w ich życie, musisz mieć z nimi kontakt i to najlepiej dobry kontakt, bo dobrze byłoby się z nimi dogadywać, nie? Skoro jesteś z ich ojcem. Poza tym koleś rozwiódł się już dwa razy i nie wiem czy ja bym umiała mu zaufać. Jezu, nie umiałabym się w ogóle wpasować w tak dużą rodzinę, z facetem po niezłych przejściach. Naprawdę cię podziwiam, Louis. Musiałeś przejść przez tyle rzeczy, żeby się do niego zbliżyć, żeby on zbliżył się do ciebie i jeszcze dzieci. To chyba jest miłość, nie? Ty serio musisz go kochać - zauważyła brunetka, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z wagi swoich słów. Powiedziała to co miała na myśli, i mimo że znała Louisa naprawdę krótko, a Harry'ego w ogóle to po małych obserwacjach szatyna, jego zachowania i rozmów telefonicznych z Harrym oraz dzięki temu co Niall jej opowiedział, potrafiła stwierdzić, że chłopak naprawdę musi kochać starszego mężczyznę. To było widać i po nim i po jego słowach na temat Harry'ego, po jego uśmiechu i po tym ile musiał poświęcić, by byli teraz tutaj i mieli to wszystko razem.

\- Tak, chyba tak - szepnął Louis z małym uśmiechem i spuścił wzrok. Zignorował czułe spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Niall i przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, aż Louis wstał od stołu i wziął ze sobą miskę po płatkach. - Niall, czas się zbierać, nie chcę się spóźnić - powiedział szybko i odłożył naczynie do zlewu zanim poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Już druga osoba poruszyła temat uczuć jego i Harry'ego i Louis nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć, jak powinien to odebrać. Był aż tak oczywisty? Giovanna ledwo go znała, a dostrzegła coś, czego on sam nie był pewien. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym co było pomiędzy nim, a Harrym. Zależało mu na mężczyźnie, był w nim zakochany, to na pewno, jego dzieci również były dla niego ważne, ale czy miał prawo nazywać to miłością? Szczególnie, że sam nie potrafił określić swoich uczuć, więc wolał jeszcze nie szukać na to nazwy i później spytać samego siebie co grało mu w sercu.

Niall na szczęście milczał, gdy podwoził go do pracy, a Giovannę do domu. Znał przyjaciela i wiedział, że nie chciał rozmawiać o tym co jego dziewczyna powiedziała i Louis był mu wdzięczny. Jego myśli zajęły przygotowania do sztuki, kiedy całkowicie poświęcił się przygotowaniem Andy'ego do wcielenia się w rolę Danny'ego, którego znał niemalże na wylot. To była dla niego wręcz przyjemność opowiadać młodemu aktorowi o swojej licealnej roli i emocjach z tym związanych, o tym ile nocy zarwał, żeby idealnie nauczyć się tekstu, a cały musical znał wręcz na pamięć, ponieważ oglądał go już mnóstwo razy.

Najgorzej dla aktorów było nauczyć się tekstów piosenek i samego śpiewania, gdyż nie każdy miał do tego idealny głos. Nie szło im jakoś źle, ale to jednak nie było to czego pan Austin oczekiwał. Ich śpiewy nie były równe, nie współgrały z odtwarzaną rolą i bez problemu dało się usłyszeć nieczyste dźwięki, więc reżyser zarządził, iż na następny dzień przyprowadzi swoją zaprzyjaźnioną nauczycielkę śpiewu i przez cały tydzień będą trenować tylko to. Musiało być idealnie.

\- Louis - zawołał pan Austin kierującego się do wyjścia chłopaka.

Dziś Louis i Harry zabierali bliźniaków na gokarty w ramach odwołanych urodzin i szatyn nie mógł się doczekać. Kochał spędzać czas z najmłodszymi dziećmi Harry'ego i oczywiście z nim. Zapowiadała się świetna zabawa.

\- Tak? - spytał Louis, odwracając się do siwego mężczyzny z ręką na klamce. Ukradkiem zerknął przez szybę czy przypadkiem gdzieś nie stoi samochód Harry'ego, ale nie dostrzegł go, więc na spokojnie przystanął, by porozmawiać z reżyserem.

\- Słuchaj, wyszedłeś tak szybko, nie zdążyliśmy pogadać - zaczął pan Austin z miłym uśmiechem, przez który pojawiły się zmarszczki wokół jego ust, świadczące o tym, iż był szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

\- Tak, troszkę się śpieszę - mruknął Louis, nerwowo wyglądając przez szybę. Harry'ego jeszcze nie było.

\- Domyślam się - odparł mężczyzna takim tonem głosu, który przyprawił Louisa o rumieńce. Może i tylko pracowali razem, ale zdarzało im się porozmawiać o prywatnych sprawach i pan Austin wiedział doskonale, że Louis był w szczęśliwym związku, co bardzo go cieszyło. Od razu było widać jak dobry wpływ na chłopaka miał mężczyzna, z którym się spotykał. - Myślę, że jednak zdążysz zamienić ze mną słówko - poprosił miło.

\- Słucham - zdecydował Louis.

\- Nie myślałeś może o tym, żeby zostać aktorem? - spytał prosto mężczyzna, na co Louisa solidnie zamurowało. Otworzył usta i zamknął je zaraz, w ogóle nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. - Po prostu… widziałem dziś jak pracujesz z Andym i też z innymi aktorami i… mam wrażenie, że czasem potrafisz odegrać coś lepiej od niektórych, naprawdę. Masz podstawową wiedzę i sporo umiejętności jeśli chodzi o aktorstwo. Potrafisz dobrze uczyć i uważam, że umiałbyś też samemu dostosować się do swoich rad, Louis.

\- Uch - westchnął Louis z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i spuścił wzrok, czując jak rumieniec wstępuje na jego policzki. Nie spodziewał się takich słów, tak dużej pochwały i był naprawdę zawstydzony, a raczej onieśmielony. - Wie pan, jak to mówią; jak nie umiesz to ucz - odparł i zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie widzę siebie jako aktora. Przyznaję, że kiedyś, jak jeszcze chodziłem do szkoły, to myślałem o tym. Ale sądzę, że to naprawdę nie jest dla mnie. Nie mam w sobie tyle odwagi i pewności, żeby wyjść na scenę i przed ogromną publicznością wcielić się w rolę. Ja… myślę, że ja, że potrafię tworzyć, wie pan? A nie odtwarzać. Że… z wielką chęcią powiem co i jak ma wyglądać, jak ukazać daną postać, ale sam bym tego nie zrobił. Kocham pracować przy sztukach i wolę pozostać w cieniu. Wolę… chciałbym kiedyś być taki jak pan. Chciałbym być reżyserem, samemu pisać scenariusze, myślałem też, żeby napisać może książkę. Tak jak powiedziałem, chcę tworzyć, a nie odtwarzać - wyjaśnił Louis i z dumą przyznał, że były to najprawdziwsze słowa i nie bał się tego powiedzieć. Nie wstydził się swoich marzeń.

\- W porządku, doskonale cię rozumiem - przyznał pan Austin, dłoń układając na ramieniu Louisa. - Chyba przeżywałem to samo, wiesz? Wszyscy mówili mi, żebym szedł na aktorstwo, ale ja wolałem reżyserię i może nie jestem reżyserem światowej sławy, ale cieszę się z tego gdzie właśnie jestem i jestem z tego dumny, bo to jest właśnie to czego chciałem. Nie potrzebuję tłumów czy pieniędzy. Po prostu się spełniam. I tobie życzę tego samego, Louis. Zasługujesz na to.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Louis ze wzruszonym uśmiechem i zamrugał szybko kilka razy, by odgonić łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że dobrze robi, że wybrał dla siebie właściwą drogę, że to jest właśnie to czego od życia oczekuje i zamierza się w tym spełniać, tak jak życzył mu pan Austin. Był mu naprawdę wdzięczny za te słowa otuchy, które sprawiły, że sam poczuł się z siebie dumny.

\- Chyba ktoś na ciebie czeka - zauważył mężczyzna, kiwając głową na widok za oknem i Louis spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Harry właśnie wysiadał ze swojego samochodu, dość ociężale i rozglądał się na boki, prawdopodobnie szukając Louisa.

Louis wyszedł z teatru, tym samym zdobywając uwagę starszego mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok i wyciągnął do niego ramiona. Louis podbiegł do niego ze śmiechem i wpadł w jego objęcia, najpierw krótko, ale mocno tuląc go do siebie, a potem odsunął się, by w dłonie ująć twarz Harry'ego i następnie wpić się zachłannie w jego usta. Zaskoczony Harry złapał Louisa za biodra i bez żadnego sprzeciwu oddał pocałunek, zdecydowanie zadowolony, iż mogą i chcą publicznie okazywać sobie uczucia. Louis wiedział, że w oddali są jego koledzy z pracy i z pewnością patrzą się na nich i Louis chciał, by się patrzyli, by zazdrościli mu jego szczęścia.

\- Co to za entuzjazm? - zaśmiał się Harry, odsuwając od siebie chłopaka. Trzymał go za ciepłe policzki i patrzył w jego szczęśliwe oczy, jakby zahipnotyzowany, zadowolony, że widzi go takiego radosnego.

\- Po prostu mam dobry humor - przyznał Louis, nie przestając się szczerzyć.

\- Cieszę się - westchnął cicho Harry i przez chwilę błądził wzrokiem po ślicznej buzi jego chłopaka zanim cmoknął go głośno w usta. - Chodź, wsiadamy. Chłopcy już nie mogą się doczekać.

Po drodze Louis wspomniał Harry'emu o tym co powiedział mu pan Austin i Harry przytaknął słowom mężczyzny. Przyznał, że ma całkowitą rację, iż Louis jest po prostu wielkim talentem i on również jest z niego dumny i wierzy, że zostanie świetnym reżyserem. W głębi siebie cieszył się, że Louis pracuje z tak świetnym człowiekiem, który podnosi go na duchu i wspiera w tym co robi i co chce robić. Potrzebował mieć tę motywację, jaką on nie zawsze mógł mu dać oraz obiektywne spojrzenie na jego osobę.

\- Louis! - zawołał Olaf, jak tylko Louis i Harry weszli do domu Agnes. Chłopiec akurat siedział na schodach prowadzących na górę, wiążąc swoje trampki, a kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł tata i Louis od razu wstał, by się z nimi przywitać. Jeden but nie został dobrze zawiązany i sznurówka była za długa, przez co Olaf nadepnął na nią i gdyby Louis nie złapał go w porę chłopiec z pewnością by upadł.

\- Cześć, Olaf - przywitał się Louis i zgarnął siedmiolatka w ramiona, sadzając go na swoim biodrze, a on objął go za szyję.

\- Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać, żebyś nie biegał, hm? - obruszył się Harry, splatając ramiona na piersi. Olaf skulił się pod jego ostrym spojrzeniem. - Widziałeś, co właśnie się stało? Gdyby nie Louis to na pewno wybiłbyś sobie mleczaka.

\- Nie mów mamie, przepraszam - westchnął smutno chłopiec i wtulił się w Louisa, który z uśmiechem przycisnął go do siebie.

\- Nie mów mamie, Harry - odezwał się Louis równie przepraszającym tonem co Olaf, patrząc na Harry'ego, a z jego ust nie schodził złośliwy uśmieszek. Harry przewrócił na niego oczami, po czym sięgnął dłonią do głowy syna i potargał jego włoski.

\- Uch, nie powiem - sapnął zrezygnowany, a do Louisa zrobił śmieszną minę, na co Olaf zaśmiał się w swoją dłoń, a Louis posłał mu buziaka.

Przeszli do pokoju chłopców, gdzie byli Agnes i Oliver i on tak jak jego brat, ucieszył się bardzo na widok taty i Louisa i uścisnął ich mocno.

\- Spakowałam im wszystko co potrzebne. Zostają na noc, więc biorą też książki i dopilnuj, żeby odrobili lekcje - nakazała Agnes Harry'emu, a on jej potakiwał niczym mały chłopiec słuchający reprymendy od matki i Louisa to bardzo śmieszyło. Już dawno przestał traktować Agnes jako byłą żonę jego faceta, a zaczął jako matkę jego dzieci. Bo w gruncie rzeczy Agnes była świetną kobietą i Louis bardzo ją lubił. - Jeśli chcesz to mogę poprosić Lydię, żeby odebrała ich rano i zabrała do szkoły.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Damy sobie radę, prawda? - zagadnął bliźniaków, którzy ochoczo pokiwali główkami. Nie mogli się już doczekać gokartów i byli gotowi zgodzić się na wszystko. - A gdzie jest Nadya?

\- Nocuje dzisiaj u koleżanki. Nie chciałam, żeby była pokrzywdzona i siedziała sama w domu, więc sama jej to zaproponowałam - wyjaśniła Agnes i ponownie zaczęła sprawdzać czy chłopcy na pewno mają spakowane wszystko co potrzebne. Oni już stali niecierpliwi pod drzwiami ich pokoju, w dłoniach ściskając ich urodzinowe monster tracki od Louisa.

\- Czyli ty będziesz siedziała sama w domu - zanucił Harry i posłał Agnes zaczepny uśmiech, poruszając przy tym brwią.

\- Nie tak całkiem sama - odparła kobieta, zarzucając swoimi włosami, na co Louis wyszczerzył się we wszystko wiedzącym uśmiechu. Miał ochotę skomentować to jakoś niegrzecznie, ale powstrzymał się. - Dave do mnie wpadnie - dodała cicho Agnes, a Harry miał wrażenie, że blondynka się rumieni.

\- No proszę, to twój chłopak? - dopytywał Harry złośliwym tonem, chcąc rozjuszyć Agnes, trochę się z nią podroczyć. Chociaż w głębi siebie to bardzo się cieszył, że w końcu układała sobie życie. Zdecydowanie zasługiwała na kochającego ją faceta.

\- Przyjaciel - odparła wymijająco i, aby dłużej nie rozmawiać na swój temat, niemal wyprosiła Harry'ego i Louisa razem ze swoimi dziećmi, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Kokardy! Kokardy! - krzyczeli chłopcy, można by powiedzieć, że całą drogę, na przemian z przepychankami i uroczym buczeniem, imitującym warkot ich samochodów.

\- Gokarty - poprawiał ich Harry, naprawdę za każdym razem, ale oni w ogóle go nie słuchali. Krzyczeli ile sił mieli w malutkich płucach i jedynie tym razem nie denerwowało to ich tatę, ze względu na ich ogromną radość i ekscytację. A może również dlatego, że Louis czasem się do nich przyłączał, z uśmiechem przyglądając się Harry'emu, a jego oczy błyszczały, tak bardzo zakochane w tym mężczyźnie siedzącym koło niego.

Podczas drogi nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, jedynie rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia i posyłając głośne buziaki, na które chłopcy reagowali odruchem wymiotnym.

\- Nie całujcie się przy nas! - zawołał Olaf, kopiąc nogami w siedzenie taty.

Harry jednak zamierzał zrobić im na złość i korzystając z chwili, kiedy przez następne dziewięćdziesiąt sekund będą stali na czerwonym świetle, nachylił się do Louisa robiąc dzióbek z ust w oczekiwaniu na buziaka. Louis zaśmiał się krótko, głową opadając na zagłówek, ale Harry się nie poddał. Cmokał do niego, denerwując chłopców, do momentu aż Louis zdecydował się przysunąć do niego i pocałował go delikatnie z dłonią na jego policzku.

\- Oblechy! - krzyknął Olaf i zgiął się w pół, buzie wciskając pomiędzy kolana.

\- Fuuuu, ślina - wtórował mu Oliver głośnym piskiem. Machał sobie przed oczami swoimi małymi rączkami, jakby starał się wymazać z pamięci to co właśnie zobaczył, a Harry i Louis śmiali się głośno na ich reakcje, po czym cmoknęli się jeszcze raz, tak na poprawkę.

\- Przecież to niezdrowe - zarzucił im Olaf i wskazał ich obu palcem. Jego brewki zmarszczyły się, ale usta rozciągał zadowolony uśmiech. Przecież wszelkie kłótnie to jego żywioł. Szczególnie z jego ulubionym człowiekiem, jakim był Louis.

\- A właśnie, że bardzo zdrowe - poprawił go Louis, kątem oka zerknąwszy na uważnie prowadzącego Harry'ego. Szczerze powiedziawszy to z każdym ich pocałunkiem czuł się dużo zdrowszy, szczęśliwszy, spełniony. Tak jakby właśnie tutaj było jego miejsce, przy boku Harry'ego z jego dłonią na biodrze Louisa i ustami przyciśniętymi do jego skroni. Codziennie powtarzał sobie, że to właśnie tego szukał i zaczynał w to wierzyć.

\- A Nadya mówi, że jak ktoś się całuje to znaczy, że to miłość - zauważył Oliver, sprawiając, że Louis niemal wbił się w fotel, a w jego uszach zaczęło dzwonić, kiedy Harry tak po prostu ładnie się uśmiechnął, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

\- Mama nas całuje! - Przypomniał sobie Olaf, którego słowa miały być dowodem na to, że kiedy się kogoś kocha to daje mu się buziaki.

Louis kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Tak jak zawsze znajdował słowa na głupie pytania i stwierdzenia bliźniaków, tak teraz miał pustkę w głowie, a jego serce dudniło głośno w piersi. Nie chciał potwierdzać ich słów, a jednocześnie nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. Może nie dlatego, by nie psuć ich wyobrażenia o miłości, tylko dlatego, że naprawdę nie chciał zaprzeczać.

\- Bo mama was kocha - stwierdził krótko Harry, tym samym uciszając chłopców, a sam spojrzał ukradkiem na Louisa. Chłopak zarumieniony przygryzł dolną wargę i spuścił wzrok, sprawiając, że Harry zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i pokręcił głową, po czym sięgnął ręką nad konsolą, by odnaleźć ciepłą dłoń Louisa i na chwilę ścisnąć ją delikatnie.

Chwilę po tym byli już na miejscu i Harry zaczął żałować, że nie wziął ze sobą szelek (których nie miał), żeby wcisnąć w nie chłopców. Mimo, że było ich tylko dwóch to wydawało się, że są niemal wszędzie, dotykając wszystkiego i piszcząc z podekscytowania. Jeden z pracowników posłał Louisowi groźnie spojrzenie, pod którym skulił się nieco przerażony, więc razem z Harrym schwytali siedmiolatków i zgarnęli ich w ramiona, ledwo dając sobie radę z ich niewyobrażalną energią i siłą.

Mieli szczęście, że jeden z boksów zwolnił się, gdy tylko ustawili się w kolejce, bo Harry nie miał pojęcia jak razem z Louisem mieliby upilnować tych dwóch łobuzów z lepkimi rękami i długimi językami. Szczególnie, że chyba teraz osiągnęli maksimum szczęścia i podekscytowania, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie byli na gokartach i wydawało się, że byliby w stanie roznieść budynek, gdyby w tej chwili nie wsiedli w malutkie bolidy. Serce Harry'ego puchło, kiedy patrzył na nich takich radosnych, uśmiechniętych, podczas gdy spędzali czas z nim i jego chłopakiem.

\- A więc dwie małe wyścigówy dla dzieciaków i dwie duże dla tatuśków - zawołał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna do jednego z kolegów, który miał przyciągnąć pojazdy. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem na jego słowa i zerknął na zakłopotanego Louisa, decydując się milczeć. Mężczyzna chwycił w dłonie dwie siatki z ochraniaczami dla dzieci i pomachał nimi przed chłopcami. - Który z tatuśków którego z bliźniaków ubiera? - zagadnął z szerokim uśmiechem, widząc ekscytacje na buziach Olafa i Olivera, po czym jego mina zrzedła, gdy chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać, łapiąc się za swoje brzuszki.

\- To nie jest nasz tata - zachichotał Oliver i złapał Louisa za dłoń, by mocno nią pomachać ze wzrokiem wbitym w zarumienionego Louisa.

\- To jest nasz tata - poprawił bruneta Olaf, boleśnie wciskając palec wskazujący w brzuch Harry'ego. Styles złapał go za małą rączkę i mocno docisnął jego ciało do swojego boku, a chłopiec chichotał w ogóle nie czując się pokonanym.

\- A to jest Louis - odparł dumnie Oliver.

\- Okej - sapnął mężczyzna niezręcznie. Jego twarz zaczerwieniła się i jakby dobrze o tym wiedział, sięgnął dłonią do swojego policzka i zaczął go pocierać. - Najmocniej przepraszam - wydukał, na co Harry uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi, a speszonego Louisa przyciągnął do swojego boku.

Chłopcy już siedzieli na ławeczkach i wciągali ochraniacze na swoje kolana, jakby zapomnieli o sytuacji sprzed chwili. Harry i Louis zdecydowali się na to samo i chwilę później całą czwórką lawirowali po krętym torze, wymijając się z innymi uczestnikami i stukając się bolidami. Na całe szczęście pojazdy dla dzieci miały ograniczoną prędkość i Harry nie musiał martwić, że chłopcy za szybko się rozpędzą i zrobią sobie krzywdę. Oczywiście, że krzyczeli najgłośniej jak potrafili, zupełnie nie licząc się z tym, że następnego dnia pewnie nie będą mogli mówić. Czuli się naprawdę mocni, cały wyścig będąc przed tatą i Louisem, którzy raczej skupili się na zaczepianiu siebie nawzajem, wjeżdżając na swoje bolidy niż na konkurowaniu z chłopcami.

Jako że Olaf i Oliver, całkowicie przewidująco wygrali i równocześnie zajęli pierwsze miejsce, co jednak było dość dziwne, zważając na to jak ostro ze sobą rywalizowali, musieli odebrać ich puchar i rożki słodyczy, które zakupił Harry. Umówił się z jednym z pracowników, by wręczył im nagrodę w bardzo uroczysty sposób, gratulując im i zakładając medale z czekolady. Chłopcy ustawili się równo i dumnie przyjęli pochwały, z uśmiechami zerkając na Hary'ego i Louisa. Bliźniaki usiedli przy jednym z dziecięcych stolików i zajadali się słodkościami, a oni zajęli ten większy z puszkami coli i paluszkami, ciesząc się chwilą i ciszą.

\- Wiesz - zaczął cicho Louis, dłońmi pocierając o swoje uda. Tak po prostu przypomniało mu się coś bardzo ważnego, co powiedział mu Olaf i pomyślał, by poinformować o tym Harry'ego. Jako ojciec powinien był o tym wiedzieć.

\- Słucham - odparł Harry, równie cichym tonem i na chwile skupił spojrzenie na swoich synach.

\- W szpitalu… uh. Olaf powiedział mi, że… że mnie kocha - wymamrotał Louis ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, po czym uniósł go na Harry'ego, podczas gdy wypowiedział ostatnie słowo.

\- I ma rację - odparł Harry rozczulonym tonem, a jego oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach, przepełnione silnym uczuciem. Następnie sięgnął przez stół po rękę Louisa, by spleść ich palce w mocnym uścisku i potem unieść jego dłoń do swoich ust i ucałować jej wierzch.


	26. Chapter 26

Promienie wschodzącego słońca odbijały się w łazienkowym lustrze przez co Harry mrużył oczy, czując jak zachodzą mu łzami. Kiedy dom był w budowie Harry był przekonany, że łazienka ulokowana na wschód z wielkim oknem jest idealnym pomysłem, ponieważ z rana nawet nie musisz używać sztucznego światła, kiedy to słońce pięknie cię oświetla. Teraz Harry nienawidził tego pomysłu, każdego ranka będąc oślepianym przez te cholerne promienie, nie będące ani trochę pomocnymi, bo jedyne co Harry widział w lustrze to jeden wielki blask. Wkurzony, ostatecznie naciągnął żaluzje na okno, po czym włączył światło i pokiwał sobie z uznaniem, kiedy wreszcie mógł dobrze zobaczyć siebie w odbiciu.

Wyglądał na całkiem wyspanego, jego twarz była wypoczęta, ale z lekko widocznym zarostem, mimo że golił się wczoraj. Louis wolał kiedy był gładki, więc teraz golił się codziennie, by tylko widzieć jego zadowolony uśmiech i dostawać miękkie pocałunki w brodę czy policzek. Tak więc ogolił się również i tego poranka po czym zaczął układać włosy, korzystając z tego, że dzieci jeszcze śpią, dzięki czemu miał więcej czasu w łazience dla siebie. Zdążył zauważyć, że z dnia na dzień kręciły się coraz mniej, przez co nie wyglądały zbyt ładnie. Dlatego częściej je wiązał, by wyglądać przyzwoicie. Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się czy czasem nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby je ściął, ponieważ zaczynały już siwieć i to naprawdę nie było atrakcyjne, wręcz przeciwnie. A wiadomym było, że teraz, kiedy miał tak pięknego chłopaka, to robił wszystko, by mu się podobać i dobrze wyglądać przy nim. Oczywiście, że wygląd nie był najważniejszy, ale jednak ważny.

\- No już starczy, przecież dobrze wyglądasz - odezwała się nagle Hailey, stając w progu łazienki. Wciąż była swojej koszuli nocnej, na stopach miała puchate klapki, a jej włosy były bardzo, bardzo roztrzepane co świadczyło jedynie o tym, że dobrze jej się spało. Uśmiechała się do taty zadziornie z jednym kącikiem ust wyżej od drugiego i uniesioną lewą brwią. Harry znał ten wyraz twarzy, który mówił po prostu, że jest w dobrym humorze i ma ochotę się trochę posprzeczać.

\- Że co? - bąknął, łypiąc na nią okiem, podczas gdy nadal wcierał balsam w swoje loki. Dzięki niemu ładnie się błyszczały i bardziej kręciły.

\- No bo termosisz te włosy i termosisz. A przecież dobrze wyglądasz - odparła zupełnie szczerze i splotła ramiona na piersi, przyglądając się tacie ze skupieniem. Harry chwilę patrzył na swoje odbicie, po czym zmarszczył nos i zebrał swoje włosy w garść, by je związać. - Nie, tato, zostaw je rozpuszczone - nakazała Hailey i podeszła do ojca, żeby złapać jego ręce i odciągnąć od loków. - Odwala ci już - parsknęła, ustawiając go przed sobą i sama zaczęła układać jego włosy.

\- Ale w związanych wyglądam bardziej męsko - zaprotestował Harry z przesadnym jęknięciem, a córka przewróciła na niego oczami.

\- Bardziej męsko. Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Serio ci odwala. Rozpuszczone loczki dodają ci uroku, wyglądasz młodziej - zauważyła, palcami przeczesując włosy taty od nasady, tworząc przedziałek na boku. Nie były tak puchate jak jej, ale były naprawdę ładne i nie rozumiała co tacie się w nich nie podobało. Louis z pewnością je lubił w taki sposób.

\- Tak? - zagadnął Harry i uśmiechnął się na komplement, po czym obrócił znów do lustra, by przyjrzeć się sobie z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Dodawały mu uroku? Może faktycznie wyglądał młodziej, skoro jego córka tak twierdziła.

\- Jezu, tak - stęknęła, odrzucając głowę w tył, w geście bezradności. - Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, tato, i Louis chyba też tak uważa, nie? Przecież jest taki zakochany w tobie - dodała Hailey aż za bardzo przesłodzonym tonem, mrugając przy tym do ojca, który przewrócił oczami na jej słowa. - Serio tato, on świata poza tobą nie widzi.

\- Tak myślisz? - szepnął Harry i znów skupił wzrok na córce, przejęty jej słowami. Wyglądała na bardzo pewną tego co powiedziała.

\- Mhm - mruknęła, kiwając przy tym głową. - Albo raczej to ty jesteś jego światem - poprawiła się, tym samym sprawiając, że Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie szczęśliwie, a jego policzki całkiem przypadkowo mogły pokryć się różem. Jeśli Hailey tak uważała, to musiało tak być, prawda? Był całym światem dla Louisa, bo Louis był całym światem dla niego.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie, wiesz? - westchnął Harry, dłonią sięgając do potarganych włosów Hailey i bardzo delikatnie, z przesadną czułością przeczesywał je palcami, patrząc jej w oczy. Naprawdę brakowało mu jego kochanej córeczki, cały ten czas, gdy odtrącała go od siebie. Brakowało mu jej uśmiechu, jej szczęśliwych oczu, zawsze mądrych słów, tych wszystkich ciętych ripost i ujmującego sarkazmu i po prostu ich bliskości, szczerych rozmów i przebywania ze sobą.

Hailey raczej też tak uważała, jej również brakowało taty, a teraz chciała tylko, żeby był szczęśliwy.

\- Przestań być taki ckliwy - wytknęła mu, udając rozgoryczenie, podczas gdy radosny uśmiech chował się na jej pełnych wargach.

\- I właśnie o tym mówię - zaśmiał się Harry, na co Hailey wytknęła mu język, by po chwili również cicho się zaśmiać, a potem całkowicie niespodziewanie wpadła tacie w ramiona. Zaskoczony, ale zadowolony Harry przymknął oczy i zacisnął ramiona wokół swojej malutkiej córeczki, która niestety już taka malutka nie była. Była prawie dorosła i Harry bardzo tego nie lubił.

\- No już, wychodź - sapnęła Hailey, odsuwając się od taty z grymasem, tak jakby to on zmusił ją do uścisku, po czym złapała go za ramiona i popchnęła w kierunku wyjścia. - Teraz moja kolej - zarządziła zanim zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

Tego również mu brakowało, tych uroczych złośliwości Hailey, i po prostu jej. Był pewien, że właśnie teraz wszystko wraca do normy. Jego dzieci były już oswojone z Louisem, wręcz zaprzyjaźnione, a on tak idealnie wpasował się do jego rodziny, że Harry naprawdę nie prosił już o więcej. Chciał tylko, by wszystko toczyło się dalej, by trwało właśnie tak, właśnie w taki sposób, spokojny, ale pełen radości i ciepła, kiedy wszyscy są ze sobą szczęśliwi i spełniają się w swoich planach i marzeniach, tworząc kochający dom.

\- Jedziecie do taty od razu po szkole? - spytał Harry dzieci przy śniadaniu. Ethan wyglądał na bardzo niewyspanego z twarzą opartą na dłoni, przymrużonymi oczami, nieuczesanymi włosami i pastą do zębów zaschniętą na policzku, kiedy niechlujnie mieszał łyżką w swoim musli. Miał dziś sprawdzian z lektury i najwyraźniej uczył się do niego w nocy i Harry miał ochotę go skrzyczeć, ale nie miał serca widząc go takiego zmęczonego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że było to tego warte.

\- Nie. Wrócimy jeszcze do domu. Powiedział, że mamy być po siedemnastej - odparła Hailey, przeżuwając swoje kanapki. Harry dostrzegł coś nieprzyjemnego w wyrazie jej twarzy.

\- Dlaczego tak? - zdziwił się.

\- Tego już nie powiedział - odparła, dąsając się. Oboje domyślali się o co chodzi, dlaczego Max nie chce, by dzieci przyszły do niego zaraz po szkole. Ponieważ był zajęty w nieciekawy sposób. Ale przynajmniej dzieciaki odciągną go od tego na cały weekend.

\- Macie jakeś plany? - zagadnął Harry oboje dzieci. Chciał w ten sposób odsunąć ich myśli o niebezpiecznym nałogu w jaki popada ich tata. Harry wychodził z założenia, że skoro on nigdy tak bardzo się nimi nie przejmował to oni też nie powinni. Ale to niestety tak nie działa.

\- Nie wiem - mruknęła Hailey, wzruszając ramionami. Dzisiaj swoje bujne włosy związała w wysokiego koka, jej buzia była wolna od makijażu, a na siebie założyła śliczną, zwiewną, białą sukienkę w różowe kwiaty, którą Harry podarował jej jako prezent na szesnaste urodziny. Miał wrażenie, że to jakiś znak, by się nie martwił. - Chcę po prostu z nim pogadać - dodała po chwili i posłała tacie pocieszający uśmiech, na co Harry kiwnął w zrozumieniu. Wiedział jak ważne jest dla Hailey, by pomóc Maksowi, w jakikolwiek sposób, nie zostawiać go samego.

\- A ja chcę spać - sapnął Ethan, odpychając od siebie miskę płatków, na której miejsce ułożył ramiona, a na nich głowę, sprawiając, że tata uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- To cię powinno nauczyć, że książkę czyta się systematycznie, a nie w jedną noc - zarzucił mu Harry swoim zasadniczym, ojcowskim głosem, jednak z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym humorem. Ethan przewrócił na niego oczami.

\- Łatwo ci powiedzieć. Mam też dużo innych spraw na głowie, wiesz? - żachnął się Ethan i opadł plecami na oparcie krzesła, splatając ramiona na piersi, po czym spojrzał na ojca wyzywająco.

\- Tak? - zdziwił się Harry. - Ciekawe jakie to sprawy? Nowy odcinek jakichś Rangersów czy mecz online?

\- To są bardzo ważne sprawy - burknął czternastolatek i z wypiekami na policzkach wstał od stołu. By uniknąć większego wstydu i reprymendy od taty zdecydował się wrócić do swojego pokoju.

Harry nie był zły na Ethana, nie miał do niego żadnych pretensji o to, że czasem oglądał jakieś filmy czy seriale po nocach albo zagrał w jedną z tych popularnych gier, ponieważ nie miał szczególnych problemów w szkole. W poprzednim semestrze nie szło mu najlepiej jedynie z angielskiego, ale teraz naprawdę się poprawił. Jak widać, mimo że nie sięgał po lekturę wcześniej, by przeczytać ją na spokojnie, to najwyraźniej zależało mu, by ją zaliczyć i to Harry naprawdę cenił. Czasem miał ochotę okrzyczeć go za to, iż zamiast poduczyć się trochę, żeby być na bieżąco z materiałem, to on grał w gry lub po prostu się nudził. Ale póki nie miał żadnych kłopotów z nauką, Harry nie zamierzał interweniować w jego oceny, ponieważ one były jego własną sprawą. Nie to, że się nim nie interesował, bo oczywiście, że tak, edukacja jego dzieci była dla niego ważna i starał się wykazywać to na każdym kroku, motywować ich i w jakiś sposób pilnować, by dobrze się uczyły. Ale jednocześnie sam uczył ich także odpowiedzialności, dojrzałości i tego, iż nauka jest przede wszystkim dla nich samych.

\- A ty z czego masz dzisiaj sprawdzian? - zwrócił się do Hailey.

\- Z niczego - odparła, unosząc prawą brew, jakby oburzona, że tata w ogóle ją o to zapytał.

\- Hailey?

\- Jezu - stęknęła i wstała od stołu z zamiarem wyjścia z kuchni. Jej sukienka zafalowała, gdy gwałtownie obróciła się do taty. - Zaraz będą wakacje - zauważyła z ramionami w górze. - A ty nadal nie powiedziałeś gdzie pojedziemy, pewnie nawet w ogóle niczego nie zarezerwowałeś - wytknęła mu z nieco oburzoną miną i miała całkowitą rację, bo Harry w ogóle zapomniał o wakacjach i ich wspólnych wyjazdach. Musiał jak najszybciej się tym zająć, bo zaraz kończył się maj i będzie mu bardzo ciężko znaleźć cokolwiek, gdziekolwiek i tanio.

\- Do Honolulu - burknął wymijająco, przez co Hailey posłała mu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie.

\- Co?

\- Pojedziemy do Honolulu - wyjaśnił prosto, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz, a Hailey zmarszczyła brwi na jego słowa, jednak jej usta rozciągnął rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Co ty masz w głowie - sapnęła i zaśmiała się na oburzoną minę ojca, wychodząc z kuchni, więc on za nią podążył, chcąc się trochę podroczyć z córką. Niespodziewanie dla niej chwycił ją za łokieć, ale ona odwróciła szybko, tym samym nie pozwalając mu na cokolwiek co zamierzał, po czym skrzyżowała ramiona w nadgarstkach i uniosła jedną nogę, jakby szykowała się do ataku. - Nie radzę - zagroziła mu z zaciętą miną, zupełnie ignorując tę kpiącą jego i usta ułożone w dzióbek.

U dołu schodów stał Ethan z plecakiem na ramieniu i patrzył na nich z politowaniem. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy czasem nie było lepiej, kiedy Hailey i tata byli w konflikcie, dzięki czemu był wolny od ich głupoty.

\- To gdzie jedziemy na wakacje? - odezwał się zmęczonym tonem, łapiąc uwagę Harry'ego i Hailey. Brunetka poprawiła swoje włosy i razem z bratem spojrzeli wyczekująco na ojca.

\- Daleko - burknął Harry po chwili namysłu i uśmiechnął się na jęki zawodu jego dzieci, po czym otworzył drzwi i wskazał im wyjście. - Szybko, bo jeszcze jedziemy po Louisa.

\- Louis pojedzie z nami na wakacje? - spytał Ethan, kiedy byli już w samochodzie, kierując się do mieszkania Louisa i Nialla.

\- Nie wiem, nawet... nawet go nie pytałem - wydukał Harry, nieco zbity z tropu, zdziwiony, że Ethan w ogóle zapytał. - Chciałbyś, żeby z nami pojechał?

\- Czemu nie? Byłoby fajnie - odparł szczerze Ethan. Naprawdę uważał, że zabranie Louisa na ich rodzinne wakacje byłoby świetnym pomysłem, bo chłopak już prawie był dla nich rodziną.

\- Hailey? Co o tym myślisz? - zwrócił się Harry do córki, z ogromną ostrożnością. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To twój chłopak - odparła po chwili w zadziwiająco obojętny sposób, jednak jej mina zdradzała, że to nie było to, co chciała powiedzieć.

\- A ty jesteś moją córką, więc pytam cię o zdanie - powiedział dobitnie Harry, oczekując konkretnej odpowiedzi. - Co byś powiedziała na to, gdyby Louis pojechał z nami na wakacje?

\- Jeśli go kochasz, to jestem na tak, może z nami jechać - powiedziała z cwaniackim uśmiechem, na co Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem i odkaszlnął dwa razy, sprawiając, że jego dzieci zaśmiały się cicho.

\- Okej - wydukał Harry, kiwając krótko. Takiego ultimatum od Hailey się nie spodziewał. Raczej był przygotowany na to, że córka się nie zgodzi, twierdząc, iż to zawsze są rodzinne wakacje, tylko ich. Ale nawet nie pomyślał, że warunkiem zabrania Louisa do gorących Włoch lub w zimne Alpy będzie wyznanie mu miłości. W tej chwili w żaden sposób nie potrafił się do tego odnieść, Hailey sprawiła, że miał mętlik w głowie.

\- Co okej? - spytała dociekliwie Hailey i teraz to ona oczekiwała konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- No... przyjąłem to do wiadomości - odparł cicho Harry. Jego oddech był płytki, a dłonie zacisnął na kierownicy, będąc po prostu skrępowanym. Chciał jak najszybciej porzucić temat jego uczuć do Louisa. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz tego drążyć.

\- To pojedzie z nami czy nie? - spytał zirytowany Ethan.

\- Może posłuchamy muzyki? - zaproponował Harry ze zbyt szerokim uśmiechem i sięgnął dłonią do radia. Głośność ustawił niemalże na maksymalną i samochód został wypełniony dźwiękami muzyki Eda Sheerana. Hailey spojrzała na ojca z politowaniem, na co on uśmiechnął się sztucznie, z czego bardziej zrobił się grymas i z nadmiernym zaangażowaniem skupił się na drodze.

Chwilę później, po przesłuchaniu trzech piosenek, wjeżdżali w ulicę, na której mieszkali Louis i Niall. Blondyn pracował dziś na drugą zmianę, więc Harry postanowił, że zabierze Louisa, ale tym razem z dziećmi, które nigdy nie jechały do szkoły z szatynem i nie wiedziały, gdzie on mieszka. Ethan zaczął się rozglądać, będąc zaskoczonym ową dzielnicą, dość biedną i smutną. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis będzie mieszkał w takim miejscu, w bloku, który wyglądał jakby był w remoncie.

\- Czemu Louis mieszka na takiej brzydkiej ulicy? - spytał cicho, w dość delikatny sposób, jakby nie chciał urazić Louisa, mimo że ten nawet nie mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Bo nie wszyscy mają kasiastego ojca - burknęła Hailey unosząc dłonie i kręcąc głową, a Harry zaśmiał się na jej słowa.

\- Teoretycznie, masz rację - przyznał jej, kiedy zaparkował samochód. - Mogłabyś się przesiąść? - poprosił, na co Hailey posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Nie chcę, żeby Louis siedział z tyłu.

\- A chcesz, żebym ja siedziała? - żachnęła się, oburzona, tak jakby tata kazał jej wyskoczyć przez okno.

\- Hailey, proszę cię. Nie zachowuj się w ten sposób - powiedział spokojnie Harry, po czym posłał córce znaczące spojrzenie zanim wysiadł z samochodu i skierował się do wejścia do bloku, gdzie minął się z jednym z sąsiadów Louisa, który posłał mu uśmiech.

Trzecie piętro nie było dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem i pokonanie kilku schodów zajęło mu małą chwilkę. Louis jakby czekał u drzwi, bo otworzył mu dosłownie dwie sekundy po tym jak zapukał. Jego oczy błyszczały radośnie, a usta momentalnie przybrały formę najpiękniejszego uśmiechu jaki Louis posiadał, sprawiając, iż Harry miał wrażenie, że serce podeszło mu do gardła, przyśpieszając swój bieg maksymalnie. W innym przypadku nazwałby to stresem, ale wiedział, że to co czuł na widok chłopaka z kilkoma piegami na nosie, w czarnej koszulce i białych trampkach, to po prostu zakochanie. Szczere, czyste i szczęśliwe zakochanie, które doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, a organizm wypełniało najpiękniejszą radością jaką mógł odczuwać, aż po same zakamarki.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, nie umiejąc inaczej zareagować na tak przytłaczające go szczęście, i wyciągnął ramiona do Louisa, pozwoliwszy mu wtulić się w jego szerokie ciało. To nic, że widzieli się wczoraj. Oni za każdym razem, z każdym spotkaniem, uściskiem i pocałunkiem, odnosili wrażenie, jakby wieki siebie nie widzieli, tęskniąc za swoim dotykiem, ciepłem ciała i odwzajemnionym uśmiechem. Taka była prawda - dopiero przy sobie czuli się zdrowo szczęśliwi, spełnieni. Po prostu zakochani w sobie nawzajem.

\- Chodźmy, szybko, póki Niall śpi - wymruczał Louis, pomiędzy drobnymi pocałunkami, jakie składał na chętnych i pulchnych ustach Harry'ego. Ułożył płasko dłoń na jego piersi i delikatnie wypchnął go z mieszkania, zgarniając jeszcze swoją dżinsową kurtkę i zamknął drzwi.

\- Giovanna dzisiaj też nocowała? - zaśmiał się Harry, obejmując Louisa w pasie, i oczywiście, jako najbardziej naturalny odruch, przycisnął usta do jego ciepłej skroni, w duchu ciesząc się na wyśmienity humor jego chłopaka. Dziś planował dla nich wyjątkową randkę, a później zabierał do siebie na cały weekend, więc jego dobry nastrój był jak najbardziej wskazany. Jednak Harry, nieskromnie, liczył, iż uszczęśliwi go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dziś na szczęście nie - zaśmiał się Louis z ulgą. - Szczerze to mam ich już powoli dosyć, Harry, naprawdę. Zachowują się jakby seks był podstawą ich związku. To serio wkurwiające, bo za każdym razem kiedy Giovanna u nas jest to nie ma opcji, że nie będą się pieprzyć. Ja rozumiem, że to fajnie jak jest się dopasowanym w tych sprawach, no ale... bez przesady - jęknął pretensjonalnie.

\- Daj im się sobą nacieszyć. Jestem pewien, że z czasem ich libido spadnie - powiedział spokojnie Harry, chcąc nieco pocieszyć Louisa. Potrafił zrozumieć przez co chłopak przechodził, podczas gdy kilka razy na tydzień jego przyjaciel uprawiał seks ze swoją dziewczyną, od czego dzieliła go cienka ściana. To mogło być naprawdę mocno irytujące, bo chyba nie ma nic gorszego niż słuchanie szczytowania dwójki ludzi, kiedy chce się spać. - No ale wiesz, jeśli bardzo ci to przeszkadza to zapraszam do mnie. U mnie na pewno się wyśpisz, skarbie.

\- Dzięki, przemyślę to - odparł Louis i posłał Harry'emu zapewniający uśmiech, kiedy wyszli na słoneczny, majowy dzień.

Było ledwo po godzinie siódmej rano, a na zewnątrz już było solidnie ciepło, co zwiastowało zbliżające się lato. Mówi się, że maj jest miesiącem zakochanych, miesiącem, podczas którego ludzie znajdują swoje drugie połówki, kiedy wyznają sobie miłość i faktycznie ten miesiąc był dla nich przełomem. Zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, ich zaufanie ciągle rosło, bliskość stała się uzależnieniem, uczucie zwiększyło się, a nawet powoli zaczynali rozumieć co tak naprawdę do siebie czują i wszystkie problemy jakie stanęły na ich drodze - rozwiązały się. Wszystko co teraz razem mieli idealnie zmierzało ku lepszemu i pewnemu.

\- Kiedy gracie ten Grease? - zapytał Ethan Louisa, aż nazbyt ciekawy, wychylając się spomiędzy dwóch przednich siedzeń.

\- Ojej - zaśmiał się krótko Louis. - Na wakacje, myślę, że będzie miało swoją premierę jakoś w lipcu, w połowie lub pod koniec - wyjaśnił, na co Ethan pokiwał w zrozumieniu.

Okej. Harry już sobie zanotował, że wakacje musi planować dopiero na sierpień, kiedy Louis będzie miał więcej luzu.

\- A wiesz, wczoraj nawet to obejrzałem - zakomunikował czternastolatek, będąc nieco rozgoryczonym. Jego mina zdradzała, że nie był zadowolony z musicalu.

\- Tak? I co myślisz? - zainteresował się Louis, obracając się na swoim fotelu, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Niezmiernie cieszył go fakt, że blondyn, w jakiś sposób interesuje się teatrem, daną sztuką, nad którą Louis pracuje, tak jakby chciał zrozumieć jego pasję.

\- To gejowe - westchnął Ethan, a jego usta rozciągnął zażenowany uśmiech.

\- Co ty chrzanisz? - wzburzyła się Hailey i klepnęła brata w ramię, tym sposobem pokazując swoje niezadowolenie. Przyjęła to jako obelgę i nie spodobało jej się to, iż jej brat określa film w taki sposób przy ich ojcu i jego chłopaku. To raczej było nie na miejscu.

\- Weź się ogarnij - sapnął czternastolatek, szturchając siostrę.

\- Jak według ciebie miłość heteroseksualna może być gejowa? - zaśmiał się Louis, kręcąc do siebie głową. Jego nie uraziło to ani trochę.

\- To, że ten film ci się podoba jest gejowe - sprostował Ethan.

\- Wątpię, żeby upodobanie w filmach określało orientację seksualną, Ethan - zauważył Harry, zerkając na syna we wstecznym lusterku i chłopak również na niego patrzył. - Także wątpię, że lubienie musicali czy komedii romantycznych robi z ciebie geja.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi, jeju - jęknął Ethan, głową uderzając o zagłówek. - Takie filmy gdzie jest wielka miłość, jakieś słodkości i cukiereczki no to raczej gatunek dla dziewczyn, nie? One lubią takie romansidła, chłopaki w tym nie gustują. Więc dla mnie to trochę babskie, że lubisz takie filmy, po prostu.

\- Słucham? - obruszyła się Hailey. - To źle jeśli chłopak lubi filmy o miłości? Bo co? Bo to znaczy, że ma uczucia? Bo według ciebie prawdziwy facet to jaki jest, co? Jakiś prymityw lubiący bójki i interesujący się samochodami i że dla niego ważne jest tylko, żeby laska miała fajny tyłek, tak? Bo według ciebie to tylko dziewczyny się zakochują czy co? Tylko dziewczyny mają uczucia, a chłopak to ma być twardy i nie wiedzieć co to motylki w brzuchu albo nigdy nie płakać? Jezu, Ethan, myślałam, że masz do tego inne podejście, że nie jesteś jak ci wszyscy imbecyle, którzy wyzywają chłopaka od gejów, bo się wzruszył czy coś. Miej trochę oleju w głowie, do cholery. Takie filmy wcale nie są złe, a już na pewno nie to, że chłopak je lubi. Bo według mnie to znaczy, że też chce się zakochać, że widzi w dziewczynie coś więcej niż tylko cycki i tyłek i szuka prawdziwego uczucia - wyraziła swoje zdanie, niemalże na jednym wdechu, patrząc na brata z politowaniem, a on coraz bardziej kulił się w sobie z każdym jej słowem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w rozumowanie Ethana. Zawsze miała go za mądrego i inteligentnego chłopaka i tym razem i może nawet pierwszy raz zawiodła się na nim.

\- No dobra, sorry - wymamrotał chłopak, wbijając wzrok w widok za oknem. Czuł się porządnie zawstydzony.

\- Ethan - upomniał go Harry, wciąż zerkając na niego we wstecznym lusterku, jednocześnie będąc dumnym z Hailey. Raczej spodziewał się po niej takiej reakcji.

\- Ech. Przepraszam - poprawił się Ethan. - Najwyraźniej źle oceniłem sytuację. Masz rację - wydukał pod nosem, ledwo słyszalnie, sprawiając, że na usta Hailey wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Wiem, że mam - odparła szesnastolatka i Harry zauważył, że chciała dodać coś jeszcze, prawdopodobnie, by bardziej skompromitować brata, dlatego zdecydował się interweniować.

\- Dobra, spokój. Macie się już nie kłócić - zażądał, akurat podjeżdżając pod ich szkołę, szczęśliwy, iż nastał koniec jeszcze nie zaczętego. - Żadnych jedynek, same piątki proszę - nakazał, obracając się do dzieci, kiedy te wysiadały z samochodu. Ethan przewrócił oczami na jego słowa, a Hailey zignorowała je odpowiadając szybkim "pa", po czym trzasnęła drzwiami i skierowała się do czekającej na nią Polly.

\- Miłego dnia, Lou - zanucił Harry, pochylając się do Louisa po pocałunek, gdy chwilę później zatrzymał się na zakazie przy teatrze. 

\- Tobie też - zaśmiał się cicho Louis na wyczekujący buziaka dzióbek jaki zrobił Harry. Przez moment patrzył na niego rozbawiony, aż w końcu ułożył dłoń na jego lekko drapiącym policzku i przysunął się, żeby go pocałować. Czy to już jest ten moment, kiedy całują się na do widzenia i dzień dobry? - Widzimy się później, tak? - spytał, wysiadając z samochodu, a Harry pokiwał ochoczo głową, zniecierpliwiony ich dzisiejszą randką i całym wspólnym weekendem.

\- Tak, przyjadę po ciebie koło siedemnastej albo osiemnastej. Czekaj na mnie - zarządził Harry z zawadiackim uśmiechem, wskazując Louisa palcem. 

\- Zawsze - odparł cicho szatyn, po czym posłał Harry'emu buziaka, wydmuchując go z dłoni zanim skierował się do wejścia do teatru. Wiedział doskonale, że Harry obserwuje go cały ten czas, więc jeszcze pomachał mu aż wreszcie zniknął z jego pola widzenia. 

Byłby kłamcą, gdyby powiedział, że w czasie pracy nie myślał o Harrym czy ich dzisiejszej randce. Zdarzało mu się, że odlatywał myślami, kiedy aktorzy odgrywali całe sceny. Zastanawiał się, gdzie tym razem się wybiorą i wiedział, że będzie to ciekawe miejsce, takie w stylu Harry'ego, z pewnością oryginalne. Widział to po wyrazie jego twarzy, kiedy wypowiadał "randka", z taką śmieszną ekscytacją, jakby z trudem się powstrzymywał, by się nie wygadać. Nie będzie to typowa kolacja w jakiejś restauracji, tego Louis był pewien, dlatego nie mógł się już doczekać. Co kilka minut wypisywał do Harry'ego z różnymi głupotami, by tylko utrzymać z nim kontakt, w jakiś sposób wytrzymać do tej godziny siedemnastej.

Do domu wrócił cholernym autobusem i był gotów zabić Nialla, kiedy zastał go w mieszkaniu. Jak się okazało jego kierownik zadzwonił do niego niedawno z wiadomością, iż ma dziś wolne ze względu na nadgodziny jakie nazbierały mu się przez ostatni czas. I oczywiście nie raczył poinformować o tym Louisa, ani odebrać go z pracy, przez co szatyn musiał tłuc się komunikacją miejską z tłumami śmierdzących i głośnych ludzi. 

W ramach rekompensaty Niall zrobił mu duży kubek herbaty i Louis już dłużej się nie gniewał. 

Stał właśnie w łazience przed lustrem i mył twarz, z późniejszym zamiarem ułożenia jego dziś oklapniętych włosów. Były już dość długie przez co robiły się ciężkie i Louis poważnie myślał o tym, by pójść niedługo do fryzjera, nieważne, że Harry powtarzał, iż uwielbia taką ich długość. Louis nie musiał przecież dostosowywać się do wszystkiego, co podobało się Harry'emu. To Harry powinien akceptować jego wybory, tak jak on to robił, praktycznie godząc się na wszystko. 

Był tak bardzo w nim zakochany, ślepo w niego zapatrzony. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ignoruje jego wady i idealizuje go całego. Ale to chyba właśnie tak działa, prawda? Właśnie tak wygląda...

Miłość?

\- Czy ja go kocham? - spytał samego siebie, przyglądając się w lustrze swojemu odbiciu. Jego policzki zarumieniły się, na co zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, kręcąc głową. 

Chyba nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Tutaj nie było nad czym się zastanawiać, tego się nie rozumuje, to się po prostu czuje. Trzepotanie serca, ścisk żołądka i automatyczny uśmiech na widok Harry'ego mówiły same za siebie. Kochał go.

Ale czy Harry kocha mnie?, wypowiedział w swoich myślach. 

W ostatnim czasie często się nad tym zastanawiał, nad tym co czuje do niego Harry, jak silne jest jego uczucie, czy on sam potrafił je nazwać, czy patrząc na Louisa myślał o tym jak bardzo ważny jest dla niego, czy zastanawiał się nad tym czy go kocha, a jeśli kochał to czy był tego świadom.

\- Przecież Harry mnie zna - szepnął do siebie z uśmiechem. - A ja znam jego. Nie powie mi, że mnie kocha dopóki nie będzie wiedział, że może to powiedzieć.

\- Z kim ty kurwa gadasz? - odezwał się Niall, stając w progu łazienki i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się szatynowi. Chłopak stał przed lustrem, opierał się dłońmi o umywalkę i najwyraźniej rozmawiał ze swoim odbiciem.

\- Z osoba nadzwyczajnie inteligentną - żachnął się, patrząc na Nialla w lustrze z przymrużonymi oczami i z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie wykopać go z łazienki. Naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą, do cholery.

\- Przecież byłem w kuchni - odparł Niall, idealnie udając zdziwienie.

\- Pierdol się - sapnął Louis, zniżając głos, a blondyn zarechotał na jego przekleństwo i nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wszedł w głąb łazienki, po czym usiadł na brzegu wanny.

\- No to o co chodzi? - spytał po chwili, tym razem z wyczuwalną troską. 

\- Chcę powiedzieć Harry'emu, że go kocham - wyszeptał Louis i spuścił wzrok, obawiając się nieco reakcji przyjaciela. Wiedział, że chciał on jego szczęścia, że lubił Harry'ego na swój sposób i nie życzył im źle, ale wiedział też, że od samego początku Niall był uprzedzony do Harry'ego.

\- No w końcu, Louis! - zawołał Niall z uśmiechem, tym samym zaskakując Louisa swoimi słowami i sięgnął dłonią do jego pupy, by klepnąć go lekko, na co chłopak odsunął się, jakby urażony.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Louis, na kilomter widać jak bardzo kochasz Harry'ego - wyjaśnił Niall. - Szczerze to nawet myślałem, że już dawno to sobie powiedzieliście, wiesz? Dla mnie to aż nazbyt oczywiste.

\- Niall... Boję się - mruknął Louis i usiadł obok przyjaciela, na brzegu wanny.

\- Czego, Lou? Miłości? - dopytał Niall, przyglądając się Louisowi troskliwie. Chłopak pokiwał krótko i uśmiechnął się niemrawo, więc Niall przysunął się do niego i objął go w pasie.

Louis bał się, może nie tyle co miłości, która sama w sobie była piękna, była wszystkim czego Louis pragnął, a tego co miłość ze sobą niosła. Bał się przyszłości, po prostu, tego wszystkiego czego z Harrym jeszcze nie doświadczyli, tego co ich czekało, możliwych kłótni, krzyków, upadków, kryzysów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma co się martwić na zapas, i to była jego największa wada; ciągłe rozpamiętywanie i dumanie. Harry przecież ciągle mu powtarzał, że najważniejsza jest aktualna chwila, najważniejsze jest to co mają teraz, razem. I Louis naprawdę starał się mieć takie podejście i bardzo cieszył się z tego co miał, był w szczęśliwym związku, pięknym związku, czuł się bezpieczny i rozumiany i kochał Harry'ego. Ale jednak gdzieś tam głęboko siedziały w nim wszelkie obawy.

\- Myślisz, że Harry mnie kocha? - zagadnął po chwili ciszy.

\- Kocha cię najbardziej na świecie. Tak mocno jak tylko potrafi.

>ts<

Louis jednak pomylił się trochę co do oryginalności miejsca w jakie Harry zabierze go na randkę. Nie były to jakieś fajerwerki, lot balonem czy spływ kajakowy lub narty na trawie, żadnych szaleństw. Harry zabrał go na piknik. Zabrał go do Jubilee Gardens, gdzie o tej porze było mnóstwo ludzi i najwyraźniej szykował się jakiś mały, plenerowy koncert, który Louis dostrzegł wysiadając z samochodu. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i patrzył jak słońce chowało się za Londyńkim Okiem, kiedy Harry poszedł do bagażnika, by wyciągnąć koszyk razem z typowym białym kocem w czerwoną kratę.

W mieście było głośno, za nimi huczały samochody, z parku dochodziły ich dźwięki muzyki, a pogoda była naprawdę przyjemna, idealna na spędzenie czasu na świeżym powietrzu. Louis przyglądał się całości, będąc nieco przytłoczonym sytuacją i Harry dostrzegł to jak nieswojo się czuł. Podszedł do niego zmartwiony i objął go w pasie, usta dociskając do jego policzka.

\- Louis, jeśli chcesz to... możemy pójść gdzieś indziej. Możemy nawet wrócić do domu - zaproponował ze spokojem. Wiedział, że takie tłumy mogą go stresować, że przez to może czuć się skrępowany. Pomyślał jednak, że piknik może być fajnym pomysłem, niezobowiązującym i spokojnym, gdzie skupią się tylko na sobie. Ale jeśli Louis nie był z tego zadowolony to Harry był gotów wymyślić coś innego.

\- Nie, Harry. Jest... jest okej - odparł szczerze Louis i odwrócił się do bruneta, by na niego spojrzeć, po czym posłał mu uśmiech. - To urocze - dodał po chwili i złapał mężczyznę za dłoń. - To, że tak się starasz, że chcesz mnie zabierać w fajne miejsca. Dziękuję.

\- Wszystko dla twojego uśmiechu - przyznał Harry z czułością w oczach, które zmarszczyły się w kącikach, a na jego słowa Louis pokrył się lekkim rumieńcem.

\- Ckliwy romantyk - zaśmiał się cicho, obejmując Harry'ego w pasie i zadarł do góry głowę, brodę opierając na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech, następnie pochylił się do szatyna i cmoknął go krótko w usta.

Znaleźli dla siebie miłe miejsce, bardziej w oddali od innych ludzi, pod małym drzewkiem, które tworzyło równie mały cień, i rozłożyli tam koc. Ludzi wokół nich było mnóstwo, młodzi, starsi i dzieciaki, wszyscy byli głośno i mimo że nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi to Louis czuł się skrępowany. Denerwował się, w ogóle nie czuł się swobodnie, raczej ograniczał się jak tylko mógł we wszystkim i jednocześnie starał się pokazać Harry'emu, że wszystko jest okej.

Dostrzegł małe zamieszanie na scenie, jacyś muzycy czy dźwiękowcy krzątali się ustawiając instrumenty, głośniki i mikrofony. Byli niestety zbyt daleko, by Louis mógł kogokolwiek rozpoznać, jeśli był to ktoś znany. Nie dość duży tłum zdradzał jednak, iż nie była to żadna sława, a raczej garażowi artyści, o ile był to koncert.

\- Co to za impreza? - spytał w końcu Louis, przyglądając się jak Harry zdejmuje swoje buty wraz ze skarpetkami.

\- Właśnie zaczyna się okres piknikowy i takie imprezy są tu częste, wiesz? - wyjaśnił Harry. - Szczerze mówiąc to nawet nie wiem kto tu wystąpi, bo nawet nie jesteśmy tutaj dla tego koncertu. Po prostu chciałem zabrać cię na piknik. Ja uwielbiam pikniki.

\- Tego o tobie nie wiedziałem - odparł Louis z uśmiechem, a Harry dostrzegł jak jego oczy błyszczą, jakby ucieszył się z tego, iż dowiedział się o Harrym nowej rzeczy. Brunet pomyślał o tym, że chłopak prawdopodobnie nie wie o nim jeszcze sporo i nie mógł się doczekać jego reakcji, na nowe fakty, które kiedyś pozna.

\- Wiesz, chyba powinieneś przyzwyczaić się do pikników. Dzieciaki to uwielbiają i praktycznie w tym okresie mamy pikniki co najmniej raz w tygodniu - powiedział Harry z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem w głosie, jednak pomyślał, iż tymi słowami mógłby wywrzeć na Louisie presję, więc zdecydował się szybko sprostować propozycję. - Jeśli tylko chcesz, oczywiście. Jeśli chcesz wybierać się z nami na pikniki. Do niczego nie chcę cię zmuszać, Lou.

\- Spokojnie - zaśmiał się Louis na lęk jaki pojawił się w oczach Harry'ego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry przestraszył się, iż go uraził. To było kochane, dlatego sięgnął dłonią do tej Harry'ego, by spleść ich palce i zapewnić mężczyznę, że mówi szczerze. - Bardzo chętnie dołączę do waszej piknikowej tradycji.

Harry wyszczerzył się na wyznanie szatyna, szczęśliwy i zniecierpliwiony na ich wspólny czas z dzieciakami. Uwielbiał to, że Louis szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z jego dziećmi, że załapali wspólny język i tak łatwo się do siebie przyzwyczaili. Cieszył się również, że mimo tego, iż Harry długi czas okłamywał go w tej sprawie, to on z nim został, że go nie zostawił. Tak, szóstka dzieci nieco go przytłoczyła, ale on zdecydował się zaryzykować, zdecydował się na związek z Harrym, z ojcem i rozwodnikiem, parę lat starszym od niego. I to wszystko dlatego, bo się w nim zakochał, bo czuł się przy nim bezpieczny, ważny i kochany, a on sam przyprawiał go o motylki w brzuchu i najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Harry zamierzał robić wszystko, by tylko go nie zawieść i zawsze widzieć go szczęśliwego. Już dawno to sobie obiecał.

Nachylił się do niego i złożył drobnego całusa na jego wąskich wargach, a potem z uśmiechem obserwował jak chłopak rozpromienił się na ten czuły gest.

\- Lepiej zobacz jakie pyszności mam dla ciebie w koszyku - obwieścił dumnie Harry po chwili, przysuwając wiklinę do Louisa, na co on uniósł brwi w zaciekawieniu.

\- Jakie niby pyszności? Kanapki z tuńczykiem? - zaśmiał się Louis, sprawiając, że Harry zmrużył na niego oczy, udając złość.

\- Nie? Coś dużo lepszego - zapewnił i splótł ramiona na piersi w oczekiwaniu, a Louis zaczął plądrować w koszyku. Jakże się zdziwił widząc same słodycze.

\- Nie wierzę - sapnął rozbawiony, wyjmując dwa opakowania mlecznej czekolady. - Harry, na głowę upadłeś? - zarechotał, kiedy po kolei wyciągał słodycze; pianki, żelki, landrynki, trufle, wafelki i batoniki. - Moja cera na tym ucierpi - dodał, siląc się na zraniony głos, ale jego oczy błyszczały szczęśliwe, kiedy przyglądał się tym wszystkim słodkościom.

\- Przecież nie musimy zjeść wszystkiego od razu - zauważył Harry, ale Louis totalnie go zignorował, otwierając paczkę różowych pianek i od razu zaczął wypychać sobie nimi buzie. Harry pomyślał, że mogliby zrobić konkurs "kto włoży do ust więcej pianek", jednak zrezygnował z tego, ze względu na to, iż byli w miejscu publicznym, na plenerowym koncercie.

\- Fo amy do fisia? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie Louis, na co Harry ze śmiechem wyjął z koszyka dwa kartoniki wody kokosowej i podał jeden chłopakowi.

Większość czasu, zanim rozpoczął się koncert, obaj naprawdę zajęli się na poważnie konsumowaniem słodyczy. Musieli, dosłownie musieli spróbować każdego i zgodnie przyznali, że najlepsza była jednak czekolada, której zjedli dwie całe tabliczki, aż rozbolały ich brzuchy i zęby.

\- Masz, Harry. Zjedz jeszcze to, została ostatnia - poprosił Louis, wystawiając do Harry'ego jedną kostkę czekolady.

\- Louis, ale już nie mogę - zajęczał Harry i napił się wody kokosowej, by choć odrobinę pozbyć się z buzi i żołądka mdlącego posmaku.

\- No proszę - mruknął Louis, robiąc smutną minę. - Bo mi się roztopi i będę miał rękę w czekoladzie - dodał i ponownie wyciągnął dłoń do bruneta, w dwóch palcach trzymając mleczną, topiącą się kostkę. Mężczyzna westchnął pokonany i kiwając głową pozwolił, by Louis wetknął czekoladkę pomiędzy jego wargi. Świadomie musnął delikatnie koniuszkiem języka o opuszki palców chłopaka i uważnie obserwował jak ten się rumieni i z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech. - Harry - szepnął Louis, karcąco, na co Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Powstrzymuj się trochę.

\- Przy tobie nie potrafię - przyznał Styles, równie cichym tonem, poruszając zadziornie brwią, na co Louis pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. Wtedy Harry pochylił się do niego, na twarz przybierając spokojną minę i bez pytania objął dłońmi ciepłe policzki chłopaka i złączył ich usta w delikatnym, czekoladowym pocałunku.

Może i kilkoro ludzi spojrzało na nich, ale Louis kompletnie się tym nie przejął, ciesząc się drobnym gestem, chłonąc z niego jak najwięcej. Dłonią sięgnął do karku Harry'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, a potem jeszcze bliżej i jeszcze przez co sam odchylał się do tyłu, a Harry w pewnym momencie stracił równowagę. Z pewnością upadliby na twardą ziemię, gdyby Styles w ostatniej chwili nie puścił twarzy Louisa i następnie podparł się dłońmi na kolanach chłopaka, tym samym uziemiając go.

\- Przepraszam - zaświergotał rozbawiony Louis, w odpowiedzi dostając małego całusa w policzek.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyli, że koncert już się zaczął; drobna blondynka śpiewała covery znanych utworów, a przy scenie zebrał się mały tłumek, bo większość ludzi wolała zostać na swoich miejscach. Wyglądało na to, że zabawa trwała już jakiś czas, ale oni byli zbyt zajęci sobą, by zwrócić na to uwagę, za bardzo zatopieni w swoich oczach, pochłonięci uśmiechami, karmiąc siebie słodkościami. Wokalistka zaczęła śpiewać kawałek Sama Smitha, który Harry rozpoznał od razu. Uwielbiał tę piosenkę, bo mimo smutnego tekstu miała wspaniałą, porywającą melodię. A jej tytuł kojarzył mu się oczywiście z Louisem. Był pewien, że już nie raz powiedział mu, że doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, ale musiał zrobić to także tym razem.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa - mruknął, pochylając się do Louisa i objął go ostrożnie w pasie, sprawdzając czy to w porządku, a chłopak automatycznie przylgnął do jego boku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to szaleństwo w stylu "wbiegnę nago do morza", a nie w stylu "napadnę na bank, żeby kupić ci gwiazdę" - zaśmiał się Louis, obracając wyznanie Harry'ego w żart, ponieważ nie bardzo chciał w tej chwili, w takim tłumie rozmawiać o uczuciach, kiedy tak naprawdę nie mieli odrobiny prywatności.

\- Zdecydowanie to pierwsze - przyznał Harry zupełnie szczerze, sprawiając, że Louis odsunął się od jego boku, by móc posłać mu zaskoczone i jednocześnie rozczulone spojrzenie.

\- Wbiegłbyś dla mnie nago do morza? - parsknął Louis szeptem.

\- Bardzo chętnie.

\- Jesteś szalony! - zawołał Louis unosząc ramiona w górę, na co Harry na powrót objął jego ciało i przyciągnął do siebie. Już tęsknił za ich bliskością.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię - mruknął cicho, usta dociskając do ucha Louisa, a potem cmoknął go w skroń i w policzek, by na koniec musnąć wargami o te jego.

\- Ja dla ciebie jestem szalony w stylu "wstanę o drugiej w nocy, pójdę do maca, kupię nuggetsy i zawiozę ci do domu" - odezwał się po chwili Louis, czując potrzebę odpowiedzenia Harry'emu.

\- Ja nie jem nuggetsów - odparł Harry, marszcząc brwi, a Louis zaśmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- No właśnie!

\- Ty draniu! Ja dla ciebie się rozbieram, a ty? Nawet nie zaoferujesz mi porządnego jedzenia! - obruszył się Harry żartobliwie i obaj przez chwilę chichrali się w swoje policzki.

\- Ale naprawdę, Harry - zaczął Louis cichym głosem w momencie, kiedy muzycy zrobili sobie przerwę na nastrojenie instrumentów i nawodnienie organizmów. Skorzystał z chwili względnej ciszy i postanowił również powiedzieć Harry'emu coś miłego, zdradzić trochę uczuć. Wzrok skupił na ich dłoniach splecionych na jego udzie, a na jego usta wstąpił nieśmiały uśmiech. - Dla ciebie... Sprawiasz, że.. że mógłbym nawet teraz wejść na tę scenę i odegrać dla ciebie Danny'ego najlepiej jak potrafię - wyznał lekko drżącym głosem, po czym zdecydował się spojrzeć na Harry'ego błyszczącymi oczami. On naprawdę mógłby to zrobić, mógłby pokonać dla Harry'ego jeden ze swoich największych lęków.

\- Wolę, żebyś został tutaj ze mną - odparł Harry szeptem, zanim złączył ich usta w pocałunku, a dłoń ułożył na jego plecach, by zaraz wsunąć ją pod koszulkę. Chłopak jęknął w jego wargi, czując jak mężczyzna delikatnie, opuszkami palców, masuje jego rozgrzaną skórę. Sam sięgnął ręką do jego uda i zacisnął na nim palce, co sprawiło, że Harry pochylił się do niego bardziej, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej, jednak odsunęli się od siebie speszeni, kiedy tłum nagle zaczął krzyczeć, a w tle rozbrzmiały pierwsze takty "Only You" zespołu Yazoo, którego Harry od młodych lat był ogromnym fanem.

Amatorscy muzycy ledwo dotarli do połowy planowanego koncertu, kiedy Harry i Louis zdecydowali się wrócić do domu. Muzyka nie pochłonęła ich zbytnio, ludzie wokół tylko ich rozpraszali, a oni potrzebowali być sami we dwoje, by bez skrępowania móc się obściskiwać. Po prostu potrzebowali samotności, mimo że czas spędzony w taki sposób naprawdę im się podobał. Zdecydowali, że w przyszłym tygodniu też wybiorą się na piknik, jednak tym razem z dziećmi, więc może wtedy nie będzie ich tak do siebie ciągnęło.

W domu Louis od razu poszedł pod prysznic, twierdząc, iż "śmierdzi i cały się klei od tego cukru". W międzyczasie Harry przyniósł do salonu ulubione białe wino Louisa i dwa kieliszki, odstawił wszystko na szklany stolik, a obok ułożył swojego laptopa, na którym zamierzał włączyć jakąś muzykę. Chciał by było nastrojowo i romantycznie, dlatego wynalazł z szafki paczkę malutkich świeczek zapachowych i rozłożył je w pokoju. Sam w końcu opadł na kanapę i zaczął przeszukiwać Spotify, by znaleźć naprawdę dobrą muzykę. Ostatecznie kliknął na "Let me roll it" Paula McCartney'a, kiedy Louis akurat do niego schodził. Zaschło mu w ustach, dostrzegając, że chłopak był ubrany w jego koszulę, że na sobie miał tylko ją; kremowy, aksamitny materiał, sięgający mu za pupę z czarnym napisem "Styles" na malutkiej kieszonce na piersi. Jego włosy wciąż były wilgotne, stopy bose, a on sam zarumieniony i uśmiechał się zalotne do niego.

\- Lou - zaczął cicho, wstając do chłopaka, ale on mu przerwał.

\- Harry? Nie wiedziałem, że podpisujesz swoje ubrania - powiedział chłopak ze śmiechem.

\- Dostałem ją od mamy na święta - odparł Harry oburzonym tonem i przewrócił oczami na głupi uśmiech Louisa, po czym podszedł do niego i złapał go za dłoń, wzrok lokując na jego ślicznej buzi. Na chwilę odjęło mu mowę i po prostu patrzył na chłopaka, podziwiał to jak pięknie wyglądał w jego koszuli i pomyślał, że chciałby widzieć go takiego codziennie, chciałby widzieć codziennie Louisa w swoich rzeczach, chciałby mieć go codziennie przy sobie. - Pięknie wyglądasz - szepnął, dłonią sięgając do policzka szatyna i potarł go delikatnie kciukiem, ciesząc się uczuciem ciepła pod skórą. - Zatańcz ze mną - wypalił nagle i pociągnął Louis w głąb salonu, ale ten od razu mu się wyrwał.

\- Nie ma mowy - zaparł się chłopak, przycupnąwszy na podłokietniku kanapy. - Ja nie umiem tańczyć, Harry.

\- No i co? Ja też nie - jęknął Harry i podszedł do Louisa, dłonie ułożył na jego ramionach.

\- Nie do takiej starej piosenki - sapnął Louis, na złość brunetowi i z satysfakcją obserwował jak ten przybierał na twarz urażoną minę.

\- Słucham, do jakiej piosenki? - sapnął Harry unosząc brwi, na co Louis roześmiał się głośno, głowę odrzucając do tyłu. - Paul to jest klasyk, w ogóle się nie znasz - tłumaczył, a szatyn wciąż się chichrał, rozbawiony uroczą złością starszego. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ten w akcie zemsty popchnie go do tyłu, by opadł plecami na kanapę, a on sam wspiął się na niego.

\- Hej! - sapnął Louis, fukając na swoją grzywnę, by pozbyć się jej z oczu - To nie fair!

\- Ale za to obrażanie mojego gustu muzycznego jest bardzo fair, tak? - zakpił Harry, kiedy zawisł nad chłopakiem, dłonie wciskając pomiędzy jego boki a ręce, które szybko znalazły się na bicepsach Harry'ego. Zalotny uśmiech nie znikał ze słodkich ust Louisa, gdy wbijał palce w jego twarde mięśnie.

\- Tak - odparł cicho Louis, po czym obaj milczeli przez chwilę, skacząc wzrokiem pomiędzy swoimi oczami a ustami. Louis liczył na pocałunek, na gorące obściskiwanie na kanapie, tak jak ostatnio, z butelką wina i nagą skórą przyciśniętą do siebie. Ale Harry wolał połaskotać chłopaka, do cholery. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, a dłońmi chwycił jego boki, jednak nie zdążył doprowadzić szatyna do śmiechu, bo on złapał go w nadgarstkach i posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Ani mi się waż - warknął Louis, mrużąc oczy. - Tylko mnie tkniesz, a nie będziesz mógł mnie pocałować - zagroził mu, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho na jego słowa. Ten nieśmiały chłopak już nie był taki nieśmiały. Był głośny, wygadany i pyskaty i takiego Harry go kochał.

\- Gdzie? - wyszeptał i pochylił do niego, ustami niemal ocierając o te Louisa, sprawiając, że chłopak wstrzymał oddech i cierpliwie czekał na jego kolejny ruch, a dłonie wciąż zaciskał na jego nadgarstkach. - Tu? - dodał Harry, kiedy chwilę później bardzo delikatnie dotknął swoimi wargami wargi Louisa.

\- Tak - odparł cicho Louis i przymknął powieki, luzując uścisk na nadgarstkach mężczyzny, kiedy ten przeniósł ciężar ciała na swoje nogi, by dłonie ułożyć ostrożnie na piersi Louisa, okrytej cienkim, aksamitnym materiałem jego koszuli.

\- A tu? Tu mogę? - pytał Harry, tym razem usta dociskając do krtani Louisa i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł jak ciężko on przełyka. Harry jeszcze niczego nie zrobił, tak naprawdę ledwo go całował i trzymał dłonie na jego piersi, a on już cały drżał, z ust wydostawały się ciche westchnięcia, a oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte. Harry uwielbiał to jaki wpływ miał na niego, jak na niego działał i zdecydowanie kochał wszystkie jego reakcje, jego zdesperowane uściski na ramionach Harry'ego oraz to jak momentalnie robił się dla niego uległy, dosłownie rozchylając swoje nogi, pomiędzy którymi Harry usadowił się wygodnie.

\- Tu tak - odparł cicho Louis i przesunął dłońmi w górę, by ułożyć je na szyi Harry'ego. Rozchylił na chwilę powieki, a jego oczom ukazała się kręcona czupryna starszego mężczyzny, który pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i odpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli, tylko po to, żeby złożczyć małego buziaka na jego piersi, w miejscu, gdzie wyczuwalne były mocne i szybkie uderzenia jego serca.

\- A tutaj mogę? - zagadnął Harry, czym złapał uwagę rozproszonego Louisa. Uniósł na niego spojrzenie i posłał mu uśmiech, co chłopak odwzajemnił, bardziej rozbawiony, po czym przykmnął znów oczy i na powrót opadł głową na poduszkę.

\- Tutaj też - odpowiedział Louis, opuszkami palców masując ciepłą skórę na karku Harry'ego. Jego nogi były rozsunięte na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu wąska kanapa, a Harry siedział wygodnie pomiędzy nimi. Ich krocza stykały się delikatnie, kiedy Louis cierpliwie czekał na kolejny ruch bruneta, może nieco ponaglając go ostrożnymi uściskami na jego karku. Harry, jakby wykonując jego niemą prośbę, zsunął się w dół kanapy i twarzą zrównał się z jego brzuchem. Uniósł swoją koszulę, odsłaniając miękką skórę, po czym oblizał się, już nakręcony i pochylił się, by ucałować ciepłe miejsce nad pępkiem Louisa.

\- A tu? I tu? - wypytywał Harry, składając małe buziaki na całym brzuchu szatyna, a on tylko przytakiwał niemo i śmiał się cicho na przyjemne łaskotanie. Włosy Harry'ego miło smyrały jego boki, przez co jego ciało zaczęło się wyginać, brzuch falował, kiedy Louis nie potrafił już nieść przyjemnych dreszczy.

\- Harry! - pisnął nagle zaskoczony, czując jak brunet zasysa skórę na jego biodrze, co znaczyło, iż prawdopodobnie robił mu malinkę. Wsunął palce w jego miękkie loki i pociągnął za nie delikatnie, chcąc odsunąć Harry'ego od swojego ciała.

Harry uniósł na niego spojrzenie i przez moment przyglądał mu się w całkowitej ciszy. Trzymał go za biodra i z podziwiem patrzył na jego zrelaksowaną twarz i drobny uśmiech na ślicznych ustach, od których nie chciał odrywać swoich. Był szczęśliwy widząc jego szczęście, zadowolenie, a tym bardziej iż to wszystko, jego bezpieczeństwo i uśmiech były dzieki niemu. Kochał go, kochał go bardzo i właśnie to chciał mu teraz powiedzieć.

\- Pojedziesz z nami na wakacje? - wypalił nagle, głowę opierając o nagie udo Louisa. Sam nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie takie słowa wypłyną z jego ust. Louis posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym uniósł się na ramionach, siadając naprzeciw Harry'ego.

Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że go kocha, bardzo chciał, jednak... przestraszył się, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia czy mógł kochać Louisa, czy miał na to pozwolenie, czy Louis pozwoliłby mu na to, na wpuszczenie go do siebie z tak silnym uczuciem, czy Louis tego chciał pomiędzy nimi. Po prostu nie chciał go zmuszać do tak odpowiedzialnego i oddanego uczucia jakim jest miłość.

\- Co? - spytał cicho Louis, patrząc jak Harry sięga do jego dłoni, a następnie splótł ich palce.

\- Pojedziesz z nami na wakacje? - powtórzył, tym razem pewniej. Zdecydował, że to również będzie dobry moment na te rozmowę. Hailey powiedziała mu, że Louis może z nimi jechać, jeśli Harry go kocha, a on właśnie to robił. - To znaczy ze mną i z dziećmi.

\- Pytałeś je o zdanie? - spytał Louis, ponieważ oczywiście, nie chciał robić problemu.

\- Tak - przyznał Harry od razu, z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ethan nawet sam zaproponował, żebym cię zaprosił, a Hailey mu przytaknęła. Młodsze dzieciaki z pewnością się ucieszą - wyjaśnił Harry, na co Louis pokiwał krótko głową i spuścił wzrok jakby się zastanawiając. Wspólne wakacje z jego facetem i z jego dziećmi? Louis był jak najbardziej na tak.

\- Nie wiem, Harry - westchnął. - Nie zapominaj, że ja pracuję. I to nawet nie jest praca tylko staż, więc nie wiem czy należy mi się jakiś urlop, w co jednak wątpię.

\- No to chociaż na weekend, proszę, Lou. Zależy mi - jęknął żałośnie Harry, na co Louis uśmiechnął rozczulony, palce dłoni zasikając na tej mężczyzny.

\- Na czym ci zależy? - spytał cicho, ale zadziornie i liczył, że uzyska dobrą odpowiedzieć.

\- Na wakacjach z tobą. Na tobie, Lou - odparł Harry, po czym sam się uśmiechnął, widząc zadowoloną minę Louisa.

\- Dobrze, porozmawiam z panem Austinem - zgodził się Louis, i mimo że Harry'ego trzymał w niepewności to sam wiedział, że jego szef będzie przychylny wobec kilku dni wolnych w czasie wakacji. Brunet pochylił się do niego i w podzięcie zdecydował się dać mu małego buziaka w kącik jego ust, po czym nagle wstał i pociągnął za sobą Louisa, kiedy jego playlista zdecydyowała się odtworzyć utwór "Angel" Shaggy'ego.

\- Kocham tę piosenkę - oświadczył szczęśliwie Harry i poprowadził Louisa w dalszą część salonu, na puchaty dywan, gdzie było więcej miejsca.

\- Słucham? - zaśmiał się Louis kpiąco, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry mógłby gustować w dancehallowym rapie, którego on szczerze nie cierpił.

\- Zatańcz ze mną - poprosił czule Harry, obejmując Louis w pasie i przycisnął go do swojego ciała, kompletnie nie zważając na jego urocze protesty.

\- Nie, Harry, proszę cię - jęknął Louis, dłonie kładąc płasko na piersi Harry'ego, chcąc odsunąć go od siebie. Brunet już kołysał nimi na boki, a Louis, mimo swojej małej złości, miał ochotę głośno się roześmiać na zaangażowanie starszego, jego silne objęcia wokół ciała Louisa i szeroki uśmiech. - No błagam, ta piosenka jest okropna, a ja okropnie tańczę.

\- Ta piosenka jest urocza i ja też okropnie tańczę - bronił się Harry, w ten sposób chcąc nakłonić Louisa do małego tańca, naprawdę małego, do lekkiego bujania w rytm egotycznej melodii, której Louis w końcu się poddał. - Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel - zaśpiewał Harry do ucha Louisa, zmieniając tekst tak, by pasował do nich, a szatyn zaśmiał się na jego zabawne mruczenie i przyjemne wibracje przy skórze. - Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby. Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel, boy you're my friend when I'm in need, baby.

Nucił Harry, a Louis wtedy przestał się śmiać i patrzył na niego z czułością w oczach i słodkim uśmiechem. Pozwolił, by trzymał jego biodra, palce wciskał w ciepłą skórę, a ustami ocierał o jego, kiedy śpiewał refren. W pewnym momencie zgubili rytm i każdy z nich bujał się tak jak mu odpowiadało. Louis objął Harry'ego za szyję i odsunął jego twarz od swojej piersi, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Harry - mruknął Louis, totalnie zauroczony tak czułym Harrym, jego ciepłych głosem i delikatnym dotykiem dłoni na biodrach, a jego oczy błyszczały, gdy posłał mu głośnego buziaka.

\- You're a queen and so you should be treated. Though you never get the lovin' that you needed - zarapował Harry zniżając głos, by był podobny do Shaggy'ego, co jedynie znów rozśmieszyło Louisa. Wygiął się do tyłu, trzymając Harry'ego mocno za szyję, podczas gdy chichrał się najgłośniej, kiedykolwiek Harry słyszał. I był dumny z siebie, że to dzięki niemu Louis jest tak szczęśliwy i rozbawiony. - But the feeling that I have for you is so strong. Been together so long and this could never be wrong.

\- Nie wierzę, że znasz tekst - pisnął Louis, prostując się, po czym złączył ich czoła. Mimo wszystko w głowie siedziały mu słowa, które Harry zaśpiewał i zastanawiał się czy Harry z tym wzrokiem ulokowanym w jego oczach wciąż traktował to jako piosenkę, czy może jednak było to coś więcej, może w pewien sposób było to ciche wyznanie. - I umiesz to zaśpiewać - dodał, palcem przesuwając po ciepłym i gładkim policzku Harry'ego.

Kocham cię, pomyślał, wciąż jednak milcząc i patrząc uważnie na zakochanego w nim Harry'ego.

\- Jeszcze dużo rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - zanucił Harry zalotnie i cmoknął Louisa krótko w wargi, przez co szatyn przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, wręcz tuląc się ciasno do niego, twarz wtykając w zagłębienie jego szyi i tym samym pozwolił, by Harry prowadził go w tańcu i śpiewał mu cicho do ucha. - Boy, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior. You must be sent from up above. And you appear to me so tender, say boy I surrender. Thanks for giving me your love.

\- Harry - westchnął, przerywając mężczyźnie. Złapał go za policzki i nakierował jego wzrok na siebie. Patrząc w jego zielone, błyszczące oczy, przepełnione tak ogromnym uczuciem, iż mogłoby wylewać się strumieniami i cieknąć w dół jego twarzy, zastanawiał się co tak naprwdę siedzi w głowie Harry'ego. Wszystkie te jego piosenki, drobne słowa i niejasne wypowiedzi długi czas były dla niego niezrozumiałe, nie miał pojęcia jak powinien to odbierać, ale teraz... Harry był taki czuły wobec niego, ostrożny i pełen troski, cały cholerny czas posyłając mu uśmiechy i kradnąc te jego. Za każdym razem całował go z ogromną pasją i delikatnością, każdy jego dotyk miał znaczenie, każde uchwycenie dłoni, objęcie w pasie czy cmoknięcie w czoło miało swoje znaczenie, było ważne, pewne i prawdziwe. Wszystkie wyznania, słowa ukryte między wierszami, jego czułe spojrzenie i szybkie bicie serca za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Louisa i Louis widział, że się powstrzymywał, tylko wtedy nie wiedział przed czym. Ale teraz już wiedział. Był pewien, że Harry po prostu go kochał i starał mu się to okazać na wszelkie sposoby, jak ognia unikając tych dwóch słów. Bo czekał, aż Louis upewni go, iż może to robić. - Harry... - ponowił, tym razem głośniej i wyraźniej, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, bo to się właśnie działo, właśnie odnalazł to czego tak długo szukał, czego potrzebował i czuł to tak bardzo, że aż bolało i piekło go w piersi, to Harry i jego miłość. - Kochaj mnie - mruknął przez zaciśnięte gardło, a na jego usta wpłynął łzawy uśmiech, kiedy Harry patrzył na niego oniemiały. W jego oczach dostrzegł ten oczywisty błysk, gdy uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym nachylił, by złożyć małego całusa na jego ustach.

\- Tak - sapnął Harry, kiwając energicznie głową, przez co Louis zaśmiał się krótko, szczęśliwy widząc szczęśliwego Harry'ego. - O Boże, tak - dodał głośniej i sam zaśmiał się kiedy chwycił Louisa w pasie i uniósł go do góry, sadzając na swoich biodrach.

Louis wiedział co Harry chciał zrobić, ponieważ Harry wiedział, iż Louis właśnie tego chce. Ufał mu, ufał mu jak nikomu innemu, kochał go najmnocniej na świecie i był gotowy. Chciał mu się oddać, chciał go poczuć, Harry'ego i jego miłość. Chciał być najbliżej niego jak tylko się da. Chciał być z nim już na zawsze.

Przejście schodów z Louisem uczepionym jego szyi było dla Harry'ego niemałym wyzwaniem, ale świetnie sobie poradził, ani razu się nie potykając. Louis był cały, zdrowy i uśmiechnięty, gdy kładł go na łóżku, po czym sam wspiął się na nie i zawisł nad chłopakiem, dłońmi opierając się przy jego głowie. Louis spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony tym co miało nadejść, ale jego dłonie powędrowały do karku Harry'ego, gdzie palce zacisnął w jego lokach i przyciągnął go siebie, oczekując pocałunku. Harry bez słowa złączył ich wargi i długą chwilę jedynie muskali się ustami, czerpiąc jak najwięcej ze zwykłego dotyku, miękkiego i ciepłego. Louis zadrżał, gdy Harry wsunął jedną dłoń pod aksamitną koszulę i ułożył ją na jego boku, chcąc tylko poczuć jego skórę pod opuszkami. Ustami wciąż powoli pracował na ustach Louisa, który wydawał się być już zniecierpliwionym, unosząc biodra ku górze i co chwilę wzdychając cicho.

Ich języki spotkały się dosłownie na kilka sekund, jedynie wymieniając się mokrym muśnięciem, ponieważ Harry zdecydował, że woli całować szyję Louisa, woli ją muskać, skubać, przygryzać i zasysać skórę, tworząc drobne znaki i sprawiając, że Louis syczał i wił się pod nim, boleśnie lgnąc do jego dotyku, jakby był jedyną rzeczą, której potrzebował do życia, nic tylko wargi Harry'go na jego rozgrzanej skórze. Już samo to, te ciepłe ślady i moke smugi doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, sprawiały, że jego usta nie potrafiły się zamknąć, cały czas wypuszczając ciche westchnięcia i kwilenia. Nadal obejmował Harry'ego za szyję i wręcz przyciskał go do siebie, chciał, żeby Harry nigdy nie przestawał.

A Harry miał ochotę wycałować całe jego ciało, dosłownie poznać ustami każdy, najdrobniejszy zakamarek gorącej skóry, poczuć każdy malutki pieprzyk, każdą bliznę i włosek, adorować go całego, sprawić, że będzie krzyczał, jęczał i wił się pod nim, sprawić, że pokocha seks z nim, że będzie go o to prosił, o każdy jego dotyk i pocałunek. I Harry był gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby tak było, jego celem było zadowolenie Louisa, pokazanie mu jak bardzo go kochał. A kochał go tak bardzo, iż nie potrafił wyrazić słowami jak silne jest to uczucie, nie potrafił o nim mówić, wolał pokazać chłopakowi ile dla niego znaczy. Wystarczyłoby jedno słowo, a on oddałby mu swoje serce. Cóż... już to zrobił.

\- Harry - westchnął Louis, kiedy brunet zszedł z pocałunkami na jego brzuch, krążąc niebezpiecznie wokół gumki jego bokserek. On sam sięgnął do guzików koszuli, by je rozpiąć. Było mu gorąco, chciał ją z siebie zdjąć, chciał już być nagi, by Harry wycałował go całego. Wziął porządny prysznic wcześniej i był gotów na wszystko.

\- Nie, Lou, zostaw. Chcę, żebyś w niej został - poprosił cicho Harry, kucając ostrożnie, a w dłonie chwycił nadgarstki Louisa, powstrzymując go od rozpinania koszuli. Wolał, żeby Louis miał na sobie koszulę z jego nazwiskiem, kiedy będą się kochać.

Chłopak przytaknął z drobnym uśmiechem na jego słodkich ustach i kontynuował obserwowanie poczynań Harry'ego. Brunet wsunął dłonie pod zgięcie jego kolan i podsunął je ku górze, po czym złapał za gumkę bielizny Louisa i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Mogę je zdjąć? - spytał cicho, już powoli ciągnąc bokserki w dół bioder chłopaka, który pokiwał ochoczo.

\- Tak - mruknął cicho, dłonie zaciskając na wciąż chłodnej pościeli. Jego palce u stóp podwinęły się z przytłaczającego uczucia, jakie objęło jego klatkę piersiową, fala gorąca zalała jego ciało, a żołądek rozbolał już go od tych wszystkich motylków. Był pewien, że jest czerwiony na twarzy, czuł to. Policzki go piekły, a oczy miał zaszkolne, kiedy Harry cmoknął go w miękką skórę uda, po czym przycisnął do niego twarz i ze wzrokiem wbitym w Louisa i małym uśmiechem zaczął zsuwać z niego bieliznę. Teraz Louis zrozumiał i zaparał się na stopach, unosząc pupę do góry, by Harry całkowcie mógł zdjąć zbędny materiał, przesunąć go przez jego nogi, a potem odrzucić na podłogę.

Wreszcie pochylił się, ramiona przekładając pod zgiętymi nogami Louisa, a sam wypiął się, kiedy dłonie ułożył na kościach biodrowych Louisa i wręcz przyciągnął do siebie jego ciało, by jemu było wygodniej. Zaczął składać malutkie buziaki na jego miękkich udach, z każdym buziakiem schodząc niżej i niżej i z dumą słuchał jak Louis wzdychał cicho. Nosem przesunął przez miękkie i ciemne włoski, po czym rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Louisa, którego oczy były zaciśnięte, a głowa odrzucona w tył, zanim wysunął język i on sam zniecierpliwiony przesunął nim przez całą długość jego twardego penisa.

\- Harry - pisnął Louis, prawdopodobnie setny raz dziś wypowiadając imię starszego, ponieważ był jedynym o czym był w stanie myśleć i niekontrolowanie wysunął biodra w górę, a jego dłonie zaczęły gorączkowo szukać czegoś, by mocno się złapać. Naprawdę zakręciło mu się w głowie, czuł się otumaniony tym wszystkim. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli z Harrym tak blisko. Jeszcze do niczego nie doszło, a on już to kochał. Kochał to jak się czuł.

\- Ciii - zanucił Harry cicho, ponownie dociskając usta do miękkiej skóry uda Louisa. - Spokojnie, kochanie. Spokojnie - dodał niskim i ciepłym głosem, następnie wyciągnął rękę do tej Louisa i splótł razem ich palce, by chłopak miał jakieś oparcie i dlatego, że po prostu chciał trzymać jego dłoń.

Znów się pochylił i tym razem objął ustami główkę penisa, będąc niezwykle zadowolonym z tego jak mokry i wciąż cięknący był Louis. Chłopak ponownie jęknął przeciągle, powstrzymując jednak swoje biodra, ale mocno zacisnął palce na dłoni Harry'ego. Już tak dawno nikt nie dotykał go w taki sposób, ale nie o to chodziło. Nikt go nigdy tak nie traktował, nie obchodził się z nim tak pięknie jak robił to Harry. Harry sprawiał, że nie było to erotyczne, a intymne, sprawiał, że było mu słabo i duszno, miał zawroty głowy i czuł się po prostu wspaniele.

\- Możesz pieprzyć moje usta, skarbie - mruknął Harry, wargami śledząc całą jego długość i co rusz przesuwając po niej wilgotnym językiem.

\- Co? - sapnął Louis zaskoczny, unosząc głowę, by móc spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wysunął język i przesunął nim po mokrej i czerwonej główce, a Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak tylko jęknąć głośno, pięty wbijając w miękki materac.

\- Naprawdę, skarbie. Rób co tylko chcesz. Nie powstrzymuj się - oznajmił Harry zanim ponownie owinął wargi wokół główki jego penisa. Sięgnął do niego dłonią, by sobie pomóc, po czym w jednej chwili opuścił głowę i cały członek chłopaka zniknął w jego ustach.

\- O Boże - sapnął Louis, czując ogarniające go ciepło i wilgoć, czując jak język Harry'ego pracował na całej jego długości. Delikatnie szarpnął swoimi biodrami i uniósł do góry głowę, chcąc móc widzieć Harry'ego, obserwować wszystko to co robi, wszystkie jego poczynania, co jeszcze bardziej go podniecało. Zagryzł wargę, patrząc prosto w jego oczy, kiedy on wysuwał z ust jego penisa, język dociskając płasko do spodu. Jego usta już były napuchnięte, czerwone i wilgotne, policzki zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały z podniecenia. Harry był taki piękny i rozpustny, kiedy zajmował się jego erekcją, taki chętny i Louis miał ochotę załkać na ten widok.

\- Chcesz poduszkę? - spytał troskliwie Harry, widząc jak chłopak zagląda za nim, sam podziwiał to jak sprośnie wyglądał z rozchylonymi ustami i nogami, tylko dla niego. Chciał, by Louis również mógł na niego patrzeć. Chłopak kiwnął krótko na jego pytanie, wiec Harry uniósł się do góry i sięgnął nad nimi po jedną z białych poduszek, którą wcisnął mu pod głowę.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, kiedy Harry zdecydował nachylić się do Louisa po mały pocałunek. Dłoń ułożył na jego rozgrzanym policzku, po czym przymknął oczy i przycisnął delikatnie wargi do tych chłopaka, jednak z wyczuwalną tęsknotą. Ostatecznie mały pocałunek wcale nie był taki mały i całowali się dość długą chwilę, muskając się językami, podczas, gdy Louis smakował samego siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, że to mogłoby podniecić go jeszcze bardziej, ale tak właśnie było. Sięgnął dłońmi do bioder mężczyny i przez moment po prostu trzymał je mocno, po czym palce wbijając w pośladki Harry'ego zaczął dociskać jego krocze, wciąż okryte dżinsowym materiałem, do swojego nagiego i stęknął w jego usta na przyjemne tarcie. Brunet zaśmiał się cicho w pocałunku, ani na sekundę go nie przerywając, jednak starał się nie ruszać swoimi biodrami, mimo że był boleśnie twardy, a jego bokserki nieprzyjemnie mokre. Chciał trochę pomęczyć Louisa, nakręcić go jeszcze bardziej, zmusić do błagań i patrzeć jak mu się poddaje.

Louis był bardzo zniecierpliwiony i dłonie Harry'ego na jego bokach, a usta na szyi powoli przestawały mu wystarczać. Potrzebował więcej. To nie było fair, że on był niemalże nagi z twardym penisem ociekającym na satynową koszulę, a Harry wciąż był wpełni ubrany. To, że robił mu takie piękne rzeczy wcale go nie usprawiedliwiało. Potrzebował, by Harry też był nagi, więc sięgnął za brzegi jego koszulki i pociągnął ją w górę. Harry oparł się na kolanach i uniósł ramiona, pozwalając, by Louis go rozebrał. Jego oczom ukazała się naga, umięśniona i wytatuowana klatka piersiowa Harry'ego i momentlanie zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach. Mężczyzna, tak jak on, był już spocony, jego pierś błyszczała, a grzywka przyklejała się do czoła i był taki piękny.

Louis uniósł dłoń i ułożył ją na żebrach Harry'ego, wygłodniałym wzrokiem studiując całe jego ciało. Palcem przesunął po czarnym tuszu tworzącym kilka cyfr i po chwili zorientował się, że była to data narodzin Ryana. Niżej zauważył również datę narodzin Hailey, a na ramionach, na wewnętrznej stronie datę bliźniaków. Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej, a w żołądku rozlało się mrowiące ciepło. Harry był niesamowity, był niesamowitym ojcem i niesamowitym mężczyzną, tak bardzo kochał swoje dzieci i kochał Louisa i pokazywał to na każdym kroku i Louis nie mógł lepiej trafić. Harry był tym, o czym zawsze marzył; bezpieczeństwem, stabilnością, troską, ciepłem, zapachem gorzkiej kawy, której nie cierpiał, okropnym gustem muzycznym i zabawnymi marynarkami, miłością i czułością i po prostu jego szczęściem. Miał nawet wrażenie, że nie zasługiwał na Harry'ego, ale nic nie mówił. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że jednak go ma i czerpał z tego jak najwięcej, dawał mu siebie i starał się zapewnić, że również go kochał. Zamierzał go już nigdy nie wypuścić.

\- Mogę zrobić jeden dla ciebie - szepnął Harry, patrząc Louisowi w oczy i sięgnął do jego dłoni na swojej piersi. Louis zarumienił się na te słowa i przygryzł usta, kiedy Harry uniósł jego rękę do swoich ust i ucałował krótko jej wierzch.

\- Kiedyś - odparł Louis równie cicho, następnie objął Harry'ego za szyję i przycisnął do siebie, jego nagą pierś do swojej ubranej, a nogi zarzucił na jego biodra, wpuszczając go bliżej siebie. Harry opadł na niego i w ostatniej chwili podparł się dłońmi, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy, a Louis stęknął gardłowo, czując jak szorstki materiał spodni Harry'ego otarł się o jego bolesną i cieknącą erekcję. - Harry - sapnął Louis, wyginając swoje ciało, pragnąc więcej dotyku mężczyny, więcej bliskości, pragnąc jego uwagi, by dobrze się nim zajął. Zaczął delikatnie poruszać biodrami, szukając tarcia, podczas gdy suwał dłońmi po nagich plecach Harry'ego, a poznokcie wbijał w jego ciepłą skórą.

\- Już, kochanie, już - zanucił Harry, uśmiechając się na zniecierpliwienie Louisa, na jego gorączkowe ruchy i słodkie kwielnia, które wypuszczał wprost na jego rozgrzaną szyję. Uniósł się na ramionach, po czym przycisnął usta do jego czoła, a dłonie wsunął pod kremową koszulę, gdy kleknął, całą wagę ciała przenosząc na nogi, by mógł składać pocałunki na szyi Louisa, a potem na odsłoniętym brzuchu.

Ponownie wziął w usta jego penisa i bardzo powoli poruszał głową, cały czas pracując dokładnie językiem, wydobywając z Louisa jak najwięcej. Czerpał przyjemność z wszystkich jęków i westchnięć jakie Louis wypuszczał ze swoich wilgotnych ust. Sam sięgnął wolną dłonią do swojego krocza i ścisnął je mocno, przez co jęknął gardłowo, otaczając członka Louisa miękkimi wibracjami. Suchy uścisk to było dla niego za mało, więc dłoń wsunął w bieliznę i owinął ją wokół swojego mokrego i spragnionego penisa ponownie jęcząc. Kciukiem pocierał szczelinę na główce i rozprowadzał na niej preejakulat, jęcząc gardłowo i jednocześnie zassał policzki, przez co Louis szarpnął swoimi biodrami i zakwilił cicho, boleśnie wyginając plecy.

Harry zrezygnował ze sprawiania przyjemności sobie i na razie wolał skupić się na Lou, więc wyciągnął dłoń z bielizny, sapiąc cicho i w tym samym czasie wysunął z ust penisa chłopaka, by opadł płasko na jego odsłonięty brzuch. Louis od razu sięgnął dłońmi do jego głowy, palce wetknął w loki i zacisnął je mocno. Nie chciał, by Harry przestawał, dlatego delikatnie pchnął jego głowę w dół, niemo prosząc go, by kontynuował. Harry z uśmiechem sięgnął dłońmi do tych Louisa w jego włosach i wyciągnął je z nich, splatając ich palce. Nie zamierzał dalej torturować szatyna. Znów pochylił się do jego krocza i językiem przesunął po całej jego długości, a Louis wręcz zadrżał, pchając biodrami w górę, kiedy poczuł jak Harry ponownie owinął usta wokół jego czerwonej i cieknącej główki. Był już tak bardzo podniecony, jego erekcja bolała i teraz pragnął tylko dojść.

\- Harry, proszę - jęknął Louis wiercąc się niespokojnie. Harry podsunął się wyżej, kolanami rozsuwając nogi chłopaka, tak że opierał się udami o te jego, a ich splecione dłonie uniósł nad ich głowy, kiedy z uśmiechem złączył ich czoła.

\- Jeszcze nie - mruknął Harry, składając małego buziaka na jego ustach. - Chcę żebyś doszedł kiedy będę w tobie - dodał, suwając ustami po gorącej twarzy chłopaka, który zajęczał głośno na te słowa, kręcąc swoimi biodrami, penisem ocierając się o wyraźną erekcję Harry'ego w jego dżinsach.

\- Rozbierz się - sapnął Louis, rozchylając powieki i zamglonym wzrokiem przyglądał się Harry'emu. Mężczyzna przytaknął na jego słowa, po czym cmoknął go jeszcze w czoło zanim puścił jego dłonie i usiadł, od razu zszarpując z siebie spodnie wraz z bokserkami i skarpetkami i teraz kompletnie nagi i maksymalnie podniecony wrócił do Louisa.

Nachylił się nad nim, łącząc ich spuchnięte usta i nagie ciała, a Louis, rozsuwając swoje nogi, sięgnął pomiędzy nimi jedną dłonią i chwycił w nią twardego penisa Harry'ego, podczas gdy drugą ułożył na jego pośladku i docisnął nim w dół, chcąc by ich krocza się spotkały. Harry stęknął głośno, głowę odrzucając w tył, kiedy poczuł jak delikatnie, ale pewnie Louis pracuje na jego erekcji, wykonując długie i ciasne pociągnięcia.

\- Kurwa, Louis - jęknął Harry, napinając swoje ciało, gdy zaczął powoli poruszać się w miękkim uścisku dłoni Louisa. Znów zetknął ich czoła i uchylił powieki, by spojrzeć na chłopaka, zobaczyć jego rozchylone usta, czerwone policzki i szkliste oczy. - Jesteś... jesteś taki piękny - wymruczał cicho, a Louis dłoń z jego pupy przeniósł do jego policzka i kciukiem potarł gorącą skórą, przyglądając mu się z małym uśmiechem.

\- Ty też jesteś piękny - szepnął Louis, błądząc wzrokiem po błyszczącej i uśmiechniętej twarzy Harry'ego. Przez chwilę trwali w taki sposób, łapiąc swoje spojrzenia i ciesząc się czystym i ciepłym dotykiem, bliskością ich ciał. Posyłali sobie uśmiechy, dotykając swoich twarzy, opuszkami palców przesuwając po gorącej i spragnionej skórze. Podziwiali siebie nawzajem, chłonęli swoje pragnienia, milczeli, a jednocześnie wypowiadali wszystko co mieli sobie do powiedzenia, nie używając słów, aż w końcu Louis wypuścił spomiędzy warg cichy i całkowicie ujmujący chichot, czysty i szczery i po prostu szczęśliwy.

Nie myśląc dłużej, Harry złączył ich usta, tęskniąc za mokrymi pocałunkami. Louis objął go za szyję i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, nogi owinął wokół jego bioder, po czym zaczął delikatnie się poruszać, ocierając swoim penisem o Harry'ego. Mężczyzna chwycił jego dłoń i obie ich splecione dłonie wcisnął pomiędzy ich ciała i Louis, doskonale wiedząc co Harry chce zrobić, objął ich członki i ścisnął mocno, samemu jęcząc głośno na to doznanie. Naprawdę kochał to jak blisko teraz byli ze sobą i pragnął czuć się tak już zawsze, szczęśliwym i spełnionym.

Harry wzdychał do jego ucha, biodrami wykonując delikatne ruchy do przodu i do tyłu, podczas gdy Louis jedną dłonią trzymał się mocno jego bicepsa, a drugą pocierał ze sobą ich twarde i ociekające penisy. Zagryzł mocno usta, czując jak Harry swoją ręką sunie w górę jego brzucha, a potem w dół, umyślnie unikając ich kroczy i na chwilę zatrzymał ją na jego udzie, z czułością opuszkami palców muskając miękką skórę. Ponownie złączył ich usta, a języki od razu się zetknęły, gdy wreszcie zdecydował się palce wetknąć pomiędzy pośladki chłopaka. Opuszkiem przesunął po drobnych włoskach i przez chwilę bawił się nimi w łaskoczący sposób, a Louis z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej rozchylał swoje nogi, nie potrafiąc się już skupić na pocieraniu ich członków.

Harry przestał nagle go drażnić, na co Louis stęknął zwiedziony, jednak zamilkł, gdy ten oparł się jedną dłonią przy jego głowie, przyglądając mu się uważnie, a drugą ułożył na jego policzku, by zaraz pomiędzy jego wargi wetknąć swój środkowy palec. Louis bez żadnego sprzeciwu pozwolił mu na to i owinął wokół niego język, śliniąc go. Zassał swoje policzki, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy, który jęknął na to, po czym pochylił się do niego i cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Jesteś taki śliczny, skarbie - sapnął. - Taki śliczny, cały mój.

\- Harry - stęknął Louis, zdesperowany, kiedy chwycił w obie dłonie nadgarstek Harry'ego i wysunął z ust jego palec. Kochał to jak delikatny i czuły był Harry, to że tak się starał, że wszystko było takie kochane, że on był kochany, całował go i tak cudnie go dotykał, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, sprawiał, że cały drżał i jęczał, ale chciał już go poczuć, chciał mieć go w sobie. Pragnął go.

\- Już, kochanie - szepnął Harry, po czym uklęknął i opierając się jedną dłonią, drugą przesunął przez spocone ciało chłopaka i delikatnie musnął jego penisa zanim znów wetknął palce pomiędzy jego pośladki, rozsuwając i opuszkiem środkowego zaczął powoli okrążać jego wejście, aż wreszcie patrząc w jego oczy wsunął w niego palec do pierwszej kostki.

\- O Boże - stęknął Louis, naprężąjąc swoje ciało, a biodra pchnął w dół, bardziej nabijając się na palec Harry'ego. Potrzebował więcej.

Brunet chwilę wsuwał palec i wysuwał, przez krótki moment nie przekraczając pierwszej kostki, a jego wzrok był utkwiony w prężącym się szatynie. Dłonie chłopaka desperacko zaciskały się na ramionach Harry'ego, z ust co chwilę wydostowały się ciche pojękiwania, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały Harry zdecydował się wsunąć cały palec. Louis momentalnie zacisnął oczy, głos ugrzął mu w gardle i nie potrafił zrobić nic innego jak dyszeć cicho i czekać na kolejny ruch bruneta.

Harry pochylił się do Louisa i przycisnął usta do jego szyi, gdy zaczął poruszać całym palcem w jego wnętrzu. Słuchał jego słodkich jęków i sam ocierał się o jego udo, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Był tak bardzo podniecy, jego ciało paliło, a penis bolał go, dociśnięty do gorącej skóry Louisa. Cały czas powoli poruszał swoim palcem, buziakami obsypując szyję i pierś chłopaka i w pewnym momencie sam zaczął dyszeć. Było mu tak dobrze.

Louis objął go za szyję, nogi zarzucił na jego biodra, pięty wciskając w jego łydki i delikatnie poruszał swoimi biodrami, a potem szybko i desperacko, kiedy jeden palec przestał mu wystarczać i potrzebował dużo więcej. Harry wsunął więc w niego kolejny i zaczął go rozciągać, wykonując nożycowate ruchy. Louis wbił paznokcie w jego skórę i pisnął głośno na to doznanie, czując się wspaniale, bo Harry tak dobrze się nim zajmował, wszystko co robił, robił po prostu idealnie, doprowadzając go na skraj tylko dwoma palcami w jego wnętrzu i małymi całusami na szyi. Chuchał na jego skórę ciepłym powietrzem, a do ucha wysyłał swoje ciche kwilenia, cały ten czas ocierając się swoim penisem o jego udo. Wreszscie wsunął w niego trzeci palec i tym razem zaczął mocno w niego uderzać, pracując nadgarstkiem jak najlepiej potrafił. Louis wygiął swoje plecy, głowę odrzucił do tyłu i wyrzucał z siebie urywane krzyki, bo Harry trafiał idealnie w jego prostatę.

\- Już, Harry, teraz! - zawołał Louis, łapiąc obiema dłońmi ramię Harry'ego, powstrzymując jego ruchy. - Chcę ciebie - wysapał, po czym opadł płasko plecami, już czując się nieźle wymęczonym. Grzywka opadła mu na czoło, a jego płuca bolały od szybkich oddechów i głośnych krzyków.

Harry wysunął z niego palce, po czym wytarł je o pościel i nachylił się do niego, by odsunąć mokre włosy z jego twarzy. Patrzył przez chwilę na niego i uśmiechnął się kiedy Louis to zrobił, ramionami obejmując go w pasie, a następnie ucałował go krótko w usta. Harry poprawił się na swoim miejscu, wyżej podsuwając kolana, tak że dotykał nimi pośladki chłopaka, a jego nogi opadały mu na uda, zachęcająco rozchylone. Dłonią sięgnął do swojego członka i patrząc Louisowi w oczy zaczął delikatnie go pocierać, ustawiając się przy jego wejściu.

\- Harry, czekaj - odezwał się nagle Louis, łapiąc bruneta za dłoń. - Prezerwatywa - wyjaśnił cicho i posłał starszemu uśmiech.

Harry kiwnął w zrozumieniu i szybko wychylił się za łóżko, sięgając pod nim po malutki kuferek, skąd wyjął jedną prezerwatywę, ponieważ nie chcieli ryzykować. Wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji, usadawiając się jak najwygodniej mógł i podał małą paczuszkę Louisowi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym bez słowa rozerwał opakowanie i trzymając za malutką koncówkę przyłożył gumkę do główki penisa Harry'ego i rozsunął całą na jego długości, obserwując jak brunet zagryza usta i napręża ciało, by się powstrzymać i nie ruszać biodrami. Sam uśmiechnął się zalotnie i kilka razy potarł dłonią jego penisa, tylko po to by zmusić go do słodkiego jęknięcia.

Harry jeszcze wyjął z szuflady żel cytrusowy, po czym wylał odrobinę na dłoń i rozprowadził na swoim członku. Później pochylił się nad Louisem, jedną dłonią opierając się przy jego głowie, a drugą wetknął pomiędzy jego pośladki, palce wciąż mając wysmarowane żelem, który rozprowadził również w jego wnętrzu, by wszystko było gładsze, delikatniejsze i lżejsze. Louis objął go za szyję, jeszcze bardziej rozsuwając swoje nogi i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, z bijącym sercem czekając na najlepsze.

\- Harry - odezwał się nagle Louis, cichym i drżącym głosem. Chwilę skakał spojrzeniem po twarzy Harry'ego i dłonią sięgnął do jego rozgrznego policzka. To jest to, pomyślał, widząc jak Harry kładzie dłoń na jego piersi, w miejsce gdzie znajduje się serce i cierpliwie czeka na kontynuację. - Kocham cię - szepnął Louis zdławionym tonem, po czym uśmiechnął się łzawo na szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego i jego pięknie błyszczące oczy.

\- Ja też cię kocham, skarbie. Tak bardzo cię kocham - wymruczał Harry szczęśliwie i następnie nachylił się do chłopaka i złączył mocno ich usta, splótł ze sobą języki, gdy wreszcie wsunął się w niego cały, jednym ruchem, w pocałunku łapiąc jego przeciągły jęk.

Z początku poruszał się w nim powoli, nawet boleśnie powoli. Na wyprostowanych ramionach, ze wzrokiem ulokowanym na słodkiej twarzy Louisa, płynnie wysuwał się z niego i wsuwał z powrotem, do samego końca, jądra dociskając do jego pośladków. Louis patrzył na niego uważnie z rozchylonymi ustami, dłonie zaciskając na ramionach Harry'ego. Jego nogi rozsuwały się coraz bardziej z każdym ruchem starszego, biodra unosiły się, a ciało prężyło z każdym jego uderzeniem w prostatę, kiedy dziwny dyskomfort znikał, a na jego miejsce wpłynęła czysta rozkosz. Louis wił się pod nim, wiercił się i jęczał, wyginał plecy tak mocno jak tylko potrafił, czując się po prostu wspaniale, czując się obezwładnionym bolesną przyjemnością, jaką dawał mu mężczyzna, którego kochał ponad życie. Objął go ciasno za szyją i pociągnął na siebie, chcąc mieć go blisko, czuć jego gorące ciało, słuchać wyraźnie jego pięknych węstchnięć i głośnych warknięć. Obaj byli niemożliwie sobą pochłonięci, niemal zatopieni w swoich ciałach, kochając się po raz pierwszy, tak mocno i głęboko.

\- Chcę cię ujeżdżać - wysapał Louis wprost do ucha Harry'ego, który momentalnie wetknął ramiona pod jego plecy i zaparł się nogami, używając całej swojej siły, siadając tak, by nie wysunąć się z chłopaka i nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

Zgiął nogi w kolanach i objął ciasno drobne ciało Louisa. Z ustami dociśniętymi do jego szyi, pozwolił, by chłopak sam poruszał się na jego członku. Dłońmi zaparł się na ciepłej piersi bruneta i po prostu odbijał się mocno z głową odchyloną do tyłu. Harry przesuwał swoimi rękami po jego plecach schowanych pod koszulą, wzdychał głośno w jego klatkę piersiową, co rusz wyciskając na niej gorące posałunki i ściskał jego pośladki, na przemian rozsuwając je szeroko, by wejść w chłopaka jeszcze głębiej.

Ciało Louisa falowało, gdy powoli osiągał szczyt. Wciąż porszuając się szybko na penisie Harry'ego pochylił się do niego, chcąc go pocałować. Harry jedną dłoń docisnął u dołu pleców Louisa, a drugą ułożył na jego szyi, kciuć wsuwając mocno pod żuchwę i nakierował na siebie jego usta, by złączyć je ze swoimi w silnym i szorstkim pocałunku. Louis boleśnie potrzebował się dotknąć, więc wsunął swoją dłoń pomiędzy ich spocone ciała, ale zakwilił, zwalniając, gdy stracił swój rytm i zgubił punkt w jaki cały ten czas uderzał.

Harry nie myśląc dłużej, ułożył ich we wcześniejszej pozycji, mocno łapiąc uda Louisa i zaczął pewnie w niego uderzać z ustami na jego krtani. Louis jęczał i krzyczał na zmianę, wyginając swoje ciało w łuk, mednicą pchał w dół, bardziej nabijając się na Harry'ego. Był już naprawdę blisko, był sekundy od spełnienia, zdzierając swoje gardło i naprężąjąc cało. Paznokcie wbijał w ramiona Harry'ego, gdy ten złapał jego twardego i mokrego penisa i wystarczyło, że ścisnął go odrobinę, a Louis doszedł mocno i głośno na swój brzuch, klatkę piersiową i aksamitną koszulę.

Harry również tego potrzebował. Jego ciało już bolało, nogi drżały i nie potrafił się na nich dobrze utrzymać, a ruchy jego bioder były niechlujne i szorstkie, co prawdopodobnie nie było już przyjemne dla Louisa, dlatego wysunął się z niego ostrożnie. Nogi chłopaka opadły po bokach, gdy on wciąż poruszał dłonią na jego członku. Sam zsunął z siebie prezerwatywę i drugą dłonią zaczął pracować na swoim penisie z głową odrzuconą do tyłu. Louis, mimo że zmęczony, zdyszany i rozkojarzony, chciał mu pomóc, więc wyciągnął rękę do jego krocza i owinął swoje palce wokół czerwonej główki i zaczął delikatnie pocierać, ze wzrokiem utwionym w błyszczących oczach Harry'ego. Chwilkę później mężczyzna doszedł z głośnym krzykiem na brzuch Louisa, desperacko szarpał swoimi biodrami, po czym uśmiechnął się do chłopaka tryskając ostatni raz. Zapragnął szybko go pocałować, więc pochylił się do niego i złączył ich usta, tym razem delikatnie, jedynie muskając wargami o te chłopaka, w dwóch palcach trzymając jego biodra. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wsunął dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała, kładąc ją na lepkim brzuchu Louisa, pokrytym ich nasieniami, po czym oderwał usta od tych Louisa i patrząc w jego oczy zaczął suwać palcami po jego ciele, mieszając ze sobą ich spermę. Louis parsknął głośno zanim owinął ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego i znów zarzucił nogi na jego biodra, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął i nie czekając na odpowiedź cmoknął krótko Harry'ego w policzek.

\- Ja też cię kocham, skarbie - odparł Harry z czułością. - Bardzo cię kocham - dodał jeszcze zanim zmęczony opadł na ciało Louisa, głowę układając na jego piersi.

Obaj potrzebowali odpoczynku i długi czas po prostu leżeli w taki sposób, w swoich objęciach, mocno dociśnięci do siebie. Harry co chwilę cmokał Louisa w rozgrzaną skórę, a Louis suwał dłonią po szerokich i z pewnością pokaleczonych plecach Harry'ego, tym samym przelewając na niego całą swoją miłość.

\- Harry? - szepnął później Louis, przez pokój pogrążony w ciemności, gdy zegarek na przeciw nich wskazywał godzinę drugą w nocy i pięćdziesiąt dwie minuty. Palcami bawił się lokami Harry'ego, nawijał je i rozwijał i składał małe buziaki na jego czole, gdy tylko nadeszła go ochota. Brunet jednak się nie odezwał, posapując cicho w jego pierś i Louis był już pewien, że spał. - Typowy facet - fuknął rozbawiony. Harry zmęczył się po jednym razie, podczas gdy on miał ochotę na jeszcze dwa kolejne.

\- Czy ty mnie obrażasz? - wyjęczał Harry sennym tonem, a Louis zachichotał w jego włosy, tuląc go mocno do swojej piersi, gdy palcami u stóp suwał po jego łydce.

\- Myślałem, że śpisz - bronił się Louis i ze śmiechem patrzył jak Harry powoli unosił się na swoich ramionach.

\- Odpoczywałem - odparł, głowę opierając na piersi Louisa i wytknął do niego usta, robiąc z nich słodki dzióbek, jakby oczekiwał pocałunku. - Nieźle mnie wymęczyłeś - wytłumaczył. - To był najlepszy seks w moim życiu - dodał, tym razem ciszej, w taki sposób jak gdyby była to ich największa tajemnica i nikt nie mógł się o niej dowiedzieć. Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej na te słowa, a na jego usta wpłynął rozczulony uśmiech.

\- Mam wprawę - westchnął Louis żartobliwie, a Harry zmarszczył się na jego odpowiedź.

\- Lou -

\- Pozwól mi z tego żartować - poprosił cicho, wciąż się uśmiechając. Wiedział, że nie mógł całkowicie wymazać z życia swojej przeszłości, dlatego chciał ją traktować w zabawny sposób, jako głupi epizod, o którym może żartować z Harrym. Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami Louisa, po czym kiwnął ostatecznie.

\- Mam ochotę przerobić z tobą całą kamasutrę - oznajmił szczerze, sprawiając, że Louis wybuchł śmiechem, a na jego usta wpłynął rozczulony uśmiech. W tych słowach nie było żadnego wulgarnego czy niestosownego znaczenia. To było proste wyznanie, oznaczające czystą miłość i chęć bliskości.

\- To kochane - mruknął Louis, palcem wskazującym suwając po ciepłym i gładkim policzku Harry'ego i myślał o tym jak bardzo go kochał i ile miał szczęścia będąc teraz przy nim, dzieląc się sobą i ich miłością.

\- Wiesz dlaczego nasz seks był taki dobry? - zagadnął po chwili Harry, wzroku nie spuszczając z błyszczących oczu Louisa, w których widział po prostu wszystko, całe uczucie jakim chłopak go darzył i miał nadzieję, że on widział to samo w jego oczach. - Bo się kochamy.

\- Tak - przytaknął cicho Louis, po czym uniósł swoją głowę oczekując pocałunku, więc Harry podparł się na ramionach, by było mu wygodniej i pochylił się do chłopaka, łącząc ich usta w mokrym i głośnym pocałunku. Usiadł na jego biodrach, a dłońmi sięgnął do ubrudzonej ich spermą koszuli i zaczął rozpinać jej guziki, by uwolnić Louisa z tej lepkości.

\- Chcę ci obciągnąć, Lou - oznajmił nagle Harry, odrywając swoje usta od tych szatyna.

\- Co? - sapnął Louis z uśmiechem, a dłońmi sięgnął do piersi Harry'ego i zaczął delikatnie suwać po ciepłej skórze.

\- Chcę cię ssać, skarbie. Pozwól mi - wyjęczał Harry, pochylając się do chłopaka i przywarł ustami do jego szyi, gdy zgarnął w swoje dłonie te chłopaka i splótł ich palce.

\- Lubisz to, prawda? - zaśmiał się Louis, wyginając swoje ciało. Harry schodził pocałunkami w dół jego piersi i delikatnie zębami skubał skórę czystą od ich nasienia.

\- Jestem takim gejem - parsknął Harry, rozśmieszjąc również Louisa i uniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie. - Proszę, pozwól mi. Chcę znów mieć cię w ustach - poprosił cicho, uwodzicielskim tonem, sprawiając, że Louis znów zaczynał być twardy. Jednak nie chciał kochać się ponownie, gdy cały był pokryty spermą i potem.

\- Najpierw chcę się wykąpać - oznajmił, a Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zgarnął Louisa w ramiona i zaniósł go, śmiejącego się, prosto do łazienki.

Obaj wsunęli się do wanny, po brzegi wypełnionej gorącą wodą, pachnącą waniliowym budyniem i krótki czas dmuchali na siebie pianą i moczyli swoje włosy, wymieniając się śmiechami. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, a ich nogi były splątane ze sobą, kiedy ostatecznie zdecydowali zmyć z siebie cały seks, by za chwilę wrócić do kolejnego, może tym razem nie na łóżku.

Louis pierwszy osunął się w ciepłej wodzie i pociągnął za sobą Harry'ego, by objął go mokrym ramieniem, gdy leżeli naprzeciw siebie. Zderzali się palcami u stóp, przyprawiając się o łaskotki i chichotali w swoje usta niczym nastolatki. Louis trzymał jedną swoją dłoń na piersi Harry'ego i uważnie słuchał jego szybkiego bicia serca, będąc dumnym, iż to dzięki niemu. A może raczej dla niego. Harry przesuwał niezgrabnie palcami po nagim i mokrym boku Louisa i po prostu podziwiał go w ciszy, jego piękne ciało, obezwładniający go uśmiech i te zakochane w nim oczy, ciesząc się ze wszystkiego co przeżyli, co mieli teraz i co ich czekało. Razem.

\- Uwielbiam to, wiesz? - odezwał się cicho, sennym głosem, tym samym wybudzając Louisa z drobnej drzemki i łapiąc jego uwagę. - Przed chwilą się kochaliśmy i... byliśmy ze sobą najbliżej jak się da - szeptał Harry, łaskocząc opuszkami skrórę na pośladkach Louisa, który uśmiechał się słuchając jego ciepłego głosu. - Dzieliliśmy się sobą, swoimi uczuciami. I teraz jest... ten brak barier, brak jakichkolwiek granic i wstydu, a zamiast tego czysta bliskość, swoboda, tak, że... teraz mogę myć zęby, a ty bez skrępowania możesz się przy mnie wysikać.

\- Harry - zaśmiał się Louis, rozbawiony słowami Harry'ego, jednak był to czuły śmiech, a nie złośliwy.

\- Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Tak, rozumiem. I też to uwielbiam - przyznał szczerze Louis, równie cichym głosem, chcąc całą rozmowę zachować tylko dla nich.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś całym moim światem? - odezwał się ponownie Harry, sięgając do dłoni Louisa na swojej piersi i ścisnął ją delikatnie, tym samym chcąc przekazać mu wagę swoich słów, ich szczerość i moc.

\- A ty moim - przyznał po chwili Louis, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Z uśmiechem przysunął się do Harry, w obie dłonie złapał jego twarz i pocałował go głośno i słodko, po czym wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji. Tym razem jednak mocniej przytulił się do piersi Harry'ego tak, że woda sięgała mu niemal do brody, a on czuł w ustach waniliowy posmak, ciesząc się z uczucia ciepłej dłoni Harry'ego na dole jego pleców i wszechotaczającego ich gorąca.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego zawsze tak narzekałeś na swojego pecha. No bo spójrz. Gdybyś wtedy nie zgubił swojej karty płatniczej, nie przyszedłbyś do mojego banku, nie zwyzywałbyś mnie, ja nie zaprosiłbym cię na kawo-herbatę i teraz nie miałbym przy sobie miłości swojego życia.

\- A to pech - sapnął Louis zdławionym głosem, tym razem nie powstrzymując łez i sięgnął do dłoni Harry'ego, by złączyć ich palce w ciepłej pianie, po czym uniósł delikatnie głowę i cmoknął krótko w usta cały swój świat.

Bo czasem zdarzy się, że jedno niepowodzenie zapoczątkuję największą falę szczęscią, jaką można sobie wyobrazić.


End file.
